Love's Labour Found
by Peanutbuttertoast1
Summary: The War may be over, but Hermione Granger's life is just starting as her true heritage is revealed. Being the Heir to the Throne of England and a real life Princess is just the beginning of Hermione's story...but how will the Wizarding World react when they learn the Golden Girl and Gryffindor Princess is really a real life Royal?
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters aren't mine and belong solely to JK Rowling...**_

The war was finally over. Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort, and Hermione was both relieved and exhausted. As she watched the survivors quietly celebrate in the Great Hall, her eyes roaming to take in her surroundings, she wondered if her life would ever be the same. She had scars, both physical and mental that she was sure would never really heal. She had made choices throughout the past seven years that, had her friends truly known the "real" Hermione, would have shocked them straight to their cores. As her eyes wandered over the wreckage, she had to admit to feeling a sense of unease that had nothing to do with her immediate surroundings. The war was finally over, but she couldn't help but feel that things were going to get more complicated for her from here on out.

She thought about Fred, Tonks and Lupin. From there her mind wandered to Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore. So much loss. Hermione didn't want to lose any more loved ones. Not literally or figuratively. But now in the ashes of battle she had to admit that it was a stark possibility. Would her friends turn from her when they learned the truth of her heritage. Would they understand the choices that brought her to this point were not entirely of her own choosing. As her gaze wandered to her arm where the word "mudblood" was carved into her flesh, she subconsciously rubbed the spot and frowned. Lost as she was in her thoughts she failed to notice the intense grey stare from across the Great Hall. The motions of Hermione were not lost on the observer. As he sat huddled with his parents, who probably felt as out of place as he did, he couldn't help but notice the emotions flittering across Granger's face. Sadness, confusion, loss, anxiety and fear. The first four he could understand but what did she have to fear anymore. She was the brightest witch of her age, the golden girl. As much as Draco was loathe to admit it, she and her sidekicks would be hailed as the heroes of the Wizarding world. He, along with his parents, would be lucky to escape Azkaban. As he silently continued to observe her, she looked his way and their eyes met. She quickly looked away, searching for Potter and the Weasel no doubt. Draco shuddered and berated himself for even acknowledging her, she was a muggleborn (He couldn't bring himself to think, let alone say the other word). He'd been traumatized witnessing her torture at the hands of his deranged aunt, and felt a tremendous amount of guilt as a result. He could now freely admit to himself, that she had been far braver, stronger and tougher than he'd ever given her credit for. She and her sidekicks had saved his life in the room of requirement. He didn't like these feelings inside of him, and he had to remind himself that she was not his concern.

Hermione drifted out of her reverie and called for Winky and Kreacher, who both 'popped' into the Great Hall to ask 'Missy Hermione' what she was needing. Hermione asked the elves to gather some water and tea along with some biscuits to hand out to the survivors. Both elves nodded in acquiescence and left to go to the kitchens to get the supplies. Hermione conjured up some blankets, and once the elves returned, started going around the room offering some creature comforts to anyone who needed it. She didn't know how much time had passed, but soon enough she had ventured to where the Malfoy family was sitting alone. As she approached she noticed Malfoy staring at her warily, his father had a look of complete disdain but his mother's expression was a bit more open.

"Excuse me Lord and Lady Malfoy, but I just wanted to see if you would like any refreshment?"

Draco sneered at the Gryffindor, but his mother shocked him when she smiled at the witch and thanked her for the offer. Granger then set a few cups of hot tea down on a platter with some biscuits and excused herself. Draco looked after her in shock, not sure what to think of the overture. "Miss Granger is showing remarkably good breeding." Commented his mother. Draco just looked at her aghast, his mouth dropping open in surprise at his mother's compliment. His mother gently closed his mouth using her finger under his chin and tilting his jaw closed. "Manners Draco." Narcissa admonished gently.

Draco lowered his head and replied, "Yes mother."

Draco looked over where Granger was standing by Professor McGonagall, who was saying something to her privately and Granger was shaking her head vehemently. No sooner had he wondered what was going on, there was a ruckus outside the Great Hall. Granger's head seemed to drop and she put her hand to her head shaking it in consternation. A large black man, dressed in robes came through the door, followed by several men in what looked to be some sort of combination of Wizarding and Muggle attire. The first man, who Draco finally recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt, moved over to where Granger was standing with her back to him. One of the other men, who looked to be in charge followed after Kingsley.

At this point the room had gotten very quiet, most everyone watching the scene before them in obvious curiosity. Draco watched in fascination as Granger straightened her shoulders back regally and turned to face the small group that had formed. Potter and Weaselbee were standing off to the side with their wands gripped firmly at their sides, but Shacklebolt shook his head firmly in their direction to stand down. Granger looked at the second man in recognition as he moved a few paces closer and bowed formally. What the ever loving fuck was going on? Thought Draco. He looked to his father who seemed intrigued with the scene that was unfolding, and then the man spoke and Draco thought he must of been cursed because there was no bloody way, the man just said what Draco thought he just said.

"Your Royal Highness, I send word from your Grandmother. She is relieved that you are alive and formally requests that you leave with your escort immediately and return with us to the palace."

The room had gotten deathly quiet, and Hermione could feel the stares of everyone within the room upon her. She inwardly sighed at this sudden turn of events, as she had hoped she would have had a chance to tell her friends before all hell broke loose.

Before she could answer however, Ron chose that exact moment to lose his cool completely. "What the bloody hell is going on right now, 'Mione? Who are these people and what do they mean, 'Your Highness?" Ron moved to grab Hermione's arm but in a flash he was bound by magic as the guards who had entered with Kingsley, had all their wands trained on him.

Mrs. Weasley started to yell at the men and Kingsley to release her son, that he was a war hero and this was an outrage. Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded at his best friend, not knowing what to say or do. For a moment it looked like chaos was going to rein, but then Hermione spoke up in a commanding voice that no one had heard before from the witch. Bossy, yes. Swotty, definitely. But this was something else entirely. This was forceful, commanding, regal.

"Commander McKinnon, you will release Mr. Weasley immediately. You will cease and desist any acts of aggression without my express permission. Am I clear?"

The wizard bowed again and responded, "My apologies, Your Highness. He seemed to be a bit aggressive."

Hermione nodded at the man. "Auror Shacklebolt will take you and your men to the Headmaster's office, where I will join you shortly." The man looked like he wanted to protest, but Hermione glowered at him sternly and he bowed and left with his men, Shacklebolt leading the way.

Once the men had gone, everyone stared at Hermione, some with looks of curiosity, some disbelief and others in awe and wonder. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled tentatively, waiting for him to get over the obvious shock, which he did pretty quickly. He looked at his best friend, as if he was finally seeing her for the first time. Going back through his memories, Harry realized that he wasn't quite as shocked as he probably should have been. He smirked at his best friend, his sister. "So you really are a real life Gryffindor Princess, eh?"

Hermione laughed gaily and gave her friend a hug, whispering into his ear. "I have much to tell you. Talk to Kingsley, he can offer some of the information." Harry nodded and Hermione squeezed his hand in gratitude mouthing, "Love you Harry." He nodded and winked at his friend knowing that she would tell him when she could. McGonagall walked over and led Hermione from the Great Hall, and she could feel the intense stares of those remaining boring into her back. She was right, things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Once she reached the Headmaster's office, Minerva smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be alright Miss Granger."

Hermione grimaced sadly, "I'm afraid it won't be Miss Granger for much longer, Professor."

"Whether it's Miss Granger or Miss Kensington it hardly matters, my dear. You are the same young woman: fierce, brave and loyal. If any person should take exception to that, they are not worthy of your time, no matter whom they might be."

"You're talking about Ron aren't you?"

McGonagall looked at her favorite student, whom had blossomed from an awkward girl to a beautiful young woman. "Mr. Weasley is a fine young man, but perhaps not the best at controlling his emotions, an unfortunate trait he inherited from his mother. It will be unlikely that he will be as understanding or as forgiving as you might wish him to be. I encourage you to be true to yourself in the days and weeks to come, as many will question the veracity as to why you kept your identity a secret for so many years. Those who love and support you will understand that the choice may not been entirely of your own design and those who wish to find fault however, will do so."

Hermione nodded at the wise words from her Head of House. "I just wish I had been given a chance to explain things before I was ordered home."

"You, more than most understand that things rarely go the way of our choosing. You have always excelled at turning the impossible into the manageable, and I have every confidence you will succeed in doing so again."

Hermione smiled brightly at her former Professor. "Thank you for your support, Professor."

"It is my pleasure Miss Granger. Perhaps when school reopens you might find your way back here and finish your NEWT studies. Perhaps as it should have been intended, yes?"

"I would like that very much Professor, however that decision is not solely up to me, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps your grandmother might surprise you, my dear. I'd imagine she just wants what is best for you, as she always has done. You may not have understood it when you were younger, but her decision to hide your true identity was for the greater good."

Hermione's nose scrunched in dismay. "Ah yes, the 'greater good' as Dumbledore was so fond of saying. Frankly, I have little in the way of positive feelings in regards to Dumbledore's handling of Harry, and leading him to slaughter. I'm not sure how much Dumbledore shared with you, and I doubt Harry realizes how much I was able to figure out over this last year, but Harry and Professor Snape were both pawns in a much larger game that Dumbledore controlled and if he wasn't dead, I might be inclined to hex the man myself."

McGonagall looked at her student in surprise, obviously beginning to realize that there was much she didn't know about Dumbledore's machinations. "Well, whatever happens rest assured, you've done everything you can to assure a peaceful tomorrow for all your people, Your Highness."

Hermione giggled at the use of her formal title by her Professor. "That was something I was positive I'd never hear while I was within the walls of Hogwarts."

"Well it would appear there are many changes ahead for all of us, my dear." To that, Hermione couldn't bring herself to disagree.

As Hermione stepped through the floo, she was caught up in the splendor of her grandmother's study. She had almost forget what it was like to be home and could feel her eyes starting to water, and had to calm her breathing as to not embarrass herself. Hermione looked to the sitting couch and there upon it sat her grandmother and mother, with her father standing behind her mother, a hand firmly on her shoulder trying to calm her. Hermione's grandfather was standing behind her grandmother looking stoic as ever while her brother was sitting in a chair off to their mother's left. He looked like he wanted to jump up and hug Hermione, but stayed sitting watching intently. Kingsley, who had gone through the floo with Commander McKinnon, was off to the right near the main door keeping guard.

Hermione slowly approached her Grandmother and curtsied to her, then did the same to her Father and Mother. As she waited for someone to say something, she looked briefly at her Father, and he shook his head minutely telling Hermione to wait to be addressed. Hermione's gaze was brought back to her Grandmother as she assessed with her razor sharp gaze. Hermione's clothes were in tatters and there was a visible red scar on her neck. The Queen's hands briefly shook as she looked over the rest of her granddaughter's appearance. When she seemed to be satisfied, she stood and approached Hermione gesturing to Commander McKinnon to do the same. The man bowed and waited for the Queen's command.

"Georgiana, it is good to see you safe and physically well. We have missed you and have been concerned for your well-being. Minister Shacklebolt has assured me that the worst of the fighting is over and that man Riddle is dead?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the mention of Kingsley's new status, but silently nodded her head in the affirmative. The Queen gazed at her granddaughter for a moment longer then brought her hands to both sides of Hermione's face and gently tipped her head down kissing her forehead. "You look worn and exhausted dear. I think your parents and brother can take you to Kensington to get cleaned and fed properly. After a good night's rest we can discuss what has happened over these past nine months and where we go from here, yes? But first, Commander McKinnon if you would be so kind to return my granddaughter to her natural state."

The Commander bowed and pointed his wand at the Princess and chanted the spell, "Heredis revelare." Quickly Hermione morphed back into her natural form. Gone was the bushy brown hair and in it's placed was long locks of wavy strawberry blonde that hung down to her mid-back, her complexion cleared giving her a peaches and cream look and her eyes changed to a brilliant sapphire blue. Her height had changed slightly giving her another couple of inches, making her legs look even longer while her figure gained subtle curves. She was a true English beauty, much like her mother.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the Commander, who bowed and was excused from the room by her grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning came bright and early. After spending a quiet evening with her mother and her fussing, Georgiana was emotionally and physically spent. Getting up, and wandering to her en suite to freshen up for the day, she decided it might be nice to take a morning stroll around the gardens. The weather was still a bit chilly for May, so Georgiana grabbed her coat and scarf and headed downstairs see if breakfast was ready.

Today was going to be interesting. Georgiana knew that she would have to explain everything to her family as it was time for full disclosure. Having Kingsley there would be helpful. Georgiana was sure he'd be able to offer insight into exactly how dangerous the situation with Voldemort had devolved into. He'd be able to corroborate exactly how dangerous Voldemort's rise had been, and maybe give some insight into some of Dumbledore's more questionable choices, along with the current state of affairs.

Walking into the small dining area where the staff was setting out the beginnings of breakfast, Georgiana sat in her usual place at the table and was given toast with marmalade and tea. As she sat and ate her breakfast, Georgiana thought about Harry and Ron. Whatever happened today, she needed to be able to see Harry, and find some way to let the Weasley's know of the current state of affairs. Georgiana hoped that once her grandmother heard the entire series of events, she might be more open to the idea of allowing her to return to the Wizarding world to see her friends.

As Georgiana was finishing up her breakfast, her brother Henry came walking into the parlor.

"Good mornings Jamie, did you sleep well?" Georgiana chirped cheerily.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" He smirked.

"Oh, I slept like the dead." Georgiana happily replied. James flinched at that and she chuckled.

"Too soon?" Georgiana mocked.

"Yeah, way to soon. Give me a break Georgie. You've been home less that 24 hours and I haven't seen you in God knows how long. Perhaps you could take pity on your younger brother for a bit?"

Georgiana got up out of her seat and went to give James a hug. "Sorry Jamie, I just wanted to feel a bit of normalcy you know? And what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't take the mickey out on my younger brother, hmm?"

"The brilliant kind." He laughed. "You heading out to walk the gardens?"

"Yes, thought I'd get a stroll in before the grand inquisition today."

James winced, and looked at his sister sympathetically. "Well, if your up for some company I could come along with you in a bit. Just need to get some food in me. Growing lad and all that."

"You sound like my friend Ron." Georgiana laughed and then sobered immediately thinking about how she left things with Ron.

"You alright there, Georgie?" James asked, as he saw the changing of emotions pass across his sister's face.

"Yes, just thinking about how my friends are going to take the news, when it eventually comes out." Georgiana looked into James' eyes, her eyes. They were full of compassion and sorrow. James may seem to all the world aloof and wary, but to Georgiana he was warm and loving. There had never been any hint of animosity when he'd found out she was a witch. He just took it in stride and accepted it like he did with everything else that came his way. He was far more like their grandmother than either one of them would admit.

"Georgie listen, I know you're worried and I know this has been extremely difficult for you. I've never really understood why you had to pretend to be someone you're not." Georgiana went to interrupt him but he put his hand up to stop her. "No, let me say this. I've needed to for a long time now." He paused and straightened his shoulders. In this moment he was no longer Jamie, her brother. He was James, Crown Prince of England. "Our family is different in so many ways. Mostly good, some bad. We aren't much different than any family really, save one. Our lives aren't completely our own. We are servants to our country and our people. What you did, how you fought and survived to defend your people is something that you should be proud of. No matter what others might think. Even if they think less of you for hiding your true identity, they can never truly understand. They aren't us. It doesn't make us better, it just makes us different. Your heritage makes you who you are Georgie. Never forget that. Don't make excuses or apologize for it. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Ever."

Georgiana felt tears coming to her eyes and she hugged her brother fiercely. "I love you Jamie. You are more important to me than anyone. Everything I did was to protect your future. You know that, right?"

When Georgiana raised her head to look into Jaime's eyes, she could see the same tears threatening to fall. "Yes Pip," Georgiana smiled at the use of the beloved nickname, "I have always known." He coughed and released his sister. "Enough with the heavy stuff, walk after I eat?" Georgiana nodded her head and Jamie led her back to their seats as the staff brought him his usual full English breakfast and a spot of tea. Georgiana took a moment to really look at Jamie and realized that he was no longer a boy, but a man. It would seem, that Georgiana wasn't the only one who had changed irrevocably over the past year. It made her a bit sad to realize that she had missed so much, but she was greatly pleased to see Jamie coming into his own, he would make a fine King someday.

The morning walk was lovely. Jamie talked to Georgiana about school at Eton. He didn't mention anyone special though, and when he asked about Ron, she just blushed and shook her head. Never one to leave something be, Jamie wanted more information. "So you two kissed and then you left?" He looked a bit taken aback. "There's more you're not telling me isn't there, Pip?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes at his astute observation. "Yes, frankly quite a bit more. You will probably not feel quite as charitable once you hear the entire story. I admit, I've always fancied Ron. I think looking back at it, the simplicity of the life he lead and his family...well, there was just something easy and attractive about it. He lives in a completely different world. His boyish charm made it easy to fancy him, but I'm not sure that's enough anymore."

James just nodded his head in agreement as they went through the doors and into the main foyer. It was getting close to lunch and Kingsley would be there soon. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit and take a nice bath. I'll see you down in the parlor for lunch in an hour." Georgiana smiled and gave her brother a quick hug.

"Sounds good." He smiled and headed towards his own suite of rooms.

Walking to her room, Georgiana pondered how the afternoon would go. She realized that it might be helpful if she had a pensieve to show memories, just in case. Quickly sending her patronus to Kingsley, she asked him to check with Professor McGonagall to see if they could use the one in the Headmaster's office. With that taken care of Georgiana went into her ensuite to take a bath and prepare for the upcoming afternoon.

Sometime later Georgiana heard a faint knock on her door. "Just a minute," she answered and grabbed her wand and opened the door to see her mother standing there. Georgiana had to admit she'd always been in awe of her mother's beauty. She was wearing a beautiful blue day suit that matched the color of her eyes. She smiled gently and pressed a kiss to Georgiana's cheek. "My darling, you look simply wonderful."

"Thank you mum. Is everyone waiting downstairs, or are we heading back to the palace?"

"No, we are meeting here. Your grandmother felt it might be easier and less formal here. I believe everyone is here and we are just waiting on you." Georgiana sighed a bit apprehensively as her mother took her hand in mine and led me down the stairs. "Don't fret darling. I know you've been through much this past year, but we are here to love and support you no matter what. Just try and be completely honest, I think that's all we expect at this point."

"I'm scared mum. So much has happened. Much of it was truly awful. I don't want any of you to be angry or disappointed in me for making the choices I felt I had to make to keep our family safe."

Georgiana's mother smiled at her lovingly and said, "Georgiana, you have always felt since you were a little girl that you had to be the best at everything. You were so stubborn when you felt that there was something that just had to be done a certain way. I'm not sure you've ever grown out of that. But that is who you are. And it is a trait that I believe, has served you well. So don't worry, we love you and we are here to support you."

"No matter what?" Georgiana asked quietly.

"Yes love, no matter what." With that they turned into the main sitting room and there to Georgiana's shock and delight stood Harry looking dashing in a formal set of robes, with his hair tamed about as well as it was going to be.

"Harry!" Georgiana exclaimed as she made her way over to him, and just before Georgiana made to envelope him in a hug, he bowed and said regally "Your Highness."

"Oh, pish Harry." Georgiana looked at him with amusement. "While I appreciate the sentiment, that's strictly not necessary. At least not with me." She gave him a smirk and a playful wink. "What are you doing here, not that it's not a lovely surprise to see you."

From their left, a voice cleared and they looked to see Kingsley looking at them both fondly. He bowed and formally addressed Georgiana as well and then explained that Harry was there at the Queen's behest. That she felt it was important to get the larger picture and surmised that it might be helpful to have moral support. Georgiana was shocked. It was exceedingly rare that her grandmother would have someone who was not familiar to the family within the main residences. However, Georgiana felt that her grandmother was telling her through this act that she had her unwavering support and she felt very touched by the gesture.

"Well, I for one am glad you are here Harry. I asked Kingsley to bring the pensieve and I'm not sure how this is going to all play out." As Georgiana finished her sentence the auxiliary door opened from the study and her grandmother, grandfather, father and brother came in.

The Queen took in the guests and addressed Kingsley first. "Minister Shacklebolt, thank you for coming today and welcome to Kensington Palace."

Kingsley bowed and said deeply, "Thank you Your Majesty, we are honored to have been invited to be here." He looked over at Harry, who was visibly nervous and gestured formally, "Your Majesty, may I introduce Harry James Potter. He is the one who defeated Tom Riddle and is Princess Georgiana's closest friend and confidant."

The Queen looked to Harry with her eyes seemingly boring into Harry, making it hard for him not to fidget under such scrutiny. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter welcome. My granddaughter has told me much about you over these many years. Although I must admit that I'm sure I don't know everything. But I thank you for coming on such short notice."

Harry cleared his throat and bowed deeply. "Thank you for having me here today, Your Majesty. I am honored to be an invited guest in your home." He stood up and looked at Georgiana glancingly and she gave him a small nod. He smiled a bit and seemed to relax.

"Yes well, I'm sure introductions are in order. Minister Shacklebolt you of course have met my husband Alexander, our son Phillip and his lovely wife Eloise and their son James. Kingsley bowed to them in turn. Then the Queen turned to Harry and addressed him formally. "Mr. Potter, my husband and Georgiana's grandfather Alexander." Harry formally bowed and then, as he was introduced to each family member in succession, he formally bowed and expressed his pleasure at meeting them. Once the pleasantries were out of the way the Queen sat down followed by Eloise, Georgiana and then the rest of the guests. Once lunch was finished the group headed back to the main parlor.

"I believe it is best if we start from the beginning," the Queen said. "Headmaster Dumbledore came to us the summer of 1991 to formally invite Georgiana to Hogwarts. You might be surprised to know that we were well aware of Georgiana's magical abilities from early on. There hasn't been a true magical in England's Royal line since Queen Elizabeth I." This statement raised a few eyebrows in the room but the Queen kept on with her explanation. "Dumbledore was known to us for some time. We were aware of Grindelwald and Riddle's first campaign. But as our family has been primarily non-magical our involvement in magical affairs was somewhat peripheral. That changed when Georgiana was confirmed magical." From here the Queen paused and looked at Georgiana directly. "I know you are aware that there were some things that were not shared with you when you first went to Hogwarts and I do believe in the spirit of complete transparency in moving forward these truths be shared with those here. Minister Shacklebolt, I would ask at this time you put the necessary charms in place to keep this conversation private. I would also ask Mr. Potter and yourself to take a magical oath that what is revealed here today, never be spoken of without mine or my granddaughter's expression permission. Are you both willing to take such an oath?"

Georgiana cleared her throat and said softly, "Grandmother, I trust both these men with my life. Is an oath really necessary?"

"Yes Georgiana I'm afraid I must insist. You are not privy to this information as of yet, and I need to make sure all avenues are protected." the Queen said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Georgiana gently nodded her assent and looked at Harry and Kingsley.

Harry looked wide-eyed at Kingsley for a moment, and they both in turn nodded to the Queen. Then Kingsley got up and proceeded to place the necessary charms around the room. From there both he and Harry took a Wizard's Oath of secrecy. When that was done, the Queen nodded regally and said, "Very well then. Let us begin."

The Queen looked at her granddaughter and sighed. This was going to be difficult for Georgiana to understand. She would wonder why she wasn't told this information sooner and in all honesty, she would be right to be upset. But the Queen knew how resilient, understanding and forgiving her granddaughter was. Looking over at her son she spoke, "Phillip perhaps you could go to the desk over by the window and remove the black ledger from the top drawer." Phillip nodded in acquiescence, and went to remove the papers from the desk.

"The ledger your father is obtaining is actually a journal. It was written by Queen Elizabeth I from the time she was a young girl until her death in 1603. This journal has been passed down from ruling Monarch to ruling Monarch since the time of her death. Elizabeth was what you would call, a Seer." At this the Queen looked at her granddaughter and noticed the look of distaste on her face. "I understand you have quite the aversion to...what did they call it? Divination? I remember well you coming home Christmas of your third year spouting that your Divination professor was a charlatan." Georgiana lowered her head and blushed while Harry and Kingsley chuckled. "While I may tend to agree with you Georgiana on some things many of Elizabeth's visions have proven quite accurate. In some ways it has allowed the Monarchy here in England to survive and flourish for as long as it has. When Elizabeth took power in 1558 from her sister Mary, she depended heavily on a group of trusted advisors. Of those, the most trusted was a William Cecil, the 1st Baron of Burgley. William was a wizard."

Georgiana looked in shock at her grandmother's confession. "So, this William, wasn't he the one who helped Elizabeth establish the Church of England?"

"Yes he was. He'd realized early on that Elizabeth was different. When she was declared illegitimate by the Pope in 1570, her life was in constant danger. But with the help of her minister's "secret service" she was able to rule efficiently. Her seer-like ability was the primary reason the English were able to defeat Spain in 1588, which is still considered a great victory even unto this day." The Queen motioned for Phillip to give her the ledger. "This I give to you Georgiana. But before you read it I must warn you that there are things in here that may be difficult for you to understand. When William died, his son inherited the mantle from his father and became advisor to the crown. The son, Robert, was what you would call a squib. He resented his father and those like him. He also resented Elizabeth and plotted in secret with James VI of Scotland. James flattered Elizabeth, like many who'd come before hoping to entice the crown with promises of courtship and heirs. One such man was truly obsessed with Elizabeth and courted her relentlessly up until the time of her death. Historians like to believe that Elizabeth died of severe depression, but this was not the case. The man, who was also a wizard, attempted to woo her. When he'd realized his efforts were in vain, he set about to curse Elizabeth. With the help of Robert Cecil, and the backing of James VI, Elizabeth was slain."

At that moment the room was eerily silent. The shock and horror on the faces of the people sitting there were profound. For several minutes no one spoke until James cleared his throat and turned to his grandmother and asked, "Who was this man grandmother, who was the wizard who cursed the Queen."

The Queen looked directly into the eyes of her granddaughter and said, "Lucius Malfoy."

Georgiana gasped and started to tremble in disbelief. How could this be? How could this family be responsible for so much hate and evil? And with that her trembling became more pronounced as she began to rock herself holding her arms around her middle. Images started assailing her conscious: of snatchers, drawing rooms and an insane witch torturing her and carving into her arm. She could hear her name being called, but she couldn't respond even if she wanted to. She could feel her skin becoming clammy and sweat pouring down her back as she started to breathe faster. Logically somewhere she knew this was a panic attack, but God help her, she couldn't stop the feeling like she was Alice being forced down the proverbial rabbit hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Guest reviewer notified me that the whole 'Malfoy throwing Harry his wand' isn't canon and if I am going to include it, I need to put some sort of disclaimer as such. To that reviewer, yes it isn't book canon but if you watch the deleted scenes of DH2, it's included in there. So a bit of artistic license to be sure but isn't that what fanfiction is?**

Harry noticed right away when Georgiana started to slip away. He could see her desperately trying to fight off having a panic attack. He had only seen her lose control once. It was the night after she had been tortured at Malfoy Manor. He made to move towards her to try and calm her but her brother noticed her distress and moved swiftly to the floor facing her and grabbing her hands. "Pip, can you hear me? Just breathe, easy in and out. It's okay, you're safe. You're here at home with me, mum and dad. Come on Pip, please look at me." James kept up a steady stream of dialogue, gently rubbing his sister's arms and after a few tense moments, it seemed Georgiana was able to focus on his face and they could all see tears streaming down her cheeks.

Princess Eloise was desperate to offer comfort to her daughter, but allowed her son to try and reach Georgiana. Her heart was breaking for her daughter and whatever she must have gone through these past months obviously had been horrific enough to endure post traumatic stress. Eloise slowly stood and walked over to Georgiana, enveloping her in her arms. "If it is alright, I would like to take Georgiana out for a bit."

She looked to Phillip who nodded and then to the Queen who spoke, "I think that might be wise my dear. Why don't you take Georgiana to the solarium for a bit and get some tea. I will have Phillip come and get you when we are done here."

Eloise nodded and gently took her daughter out of the room, continually whispering words of love and encouragement. James stood and went back to his chair. The room was very quiet for a few moments when Phillip finally spoke. "It would seem that there is much we need to know about what has happened over these past months." Turning to address Harry, Phillip spoke firmly, "Mr. Potter, since you were with Georgiana I would like to know your version of events. It would seem that this may be asking too much of my daughter, and I am not willing to traumatize her further. She mentioned a mechanism where we might be able to view memories? I would very much like to see exactly what has transpired and I believe you are the only person who can fulfill this request."

Harry looked a bit taken aback. "Your Highness, I understand your desire to know the details of this past year. I don't mean to be disrespectful in anyway. But Hermione...Georgiana is my best friend. And I would hope that you would understand that I'd like to have her permission to share these memories with you."

Phillip seemed like he wanted to argue, but the Queen put up her hand to stay the conversation. "It is admirable Mr. Potter that you are loyal to my granddaughter. I see no reason to not acquiesce to this request. Phillip, perhaps you could go and inquire as to whether Georgiana might be open to having Mr. Potter share his memories with us." Phillip nodded his assent and left the room to find his wife and daughter.

James looked over at Harry and gave him a slight nod of approval. He was glad that Georgie had such a friend who was willing to remain loyal to her, even in the face of disfavor within her family. It spoke to his character, and helped James to understand better why his sister had been so devoted to helping the young man. "So Harry," James said informally, "how exactly will we be viewing these memories?"

Kingsley took this moment to interject. "Your Highness, in the magical world we have a device called a pensieve. It allows witches and wizards to view memories from the past. We cast a spell and extract the memory we wish to view. That memory is placed in the pensieve and then you just have to put your head into the device to witness the memory shown."

James raised his eyebrows into his hairline. "And these memories are detailed accounts of things that have actually occurred? Is there anyway to manipulate them?"

Kingsley thought about how to best answer this question, but Harry interjected. "Yes, I have seen memories that have been tampered with by the person offering the memory. The memory in question that I viewed was disjointed and clearly had indications that it had been altered. The other memories that I had witnessed were much clearer, less confusing. I'm not sure if this answers your question but I have had some experience with this when Dumbledore was preparing me for the fight with Riddle in sixth year."

James nodded thoughtfully, "So the experience is very realistic then?"

Harry nodded back. "Yes, I was surprised with how realistic it was."

At that moment Phillip re-entered the room and went to sit where Eloise had sat originally and said somberly, "It would seem that Georgiana has agreed to allow Mr. Potter to show us his memories. She wanted me to tell you Mr. Potter, that you have her permission to be completely open. She also indicated that should include Malfoy Manor. She claimed you would understand her request."

Harry nodded somberly, "Yes sir, I do." Looking to Kingsley, they brought the pensieve out of the travel bag and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "So I think it would be best to start from the wedding that took place the night the Ministry fell. From there I will add memories as they happened to us in order. I will be able to take each of you one at a time. The memories will play much like a movie plays out except it's more of a three dimensional interaction. When the memories are done I will take you out of the pensieve back here to the room." He looked at the people in the room and each nodded their assent. Harry began extracting the memories and placing them in the pensieve.

Once it was completed the Queen moved towards the table and reached for Harry's hand. With one last look towards her son, she spoke, "Whenever you're ready Mr. Potter." And with a swift movement, both plunged head first into the past.

As the memories swirled around the two occupants, images begin to coalesce into definitive shapes and people. The first memory showed the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. As the Queen observed the scene, she noticed Georgiana dancing with some young man whom she didn't recognize. Then there's a sudden flash of light into the middle of the tent and the words from the light speak, "The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead...they are coming...they are coming..." And in a flash, images of people in black cloaks fill the tent and fighting breaks out. The Queen sees Georgiana rush and grab her friends and they disappear from the battle.

As that memory dissolves another takes it place. The three friends sitting in a cafe which looks to be somewhere in London, discussing their escape and future plans when two men dressed in some kind of workers uniforms, come in and walk to the counter. It would seem that Harry noticed them and pulls out his wand, and then another battle ensues. Explosions and breakage of glass and property. In the aftermath, it was evident that the children were victorious against these men. The Queen was surprised to see Georgiana perform what appeared to be some kind of memory spell on one of the assailants.

Again the memories swirl, but this time the trio find themselves in a kitchen of someone's home. There is another man present, who appears to be dragged along by two elfin creatures. It seems as if the man in question has taken something of value from the home. The Queen hears Harry ask to whom he had sold some locket to, and the man complains that he had given it away to some "ministry hag" who had her picture in the paper. It appears that they all recognize the woman in question, for they all seem to be a bit wary and afraid.

The next images swirl into existence. This scene shows the three in a bathroom somewhere, and three older individuals, two men and one woman who look to be asleep on the floor. The Queen sees Georgiana take hairs from the heads of these people and place them into flasks that have some liquid in them. Clothes were exchanged and once the flask contents were consumed, the trio's outward appearance identically match that of the three unconscious individuals.

The next images come into focus and these images are clearly of some underground complex. Most likely the Ministry of Magic. There the images follow Harry as he was separated from his comrades, albeit temporarily. Once reunited in some antechamber, it appears as if some woman is being questioned and the man standing with her looks to be the same man the Weasley boy turned into. The Queen also sees her granddaughter sitting on a bench next to some woman wearing a dreadful pink suit and wearing a large locket around her neck. She appears to be the one leading the questioning. Before long, Harry stuns the woman and Georgiana grabs the locket off her person and the three, along with the woman, escape through the corridor and into an elevator, all the while being chased by cloaked demons. Harry releases a spell that erupts from his wand and throws back the cloaked beings and they make their escape into the main chamber of the Ministry.

At this point, they are recognized. Flyers lamenting Mr. Potter as "undesirable number 1" flitter around like a whirlwind. Another man with long blond hair plaited back, appears to be chasing the three through the main hall. Chimney floo's were being closed off but the last image was one of Harry jumping through the floo and disappearing.

The next image shows a clearing of what looks like a forested area. The Weasley's boy is writhing on the ground and looks to be badly injured. Georgiana is screaming at Harry to grab something called "dittany" and she then proceeds to put up some spells around the clearing.

The next few images consist primarily of their time in a tent. Trying to figure out a way to destroy the locket. It would appear this "horcrux" was most difficult to destroy, and the three of them didn't seem to have any idea how. Did Dumbledore not explain things to Mr. Potter prior to his demise? As the Queen watches the images, she seems lost in thought and a bit angry at the headmaster for not properly preparing his charge.

A new image clears before her, of the three arguing in the tent and the Weasley's boy yelling at Harry things that the Queen herself was just pondering. Then the red-head makes to leave and gives her granddaughter an ultimatum: stay or go with him. The Queen is not surprised that Georgiana chose to stay, what surprised her was the look of devastation on her face. It would seem that there were some feelings on her granddaughter's part for this boy. The Queen is disappointed in the Weasley lad. How dare he make Georgiana choose!

The next image was of Georgiana and Harry in a graveyard. It would seem they were at the place where Harry's parents were buried. A strange elderly woman approaches them and leads them to her home. She and Harry are speaking some language the Queen can't understand. Then the woman morphs into a giant snake and a battle ensues before Georgiana grabs Harry and ferries them both away.

Images follow of both of them in a forest with snow on the ground. The Queen can hear Georgiana speaking, "Maybe we should stay here Harry, grow old." The Queen can see the uncertainty and devastation on both their faces. Down to a single wand, cold and hungry her heart breaks for the young duo...Realizing how truly difficult this journey had been for them.

Some time later the Weasley boy returns after saving Mr. Potter's life, and destroying the locket. They seemed to have taken possession of a sword of some kind. Further images of Georgiana berating the red-head and the three going to an odd house talking to a strange man about something called the "deathly hallows."

The next images the Queen watch are the hardest to bear. The three running for their lives and being taken to a manor by a beast-like man and another man who looks like he was in charge. They are brought before a woman with dark black hair who appears quite mad trying to figure out the identity of Harry after Georgiana altered his appearance with some spell that disfigured him. A young man with white blond hair called Draco, was brought into the drawing room to make a positive identification. The Queen has heard that name before, Draco Malfoy. So...this was the Malfoy boy who had spent years making her granddaughter feel inferior. As the Queen watches the scene, she can see the revulsion and fear on the young man's face. His eyes clearly indicate he knew the prisoners, but he didn't identify them. Curious.

However, nothing could prepare the Queen for what she witnesses next. The mad woman commanded some man to bring the boys to the dungeons, and left Georgiana to be questioned. The Queen felt her heart lodge in her throat. As the scene moves to the dungeons, screams can be heard coming from above and the Weasley boy screaming for Hermione. Harry taking a mirror out of his sock and pleading for help. Then an elf showing up and taking the other prisoners to a place called Shell Cottage. A man with a silver hand entering the dungeon and being stunned by the elf. Free, the two young men are able to make it to top of the stairs. There...lying on the floor...is Georgiana bleeding and tears streaming from her eyes. In that moment the Queen looks over at the real Mr. Potter and could see him clenching his fists, trying to keep his emotions in check. What happened to Georgiana? The Queen observes that the Malfoy boy looks like he is violently ill, while what appears to be his parents, watch on in disgusted apathy.

Wands drawn, Georgiana is eventually released when a large chandelier is dropped by the same elf. Vanishing from the room, the next image shows the survivors on a beach. The elf that had saved them, stabbed by the mad woman's dagger.

The scenes that follow show the three recovering at the cottage and talking to a strange creature called a Goblin, and the wand maker Ollivander. It would seem that another horcrux is in the vault of the mad woman, Bellatrix Lestrange. A plan is formulated and Georgiana transforms herself into the mad woman so they can break into her vault.

The next scenes are of the robbery of the goblin bank and breaking into the vault. Falling off a cart, facing a dragon! Nearly being crushed by treasure and escaping on the back of the same dragon. Apparently Georgiana thought that was the best means of escape. The Queen shakes her head and smiles. Even now, her granddaughter never ceases to amaze her with her ability to think on her feet.

Flying over the landscape on the back of a dragon and plunging into freezing water the three disappear to Hogsmeade and manage to avoid the Death Eaters with the help of Aberforth Dumbledore, Dumbledore's brother. Apparently there was no love lost between the two, interesting. The three manage to sneak into Hogwarts to look for another horcrux. Once inside the images show Mr. Potter searching the castle and talking to a ghost. Then heading to a large room with mountains of junk.

Upon finding the horcrux, the Malfoy boy re-appears with two other boys and a battle ensues and then fire! Living fire, everywhere...and they're running. Finding brooms the three manage to escape and destroy the horcrux but not before saving the Malfoy boy and one of his companions. Then the Weasley boy is asking Harry to look into Voldemort's mind to try and find him and what apparently is the last horcrux.

The three leave the castle as the battle is raging. Spells are flying everywhere and there are Giants, spiders and disaster everywhere you look. Finally they make it to a boathouse and the Queen can hear snippets of a conversation and then see a body being slammed against a wall by something. The trio move into the room and there lying on the ground is a man dressed in dark robes with black greasy hair. He pleads with Harry to take his tears and go to the pensieve. Harry does as he asks, and upon finishing a hissing voice permeates the air, halting the battle and telling Mr. Potter to give himself up.

The next images are of Harry going to an office and taking out the pensieve and pouring the memories in, and then coming out of the pensieve. Whatever he had seen, seems to upset him greatly for he falls to the steps and sits down in contemplation. The next image shows him at the bottom of a staircase talking to Georgiana and Mr. Weasley. Here he explains to them that he is a horcrux! Created the night his parents were killed. He states he is going to the forest and Georgiana offers to go with him. Harry tells her no. He tells them to kill the snake, and then Voldemort will be mortal again. Heavens! Immortality! How many of these horcruxes did the madman create?

The next image shows Harry facing Voldemort, the killing curse being thrown and Harry lying on the ground. There is commotion in the background and someone asking if the boy is dead. Then a quiet voice asking Harry if Draco is still alive, to which Harry nods in the affirmative. The woman, Malfoy's mother? Speaks and assures the crowd that Harry is indeed, dead. Curious.

What seems like the final images come into view. Harry falling, being thrown a wand by the young Malfoy of all people. Battle raging, fighting Voldemort and ultimately defeating the madman. As the last images fade from view the Queen is pulled from the pensieve and back into the palace room. It takes a few moments to process what she has seen. But the singular vision of Georgiana lying on the floor bleeding and broken shakes her to her very core. Harry looks ashen as well, he didn't think it would affect him so much relieving these past months. But he feels worn and tired, not just from the experience but feeling like the last seven years have finally caught up with him. He watches Prince Phillip move forward and take his mother and gently move her to the setee. The Queen grabs his hand firmly trying to get her emotions under control. Both Phillip and James have never seen their matriarch so affected. Whatever memories Harry shared must have been truly upsetting.

Phillip looks into his mother's face and gently asks, "Mother, are you alright?"

The Queen gently places her hand on Phillip's cheek. "No my son, I am not. I can't begin to process the things I have witnessed." She gazes at Harry stoically, "Mr. Potter...Harry...I am truly in awe of what you have survived this past year. I don't believe I've witnessed acts of such courage and bravery as I have seen with yourself and my granddaughter. I feel both humbled and livid having to have witnessed such things. I'm sure there's more than what you offered with your memories?" The Queen gave him a knowing look.

Phillip watches the exchange closely between his mother and the younger man. While he doesn't want to assume or overstep protocol, his instincts as a father are leading him at this point. "Mother, I need to understand...to know what has happened to Georgiana." Phillip states a bit more harshly than he intended.

The Queen glares at him intently but after a few moments sighs in defeat. "I will not prevent you from seeking the answers, but I don't want to put Harry here, under any unnecessary strain. If he is willing, or perhaps the Minister, then you have my permission."

Phillip looks over at the two men and after a silent exchange Kingsley steps forward and offers to go into the pensieve with the Prince. Phillip moves forward and nods regally, taking Kingsley's arm and together fall into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact probably no more than 20 minutes, Phillip returned to the room visibly shaken and distressed. He quietly moved to sit back down next to his mother, putting his head in his hands, looking utterly sad and defeated. James at this point, was pacing by the window watching those within the room. What was so awful that had caused this reaction in his family? Did something truly horrific happen to Georgie? She'd seemed alright, mostly...except for looking underweight and tired. He started to move towards the pensieve when the side door opened and Georgie and his mother entered back into the room. The tension weighed heavily within the room, leaving Eloise feeling a bit uncertain as she guided her daughter towards the couch. Once seated she glanced over to her husband. "Phillip, is everything alright? Can I get you anything?"

Phillip lifted his head up at his wife's question, noticing the concern and fear shining from her sapphire eyes. Things had always been challenging for them, but especially this past year. Not knowing their daughter's whereabouts made their tenuous situation even more strained. Phillip, knowing his wife the way he did, considered that it was unlikely she would handle the knowledge that Mr. Potter shared well. He tried to control his emotions and slowly shakes his head. "I am fine dearest, but a glass of scotch might not be remiss." Eloise nodded and moved over to the liquor cart to pour a drink for her husband.

Georgiana looked at her grandmother and father, and can see the questions within both their eyes. Harry must have shown them quite a bit and Georgiana knows what they're silently asking her. She's just not sure how to answer that question without falling apart. As she starts to speak, she sees her brother move out of the corner of her eye and before she can stop him, James plunges his head into the pensieve.

Georgiana rushes after him as she screams, "James, NO!" Falling head first into the past.

Once in the pensieve, James and Georgiana are bombarded with the same images that both their grandmother and father have seen. James watches with increased shock and disbelief as the images play out. When the scene from the Manor come into view, and the screams of his sister can be heard echoing all around him, he looks completely sickened and livid in equal measure. When the final images of his Georgie offering to go with Harry out to face Voldemort, to what is almost certain death, James feels utterly devastated. Would his Pip, really have gone with her friend to die? Did she love him more than her own brother, her own family? And what exactly happened to her at the Manor?

As James is pulled from the pensieve by his sister, he stands there in absolute shock and wrenches his hand away, looking at her with hurt and confusion. Tears are streaming down Georgiana's cheeks as the rest of the group looks on, different emotions paying upon their faces. Eloise makes to move towards her son and daughter, but Georgiana puts her hand up to stop her mother. "Jamie," Georgiana chokes out pleadingly, "Please...please..." Georgiana reaches again for her brother and without warning he grabs her roughly and hugs her tightly whispering in her ear so the others can't hear him.

"Would you have really gone with him and left me? Left your family?"

Georgiana is beside herself. Her whole body shaken from the experience, but she knows that right now, in this minute she needs to try and explain her rationale to her brother.

"Yes. I would have gone." She can feel James stiffen in her embrace. "Not because I love him more. I don't. He is a brother to me in many ways. But as much as I know that I would have gone, I also knew that Harry would turn me down. It was my way of letting him know that I love him unconditionally. Just as I do you. Do you understand?"

James lifted his head back and moved Georgiana's hair away from her face, gently wiping her tear stained cheeks. He took a moment to look into her eyes, eyes that were so much like his own and their mother's. He could see the desperation there, the fear of rejection but also the love. The pure and unwavering love she had for him, and at that moment he feels the fool. How could he doubt his own sister, who always gives without thought for herself? Her bravery and sacrifice has never been more apparent than at this moment and he grabs her back into his embrace and whispers words of love and comfort. Telling her how proud he is of her, how lucky he is to have her as his sister. She nods her head at his words and tells James how much she loves him in return.

After several moments the Queen clears her throat and the two siblings separate and move to the couch, with James' arm still tightly clasped around his sister's shoulders, and her face buried against his chest. When Georgiana calms completely her eyes meet her grandmother's first and then her father, then over to Kingsley and Harry. "I'm sorry, Grandmother."

"No my dear, I'm not upset with you. James you however, I simply don't know what to say."

Georgiana's eyes shine at her grandmother pleadingly. "Please don't be angry Grandmother. I think James needed to see for his own sake, and it is probably just as well. I don't want anymore secrets between us. Full disclosure, that was what we agreed, yes?"

The Queen silently nods her head then Eloise turns to Phillip and asks, "So, the memories? Should I?"

Phillip considers his wife. He knows she is strong in many ways, but also more fragile than most realize and he is not sure if this would break her. To hear their daughter's screams. To see the carnage. His gaze bores into Eloise and then he slowly shakes his head. "Dearest, I'm not sure what to say here. I'm not inclined to see you suffer, which I know you would. But I also know if I forbid it, you will just resent me further." A few eyebrows rise at this comment. "So I leave the decision to you."

Eloise then fixes her gaze upon her children sitting across from her. Her son's face is stoic but pale. Her daughter looks spent, but fearful and almost desperate. For a moment she gazes towards the pensieve and thinks about all that has been said, then she turns back towards her daughter. "Why do I get the feeling that there is something more going on here?" Her eyes are fixed on her daughter whose face pales and hands start to shake. Then she looks back to her husband, "Phillip, what am I missing here?"

Phillip is astounded, he's always known his wife was intelligent but never would he have guessed that she was this astute. Pondering the best course in which to answer, his thoughts are interrupted by the strained voice of his daughter.

"Mum, Harry can only show memories from his perspective. We weren't always together...there were times when we were separated due to certain circumstances." At this confession James' face gets even paler and the Queen looks visibly upset.

Eloise appears contemplative for a few moments and the tension is palpable within the room. She looks again at her daughter and asks quietly, "You were separated? Willingly or unwillingly?" And again Phillip is amazed at his wife's perceptiveness of the situation.

Georgiana sighs at her mother and says in a small voice, "unwillingly."

Eloise released a sharp breath as she notices the tension on the others faces within the room. Whatever this is it would appear that Georgiana alone is privy to the answers. "So, you were separated from Harry here, unwillingly." She states matter-of-factly. Eloise rises and moves over towards her daughter and sits on the other side of her and gently takes her from her son. She whispers in Georgiana's ear, "Whatever this is, whatever happened we can get through it together. You need to trust us. We love you sweetie. Nothing and no one will ever change that. Please let us help you." Eloise moves back and takes her daughter's face in her hands and kisses her forehead gently.

After a moment of contemplation, Georgiana stands up and goes over to the pensieve and removes the memory of her torture at Malfoy Manor. Harry is shocked. He had asked her many times what happened at the Manor, and he had seen the scar on her arm, which is now covered by a glamour charm. But whatever her mother has said has clearly resolved something within his best friend, and he couldn't be more grateful for it.

The Queen looks over to her son, and this time it's not even a question. She knows her son, and he will not wait to see this. She nods her permission and he steps forward towards the pensieve. Harry grips Georgiana's shoulder and moves towards her father and both are taken away to that fateful night.

The first image that appears is of the madwoman stating that she is going to have a conversation with Georgiana "girl to girl." Then, in what has to be a parent's worst nightmare, Phillip hears the witch yell out "Crucio!" And his daughter's screams fill the air. The mad witch keeps asking her about the sword, how they got it and if they took anything else. Georgiana bravely tells her she doesn't know and the screams start again. If Phillip thought that was the worst of it, he was very wrong. The witch then hovers over his daughter and proceeds to carve into her flesh! Georgiana's screams rent through the air and Phillip feels an anger of which he has never known come over him. In a singular moment it would appear that his daughter's eyes are fixed on someone else. She looks pleadingly at the young Malfoy boy, who looks back at her with pain, sympathy and fear. The boy then moves like he is going to try and help, but his father and mother hold him back firmly as his mother whispers something into his ear.

The screams start again and this time, there is a bang and then the two boys are back in the room and spells are flying. The chandelier drops and an elf whisks them away to safety. At this point Phillip feels himself being pulled from the pensieve and back into the room.

Both Phillip and Harry are visibly shaken by what they have just witnessed. Phillip has never been more grateful for his upbringing than at this moment. Had in not been for years of training in guarding and controlling his emotions, he is absolutely sure he would be screaming and crying out in rage and sorrow. His eyes lock with his mother's and she is unsure of what to do for her son for probably the first time in her life. The emotions warring over her son's face are not something she has ever seen. In that moment, the Queen realizes for all the power she holds, there are just some life lessons and truths that she can't shield her family from.

Eloise watches her husband closely trying to come to grips with his emotional state and is unsure whether to approach her husband to offer comfort or allow him his space to process whatever it was he saw in Georgiana's memories. However, her resolve crumbles when Phillip looks at her despondently and she goes to him, wrapping her arms around him. He buries his head in her neck and breathes deeply, trying to steady the thunderous beating of his heart. Again, this day, his wife has astounded him with her strength and calmness. This situation has truly given him much to ponder, and he realizes perhaps for the first time that he has truly underestimated Eloise.

The Queen regally stands up from the setee and approaches the pensieve, looking at it questioningly. Perhaps she does not want to know the secrets shown there. Her mind is warring with her heart. On the one hand she is The Monarch of her country, but today she is a mother and grandmother first. If she is to protect her granddaughter in the future, she needs all information, no matter how difficult that might be.

She turns to face the Minister of Magic and nods her head in his direction. Kingsley understanding her request takes her into the pensieve and they are transported into the past. Phillip lets go of his wife and moves to his daughter, who now is quietly sobbing into her brother's shoulder. He takes her into his arms whispering, "my brave, brave girl." What seems like an eternity later, but in actuality is mere minutes the Queen returns ashen-faced and trembling with shock and rage. She looks to her husband, who comes quickly to her side and leads her back to the setee, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

The room is quiet except for the occasional sobs coming from the young Princess. James looks at his father, a question in his eyes. He needs to know, and he's not sure how to ask. Harry, seeing his conflicting emotions, looks over at the Queen and addressing her asks, "Your Majesty, I know it might not be my place but I would be willing to take Prince James into the pensieve to witness the memories." At this, Georgiana sobs get a bit louder.

The Queen gazes at her grandson. How can she possibly subject her grandson to witness the torture of his beloved sister? He IS growing into a fine young man, but in many ways he is still a boy. It will, she has no doubt, strip all of his young innocence away. James can see his grandmother struggling to decide how to proceed. He is grateful to Harry for his willingness to take him into the pensieve. He looks at his sister and gently reaches for her hand and stokes her knuckles. She silently turns to him and the look that is exchanged is one where words are not needed. James is silently asking for his sister's trust and permission and Georgiana is giving him her trust and permission in return.

James gaze lands back on his grandmother who then looks at her granddaughter, (whose expression seems to be accepting), and then nods once to her grandson. James rises gracefully from the couch, straightening his blazer and walks towards Harry and the pensieve. As they move forward together, James nods once to Harry and as one they plunge one last time into the past.

All eyes are on the pair but none more so than Georgiana. Of all the memories, this one she has not been able to shake. And now both her brother's are witnessing her at her absolute worst. When she went on the run with Harry, she knew there was a good chance she might not come out of this alive. Selfishly, she justified her actions because she needed to protect her family and her people no matter what the personal cost. But seeing the effect it is having on her family today, she can't help but feel a tremendous sense of guilt and shame for not being more open and honest.

She looks up as James and Harry return. Harry's emerald gaze is hard and unflinching but it is James' reaction that she is most concerned with. He looks terrifying. Georgiana can't ever remember seeing her brother look this angry, this livid. He looks down at her and his gaze softens somewhat. Georgiana, thinking he is angry at her, starts to apologize but James puts his hand up to silence her. He then moves over to kiss her on her forehead and murmurs words of love, then straightens his back and walks with purpose out of the room.

Georgiana is shocked, while Harry tries to give her some reassurance. "Give him time Hermione. He's not angry at you. None of us are. We are angry that you were hurt. I can't speak for the others, but I will never be able to not feel guilty that you had to suffer because of me."

Georgiana smiles wanly at Harry and shakes her head. "Not everything is your fault, Harry. I did what I needed to do to protect the ones I love, that includes you." Harry nods and lowers his head.

Georgiana decides to go after her brother, but her mother gently holds her arm back. "Darling, he needs to process this on his own. Give him time to adjust. He's not as skilled as your Father or Grandmother in managing his emotions. I think perhaps he needs privacy, and we should respect that."

Georgiana looks questioningly at her father and he nods his head in agreement. "This day has been emotionally taxing on all of us. You have had to learn to keep you emotions in check during war, my dear. Trial by fire. Your brother has never had to face such stark realities. Living here in the palace we are well insulated, and for the first time in his life he is truly seeing how horrible people can be to each other. Just be patient with him."

The Queen, realizing that the company is spent physically and emotionally, decides to end the meeting for today. "Perhaps it might be best if we all take a rest before dinner this evening." Gesturing to Harry and Kingsley, "You are both welcome to stay in the guest quarters. I can have something prepared."

Kingsley regretfully refuses the invitation. "I must decline, Your Majesty. There is still much in the Ministry of Magic that needs to be done. Trials are being set for the supporters of Riddle, and Aurors are being tasked to round up any remaining Death Eaters, and sympathizers."

"I see," states the Queen, "We will need to have a conversation about that Minister Shacklebolt. Please contact me when you are free to meet later this week. There is still much to discuss."

Kingsley nods his agreement and looks to Harry. "Are you going to stay here, or should I take you back with me?"

Harry grimaces as he addresses Georgiana. "The Weasley's owled me late last night. The services for Fred are this upcoming Saturday at the Burrow. I was planning on attending but I can stay for a bit if you want me to."

Georgiana sits up and asks her grandmother, "I would like to attend the services grandmother. I would have to go as Hermione, if that would be okay?"

The Queen nods in understanding at her granddaughter and then asks the Minister, "Will there be security present?"

Kingsley nods his head. "Yes, there will be increased security. The services for Lupin and Tonks will be held the following Wednesday at Andromeda's home. Perhaps we can make arrangements to meet here Friday and I can take Harry and Georgiana back to Grimmauld Place with me Friday evening. The home is still under the Fidelius Charm, and she would be safe there. I was made secret keeper when Dumbledore died."

The Queen ponders the situation briefly then defers to her son and daughter-in-law. Both nod their assent. "Very well, let's try and meet after lunch on Friday. I have many things to discuss and we need to come to some decisions about the future." Looking over at Harry she states, "You are most welcome to stay here Mr. Potter, I will have the staff prepare you a room."

Harry smiles genuinely. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am grateful for your hospitality."

Georgiana moves over to Kingsley giving him a brief hug. "Thank you for coming today and bringing the pensieve. Please convey my thanks to Professor McGonagall and tell her that I would like to speak with her soon."

Kingsley nods his head. "I will tell her to expect to hear from you." Smiling at both his young friends, he says with a bit of humor, "Take care of each other. Stay out of trouble, and I'll see you Friday."

"We don't go looking for trouble Kings," Harry chuckles, "It finds us."

"Well let's hope that is in the past Mr. Potter," says Eloise firmly, "I for one, would hope that the worst is behind us and only good things are ahead from here on out."

Phillip smiles at his wife fondly and wraps a arm around her waist, kissing her temple affectionately. Eloise startled, looks up at her husband questioningly and raises an eyebrow, while Phillip just continues to smile gently at her causing her to blush prettily.

"Perhaps it's time to bid farewell. I for one feel no shame in saying I need to have a bit of a kip. Georgiana, you will be able to see Harry to his room and then I expect you to get some rest as well." Phillip moves to the Minister and holds out his hand for Kingsley to shake. "Thank you for coming today Minister Shacklebolt. We appreciate your willingness for full transparency and I look forward to seeing you again on Friday."

Kingsley takes that as his cue to leave and Georgiana grabs the journal, leading Harry to the guest quarters. Harry offers his arm and together they walk down the hall and up the stairs.

"Harry," Georgiana says softly, "Thank you for today. For staying with me. You don't have to you know. I'd of thought you'd want to go to the Burrow and see Ginny."

Harry grimaces sadly at Georgiana. "I sent her an owl, but she didn't respond. I just think they need time to grieve as a family. And as much as I love the Weasley's, you're my family Hermione. You always have been. I'm grateful that your grandmother has seen fit to include me. I'm truly honored. I thought for sure she'd resent me."

Harry dropped his head with shame causing Georgiana to swat his arm. "Harry James Potter! Stop it this instant! You need to stop blaming yourself for the faults of others. You are not responsible for what happened to me, anymore than you are responsible for Fred's death, or Lupin, or Tonks or Sirius. We all make our choices. Sirius chose to go to the ministry to save you because he loved you. Tonks chose to face the Death Eaters instead of staying at home with Teddy. I think it was because she was an Auror through and through. As far as myself, I made the choice long ago to stand at your side. My reasons were because I loved you, but also because I love my family and my country. I couldn't stand by why a demented madman set out to destroy everything I loved. Duty guided me, but my love gave me strength of purpose even in the face of overwhelming adversity. And while I have scars to remind me of my choices, both physically and emotionally, I don't regret my choices. We are alive. We won. That's what's important."

Harry shook his head fondly at his best friend, the sister of his heart. "Still bossy after all this time." They both laugh together.

"Yes, and don't you forget it Harry Potter."

"Don't worry Hermione, even if I tried you'll just remind me."

"Yes she will." Said a voice coming from down the corridor. The two friends looked up to see James considering them curiously. His sister appears completely at ease with Harry and James can't help feeling a bit of jealousy, but mostly he was glad for it. The friendship these two forged in the heat of battle, would never be torn asunder. James was grateful that his sister had a friend as loyal as Harry was to her. "She loves to be proven right. She's smarter than most everyone, and never lets you forget that fact." James teased.

Georgiana smiled brightly at her brother. "That's because I am a know-it-all." She teased back and Harry laughed. Yes, things would get back to normal eventually, or perhaps a better version of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came quickly. Harry had enjoyed the last several days spending time with Hermione at her family home. It was different seeing her in the role in which she had been born into. She was still serious, but a bit more relaxed. Her sense of humor seemed to be more spontaneous, and she was quick to share a laugh. The staff seemed to dote on her, and she in return treated them all with kindness and love. Harry also noted how at ease she was with her parents. He had only met the Granger's on one occasion, and felt that their relationship with Hermione had been a bit stiff and formal. Harry understood now why that was. The last few days had been an eye opening experience indeed.

Georgiana, James and Harry were in the dining room having lunch when they heard the floo activate. Georgiana left the room and went into the parlor where she saw Kingsley step out of the floo. Her father was there, but her mother was not. When Kingsley saw them both he bowed formally and greeted the two.

Phillip stepped forward to shake the man's hand and Georgiana came over and gave him a brief hug. "How are things at the Ministry, Kingsley?"

Kingsley smiled ruefully, "Hectic. We are trying to undo the damage that was done during the war, and there is still much to be done. However, I have a letter here for you Georgiana, from Minerva. I also have a letter from Molly Weasley. I should be here for a few hours. If you want to send a response back with me, I'd be happy to take them for you."

Georgiana nodded her thanks, kissed her Father's cheek and went back into the dining room where James and Harry were just finishing their lunch. Georgiana excused herself to write the responses to the letters Kingsley brought and then the three decided to go for a walk on the grounds.

In the parlor, the Crown Prince and the Minister sat down to tea and awaited the arrival of the Queen. She had been called on business earlier that morning on a state matter, and Phillip had told her he would receive the Minister of Magic in her stead. He explained this to the Minister and the two men exchanged pleasantries for nearly 20 minutes before the Queen arrived. As she entered the room, both men stood and bowed before offering their greetings. She accepted them with ease and sat down on the setee. Tea was served and the meeting began.

They discussed the concerns Shacklebolt had in regards to the current state of the Ministry of Magic. He explained the process for the upcoming trials. The Queen listened to the current state of affairs and then shared their information about the concerns Prime Minister Blair had in regards to maintaining the Statue of Secrecy. Once general matters were out of the way, the Queen shared with the new Minister her concerns over her granddaughter. Georgiana had discussed with her grandmother her desire to return to Hogwarts for her final year to obtain her N.E.W.T.S. While the Queen had many concerns over Georgiana returning to the magical world, she understood her granddaughter's need to finish her education. After everything she had gone through, the Queen wanted to discuss their options with Kingsley. But more importantly, the Queen was determined that her granddaughter no longer hide her true identity. She explained her reasons to both her son and the Minister of Magic. She also explained how she wanted to go about introducing Hermione as Georgiana.

Shacklebolt listened to the Queen's concerns and desires concerning her granddaughter. What she was suggesting was unprecedented, however...once the Queen showed Kingsley the documentation she had, and how she wanted to utilize this information to ensure her granddaughter's future place in the magical and muggle world, the Minister couldn't disagree. It was without precedent. However, perhaps by doing what the Queen was suggesting, it would prevent future prejudiced despots from thinking they could wipe out muggles.

"Your Majesty, am I to assume you will be discussing this with Georgiana prior to the trials? If she is agreeable, I see no reason to not go forward with this suggestion. It would be crucial to keep this just between yourselves, and perhaps Harry. But I also know that Georgiana wanted to tell the Weasley's and Professor McGonagall before this became public knowledge. But if you want this to have the impact you desire, surprise might be the best course of action."

The Queen nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I do believe that Georgiana will comply. And it will be helpful to have Harry as an ally. Do you know if he is planning on returning to Hogwarts in the fall? Also, I know she wishes to tell the Weasley family, and she did mention Professor McGonagall as well. I have no objections as long as they are willing to take similar vows as you and Harry have done. Do you foresee this being a problem?

"I have no idea what Harry's plans are currently. I was hoping he might consider joining the Auror ranks immediately. The Ministry is toying with a proposal to allow Harry, Ronald and Georgiana the chance to forego taking their Exams and entering the ministry immediately. I don't see your granddaughter taking that option. The young men, well I'm not as convinced. Mr. Weasley was never a particularly devoted student. Harry was more studious, but after everything he may want to help put away the Death Eaters more than returning to school. As far as assuring secrecy, if any aren't willing to take a Wizarding Oath, then they would not be permitted knowledge of Georgiana's true identity until the trial date."

The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "If Georgiana does return, and Harry does not, we would need to put some sort of security measures in place. If my plan goes accordingly, we may not need to worry about that as intensively. But I want to be prepared."

Kingsley assured the Queen he would have an answer for her before the trial date. The Queen nodded her thanks and asked what day the trial was set for. Kingsley stated that the date was set for June 2nd. The Queen nodded and thanked Kingsley for his service. As she went to rise, her son and the Minister rose with respect. "We will take you to Georgiana and Harry. I'm sure they'll want time to adjust back to the magical world before the service tomorrow."

Phillip rose with his mother and she took his arm as he led her from the room. Kingsley followed closely and they found James walking with Harry and Georgiana on the grounds talking and laughing amongst themselves. The Queen looked to her son and smiled, grateful for the happiness she was witnessing. It would seem that having Mr. Potter around brought a calming influence to her granddaughter, and gave James someone who shared his love for his sister. Perhaps the Queen needed to look closer into Mr. Potter's situation. From what Georgiana had told her, he had lost most of his family and the ones that remained were cold and uncaring.

They trio noticed the adults immediately. Georgiana reached her grandmother first and curtsied. "Hello grandmother. Are you finished with your meeting?"

"Yes my dear, we just completed our talk. I would like a word with you if possible?"

Georgiana looked to her father and then back to her grandmother. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, I just need to discuss a few things before you leave tonight. The Minister needs to return to the ministry and he has assured us that both you and Harry are safe returning to Grimmauld Place on your own."

"Oh, alright. I just need to go grab a couple of letters for the Minister to take with him. If you will please excuse me I will be right back." The Queen nodded at her granddaughter, and Georgiana hurriedly dashed away to get her replies to Minerva and Molly.

Georgiana returned and handed her letters to Kingsley. He told Georgiana he would be by Grimmauld Place later that evening to place the glamour charm back on, and then said his formal goodbye's to the Queen, Phillip and James. The Queen walked over to Georgiana and placed her arm within the nook of hers and together. they walked towards the main parlor for some tea. The men decided to head to the lounge to watch sport before dinner.

Once settled, the Queen looked at Georgiana questioningly. "How are you feeling today, my dear?"

"I'm doing well, Grandmother. I feel a little stronger everyday."

"That's good," the Queen replied. "Are you feeling nervous about tomorrow?"

Georgiana looked at her grandmother sadly. "Nervous and sad. I don't know how the Weasley's are going to get past Fred's death. Especially George. And I want to tell the Weasley's the truth about myself. I just don't want to burden them further right now."

The Queen nodded her head in understanding. "I have spoken with Minister Shacklebolt extensively about your situation my dear. I think it is best if we discuss that, but I wanted to know if you've had the chance to read any entries from the journal I gave you?"

"Oh, yes Grandmother!" Georgiana exclaimed excitedly, "I haven't gotten very far, just the first few years, but I've learned so much! Queen Elizabeth truly was a remarkable person."

The Queen smiled fondly in agreement. "Yes she was. I'm quite proud to have her name, for she truly was an inspiration. A woman ahead of her time in many ways. But, I want you to take the journal with you and try to finish it before the end of the month."

Georgiana looked a bit perplexed. "Is there some urgency that I finish it so soon?"

The Queen considered her granddaughter closely. "Once you finish the journal I'm sure you will have many questions for me. But I know the biggest question you may have will have to do with the first Lucius Malfoy."

The Queen looked at Georgiana, to which she nodded vigorously. "Yes, I was wondering about the connection between the two, more than what you indicated. Is there something pertinent you feel I should be aware of before I finish my readings?"

With a deep sigh, the Queen took her granddaughter's hand. "The trial for the Malfoy's is set for June 2nd. The Minister believes strongly that both you and Harry will be called to testify about what happened at Malfoy Manor." Georgiana flinched at this. "But, unfortunately that is not all. I know you want to go back to Hogwarts and finish your studies?" The Queen questioned. Georgiana nodded her head in the affirmative. "That is what the Minister and I believed that you would desire, so we have discussed how to best achieve that, while introducing you properly to the Wizarding public at large."

Georgiana looked confusedly at her grandmother. "You both feel that the trial is the best time to reveal my true identity? Grandmother, no offense but you cannot be serious!"

"On the contrary my dear. I am very serious. Read the journal entries and come see me when you get back from the services next week. We have time to go over all the particulars. In the meantime, you have my permission to inform the Weasley family and Professor McGonagall of your heritage, only on one condition..." The Queen paused knowing that this condition will not be easy for her granddaughter to go along with. Georgiana sat up with her back ramrod straight as if bracing herself for the worst. "They will all be required to take a Wizarding Oath, much like Minister Shacklebolt and Harry. If any member is not willing to do so, they must leave immediately and wait to hear it with the rest of the Wizarding world. Can you accept my decision?"

Georgiana was thoughtful for a moment. She did understand her grandmother's reasoning, and after everything she had put her family through over the past year, Georgiana was relieved to allow her loved ones to take some of the decisions.

"I understand, Grandmother. And I am grateful for your willingness in allowing me the choice to tell others that are important to me the truth."

The Queen smiled. "Now just one more question my dear. Tell me what your feelings are for the Mr. Weasley. I only ask because I sensed something when I was viewing Harry's memories that led me to believe you may care for the boy more deeply than what was previously alluded to."

Georgiana shook her head in resignation. "I may have fancied him for a time, Grandmother, but these past months have shown me that we probably wouldn't be well-suited for each other in the long run. Ronald can be brave and loyal, but he can also be petty and hurtful. You saw what happened before he left Harry and I. When he returned to us, he was contrite and a bit more humble. I know he thinks he cares for me. But how can you claim to care for someone one moment, and be so hateful the next?"

The Queen smiled ruefully at the naïveté of her granddaughter. "Hmm...they say love and hate are two sides of the same coin. It is far easier to hate than it is to love I think. Your grandfather and I had some very tough years early on in our marriage and I know that your parents have had their struggles as well." To this Georgiana nodded sadly. "But I know my darling, that you need a man who takes responsibility seriously. Who is strong and capable. Smart and cunning. Someone to challenge you and support you in times of peace and strife. Tell me, do you get these things from Mr. Weasley?"

Georgiana thought about it, and the more she thought about it the more she realized that Ron and she were fundamentally too different. He was coddled and had a propensity for selfishness in his relationships. He was quick to anger at times, and didn't always think rationally. But his insecurity, especially over Harry was something Georgiana wasn't sure she could ever put behind her. Whether or not Ron was in his right mind with the horcrux feeding on his worst fears, he chose to leave. And when the going got tough, would he leave again? Could she really take that chance?

"My feelings are a bit confused, I will admit, Grandmother. I care for Ronald, I'm just not sure exactly what that means. I may have left things a bit up in the air." Georgiana went on to explain about the destruction of the horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets, as well as the kiss.

Her Grandmother raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So you do have romantic feelings for this boy."

"I honestly don't know," Georgiana replied. "We kissed yes, but it was the heat of the moment. Not being sure if we would make it through the night. The next morning, when the battle was won, I felt different. It's hard to explain it, but I don't think I feel for Ronald the way your supposed to feel for someone you're crazy about."

"Have you missed him this past week? How do you feel in preparation of seeing him tomorrow?"

Georgiana sighed loudly, "Not how I think I should be feeling if I wanted more than friendship. Also I don't anticipate he is going to take the news of my true identity well."

The Queen pondered this for a moment. "Well, perhaps it is just as well. I must admit, I've never been too fond of the Weasley boy. I know he was and is a good friend, but I remember how you were when you came home for Christmas both your fourth and sixth years. You were terribly unhappy, all due to that young man."

"Ron is just so set in his ways. Stubborn and quick to judgement. I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable meltdown I'm sure is to follow once I tell him the truth. I'm sure it will not help things that I've already confided in Harry. I'd like to think Ron is capable of getting past his jealousy, but I'm not convinced."

The Queen took a sip of her tea. "You are a strong woman dearest, I am sure whatever you decide will be in your best interests." Sighing gently and looking down, the Queen lowered her voice. "In past years, your Father and I would have started the process of arranging a marriage for you, just as ours had been. Times have changed that is true, but there are still obligations that must be met. Once you finish the journal, you might have a better understanding where that future might be headed."

Georgiana chuckled lightly, "You know I think Divination is rubbish, Grandmother, but I will try and keep an open mind."

The Queen smiled fondly. "That is all I ask, my dear. Let's get you back to young Harry so you both can get settled back to his home before it's too late. I will expect you back at the palace no later than next Saturday."

Georgiana nodded. "Of course. I will make sure I try to talk with them before that time. Thank you for being so understanding, Grandmother. I know this hasn't been easy on any of us, but I'm grateful for your support and love."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Georgiana found themselves settled back at Grimmauld Place later that same evening. The two friends sat in the library reading and waiting for the Minister to show and re-place the charm concealing her true appearance. As Harry started to drift to sleep the floo activated, and in came Kingsley, cleaning the ash from his robes.

"Good evening you two." Greeted the Minister of Magic.

"Hi Kingsley." Harry smiled as he stood to shake the Minister's hand. "We were wondering when we might be seeing you this evening. I didn't realize how late it was."

Georgiana stood to give Kingsley a hug. "It's good to see you Kingsley, can I get you some tea, something to eat? You look tired."

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you Georgiana. And yes, I am exhausted."

Georgiana left to go downstairs to the kitchen, leaving the two men alone. "How goes it at the Ministry, Kings? Have the Aurors had any success in rounding up any remaining Death Eaters?"

"Things are still crazy Harry. Robards is in charge of the Aurors since Yaxley was sent to Azkaban awaiting trial. Avery and McNair were apprehended earlier this week. Dolohov's trial is scheduled for late next week and the Lestrange Brothers soon after. There are still some low level Death Eaters at large, but Lucius Malfoy has been helping the Ministry in exchange for allowing his family to remain on house arrest until their trial date of June 2nd. I have been meeting with him directly and it was his information that led to the capture of Avery and McNair."

Harry looked shocked. "Blimey, I didn't think ol' Lucius had it in him, but perhaps he's hoping for leniency at his trial?"

Kingsley nodded in response. "He is hoping to spare Narcissa and Draco the brunt of his actions, or inactions as the case may be. However, it may be a case of too little, too late. Although much of his information has been useful, he has not asked for any other concessions."

Harry thought on this. "Do you think he has something up his sleeve?"

Georgiana walked back into the room with a tray set of tea and sandwiches. "Who has what up his sleeve, Harry?"

Harry looked at Georgiana warily. "Lucius Malfoy. Apparently he's been helping the Ministry by giving them information on some of the remaining Death Eaters."

Looking at Harry with shock, Georgiana turned towards Kingsley. "Is this true? What does he want? How has he helped..."

Kingsley put his hand up to silence Georgiana's questioning. "He gave us the information that led to the capture of Avery and McNair. He has offered information on Dolohov and the Lestrange Brothers. He hasn't asked for anything other than allowing he and his family to remain on house arrest until the trial. Apparently it did not go unnoticed by some that their family defected towards the end of the battle. Malfoy Manor provides some measure of protection for the family, and at this time we still have no way to know who is trustworthy and who isn't. Malfoy has offered help in that regard."

"I see. I'm sure this sudden change of heart will not make him and his family popular amongst some of the remaining pureblood families. Although, it is quite Slytherin of him to be willing to sell out his comrades, but I don't trust him nor his family."

Harry looked at Georgiana thoughtfully. "Hermione, Narcissa did lie to Voldemort to save my life, even if it was to get to Malfoy. And Malfoy did lie at the Manor when he said he didn't recognize us, even though I'm sure he did."

"I understand that Harry, but they both watched me being tortured by that crazy psychotic bitch." Harry raised his eyebrows at Georgiana's use of foul language while Kingsley just smirked. "I don't trust them but I'm willing to try and be open-minded. I can't argue that the three of them looked like they were prisoners in their own home but that still doesn't justify what happened." Georgiana could feel tears starting to form behind her eyes.

Harry, noticing his best friend's distress, moved over to wrap Georgiana in a hug. "I'm not saying you need to forgive Hermione. But the truth is, if it wasn't for Malfoy and his mother lying, I'd be dead. We all would be most likely, and I can't forget that. It wouldn't be right not to."

That was one of the things Georgiana loved most about Harry, his ability to do the right thing. "I know Harry, and I know your right." She looked at Kingsley. "My Grandmother mentioned to me that there is a good chance that Harry and I will get called to testify at the Malfoy's trial?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, I'd imagine you both will be asked to appear. The Malfoy's have representation, their family attorney is a wizard by the name of Marchand. The Chief Warlock would normally preside over the hearing, but since the death of Dumbledore and the incarceration of Umbridge, I will be presiding over all the hearings. As you both know, Gawain Robards is the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur Weasley has just been made my Senior Undersecretary. We all will be overseeing the upcoming Death Eater Trials."

Harry smiled in earnest. "That's brilliant about Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Fred would've been proud."

Harry looked to Hermione. "We need to figure out how and when we are going to tell the Weasley's. Have you given it any thought?"

"I was thinking of inviting the Order members here next Friday for dinner. Perhaps it might be better to invite them in more of an official capacity?" Georgiana looked to Kingsley. "Do you think the invitation would be better received if it came from you or us, Kingsley? I want to make sure everyone understands the seriousness of attending, but I'm not sure if it would be taken as such coming from just Harry and I. I also briefly discussed this with my Grandmother. She is willing to make an appearance to verify my story, and answer any questions. I'm just not sure I want to subject her to this, if it turns ugly."

Kingsley asked Georgiana thoughtfully. "Why don't you think they won't take the information well?"

"I think most will, but Ron will be upset that I told Harry before him and I'm not sure how he will react, obviously. I could tell him the night beforehand, but I'm not sure I want to."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I think he might surprise you. I think Ron has matured a bit since he left us in the Forest of Dean. Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Looking at Harry, Georgiana realized she couldn't place an even bigger burden on him. It was going to be hard enough, but he was right. If she didn't tell Ron before the rest of his family, he would feel hurt and betrayed even worse than he might otherwise. "Fine. Kingsley if you are willing to come by Thursday evening for a bit, we can bring Ron here and tell him directly. As for Friday, I'm willing to do this however you feel is best."

Kingsley smiled gently at both Harry and Georgiana. "I will extend the invitation to the rest of the Order to be here at six on Friday evening. As for Thursday, I will get here when I can and we can go from there."

"Sounds good Kingsley, now if you wouldn't mind..." As Georgiana gestured to herself.

Kingsley stood and waved his wand..."Celare Heredis"

As Georgiana looked down at herself, she could feel the changes taking place. Harry looked on wide-eyed and smiled when the changes revealed Hermione Granger once more. "Blimey Hermione, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that." He laughed.

"Hopefully Harry, if all goes well, you won't have to for much longer. I have to say though, I won't miss this hair!" Generating a shared laugh from all.


	7. Chapter 7

It was eerily quiet within the walls of Malfoy Manor. The house felt dark and depressed, and had since the Dark Lord took residence within its walls. Sitting at the dining room table with his parents, there wasn't much conversation to be had. His father, while looking better than he did at the end of the battle, was still without a wand. His mother, seemed aloof and withdrawn whenever she and his father were in the same room. Draco knows they aren't sharing a room at present. His mother was still angry over almost losing her only child. Draco would feel sorry for his father, but it seemed his own anger outweighed any other emotion at present. In less than a month they will have to go before the Wizengamot as a family to be tried for crimes committed in the service of the Dark Lord. The only reason they're not in Azkaban awaiting trial, is due to his father's willingness to help the Ministry by turning on his brethren. If Draco wasn't so angry, he might be more concerned about the potential personal fallout in the relationships with his friends. But that hardly matters if one ends up spending a lifetime in Azkaban or receiving the Dementor's Kiss.

Food these days holds little appeal. But Draco knows that he might not have the luxury of eating well much longer, so he forces himself to enjoy it while he can. The house elves seem oddly subdued, as if they can sense what is to come. They hover and look for ways to serve endlessly, as if they too are afraid of what will happen to them, if there are no masters to serve anymore. Draco has oddly thought about freeing them, but knows his father would never do such a thing, even if they end up in Azkaban.

Once dinner is over, Draco asks to be excused and heads to the library for a bit of reading. Walking through the manor, even the paintings on the wall are quiet. There seems to be little comfort to be found, and the manor is starting to feel more like a mausoleum than a home.

Once ensconced within the library, Draco grabs a random book and sits in front of the fire. Tinky, his personal elf, has left a bottle of firewhiskey, a glass and some chocolate biscuits for later. The fire is warm and welcoming, and before long...Draco finds himself nodding off to sleep.

_**The moon is streaming through the open window and there is a gentle breeze blowing. The ruffles of her dress are shimmering in the moonlight, giving her an ethereal glow. Her long golden strawberry blonde hair is glinting with hints of red like burnished copper. He can make out the outline of her soft curves through the almost diaphanous material of the dress she is wearing. The elegant cut making her look like the Angel she is. He tries to speak, but finds himself catching his breath as she turns to look upon him. Her sapphire eyes meeting his grey ones, filled with lust and love. She holds out her hand and beckons him forward, calling to him like a siren.**_

_**He goes immediately to her side and gently rests his hands on her face, moving the wisps of hair away. She is breathtaking, and all his. Her hands move up his chest and around his shoulders. She pulls herself closer to him and he can smell vanilla and jasmine, and her. Her lips part in anticipation, and it takes all his strength to not pick her up and ravish her on the spot. He feels his heart pounding in his chest and his breath catches. He gently lowers his head to take her lips with his own. The moment they touch, it's electricity and fire. He can't get close enough and opens her mouth with his tongue; exploring, owning.**_

_**She is not passive. She rakes her hands through his hair, running her nails over the back of his neck. She bites down on his lower lip and can feel the groan that erupts from his throat. She moves one hand back down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt while moving towards his trousers. Once there, she gently massages his hardened cock that is straining against the expensive fabric. He can't hold back anymore and lifts her in his arms and walks over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Once there, he gently lays her down on top of the green silk bedspread and ravishes her mouth with more heated kisses. He moves the strap of her dress down her shoulder and exposes her right breast. He raises his head to look at her face which is flushed and glowing. Her pupils are blown with lust, making her normal sapphire eyes appear almost black. He then lowers his head back down to her breast and gently sucks while tugging at her nipple between his teeth. Her back arches off the bed, and she gasps out "Draco" in that breathy way that he loves to hear. **_

_**Draco gazes up into her beautiful face as he worships her and smirks. She grabs his hair and brings him back up to snog him senseless, and then suddenly Draco finds himself on his back looking up into those eyes he has grown to love. She gently cups his face and moves to kiss him slowly while unbuttoning his trousers. When her small hand grasps his cock, he arches his back and moans out loudly..."Georgiana!"**_

Suddenly, Draco finds himself awake on the couch in the library panting and uncomfortably hard in his trousers. Shaking his head, trying to clear the images from his dream. These dreams are getting more vivid, more realistic as time goes on. It started out as just blurry images, and indistinguishable feelings of lust and want. But ever since sixth year, these images have gotten stronger, more potent. They are always about her, his Georgiana. He has no idea who she is, he's never seen her before. But he knows every curve of her face, every inch of her glorious and delectable body. He knows her smell, touch and how she tastes: like strawberries and sin. And he wants more. He aches for her in ways he's never known he could and it's driving him mad.

When he first started having these visions, he thought he was going insane. No two dreams had ever been the same, but they were always of her. Draco doesn't believe in Divination. Bloody hell, Trelawny is a barmy witch in his opinion. But he knows that there is more to this than just dreams. Grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey, he pours himself a shot and tries to calm the shaking of his body. Just as he's about to take a drink, his mother walks into the library and observes her son with a raised eyebrow and a calculating look. Gently sitting on the chair across from him, she looks on with concern in her eyes.

"Another dream, my Dragon?"

Yes, his mother knows about his visions, dreams, whatever the fuck they are. He could never keep anything from her.

"Yes, they are becoming more vivid. It's like I can still feel the echoes of her touch on me when I wake up and I can still smell vanilla and jasmine in the air. Mother, I feel like I am going mad. These dreams are tormenting me. What if I end up in Azkaban? I'll never know if she's real or not. Is this is just some delusion I've created to prevent me from going insane?" Draco shook his head, trying to get some control over his emotions.

"Draco, I can't say with certainty that what you're experiencing is real or fantasy but I do know that dreams such as these are rarely random in nature. I know you've been through so much these past two years. I wish more than anything that I could have protected you from that madman, but your father made his choices long ago, and I'm afraid we've both had to suffer the consequences of those choices. I may still believe certain things due to my upbringing, but I've always loved you more than anything and I am sorry that I was not able to protect you more."

Standing up and moving over to kneel in front of his mother, Draco grasped her hands in his and kissed them tenderly. "Mother, there is nothing to forgive. I have always known you have loved me. I wish I could have protected you more, been stronger. I feel nothing but shame and remorse for what has happened. I watched a girl I went to school with, a muggle-born, being tortured in my own home and I wasn't strong enough to stop it. Whatever I may have felt about blood purity, I'm not proud of my actions and would never choose to physically hurt a woman no matter what her background. You've raised me better than that."

Narcissa smoothed her hand over her son's hair. "Draco, as much as I loved my sister, she was a mad woman. She was unstable before Azkaban, but after...well moments of lucidity were few. She worshipped the Dark Lord, and as such all our lives were expendable. Even mine, and I'd like to believe that she loved me in her own twisted way. I'm not proud of what happened here in our home, and if by some miracle we are spared from going to Azkaban, I have every intention of gutting this place and removing the stain that remains over this house and our lives. I know you lied that day when Potter and his friends were captured. I know your father and I held you back from trying to save the girl. I lied to the Dark Lord so I could find you. I'm not naive enough to think these things might make a significant difference and spare us retribution but I can hope if nothing else, that if by good fortune we are set free, that we can try and work to make the name of Malfoy mean something again. It's your birthright, my Dragon."

Draco nodded at his mother, trying to hold back his tears. "I just want you to be alright, mum. That's all I've ever wanted."

Narcissa sniffed elegantly. "You are a good son, my darling. I do love you."

Draco smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "I love you too, mum."


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday afternoon came, and the services for Fred, Remus and Tonks were finally over. Hermione doesn't think she's ever cried more in her life than the last few days. The sadness at Fred's service was overwhelming. Ron was so busy consoling his mother and George that thankfully, he didn't have much time for Harry or herself. At Andromeda's home, Hermione spent the majority of her time taking turns with Harry; holding, feeding and taking care of Teddy, that there wasn't much time to talk to anyone. A few Order members had cornered Harry and asked what the meeting at Grimmauld Place on Friday was all about. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said something about Kingsley "wanting to meet with us all." Hermione was both parts glad and afraid that this day had finally come. Ron would be arriving soon, and she would have to try and act normal until Kingsley arrived.

Harry could sense her anxiety and tried his best to calm his best friend. Finally, when he couldn't take her pacing around the library one more minute, he left the room and when he came back he ordered her to the bathroom where a nice not bubble bath was waiting to help her relax and calm down. Hermione, touched by Harry's thoughtfulness, kissed his cheek and went to indulge in a bath with her favorite scents of vanilla and jasmine.

While Hermione was in the bath relaxing, Ron showed up using the floo network. Harry told him Hermione was upstairs relaxing and that she'd be down soon, so the two friends decided to play a game of Wizards chess. Over an hour later, still in the middle of their game, the floo activated again and Kingsley emerged removing the soot from his robes with his wand.

Ron, looking a bit confused seeing the Minister in the library, turned to Harry. "Blimey Harry, you didn't tell me the Minister was coming over tonight. Is there something going on?"

Harry looked at Ron a bit sheepishly. "Let's wait for Hermione, eh? She should be down soon."

The three men talked about Auror training, and Ron seemed to be really excited to get started come September. "So you've decided not to finish school and take your N.E.W.T.S., Ron?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with school. Mum and Dad weren't exactly thrilled, but since Fred and George didn't take their exams, they couldn't say much."

Kingsley looked at Harry. "And what say you, Harry? Are you going to go back to Hogwarts come September."

Before Harry could answer, Ron spoke up. "Why would he? Got a chance to go straight into a career catching Death Eater scum. Sounds like a good plan to me."

Harry shook his head at Ron, then nodded at Kingsley. "I'm still thinking about it. There is a lot to consider." Harry eyed Kingsley knowingly.

"What's to consider, Harry?" Ron interrupted again. "Why would you choose to go back when you don't have to? That just mental if you ask me."

"Well, it's probably just as well that he wasn't asking for your permission now, isn't it Ronald?" Said a voice from the doorway. All three men looked up to find a visibly irritated Hermione glaring at Ron from the entrance to the Library.

"Blimey, Hermione." Ron said annoyingly, "Not all of us are bleeding bookworms like you. Why shouldn't Harry take advantage of skipping his last year? Merlin knows we've been through enough this past year."

Hermione gazed over at Harry who had his head down, embarrassed for his friend. Sometimes Ron could be so thick-headed. "Ron, you might want to drop the subject, we have more important things to discuss right now."

Ron appeared dumbfounded. "What could be more important than our careers, Harry?"

Kingsley, losing patience with the conversation, decided to take charge. "Ron, Hermione has asked me to come here tonight because she has some information she wishes to share with you before the Order meeting tomorrow." Kingsley looked to Hermione, who walked into the room and sat down on the sofa next to Harry.

Ron gazed over at his friends in confusion. "What information? Harry do you know what the Minister is talking about?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Ron I do. We need...well really, Hermione needs you to remain calm and try not to lose your temper and hear her out. Also, you will need to take a Wizard's Oath that what you learn here tonight cannot be repeated without her permission, can you do that?"

Harry could see Ron starting to become agitated. He then looked over at Hermione and could see her visibly distressed. Ron quickly realized that whatever this information was, it was serious. Ron could see the closeness between both his friends and he could see the tightness on their faces, but Hermione also looked afraid. What could she possibly have to be afraid of?

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll take the oath."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry stood up and motioned for Ron to do the same. "Do you Ronald Weasley agree to take a Wizards Oath, that you will not reveal to any person what you are about to learn here today."

"I so vow not to reveal." Said Ron.

"So mote it be," said Harry and the oath was sealed.

"Alright 'Mione, what the hell is going on?" Ron all but yelled.

"Charming Ronald, to the last." Hermione shook her head while Kingsley just nodded at her and waved his wand speaking the incantation. Ron's eyes widened almost comically as he watched his best friend, the girl he'd been half in love with for years, morph into someone he didn't recognize. As the charm fell away, Hermione stared at Ron with eyes that were the deepest blue he had ever seen. He didn't know what to do or say. Part of his mind wondered if this was some sort of cruel trick, but observing the faces of those seated within the room, this was no trick. They all seemed to be in on the secret. Confusion gave way to hurt, then to anger as Ron realized that his friends had lied to him. Hermione had lied to him, but for how long?

Harry seeing that his friend was about to go mental on his other friend put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, mate. There is a good explanation for this. I just found out myself less than a week ago. I couldn't say anything, so you need to listen for once and not say something your going to regret later."

Ron shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder. "So you know, eh? How is it you know? Why did she feel it was more important to tell you than her boyfriend?" Hermione visibly flinched upon hearing those words.

"Ronald, please sit down. You aren't making this any easier."

"I'm not making this easier. Bloody hell, 'Mione that's rich coming from you. What am I supposed to think?" Ron was yelling now and leaning towards Hermione like he might grab her.

Kingsley stood up and grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Mr. Weasley, you will sit down and be quiet. I will not have you in any way causing any more of a scene. You need to understand that Hermione wasn't able to tell anyone her secret on orders from her family. The only people who knew were Dumbledore and McGonagall, until he was killed and then myself. You will control yourself or you will be asked to leave, am I clear?"

Ron was shocked, but just nodded dumbly and sat back down in his chair.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled tremulously towards her friend. "Ron, the reason I look different is this is who I really am. I wasn't born Hermione Granger, in fact that isn't my real name at all." She could see Ron wanted to say something but she just put her hand up to stop him. "Please let me get this out, then if you want to rant and rave you can, alright?" Ron sighed and nodded once in agreement.

"Good, thank you." Hermione paused and took a deep breath, "My real name is Georgiana Hermione Elizabeth Hesse-Windsor. My real parents names are Phillip and Eloise, and I have a younger brother James. My Grandmother's name is Elizabeth. I know you don't know much about the muggle world, but just like the wizarding world has its own form of aristocracy, the muggle world does as well. You do know that England has a ruling monarch, a Queen, correct?" Hermione watched her friend earnestly to which he nodded. "Well, the Queen of England's full name is Elizabeth Catherine Victoria Hesse-Windsor." She looked at Ron and waited until she could see the full recognition of what she was telling him, finally register.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione, are you telling me that your some sort of Princess?"

"Yes, Ron. Not just any Princess. I am the eldest child of the Crown Prince of England. I am third in line to the throne. My official title is Her Royal Highness, Princess of Kensington. I informally go my Georgiana Kensington, as that is the name given to me by my father, the Prince of Kensington." She looked at Ron imploringly. "You see, when Dumbledore came to talk to my Grandmother before I entered Hogwarts, a decision was made that I would attend, but using an alias. This was to protect me, from any that might seek to use me or my family. There hasn't been a magical in the Royal line in nearly 400 years. There are reasons for that, reasons I am just learning about that I can't get into at present. So I ask you to be patient." Ron nodded again seemingly completely flabbergasted.

"So, you didn't get a choice in being Hermione Granger?"

"Not exactly. My grandmother and parents felt that it would be best keeping my identity a secret, so if I wanted to attend Hogwarts, I had to comply. At first, it was hard for me, being relegated into a different body, looking different. I don't know if you remember, but I was a bit awkward those first few months, trying to fit in." To this both boys chuckled. "Later on, when things started getting more complicated, I asked Dumbledore to limit what information he chose to share with my family." Ron's eyes got wide as saucers, while Harry just shook his head in resignation. "Yes, I know. It wasn't very well done of me, but I knew if my grandmother discovered all the goings on at Hogwarts, she would have taken me out of school, no questions asked. And I needed to be there, to help Harry. Even Dumbledore understood that."

As Georgiana went on to further explain how her family came to find out about the past year, the pensieve memories and her desire to finish her education, it seemed Ron was a bit calmer than before.

"So you plan on finishing up your schooling as Georgiana, not Hermione?" Ron said a bit sadly.

"I am Hermione, Ron. I may continue to use that name because that is how people know me. They'll just hopefully get used to seeing the real me, and I hope my friends will understand and be alright with it. As for the rest of the Wizarding world, well...lets just say the truth will be coming out sooner rather than later."

"How soon are we talking, Hermione?" Harry wanted to know.

"I don't know all the particulars yet Harry. But if I'm understanding my grandmother's intentions, my best guess would be the Malfoy trial in June." Hermione looked to Kingsley, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Her Majesty did say something to that effect the last we spoke. But I'm not privy to share the particulars yet. I'm sure she will be discussing that with you soon, Hermione."

Ron turned to Kingsley and then Hermione. "Why would this come out at the Malfoy trial?"

"Because Ron, Hermione and I are probably going to be called to testify. You might as well, so it might help to be prepared just in case."

"Blimey Harry, the last thing I want to do is testify for the ferret and his family!"

"Ronald Weasley! You may hate the Malfoy's, but that doesn't give you the right to refuse to testify. Harry made me see that we have a responsibility to tell the truth. Malfoy didn't identify us at the Manor. I'm not saying the Malfoy's are innocent bystanders, but I'd rather have a clear conscience knowing I did the right thing by telling the truth."

"Doubtful." Said Ron condescendingly. "They should all rot in Azkaban for what they did. Fred is dead because of Death Eater scum like the Malfoy's. And you and Harry want to testify for them. That's just barking."

Harry shook his head at his best friend. Ron for all his tolerance of some things, could be a prejudiced git when the mood struck. "You do what you need to Ron. Hermione and I will do the same. But I don't want you giving her any grief over it. This is our decision."

"Yeah, you two making decisions without me. You're always doing that."

Hermione shook her head at Ron sadly. She knew he would never get over his insecurity of Harry. Harry had told her what images had come out of the locket before they had destroyed it with Gryffindors sword. Ron would always feel inferior to Harry, and he would always in some way resent her relationship with Harry. Hermione was just tired of having to defend herself.

"Ron, you know we care about you, but this has to stop. I can't do this with you anymore. Things are changing, and you either have to learn to change or get left behind. I'm done trying to coddle your feelings." Harry stared down at the floor and Ron looked up shocked.

"What exactly are you saying, 'Mione?"

"I think you know Ron. You're my best friend, and I hope we will always be best friends. But now is not the right time for anything more. I wanted to tell you in private, but after tomorrow when the rest of the Order is informed of my true identity, I will be returning home to my family for the duration of the summer. With the exception of the Malfoy trial, I doubt that I will be able to spend much time in the Wizarding world until September 1st. And since you're planning on entering the Auror academy and foregoing your education, I'm not sure where that leaves us."

"So that's it? I don't get a say in this at all?" Ron stated sadly. "This is because I left you in the Forest of Dean, isn't it? You're never going to forgive me for leaving, are you?"

Harry looked in between both of his best friends. He could feel the sadness radiating off Ron and could see the tension in Hermione. Part of him didn't want to be caught in the middle of this, but on the other hand he knew how volatile Ron could be, and he didn't want Hermione hurt more than she already had been. He had watched her after Ron had left them during the Horcrux hunt. Seen the devastation, and then the quiet resolve. Now that he had a better understanding of what she had been dealing with all these years, he could admit to himself that his two friends were not a good fit.

Hermione's head was down and she was gripping her hands tightly in her lap, trying to get her emotions under control. Harry wanted to reach out and offer comfort, but he knew that Ron would probably take it the wrong way.

Hermione looked back up at Ron sadly. "I'm not angry about that anymore, at least I don't think I am. I don't know, Ron. I have lived the last seven years being me but not the real me. I finally have a chance to figure out who I get to be as Georgiana here in the Wizarding world. What if I can't make that work? What if it's just too much? I don't know what to expect. Sometimes it was easier being muggle-born Hermione Granger. I was no one of consequence in either the magical or muggle world. I had to prove myself worthy, nothing was handed to me. I worked hard and proved that I was as good of a witch as any pureblood. But now, people are going to treat me differently. Will it be better or worse? I don't know, but I do know I need to figure this out on my own. I hope you can understand that Ron. I need time to figure this out, and I can't do that and be in a relationship with you."

Ron shook his head, trying to understand what Hermione was trying to say. "I don't see what the problem is, 'Mione. I can help, blimey, you're letting Harry help you. So why is it so different with me?"

"That's the problem, Ronald. This isn't a competition between you and Harry. It never has been, but you can't get past your own insecurity where he is concerned. Yes, you are both my best friends, but Harry is like my brother. My family has accepted him as such in many ways and I'm tired of trying to justify my feelings, my relationships. Who I am and what I want, to you. You don't listen sometimes, and I'm just tired." With that Hermione stood up, apologized and excused herself for the room.

Ron moved to follow her but was held back by Harry. "Give it a rest, mate. She's been through a lot this last week. You need to give her space to try and figure this stuff out."

Ron glared at his friend angrily. "That's easy for you to say, Harry. You get to be the one she confides in and be there for her. She always chooses you. Frankly, I'm tired of it."

Harry shook his head in disgust at his best friend. "What don't you get, Ron? She lied to her family for years to stay and protect us. She was tortured and gave up nothing to spare us. She's been cursed, mocked, belittled and hated for being the best friend of the fucking Chosen One. You think I like this any more than you do? Yes, I've been to her home. If she hadn't been magical, she would have grown up with more status than even Malfoy. She is a Royal for goodness sake! And not just any Royal, but a direct heir to the Throne of England! I know you don't know much about the muggle world, but she lives in a palace Ron. A fucking palace with servants! You don't think I feel guilty for taking her away from all that? That her loyalty, not just to me, but to protecting her people made her sacrifice parts of herself I'm just beginning to realize?" Ron's eyes widened as Harry stated getting more and more angry. The temperature in the room was dropping and even Kingsley was starting to get worried.

"Harry," Kingsley motioned with his hand, "you need to calm down, son."

Harry looked puzzled for a minute then started to control his breathing and sat down on the couch, suddenly looking far older than his 17 years. Harry glared at Ron harshly, and for once Ron wasn't sure what to do. "You're my best mate Ron, but Hermione is right, she is my sister in every way that matters. I'm tired of seeing her cry over you, and your selfishness. I'm tired of watching her sacrifice parts of herself to make you happy. If you can't start putting her needs first, and get your head out of your arse mate, we are done."

Ron stood there in shock, looking from his best friend to the Minister of Magic. Slowly he fell into his chair and rubbed his hands over his hair and the back of his neck. He never thought Harry would choose between him and Hermione. In all the years they'd been friends, whenever Hermione and him would have some sort of fallout, Harry would stay neutral mostly. Except that one time in third year over the firebolt. Now looking as his best mate, he knew that he had pushed too far. Whatever was going on, Ron knew now was not the time.

"Okay, Harry. I'll back off and give her space. As much as she needs, for as long as she needs it. I'm truly sorry for upsetting her. This is all just a big shock, you know?"

"Yes Ron, I know. Things are only going to get tougher from here on out. She needs our support. Our unwavering support, understand? This could either go really well, or really awful. Since nothing has ever been easy for us, I'm going to plan on the latter." Harry chuckled sadly.

Ron nodded in understanding. "Yeah, things always kinda seem to get worse before they get better." He paused then stood up. "I'm gonna head back to to Burrow. See how mums holding up. You gonna stay here?"

Harry nodded and looked to Kingsley. "Yeah, I'm gonna head up and go to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow night." He stood, nodded to the Minister and made his exit.

After a few moments Ron made to head towards the floo, but Kingsley stopped him. "Mr. Weasley, I know you care for Hermione in your own way. However, I will warn you that her family is not as forgiving as she is. I don't think I'm betraying any confidences here by telling you that last Friday, Harry and I went to Kensington Palace and met with her Grandmother, Father, Mother and Brother. We brought the pensieve that belonged to Dumbledore. They witnessed everything from this past year, including Hermione's torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange." Kingsley could see Ron lose all color from his face. "They were extremely upset that Dumbledore chose not to be open about how bad things had gotten in the Wizarding world. By the time they had become aware of it due the increased attacks on muggles, you three had disappeared on the run. The Queen was most distressed and displeased at seeing the torture of her granddaughter. She was also displeased at seeing a boy that Hermione cared for, treat her so poorly. You may not be aware of Royal succession, but Hermione cannot be married without the permission of her Grandmother. At this time I'm not sure she'd even be allowed to date you, now that her true identity is to be revealed. If you are serious about Hermione, there are some major changes you are going to have to go through to be worthy in her family's eyes. If that is too much for you to consider, you might want to rethink your priorities."

"What, are you saying I'm not good enough to date Hermione?" Ron asked harshly.

"That's just it Ron, it's not what I think. Things are changing. If you aren't willing to change to meet those expectations, do yourself and Hermione a favor and just remain friends. She may have a duty to the Wizarding world as Hermione Granger, but her loyalty and her heart will always be with her duty to her Queen and her family first." Kingsley could tell he'd given Ron much to think about over the coming weeks. "Goodnight, Ron." Kingsley left the room to go find Hermione to place the concealment charm again.

Ron watched the Minister leave and dropped to the chair with his head in his hands, and began to cry. Why did everything have to be so hard? First losing Fred, and now losing Hermione. At least it felt that way. He realized that for the first time in his life, he was going to have to do some research on the muggle royal family. If he wanted to see where he fit in Hermione's life, he needed to know as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry came downstairs to find Hermione back to her "old self" and he just smiled and shook his head. "As much as I miss seeing the "old you" Hermione," Harry winked, "it will be nice when you don't have to keep doing this anymore."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Yes, it's strange actually. I have gotten so used to being in this form over the past year, that it feels more uncomfortable being back to normal. Whatever that is."

"Well, after tonight, you will only have to do this one more time, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and there is a part of me that's going to miss having the freedom to just be me. Once my true identity comes out, I'll have far less freedom to come and go, I'd imagine."

"Well, maybe it won't be as bad as all that. You're Grandmother did seem to be open to you returning to Hogwarts to finish your seventh year. I know that Ginny, Luna, Neville and Dean are mostly likely heading back in September."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry intently. "What about you Harry, have you given any thought about what you want to do?"

Harry stared down at the table and grabbed a pastry and some tea. "Honestly, I'm conflicted."

"Why Harry? You should do what you want to do. If you want to go straight into Auror training, you should do that. You've been through enough and I think if anyone deserves a pass, it's you."

Harry reached for Hermione's hand. "You wouldn't be upset, or think less of me if I decided not to go back?"

"No Harry. My reasons for returning are my own. I want to have one year at school as the "real" me. I'm tired of hiding who I am. If I'm going to have any sort of future in the Wizarding world, I can't go forward pretending to be someone I'm not. And if this experiment doesn't work, then I can go back to the muggle world with no regrets."

Harry gaped at Hermione in astonishment. "You would leave the Wizarding world completely?"

"I'd never leave you Harry. I'm just not sure where Georgiana fits within the Wizarding world. Hermione is a war hero, I'm sure some will say I kept my identity a secret for nefarious reasons. Some will be kind, some will be accepting. The purebloods, I'm not sure how the majority of them will react to this."

"I'm not sure I follow, why would it be different for them?"

"The Wizarding Aristocracy, well at least most if not all of the Sacred 28, were given their lands and titles before the Statute of Secrecy. They were part of an old ranking system for nobility known as "peerage." Titles mean something in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Only the Ruling Monarch has the ability to hand out titles and in the past, land grants would be given usually as part of a marriage dowry, but in some cases this was done upon swearing fealty to the Crown in perpetuity."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So, if I understand you correctly, most of the land that is owned by the Wizarding elite was given to them at some point by the British Monarchy?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. It is said that the Malfoy family, for example, came to England during the campaign of William the Conqueror, who reigned from 1066 until his death in 1087. The lands that they were given by the Crown, were given in exchange for fealty to the crown. There is a long complicated history that goes back millennia. I have been reading the journal of Elizabeth I, and what I've learned so far is quite revealing."

"Do you think that the Malfoy's are aware of this history?"

"I think Lucius Malfoy is very aware of his family's history. It will be interesting to see how my Grandmother decides to let this play out. I have some thoughts, but will defer to whatever she decides."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing the look on old Lucius' face, when he realizes just who you really are."

Hermione winked at her friend and laughed. "Yes, I'd imagine it will be interesting but I'm more concerned at the moment how the rest of the Order is going to take the news tonight. How was Ron after I left the room?"

Harry looked away momentarily and frowned deeply. He didn't want to worry Hermione anymore than she already was, but he wanted to be honest with her.

"The conversation didn't go well at first. You're right, Ron needs to get over his insecurities. I told him you needed space and if he didn't get his head out of his arse, I was done with him"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't think Harry would ever choose, and if he did she never thought it would be her. "Harry, are you sure? Ron is your best friend, your first friend. I don't want to get in the way of that. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose!"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you are my sister. You've never let me down, never abandoned me. Yes, Ron is my best mate, but he's also selfish and insecure. I'm not going to stand by and watch him treat you like he did in sixth year. Not now. You need to ask yourself if being with him is really what you want."

"You make it sound as if you don't think we are well-suited for each other."

"That's not my call to make but now knowing who you really are, it's helped me understand you better. It puts a lot into perspective as to why you were always so responsible, so dedicated. I'd thought it was just about trying to prove yourself, but it wasn't. You were trying to protect your family. And...well...the rest of it just makes more sense now. I'm not sure I can explain it properly. I feel as though I've not been as good of a friend as I should've been. How did I not see you?"

"Oh Harry!" Feeling tears coming to her eyes, Hermione wiped them away. "You were always a wonderful friend, and you've always had the fate of the Wizarding world resting firmly upon your shoulders. How could you have known, when I was so good at hiding myself? As much as I loved having the freedom to be Hermione Granger, a part of me has always known that if I survived, it wouldn't last forever. I think I accepted my fate long before that final year. I had known if my family knew how dangerous it was, I would have never been allowed to return after fifth year. I know there's so much I still don't know about my place in all this. Reading through Elizabeth's journals has opened my eyes that perhaps Divination isn't all rubbish like I've always assumed, but I'm still trying to come to terms with all this."

"Do you think this has something to to with the Malfoy's?"

"I don't know. I've gotten to the point in Elizabeth's story where she had met the first Lucius Malfoy. From her viewpoint he was charming, charismatic, arrogant and completely besotted with her from the beginning. I'm sure I'll understand more once I get further along. My Grandmother insisted I finish the journals before the trial, so I'd imagine I'll have more questions before too long."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Well that makes sense, I guess. Just know that I'm here to help you in any way I can. I'm always going to be on your side, Hermione. No matter what."

"Thank you, Harry. That means more to me than you'll ever know. Now I'm going to get ready for the day, and figure out what to do about dinner tonight. Why don't you check with Kreacher and see what we have here in the kitchen. We could go shopping in muggle London, that way we won't be followed by the press."

"Sounds good, I'll see you back downstairs in a bit." And with that, Harry went to go check in with Kreacher while Hermione went upstairs to lay down.

The day progressed rather quickly, and before the two friends knew, all the pertinent members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived and were just finishing up dinner. The general conversation was a bit subdued, but all were curious as to why Kingsley had called this meeting. Once the dishes had been cleared and the members retired to the main library for tea and firewhiskey, Arthur looked to Kingsley and spoke. "So Kingsley, what was so important to call this gathering?"

Kingsley, looking to the other members who all nodded in agreement, set out to reassure them that all was generally well. "First, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Please know that things are going as well as can be expected at the Ministry. Arthur and I are working hard with the DMLE trying to round up any remaining Death Eater sympathizers. As most of you already know, we have been getting some help from Lucius Malfoy, in exchange for allowing his family to remain under house arrest until the time of their trial in June but that is not why I've asked you to come this evening."

Molly, never one given to patience, seemed especially on edge. "Please Kingsley, just tell us what is going on for goodness sake!"

"Please Molly, all of you, I need you to be a bit patient as this will take some time to explain." At the murmurs of agreement the Minister began in earnest. "Before his death, Dumbledore came to me with a mission of sorts. He'd entrusted me with, shall we say, very sensitive information. Information that I was given and kept in trust under oath. Back in 1991, a member of England's Royal family was determined to be magical. This was unprecedented, as there had not been a magical in the direct ruling line in hundreds of years. The Queen of England was contacted by Dumbledore, and together they came up with a plan, to allow the child to attend Hogwarts under a false identity using a modified glamour, concealment and confundus charm thst were created by Dumbledore." Shocked murmurs were heard around the room before Kingsley soldiered on.

"Hermione was given a choice, she could attend Hogwarts under a pseudonym, or be tutored within the walls of the Royal Palace. Dumbledore, for his own reasons, persuaded the Queen to allow her grandchild to attend Hogwarts. I'm still not sure of all the particulars, but I have been led to believe by Her Majesty, that a prophecy of some kind may have been involved." Again more surprised murmurs filtered through the room. Kingsley then raised his wand and chanted "Heredis revelare" and Hermione's features morphed into those of Georgiana's once more.

There were gasps and a series of "bloody hells" that went through the group. Molly's hand clutched to her heart, and Ginny looked like she was about to faint. The only person who didn't seem surprised at all was George. For the first time since Fred's death he had a slight smile on his face. "Blimey Hermione, I always knew you were special, but I never thought Gryffindor's Princess would have ended up being an actual Princess."

There were rounds of chuckles in the room as Hermione looked at all her friends. "I'm truly sorry that I couldn't tell any of you whom I really am. I hope you can all forgive me, and try to understand how difficult this has been." Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Molly came over and gave her a hug. "Don't you worry dearie, I'm sure your family had their reasons for wanting to keep your identity hidden. I do wish Dumbledore was here, perhaps he could have given us some answers."

Ginny stared at her friend. "Uhm...Hermione. You look different, but kinda the same. Taller, blonder..." Ginny shook her head. "So your the Queen's granddaughter?"

Hermione nodded her head. "My father Phillip, is the Crown Prince of England, heir to the throne. My younger brother James is the next in line and I am third in succession. Muggle aristocracy laws of inheritance are similar to Wizarding laws in a way, I suppose. My full name and title is Her Royal Highness, Georgiana Hermione Elizabeth Hesse-Windsor, Princess of Kensington. Here in the Wizarding world, I go by my middle name, however in the muggle world I am informally known as Georgiana Kensington. My mother's name is Eloise."

Andromeda Tonks smiled at Hermione. "Yes, I remember seeing pictures of your mother when she was younger, when your father was courting her. There was a bit of an age difference if I remember correctly, but your mother was very beautiful. Now that I know the relation I can see similarities between you both. You have her eyes, her height and figure. Her smile. And if I recall, she is quite kind and approachable for a Royal of her station."

Hermione smiled kindly at Andromeda. "Yes, my Mother does quite of bit of charity work. She is revered in the muggle world, the public adores her. Everywhere she goes, she is followed constantly by the press. She handles it with such grace and good humor. Sometimes I wish I was a bit more like her, but I think I have quite a bit of my Father's personality too."

Arthur, who'd noticed that his youngest son was awfully quiet through this entire revelation, patted him gently on the arm. "You alright there Ron?"

Ron gazed at Hermione and smiled sheepishly, then turned to his dad. "Yeah, 'Mione told me last night about all this. I'm ashamed to say I didn't take it quite as well as the rest of you." He looked down, turning red from embarrassment.

"Ronald Weasley!" Bellowed Molly, "please tell me you did not overreact! Hermione is your best friend!"

Hermione gently placed her hand on Mrs. Weasley's arm. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley. Ron just needed some extra time to process this is all. It really is fine."

George sneered at his younger brother in disgust. "Had to make it about you, eh Ronnikens?"

Ron glared back at his brother and shook his head. "No George. I was shocked is all. It's not everyday that your best friend ends up being some muggle Princess. I'm still adjusting to the idea, but I'm here to support 'Mione, so lay off, okay?"

"Enough you too!" Admonished Arthur. "I think we have some other things to worry about, namely keeping this information under wraps, and exactly how you are planning on letting the rest of the Wizarding world know exactly whom Hermione is?" This last question was directed at Kingsley.

"All I can tell you Arthur is the Queen understands that Hermione wants to finish her education at Hogwarts come September." To this he addressed Minerva. "With you being Headmistress this year, Minerva, we will have to confer on how best to handle this. Hermione's true identity will be revealed during the Malfoy trial. Exactly how and to what end, I still need to discuss with Her Majesty. She is adamant that Hermione's identity be revealed and soon. She was most displeased that certain information had not been shared with her, and I'm afraid the time for full disclosure has come. Hence, why we are here today."

Minerva gazed fondly at Hermione. "Well my dear, I'm glad to hear that you want to finish your education. I've already received interest from Mr. Longbottom, Finnegan, Boot, Corner and McMillan that they would be interested in returning to retake their seventh year. Mr. Thomas also has asked to return. Ms. Bones, Abbott, Cho and Padma Patil have also expressed interest in coming back."

Harry perked up at this. "What about the Slytherins? Any of them returning?"

Kingsley nodded to Harry. "Minerva and I have discussed this, and it would seem that the consensus amongst the remaining school Governors as well as those I've talked to on the Wizengamot is that all remaining seventh year Slytherins who are given probation, will be required to attend Hogwarts and retake their seventh year. Muggle studies will be a required course for the entire year. As far as Draco Malfoy is concerned, that will be left up to the Wizengamot to decide at the time of his trial. He was the only one of his year to take the Dark Mark."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Well, he did it under duress but that won't matter to some."

Most people in the room looked shocked by this new information. "What does that matter!" Bellowed Ron. "He's still a bloody Death Eater! He should be locked up in Azkaban, with the rest of the lot!"

Harry shook his head angrily at his friend. "We've already had this discussion Ron. I intend to testify on Malfoy's behalf. You weren't up in the Astronomy Tower that night. You don't know the whole story, I do!"

"Harry, maybe now isn't the best time?" Hermione said softly.

"I think it's the perfect time. I'm sorry Hermione, but they need to know the truth and isn't that why we are here?" Hermione nodded sadly at her friend.

"What truth are we talking about Harry?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Harry grabbed his glasses off his nose and rubbed them clean. He gazed warily around at the members of the Order, knowing that what he was about to share will be difficult for some to hear. "The night Snape was killed by Nagini, we three found him right before he died. He gave me memories of his life, things he needed to share. He was my mum's first friend, they grew up together. But as he got more involved with the Death Eaters, they went their separate ways. The particulars aren't important except to say he loved my mum. Always. Snape went to Dumbledore when he'd realized that Voldemort was set on killing me and my parents, and begged him to protect them. When my mum died, he took a vow to protect me. Apparently the night Dumbledore was killed, he had made Snape take an unbreakable vow to kill him. He was dying from a curse that had been placed on one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Snape tried to contain it, but Dumbledore was living on borrowed time. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had given Malfoy the task to kill him, and wanted Snape to do it. That night on the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore offered to help Malfoy. Malfoy told him that if he didn't fulfill his mission, Voldemort would kill his parents and him as well. Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, but was lowering his wand when Bellatrix and Greyback got there. I know if they hadn't come when they did, Malfoy would have turned to the Order. But then Snape came, and he never got the chance. Later in Malfoy Manor, when we were brought in by Snatchers, he didn't identify me. He knew it was me, but he refused to give me up for some reason. I may not like Malfoy, but I'm not cruel enough to believe he belongs in Azkaban. And Snape took an unbreakable vow to protect him. I feel I owe Snape that much to give testimony for his godson. Snape was loyal to the Order and to Dumbledore. He was always Dumbledore's man."

Harry looked down at his clenched fists. It had been hard for him to admit that Snape had been one of the good guys. He was shocked by what he had seen in the pensieve. He had misjudged the Potions Master terribly, and this was a way he could make it right.

Molly and Minerva were openly crying and Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. Fleur's face was buried into Bill's chest and the rest of the Order just sat in stunned silence. Kingsley was the first to speak. "Harry, if you're willing to share the pensieve memories to exonerate Snape posthumously, I will do all I can to make sure he didn't die in vain. I can't imagine how he was able to fool the Dark Lord for so long but if anyone deserves to be hailed as a hero, he does."

Harry looked up at Hermione who gently smiled and nodded her head. Harry then nodded to Kingsley. "I'll get the vial before you leave tonight. I'm willing to testify in whatever capacity is needed to clear Snape's name. He'd probably hate the recognition, but I'd love to see the look on his portraits face if we waltzed in there with an Order of Merlin."

Everyone chuckled at the thought of the old snarky Potions Professor's reaction to be labeled a war hero. "I'm sure the old dungeon bat would call us a bunch of dunderheads for bothering with such nonsense." Quipped George.

"I'm sure he would." Smiled Minerva.


	10. Chapter 10

After the conclusion of the meeting, everyone hugged Hermione and assured her that she had their love and support then Kingsley left the room with Harry to get Snape's memories. Hermione sat down by the fire waiting for Kingsley to return so that he could escort her back to Kensington Palace while Ginny sat across from her staring at the "new and improved" Hermione.

"Stop staring, Ginny. It's a little creepy." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Sorry Hermione, it's just a lot to process. I mean you were always pretty, but you're drop dead gorgeous now! You'll have all the boys eating out of your hands come September!"

Hermione winced. "Yeah, lucky me." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Hermione. I know something went down with you and my emotionally challenged brother. I love Ron, but let's be honest, you two were never going to be a good fit, and that was before you turned out to be a Princess."

Hermione shook her head at her friend in exasperation. She loved Ginny like a sister, but sometimes the fiery red-head was too blunt for her own good. "Ron and I are friends. I'm not looking for anything more at this point from anyone. I think I'm going to have a hard enough time trying to deal with the reactions from people in the Wizarding world. Can you imagine how Rita Skeeter is going to twist this? I may need to do some thinking about that before the Malfoy trial."

"Why the Malfoy trial though?" Ginny asked. "Is there some significance I'm missing?"

Hermione sighed sadly. "You know I was tortured there, right?" She winced at Ginny who just nodded. Hermione then pulled the sleeve of her jumper up to reveal the "mudblood" scar that was just starting to heal.

Ginny took in a sharp breath and came over, gently taking her friend's arm. She gazed at Hermione with angry tears in her eyes. "How can you think about testifying for Malfoy?" Ginny whispered angrily. "Ron told me last night when he got back to the Burrow that you and Harry were thinking about testifying for Malfoy. I just don't understand it!"

Hermione squeezed her friend's hands. "When the battle was over, I went home to see my family. Kingsley was right in that Dumbledore hadn't been forthcoming about how bad things were in the Wizarding world. What he didn't say, was that I had asked Dumbledore to keep certain information from my family." At this Ginny gasped. "Yes, I know I should have been honest with them but I knew, as did Dumbledore, that Harry had a better chance of defeating Voldemort with me by his side. If my grandmother had known, she would have taken me out of Hogwarts. But that aside, when I returned home, Harry went with me as did Kingsley. Kingsley borrowed Dumbledore's pensieve and Harry showed them all the memories from the past year. From his perspective. They were hurt and angry, as I knew they would be." At this point Hermione inhaled a deep breath trying to calm her emotions. "But it wasn't until I showed them what happened to me at Malfoy Manor, that the full weight of what I'd done hit me. I wanted to protect my family, but I lied to them. Lies of omission, but lies nonetheless."

Ginny's eyes radiated with sympathy. "You did what you needed to do, Hermione and I'm sure your family understands that. Just as we understand why you couldn't tell us who you really were. Just give it time. But I still don't understand about Malfoy. Why would you want to help him, he was a bully to you for six years."

"Part of me knows that Harry is right. Malfoy may have been a bully, but he isn't evil. He isn't Lucius. I keep having nightmares about that night, but sometimes in my dreams, I see his face watching me. I can see him struggling trying to decide whether to help me. I'm not sure if I'm just imagining it, or if it actually happened. I never went into the pensieve to look, when I removed the memory so I don't know for sure..." Hermione drifted off, not sure how to convey exactly what she was feeling at the moment.

"He wanted to help, but Lucius held him back." Harry stated from the doorway.

"What?! What do you mean Harry?" Ginny demanded while Hermione stared at him with shock clearly showing on her face. Harry moved into the room and sat down on the couch next to his best friend.

"When I went into your memory the first time with your father Hermione, I noticed Malfoy standing with his parents. Lucius had his arm on his shoulder and his mother appeared to be talking to him. It wasn't until I went in again with your brother that I took the time to really look at Malfoy. He had his wand drawn, he was going to stop Bellatrix, but his father held him back and his mother talked him down. I think it probably saved his life and ours to be honest, but the intent was there. You were focused on him pretty intently in your memory Hermione. I'm not sure why, but you were."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy of all people would have risked his own life to help her, to try and save her but little made sense these days. Perhaps it was best to give this a rest for the time being as the trial would be here soon enough.

"I don't know what to say, Harry. My mind is a bit frazzled of late. Maybe we could just leave this be for now? I'm tired and just want to get home to my family. You are welcome anytime, you know. My mother would love to see you again and I think she plans to adopt you." Hermione stated cheekily.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Me, a prince?" All three laughed at that. "But sure, I'll come and visit for a few days. I'd like to see James again. He's pretty cool."

"Yes he is." Hermione giggled. "I'll see if I can get you an invitation for you this summer Ginny, if you'd like to visit."

Ginny grabbed Hermione in a fierce hug. "I would love to come and see where you grew up. I'm sure mum and dad would be okay with me visiting. I'd have to brush up on my proper pure blood etiquette."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Ginny. Harry didn't seem to have any problem impressing my family."

Harry smirked, "Well, that's because I'm the Chosen One."

"Git." Ginny sniped, while Hermione snickered "Prat!"

All three friends smiled at each other. Kingsley came into the room and thanked Harry for the memories and assured him that he would do everything in his power to exonerate Snape. "We should be leaving Hermione. Your family will no doubt want to know how tonight went."

Hermione stood and gave both Harry and Ginny a hug. "Tell Ron I said goodnight."

Harry nodded, "I will."

Both Kingsley and Hermione stepped into the floo and called out "Kensington Palace main sitting room." As the green flames whooshed them away.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Do you think Malfoy would really have helped her?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I do. If his parents hadn't been there, I'm sure he would have done something. I'm not sure he was even aware he had his wand out but like I said, the intent was there."

Ginny shook her head at Harry, trying hard to digest what he was telling her. "So, you're really going to help the Malfoy's?"

Harry nodded at his girlfriend intently. "Yes, Ginny. I hope you can understand, but I need to do this."

Ginny hugged Harry and kissed him gently. "I know Harry. You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't try to do the right thing. Ron will come around eventually."

"No, I'm not sure he will Gin." Harry sighed sadly. "Ron has a lot to figure out. Unfortunately I think he's too stubborn to figure it out the easy way."

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly. "You're talking about Hermione, aren't you? Something changed between them? What is it you're not telling me?"

Harry took his girlfriend into his arms and sat down on the couch with her. "I think that's not my story to tell but I'll just say that I'd hoped at one point that Ron and Hermione might be able to figure out a way to be together. Now, I'm just not sure that's a good idea."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, my brother can be a bit of a prat and selfish to boot. I'm not sure Hermione has a selfish bone in her body. She'd get tired of him after a while. I know there's times I want to box his ears but he's my brother. I'm used to him being a selfish git."

Harry smiled indulgently at his girlfriend. He'd always admired her spirit and no-nonsense attitude. "I think that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley might have been able to make a go of it. But Georgiana Kensington and Ron Weasley?" Harry shook his head in exasperation. Ginny patted her boyfriend's arm in solidarity. She knew what Harry was too diplomatic to say. Ron would never be able to handle being an aristocrat. Even though the Weasley family was technically part of the Sacred 28, none of them have ever been raised to follow pureblood traditions and strict etiquette. Blimey, Ron couldn't even eat without closing his mouth. How would he ever survive life as a Royal?


	11. Chapter 11

The night before the trial Draco was having a hard time shutting his mind off. Sleep was eluding him and every time he closed his eyes, all he can see are images of sapphire eyes and long flowing golden hair speckled with burnished copper. The smell of vanilla and jasmine taunt him viscerally as the echoes of Georgiana's touch leave him feeling exasperated and very frustrated. It's like a promise of something sweet and forbidden, yet so close he can almost reach out and grab it. He's taken to dreamless sleep on more than one occasion, just to give his mind some peace from the haunting images of his hands roaming over her ample curves and her breathy moans gasping his name in ecstasy. He has to wonder if this is how insanity starts.

This last dream that he'd just woken up from had been the best dream he'd ever had. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, thinking about how blissful he'd felt upon waking.

Her beautiful eyes gaze longingly at him from across the ballroom. She is a vision in her gown. The black silk material clings as the corset hugs her breasts and torso like a well-fitted glove curving down to the swell of her hips. There the material flows in gentle waves to the floor, moving like water every time she glides gracefully across the floor. Her beautiful hair is pulled up off her long slender neck, where a diamond wreath necklace adorns the slim column of her throat and matching earrings catch the sparkle of her eyes as she smiles at him. Captivated, he walks over to her and gently takes her arm within his and breathes in her distinctive scent of vanilla and jasmine. Slowly he lowers his lips to run along the column of her throat and stops at the base of her shoulder. He can hear her intake of breath as she looks at him longingly, her eyes promising him delights too naughty to imagine. She gently bites down on her lower lip and he can't stifle the small groan that erupts from his throat. Leaning over, he softly whispers into her ear, "I can't wait to get you alone, my angel. I fully intend to ravish you until you scream my name."

**_Her beautiful face blushes a soft pink and she looks at him with a wicked smirk. "Who says I will be the one screaming in pleasure, my love?" She smirks at Draco in challenge, then gently kisses his lips enticingly. _**

**_"Minx," he smirks back, then grabs her by the arm and leads her to the dance floor. All eyes are on them, and Draco feels as if he is the luckiest wizard alive, having this witch on his arm. Knowing she loves him and wants only him. Their eyes lock and their steps move together effortlessly, as if they have been partners their whole lives. All eyes in the room watch as they move as one. His Georgiana smiles at him impishly. "It's been a beautiful evening, don't you think? Such a lovely night of celebration, I can't imagine it getting any better, can you my love?"_**

**_Draco can't help but smile fondly down at his witch. He knows that look, it usually means something infinitely pleasurable for him. "I can't imagine my life any better than it is at present. I have everything I could ever want, right here, in my arms."_**

**_Georgiana gazes at her lover with wide innocent eyes. "Everything, you say? How interesting you should say that." _**

**_Draco gives his witch a questioning look. "All right little witch. What are you planning? What am I missing?"_**

**_Georgiana laughs delightedly, and gently takes his hand and brings it to her stomach as she gazes into his eyes with complete love and devotion. "We have everything, right here." _**

**_Draco follows his hand at her stomach and then his eyes move back to his love. "You mean? You are?" He sputters excitedly. _**

**_"Yes my husband, we are having a baby. Our baby."_**

**_Draco smiles widely at his wife, who is radiating joy and love. He draws her in to him and kisses her deeply. Coming up for air he gently leans his forehead against hers and whispers, "I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me. I'm never letting you go."_**

**_"I love you too, My Dragon, always." _**

Draco slowly opened his eyes and felt tears running down his cheeks. He has no idea what tomorrow might bring, but he can't help but feel despondent over the possibility that he might never have a taste of true happiness. All his life, he'd always been taught that being a Malfoy meant you were better than everyone else. But now, he knows he will be lucky if he is able to walk away tomorrow a free man. Truth be told, he's tired. Tired of the hate, the prejudice, the violence he's seen these past several years. He just wants to feel peace, experience joy and find love. He's not sure if he deserves those things, but he knows that he wants them, desperately.

Deciding that sleep is no longer an option, Draco heads down to the library. It had been his place of refuge even before the war started in earnest, before that madman came and invaded his home. It was the one place he could go and be left undisturbed. Only his mother, and occasionally his father, would ever venture into the family library. Walking along the corridors, the paintings in the hallway were silent as always, there wasn't much hope within the walls of Malfoy Manor these days.

Upon reaching the library Draco called for his house elf. "Master calls for Tinky?"

"Yes Tinky, could you bring me some tea please?"

"Yes, Master. Tinky would be most happy to get you somes tea. Would Master like somes chocolate biscuits to go with his tea?"

Draco smiled fondly at his elf. "Yes, Tinky. Biscuits would be great." Tinky popped out of the library and returned a few moments later with a tray of tea and biscuits. He then started a fire and left with a silent pop. Draco poured himself a cuppa and sipped on it carefully while staring into the fire. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't immediately notice his mother coming into the library. Narcissa takes in her son's appearance, he looks withdrawn and haggard. Dark circles under his eyes from too many sleepless nights and his eyes looked red and swollen. She feels her heart break for her son.

"Draco, what are you doing up so late?"

Draco's eyes meet his mother's as he rubs his hands over his face, trying to regain his composure. "I couldn't sleep. I woke up from another dream."

Narcissa gazes at her son with concern. "Was it a bad dream?"

"No Mother, the dreams are becoming more intense, more real. This last one...well..." Draco says hesitantly, "It was amazing. But, I know I'm never going to have that kind of happiness, Mother. Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll either end up in Azkaban at worst, or house arrest at best. And who would want me, a Death Eater?" Draco shook his head despondently.

Narcissa sat down next to her son and gently placed her hands on top of his. "My Dragon, you are a good man, a wonderful son. I know these past few years have been difficult. I would have given anything not to have had you branded by that madman. But I promise you that we will get through this, together."

Draco sighed at his mother dejectedly. "Mum, I know you and Dad still believe in blood purity. I know it's hard to turn away from everything you were taught, what you taught me. But I just can't keep living my life with that kind of hatred. I know I'm already a disappointment to Dad, I just need to know if you're going to be disappointed in me as well."

Narcissa observed her son intently. While she could admit that she did hold the same ideals as her husband, she was perhaps not as zealous as he was. Severus was a half-blood and in many ways, he was more formidable than most of the purebloods she knew. It was at her insistence that he be made Draco's godfather. He'd never let her down, and she'd never regretted that decision.

"Does this have anything to do with the Granger girl, Draco? I saw how affected you were when she was brought here to the Manor. I admit I was appalled by my sister's actions, but they could not be helped."

Draco glared at his mother angrily. "That's what I mean, mum. She's a Muggle-born, and I know I've been taught to look down on them. That they are beneath me. But how can I feel that way, after seeing her tortured and carved into? She never broke. Would I have been as strong? Her blood, mum. It wasn't muddy like I'd always been taught. It was red, like mine. How can I go on believing something that is so clearly not true?"

Narcissa looked into her son's anguished face. "Draco, I don't know what to tell you. I wish I had answers for you, but I don't. I was raised to believe that my heritage, my blood made me better, a Black. You're asking me to rethink that. I'm not sure what to think. I won't lie and tell you it doesn't matter. To me and your father it does, and probably always will. But I can promise you that I will try and accept whatever choices you make for your future, and I will not allow your father to dictate your life anymore. I just want you to be happy and safe."

Draco nodded his head in resignation. This was probably the only concession his mother would ever make. He knew his father would never change his mind, and would likely disown him if Draco ever thought about marrying someone outside the Sacred 28. Draco did have his own vaults, left to him by his Grandfather Cygnus Black, but those were nothing compared to the Malfoy vaults. Still, Draco knew he needed to get some space from his father.

"I was thinking mum...I heard from Theo the other day. Apparently the Wizengamot is making it mandatory for any Slytherins who were in their seventh year to return to Hogwarts and retake their year. I don't know if that will be an option for me, but if it is, I'd like to return and finish my education. I might not be welcome, but I think it would be good for me to go back, help rebuild the school. Try to help repair some of the damage done because of our family."

Narcissa smiled at her son. At times she was so proud of the man he had become, and this was one of those times. "Yes, I think that might be a good idea. Hopefully you will have that option come tomorrow."

"I hope so too, mum. I just hope that I'm strong enough to face whatever happens tomorrow."

"I will be with you. And for what it's worth, your Father will be too. He loves you Draco, even though he has a hard time showing it. He was as frantic as I was to get to you during the battle. Being without a wand this last year has been very difficult for him. I'm hoping that the Wizengamot will take everything into account tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

The morning of June 2nd had finally arrived. The time of the Malfoy trial was scheduled for 1pm that afternoon. Georgiana had woken up early after taking a bit of dreamless sleep, helping her to sleep through the night. Harry had been staying at Kensington Palace for the last several days, and he and James had been thick as thieves. Harry had introduced James to Quidditch, much to her horror but James was fascinated with the sport and Harry had promised James that he would take him to the Quidditch World Cup the following summer.

Georgiana looked at her clock, the time was just before 7am, she was having breakfast with her grandmother this morning in 30 minutes, and she didn't want to be late. Taking a quick shower and making herself presentable she headed over to Buckingham Palace via floo. Her grandmother was waiting for her in her sitting room.

"Georgiana dear, how are you feeling this morning?" Her grandmother asked kindly after Georgiana curtsied.

"I feel a bit nervous, but that is to be expected I suppose."

The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I'd imagine you would be. Please sit down and let's chat

about what we can expect from today." Georgiana sat at the right of her grandmother and poured them both tea. "I know we have discussed this at length over the past week but I just want you to be sure that you are still agreeable to going through with this. I spoke with the Prime Minister yesterday and has been made aware of the entirety of your role in the Wizarding War. More to the point, there is discussion within Parliment of changing the law of succession." Georgiana's shock caused her Grandmother to smile softly.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Grandmother?"

The Queen gently placed her hand on her granddaughter's, knowing what came next will be a shock to her. "Minister Blair and a few others within the Houses of Parliment, who have knowledge of the magical world feel that perhaps it might be prudent to change the succession from James to you. That perhaps, it's time to consider changing such antiquated thinking as to only the male heir ascending to the throne. I'm not saying I agree or disagree, but I have spoken with your brother and he feels, as do your parents, that the decision should be yours to make."

Georgiana was speechless. She had never even considered the possibility of becoming Queen, yet here her grandmother was, telling her that it could be a very real possibility.

Georgiana gazed at her grandmother thoughtfully. "I'm assuming, if I were to agree, that I would have to return to the muggle world full time upon leaving Hogwarts?"

"Not necessarily, but it's something you need to consider. You will have until the end of your school year to make the decision, but know that your brother will accept whatever you decide. Please talk with him. He feels strongly that after everything you've been through and the sacrifices you've made, that you may be more suited to lead."

"And how do you feel, Grandmother?" Georgiana asked anxiously.

"I think you will be wonderful, my dear, at whatever you decide to do but the decision must be yours. You've finished reading Elizabeth's journals correct?" To this, Georgiana nods in the affirmative. "Do you have any questions?"

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully. "Kingsley mentioned a prophecy of some kind. While I admit there is much to note in Elizabeth's journals about her life and things that she had foreseen, I don't think I noted any specific prophecy as such being mentioned directly. I didn't bring it up before, because I hadn't finished reading through the journals and researching some of what I found there. She did mention the first Lucius Malfoy in detail, and how he actively courted her as well as her belief that he was plotting against her. There was a mention of a 'great unification' of some kind, but not much was given about the specifics."

The Queen looked down in contemplation. "I see. I didn't realize he'd mentioned the prophecy."

Georgiana asked in confusion. "I don't understand, all the prophecies were destroyed in the Ministry of Magic at the end of my fifth year."

"Not all of them, my dear." The Queen took a delicate sip of her tea. "Elizabeth made many prophecies when she was alive. They are all stored in a secure vault, only known to the reigning Monarch. Your father is not even aware of these prophecies as yet." Georgiana started to speak but the Queen brought up her hand to stay her inquiry. "However, each prophecy is labeled with a name."

Georgiana nodded at her grandmother. "Yes, that fits with what I learned when Harry and I went to the Department of Mysteries end of fifth year. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those they are about."

"Yes, that is also my understanding, but prophecies can also be made in general terms. Such as those about a family, or in our case, the royal line. Many were made about the House of Windsor and those I was privy to, when I ascended the throne after my father died. There are however, some that are for individual members of the Royal line. In your case Georgiana, two were given about you specifically...and one in general terms."

"So the one in general terms, how did you know it pertained to me?" Georgiana gasped, intrigued despite her distaste for Divination.

"Well, that one mentioned that a daughter would be born to the House of Windsor and she would break the curse placed upon it by the House of Malfoy. She would have knowledge and power and the gift of magic would be restored once again."

Georgiana looked at her grandmother in shock. "This prophecy specifically mentioned the House of Malfoy?"

"Not as directly, no. It mentioned that the "Curse born of bad faith would have no sway when the heir upon the riverbank and windlass comes forth, with great knowledge and power. Her brightness will outshine all who come before and she will restore balance to the Crown and its people once again."

Hermione stared at her grandmother, gobsmacked. "Grandmother, I understand the windlass reference as being of the House of Windsor, but bad faith?"

"The name Malfoy originates from the Old French meaning bad faith. As you are aware, the first Lucius Malfoy heavily courted Elizabeth, and the land they currently have was gifted to Armand Malfoy by William the Conqueror. Armand, provided questionable magical services to King William in exchange for power and influence for him and his family. William however, was not without his own machinations. He secured a binding blood contract from Armand that granted the Malfoy family boon in return for their loyalty to the crown, in perpetuity."

Georgiana grinned at her grandmother in awe, so this is why today was so important.

"Grandmother, I don't understand one thing." At the Queen's nod, she asked, "You, as the reigning Monarch still have some power, but much of that has been diminished due to our current Parliment and the laws set therein. How does this affect the Malfoy family?"

"Georgiana, do you remember the parameters of the laws surrounding the "quit-rent" clause?"

Hermione's eyes widened with the knowledge of what exactly her grandmother was telling her. "Yes! I do remember. It's a very obscure law. Are you telling me that the Malfoy family is subject to this law?"

The Queen nodded smugly. "Yes. The purpose of the law has changed somewhat, but the principle is still in effect to this very day and it affects all those who have been granted Lordships and land by the Crown in perpetuity."

"But Grandmother, all of the Sacred 28 families were granted Lordships at some point within their history by the Crown. Would this affect all those families as well? Did they all sign blood contracts?"

The Queen smiled brightly at her granddaughter. "Why yes my dear, it does indeed. All Lordships given to those within the magical community were done prior to the Statute of Secrecy as you know, signed in the late seventeenth century. So similarly, they were all attended to and agreed upon in much the same manner as the original Malfoy contract."

"And were all titles given in perpetuity provided those remained loyal to the Crown and its heirs?" Georgiana smiled mischievously.

The Queen nodded to her granddaughter and smiled genuinely. "Yes. While the conditions of the quit-rent vary, the sentiment is the same."

Holy Cricket! Georgiana thinks smugly, today just got much more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**A guest reviewer felt it was necessary to point the Rules of Succession in whaf qualifies as the Crown Prince versus the formal title of Prince of Wales. This is fanfiction, and yes I am aware of the formal titles, but this isn't meant to be construed as a treatise of the Royal Family. Thanks**

Down in the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic resided the courtrooms, where all the Death Eater trials were being held. The courtroom was packed with members of the Wizengamot, reporters from The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Quibbler. The amphitheater was filled to the brim with guest witches and wizards hoping to witness the downfall of the Malfoy family. All told, there were probably close to 100 people in the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin. In the back center of the main floor sat three chairs where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were being held, waiting for their trial to commence. Their solicitor Pierre Marchand, was quietly going over some last minute details with the court scribe, Percy Weasley.

The main door to the right of the courtroom opened and in walked the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt followed closely by his newly appointed undersecretary, Arthur Weasley. Gawain Robards, the new Head of the D.M.L.E. was already sitting in his appointed seat, waiting for the proceedings to start in earnest.

As the door closed, the tension in the room mounted exponentially. Lucius Malfoy, while dressed in elegant robes, looked more subdued and was visibly thinner, with dark rings under his eyes. Narcissa Malfoy, looked her usual poised self in dark blue robes and her hair neatly pulled from her face. Draco in dark black robes, appeared pale and withdrawn, with eyes that were haunted and face turned down, not making eye contact with anyone within the room.

Kingsley walked to the dais in the center of the courtroom, calling for silence and requesting that all present take their seats.

"We are here on this day, June 2, 1998 to witness the trial of the three accused. Lord Lucius Malfoy, you stand accused of being a known Death Eater. You stand accused of bearing the Dark Mark and being a known accomplice of Tom Riddle, aka. Lord Voldemort. You stand accused of aiding Riddle in the capture, imprisonment and torture of muggles and magicals alike. Most notably, the capture, imprisonment of one Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, Griphook the Goblin. As well as the capture, imprisonment and torture of Hermione Jean Granger. You're also accused of escaping Azkaban, aided by Tom Riddle.

Narcissa Malfoy, you are hereby accused of being a known Death Eater sympathizer. You stand accused of aiding in the capture, imprisonment of Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, Griphook the Goblin and the capture, imprisonment and torture of Hermione Jean Granger.

Draco Malfoy, you are hereby accused of bearing the Dark Mark and being a known Death Eater. You stand accused of the placement of an unforgivable via the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta. You stand accused of cursing Katie Bell with an unknown dark curse. You stand accused of the incidental poisoning of Ronald Bilius Weasley. You stand accused of the plotting and attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. You stand accused of allowing known Death Eaters into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You stand accused of aiding in the capture and imprisonment of Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, Griphook the Goblin and in the capture, imprisonment and torture of Hermione Jean Granger. Do any of you deny the charges at set forth by the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic?"

Pierre Marchand stood and moved forward, he was dressed in elegant black robes of the finest quality. "Dear members of the Wizengamot, my clients do not deny the allegations set forth. However, there are extenuating circumstances that we ask be taken into account before sentencing is reached."

Kingsley nodded his head and moved to acknowledge Robards. "We will hear testimony from the accused, as well as any witnesses willing to offer testimony in defense of the accused."

At the mention of witnesses, Draco turned his head towards his mother in confusion. The look on her face was also one of uncertainty. Who in the world would be offering testimony for the Malfoy family?

Pierre Marchand walked over to Gawain Robards and the two wizards conferred for a moment. Then Marchand went back to his seat and Robards called, "The Ministry of Magic would like to call Harry James Potter to testify."

A general murmur of voices rose from the crowd as the door to the right was opened and Harry strode in wearing new dress robes. He didn't look directly at any of the Malfoy's but took his place on the witness seat.

Minister Shacklebolt addressed Harry. "Can you please state you name for the record."

Harry nodded and answered, "Harry James Potter."

Kingsley smiled at Harry and addressed Robards. "You may begin your questioning Mr. Robards."

Gawain bowed to the Minister and faced Harry directly. "Mr. Potter, could you please tell us your reason for being here today?"

Harry gazed over at the Malfoy family and stated firmly, "I am here to offer testimony for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

The voices in the courtroom started to rise in astonishment as the Minister called for silence.

Robards gaped at Harry completely dumbfounded. "Please explain Mr. Potter. What relevant testimony do you feel you can provide for the accused?"

Harry took a deep breath and began to speak, focusing directly at Robards. "The night of Albus Dumbledore's death, I was on the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore and I had just returned from a mission that we were on. We had apparated directly back to the Astronomy Tower that night. Dumbledore had been greatly weakened by a potion he had partaken of, that had been used by Riddle to hide an object he considered invaluable. That object was a horcrux." At this, the gallery members gasped in outrage. "Riddle had made seven horcruxes, one of which was destroyed in my second year at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets."

When Harry said this, he noticed Lucius Malfoy flinch in his seat. He also noticed Draco looking at him oddly. "The second Horcrux was destroyed by Dumbledore before my sixth year. It was a ring that belonged to Riddle. It had a dark curse placed upon it. When Dumbledore placed the ring on his hand, the curse activated. I have offered Pensieve memories prior to this trial in the Exoneration of Severus Snape." Another gasp arose from the crowd.

Robards eyed Harry in astonishment. "Are you telling the Wizengamot Mr. Potter, that Dumbledore was dying during your sixth year of school?"

Harry nodded his head emphatically. "Yes he was. In fact, he knew of Riddle's plan to have Draco Malfoy kill him. He'd arranged it with Professor Snape that Severus should be the one to kill him, not Draco. I also heard a conversation between Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy before Christmas sixth year. Professor Snape had taken an unbreakable vow to help protect Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore was aware of this."

Robards eyebrows rose at Harry questioningly. "Why would Dumbledore have allowed Draco Malfoy to fulfill his mission?"

"I believe it was for the same reason that Draco admitted to, the night Dumbledore died...His family was being threatened by Voldemort. His father was in Azkaban and he wasn't able to protect his mother. He admitted to Dumbledore that he had no choice. If he didn't complete his mission, Voldemort would kill his parents and then him. He was sixteen, and I believe he was under duress for most of sixth year. He disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore offered to help him and his family. He was lowering his wand when the other Death Eaters arrived in the Astronomy Tower. Bellatrix Lestrange taunted him to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it. In the end Severus Snape was the one who ended Dumbledore's life."

The crowd in the trial room was murmuring and talking in elevated hushed whispers. The reporters from the Wizarding papers were writing furiously trying to take down everything that had been said.

Robards turned back to Kingsley and sighed. "Very well, Mr. Potter. We will require you to offer memories of that night for viewing. In regards to the night of your capture and imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. You were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. Could you please tell the Wizengamot what occurred on the night in question."

Harry's face hardened momentarily. As much as he didn't want to think about what had happened that night, he knew he needed to get this done and he sighed in resignation. "We were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor over Easter break. When we attempted to flee from the snatchers, Hermione sent a stinging jinx to my face to try and cover up who I was but somehow, the snatchers appeared to recognize me. Once at Malfoy Manor, we were brought into a drawing room where Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were present."

At this point Marchand asked who the snatchers were that had captured them and took them prisoner. Harry glared at him severely and replied, "Fenrir Greyback and Scabior were the only two names we recognized." Marchand nodded and asked Harry to continue with his testimony.

"Once there, none of the three adults present could positively identify us, so they called Draco to the room. When he'd entered the room, he was heavily encouraged by Bellatrix and Lucius to positively identify me. He didn't. He said he wasn't sure who I was." At this confession, the murmurings throughout the crowd started in earnest again.

This time Robards asked Harry, "So Draco Malfoy didn't recognize you?"

Harry looked right at Draco's confused face and smirked. "Oh, he recognized me alright. He just didn't identify me, he said he wasn't sure."

At this point the crowd starting getting louder and more agitated. Kingsley had to cast a sonorous charm to quiet the crowd and remind them to refrain from speaking out.

Pierre Marchand walked over towards Harry and faced him directly. "So if I understand what you are saying Mr. Potter, Draco Malfoy did not identify you of his own free will?"

Harry nodded briefly. "I believe he chose not to positively identify us for whatever his reasons, even though Lucius was quite insistent he do so, to regain favor with Voldemort."

Marchand smiled briefly in satisfaction. "I see. What happened next Mr. Potter?"

"One of the snatchers had found the Sword of Gryffindor that we had with us. Bellatrix became unhinged and hexed the snatchers and yelled at them to leave. If she hadn't noticed this, Lucius Malfoy would have called Voldemort using his Dark Mark. But she panicked. At this point Ron and I were taken to the dungeons and the stinging hex had worn off. Bellatrix decided to keep Hermione and interrogate her." Harry took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control. "Pettigrew took us to the dungeons," Harry spat out, "and Hermione was left alone in the drawing room. Soon we heard screaming. We could hear Bellatrix screaming at Hermione about where we had gotten the Sword, and we could hear Hermione screaming." At this point, Harry bowed his head down, his body visibly shaking. The room temperature started to drop drastically and everyone in the room stared in amazement at the Boy-Who-Lived with fear and awe.

Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke with firm intent. "Harry, do you need to take a break?"

Harry, realizing that he needed to get himself under control, took a deep breath and shook his head in the negative. "No, I am fine." After a few moments the air in the courtroom began to return to normal. Robards, clearly awed moved gently towards Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter, perhaps you could tell us how you escaped?"

Harry nodded. "I had part of a mirror that I had hidden in my sock. It was a two way mirror that had belonged to my godfather Sirius. Aberforth Dumbeldore had the other part, which we discovered later. He sent Dobby, the House elf that used to belong to the Malfoy's that was freed my second year. He was able to penetrate the wards of the dungeon and freed Ron and I after he rescued Ollivander and Luna, taking them to Shell Cottage. Dobby disarmed Pettigrew and we rushed into the drawing room. When we got there, Hermione was battered and bleeding on the floor. A short wand battle took place between Ron and I, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy."

At this point Marchand interrupted. "Did Lucius Malfoy take part in this duel?"

Harry shook his head. "No he didn't. He didn't appear to have a wand." Marchand nodded in satisfaction. "And tell me Mr. Potter, didn't Draco Malfoy throw you his wand in the final battle, the wand that allowed you to kill the Dark Lord?"

Harry smirked at the solicitor and nodded. "Yes he did." Again murmurings broke out in the audience. Robards nodded to Harry and asked him to continue his testimony of how they escaped.

Harry continued on. "Bellatrix took Hermione hostage and held a knife to her throat. Dobby had apparated back into the Manor and dropped a chandelier onto Bellatrix and Hermione. Both dove out of the way, and Ron grabbed Hermione and Dobby disarmed Bellatrix while I took Draco's wand. Dobby disapparated us out, but Bellatrix had thrown a knife, and it killed Dobby upon us reaching Shell Cottage."

At this Harry's gaze moved towards Draco and he could see the sadness on the blonde wizard's face...his head was facing down and he wasn't making eye contact with anyone. Lucius looked as imperious as always and Harry couldn't get a read on Narcissa's emotional state.

Robards cleared his throat and went over to speak with Kingsley privately. Harry gazed into the gallery and could see a few faces he recognized. Ron was sitting towards the back with his brother Bill, both looked visibly upset. Robards walked back towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, you mentioned offering testimony for Narcissa Malfoy. Please explain what you meant by that."

Harry's eyes met Narcissa Malfoy's and as before, her face was stoic not showing any emotion whatsoever. While Harry was grateful for her lie that allowed him to return to Hogwarts alive, he wasn't stupid enough to think she did it for him. She was worried for her son. It was a mother's love that finally trumped her devotion to Voldemort's cause.

Harry pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and rubbed his scar. It was habit at this point. It didn't hurt anymore, but he had always taken to rubbing it when he felt conflicted or apprehensive. "When I left Hogwarts and went into the Forbidden Forest after witnessing the memories that Professor Snape gave me just before he died," again murmurings fell through the air, "I'd realized that I needed to face Voldemort alone, so I did. He cast the killing curse, but it didn't kill me."

Marchand quickly interrupted and asked why Harry had survived the killing curse not once, but twice. Harry looked to Kingsley as knew it was a possibility that this would come up, but frankly he didn't feel it was anyone's business as to the particulars. However, the memories that he'd given to Kingsley to exonerate Severus had enough speculation that people would be able to draw the correct conclusion. Kingsley nodded at Harry reluctantly telling him to proceed with answering the question if he felt so inclined.

Harry looked down for a moment thinking about how he wanted to answer this question. When he moved his head back up, he glared at Marchand and stated matter-of-factly, "That question, sir, is not relevant to the testimony at hand. I decline to answer."

Marchand appeared irritated, while Robards looked away smugly. Kingsley nodded his head in agreement and stated to the solicitor, "Mr. Potter is correct. Those particulars are not of consequence and he does not need to answer the question."

Harry nodded at Kingsley in thanks, while Marchand was livid at being thwarted. "Very well," he stated, "please continue Mr. Potter."

"After I was hit with the killing curse, Voldemort sent someone over to see if I was dead. That person was Narcissa Malfoy. She came over to me and whispered in my ear asking me if Draco was still alive. I nodded to her yes, and she stood up and told Voldemort I was dead. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have made it back to the castle alive to defeat Voldemort." Loud gasps and murmurings were once again heard within the chambers.

Robards addressed Harry. "So you're saying that because you told Narcissa Malfoy that her son was alive, she lied to what end? To protect you? To get back to the castle?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what her exact motivation was, other than to get to her son. I'm not sure it matters, frankly. She lied to Voldemort, and because of that lie, I was able to return to Hogwarts. She took back the wand that I had taken from Draco Malfoy and returned it to her son. He in turn, tossed me that same wand which destroyed Voldemort. If it wasn't for their actions I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort, and I'm sure everyone sitting within this room understands on some level how important it was that Voldemort was vanquished?" Harry stated somewhat sarcastically.

The crowd within the courtroom bursted out in shock and people started talking over each other. Harry looked at Draco, who gazed back at him with confusion and distrust. Harry smirked at him and raised his eyebrow. Suddenly Kingsley casted a sonorous charm, "Please, I will not ask again. Remain seated and quiet until all testimony is finished. If any within the assembly can't comply, you will be asked to leave immediately."

The crowd quieted immediately and Robards nodded to Kingsley. "I am done questioning the witness Minister."

Kingsley gestured to Marchand inquiringly. "Mr. Marchand, do you have any questions remaining for this witness?" The Malfoy family solicitor shook his head, "Not at this time Minister Shacklebolt. But I would like any pertinent memories to be viewed by the Wizengamot members immediately."

Kingsley nodded his head. "Very well, we will take a short recess to verify the memories of Mr. Potter and will reconvene in one hour." The remaining gallery moved out into the outer atrium as well as Harry and the Malfoy family with their solicitor. When Harry reached the main hallway, he saw Ron and Bill waiting for him. Over Ron's shoulder, Harry could see the Malfoy's huddled together and quietly talking amongst themselves. Every few minutes Draco would look up with a questioning look on his face.

Ron clapped Harry of the shoulder. "Hey mate, have you spoken with 'Mione?" Ron whispered to Harry as Bill looked on with interest, wondering himself.

"Hermione is understandably nervous. I'd imagine once the Wizengamot view my memories, Hermione will be called to testify."

Bill nodded, but Ron shook his head in exasperation. "Is she still planning on testifying for the Malfoy's?"

Harry hissed, "Ron, I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen, but you need to keep your cool mate. This is going to be hard enough for Hermione, but if you lose it in there she'll never forgive you."

Ron glared over at the Malfoy family in disgust. In his opinion they all should be rotting in Azkaban. Didn't anyone else understand how truly evil they were?

"I'll be fine, Harry. Don't you worry about it." Harry shook his head at his friend and rolled his eyes while Bill just chuckled.

"Just make sure you keep that promise little brother. I don't want to have to see you on the front page of the Prophet looking like an arse."

"Give me a break, Bill. I'm not an imbecile, you know."

"No Ronnekins, just a hotheaded fool." Harry smiled and Ron just turned away in disgust, sneering at his brother.

Bill and Harry talked about some of the work Bill was doing for Gringotts in helping them repair and restore some of the wards that the three had damaged when they had escaped on the back of the security dragon. "So Bill, you ever think the Goblins are going to get over us three robbing them?" Harry snickered and Ron smiled.

Bill just shook his head and laughed. "Probably not anytime soon. You will face increased security and scrutiny for a while, I'd imagine. Goblins have long memories, but they seemed to be relieved that Voldemort is no longer in power."

"Yeah, I can't imagine he was good for business." Ron snickered and Harry laughed. Which brought a slew of interested looks among those waiting outside the courtroom. Harry didn't miss the look of disdain from Lucius Malfoy, but he couldn't care less. He just smirked at him and turned around.

It was at that moment that the doors to the courtroom opened and Gawain Robards and Percy Weasley emerged. Robards indicating that those waiting could return to their seats as the trial was set to resume momentarily. He then went to Marchand and spoke with him for a moment and led the accused back into the courtroom. It took a few moments for everyone to follow but soon all the seats were once again filled to capacity.

The Minister stood up to speak to the throng. "The Wizengamot have watched the memories given in defense by Mr. Potter. If both Mr. Robards and Mr. Marchand are in agreement, we can proceed to the next order of business." Both men nodded in the affirmative and the crowd settled down to see what would happen next.

Kingsley moved forward towards the dais and using a sonorous charm spoke to those present.

"Before new testimony is given in this case, I have been tasked with informing those present that they are to remain seated and quiet. Any person, witch or wizard who speaks out of turn will be removed by the Aurors present." Looks of confusion were evident on the faces of those seated. The three Malfoy's appeared perplexed as did their council. Lucius gestured to Marchand to inquire if he knew what was about to happen but the man shook his head at his client. Draco turned to his mother but she shook her head slightly, telling him silently that she had no idea what was about to happen.

At that moment the door to the right opened and a group of Aurors came in and stood sentry around the main floor. Those members of the Wizengamot and those within the gallery peered openly with interest. What happened next was something that no one in the Wizarding world would have ever expected to happen. A woman entered into the chamber dressed in regal robes of the finest fabric rich with embroidery. A sash was worn over her left shoulder and draped across her body to her waist showing national emblems of her dominion as the ruling Monarch of England and its commonwealths. In her hair, the Queen Mary Fringe Tiara sat upon her head and in her right hand the royal sceptre adorned by the Star of Africa was held. As she entered the room, the looks of awe and astonishment were etched clearly on the faces of everyone within the room.

Kingsley moved forward and bowed regally. "Your Royal Majesty, welcome to the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic. We welcome you and offer our respect and hospitality."

The Queen of England nodded to the Minister of Magic and smiled graciously. "Lord Shacklebolt, current Minister of Magic, I thank you for the warm words of greeting."

Kingsley bowed again respectfully. "Please allow me to escort you to your seat, Your Majesty."

And with that, Kingsley guided the Queen to the far end of the courtroom just to the right of the dais. When they'd reached the spot in question, the Queen tapped her sceptre three times on the floor and the seat transfigured itself into a throne with a coat of arms depicting the 'Gules three lions passant guardant' of Queen Elizabeth I. When the throne appeared, the crowd gasped and Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened at the sight. When the Queen tapped her sceptre three more times and turned to face the crowd, the coat of arms changed to the Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom and the crowd gasped again at the sight. The Queen sat regally in her chair, and addressed the Minister. "Lord Shacklebolt, you may proceed."

The press in attendance were writing furiously. No where in recent recorded magical history had a ruling Monarch ever entered the Ministry of Magic and those in attendance could not figure out what precedence had allowed for such an occurrence. Kingsley motioned to Robards, and he stood up straight and bowed to the Queen. He then turned to the crowd. "The Ministry of Magic would like to call at this time, Hermione Jean Granger."

The crowd began to murmur, but a sharp look from the Minister had everyone quieting down quickly. The door to the right opened again and Hermione walked in looking beautiful in a gorgeous Chanel day suit of blue sapphire with cream colored pumps. She walked in with her head held high and Draco's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. He hadn't seen her look this good since the Yule Ball in fourth year.

As the crowd noise quieted once again, the Minister motioned to Hermione and asked, "If you would please state your name and title for the record today Ms. Granger."

The Queen spoke as she gestured towards her granddaughter. "Minister Shacklebolt, if you would please." Kingsley bowed and raised his wand at Hermione and spoke loudly, "Heredis revelare." At those words, the crowd gasped and many stood up to get a better look as the girl they knew as Hermione Granger transformed right before their eyes. No longer was the hair a bushy brown, but now was a sleek blond with coppery highlights infused through long flowing locks. No longer was the frame of her body short and thin, but long and curvy. Skin changed to a peachy complexion but it was the eyes that were noticed by most and as she turned around and faced the Malfoy's, Draco gasped and tightened his hands on the arms of his chair in disbelief. Those were the eyes he had dreamt about for so long. Beautiful deep sapphire eyes, except they weren't looking at him in adoration...no, now...now, they held nothing but disdain.

"I am Her Royal Highness, Georgiana Hermione Elizabeth Hesse-Windsor: Princess of Kensington, eldest child of Crown Prince of Kensington, Phillip James George Hesse-Windsor and granddaughter and heir of Her Majesty, Elizabeth Victoria Catherine Hesse-Windsor, Queen of England and its Commonwealths." The crowd reeled in shock as those in attendance couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

The Minister bowed to his comrade in arms. "Your Highness, please be seated."

Before Georgiana sat, she moved towards her grandmother and curtsied in respect acknowledging her as her sovereign. The Queen smiled genuinely at her granddaughter and nodded her permission for her to continue. Georgiana moved gracefully to her seat and sat down primly with her legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded gently in her lap and back ramrod straight. She looked for all intents and purposes as regal and polished as any pureblood aristocrat.

Lucius turned to his wife and son in shock. This was not good, not good at all. If this was true and 'the mudblood' Granger was really a member of the Royal Family, and not just any member but a direct heir to the throne, his family was screwed.

Robards approached Hermione and bowed respectfully. "Your Highness. If it would please The Wizengamot, how would you choose to be formally addressed."

Hermione smiled graciously at Robards and stated, "Please feel free to address me as Hermione, Mr. Robards. I am aware that my given name of Georgiana might confuse the issue today and as this is the last time I will appear as Ms. Granger, I am not opposed to using that designation should it make the proceedings today easier."

Robards nodded thoughtfully. "So you do not intend to go by Hermione Granger after today?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I do not. For reasons known only to my family, myself and a select few trusted individuals, the decision to not openly reveal my true identity at age eleven will not be open for discussion. However, any questions pertaining to the trial and my time at Malfoy Manor will be met with honesty. It is my intention after this day onwards to be known by my true legal name of Georgiana Kensington. I'd imagine for some," she looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "It will take some getting used to."

A light ripple of chuckling could be heard in the back of the gallery. Georgiana's gazed up to where Harry and Ron were sitting and gave them a hard look. They both grinned down sheepishly while Kingsley shook his head in amusement.

Draco was shaking, and his mother grabbed his hand comfortingly. She knew of his dreams, she had heard the name Georgiana, but never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this scenario. Her son, for all intents and purposes, is in love with a witch who will likely never return his affections. And even though she may be muggleborn, she is a Royal. More than an adequate match for her son. Narcissa tilted her head down in contemplation trying to figure out how to help her son. When she looked back up, she caught her husband's eye and Lucius appeared panicked for some reason. What exactly was going on here?

"Miss Kensington, would you please tell the Wizengamot what happened after you were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor."

Georgiana took a breath to steady her nerves. "Harry, Ron and I were brought to the drawing room where Lord and Lady Malfoy were, along with Bellatrix Lestrange. During the chase with the snatchers, I had disfigured Harry with a stinging jinx to his face. But one of the snatchers, a man called Scabior must have recognized the remnants of his scar, and we were taken to Malfoy Manor. None of those present seemed able or willing to positively identify us. Lord and Lady Malfoy's son Draco, was called to make a positive identification."

"And did he positively identify any of you, Miss Kensington?" Inquired Pierre Marchand.

"No, he did not. He seemed reluctant to do so, even though he was being highly pressured by both his father and his aunt. At some point during the exchange, the jinx on Harry wore off and Bellatrix noticed one of snatchers had the Sword of Gryffindor. She panicked and hexed them, took the Sword and kicked them out. I do believe Lord Malfoy had every intention to call for his master," Georgiana mocked when she saw Lucius flinch, "but it seemed that Bellatrix was more concerned with how we came by the Sword. Apparently, there was one just like it in her vault at Gringotts, and she thought we had been in there and had stolen it."

"And how exactly did you three happen to come by the Sword of Gryffindor, Miss Kensington?" Inquired Mr. Robards.

"The Sword of Gryffindor may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor in a moment of need, Mr. Robards. I do believe it is mentioned in Hogwarts a History." Georgiana smiled knowingly.

The laughter resumed in the back of the room and this time Georgiana stared directly at her two friends and raised an eyebrow in challenge who just smiled at her in glee and she subtly shook her head in resignation. "Please excuse Harry and Ron, Mr. Robards. Apparently they are easily amused."

Harry glared at his friend in mock indignation while Ron just stared at her dumbly. Robards smiled, and asked for Georgiana to continue. "As I was saying, Bellatrix seemed convinced we had entered her vault illegally. She decided to question me and had Harry and Ron moved to the dungeons."

"And what did the questioning entail, Miss Kensington?"

"The Cruciatis Curse was utilized. I'm not sure how many times or how long I was under torture. She'd kept asking me if we had been in her vault, if we had taken anything else. I remember telling her that the Sword was a fake and that we hadn't been in her vault."

"But you knew the Sword wasn't a fake, Miss Kensington. So you were able to lie while being under the Cruciatis for an indeterminate amount of time? Perhaps it wasn't as bad as you are leading the Wizengamot to believe." Sneered Mr. Marchand.

The Queen bristled at this and Georgiana sneered at the man with utter contempt. "Please excuse me if I'm mistaken Mr. Marchand, but have you ever been placed under the Cruciatis by a deranged syncophant? But then perhaps being tortured wasn't enough? She did leave me with a lovely parting gift. I believe that occurred when she used a cursed blade that reeked with dark magic and carved it directly into my flesh." Shocked murmurs from the crowd could be heard and the Minister had to remind those in attendance to refrain from speaking out.

Georgiana raised an eyebrow at the solicitor with derision. Draco was shocked! He had dealt with Hermione Granger being bossy, pushy and over-emotional. But this woman, Georgiana...would make a Slytherin proud. She was poised and refined as she verbally cut through her quarry like butter. He was astonished, amazed and slightly aroused. She was magnificent!

Mr. Marchand lowered his head in apology. "I meant no disrespect Miss Kensington, it is highly unusual for any witch or wizard to survive the kind of torture you've described and not only been able to keep their wits about them, but come out relatively unscathed."

Georgiana smirked deprecatingly at the man. "I suppose that would depend on what your definition of 'unscathed' is Mr. Marchand. But I'm sure such philosophical debates can be tabled for a more appropriate time? Now where were we? Ah yes, I was being interrogated by Bellatrix Lestrange. At some point Harry and Ron returned and we were helped in our escape by Dobby who sadly, was killed once we reached our destination after apparating us out of Malfoy Manor."

Marchand eyed the young woman with something akin to respect. "Is there anything else you would like to share with the Wizengamot, Miss Kensington?"

Georgiana looked over at her grandmother, who nodded. Her gaze then locked onto Lucius Malfoy and she smirked at him. "Oh yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Gawain Robards watched the young Royal, who seemed to be eyeing the elder Malfoy like prey. He had heard of Hermione Granger and her tremendous intellect, bravery and loyalty from Kingsley and Dumbledore. But this woman, Georgiana Kensington appeared to not only embody all the Gryffindor characteristics of her house, but some Slytherin qualities as well.

Lucius Malfoy's face paled horribly. His son and wife gazed at him with confusion written on both their faces. Lucius had never shared certain parts of his family's history, not even with his own wife and son. It would seem the sins of the forefathers were about to be visited upon him and his family.

Georgiana's eyes locked on the elder Malfoy. "Lord Malfoy, you have allowed a member of Britain's Royal Family to be tortured and cursed in your ancestral home. The lands bequeathed to your ancestor, Armand Malfoy stand in forfeit as does your home, titles, lands, vaults and holdings. You have violated the blood contract that was promised to the Crown of England and its heirs in perpetuity, which was signed under William the Conqueror in the year of our Lord, 1072. What say you to these charges?" The Queen tapped her sceptre on the floor three times as the charges were sealed by Magic and all present bore witness.

Lucius stood up in outrage. His wife and son visibly paling at this new twist of fate. Draco watched his Georgiana, as she sat poised and elegant in righteous indignation while his father had to be restrained by several Aurors. The Queen then stood and walked towards his father, and when she stood right in front of him she spoke. "Lord Malfoy, my granddaughter and heir has asked you, how you plead?"

Lucius panicked gaze moved to his solicitor, but there was nothing the man could do for him. He then turned to face a very angry looking Monarch who had the power to destroy him and his family.

"Your Majesty, I did not know that Hermione Granger was your heir. I thought she was a mud...muggleborn, as did everyone. I was trapped in my home without a wand. There was no way I could have defended her, even if I had known her true identity."

"Be that as it may Lord Malfoy, you and those like you who supported this Riddle, did so in blatant disregard of the oaths your ancestors made acknowledging the Crown as their Liege Lord in perpetuity. Bellatrix Lestrange of the House Black stood in violation of the same oath promised to the Crown in 1277." To this the Queen tapped her sceptre three times. "The House Lestrange in 1508," again three more taps. The crowd and the Wizengamot had become deathly quiet as all who were in attendance suddenly understood exactly what was happening. Wizards for over 400 years had moved to remain separate and superior from the Muggle world, yet had forgotten to whom they owed their allegiance to. The Crown had come to remind all present that she was sovereign and this was her country. The Queen looked to the Wizengamot regally and without guile. "It would seem in your blind arrogance, your aristocracy have forgotten the oaths that have come before. Lordships have been granted not by magic, but by the bonds your ancestors forged with mine, yet you stood by and allowed my subjects to be tortured and killed as if they were nothing but chattel to be bought and sold without recompense. My own flesh and blood sacrificed much to try and bring peace, unity and acceptance to this world. Ignorance as such is no excuse for the law, but this is clearly a case of misplaced affectation at best and blatant disregard at worst. This is my country and these are my laws." She tapped her sceptre three more times and Magic swirled in the room. Turning back to Lucius she stated clearly, "So again I would ask you Lord Malfoy, what say you in defense of your actions?"

Lucius lowered his head in defeat, because he knew he could not defend himself nor his family. He grew up hating Muggles and all they stood for. In his blind arrogance he'd never imagined that he would have to face judgment for his bigotry as his ancestor of the same name had all but assured that the Royal line would never again have magical blood. He was at a loss to how this had happened, and how the curse had been lifted. His wife and son stared at him in shock as there was truly nothing he could do.

Draco reached for his mother and gently grabbed her hand. As they were both of House Malfoy and House Black they stood to lose everything. He cleared his throat and quietly spoke. "Your Majesty, if I may I would like to speak." The Queen looked down at the young man addressing her. She knew whom he was, had seen him in both her granddaughter's memories and Mr. Potter's memories. He had tried to save Georgiana, and while he may not have had the courage to go against his parents, he did try to make a difference in the end. The Queen moved towards the youngest Malfoy and nodded down at him. "Very well, Scion Malfoy. You may speak."

The young man bowed his head humbly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I admit I am at a loss as to the information that has been shared here today. My Father, as Head of our House, never shared any of the history or oaths that have been disclosed today. I'm not using it as an excuse, Your Majesty. I am truly sorry for what happened to Miss Kensington in my family home." At this confession, Draco's grey eyes locked with Georgiana's sapphire blue ones...he needed for her to know how sorry he was.

The Queen nodded again to the young man. "Young Scion Malfoy, I have seen the memories of Mr. Potter and my granddaughter. I know you attempted to try and save her the night of her torture, but your father held you back. While I can't condone what transpired, I can acknowledge your willingness to help. The Crown is not without mercy nor justice. Therefore, if you as Scion of House Malfoy and House Black through your mother, willingly enter into a binding magical oath that you will honor the original contract signed by your ancestors, I would be amenable to see to the transfer of all titles, lands, homes and vaults into your name. You would become the new Head of your House and this would be acknowledged by the Ministry of Magic and the Crown of England. What say you?"

Lucius Malfoy was absolutely outraged, but he was being held back by several Aurors. Draco's eyes met his mother's, he knew he would not be able to do this without her consent and approval. She smiled at him and nodded her head then faced the Queen and bowed her head in supplication. Draco didn't look at his father. As far as he was concerned, his father had done this to himself. He loved his father, but he was done allowing Lucius Malfoy to dictate his life and if he ever wanted to have any chance with the beautiful witch currently looking at him in confusion, with those haunting sapphire eyes, he needed to start effecting change immediately.

"I accept these terms, Your Majesty. However, I am still subject to the rulings of the Wizengamot this day. If the ruling should not be favorable, I only ask that you spare my mother as she is all I have and I would wish for her to be taken care of."

The Queen eyed the young man with respect. Clearly there was hope for the young Malfoy if he loved his mother as much as he seemed to. "You have my solemn vow, that the Crown will see that your mother is taken care of should the worst come to pass."

Draco bowed his head again. "I thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty."

The Queen returned to her seat. Minister Shacklebolt excused Georgiana, who stood and walked over towards her grandmother and sat to her right. Kingsley addressed those remaining in the room. "I have been asked by her Majesty to impart a request of the press, that you will print only what has been said this day. Any embellishments, misquotes, untruths or blatant fabrications will be dealt with most harshly." He looked to Rita Skeeter and the reporter glared over towards the former Hermione Granger. The woman she saw looking back at her held no compassion in her cold blue eyes. "Now I would ask the members of the Wizengamot to vote if they feel that the actions of Narcissa Malfoy deserve a sentence in Azkaban." To this, only about 5 hands went up amongst the 50 members. Lady Malfoy breathed a small sigh of relief. "Again, I would ask the Wizengamot to vote if the actions of Draco Malfoy deserve a sentence in Azkaban." A few more hands raised but clearly not enough to convict the young blonde. Narcissa squeezed her son's hand and looked clearly relieved. "And lastly, those who believe that the actions of Lucius Malfoy deserve a sentence in Azkaban." The crowd quieted as most knew this would be telling. If the Wizengamot respected the role of the Monarch and her judgements they would clearly side with her. One by one hands were raised until the vote was unanimous. Lucius Malfoy would return to Azkaban, only to be determined for how long.

Kingsley nodded in satisfaction at the accused and then walked down the dais as he approached the Queen and her granddaughter. "You Majesty, Your Highness, thank you for coming today and please accept the Ministry of Magic's wishes for unity and cooperation."

The Queen stood, then Georgiana. "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. Please see to the new Lord of House Malfoy and his mother. I look forward to hearing from you in the future."

The Minister bowed respectfully again and all members of the congregation rose in respect. The Queen walked regally from the room, followed by her granddaughter. Georgiana nodded at the Minister and turned to leave. She had no intention of looking towards any of the Malfoy's but caught Draco's eyes as he stared at her with an expression she couldn't fathom. He bowed his head in her direction and her eyes widened at the gesture of submission. Georgiana gently shook her head and followed her grandmother out of the room, flanked by several Aurors.

Kingsley returned to his position and stated for the crowd. "Sentencing for the accused will be handed out in one weeks time. Lucius Malfoy, you will be escorted to Azkaban to await your sentence. Aurors please take Mr. Malfoy away." The Aurors moved towards Lucius who was struggling against them. His cold grey eyes met those of his son and he openly sneered and then looked to his wife, whose stare was even colder and unforgiving...and he understood that look. She grasped Draco's hand in hers and lifted her chin at her husband with determination. He would no longer be allowed to hurt her son. She and her dragon had been spared the ultimate punishment. She needed to protect Draco and not fail him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Georgiana followed her grandmother from the courtroom, and the Aurors escorted them to the private security floo at the end of the hallway as the Queen watched her granddaughter closely: poised, confident, regal. She had felt many things over the past month, but now looking at Georgiana the one emotion that filled her heart was pride. She was so proud of the woman Georgiana had become.

"Dearest, I am going to return to the Palace but you are welcome to stay and wait for Mr. Potter. I'm very proud of how you handled yourself today. I would like you to come home this evening and stay with us for the remainder of the summer. There are some balls and charity events that would be prudent for you to attend with the family."

Georgiana nodded, "Of course. I would like to say goodbye to Harry and make arrangements for him to come visit. I would also like to invite another friend, Ginny Weasley if that is alright."

"Of course, dearest. I'm sure we can arrange some time for your friend to visit."

With that, the Queen, escorted by one of the Aurors was taken back to Buckingham Palace. Georgiana walked back towards the courtroom when she saw Harry coming towards her with a large smile on his face. "Hey...there you are. So you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry, I am fine. What happened after we left?"

"Lucius will be sentenced next week. I'd imagine he will be spending quite some time in Azkaban. Draco and Narcissa will also face sentencing, although I'm sure they'll end up with probation of some kind."

Georgiana nodded at her friend. "Well, that's to be expected I suppose. I just wanted to tell you I'm heading back to Kensington for a while. My Grandmother mentioned some official duties that I'll have to fulfill this summer. If you wouldn't mind Harry, could you come over tomorrow and drop off the Daily Prophet and the other papers. I'd like to see what vitriol Rita Skeeter is going to try and get away with."

Harry laughed. "I don't think she'll set a toe out of line, Hermione. She may be a vile woman, but she's not stupid. She'll end up in Azkaban if she tries anything foolish."

"Well, I for one would not be sad to see her rot. Please give my love to the Weasleys and tell Ginny I'll write later to find a time for us to get together." The two friends hugged and Harry told her he would let everyone know, before he walked away. Georgiana stood by herself for a moment to collect her thoughts, and sighed in relief. She was glad to have this day over and done with and just wanted to go home and take a nice long hot bubble bath. As she went to move back towards the Auror who would be seeing her home, she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around and her blue gaze met grey, staring at her from the other end of the hallway. The look on Malfoy's face was honestly, one she had never seen before. Usually he would sneer at her in open hostility, but his face held no hostility nor contempt. If Georgiana had to put a name to it, she would say it was fear. She shook her head wondering why Malfoy would be afraid of her.

Narcissa Malfoy was whispering something to her son and noticed that he had stopped listening and was staring off at someone. She turned to follow his gaze, only to see the young woman for whom he had been pining for years in his dreams. Narcissa decided that perhaps she could help Draco, so she rested her hand gently on his arm to gain his attention, and then released his gaze slowly before walking over towards the young Princess. She noticed Miss Kensington's eyes widen as she approached. The Auror tasked to guard her made to intercept Narcissa, but Georgiana stayed him with her hand and subtly shook her head.

Narcissa took a moment to consider the young woman. She was truly a beauty, and she could see in the way in which she carried herself as she watched Narcissa with caution, that she was curious but also hesitant in interacting with her. Narcissa couldn't blame her after everything that had happened in their family home, but she was impressed with the regal way in which Miss Kensington held herself, never breaking eye contact for a second. Yes, she would be a worthy witch for her son.

When Narcissa had reached Miss Kensington she curtsied respectfully. If the Princess was surprised by the show of deference, she did not show it. "Your Highness." Narcissa said meaningfully.

Georgiana looked over the Malfoy matriarch and noted that she seemed oddly subdued, worn and tired. "Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Narcissa sighed genially. "I wanted to ask you if you would please pass on my thanks and gratitude to Her Majesty for sparing my son. She had no reason to offer himself nor I her kindness after how horribly you were treated in our home. I am truly sorry for what happened. Draco wanted to help, and I stopped him. All I can say in my defense is that I am a mother first, and I love my son and only sought to protect him. I hope you can forgive my actions."

Georgiana was shocked to her core, but years of training allowed her to remain in control of her emotions. She considered the woman whose son had tormented her for six years. Who'd called her 'mudblood' and wished her dead. Who, at this very minute, was staring at his mother with nothing but awe and love shining from his grey eyes. Georgiana didn't have it in her heart to be bitter anymore. That life was behind her, and if she was ever going to potentially move forward as herself in the Wizarding world, this was as good as any place to start.

She smiled graciously at the older woman. "Lady Malfoy, I accept your apology and will pass on your sentiments to my Grandmother. Frankly, I am rather tired of the needless hate and prejudice, so I thank you for your heartfelt words. I hope that a new way can be paved forward for everyone in the Wizarding world and I wish you and your son the best."

Georgiana made to move away but was stopped by the woman's next words. "I'm sorry Your Highness, please forgive me if I seem a bit forward, but you're not planning on remaining here in the Wizarding world?"

Georgiana was stunned, as she didn't realize what she'd said might have been interpreted in such a way. She'd be lying if the thought hadn't crossed her mind since she had spoken with her grandmother about her possible future succession as Queen.

"Please forgive me Lady Malfoy if I gave that immediate impression. I am planning on returning to Hogwarts to finish my final year. Beyond that, I'm not making any definitive plans, I have a year to decide." Georgiana didn't know why she was sharing this information with Malfoy's mother.

"I see," said Narcissa, "well whatever you decide, I'm sure you will excel at it."

Georgiana smiled at the compliment. "Thank you for your kind words, but if you will excuse me, I must be returning home."

"Of course, Your Highness. Thank you for taking the time and speaking with me."

Georgiana nodded regally and gestured for the Auror to escort her to the floo. Today had been a bit surreal and she just wanted to go back to her family and have a bit of normalcy, as strange as that sounded. As she called out for Kensington Palace, her eyes caught and held grey eyes once more.

Once Georgiana had disappeared into the floo, Draco sauntered over to his mother. He was astonished by her boldness in approaching the Princess, but what shocked him even more was that they seemed to have a pleasant conversation. He stopped at his mother's side, eager to hear what had been spoken between the pair of witches...But before he could speak, his mother stayed his questioning with her hand. "Perhaps, my son, your curiosity can wait until we reach the privacy of our home." Draco nodded at his mother and took her arm and together they floo'd back to Malfoy Manor.

Upon arriving in the main study of the Manor, both Malfoy's were greeted by Rupee, who was the senior House elf. "Greetings missus and young master. Would you be liking something to eat this evening?"

Draco smiled at the elf, who seemed relieved to see his Master's returning home. "That would be lovely Rupee, thank you. Please make something light and have it served in the solarium. We will be there shortly." The elf bowed and popped out to get dinner prepared. Draco went over to the liquor cabinet to grab a firewhiskey and gestured to his mother, asking if she would like one. To his surprise she nodded and sat down on the sofa, removing her cloak.

Once Draco handed her drink, he sat down next to her and asked the question he'd been dying to have answered. "So Mother, what did you and Georgiana speak about?"

Narcissa smiled at her son, a genuine smile that lit up her eyes. "I asked her to pass on my thanks to her grandmother for showing us mercy and allowing you to keep your birthright. I also asked her for forgiveness for what transpired here during the war."

"And what did she say, Mother?"

"She was most gracious Draco. She accepted my apology and said she was tired of the hate and prejudice from the war. She offered us her best wishes."

Draco sat back gobsmacked. Never did he think that forgiveness of any kind would be forthcoming from Georgiana. It was strange, how comfortable he was thinking of her as Georgiana. Not Granger nor Hermione. "She just forgave you? No conditions, no demands?"

"Yes. She was quite subdued but gracious nonetheless. It was strange however, when she offered her best wishes for us, before she left, it almost felt as if she was not planning on returning."

Draco looked at his mother in panic. "What do you mean, not returning? As in leaving the Wizarding world?"

"Yes, that is exactly how it sounded at first and I asked her if that was her intention." Narcissa noticed her son's panicked expression and realized it was clear he desperately wanted a chance to properly court Miss Kensington. If his dreams and visions were any indication, he wanted much more than that. Now that he'd discovered that the object his fantasies was actually flesh and blood, she had no doubt that Draco would stop at nothing to make her his.

"What did she say Mother? If I didn't know better, I'd think your torturing me on purpose!" Draco harrumphed impatiently.

"Now, now my Dragon. You will need to learn patience if you are going to attempt to win over Miss Kensington. She told me she is planning on returning to Hogwarts to finish her final year. She did mention something about having a year to decide. I thought that was telling."

Draco stared at his mother in confusion. "A year to decide what exactly?"

Narcissa shrugged elegantly. "I'm not entirely sure. However, I do believe it may have something to do with her family. I'm not terribly familiar with the Muggle aristocracy, but I would imagine her role as a member of the Royal Family requires her to attend many kinds of functions. I think we need to do some research my dear. If there is any chance that she will have the choice to keep her ties to the Wizarding world, we must assure that is exactly what she will decide."

Draco nodded at his mother thoughtfully. His mother was the consummate Slytherin, and if there was anyway to figure out how to make Georgiana his, his mother would be instrumental in helping him achieve his goals.

"Firstly, we need to insure that you will be allowed to return to Hogwarts this fall to retake your seventh year. I think it might be safe to assume that Miss Kensington might be offered the position of Head Girl. It comes with its own set of rooms that are partially shared with the Head Boy."

"But Mother, there is little chance that the Headmistress will allow me to be Head Boy, if her favorite student is Head Girl...Especially not after everything that has happened."

Narcissa patted her son's arm gently. "You let me worry about that, my dear. Your mother still has a few tricks up her sleeve. I just need to figure out how to manipulate the situation to your advantage. Don't fret, my Dragon...come September 1st you will be returning to Hogwarts as Head Boy and Miss Kensington will be working closely with you all year as your counterpart. You'll have one year to woo the witch Draco." Just then Rupee entered the room and announced that dinner was served and for the first time in a long time Draco was famished. He would have to trust his mother and hope that he could win over his witch before they graduated next June.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning of June 3rd was greeted with little fanfare as Georgiana had returned home the night before and spent a quiet evening with her parents and brother before retiring to her suite of rooms and sleeping fitfully as her mind kept processing all that had transpired during the trial and her unusual conversation with Narcissa Malfoy afterwards. The last thought she'd had before she finally fell asleep, was that of piercing grey eyes staring at her.

A light tapping interrupted her thoughts as she noticed an owl at her window. She opened the window and allowed the owl to come in and rest. Seeing a letter tied to a copy of what looked to be that day's edition of the Daily Prophet, Georgiana took the post and gave the owl a treat before she sent him back on his way. Opening the letter, she immediately noticed Harry's handwriting. He was letting her know he wouldn't be able to come over until later in the week as Kingsley wanted to meet with him and Ron about possibly starting their Auror training in August. She was happy for her friend, but sad at the possibility that she might actually be returning to Hogwarts alone in September without her two best friends.

She placed the letter down and opened the Prophet. She wasn't sure what to think of the headline.

**From War Heroine to Royal Muggle Princess**

_It would seem readers, that after living through a war with You Know Who terrorizing the Wizarding World, we would have seen it all, but I'm here to tell you differently. _

_It appears that our very own War Heroine, one third of the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Granger is not exactly whom she appears to be. Yesterday, during the trial of the Malfoy family shocking revelations and long-held secrets were revealed that stand to rock the Wizarding world to its very core. Hermione Granger, famous Muggle-born friend of The Boy Who Lived is not really a Granger at all. No dear readers, it appears that she has been masquerading as someone she is not. So who is the real Hermione Granger you ask?_

_Well readers, it appears that she is none other than Georgiana Kensington, the oldest child of the Crown Prince of England and grandchild of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II and third in line to the Throne of England. In a series of shocking revelations, our resident Brightest Witch Of The Age is really, real life Muggle royalty. Concealed under a power glamour charm, that was removed by the current Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Miss Kensington's identity was kept a secret at the behest of her family. The question remains, to what end? I'm sure we haven't heard the last of this, dear readers. _

_But even more shocking, was the appearance of Her Majesty, The Queen herself, entering the Malfoy trial yesterday. Seemingly, there is much we don't know about the links between the Wizarding aristocracy and the Muggle one. Lucius Malfoy was stripped of his title, lands and vaults by Her Majesty due to the fact that her granddaughter was tortured at Malfoy Manor by the late deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. (The Lestrange vaults and lands were given to the Crown as recompense for the torture of Miss Kensington) But in another shocking twist, all titles, lands and vaults were transferred to his heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. The elder Malfoy was found guilty of various war crimes and will be sentenced to Azkaban later next week. _

_Harry Potter, The Chosen One, offered testimony for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. It was brought up during testimony that the younger Malfoy was branded as a Death Eater under duress, and was found ultimately not responsible for the death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. We will update this story as more facts come in. The Malfoy matriarch and new Lord of House Malfoy will be back in court next Friday to receive their sentencing, so stay tuned. _

Georgiana threw down the paper in disgust. It was definitely not as bad as it could have been, especially where Rita Skeeter was concerned. Since she had no plans to return to the Wizarding world much before school started, Georgiana decided to let it go. School was either going to go really well or very poorly and frankly, Georgiana didn't have much energy to be concerned with this.

Hundreds of miles away in Wiltshire, Narcissa was sitting down to breakfast when Draco walked in and joined her. He looked like he'd finally had some decent sleep, seemingly more rested than she'd seen him in a long time. Rupee popped in to serve breakfast and left that day's issue of the Daily Prophet. Narcissa opened the paper and shook her head in disgust, reading Rita Skeeter's article. It was less sensationalized than usual, but the Minister did warn the press to only print the facts. There was a before and after picture of the Princess, as well as a muggle photo that must have been taken sometime during her sixth year at a gala of some kind. The dress in the picture was stunning. Narcissa had seen this dress, by Christian Lacroix, a muggle designer. She'd seen his fashions in Paris and the dress was simply gorgeous, as was the witch wearing it. It was a beautiful periwinkle faux dress that was fitted on the top and flowed down to the floor. There were burgundy embellishments on the bodice and a matching cloak that was a slightly darker purple. The Princess, wearing a diamond tiara, was pictured with her Father, Mother and Brother.

Narcissa took a moment to take in Georgiana's mother, Eloise. She was a truly stunning woman, tall and regal. In the picture it was clear that both children took after their mother in appearance. They both had her eyes, her kind features. Georgiana would truly would make a wonderful wife for her son.

"Mother, what has you so enthralled?"

Narcissa looked up at her son and smiled, gently handing him the paper. He took it, and she watched his reaction closely. She could tell the moment he'd noticed the muggle photograph of the princess as his eyes widened in appreciation and his breath hitched. His fingers traced the photograph longingly as his eyes skimmed the article. Once he was done, he looked up noticing his mother watching him with a soft smile upon her face.

"Well, at least Skeeter didn't crucify her. She hated Granger with a passion, I'm sure it took every bit of control not to do the same now that her secret is out."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "The Minister's threat helped reign in her questionable journalistic tendencies, I'm sure. It will be interesting to see how the other publications handle this. Skeeter seemed sympathetic to our plight. Hopefully that will garner some favorable press going forward, especially with the sentencing coming up."

Draco gazed down at his plate. He'd felt so hopeful last night and this morning, how could he have forgotten that this wasn't over yet? "What kind of punishment do you think we will receive?"

"I'm not sure, but I've put a few feelers out already. I should have more information in a few days. Not to worry dear, I will do what I can to fix the damage that was done by your Father."

Fuck! He hadn't thought of his father once, not since they'd left the courtroom. "How do you think Father is doing, Mother? Do you think they'll give him the kiss? As angry as I am over what has happened, I don't want that for him."

Narcissa reached for her son's hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't want that either Draco. I love your Father and I will always love him but his choice to follow the Dark Lord left me with very few options. I did what I could to protect you, and I feel as if I've let you down."

"Mother, you've never let me down. You did what you could, but I need to step up and take care of you and try and bring honor back the Malfoy name. How am I ever going to be worthy of Georgiana if I don't do something to change the way she sees me? I've been cruel and vile to her. I didn't know whom she really was, but I wonder if I wouldn't have been just as hateful if I had known. She's still muggle-born mother. Yes she's royalty, but I'm not sure my twelve year old self wouldn't have still called her that vile name."

Taking in her son's despondent countenance, Narcissa inwardly felt her heart break. "My Dragon, from what I witnessed yesterday, Miss Kensington seems to have a tremendous capacity for forgiveness. You will need to be patient and show her whom you really are...the sweet, wonderful person I know you to be. Ask for her forgiveness and be humble, but don't forget your upbringing Draco, you are a Prince in your own right. I may not be thrilled that she's muggle-born, but even I can't deny that she is an extraordinary witch. She's powerful, brilliant and beautiful. She's a worthy match, my son. You'll just need to show her the good man I know you to be."

Draco smiled at his mother. She was always his greatest champion, and he felt lucky to have her with him. All he could hope for now was that he'd get a chance to show Georgiana how much he'd changed. He was determined to make his dreams a reality.


	16. Chapter 16

September 1st had come too quickly and Georgiana found herself rushing around her room, trying to get her trunk packed. The summer had flown by, busy with various engagements and charity events. There was even time to spend with Ginny, Harry and James gallivanting on the grounds of Sandringham, one of her grandmother's estates and the place where the family traditionally spent Christmas. Ginny and James had hit it off splendidly, and if Georgiana wasn't so sure of the fiery red-head's love for her best friend, she might imagine her brother trying to woo said witch.

Packing up the last of her new books and clothes into her new trunk, Georgiana closed the latch and shrunk the trunk to fit into her trusted beaded bag. She took one last look in the mirror at her choice of outfit for today. She knew it was highly likely the press would be swarming the train platform and she had purposefully not set foot in Wizarding London all summer as Ginny and Harry had bought her books and supplies for her. Ron had written once, but Harry had told her that he'd been on a couple dates with some witch in the Auror Department. To say she was surprised would be lying. Ron was never good with having to work too hard, especially at relationships. It would figure that he would just give up, not that she had made much of an attempt to see him or write him either. It appeared a clean break was the best idea for all involved.

Gazing at her reflection again, she couldn't help but wonder what people were saying about her. She'd never much cared for public speculation, as it had always come with being the daughter of the most famous woman in the world. Her mother had always told her to be true to herself and not allow what others think to dictate her life anymore than it already did. Both parents, and James were going with her today to Kings Cross. Her father had felt strongly that they should be able to see her off now that the secret of her identity was outed. Georgiana had been a bit hesitant at first, but seeing how excited James was about getting to see her off to school melted her resolve.

Harry would be there as well. Ginny would be returning with her and Georgiana was grateful to have at least one confidant and friend going back to Hogwarts. She could only hope that her other friends would be as understanding as Harry and Ginny had been.

Checking herself over one last time, she made her way downstairs to the main parlor. The family would be using the floo and Kingsley was sending over a few Aurors to escort her family and to make sure nothing untoward happened. Her grandparents had wished her well last night at dinner, not being able to come today due to commitments elsewhere.

Georgiana entered the room where her family was waiting with three Aurors and Harry. "Harry!" Georgiana rushed to hug her best friend, "What are you doing here, I thought you were meeting us at the train platform."

Harry smiled warmly at his best friend. "Nope, I asked Kingsley if it would be alright if I came and escorted you and your family today. He thought it was a brilliant idea, so here I am!"

Georgiana laughed at her friend while James patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's good to see you mate and I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Yes Harry," smiled Eloise affectionately, "We are always happy to have you in our home. How is your academy training coming along? Didn't you just start a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's going fairly well so far. Mostly paperwork stuff, and you get a mentor that works with you and later takes you out into the field. My mentor is Auror Dawlish here."

Harry gestured over to a lanky, older gentleman with brown hair and blue eyes. The Auror in question moved forward and bowed respectfully. "You Royal Highness, I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Eloise smiled at the man politely, who looked a bit star struck. James and Georgiana smirked at each other as this happened quite often when people met their mother, they seemed to get caught up in the aura that was Eloise. Georgiana had teased her mother once, that she had her own brand of magic that enthralled those she met, much like a Veela. Eloise smiled wistfully at her daughter and said that she'd wished that were true because not everyone was susceptible to her charms. Georgiana thought perhaps she was referring to her father, but it seemed that whatever differences they may have been having, things appeared to be much better at present. The Prince was holding his wife close with his arm around her waist and glowering at the Auror, who was not being entirely subtle staring at the Crown Princess in frank open admiration.

Eloise looked up at her husband when he seemed to tighten his hold around her waist, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and blushed prettily, as it had been a while since Phillip had shown any kind of true possessiveness. It was unusual, but not unwelcome.

"It's is nearly 10:30, perhaps we should make haste and get Georgiana to her train. I for one would like to see what all the fuss is about." Phillip stated imperiously and moved his wife towards the fireplace. Harry cleared his throat and Dawlish blushed at being caught staring and moved towards the floo gesturing for the family to go through two at a time. Once her brother and parents were through, Georgiana grabbed onto Harry's arm and together they entered Kings Cross and Platform nine and three-quarters.

The platform was teeming with people, but when Georgiana reached her family, she immediately noticed that the commotion had died down considerably. Looking up she saw the blatant stares of witches and wizards, many staring in awe. Her gaze landed on her parents, who both looked stoic, but her brother was smiling at Harry and laughing at something he was saying. Georgiana placed her hand on her Father's arm briefly before going over to her two brothers.

James smiled at his sister. "This is pretty amazing, Pip. Haven't seen a train like this since we were kids. Harry here was telling me about the trolley full of sweets. Bring me home some?"

Georgiana laughed at her two boys. "You're terrible Jamie, but yes I will bring you home some sweets."

James hugged his sister. "You're the best, Pip."

Just then Georgiana saw a flash of red hair. "Harry, there you are! And Hermione! You look great! I was wondering when you were going to show...Oh!" Ginny blushed as she noticed James and Georgiana's parents. She curtsied respectfully. "Your Royal Highness," she gestured to Phillip, "It is nice to see you again." Phillip nodded his head in greeting. Ginny then turned towards Eloise and curtsied again. "Your Royal Highness, it is lovely to see you as well. I wanted to thank you again for inviting me to visit this summer, I had a wonderful time."

Eloise smiled at the red head. "You are most welcome Miss Weasley. I'm sure Georgiana would love to have you over again sometime in the future. I'm glad she will have you to keep her company this year, since Harry won't be returning. If you should need anything please feel free to drop a note."

Ginny nodded respectfully at the Crown Princess, she truly was a stunning woman, and Ginny could clearly see where her friend got her beauty from. James smiled at Ginny impishly. "Hey there Ginny, it's good to see you. Bat-bogey anyone recently?"

Ginny laughed along with Harry and Georgiana. They had spent this summer sharing stories with James, and he particularly liked the story of Ginny sending a bat-bogey hex to some poor fool on the train fourth year. "Nope, I'm saving all my really good hexes in defense of your sister. If anyone gives her a hard time, I'll make sure to hex them good and proper."

James grinned affectionately at his older sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I like your friend, Pip. She's a firecracker."

"Yes she is." Georgiana agreed readily.

"So, did you end up getting Head Girl, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You never did mention if Professor McGonagall offered it to you."

His best friend smiled brightly. "Yes, she did offer it to me. At first I was going to pass, but after I thought about it, I thought it might be good to have my own dorm room. I'm not sure what to expect, so I thought why not."

Harry snickered. "So, you only did it for the dorm room? I thought you couldn't wait to be Head Girl."

"Well, the privacy is an added bonus." Georgiana winked playfully, when she felt James noticeably stiffen next to her. She looked at his face and his easy smile had turned into a deep scowl. She turned to where he was staring at and her sapphire eyes met with grey. Draco Malfoy was standing at the end of the platform with his Slytherin cronies Nott and Zabini. All three were openly watching their small gathering. Nott's look was appraising and Zabini was staring in frank admiration but it was Malfoy's gaze that had her shifting uncomfortably, for he was looking at her with such heated intensity. James gazed down at his sister, kissed her forehead and made to walk towards the small group but Georgiana put out her hand to stop him. Harry shook his head at his best friend. "Let him go Hermione. He needs to do this and you need to let him."

James turned back to his sister, silently asking for permission and she placed her hand on the side of his face, holding back tears she gently nodded at him. He straightened his back, looking every inch the King he was born to be, sauntered confidently towards then small group of Slytherins.

Georgiana whispered to Harry, "Aren't you going with him?"

Harry shook his head, "No. He needs to do this on his own." Moving towards her parents, she could see the resolve on her Father's face, even her Mother looked fierce. Ah, so they had discussed this and planned for this. She couldn't blame them for not saying anything, but she hated being kept out of the loop. Her father caught her look and spoke quietly but firmly, "It is our duty to protect you. This will make it clear to all who are watching, and your brother was resolute that it should be him." Phillip then smirked at his eldest. Georgiana sighed in resignation and stood next to her mother to watch the scene unfold with her wand discretely in her hand just in case she needed to hex anyone.

As the future king approached the three young men, his gaze never faltered and never left the face of the blonde standing in the middle for a second. The crowd had become deathly quiet and everyone was trying to discreetly watch the confrontation between the Prince of Kensington and the Malfoy heir. James stopped about two feet away from Draco Malfoy, and his facial expression changed to a sneer worthy of his adversary, his stance wide, hands in his suit trouser pockets. He ignored the other two individuals standing as sentries, they would receive the message as well.

Neither person seemed to want to be the first to break eye contact, and protocol would normally dictate that the Prince would be the first to speak, after being formally introduced. He looked into the blonde's face and raised his eyebrow mockingly. Draco smirked at the young Prince as he knew exactly what he was trying to do. The Malfoy family had given their allegiance to the Queen at the trial. The Wizarding world knew of this, for it had been reported on extensively in the weeks following the trial. The Prince was testing to see if Draco and his friends would show deference to the Crown as was his right, and he was doing it publicly. Very Slytherin, a fact that Draco appreciated immensely. Plus he was here for his sister, and if Draco wanted any chance with Georgiana, it started right here and right now.

The younger Malfoy bowed to the Prince humbly, and his friend's thankfully did the same. "Your Royal Highness, what can I do for you?"

The Prince smirked at the blonde and addressed him formally. "Lord Malfoy, my family sends their regards and seek to remind you of the oaths you have taken. I would hope that such formalities would extend to those among you of noble birth. I'm sure I do not have to remind you, but just in case the message was not clear," at this, he stepped into the young Malfoy's personal space and his voice dropped threateningly, "you hurt my sister and you will be seeing me again, soon. Now that I am aware of you," at this he gazed briefly at Draco's friends including them in his message, "I will not take kindly to my sister being treated with anything other than the upmost respect she is due. Do not make an enemy of me, Lord Malfoy."

The Prince retreated just as quickly as he'd moved in. The faces of Nott and Zabini were stoic, giving nothing away however their eyes showed a different story. They were clearly affected by the young Prince's words. Word had gotten out in the Wizarding world of the blood oaths many of the Wizarding nobility had taken in centuries past swearing fealty to the Crown of England in perpetuity for their lands and titles. The Queen was well within her right to strip the elder Malfoy of his land and birthright and those remaining within the Sacred 28 had taken notice.

Draco bowed his head respectfully. "You have my word and those with me, Your Highness, that no harm shall come to Princess Georgiana. For myself, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused her. However, if I could make one request?" At this the Prince nodded. "I would like to make my apologies to the Princess directly."

The Prince smiled menacingly. "Very well, Lord Malfoy. I would wish you luck, but frankly I hope she hexes your arse."

The other two Slytherins chuckled lowly and Draco gave them a look that quieted them immediately. "Well, if your sister's right hook is anything to go by, she doesn't need magic to get her point across." Draco smirked knowingly.

James' eyebrows raised into his hairline as he smiled genuinely for the first time. "Well, be that as it may, I will hold you to your word and bid you a good day...gentlemen." He turned, and walked towards his sister with an expressionless look upon his face. He could see the worry on her face, as she moved towards him as he returned.

"Jamie," she whispered, "what did you say to them?"

"We came to an understanding, dear sister." He then smiled mischievously at his sister. "You'd never told me you punched the young Malfoy. Tell me Pip, when did that exactly happen?"

Georgiana glared at her younger brother and blushed furiously. She then glared angrily over at Malfoy who was smirking at her in triumph. That blasted ferret, he'd pay for this! Harry laughed and shook his head while Prince Phillip smirked and Princess Eloise gasped in horror. "Young lady! You physically punched that boy?"

Georgiana straightened her back and lifted her head proudly. "Why yes mother I did, third year. He was being an evil little cockroach and deserved it!" Harry laughed heartily and Ginny snickered at her friend while James smiled and shook his head at his sister in amused exasperation.

Phillip moved towards his daughter, gently kissing her on the forehead and lifted her chin to look directly into her eyes. "Please refrain from engaging in anymore fisticuffs in school, Daughter. While you may have been glamoured as another, you are no longer. If something untoward happens while at school, you are to notify us immediately, is that understood?"

Georgiana blushed shamefully and nodded at her father. "Of course Sir. I will refrain from doing any damage to my classmates unnecessarily." Phillip smiled in adoration at his daughter, she was spirited and beautiful. He looked up at the young Malfoy heir and noticed his gaze fixed firmly upon Georgiana. Very Interesting.

Eloise enveloped her daughter in a warm hug, and then gently cupped Georgiana's face within her hands. "Please stay safe. Please write me often and please enjoy your last year. Remember whom you are, and that we love you no matter what. I will miss you terribly."

Georgiana smiled tremulously at her mother and tried to fight back the tears, but one escaped down her cheek and her mother was quick to gently brushed it away. "I love you too, mum."

"I love you too, my angel. Go and get on the train with Miss Weasley. I'm sure she will look after you."

Ginny moved forward and locked her arm in Georgiana's. "I'll take good care of her, Your Highness."

Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade, the first weekend trip. Stay out of trouble."

Georgiana laughed at her best friend. "It should be quiet Harry, with you gone." She winked and he snickered. Ginny moved them towards the train and Georgiana watched her family as the Aurors moved them back towards the floo. Her brother turned around one last time and winked at her. She raised her hand and blew him a kiss and then they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Making her way with Ginny though the Hogwarts Express, Georgiana ignored all the whispers and stares from the other students. She knew there would be some curiosity amongst the other students but frankly, she was over being gossip fodder. The two friends finally found the compartment with Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. When they'd entered, all her friends stood up, bowed and curtsied respectfully causing Georgiana to smile and giggle. "Please you guys. I appreciate the sentiment, but here it's not necessary. You're all my friends, at least I hope we are still friends."

Neville came over and gave her a hug. "Blimey, Hermione? Or should we call you Georgiana?"

Georgiana smiled and sat down next to Ginny and Dean. "Hermione is fine if you want. Professor McGonagall did ask what I'd like to go by, and I told her Georgiana or Hermione was fine. So you can refer to me by Georgiana Kensington or Hermione Kensington."

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "You know, you might want to think about formally adopting your given first name. It might put a bit of distance between you and some of the others. Also, people need to get used to referring to you as Georgiana. I know it will be hard for Harry, but he'll be fine with whatever you decide."

Georgiana eyed her friends thoughtfully. They all seemed relatively okay with the 'new' her. "What do you all think? Would any of you have a problem using my given name?"

Dean spoke up. "I'd have no problem with it. I did see a picture of you in the Muggle paper Christmas sixth year. I'd thought you looked somewhat familiar, but now that I see you up close, I'm not sure how I missed it. You look like Hermione, just a bit different. Hair and eyes and you're taller. But all the features are similar."

Georgiana smiled at Dean. "Well, Dumbledore created the glamour and he'd felt that there wasn't much chance that people in the Wizarding world would recognize the similarities. I'm just glad to finally get to be me for a least one year of school."

Luna gazed dreamily at her friend. "Yes, you have far less wrackspurts flittering about you."

Everyone smiled at Luna indulgently and Neville kissed her forehead. "Well that's good to know love. I guess we will go with Georgiana then, eh?" All the friends laughed and nodded in agreement.

Seamus addressed the Princess. "I read about the trial in June. The papers been filled with articles on what happened and how it's affected the purebloods here. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban, because of the help he'd given after the war and the fact he'd been wandless for a good portion of it. Nott Sr., Dolohov, Avery, McNair, Yaxley, Rowle and the Lestranges were all given the Kiss. There was some big meeting amongst the remaining Pureblood aristocracy in late July after the bulk of the trials were over, but no one knows what that was about."

All her friends turned to her for more information. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea. I purposely stayed away this summer. After everything, I needed the break and I wanted to spend time with my family without the distractions."

Luna nodded. "That's understandable. The papers commented on your disappearance. Speculation has been rampant that you weren't returning to finish Hogwarts. I'm sure the Prophet will have tons of pictures of today at the train station in the paper tomorrow."

"Yeah Georgiana," piped up Neville, "what was with your brother and Malfoy? Everyone was looking at the two of them waiting for some kind of fight to break out."

Georgiana scowled. "I'm not exactly sure, but I do know the git told my brother about the punch third year. Not sure how that happened though. My mother was mortified and my father wasn't very happy either."

Her friends howled in laughter while Georgiana huffed, "Glad you all think this is soooo funny!"

Seamus snickered. "Oh, she doesn't know mates! This is going to get truly awkward."

Georgiana looked at her friends in confusion. "What is it I don't know?"

Luna placed her hand comfortingly on her friends arm. "Malfoy, he's Head Boy this year."

Georgiana stood up indignantly and screeched, "What! How did that happen?"

Neville gazed up at his friend sadly. "We're not sure, but he's Head Boy. Heard some Slytherins talking about it a bit ago. We'd figured you'd made Head Girl. Not sure what the Headmistress was thinking exactly but don't worry Georgiana, we'll hex him if he bullies you."

Georgiana put her head in her hands and groaned...She was so looking forward to having a normal year. Malfoy, Head Boy, there was nothing normal about that! Georgiana cringed at Ginny and sighed. "I need sugar quills Gin...and some chocolate. Maybe some licorice wands too. Let's go raid the trolley, I'll bring back sweets for everyone."

Ginny nodded and followed her friend out of the compartment. The two made their way past several compartments of second and third years. They finally found the trolley and waited while a few other students were being helped, when a small girl who must've been a first year gently tapped Georgiana on the arm. The Princess turned around looking irritated but immediately smiled when she saw the young firstie looking up at her with big brown eyes. Everyone stopped to pay attention, and neither Ginny nor Georgiana noticed a pair of grey eyes intently watching the exchange.

The small girl curtsied and smiled at the Princess. "Hello, Your Highness. My name is Lily and I'm a muggle-born just like you. My parents weren't going to let me come to Hogwarts but when my mum and da heard that you were here, well, they decided it was okay for me to come. I wanted to say thank you."

Georgiana beamed at the young girl. She had big brown eyes and curls that reminded her a lot of how her hair used to be. She gracefully lowered herself to the girl's level and smiled warmly. "I'm so glad Lily that you were able to come join us this year. Hogwarts is the best school there is, and I'm sure you will make wonderful new friends. You come and find me if you ever need anything. I'm Head Girl this year, so I'll always be easy to spot."

The young girl grinned widely and threw herself into the Princess' arms, hugging her fiercely. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Georgiana returned the hug then pulled back and placed her finger at the tip of the girl's nose and gave it a playful tap. "None of that 'Your Highness' nonsense. Here at Hogwarts, I'm Georgiana okay?"

"Okay." The young girl smiled bashfully and then ran off to tell her friends that she had met the Princess and war heroine.

Once the child was gone, Georgiana stood up gracefully and smiled sadly at Ginny. "Do you think there were other parents who didn't allow their children to come?"

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "You can't fix all the world's problems you know. Just be glad that you made a difference in her life."

Georgiana nodded and looked up when she realized everyone was staring at her and she noticed sharp grey eyes scrutinizing her. Damn Malfoy, did he have to be everywhere today?

The trolley lady asked them what they wanted. "Oh, chocolate frogs, sugar quills, licorice wands and fizzing whizzbees, please." Ginny nodded and added pumpkin pasties. "So you think this is enough for Seamus and Dean?" Georgiana laughed to her friend.

"Well if it isn't they can get their own candy next time." Ginny quipped succinctly. The two made to move away but stopped when they'd noticed Malfoy and Zabini walking towards them. Ginny's eyes narrowed at the blonde, but Georgiana tried her hardest to remain unaffected.

Zabini bowed and spoke. "Ladies. You're both looking lovely today." He looked up and winked at Ginny, who blushed a deep red.

"What do you want Zabini?" Ginny hissed out.

"Nothing, just came to get some sweets and thought it might be polite to say hello." At this he turned his attention to the Princess and smiled. "I know this is not the ideal place, but I wanted to say I'm truly sorry for how I've acted over the years. I'm just glad that old snake face was killed, and I wanted to thank you for that. I'm sure without you, Potter and Weaslebee would still be running around the countryside trying to figure out how to vanquish old no nose."

Georgiana's eyes widened at Zabini incredulously and then she did something she'd never thought she'd do in a million years, she laughed merrily. Both Ginny and Blaise looked at her in shock, but Malfoy smirked in quiet amusement, admiring just how beautiful his witch was when she was happy.

Georgiana shook her head. "Well, I guess I should say thank you for the compliment and the apology. I'm quite sure Harry would have been just fine, or at least I'd like to think he would have been."

"Don't be modest there Granger. We all know without your tremendous brains and legendary stubbornness, Potter would have been dead long ago." Draco smirked.

Georgiana stared at Malfoy in shock. Was that a compliment from the ferret? "I no longer go by Granger, Malfoy. Perhaps you might remember exactly to whom you're speaking and address me properly. If you can't do that, then perhaps you can refrain from speaking to me at all."

Malfoy genuinely smiled at his witch. There was the spirited woman he knew and had both loathed and admired for so long. She was fire and passion and he wanted nothing more than to take her into the nearest compartment and snog her senseless. But sadly, that would have to wait. Georgiana's breath hitched at the genuine smile being directed her way. She had never seen Malfoy smile like that, and she felt her heart flutter and butterflies swarm in her stomach. Stupid ferret!

Malfoy took a step forward inclining his head and drawled lowly, "My sincerest apologies. What would you prefer I call you?"

Georgiana felt like she was prey by the way he was looking at her so intensely. This was a trick question, she was sure of it but she wouldn't let Malfoy get the upper hand. She moved gracefully into his personal space and smirked up into his face. His eyes widened fractionally and his nose flared. The movements were minimal but she'd noticed and her smirk widened even more. "What would you prefer to call me?" She whispered sarcastically so only he, Ginny and Blaise could hear.

Draco's eyes darkened in response and Georgiana raised an eyebrow in challenge. Good, let the ferret stew on that! She would be damned if she allowed him to get her flustered, or make her lose her temper ever again. Draco moved in so close their bodies were almost touching. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that had haunted his dreams and smirked right back. "I would be honored to call you Georgiana." He quietly responded, his voice sounded far too low and seductive. Georgiana shivered slightly, but it was enough that Draco noticed. She quickly moved out of his personal space, haughtily inclined her head in agreement, turned around hair flying, wafting vanilla and jasmine into the air and walked away, just catching Draco's triumphant smile. Blasted ferret!

The two Slytherins returned to their compartment where their friends sat waiting for them; Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Theo noticed the smile on his friend's face first.

"What happened Draco, did you hex some unsuspecting firstie? You look way too smug." The others snickered at Theo's comment, but Draco just rolled his eyes.

"No hexing was done, Nott. I'm Head Boy, I have to be respectable and all that rubbish."

Blaise grinned at Nott. Both friends knew of Draco's dreams about the lovely Georgiana. They'd heard him cry out in his sleep on more than one occasion. He'd finally confided to both of them over the summer after the trials and sentencing, and they'd suggested asking for help from Pansy and Daphne as well. Like the good friends they were, they offered to help Draco win the witch's heart. "Our dear Draco had a run in with the new Head Girl."

Theo grinned. "Oh really, and did she hex his pasty arse?"

Everyone in the compartment chuckled, but Draco just looked like the cat who got the cream. "No, she didn't as a matter of fact. She was at the trolley getting some sweets for her fellow Griffindorks, when a first year approached her. Blaise approached her afterwards, and we exchanged words."

Blaise nudged Nott. "Yeah, you could feel the tension between the two. We always knew you had a hard on for Granger mate, despite how you two would verbally spar. But seeing you just now...damn Draco. Could you be more obvious in how much you want the witch?"

Draco smirked at his friends. "She's not as indifferent to me as she'd like to think. You all know how mother worked her magic and arranged for me to be Head Boy. I just need to show her I've changed."

Pansy and Daphne snickered at their friend. "Your still a selfish prat, Drake. But we can all see how much this means to you, so we will do what we can. I'm not sure how receptive she'll be with me but Daphne was never outright cruel to her, so you might have a better chance getting an in that way."

Daphne nodded. "I can do that. Since I'm a prefect this year, I can try and get closer to her. It's going to be tough with her friends circling around her protectively. We might need to try and find inroads with some of the other Gryffindors."

"I think that might work, especially for you Drake. Longbottom seems to be the natural leader now that Potter is gone. If you get him onside, you'll have a better chance getting closer to Georgiana. She's closer with Longbottom than Finnegan or Thomas."

Draco looked at his friends thoughtfully. "That might not be a bad idea. He's a prefect too, right? He's also really good at Herbology, and other than potions, Herbology was mother's best subject. That might work."

All the Slytherins were nodding to each other. "You get to share a room with her mate. That's going to help, your mum was right about that." Blaise offered. "Maybe bring her tea as a peace offering. You're going to need to apologize profusely for being such a prick."

Draco shot Blaise a dark look. "I already know that. I've was a downright arse, and she's going to be suspicious of any grand gestures on my part. If it looks like we're all turning over a new leaf, she might be more inclined to believe it's true."

"Well that's not going to be too difficult," said Pansy sarcastically, "I talked with my father before school started, and he shared with me what happened at the end of July. He told me that I was to, and I quote, 'befriend the mudblood princess, daughter, because we can't have the Parkinson name besmirched and dragged through the papers like the Malfoy family."

Draco glared at his friend. "Your father actually said that?" He growled.

"Yes Drake. Come on, it's not as if we all haven't used that word, especially when it came to Granger. None of us knew she was bloody royalty and even if we did, we all still would have been downright prats. Maybe not to the extent we were, but our parents ingrained their fucking prejudice into all of us. I hate my father and mother, but I don't want to lose our home and I don't want to end up with nothing either. If that makes me a bitch, well I guess I am, but all of us here are in the same boat."

The rest of the group nodded. "I've got to give it to her though." Said Nott.

"What do you mean, Theo?" Inquired Daphne softly.

"Georgiana, Hermione...whatever the fuck she wants to be called now, she kept that shit locked down for seven years. No one knew, not Potter nor the Weasel. No one had a fucking clue she was royalty. Can you imagine what no nose would have done had he'd known. What your aunt would have done had she'd known?" Draco shivered at the thought. "That girl is far more Slytherin than any of us could have ever imagined. She conned everyone into thinking she was some nobody muggleborn. I have to admit, especially after meeting her brother today and seeing her family, I'm impressed. If Draco here didn't have dibs, I'd pursue the witch myself."

Draco snarled angrily at his friend. "Calm down Drake, no one is going to horde in on your claim to the witch." Chuckled Blaise. "We all know what she means to you."

"Yeah, just remember that." Draco sighed. "I'm not worried about you lot, but I am concerned about the rest of the male population at Hogwarts. The Weasel isn't returning and he wasn't at the train platform so I'm thinking Georgiana came to her senses and dumped his freckled arse. But there's also that tosser McLaggen, whose been obsessed with her since sixth year."

"Yeah, and that's not the only problem Drake," Pansy added, "I overheard my mother talking to Marcus Flint's mother and Adrian Pucey's mother. Seems that there are some within and those outside the Sacred 28 pureblood circles who are hoping to make a match with our resident Gryffindor Princess. They're speculating if they can secure a betrothal, then an alliance can be formed to secure family lands and assets."

"Bloody Hell Pansy!" Yelled Draco, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Dammit Drake, calm down!" Screeched Pansy. "I know this complicates things a bit, but I didn't find out until a few days ago and this isn't something I wanted to tell you by owl. I did send your mum a note a couple days ago. She's going to keep an ear out for any information, since she's not on house arrest. We will figure this out, but you need to trust us Drake."

Draco nodded his head. "Sorry, Pans. I'm just more stressed than I thought. We just need to keep our ears to the ground and keep an eye out for her. Watch out for anyone who might try and slip her a love potion or try to get her into a compromising situation."

"And Merlin help the poor bloke who gets in Drake's way." Sniggered Blaise.

The rest of the friends laughed trying to lighten the mood, but they were right to be concerned. Operation win Georgiana was underway, and Draco refused to lose his witch.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco and Georgiana helped the first years onto the boats and headed for the carriages to take them to the castle. Draco had been hoping to ride with his witch, but the She-Weasel and Longbottom were waiting at the carriage like a couple of guard dogs. Luckily, Blaise decided to hang back and all five climbed onto the carriage together. The mood was tense until Blaise decided to speak up. "Hey, Longbottom?"

Neville looked over at Blaise a bit warily. "What can I help you with Zabini?"

Blaise put on his best charming smile and said, "I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was that you killed no nose's giant snake. Can't say anyone will miss seeing that bloody thing around, right Drake?"

Neville appeared a bit stunned to be receiving a compliment from a Slytherin, especially one of Malfoy's cronies. Ginny snorted and Georgiana glanced from Zabini to Malfoy with a questioning look on her face. Draco was a bit irritated at his friend, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "Yeah can't say I'll miss seeing that thing slithering around anymore, so well done Longbottom."

Ginny glared at Malfoy distrustfully. "So, we are just supposed to believe that great Draco Malfoy is what? Glad that his master is dead? Happy that all the mudbloods didn't get wiped out?"

Georgiana winced at the hateful word and put a hand on Ginny's arm to calm her. "That's enough Gin. I really don't think now is the time to have this conversation."

Draco gazed at his witch and sighed regretfully. She was right, now wasn't probably a good time but then he doubted there would ever be a perfect time to have this conversation.

"No it's okay, she's not wrong to ask those questions." He focused his attention directly at the red-head, knowing that if he looked at Georgiana he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to without breaking down. "Look, we all know that Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't made to get along. It's the way it's always been, even when our parents were here in school." Ginny scoffed at that. "It's not an excuse, Red, it's just the way it's always been. I'm not proud of whom I had to be, none of us were but you have even less of a choice growing up the way Blaise and I did. I didn't get a choice to have this fucking mark on my arm. It was either that or watch as they raped and tortured my mother before they killed her. That fucking snake stayed in her room most nights when I was at school sixth year. It was a constant reminder that I could either do what he wanted or lose the only family I cared about. So you can judge, but if it was your family, your mother...what would you have done?" Draco finished breathlessly before putting his head in his hands.

Ginny sat back stunned. She'd never once thought about what it must have been like for those on the other side of the war. Neville looked over at Georgiana, who had her head turned away, trying to fight off her emotions, unconsciously rubbing the arm where Bellatrix had carved 'mudblood' not catching the look of concern coming from the Malfoy heir.

"There are always choices Malfoy," Georgiana stated quietly. "But when all you have are bad choices to choose from it makes things much more difficult."

Ginny turned to her best friend and wrapped her arm around her because Ginny knew how hard these last few months had been for Georgiana. Draco gazed forlornly at his witch and he could see the pain in her face. It made him feel so angry and guilty to think that he had been the cause of so much of that pain.

"Some days I wish things had been different...actually most days I wish that. I wish there'd never been a Dark Lord, and Potter never had to face him. I wish that I had been allowed to be Draco, instead of Malfoy. But that's not reality, and all I can say to you three is that I'm sorry. I can't go back and change who I was and what I did, but I can move forward from here and hope that for this year, we can all try and work together and get along. I'm willing to do that."

Blaise clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder, knowing how hard this was for him. "Yeah, all us Slytherins coming back talked about it this past summer. We are all tired of the prejudice and hate. I just want to enjoy this year and maybe learn something in Defense class without feeling like the world is about to end. Merlin, I hated old snake face."

Georgiana stared at both Slytherins incredulously, before she shook her head softly. "I think I can safely say that we are all glad he's gone. I can't speak for Ginny or Neville, but I can be civil." Ginny and Neville looked to their friend, and saw the resolve on her face. She really was amazing.

Neville reached out his hand to Draco. "Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor."

Draco smiled genuinely and nodded his head. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

Ginny shook her head and nudged her friend. "Boys." Georgiana laughed merrily and everyone in the carriage chuckled good-naturedly. The carriage pulled up to Hogwarts and Neville was the first to disembark followed by Ginny and Blaise. Draco went down next and stood at the foot of the carriage, offering his hand to Georgiana. She tilted her head in consideration and gently placed her hand in his. A electric shock went through her and she looked at Malfoy to see if he felt it too. He smiled and she started feeling those blasted butterflies swarming in her stomach again. Damn handsome ferret.

"Thank you, Draco," she said shyly.

"You're welcome, Georgiana."

The five entered the Great Hall and split up heading toward their respective tables. When Draco and Blaise sat down facing the Gryffindor table, Theo gave the two a questioning look. Blaise leaned over and whispered, "we'll talk later, mate." Theo sat back and nodded and turned to watch the sorting ceremony. Meanwhile, Georgiana, Ginny and Neville had made their may towards the Gryffindor table while many of the other students were looking at the Princess and whispering. Georgiana took her usual seat, facing the Slytherin table. Dean leaned over and asked if she was alright. She nodded 'yes' and he told her that everyone in the hall had been talking about her before she'd entered. Georgiana rolled her eyes and sat stoically watching as the sorting began. **_Gemma Avery_**...McGonagall announced. The sorting hat was placed on her head and the hat called out...**Slytherin!** The hall was quiet except for the applause that came from the Slytherin table. The girl looked a bit scared and didn't move right away, but then shockingly Daphne Greengrass went over and guided her to the table whispering into her ear. Whatever she'd said must have helped, because the small first year was smiling and joining in with the other students at her table.

Georgiana was impressed with how the older girl had handled that situation. She was a prefect for Slytherin so that showed that she was intelligent, but it seemed that she had a caring side too. Georgiana didn't have any good experiences with anyone in Slytherin House until today, but she'd figured she could try to show a bit more compassion. So when the next student was sorted into Slytherin she politely clapped for the first year. Her fellow Gryffindors looked at her a bit oddly and Ginny whispered, "What are you doing?"

Georgiana considered her friends and spoke quietly but firmly. "Listen, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of the prejudice. If we are ever going to get past the hate and hard feelings it has to start somewhere. They're eleven for goodness sake. If we can't show compassion for children, what does that say about us?"

Ginny nodded at her friend thoughtfully. Georgiana gazed at Neville, Dean and Seamus imploringly. She just wanted a normal year, was that too much to hope for? Seamus sighed resignedly. "Okay Georgiana, I can try. Not saying I won't hex someone if they act like a complete git, but I'm willing to give them a chance if they're willing."

Neville glanced at his friends and smiled. "Well surprisingly, we got an apology out of Zabini and Malfoy on the way up here. So yeah, I'll try for you Georgiana. I don't trust Malfoy, but I'm willing to be civil for your sake."

Georgiana grabbed Neville's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Neville. All of you." She looked up at that moment and caught a silvery grey gaze watching her from across the hall. She nodded politely and turned back towards the Sorting ceremony.

Finally, the little lady she had met on the train was called to be sorted. **Lily Jamison**...the sorting hat stalled for a few moments and then yelled out...**Gryffindor!** Lily, smiled brightly and bounded towards that table where everyone was cheering, Georgiana cheering the loudest. Lily walked up and gave her a small curtsy and a shy smile so Georgiana tipped her nose gently to remind her she didn't need to worry about being formal with her.

Once the sorting was completed, the Headmistress moved over to the podium to address the students. "Welcome, welcome to all new and returning students. Before we begin our Start of Term feast, I have a few announcements to make. First I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and New Head of Gryffindor House, Bill Weasley." Applause rang throughout the hall as the eldest Weasley stood up to acknowledge the crowd. "We'd also like to welcome back Rubeus Hagrid who will once again be teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Applause again rang through the room, the loudest coming from Georgiana and her friends. "I'd also like to note to all students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. As you are all aware, the last several years have been horrible for many of us. We have watched as many of those we cared about lost their lives, and for those of us who have lived to see the end of this terrible war, we owe it to those who gave their lives to move forward with peace in our hearts. I would ask each of you here to put aside needless hate and prejudice and work towards acceptance and kindness and honour those who've lost their lives by moving forward." McGonagall paused in her speech and smiled towards the Gryffindor table. "In happier news, our New Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House." Whisper's filled the room. "And our New Head Girl is Georgiana Kensington, formerly Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House." The Great Hall erupted in cheers and Georgiana blushed and smiled graciously.

McGonagall went on to explain, "As I'm sure as most of you know, Hermione Granger is in fact Georgiana Kensington, Granddaughter to Her Majesty the Queen of England." Whispering was once again heard around the Great hall. "As a request of her family, there will be no press considerations allowed within the walls of this school nor in Hogsmeade this school year. Any person talking to the press or any affiliations will be dealt with swiftly and harshly." Georgiana was shocked, she had no idea that her grandmother had put that stipulation as part of her return to school. Not that she was ungrateful, as she hated being treated differently due to whom she was. She hated it as Hermione Granger, best friend of a Harry Potter and she liked it even less as Georgiana Kensington, Princess and heir to the throne.

"Now please, enjoy the feast." And with that, food appeared on all the tables and the excited students tucked in.

Georgiana stared at the table unseeingly, and tried to keep her emotions under control. Ginny reached for her arm in worry. "Georgiana, you alright?"

"I don't know." She whispered to her friend. "I had no idea that my grandmother put a moratorium on the press, or that she even had the power to do so."

Neville smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Perhaps it's for the best. Maybe your grandmother just wanted you to have the chance at a normal year, without all the attention that would come with you...well being you." Georgiana smiled and the rest of her friend's chuckled at the statement.

"Perhaps. I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling a bit out of sorts. Sometimes I think it would have been easier to just come back here as Hermione Granger, not me. The problem is, I'd probably end up garnering attention either way."

"That you would." Agreed Seamus. "While I admit it's a bit strange seeing you not looking exactly like you, your still the same person, just slightly different wrapping."

"Thanks, Seamus." Georgiana smiled fondly at her friend.

"Anytime, Your Highness." He bowed mockingly, and the table erupted in laughter, garnering attention from some of the other people sitting in the Great hall. Over at the Slytherin table, the Head Boy was watching the Gryffindor table closely, without being too conspicuous. He'd noticed the shocked look on Georgiana's face when McGonagall made the announcement about the press. That was interesting, she didn't seem to know that her family had placed that restriction. It would definitely make getting close to her a bit easier if he didn't have to worry about the press getting wind of it.

"She looked a bit put out mate, by that last announcement." Stated Theo quietly.

Draco nodded, "I don't think she was aware that was going to happen."

"Definitely makes things easier for her to have a more normal year." Pansy observed helpfully.

"Probably why her family did it. I can't imagine what the press would do with access. Did you see how many were at the train platform this morning? I'd bet my last galleon that her father and brother saw the press swarming like the vultures they are and had her grandmother put a stop to it." Piped up Blaise helpfully.

"Well, the morning Prophet should give us some idea how they are going to handle her return to the Wizarding World." Daphne added.

"Rita Skeeter hated Granger," Draco noted, "not that I helped with that mind you. But if Skeeter is reigned in, you know the rest will be as well. I'd imagine Georgiana loathes the press just as much as Granger did, with better reason. I've seen some of the muggle press over the summer, and they are relentless when it comes to following the Royal family, in particular her mother Eloise. Eloise is worshipped by the masses both here and abroad. She is very active in multiple charity causes and Georgiana participated with her mother quite a bit over the summer. There's even some speculation in the press that the Muggle Parliment may change the rule of succession, making Georgiana the heir after her father and not her brother, James."

The other Slytherins looked shocked by this turn of events. "You don't think that will happen, do you Drake?" Asked Pansy.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and responded lowly, "Not sure Pans. Earlier this summer when my initial trial was over before Mother and I were sentenced, Mother spoke briefly with Georgiana. She offered her apologies for what happened during the war. Georgiana was polite and mentioned returning to Hogwarts and said something about having a year to decide."

"So you think that she may have to decide by the end of the school year if she wants to be Queen." Theo stated knowingly. Draco nodded solemnly at his friend, his heart clenching at that possibility. "Mate, if she decides to succeed her father, she won't be staying in the Wizarding World. You know that, right?" Draco just dropped his head in defeat knowing that possibility could very well happen. His friends all seemed shocked and dismayed for their classmate. He'd had so many choices taken from him, and it looked like the most important one might be as well. They all turned to each other and in that moment silently agreed that they would do whatever they could to help their friend win his witch.


	19. Chapter 19

Once the feast was over, the Headmistress announced that the prefects were to escort the first years to their common rooms, and that the returning eighth years were to remain in the main hall for a brief announcement. A few eyebrows were raised at this last announcement, but no one seemed to think anything unusual about it.

There weren't many returning eighth years. Georgiana, Neville, Seamus and Dean from Gryffindor; Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff; Padma Patil and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw and Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne from Slytherin. Once all those had gathered near the front of the hall, the Headmistress addressed them.

"As you all know, we've never had eighth years here at Hogwarts, so the rules will be somewhat different for all of you. First, you will be able to visit Hogsmeade anytime you wish provided it does not interfere with your duties here at the school. You will be able to have access to the floo or apparate in Hogsmeade if you wish to visit family on the weekends provided you get clearance with your Heads of House first. You will need to return Sunday evening prior to curfew should you leave the school. Lastly, in normal years the two Heads would share a dormitory, but since you are all of age it has been decided that you will all share a dormitory space with each of you having private rooms with a shared common room. If you will follow me I will show you to your new home for this year."

As the Headmistress lead the students out of the Great Hall, no one but the Slytherins saw the look of disappointment on the face of the Head Boy. 'Fucking bloody hell!' Thought Draco. He was so sure he'd get to have Georgiana all to himself and now he was going to have to share her with the rest of the returning students. Theo patted him reassuringly on the shoulder as they made their way up to the third floor corridor and down the hall. At the end of the hallway was a picture of their former Headmaster and Potions Professor Severus Snape. Once the group reached the portrait, Georgiana gasped and Draco paled at seeing his godfather guarding sentry over the eighth years common room.

"Well, I see that some of you have actually decided to return and finish your education." Sneered the former potions master.

"Hello Severus," greeted McGonagall. Addressing the students she stated, "Normally I would allow you all to pick a password, but Severus here felt that it would be easier to pick one you would all remember."

Draco shook his head and the rest of the Slytherins smirked in amusement. Pansy, never one to shy away from anything piped up and said sarcastically "Dunderhead," to which the dormitory door opened and the students smiled and chuckled amongst themselves.

"Yes, I felt it would be easier for you all to remember, especially you Longbottom." Neville blushed and shook his head. "Ah, Miss Granger or should I call you Miss Kensington? I must say, I'm surprised at seeing you in your true form. Perhaps you will be able to finally control your need to be a know-it-all and be more yourself?" Severus questioned condescendingly.

"Oh Severus," Georgiana smiled cheekily, "why am I not surprised that you were aware of whom I was. Who knows, I might be even more of a swot in this form. I suppose I will miss stealing from your potions stores however." She winked at the portrait, who glowered at her menacingly causing the Gryffindors to laugh while the other students looked on in shock.

"I would deduct points from your house, for your cheekiness Miss Kensington if I was alive to do so." Severus sneered threateningly.

"I'm just as sure that I wouldn't miss that at all, Professor." Georgiana smiled brightly. "But I am glad to see you nonetheless. I can't speak for anyone else, but Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you here."

Severus just huffed, obviously annoyed and moved out of the portrait clearly uncomfortable with such sentiment. The eighth years piled into the common room, with Draco remaining outside staring longingly at the portrait. Georgiana and her friends looked around in awe and saw that each one of their names were engraved on their rooms with the boys to the right and the girls to the left. As she was turning to make her way towards her room she noticed that Draco hadn't entered the common room with the rest of the students. She waited for a few minutes until the everyone ventured out of the common room to find their own rooms and headed back out the portrait hole.

Draco was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall, looking away from the portrait. He heard the door open and assumed it was one of his friends coming out to look for him. He turned around to tell them to give him some space when he noticed Georgiana standing there looking at him questioningly.

Draco leaned back against the wall and dropped his head back and sighed while Georgiana walked cautiously towards him and stood next to him. Draco watched her from the corner of his eye, intrigued as to why she was out here.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Georgiana asked hesitantly.

Draco sighed deeply. He knew this was an opportunity to open up to Georgiana, but he wasn't sure how much he was ready to divulge. He looked at her beautiful earnest expression and knew that he needed to move out of his comfort zone if he was going to win her over eventually.

"Just unprepared. I didn't know Severus had chosen to have a portrait made. It was a bit of a shock."

"I'd imagine it was, Draco." Said the Potions Professor, who had moved back into the portrait once again. Both students gasped and Draco looked at his godfather with such feeling that Georgiana was taken by surprise.

"Hello Godfather, it is good to see you again." Draco said quietly.

"It is good to see you as well, Draco. Minerva mentioned that you would be returning, but did not tell me much else. You are well?" Severus asked kindly.

Draco nodded. "As well as I can be. Much better than I deserve actually." Draco shook his head resignedly. "Mother is well. She is home and is doing a bit of redecorating to keep herself busy."

"I see," Said Severus, "and your Father?"

Draco dropped his head momentarily and clenched his fists to try and get his emotions under control. "Azkaban. He was sentenced to 15 years."

"Hmmm, and how do you feel about that Draco?"

Georgiana glanced between the two, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place. This was a private conversation and she suddenly felt like she was intruding on what should have been a private moment. She gently placed her hand on Draco's arm trying to get his attention and he looked at her with pain-filled eyes. "Draco," she whispered, "perhaps I should let you two talk privately. I don't want to intrude."

Draco gazed at the woman he'd dreamt about for so long and he wanted to bask in her comfort more than anything, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "If you feel the need to leave, it's alright. I understand." He said, smiling kindly.

Georgiana turned to her former professor and smiled gently. "I'll leave you both to talk privately and I'll let your friends know you'll need a few minutes to yourself. I'll wait in the common room if you want?" She didn't want Draco to think she was abandoning him if he truly needed someone to talk to.

He smiled genuinely and nodded his thanks. "I'll be in shortly." Georgiana nodded and smiled back and rolling her eyes at Severus, said the password and entered back into the common room.

Severus' attention turned back to his godson and he raised his eyebrow knowingly. "It would seem that you've had more than one revelation recently, godson."

Draco glared at his godfather and sneered. "Yes, so it seems and now is not the time to talk about that!" He stated firmly. "However, you did ask about father, and I will tell you that I am not as upset as I probably should be that he's in Azkaban. Mother seems happier and for now that is all that matters."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Narcissa was always the stronger of the two. And she loves you Draco, she will help you as all she desires is your happiness."

"I know Godfather. She understands the uphill battle I'm facing and has assured me she will do what she can to assist me. How long did you know her secret?" Draco asked.

"You mean the Princess, yes?" Draco nodded emphatically. "I knew from the beginning, Draco. Dumbledore asked me to watch over her as well as Mr. Potter. He knew that by her befriending Harry, it would place her in even greater danger. I understood the need for secrecy but didn't agree with how Dumbledore chose to handle the situation with Miss Kensington and her family."

Draco looked intrigued. "What do you mean Severus?"

Severus smirked at his godson, whom he had vowed in life to protect as if he were his own. "That Draco, is something she will need to share with you. She is not as indifferent to you as she would like to think. She never has been, if you must know. But tread carefully Draco. If you are going to pursue the witch, you need to remember who she is and what her responsibilities are."

"I understand Severus. I am perfectly aware of the complications of her heritage. More than you realize." Draco responded sadly.

Severus stared at his godson for a moment before he spoke. "Draco, remember this. She fought to belong here in this world. Whatever her obligations to her family, she is a witch. It is whom she is. She just needs to be reminded of that fact."

Draco gaped at his godfather in astonishment. He always seemed to be all-knowing. "Thank you Godfather. I'm glad to see you again and I'm sorry I let you down."

"You have never let me down Draco. The only person you've let down is yourself. You have a chance to start over and be happy. Don't waste it." Draco nodded and moved to enter the common room as the portrait door swung open. Walking into the main room, he didn't see any of his Slytherin friends but did notice Georgiana sitting alone in front of the fire reading a booksnd he smirked fondly at his witch. She was such a bookworm and he couldn't wait to show her the library at the Manor. He truly hoped that she might want to see it someday despite everything that had happened there.

Georgiana's eyes caught his as he moved towards the sofa where she was sitting. He looked a bit awkward and she smiled kindly and gestured to the seat next to her. "You want to join me?" Draco nodded, walked to the sofa and sat down.

Georgiana gently closed the book and set it on the table next to the sofa. She took a moment to consider the young man she had grown up hating. However if she was honest with herself, she'd never truly hated Draco but had been genuinely hurt by his cruelty. They had talked that first day in first year, on the train. They'd laughed and shared their excitement about the journey to come, until he'd learned of her blood status. The first time he'd called her 'mudblood' she had been devastated. When she'd punched him third year, she felt satisfaction momentarily, but sadly knew that as much as she might have wished differently, they'd never be friends. Fourth year, when he'd warned her, Harry and Ron about the Death Eaters during the World Cup, she thought that maybe he didn't hate her entirely but that sentiment changed completely fifth year.

She must have appeared as sad as she felt because Draco was looking at her with something that seemed an awful lot like concern. She shook herself out of her maudlin thoughts and cautiously made eye contact.

"Are you alright, Draco?" She asked unsurely.

Draco observed his witch and could see the sadness emanating from deep within her eyes. "I think, that maybe I should be asking you that question."

Georgiana's eyes widened at the blonde in surprise. She didn't realize her emotions were quite so easy to read and then she shrugged. "Just thinking about things that I haven't thought about in a very long time." She turned her gaze away, trying to get ahold of her emotions leaving Draco unsure of how to proceed. He wanted her to confide in him but he didn't want to force anything and make her uncomfortable. Being the Slytherin he was, he decided that perhaps a compromise of sorts might help him get a bit closer to Georgiana.

Draco sighed. "I know we don't have the best history," he smiled ruefully and Georgiana looked at him questioningly. "But I'd like to offer a compromise if you will?" To this she nodded a bit hesitantly. "I would like to share my thoughts and if you feel so inclined, I would be honored if you would share with me what had you so sad a few moments ago."

Georgiana seemed surprised and a bit wary by the offer. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Draco didn't even hesitate, he nodded and even offered to talk first. She tilted her head at him and laughed with incredulity, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco grinned and replied, "I'm not sure you ever knew the real me. Just the one I had to be to make my Father happy. I'm not going to deny I was an outright git most of the time." Georgiana giggled and Draco thought it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Okay Draco Malfoy, surprise me." Georgiana smirked.

Draco raised his eyebrow in challenge at the beautiful witch and angled his body on the couch, facing her with his arm slung along the back to where it nearly touched her. He wanted her to see through his body language that he was being open and honest with her. A rarity to be sure, especially for a Slytherin, but he wanted her more, so he was willing to take a chance.

"Severus asked about my father as you know and I told him that I do feel bad. I know I should be more upset about Father being in Azkaban, but I'm not." He paused to gather his thoughts. "My mother and father had an arranged marriage. My mother was betrothed to my father soon after my Aunt Andromeda ran off and married her husband. Her parents didn't want another scandal and my father was already heavily involved with Voldemort at that point. My father wasn't affectionate, but I believe he loved my mother in his own way. I'm not sure how much of that ever truly extended to me." Draco shook his head sadly. He looked over at Georgiana and she seemed a bit confused at his confession. "I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to make excuses for being the bigoted prat I was all those years, but I wanted you to understand that I was desperate for my father's approval, and in some ways I am still searching for that acknowledgement, as pathetic as that might sound."

Georgiana took Draco's hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze. "I don't think that's pathetic at all Draco. We all want and need our parents love and acceptance. I wish you had known that from your father."

Draco smiled at what a kind heart his witch had. She truly was remarkable. "Yes...well...when I was talking to Severus, I apologized for letting him down. In many ways Severus was more of a father to me than my own. He told he that I'd never let him down, that I'd only let myself down, and he was right. I just don't think I ever saw it that way."

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "I can understand that feeling. I'd felt that I had let my family down too, but my mother told me that they loved me no matter what and I could never let them down. I'm sorry you didn't have that unconditional support and love."

"That's more than I deserve Georgiana. I'd realized a few things this summer, but the most important is how very, very sorry I am for how I treated you. Nothing I can say nor do can ever make up for how horrible I was, and I wish more than anything I could go back and tell my eleven year old self what a complete tosser I was to you and how wrong I was."

Georgiana gazed into the earnest face of the boy...no, the man who had tormented her for years. He had ingrained himself into her psyche and fueled her drive to be the best at everything to prove to him and herself that she did belong in the magical world. Maybe it was time to put everything on the table. Maybe it was the only way for her to heal and move forward.

She closed her eyes and could feel tears welling up behind her eyelids. When she opened them and looked at Draco, she saw the same sadness and heartbreak reflected back at her.

"You asked what I was thinking about earlier?" She asked quietly and he nodded. "I was remembering. Remembering meeting you that first day on the train and how excited we both were to be going to Hogwarts. Talking about magic, and in that moment for the first time in my life, I felt like I had found a kindred spirit. Growing up in my family, you don't really make friends, persay. People defer to you and you come to realize that perhaps being different isn't always better?" Georgiana shook her head. "But you didn't look down on my enthusiasm, and you seemed to understand me, at least that's how it felt to me. But then when you'd realized I was muggleborn, you looked at me with such disgust in your eyes. No one had ever looked at me that way before and it devastated me. And when you called me a 'mudblood' second year...It reminded me all over again about that day." Georgiana choked out not realizing that she had tears streaming down her face and Draco's countenance held such shame and regret, not truly understanding until this exact moment how much he had hurt his witch. He watched her as she started to rub her right arm distractedly where the 'mudblood' scar was carved into her flesh. "There were times over the years I just wanted to return home to my family, take up my duty and forget the Wizarding World." Draco looked on horrified as that was the last thing he wanted! "But there was Harry, and I knew I couldn't leave him. He needed me, and I needed to prove to myself that I belonged here." Georgiana stood up and walked over to the window looking out over the greenhouses. "There are still days I think I should walk away and never look back." She whispered brokenly.

Draco rubbed his hands through his head and down his face. Fuck! He needed to fix this and fix it now! He slowly got up and walked over behind his witch, who was staring out the window and silently crying to herself. He hesitantly but gently enveloped her into his arms, smelling jasmine and vanilla and feeling her soft body against his. She stiffened in surprise for a moment and then settled against his chest. He whispered gently into her ear, "I'm so, so bloody sorry Georgiana..." She giggled shakily between sobs. "I would give anything to go back and change things. I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt that you didn't belong here at Hogwarts, in the Wizarding World. You are a brilliant witch, truly the brightest witch of the age. You are amazing and loyal, brave and fierce, if that punch in third year was any indication. You are cunning and clever and beautiful inside and out."

Georgiana stiffened again in surprise and turned around looking into Draco's eyes for any deceit, but all she saw was raw honesty, and something deeper that made those damn butterflies swarm in her stomach. She bit her lip unconsciously and noticed his eyes darken in response. She gasped just as his mouth gently descended onto hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first but as soon as she felt herself unconsciously responding, she felt that electric shock shoot straight to her core and she moaned in surprise. Draco was beside himself trying to keep himself under control. This wasn't supposed to be happening this soon, but his witch was in his arms and all he could think about was claiming her and making her his.

He felt her shudder as he slowly kissed her lips gently before he moved away slightly, not allowing her to get away but giving her enough space should she need it. She shyly gazed up into his grey eyes, now blown obsidian in want and blushed a deep red. He took his finger and gently traced her cheek towards her lip touching it's softness ever so slightly. He didn't want her to regret what had just happened. "Georgiana," he whispered tenderly, "please forgive me if I've overstepped but I'm not sorry for what just happened. If you're expecting an apology I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you." He smirked wickedly.

She looked beautifully flushed and he was having a hard time not thinking about other parts of her delectable body that might flush under his ministrations. He groaned, and she raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Sickle for your thoughts, Lord Malfoy?" She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

He moved her body so that it was completely flush with his and left no doubt as to what his thoughts were. She moaned gently as he gently bit down on her earlobe and responded smugly, "Trust me Princess, my thoughts would not be entirely appropriate at this moment."

Georgiana sighed. "I'm so confused Draco. What are we doing? Why are you doing this?"

Draco gazed down at her and he could see the desire warring with the confusion on her face. He wished he could be honest with her about his dreams, his desires...but he knew she wasn't ready for that confession and it would likely just scare her away.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago." Draco said softly.

Georgiana shook her head at him unbelievingly. "You were never attracted to me as Hermione Granger, Draco. Bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all swot, remember?"

Draco chuckled. "You were many things, but you were always passionate, fiery and entirely unattainable. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to hold it against me?"

"I don't know Draco, I think I might like having you at my mercy." Georgiana smiled wickedly.

"Minx." Draco teased. "I was entirely jealous of Krum fourth year."

Georgiana looked at him in shock. "That's a lie! You tormented me fourth year."

Draco nodded. "Yes I did, I even warned Krum to stay away from you. I couldn't admit it to myself until much later but when you two walked into the Yule Ball, I was jealous. Blaise and Theo called me out on it a time or two."

"But I don't look much like Hermione anymore." Georgiana stated, confused by Draco's admission.

"Yes you do, if you know what to look for. Your eyes are different and you're a bit taller. Your hair is less bushy and more voluminous but still wild and free, like you. Your facial features are a bit more dramatic but you are still you. Your voice is still you. You're even more beautiful now."

"You're a charmer when you want to be Malfoy. I'm not sure I should make it a habit to drop my guard around you."

Draco smirked. "I'm glad we dropped our guards tonight. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I'm not sure I deserved it, but I will promise you that I will try and do everything I can to prove to you that you can trust me."

They both stared at each other and Draco couldn't resist, he tilted Georgiana's face gently up towards his and kissed her gently on the lips and then on her forehead. He then took her hand and walked her to her bedroom door and kissed her hand softly. She blushed sweetly and he smirked that Malfoy smirk that used to irk her to no end. "Sweet dreams, Princess." He then turned and headed back towards his room.

Georgiana opened her door and walked towards her bed and plopped unceremoniously on her comforter. Today had shaped up to be both strange and oddly wonderful. She didn't know what to make of this new and improved Draco Malfoy. She was intrigued, but for now she would try to remain cautious. Stupid, blasted, gorgeous ferret.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I understand some may take issue with Hermione's changed appearance and others over the entire psychology of the Draco/Hermione dynamic...that being said, this is a fanfiction story and is not meant to serve as a dissertation on either of these issues. So, while I do appreciate the readers and the reviews, I am well aware that this story might not be everyone's cup of tea, but it doesn't change the pairing nor the trajectory of this story and reviews in this regard are unnecessary. Thank you!**_

Draco didn't think he'd be able to get to sleep right away. He knocked on Theo's door and when he opened it he wasn't surprised to see Blaise and the girls sitting around drinking firewhiskey and relaxing. Draco sauntered into the room and grabbed the bottle out of Blaise's hand and took a generous swig, sitting down on the end of Theo's bed. His friends all stared at him with concern watching him as he took another long drink from the bottle before he handed it back to Blaise.

"Blimey, mate. You okay? You look like hell." Chirped Theo.

"Thanks Theo. I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Just processing."

"What happened Drake? Georgiana came and told us you were outside talking to Snape. She asked everyone to leave the common room to give you some privacy for when you came back in. Pretty damn thoughtful of the witch, not that you deserve it from her, but she seemed genuinely concerned." Blaise stated while handing the bottle back to Theo.

Draco considered his friends, who were all watching him with differing expressions upon their faces. They'd had some rough patches over the last couple years, but they all had been in the same situation with their parents being Death Eaters and being forced into spewing pureblood bigoted ideology. He'd just never thought how damaging it truly was until tonight. He had hurt his witch. Damaged her spirit and broken her heart. How was he ever going to deserve her after this? Did he deserve her? He truly didn't know, but he knew he was selfish enough to want her and he was determined enough to not give up on something he wanted.

"I'd never truly realized until tonight just what a complete wanker I've been all these years."

Theo snickered but Draco glared at his friend harshly, before Daphne quietly asked, "What happened Drake? Was it something Severus said?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "I talked with Severus, he was kind and told me that he wasn't disappointed in me, but that I needed to stop being disappointed in myself. But how can I be when I just found out that I broke my witch's heart."

All four Slytherin's stared at Draco in confusion. Pansy, never one to filter her words blurted, "What the bloody hell are you talking about Drake? How could you have broken her heart, that makes no sense."

So, Draco told his friends about the conversation he'd had with Georgiana. What she had shared about how he had hurt her, and how he had kept on hurting her. He told his friends how she admitted to wanting to leave the Wizarding World, and how she is still thinking about leaving. He told them about the kiss, and how scared he felt that maybe he'd pushed too hard, too soon. He also shared how he'd walked her to her door and said goodnight, and all he wanted to do is go back and confess everything and beg her to forgive him.

"Mate, did she say that she forgave you?" Theo asked hesitantly.

Draco thought back to their conversation and realized that she'd never actually said that she had forgiven him. He fell back on the bed, shaking his head and groaning in despair.

"Well, I don't think she would have responded to his kiss, if she didn't forgive him somewhat." Daphne volunteered helpfully. "After all, she's not the kind of girl to lead a bloke on." The rest of the group nodded in encouragement.

"So what are you going to do Drake?" Queried Blaise.

"I don't know yet. I feel like we flew over some big obstacles tonight but I know it's going to take a while for me to undo all the damage I've done." Complained Draco morosely, as he shut his eyes and sighed.

"What about giving her a bouquet of flowers to get your message across?" Offered Daphne. "You could show her how you truly feel, and then you're putting the quaffle in her hands to decide how she wants to respond."

Draco perked up. "That's actually brilliant Daphne! I'll owl my mother and see if she can send me the perfect bouquet." Draco jumped up and dashed for the door, excited at the prospect of wooing his witch.

The four Slytherin's laughed at their friend. "Oh, the poor boy is whipped." Snickered Zabini.

"Yeah, he really is." Commented Theo. "Hopefully, he will be able to win her over. It sounds like he really hurt her. I'm surprised she opened up to him."

The other three nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow should be an interesting day." Quipped Pansy, and the four friends separated and went back their respective rooms to turn in for the night. In the meantime, Draco was in his room composing a note to send to his mother. He took his owl Athena and tied the note to her and sent her off to the Manor. By tomorrow, he should have the perfect bouquet for Georgiana and just maybe, he might be able to find out if she really and truly could offer him forgiveness for how he'd hurt her.

The next morning came too quickly and Georgiana groaned as she woke up, realizing that for once she had slept through the night. She sat in her bed commiserating over what had transpired between herself and Malfoy...no, Draco. She'd kissed the wizard, she probably should start thinking about him by his first name. She remembered the intense way he'd looked at her and the feel of his body flush with hers. Georgiana had never been very good at lying, even to herself. It was a very, very closely guarded secret how she had felt about the wizard in question...in fact, the only person she'd ever told about how she felt and how hurt she had been was her mother. She had bonded with him first year, albeit briefly, but after doing research on Wizarding bonds, she knew what she had felt in those moments with Draco had been the stirrings of a bond being formed.

It was why she had been so crushed when he'd rejected her, and outright mocked and ridiculed her over the years. Her fragile heart had been broken and then slowly remade until she thought she'd only felt hate and disgust for him. But after last night, Georgiana knew she may have buried those feelings, but they were still there just waiting to be acknowledged.

She sighed heavily. How could she ever trust him not to hurt her again? How could she ever believe his intentions were honorable? She wasn't sure she wanted to hope for something deep down that she had always secretly craved. Georgiana grabbed her wand to check the time and realizing how early it was, decided to try and go back to sleep. Unfortunately fate had other plans as she heard a gentle tapping noise against her window. Getting up and looking out, she noticed a beautiful eagle owl perched, waiting to deliver its missive.

The eagle owl, who was carrying a package, swept into the room and on the owl perch. Georgiana approached the bird and gently rubbed its feathers offering a treat. The owl gave its package and left without waiting for a reply. Georgiana enlarged the package and there was a note attached. Georgiana gasped when she read the beautiful script.

**_My Princess-thank you for your trust last night. I will hold it sacred and cherish it always. Please accept this gift as a token of my affection. Yours, Draco_**

Damn butterflies! Georgiana opened the magically protected box to reveal the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. There were Camelia's and purple hyacinths, white roses and a few Calla Lily's. Integrated within the flowers were small sprigs of pine nestled gently within. It had been a while since Georgiana had gone over flower etiquette, but she had learned when she was younger. Purple Hyacinths represented forgiveness or more specifically a desire to be forgiven. That made her heart leap within her chest. The White Roses were a symbol of innocence and purity, but also held a deeper meaning of the desire to prove ones worthiness. Calla Lilies spoke of beauty. She smiled at this, remembering his words of reassurance last night, telling her how beautiful he thought she was. Pine was a symbol of hope. What exactly was he hoping for? Just her forgiveness or something deeper? She couldn't begin to ponder that sentiment. However it was the last bloom that made her breath hitch. It the center of the arrangement were two Camelia's entwined around each other. Longing...he'd said he'd wanted her before, was he really being honest?

How was she supposed to respond to this overture? She smelled the flowers and sighed heavily. Who was she trying to kid here? She'd always thought Draco was beautiful, but his personality had ruined that beauty. She had never admitted to anyone how much she had wanted him to notice her. See her worth, not as a Princess, but just as Hermione, bookworm and normal girl. Did he only want her now because of whom she really was? It was all so exhausting, she found herself sitting in her window seat crying again. Damn him!

She slowly got up and went into her ensuite to take a long hot bubble bath and try to get the images of last night out of her mind.

Across the hall, Draco sat in his room hopeful that Georgiana had liked the flowers he'd sent her. He wanted her to know that his intentions were honorable, but would she see it that way? He went to get ready for the day, thinking about heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Classes started today, and he needed to remember that while he was here in the hopes of forging a relationship with Georgiana, one of the terms of his probation was to return to Hogwarts and finish the year. He also had to take a mandated Muggle Studies class with the rest of the Slytherins, so he needed to be on his best behavior this year.

Once ready, he left his room with his book bag and headed into the common room. Neville, Dean and Smith were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Theo was up and reading alone in the corner of the common room, so Draco headed towards him and sat down. Theo looked up at his friend, nodded hello and whispered, "So, did you get that thing taken care of yet?"

Draco nodded in return and smirked. "Yes, mother sent it to me very early this morning. I wrote a note and had Athena deliver it a bit ago. Have you seen her yet this morning?"

"No mate. But we still have a bit before we have to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I heard Neville mention that Slughorn may be offering a class in Alchemy for any who want to take it. I was thinking of adding it to my schedule, what do you think?"

Draco was pleasantly surprised by this. He had always had an interest in Alchemy, so he was excited by the prospect of taking the class. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Both heard a door open on the girls side of the dorm, and both looked up to see Daphne walking out into the common room. She smiled and headed over and sat down next to Theo. "Good morning you two. Did you both sleep well?"

Theo nodded, and Draco shrugged. "I slept alright. Probably better than I would have at home."

"Drake, you need to be patient and remember to take things slow. She's probably confused right now, Merlin knows I would be if I were her." Daphne admitted.

Draco shook his head in resignation. "I just want her to know how sorry I am, and that I'm not that bigoted prat she thinks I am. I just want a chance with her."

Theo patted his friend's shoulder as he got up to grab his book bag. "We know Drake. Daphne and I are going to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Come down with us?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm going to wait for her. I just want to talk to her before we start the day." Theo nodded in understanding and invited the Gryffindors to head down with them. Neville and Dean looked surprised but got up and followed the two out.

Over the next 30 minutes, the rest of the eighth years entered and left the common room, except for the one Draco was desperate to see. He started to think that maybe he had scared her off, when her door finally opened and she entered wearing her school uniform. Draco's breath hitched as he watched her walk gracefully into the room, her hair pulled up in a ponytail and her face flushed and glowing. He stood up when she'd entered and watched her eyes go wide when she realized that he had waited for her and they were alone.

Slowly she walked over to him and blushed nervously, not making eye contact. Draco felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Maybe it was too much, too soon? Fuck! He just wanted to be open and honest with her. He cleared his throat to try and speak but she closed the distance and placed her fingers gently on his mouth, halting any words from forming. Draco looked at her pleadingly, and Georgiana cleared her throat nervously.

"Thank you for the lovely flowers, Draco. They were unexpected, but not unwelcome. Did you mean it?" She blushed and faltered, taking a step back.

Draco gently reached for her and pulled her into him. He tilted her face up to his so he could watch the expression in her eyes. "I meant it all, Georgiana. I told you last night and I will tell you again, I think you are beautiful. I've always been intrigued by you, your fire and intelligence. I want your forgiveness more than I've ever wanted anything."

Georgiana observed the sincere countenance of the man before her. She had a question to ask, and she wasn't sure how to go about it. "Is this just because...". She paused and shook her head. "Just because of whom I am now?"

Draco was astonished and suddenly her hesitation made much more sense. He gently guided her to the couch and sat her down and then kneeled on the floor in front of her, taking her hands into his and kissing each knuckle in turn. He could see her trying to control her reaction to him and he smiled gently. "It matters not that you are a Princess by birth. I have enough wealth of my own. It matters not you're a War Heroine, but I'd be a fool if I didn't realize how formidable you are."

Georgiana smiled cautiously. "But Draco, longing? Really? You wish to be worthy of me? Truly?" She shook her head and tried to look away, feeling those treacherous tears welling in her eyes, but he wouldn't let her.

He got up off the floor and sat on the couch, gathering her in his arms. He whispered into her ear as he had the night before. "I'm scared Georgiana, you terrify me."

She looked up in shock at his face so close to hers. "How do I terrify you Draco?"

Draco sighed and cast a quick 'tempus' to determine the time. Breakfast was just starting and he needed to get his witch fed. Georgiana noticed his hesitation and tried to move off his lap, but he held her tighter and shook his head. "Breakfast has just started. I don't want you not to eat. If I call for my House elf and have her bring us something, would you be alright with that?"

Georgiana sighed and nodded in resignation. She had her issues about house elves, but now was clearly not the time. Draco called for his elf and she appeared. She was wearing a nice pink pillowcase and she politely asked what she could do for Master Draco. He sweetly asked her to bring them some fruit, toast and porridge. The elf nodded happily and popped away. Draco then looked over at his witch who was biting her lip in concentration. He groaned and gently took his finger and loosened her lip from her teeth. She leveled him with a serious look, but he just shrugged and smirked in return. Soon, the elf returned with breakfast and left the two alone to talk.

Draco sighed inwardly. He wanted to be honest, but he was afraid that if he told Georgiana the truth it would scare her away, but he was even more afraid if he didn't, she'd never believe that he wanted her for her, and not because she was a Princess. She saw the look of fear cross his face and gently cupped his cheek with her hand and gently kissed him.

"Please Draco, no more secrets, no more lies. I need you to be honest with me. I'm terrified too, so much. I'm willing to forgive you and put the past where it belongs, but you need to be honest with me, please." Her sapphire eyes held such deep emotion and uncertainty that Draco knew he couldn't lie to her, not about this. So with a steadying breath, he took the plunge. He told Georgiana about his dreams, about how they'd started when he was younger, but in earnest sixth year. How he had seen her as she was now, in his dreams, and how he'd fallen for her. Her spirit, her kindness and her beauty. She listened at first in shocked disbelief, but the longer he went on the more she seemed to accept what he was telling her.

"When I saw you that day in the courtroom, my heart dropped and I'd never felt the kind of despair I felt in that moment, not even when I took the Dark Mark. I didn't think there was any way you could ever forgive me, much less ever want to be with me. I was surprised by your heritage, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. You always had this regal way about you, and a sense of purpose. In my dreams I didn't know your true identity, other than your name, Georgiana."

Georgiana stared at Draco in wonder. "Is that why your mother approached me that day? Did she know of your visions?"

Draco nodded solemnly and his expression was completely open. "Now you know, and my fate is in your hands...again." He smirked and Georgiana giggled. Draco nuzzled into his witch's hair and sighed. "Merlin, I love that sound. I love your smell. Did I tell you how I'd wake up and I could still smell your fragrance surrounding me? Jasmine and vanilla. How did I never notice it before?"

Georgiana sighed in pleasure. He was being so open with her, she felt that perhaps she needed to be open with him as well. "Do you remember what I told you last night, about meeting on the train?" Draco nodded sadly. "I felt something that day, but I didn't realize what it was until much later. I think it's why I was so hurt by your rejection. I didn't completely understand why, at least not until now." Draco looked at her curiously.

"What was it you felt, love?"

Georgiana looked at Draco and pressed her forehead against his and whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it. "A bond. I felt the stirrings of a bond trying to form. I didn't understand why or how, I was so angry and confused and hurt by you. Why would a magical bond be trying to form with someone who hated me?"

Draco groaned and grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. She could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks and she knew she was crying as well. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back with all the raw emotion she had kept suppressed for the last seven years. Her heart was pounding as fiercely as his was. She moaned and he slid his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance. Draco was drowning in her. Fuck! He was crazy for this witch.

As they both came up for air, he looked at her imploringly. "I'm so sorry Georgiana. Merlin I'm such a selfish, stupid fuck! Please, forgive me! I didn't know, I should have realized."

Georgiana stared into Draco eyes and sighed. She wanted more than anything to start over, and perhaps have the chance they were denied due to the stupid war and hateful prejudices. She smiled genuinely and kissed him one last time so they could eat and head down to get their schedules. "I forgive you, Draco."

Draco's smile was so wide he thought his face might split in two. He grabbed his witch and stood up swinging her around in joy. She laughed happily as he gently set her down and kissed her one last time. "Let's eat, love. You'll need your strength today." He winked and she blushed beautifully, enjoying a few quiet moments before their day began in earnest.


	21. Chapter 21

The two Head Students walked down to the Great Hall together, smiling and gently touching each other. At one point, Draco pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, taking her breath away. When they'd reached the Great Hall, some of the students were heading out towards class. The two walked in together, drawing curious looks from most of the students and some of the faculty. Georgiana walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny and Neville. Ginny took in the flushed face of her best friend and then turned towards the Slytherin table and watched as Malfoy sat down and was instantly accosted by his fellow eighth years.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked. "Alright Georgie, spill. Why are you glowing?"

Georgiana coughed uncomfortably at her friend. "I'm not sure what you mean, Ginny. Did you sleep well?"

Giggling at her friend and then wagging her finger playfully. "Don't try to change the subject." Ginny leaned forward and whispered so only her friend could hear. "You came walking in with Malfoy, and you both look like you've recently been snogging. What's going on?"

Georgiana sighed. Her friend really was uncannily observant. "Not now Ginny, please. I will talk to you after classes are done, alright?"

Ginny tilted her head, observing the blush forming under her friend's cheeks. "Just tell me you are okay. Harry and James will kill me if something happens to you."

Georgiana laughed at her friend. "I can take care of myself you know, but I appreciate the sentiment, and yes I am fine." At this she looked up at the Slytherin table feeling eyes on her. Malfoy was watching her and when their eyes caught and held, he smirked and winked. Her blush deepened and Ginny ever observant, turned around and glared at the blonde.

Handing her friend the morning copy of the Daily Prophet, Ginny smirked. "Tonight Georgie. Something fishy is going on, and I intend to get to the bottom of it." With one last glare towards the Slytherin table, Ginny grabbed her time table and flounced from the room.

Georgiana glanced at the paper and sighed as she saw the title of the article as well as several pictures of herself and her family as well as James' confrontation with Draco. Grimacing, she read the article.

**_Royal Princess returns to Hogwarts to Finish Education_**

**_Hello Dear Readers. September First came with a flourish and as you can see from the lovely photographs, our very own resident Royal has returned to the Wizarding World from her summertime sabbatical. During the summer, Miss Kensington joined her family on several charitable outings, promoting causes that are close to her Mother's heart. The Royal Family Of England patronage over 2000 state and local charities, while her Majesty the Queen gives her service to most of these, it is said that the Crown Prince and his wife do support quite a bit on their own. Their children, Princess Georgiana and Prince James, fully support their family's endeavors and upon graduation from Hogwarts, it is rumored that Princess Georgiana will be expected to take on the mantle of many of these family obligations. _**

**_But that's not even the biggest news...as the pictures show...Prince James, in full view of his family, confronted the Malfoy heir and his Slytherin compatriots. While we don't know what was said, the two young men seemed to come to some sort of detente. _**

**_What the pictures don't show, dear readers, is even more exciting to be sure. It is rumored that big changes may be coming soon for the Royal Family. The line of succession has often passed to direct male heirs, except in instances when a male heir has abdicated, or only a female heir was next in succession. Such was the case with Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II who took over the duties of the Crown when her Father, King George V, died in 1952. With no male heir to ascend to the throne, Elizabeth was crowned Queen upon the death of her Father. But the buzz is that the British Parliment and the House of Lords have put forward a tentative proposal to change the line of succession permanently. If approved, Princess Georgiana will succeed upon the death of her Father, and be crowned Queen. We don't know if the rumors are true, or if our very own Princess and War Heroine will decide to leave the Magical world indefinitely to take her rightful place in succession. Only time will tell, readers...stay tuned!_**

Georgiana glared at the paper, and then proceeded to set it wandlessly on fire...causing most of Gryffindors to gasp in shock. How in the name of Merlin did that bug find out about that? Bloody fucking hell! Georgiana scowled angrily as her friends, and a set of grey eyes, watched on with concern. Before she could stand up, her grandmother's white Eagle Owl landed in front of her and dropped off a letter, with the family crest sealed on the back. Giving the owl a piece of bacon, it hooted happily and took off.

Looking down at the letter, she sighed and decided to get it over with. Opening it, Georgiana smiled softly as she read the words from her Grandmum.

_Dearest, _

_I am sorry I wasn't able to see you off at the train station, but please know that my good wishes and thoughts go with you. I know by now you must have realized that I placed a moratorium on the press having any influence while you enjoy your last year of school. Please enjoy this time to be you, and remember I'm only a floo call away should you require it. _

_I'd imagine you've read the Prophet this morning. The Minister of Magic was here bright and early with an advanced copy. I don't know how that horrible woman managed to find out about the possibility of the law changing, but please put it out of your head Georgiana. Enjoy this year at school, be the student you were supposed to be. If you should decide that succeeding your Father is not what you want, ultimately it is your choice. I know you've had so few of those, and I want you to know that whatever you decide, I will be happy because you are happy. _

_I am ever so proud of you, my dearest girl. My hope for you has always been to find your bliss in life. I know you think I don't understand magic and all it's implications, but I've always understood more than you can imagine. Magic isn't all that you are, it's just a part of the package that makes you extraordinary. Be safe and write often. Your mother and father miss you terribly. We all do. _

_Love, _

_Grandmother_

Georgiana wiped a tear that had fallen from the corner of her eye, as she looked up and caught grey eyes staring at her intently. She gently shook her head and smiled, letting Draco know she was alright. He nodded in return, giving her a flirtatious wink which caused her to giggle.

Bill Weasley, who had watched the entire exchange, came over to give the Head Girl her schedule of classes. "Hey Georgiana," Bill said pleasantly, "I have your time table. Slughorn wanted me to tell you he is offering Alchemy as an elective this term to any eighth years who might be interested." At this bit of news, Georgiana straightened up in excitement.

"Oh Bill, that sounds interesting. Will I be able to take it with all my other NEWT level classes?"

Bill glanced over her schedule. "Well it looks like it will conflict with Care of Magical Creatures. But I'm sure Hagrid would understand if you wanted to drop his class."

Georgiana gasped in horror. "Oh no! Hagrid! I didn't tell him about...me." She gestured to herself. "Do you think he was terribly hurt that I didn't tell him personally?"

Bill smiled in reassurance. "No. Harry came and told him directly after the day of the trial. He told Hagrid that you couldn't say anything until then, and had to go back to London. He seemed to understand."

Georgiana gave a sigh of relief. "That's good news, I'll have to owl Harry later and thank him for remembering. I wasn't really of the right mindset that day."

Bill nodded. "How are you handling all the changes? You seem to be getting along better with certain people." He gestured his head towards the Slytherin table.

"Yes, we are all trying to put the past where it belongs, and forging new friendships."

Bill rose an eyebrow at Georgiana skeptically. "And you and Malfoy?" Georgiana sighed irritably. It wasn't anyone's business what was happening between her and Draco.

"Are you asking Bill or insinuating? Is this because of Ron? Because if it is, it is my understanding that he is happily dating around the Auror department as we speak."

Bill sighed and shook his head. "Ron can be a bit thick, but I know he cares for you. I got the impression you wanted to halt any relationship from happening."

Georgiana frowned at her friend and fellow Order member. "Bill, what happened between Ron and myself was between us. I honestly love Ronald, as a friend. I'm not sure what he told you about our time on the run, but you might want to talk to Harry before you judge me for following my heart. I will always care for Ron, but he can be a bit of a selfish prat. And I'm tired of being the person he takes his anger out on."

Bill looked a bit shocked by what Georgiana was telling him. He didn't realize that there might be more to the story than what he'd heard from Ron venting to their mother. "I'm sorry Georgiana, I know my brother can be a certified git. I just want you both to be happy." Bill looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy gazing at them both intensely. "Just be careful, alright?"

Georgiana smiled at the eldest Weasley. "Don't worry Bill, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Bill nodded and handed her the time table. "Looks like you have Potions first thing this morning. I'll see you in Defense later on today." With one last nod he walked back towards the professors table.

Georgiana grabbed her book bag and walked gracefully out of the hall. She hadn't gotten very far when she felt someone walking alongside her. She looked up and noticed Draco walking with her and looking at her with concern. "You alright, love?" She blushed, not sure if she would ever get used to hearing Malfoy call her 'love.'

"Yes, I'm fine. Bill wanted to tell me about the Alchemy class that Slughorn is offering to all eighth years."

"Hhmmm," Draco muttered noncommittally, knowing there was more she wasn't saying. "Theo told me about that too. Are you thinking of adding it to your schedule?"

"Yes I am. I'd have to give up my NEWT Magical Creatures class, but I'm more interested in taking Alchemy. Hogwarts hasn't offered it in over 100 years!" Georgiana twittered excitedly.

Draco smiled fondly at his witch. "Trust you to get excited over more schoolwork." He smirked. Georgiana pouted prettily and Draco groaned in frustration. "Nice distraction witch, now what did Weasley really want?"

Georgiana shook her head in exasperation. What was it will all the observations today? "It was personal, and before you say something snarky," Draco glowered at her, "I will tell you. Just not right now. We have Potions and I would like to start the day on a positive note."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but said instead, "And what reward do I get for exercising such patience, Princess?" He drawled seductively slowly maneuvering Georgiana into a hidden alcove just around the corner from the Potions classroom.

"Draco!" Georgiana admonished, "we don't have time for distractions, we need to get to class."

Draco gently pushed his lean body into hers and lowered his face brushing his lips against Georgiana's neck and up her throat to that sensitive spot behind her ear. "Oh love, I think we can spare a few minutes. After all, if I'm going to have to exercise control and not ravish you here in the alcove," he smirked as he felt his witch shiver in pleasure, "then I'm going to need something substantial to hold me over."

Draco gently bit her earlobe and nibbled on her neck, causing a moan to escape from Georgiana's mouth. Damn him! How was she ever going to be able to concentrate with him being so available. So attainable. Draco sucked gently on her pulse point and she unconsciously bucked her hips into his, feeling his erection pressing into her hip. "Draco," she moaned in want, "what are you doing to me?"

Draco groaned at the responsiveness of his witch. "What would you like me to do to you, love? Do you know how much you drive me crazy, how much I want you?" He leaned into her, grabbed her behind her neck and kissed her voraciously. Georgiana dropped her book bag and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. Merlin and Morgana! How he made her blood boil. It was as if she had no control over her body or her desires.

Draco had her fully pressed up against the wall and was devouring her. Neither of them heard anyone approaching until a throat cleared and someone snickered. Draco gently released his witch and hid her with his body, trying to preserve her dignity. He looked over his shoulder to find Blaise and Theo grinning from ear to ear.

"Just thought you two might want to know that class starts in a few minutes, and it wouldn't look good for our two illustrious Head students to be late to class on the first day of school." Blaise taunted at his friend. He couldn't see Georgiana from where he was standing, Draco doing a good job shielding his witch.

"We will be there in a minute. Now if you both don't mind?" Draco growled at his friends, who laughed and walked away heading back to class. Draco peered down at his love, who had her eyes closed and was blushing madly. "I'm sorry about that." Gesturing towards his two mates.

Georgiana giggled. "So, you're sorry we got caught but not sorry about distracting me?"

Draco smirked wickedly. "I would never apologize for that. I will always be happy to distract you in whatever way you allow me to."

Georgiana smiled and made to pick up her book bag but Draco beat her to it. He moved out of the alcove and she followed after straightening her robes and making herself more presentable. She went to take her bag, but Draco shook his head causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Draco, what are we going to tell people?"

Draco looked at her and smiled softly. "Whatever you want to tell them. All my friends know, have for a while. But it's whatever you're comfortable with Georgiana. I know your friends are going to have a harder time understanding this. I'm not exactly popular with the Gryffindor set." He winked charmingly.

Georgiana laughed as they walked together towards Potions, generating more curious stares. Who was she kidding, by the end of the day the whole school would be chattering with gossip about her and Draco. She probably should break the news to her friends soon. They'd probably be furious, imagining all sorts of scenarios, but in the end she hoped they would give her the benefit of the doubt and support her choice.

When they walked into Potions, there was one open table for the two Head Students to sit at together. Georgiana caught Theo's eye and he smirked at her knowingly. She just rolled her eyes and placed her book on the table. Just then, Slughorn came into the room.

"Welcome back students to NEWT level potions. As some of you are aware I will be offering Alchemy this term, so those of you who are interested please sign the charmed paper at your work station and I will be notified by the end of class." Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Now today, we will be brewing blood replenishing potions for St. Mungo's. Please take note of your neighbor as they will be your partner for the remainder of the school year."

Georgiana looked over at Draco and he winked at her. "Please get your ingredients from the storage cupboard and start brewing." Slughorn came waddling over to where Draco and Georgiana were sitting. "Ah, Miss Kensington, it is good to see you again in class. I just wanted to remind you, that I'm starting the Slug Club again and our first dinner will be the last Saturday of the month. I hope you will be able to join us."

Georgiana smiled at her professor while Draco just kept his head down looking though his potions book. "I would be happy to attend Professor, thank you."

"No, no my dear. It is I who should be thanking you. Without you and Mr. Potter, who knows where we might be today."

Georgiana smiled cordially. "That is very kind of you to say but Harry is the true hero, I just was there to help make sure he got through safely." Slughorn primped and fussed over the Princess for a few minutes discussing that mornings Daily Prophet article about her family and how honored he was to have a member of the Royal Family as one of his top students. Once he was finished gushing he let her and Draco get to work. When he finally left the table Georgiana made her way to the storage cupboard with a sigh. She shook her head in exasperation and was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice when she was joined by Pansy Parkinson.

"So, Your Highness." Pansy said a bit mockingly, "I have to give it to you, I think you may have actually been mis-sorted."

Georgiana stared at the girl in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Well, you were able to keep your true identity a secret for quite some time. And you fooled everyone in this place, letting them think you were someone you're not. Impressive."

Georgiana shook her head at the Slytherin girl incredulously. "I'm sure that passes for a compliment somewhere Parkinson, but I can't help but feel that you've just inadvertently insulted me. Why is that?"

Smiling at the witch before her Pansy could admit that she'd never liked Granger, that was no secret but she gave credit where it was due. "Look, I can't call you Granger anymore obviously, so what would you like to be called?"

"Georgiana is fine. Should I dispense with the last name then or would you prefer I keep things simple?"

Pansy smirked at the cheeky witch. She was willing to spar and that she _could _respect. "Pansy works. Not that we're friends or anything. I still think Gryffindors are far too noble and have no sense of self-preservation. However, being willing to give up the Chosen One to old snake face wasn't my best moment, but it worked out for the best in the end, so I can live with that."

This time, Georgiana shook her head in exasperation. "Is this your half-hearted attempt at apologizing for trying to throw my best friend under the bus?"

"That must be some kind of muggle saying, but it has potential and would you believe me if I said that I was sorry?"

"I'm not sure," said Georgiana. "But I do appreciate the sentiment all the same."

Pansy smirked. "So you and Drake? That boy doesn't waste any time when he wants something." Pansy gathered the rest of her ingredients. "Just be gentle with him. He plays at being all tough and hard, but he has a good heart, even if it is a bit misguided at times." At this Pansy lowered her voice. "He's crazy for you. Always has been I think. Just didn't know it."

Georgiana appeared a bit unsure at the witch's confession, but it would seem Draco's friends knew him very well, and they all seemed to be okay so far with whatever it was that was happening. "I will do my best. I'm still a bit overwhelmed and this all feels a bit surreal. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find this has been all some kind of elaborate Slytherin hoax."

Pansy gazed behind Georgiana to find Daphne standing there. "It's not though." Daphne interrupted and Georgiana turned around in surprise. "He's serious, and once Draco decides something or someone belongs to him, he doesn't let it go, ever."

Rolling her eyes at the blonde girl, Georgiana responded, "I'm not sure how to take that. I'm not some kind of possession."

Daphne just shook her head in consternation. "While Draco may be possessive, he understands the difference. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he was this morning when he came to the Slytherin table. The boy is whipped." Daphne smiled brightly. The two witches then left the storage closet and Georgiana grabbed her ingredients and headed back to the table. Draco looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow.

Georgiana huffed and set the ingredients down to separate and start on. "I feel like I've just survived the Spanish Inquisition. Are all Slytherins as blunt as those two?" She gestured to the table where Pansy and Daphne were starting to work on their potion.

Draco smirked at his witch. "Daphne is usually a bit more subtle, but Pansy has all the finesse of a pack of rabid nifflers." Georgiana laughed loudly while Draco smiled. Everyone in the room looked on in shock at the two laughing and getting along. Interesting day indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the day passed by relatively smoothly but there were stares and whispers from practically everyone. By the end of the day all Georgiana wanted was a nice hot bubble bath and a good book to read. When she'd mentioned this to Draco as they headed into the Great Hall for dinner, he gave her that heated look that caused those damn butterflies to swarm uncontrolled throughout her body.

After dinner, Ginny grabbed her friend and gave a meaningful look to Dean, Neville and Seamus and together they met Luna at the main door and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Georgiana looked back at Draco and he gave her one his patented smirks and went back to chatting with his friends. Damn sexy ferret.

Once they were situated within the privacy of the common room and all the younger students had been scared off, Ginny cast a silencing charm and proceeded to grill her best friend. "Alright Georgie, I've been patient. We all are wondering what the bloody hell is going on with you and the ferret?"

Georgiana sighed heavily, "Look, if I tell you what is truly happening I need a promise that it stays between all of us?" She looked at Ginny intently. "I would like the chance to tell Harry and Ron myself as well as my family. I hope I have your support, but if not I would ask that you keep your feelings to yourself out of respect for me. Can you all agree to do that?"

Neville nodded at Georgiana, his first friend at Hogwarts. He owed her so much and he would support her no matter what. Luna took her boyfriend's hand and smiled reassuringly. Seamus and Dean looked a bit hesitant but Ginny looked like she was going to lose her mind any minute. "Yes, yes of course Georgie spill...details." So, Georgiana told her friends the entire story. Starting with what happened first year, and then about Draco's visions and dreams. She shared bits about their conversations, how sorry he'd been about hurting her and where they were now. Understandably they all looked a bit unsure, except for Luna.

"You know Georgiana, magical bonds are one of the strongest kinds of magic. Bonds can form between family members, it's called family magic. And there is the kind of bond that forms between a werewolf and its mate. But the strongest kind of bond is a soul bond or soul magic." All those present looked at Luna like she was crazy.

Ginny shook her head, "Luna, soul magic is extremely rare. I don't think there has been a true case of soul magic in hundreds of years."

Neville gaped at his girlfriend in astonishment. "Luna love, are you saying that Georgiana and Malfoy are soulmates?"

Luna's blue eyes met her friend with an entirely open countenance. "If Georgiana felt a bond that quickly at eleven, there is a very good chance that the bond she felt was a soul bond. The fact that she was so devastated by its sudden appearance and loss could also be a sign that what they are dealing with is soul magic."

Georgiana had never heard much about soul magic. "Luna, if this is true what you're saying, how will that affect Draco and I?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Not much is truly known about soul magic but what is known is that a true mated pair will only find complete happiness with each other. If you and Draco are mated souls, you will only be for each other and no other."

"So you mean we don't have a choice but to be with each other?"

Luna smiled at her friend a bit dreamily. "Not exactly, there is always a choice...it's just that your soul, your very magic would feel incomplete. As if it's missing something vital. It is said that soul bonded pairs can sense each other and in some cases feel what the other is feeling."

Georgiana paled and thought about this. Is this why she'd always felt so bereft and lost? Even when she had feelings for Ron, there was always something missing. But soul bonded, with Draco? She didn't know what to think, but she didn't like the feeling that another choice was being taken from her. How could this keep happening?

Georgiana's breathing started becoming erratic and Ginny was getting concerned for her friend. She went over and grabbed her hand. "Breathe Georgie. Try and control your breathing." But Georgiana couldn't. She stood up suddenly and felt tears coming to her eyes and she knew she needed to get out of there. Before any of her friends could stop her, she made a mad dash for the portrait hole and ran as fast as she could down the hallway towards the room of requirement.

She paused before the wall and paced back and forth three times asking the room for what she needed. I need a way out of Hogwarts, I need a way out of Hogwarts, I need a way out of Hogwarts. Suddenly a door appeared and Georgiana entered the room. It was empty except for the lone picture of Ariana Dumbledore and a ladder to reach the portrait on the wall. Georgiana started to move forward and stopped. She closed her eyes and reached out with her magic, trying to see if she could feel Draco. Sure enough after a few minutes she could feel a panic that wasn't her own wash over her. Did he know? Did her friends go and try to find her and found him instead? She didn't wait for an answer, she needed to see Harry and she couldn't wait another minute.

She reached the portrait and asked Ariana to allow her through to Hogsmeade. The door opened and Georgiana rushed through the portrait and sent a patronus to Harry begging him to meet her at the Hogs Head immediately.

Elsewhere in the castle the four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw made their way frantically into the eighth year common room. The room was empty except for Draco, Blaise and Daphne who were sitting by the fire chatting. When Neville entered the room with Ginny, Draco stood up immediately. "What's going on Longbottom?" He looked to the other three, and not seeing his witch began to panic. "Where's Georgiana? I thought she went off with you lot?"

Ginny could see the worry on Draco's face. Maybe he really did care about her friend but right now she didn't know where that friend was. "Did Georgie come back through here?"

Malfoy's eyes rose at the use of the nickname, but shook his head no. "Why are you looking for Georgiana, I thought she was with you?" Ginny looked at Neville questioningly and the rest of the group started to fidget uncomfortably.

Draco was starting to get angry. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He growled and Daphne and Blaise came over to see what the commotion was about.

Luna walked in front of Draco and said calmly. "We were talking about you and her earlier. She told us about first year on the train." At this Draco's eyes widened. "She also mentioned your dreams. Tell me Draco, what do you know about soul magics?"

Draco just stood there in shock, but as he thought about what Luna had said his dreams, visions, her recognition of a bond trying to form all came crashing down on him. "Fuck! Where is she Lovegood?"

Neville came up and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend protectively. "She's gone Malfoy. She started to have some kind of panic attack. I don't know where she went."

Draco started pacing frantically. Where could she have gone? He closed his eyes trying to see if he could sense her through their fragile bond. He felt fear, uncertainty and panic through the bond. He tried to reach out further but was abruptly cut off. "Shit!" He snarled, "we need to find her. Do any of you have any clue where she might have gone?"

The others in the room looked stumped until Ginny piped up. "The map! Neville, Harry gave Georgiana the map! It would be in her room, we could find her with it." The three Slytherins were now joined by Theo and Pansy who looked a little disheveled. Blaise raised an eyebrow at seeing the two, but after receiving a death glare from Pansy, wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Ginny rushed with Neville to Georgiana's room.

Draco looked at Luna questioningly. "What map is she talking about?"

Dean coughed nervously and answered. "It's a charmed map of Hogwarts. It allows you to find anyone within the walls of the castle at any given time."

Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Potter has a fucking charmed map of Hogwarts? Of course he does." He snarled as if that explained everything.

Ginny and Neville returned to the common room with the map in their possession. Ginny placed her wand and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map revealed itself and all the castle was shown on its parchment. The Slytherins took a good look at the enchanted object.

Theo whistled appreciatively. "Wow, that's a mighty handy artifact you have there. Where did it come from, and who are the Maurader's?"

Ginny sighed unhappily. "This map was created by Harry's father, godfather and two of their friends while they were at Hogwarts." Choosing to tell an abbreviated version. "Harry inherited it in his third year."

Blaise smirked. "So that's how the three of them were able to bend the rules so spectacularly in school. Brilliant!"

Draco glared at his friend. "Not helping mate, I have a witch to find. Can you see her on the map Longbottom?"

Neville, who had been avidly searching the map couldn't see Georgiana anywhere. "No, I can't find her. It makes no sense, the map shows everything, where could she have gone to?"

Seamus looked at the map with Neville. "Blimey, look mate." Pointing to the seventh floor corridor where the location of the room of requirement was. "It's not showing the room, maybe the map doesn't show it?"

Ginny gasped, remembering what Harry had told her about sixth year. "That's brilliant Seamus! Harry mentioned that the room doesn't show up on the map."

Draco looked at his friends. "Daphne, you and Pansy stay here and wait to see if she returns. Blaise, Theo and I will go with them to the seventh floor." The two girls nodded and the remaining group left the eighth year common floor and headed for the room of requirement.

Georgiana ran towards the other end of the secret passage, hoping that her best friend would be there when she arrived. She rushed through the portrait and saw Harry waiting for her worry etched all over his face. She ran into his arms and started crying hysterically. He gently held her, talking calmly and trying to get her to talk to him. If someone had hurt his best friend, he would make them pay dearly.

Once Georgiana had started to calm, Harry pulled back and pulled her hair away from her face and gave her something to clean herself up with. "Georgie, what happened? Are you hurt, did Malfoy do something?" At the mention of Draco, Georgiana started to cry again. Bloody hell! What did the fucking ferret do?

Not realizing that Ron was standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold between his two best friends, Georgiana tried to get out what she wanted to say, but all that came out was "Draco" and a sob. Ron, thinking that the ferret had done something to his friend rushed back through the portrait into the castle before Harry could stop him.

"Damn!" Harry yelled. Georgiana hadn't noticed Ron when she'd entered the Hogs Head, but soon realized what he must have thought when he'd noticed her condition as she came out of the portrait.

Harry grabbed her arm and together they made their way back through the portrait hole and into the room of requirement. As the portrait hole opened, there were voices yelling. "Ron, put your wand down your great prat!" Yelled his younger sister. "You don't understand what's going on and you're only going to make this worse!"

Ron had his wand drawn on Draco, who was standing with Theo and Blaise while Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were off to the side trying to decide if they should intervene. When Harry appeared with Georgiana he noticed the look of relief on Malfoy's face. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that he needed to reign in Ron before he did something stupid.

"Ron, put your wand away!" Yelled Georgiana.

Ron just sneered at the blonde ferret, not listening to his friend. "What the Hell did you do to her Malfoy? Just couldn't stop being the bullying prat you've always have been, eh?"

Draco just smirked at the Weasel, even though he was greatly annoyed. "What's your problem Weaselbee? Maybe you should try using that sorry excuse you have for a brain, because as usual you've got it all wrong."

"Got it wrong ferret? Were you not a Death Eater? Did you not torment 'Mione at school every chance you got? Did you not sit and watch while she was tortured by your lunatic of an aunt in your own home?"

"You don't have any idea what your talking about." Draco growled. "Get the fuck out of here before I make you leave." Draco was starting to lose his temper and he didn't want to hex Weasley, but he was quickly losing his patience.

Georgiana moved over towards Draco but Harry held her back. "Ronald Weasley!" She screeched, "you drop that wand right this instant! You are making the situation so much worse than it needs to be. Why are you here? I sent for Harry, not you."

Ron just looked at her dumbfounded. "I was there when your patronus came, and I was worried. Forgive me for trying to be a friend, since you made it quite clear you don't want anything else from me!"

Georgiana stomped her foot in irritation. "You're one to talk Ron! You're dating half the Auror secretarial pool last I'd heard. And you know my reasons. I've already told you why. Why do you insist on acting like a child!"

Ron lowered his wand and moved over towards Georgiana. "That's right 'Mione, blame me! Keep blaming me if that makes you feel better for dumping me after we kissed! I thought you wanted to be with me, but I guess I was wrong!" Blaise snickered at that and Draco glared at him to shut it, but Ron noticed and turned a violent shade of purple. "What you laughing at Zabini? Think it's funny do you?"

Harry, getting tired of the same argument, put his hand on Ron's arm to placate him. "Calm down mate, Georgie's right, your making this worse."

Ron shook his head in disgust at his friend. "Worse? She was a sobbing mess, spouting Malfoy's name and I'm making it worse?"

"Well Ron, you do have quite a few nargles floating around you." Offered Luna. "Perhaps you should listen to Georgiana before you say or do something you'll regret."

Ron looked at Luna like she was completely barmy. "Regret... I'd never regret hexing the ferret's arse." Ron shook his head and didn't notice Draco moving towards Georgiana. Right as Draco got close enough and reached out for her, Ron turned around and reacted, casting a spell at the blonde. Draco, too focused on his witch didn't see Ron moving to hex him but Georgiana did. Just as Ron yelled 'Stupefy' Georgiana threw herself in front of the spell and it collided full force into her back and knocked her to the ground unconscious. Draco screamed in anguish as Harry ran and tackled Ron to the ground and grabbed his wand.

The room broke out in chaos as Draco clutched his witch to his body. He yelled at Potter to help him, and the wizard rushed over handing a sobbing Ron off to Neville. Harry tried to enervate Georgiana, but she wouldn't wake up. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy." Draco nodded and gently lifted up his love and carried her through the doors. Harry turned to Neville, Dean and Seamus. "Take Ron to McGonagall's office and let her know what happened. Tell her to floo Kingsley and have him contact Georgiana's family immediately." The three wizards nodded.

Ron looked at his best friend who was scowling at him, more angry than Ron had ever seen him. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean...I'd never hurt 'Mione you know that!"

Harry glowered at his friend and shook his head sadly. "I don't know what to say to you Ron. You don't listen and you always let your temper get the better of you. Now our best friend is hurt...again! I told you what would happen if you forced my hand and made me choose. I can't help you. Kingsley will let her parents know, that means her grandmother. You do understand right? She's not your 'Mione anymore. She's 'Georgiana' Ron, and you have to let her go."

Harry rushed out of the room of requirement with Ginny following closely behind and headed towards the hospital wing. Something was going on with Georgiana and Draco. Harry didn't miss the cry of anguish from the blonde wizard or how gently and carefully he cradled her to him when he carried her out. He looked to his girlfriend who was sick with worry. "How bad is it going to be for Ron, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know Gin. But I do know that there's a lot of questions that need answers and I intend to find out exactly what's going on."


	23. Chapter 23

Draco rushed into the infirmary screaming for Madam Pomfrey to come and help him. When the witch come bustling in and saw who he had in his arms she ordered Draco to place Georgiana on the closest bed and started running a full diagnostic scan over the witch. Draco sat down in the chair next to her bed and put his head in his hands. "What happened here Mr. Malfoy?" Demanded the school nurse.

"She was hit by a stunning spell straight to the back of her head. She lost consciousness and wouldn't wake up when Potter tried to enervate her." Draco eyes were locked onto his witch despondently. "Is she going to be alright? Why isn't she waking up?"

If Madam Pomfrey was surprised by Draco's concern for Miss Kensington, she didn't let on. "She took a trauma to the back of her head and she has a concussion from the spell, but there doesn't seem to be any swelling of her brain. She will most likely wake up on her own in a bit, but she will need to be kept stable and quiet. If you're planning on staying here, please notify me if she comes to. I'll need to let the Headmistress know of her condition."

Draco nodded. "I'm not leaving her."

The nurse gave the young Malfoy a long look, but left the room just as Harry and Ginny entered. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley; Miss Kensington took a spell to the back of her head and has a concussion. Please refrain from any sudden outbursts." She looked between Harry and Draco. "If there are any issues, you both will be asked to leave immediately."

"Of course Madam Pomfrey." Harry and Ginny nodded politely and went to sit near Georgiana's bed. Malfoy glanced up at the two cautiously, but when it seemed that they weren't going to comment negatively about his presence, he grabbed Georgiana's hand and rubbed over her knuckles gently. Harry's eyes widened at the blonde in shock. Never would he have thought that Malfoy would be treating his best friend with anything other than disdain.

"You can turn off your brain Potter. If you were thinking any louder, Georgiana would be awake."

"Why are you still here Malfoy?" Said Harry, looking pointedly at Draco holding his best friend's hand.

Draco sighed. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you Potter, when I haven't even had it with Georgiana. She obviously was upset, but I'm assuming didn't get around to telling you what about, because the Weasel lost his cool and jumped to conclusions before she could set you both straight?" Harry glared at Malfoy but nodded in agreement. "Then I suggest we wait until she wakes up and let her tell you."

"That might be fine under normal circumstances, but her family will be here shortly." Draco's head shot up in shock at this new piece of information. Fuck!

Draco's eyes caught Ginny's briefly, who was sitting next to Potter resting her head on his shoulder. She returned his look and sighed. "Harry, Georgie found out some possible information that made her upset." This caused Draco to turn away in discomfort. He'd hoped she wasn't upset due to the possibility of being soul bonded with him. Why did everything have to make sense and be so complicated at the same time?"

Harry peered down at his girlfriend. "And this has something to do with Malfoy?"

Ginny reluctantly nodded. "Malfoy apologized yesterday, and he and Georgie have been friendly with each other." Draco smirked. They'd been a bit more than friendly.

"So then why was she upset Gin?"

Ginny didn't know if she should tell her boyfriend but she figured if Georgie was running to Harry to tell him and have him help her figure out what to do, she probably wasn't breaking any confidences. "She discovered that she and Malfoy may be soul bonded."

Harry looked confused. "**_Soul bonded?_**"

Draco sighed irritably. "Yes Potter, soul bonded. I didn't know until after she had left, obviously running to you." That part irritated Draco. Why she would run to Potter? He didn't understand.

Ginny noticed the sneer on Draco's face and huffed. "Malfoy, they are like siblings. They've spent the better part of seven years with only each other. If you can't understand why she would go to Harry, then maybe you don't understand Georgie at all. It took me a while to get it, but I do." Draco just sighed and nodded, he didn't want to get into an argument here. Harry looked completely dumbfounded, Malfoy backing down just like that? No hateful words, no vitriol spewed his way. Maybe the ferret really had changed.

The hospital wing door opened and in walked Kingsley with Phillip, Eloise and James. Eloise took one look at her daughter and rushed over to sit with her. Draco stood politely and offered his chair and Phillip did not miss the fact that the boy had been holding his daughter's hand when they'd arrived. He gazed down at his baby girl and walked over to where Eloise was sitting.

The Malfoy lad watched him approach warily, but bowed formally and addressed him. "Your Royal Highness, I am Draco Malfoy." Draco waited to be addressed and Eloise gazed up warily up at her husband, wondering how he would handle this young man who was clearly worried about their daughter.

Phillip glowered at the boy, but good breeding gave way and he politely responded. "Lord Malfoy, I know who you are. I admit, I am curious as to why you are here attending to my daughter." He then turned his focus to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am grateful to see you here. The Minister informed us this evening that Georgiana had met with an unfortunate accident, and that you sent word. I appreciate you letting us know immediately."

Harry bowed. "I knew you would want to know, Sir." Phillip nodded and Eloise went back and checked over her daughter.

Kingsley who had been watching, and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy looking obviously concerned for Georgiana's welfare, addressed the group. "Harry, it would seem we need a bit more information. Mr. Weasley is in Minerva's office, if both yourself and Mr. Malfoy could join us, Prince James and his mother will be staying here to watch over the Princess." Harry and Ginny stood to follow Kingsley and Phillip out of the hospital ward. Draco looked longingly at Georgiana, which was not missed by anyone in the room and went to follow.

Eloise smiled reassuringly at her son, who looked a bit flustered and skeptical. "Mum, what do you suppose this is all about?"

Eloise then grimaced. "I'm not exactly sure darling, but I am sure your father will get to the bottom of it."

James sighed as he watched his sister lying pale and silent in the hospital bed. "I'm tired of seeing her like this Mum. In pain, suffering." Eloise smiled gently at her son. He was so devoted to his sister and she was grateful despite their differences they'd always remained close.

"I am too, but I have a feeling that things will be getting a bit better soon. Don't fret James, your sister will be fine. She is too strong and resilient to be anything else."

James chuckled. "Don't forget stubborn, obstinate and headstrong, Mum."

This caused Eloise to laugh. "Yes, she is all those things and I am ever grateful that she is, else I don't think she would have survived everything she has had to face."

A large group had congregated in Headmistress McGonagall's office. The Queen sat regally in a transfigured chair on the side of the Headmistress' desk, where she was talking quietly with the Minister of Magic. Ron, looking crestfallen, stood off to the side with Neville, McGonagall and Auror Dawlish. The door to the office opened and in walked Prince Phillip with Harry, Ginny and Draco. Not wishing to waste any time getting to the heart of the matter, Kingsley conjured additional chairs and everyone took a seat surrounding the Headmistress' desk.

"Harry, it is my understanding that Miss Kensington was injured during some sort of altercation earlier this evening. If you could please explain exactly what happened please." Kingsley stated calmly but with authority.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened to be honest. I got a patronus from Georgiana begging me to meet her at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. When I got there she was visibly shaken and upset. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but all she said was 'Draco' and started to cry harder. Ron must have thought Malfoy did something to hurt her, so he went back through the secret passage into the castle. When I'd realized that Ron left, I took off after him with Georgiana. When we entered the room of requirement, an argument was happening between the two. Neville, Seamus and Dean were there as was Blaise and Theo. Ron had his wand drawn on Malfoy and Ginny and Georgiana were screaming at him to put his wand away and to calm down. During the argument somehow Malfoy had found his way near Georgiana and made to reach for her, Ron saw and went to hex him but somehow hit Georgiana instead."

Prince Phillip glared at the young Malfoy and said in a cold, calm voice, "Do you know why my Daughter was upset and why she felt the need to go to Harry for help? Did you do something to upset her?" Draco was irritated, worried and frustrated. He didn't want to break Georgiana's fragile trust, but he wasn't sure how much she wanted her family to know.

Ginny spoke up and said gently, "Malfoy, you need to be honest. I don't think she would be mad if you told her family the truth."

The Queen, who had been watching the young Lord and could clearly see his distress at her granddaughter's current predicament, gave out a quiet sigh. "Perhaps it might be best if the rest of you gave Lord Malfoy and I a bit of privacy. Minister Shacklebolt, please escort Mr. Weasley to someplace where he can be detained until we get to the bottom of this." The Minister nodded and went over to Minerva to escort Ron to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ginny and Neville made to follow, along with Auror Dawlish. Once the room had been cleared Her Majesty gestured for her son to take a seat. "Now Lord Malfoy, please explain to us why Georgiana was so distressed."

Draco's gaze moved from the Queen to the Prince as he felt his heart race. These were two of the most important people in Georgiana's life, but more importantly, if he wanted any future with his witch he needed to get their approval. He almost scoffed at that thought. The Draco Malfoy from before the war would and could have had any witch he'd wanted, but now the one witch he wanted could very well be out of his reach. He bowed his head respectfully. "Your Majesty, while I appreciate your willingness to hear my side of the story, I must admit reluctance to share certain particulars." Draco could see Georgiana's father bristle at this. "Please, I meant no offense, I just don't wish to be put in a position where I would break certain confidences of Georgiana's."

The Queen smirked slightly at the young man. Interesting, it would seem the young Lord was genuinely concerned about her granddaughter. "I can assure you Lord Malfoy, that any issues my granddaughter may have in our request of you, shall be brought to her attention and she will understand what was required." Draco slowly nodded at the Queen's attempt to placate him. He truly hoped that Georgiana would be as understanding so he quietly went on to explain what had transpired over the last couple days. His apology and request for forgiveness, Georgiana's acquiescence to putting the past behind them. He told them of his dreams and requested if they had any questions regarding the truthfulness of his confession they were more than welcome to discuss the matter further with his mother, or under veritaserum. This received a begrudgingly respectful look from the Prince. Draco then went on to explain the issue of the bond, what he and Georgiana had discussed, what had happened when she had shared that information with her friends and what the summation of that conversation had been: a possible bond of soul magic. The Queen's eyes widened in shock but the Prince looked absolutely livid.

"So, if I am understanding you correctly Lord Malfoy, you are telling me there is a possibility that my Daughter and you share a soul bond. Soulmates?" He scoffed. "I may not have magic, but I have a hard time believing that a young man, who all but hated my daughter and watched her being tortured could somehow be her Soulmate."

Draco dropped his head in shame. He wanted to rage at the unfairness of the situation. He didn't know Hermione Granger was really Georgiana Kensington. If he had known? He'd like to believe he would have found a way to save her, but he knew if he had tried, they'd both be dead. Still it wasn't an excuse a father would want to hear from a potential suitor.

"I can only tell you how sorry I am. I wish things had been different and I wish I had known whom Georgiana really was. I can't go back and change the past and I did ask her forgiveness and miraculously she gave it to me. I'm not sure I'll ever be good enough for her, and I know that I definitely wouldn't be your first choice as a potential suitor for your daughter, Your Highness. However, I'm willing to make whatever concessions you will of me to have a chance to get to know the real Georgiana and perhaps if she's willing, and with your blessing, to properly court her." Draco finished in a rush maintaining eye contact with the Crown Prince.

The Queen silently watched the young man make his declaration of intent towards her granddaughter. "Lord Malfoy, while I can appreciate your candor and willingness to be honest with us, I feel I need to express my concerns. In many ways I feel that Georgiana is finally getting a chance to be herself in this world that has been chosen for her. As you are aware coming from a long line of magicals, that certain circumstances and situations are random, others are not. Georgiana being born at this particular time in history is not some random occurrence, and as much as I abhor the idea of Divination, I have seen enough to understand it has its uses." At this confession Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The Royal Family has long held with such traditions, as I'm sure your family has. But my granddaughter has a difficult choice ahead of her, and I'm not sure if your intentions help or hurt in that regard."

Draco slowly nodded his head, understanding what Her Majesty was trying to say. "I would hope that I could prove myself worthy. It has been centuries since the Malfoy family has used the Muggle titles bestowed upon us before the Statute of Secrecy went into effect. I would be more than willing to un-retire those titles, by your grace, if it would make things easier for Georgiana to transition between worlds." The Queen looked to her son, who was considering the young man's words thoughtfully.

"And if Georgiana were to decide to take up her familial duties and leave the Wizarding World behind, how would you feel about that?" Prince Phillip asked.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would hope that whatever path she chooses, she does so because she feels it will make her the happiest. I would offer my support and encouragement as much as she would allow me to."

The Prince's stern countenance of disbelief at the young man showed he was not entirely convinced of his worthiness for his daughter. Ultimately, he would defer to his mother, and his daughter, as he would never force her into an arranged marriage. He cared for Eloise, but there's was never a love match. He had been forced to watch as the woman he loved married another and he'd never truly gotten over that heartbreak. Eloise was a wonderful mother, and she'd tried her best to understand him, but he had never really opened his heart to her and wasn't sure if he even knew how to after all this time. He was raised with duty to Queen, God and Country above all else but he would be damned if he allowed his daughter, who had been through so much, to suffer needlessly anymore. He would move heaven itself if it meant her happiness.

"I for one, would like to speak with my daughter. I want to know exactly what she wants from this before I give any agreement to formal courting." Draco bowed respectfully and was dismissed by the Queen.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco wandered the halls and found himself back at the infirmary. He'd wondered if he should intrude, but he didn't want Georgiana to awaken and find that he hadn't cared enough to stay and watch over her. As he rounded the corner to the infirmary, he'd noticed Georgiana's mother Eloise, speaking with Harry softly at the end of the corridor. When Eloise glanced up, her sapphire eyes caught his and she smiled politely. Draco bowed his head, and waited until their conversation was over before he approached Georgiana's mother.

"Your Royal Highness," Draco bowed formally, "is Georgiana awake yet?"

Eloise smiled and shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid she is not. Perhaps you might walk with me for a moment Lord Malfoy, as I would like to ask you a few questions in regards to my daughter."

Draco nodded and gestured for the Princess to follow him. They walked towards an empty classroom, and Draco opened the door for Georgiana's mother. Closing the door softly, Draco transfigured a row of the classroom chairs into comfortable wing back sitting chairs and a classroom table to a more formal sitting table.

"Would you care for some tea, Your Highness?" Draco inquired politely, bringing all his formal Pureblood training to bear.

"That would be lovely Lord Malfoy, thank you." Eloise said charmingly.

Draco called for his house elf Tinky, who 'popped' into the room and bowed. "Master Draco called Tinky?"

"Yes Tinky...would you be so kind as to fetch some tea and biscuits for Her Royal Highness and myself, please." Draco asked kindly.

Tinky bowed happily. "Of's course Masters...Tinky woulds be very happy to gets some teas for you's both." And with that Tinky 'popped' out of the room.

Eloise smiled widely. "Ah, those must be the House Elves I've heard so much about from Georgiana."

Draco nodded and smirked affectionately, remembering Granger's club back in fifth year. "Yes, Your Highness. I do remember Georgiana's attempts at promoting elvish rights. I believe she called it SPEW...the Society for Promotion of Elvish Welfare."

Eloise's brow lifted in surprise that the young Lord Malfoy would remember such a thing about her daughter. "Yes, as I'm sure you know...Georgiana has grown up with servants and courtiers her entire life. They are well compensated, almost extended members of the family as it were. When she was a young girl, she had them all wrapped around her finger. She was charming, polite and well-spoken but could manipulate any of them into getting her way. Not that she needed to, mind you as her father has always given her whatever she's asked for."

Draco nodded and smiled, he could now better understand where Georgiana's sense of fairness came from. "I've just come from speaking with Her Majesty and His Royal Highness. It seems that he loves Georgiana very much."

Eloise smiled demurely, but there was a twinkle in her eye. When Tinky popped back in a left the tray of tea and biscuits, Draco asked the Princess how she took her tea.

"Just milk for me please, Lord Malfoy." Draco served the tea impeccably and offered it to Eloise, then he fixed his own with milk and sugar. "You are right in your assumption. While it was always necessary for us to have a son, Phillip secretly desired a daughter more than anything. When Georgiana was born, I'd never seen him happier. She has always been the light of his life."

Draco nodded, completely understanding that sentiment. "I can understand why. I offered my apologies to Her Majesty and His Royal Highness for how abysmally I've treated Georgiana. I hope I do not offend you by revealing that I asked permission of Her Majesty to formally court Georgiana."

Eloise took a sip of her tea and contemplated the young Lord. She had been aware from the beginning how her daughter truly felt about the young wizard sitting before her. How heartbroken she had been when he had rejected her. To his credit, he sat there stoically, not giving any of his discomfort away as she eyed him shrewdly.

"I must admit, Lord Malfoy, I am surprised by your admission. I was under the impression that wizards of _your_ lineage felt it beneath them to associate, much less formally court, someone of Georgiana's magical pedigree." Eloise spoke softly, evenly, without any inflection or accusation. She could have been talking about the weather for all Draco knew. He was beginning to see where Georgiana got some of her more Slytherin tendencies from. Her mother was a tour de force.

Draco bowed his head in supplication and shame. Georgiana's mother was correct in what she was asking...but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

"There was a time I would have agreed with you. Perhaps it had more to do with the way I was raised. My father was a Pureblood supremacist and in my formative years his ideals were indoctrinated into me most voraciously. When I came to Hogwarts, I'd never had any association with Muggles, or Muggle-born witches or wizards prior to that time. When I'd met Georgiana, she was the antithesis of everything I'd been taught to believe. I've told her as such. I lashed out in my anger as an ignorant teen-aged boy because I was confused, and had no one to confide in about my conflicted feelings. It wasn't until my sixth year that I'd realized what a fool I'd been, but by that time, I was a Marked follower and it was too late." Draco finished stoically.

Eloise nodded. "Do you still believe in your Father's teachings, Lord Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "I'd realized the night Georgiana was brought to my home during the war that the entire Pureblood Supremacist ideology was a farce. I wanted to save Georgiana, but I didn't want my mother to be killed. She was braver than I'd could have ever hoped to have been under the same circumstances. I failed her that night, but I do not intend to ever fail her again. Of that, you have my word."

"I feel as if I'm missing a vital piece of information. Perhaps there is more to consider here?" Eloise took a gentle sip of her tea and raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco.

Draco smiled in appreciation. "I think I finally understand where Georgiana inherited her Slytherin like qualities, Your Highness."

Eloise laughed merrily, the sound pure magic and Draco's smile widened. "I am sure that was meant as the highest compliment." Draco nodded and blushed slightly. "How long have you realized you share a connection with Georgiana, Lord Malfoy?"

Draco stared at the Princess in shock. How could she have possibly known such a thing? Was she magical?

Eloise, seeing the look of astonishment on the young blonde's face just smiled inwardly while she took another gentle sip of her tea. "I am not magical, Lord Malfoy." At this, Draco's shock deepened and Eloise did then smile at being able to read the young boy so easily. "It is logical to assume that your sudden desire to pursue Georgiana would have either come from one of two motivations. The first, to secure a binding betrothal that would fortify your lands and titles in perpetuity. I'd imagine if this were the case, and Georgiana found out your motivations were less than savory, she would retaliate in a manner which would be quite fitting. You seem like an intelligent young man, if easily led." She watched Draco's countenance as his eyes darkened and he bowed his head in acknowledgment of the direct hit. "So, I'd imagine this scenario to be highly improbable considering you did take a binding oath reaffirming your loyalty to the Crown...and to my daughter...back during the trial. That would only leave the second option. The bond in which Georgiana felt at the age of eleven...the one she has viciously suppressed since then...has found a way to manifest itself through you." Eloise tilted her head at the young man who was watching her with something akin to feared awe upon his face. "Visions? Dreams?" The Princess inquired softly, her countenance giving away nothing.

_Fucking_ Merlin's beard! How was it possible that Georgiana's mother was able to suss that all out? Draco cleared his throat, trying to get control over his emotions, and doing a miserable job at that.

"You know of the bond?" Draco said shakily.

Eloise nodded once. "Yes. Georgiana wrote to me her first week of school at eleven. Confused and heartbroken. She didn't understand the full ramifications of what she was experiencing. We do have magical staff, Lord Malfoy. Hit Wizards who are trained in both extensive Wizarding and Muggle combat. I discussed my concerns with Commander McKinnon. He is the last surviving member of his House and he graciously explained to me about Wizarding bonds. I was able to infer from what Georgiana shared that what you two most likely shared was something akin to a soul bond for her to have felt it at such an age. I've kept my findings from my daughter, as I was convinced the likelihood of the two of you ever solidifying the bond was _unlikely_. In time, she forgot about it and moved on to another...or so I'd thought."

Draco nodded unhappily. "Weasley." He said tonelessly.

"Yes. She dated Mr. Krum for a brief time during fourth year but tried to find a connection with Mr. Weasley. I'd believed she was finally done hoping that you would ever see her as anything more than...what did she call it...Oh, yes...a **_mudblood_**." Eloise again, took a sip of her tea and watched the young Lord stoically, giving nothing away.

Draco felt at that precise moment that he had just been schooled properly in social vivisection and was understandably impressed beyond words. The Princess had never changed her tone, inflection nor consideration. She was unfailingly polite...yet she'd just soundly put him in his proper place. He felt chastised and realized that the Muggle Aristocracy was much more in line with its Wizarding counterpart than he'd ever realized.

"It would seem that you have extensive knowledge on the subject, Your Highness." Draco stated calmly. Much calmer than he felt, actually.

Eloise placed her tea down on the saucer in her lap and moved it to the table. "Circumstantial as such I'm sure. It was more theoretical in nature, but now that I'm aware of _your_ intentions Lord Malfoy, perhaps it is time to make my sentiments known." Eloise paused and smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. "I love my children more than anything. You can't imagine as a mother not knowing where your child is for the better part of a year. Is she alive, is she hurt? Only to find out she'd been through a war for no other reason than the circumstances surrounding her birth. My daughter is of **royal **blood. Not some made up magical Aristocracy supported by the ideology of a bunch of men who sought to lift themselves above the masses due to their wealth, Magic and prestige. She is the _rightful _heir to the throne of England. A Monarchy that has stood for nearly a thousand years. You will understand if I'm not duly impressed by your magical heritage Lord Malfoy. You will also understand that I will not sit idly by and see my daughter hurt again. You may have power in your finite little world...however, I am the most influential woman in the entire world. When I talk, people listen. My daughter and son, are my life. I will not see Georgiana hurt again. If Her Majesty does give permission for you to formally court Georgiana and you aren't the consummate gentleman, as your pedigree should proclaim you to be...I will know it, and I will never allow my daughter to have any relationship with someone who is unworthy of her."

Draco looked into the sapphire eyes of Georgiana's mother, her own sapphire eyes and bowed humbly, knowing he deserved every bit of censure directed his way. "You have my solemn magical vow, You Highness...I will treat Georgiana like the Princess she is. I know you have no reason to believe me now, I can only hope you will give me a chance to prove to you that I deserve to be in Georgiana's life."

Eloise smiled softly and rose gracefully from the chair, signaling their meeting was at an end. "I will take you at you word, Lord Malfoy. It will be the only concession you will receive from me. If my daughter is happy, you will have no further issue with me."

Draco rose and bowed formally. "I can not ask for more than that. I thank you, Your Royal Highness, for allowing me the opportunity to speak with you today."

Eloise nodded solemnly. "I am glad we had this little chat Lord Malfoy, but I need to return to my daughter. I've been away for long enough."

Draco nodded and escorted the Princess out of the room. When he opened the door, the Crown Prince was waiting in the hallway with the Minister of Magic. Eloise seeing her husband, smiled softly at him and moved to his side. Phillip wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead, which garnered a look of surprise. "Eavesdropping?" Eloise smiled impishly while Phillip smirked knowingly at his wife and Kingsley just coughed in surprise.

"We should return to check on Georgiana." Phillip stated firmly, and Eloise just nodded. Turning back to Draco, Eloise smiled softly. "Thank you for the tea and conversation, Lord Malfoy."

Draco bowed again formally. "You are most welcome, Your Highness."


	25. Chapter 25

When Phillip and Eloise entered the infirmary, they'd noticed immediately that their daughter was awake and laughing with James and Harry. Eloise rushed to her daughter's bedside, and enveloped Georgiana into her arms.

"I'm okay mum," Georgiana said softly, "It was an accident. Ronald didn't mean to hurt me. Please don't let Dad get angry."

Eloise sat back and gently moved Georgiana's hair from her face. "Your Father will do what is best, my darling. I am glad you are awake. Does anything hurt?"

"Madam Pomfrey said I have a slight concussion. She gave me a headache potion and told me I needed to stay here in the infirmary overnight for observation. I'm going to be fine, mum." Georgiana reassured her mother, who was fussing over her daughter worriedly.

"We should probably let you rest. I wanted to let you know I spoke with young Lord Malfoy a bit ago. He seemed genuinely worried for you and was very apologetic about everything. He seemed sincere in his desire to make amends. How do you feel about that, Georgiana?"

Georgiana sighed heavily and glanced warily at father, who was watching her closely. "Did he ask for permission to formally court me, Daddy?"

Phillip nodded once. "He did make a formal request of myself and your grandmother. I told him I wished to speak with you first. Your mother and Lord Malfoy had quite the interesting conversation, which the Minister was more than willing to allow me access to. He seems genuine, I however have serious reservations as does your grandmother." Georgiana sighed unhappily and gazed up at her father with big blue eyes that were so much like her mother's. "You know my daughter, I can't refuse you anything. If you wish to pursue a formal courtship then I won't stand in your way. I suggest you think about it however. Lord Malfoy has made the formal request to un-retire the Malfoy family's formal titles bestowed by the Crown. Your grandmother is considering both requests."

Georgiana's eyes widened comically as she watched her brother and Harry, who were looking at her with uncertainty and amusement. "He really...made that request?"

Phillip nodded again. "He did. He seemed willing to adhere to any stipulations we might request of him. He also seemed willing to support any choice you might make about what we discussed before you left home." At this, Phillip placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and she in turn, grasped his hand in acknowledgement. "Your mother apparently is aware of some facts that you didn't seem willing to share with me. I do understand that I haven't always been as accepting of your magical ties Georgiana, but I feel as if I've let you down if you can't be honest with me about what has been troubling you all these years."

Georgiana felt tears spring to her eyes and she frowned at her father sorrowfully. Phillip came over to her bedside and enveloped her in a hug. "Whatever you need me to do sweetheart, I will do it. I will move heaven itself if it secures your happiness." Phillip whispered into his daughter's ear, while Georgiana just nodded and sobbed quietly into her father's arms.

Gazing up at her father, Georgiana smiled softly. "I know this is sudden and I'm not sure what to think of everything yet...but I know I just can't ignore the bond Draco and I share. I did that for seven years, and I think it broke something inside me Daddy. I haven't felt whole in so long."

Phillip grasped his daughter's face into his hands and kissed her forehead softly. "Then I will grant permission and I'm sure your grandmother will agree. But if that young man hurts you again Georgiana, I won't be held accountable for the actions I will take in retribution."

Georgiana nodded and hugged her father again. Eloise leaned over and kissed her daughter goodnight but not before extracting a promise that Georgiana would write her weekly. James, kissed his sister on the forehead and told her to 'stay out of trouble,' which caused Georgiana to giggle in relief. Harry told her that he would see her family back to the palace and then return to wish her a goodnight.

When everyone had left, Georgiana sat there and stared out the window, thinking about what her mother and father had told her. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear another visitor coming into the infirmary and didn't notice when Draco sat down in chair at the end of her bed. When she felt someone gently rubbing her leg, she looked over and saw Draco watching her with concern.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey beautiful." Draco smiled softly. "You feeling okay?"

Georgiana nodded. "Yeah, bit of a headache, but Madam Pomfrey said I should be able to go to class tomorrow."

Draco smirked fondly at his witch. Merlin forbid she should miss any classes. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Staring at the blonde in shock, Georgiana shook her head. "Why are you apologizing Draco. You didn't hit me with that spell."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Because you were upset about the bond. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed anything. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Shaking her head emphatically, Georgiana reached out for Malfoy and he promptly moved over to the side of her bed and took her hand in his. "Draco, I was upset because I was in shock. I feel like so many of my choices have been taken from me, and for a moment it felt like one more had been added to that." Draco looked down and made to move off the bed but Georgiana gripped his hand tightly. "Don't leave Draco. Don't shut down on me like you're prone to do." She squeezed his hand and after a moment he returned the sentiment. "I'm completely overwhelmed, but in a good way." Draco's grey eyes seemed a bit wary and Georgiana sighed. "You overwhelm me Draco, you always have. When we were younger it was hard to control my anger and frustration around you, so I lashed out because I was hurt. Hurt that you didn't want to be my friend. Hurt that you saw me as something beneath you. Now, it's all different and I'm processing it all. When you kissed me in the alcove today, I'd realized that I'm not sure what to do now that you're attainable... frankly, it terrifies me. I'm so used to keeping such a tight rein on my emotions, and I'm not sure how that's going to work now."

Draco nodded and smirked slightly. "I feel the same way love. I've dreamt of you for years. Your mum is one amazingly scary woman. She saw right through me when we talked. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was a Legilimens."

Georgiana giggled and Draco's smirk widened at the lovely sound. "Merlin I love that sound." He said with feeling causing Georgiana blushed prettily. "I'm sure your parents told you that I made the formal request to court you?" Georgiana nodded. "Good. Because I meant every word I said to your family. I know this seems sudden, and I'm sure we will have our share of disagreements as we are two very stubborn people, but I'm crazy about you Georgiana. When I saw you fall from Weasley's hex, my heart stopped. I know we can't change the past, but please give me a chance to be your future. I just want a chance."

Georgiana was surprised at the open expression of the wizard sitting next to her. She took her hand and gently cupped Draco's cheek, which caused him to lean in and sigh with contentment. "I told my parents I wanted the opportunity to see where this goes, Draco. I'm willing to give us a chance."

Draco smiled widely and leaned forward, kissing Georgiana softly. As soon as her lips touched his, he enveloped her into his arms and softly teased her lips with his tongue until she sighed and opened her mouth, giving him unfettered access. As the two of them kissed each other, both were unaware that someone had come back into the infirmary until they could hear that someone clearing their throat.

Looking up, Georgiana blushed when she saw Harry standing there staring at her with an expression of amused disgust. Malfoy just turned his head and glared at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Excellent timing as always, Potter." Draco sneered while Harry just rolled his eyes at the blonde wizard.

"Forgive me Malfoy, if I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of you snogging my best friend." Harry replied sarcastically.

Georgiana sighed loudly, managing to gain the attention of both wizards. "I'd like to remind you both that I am currently suffering from a concussion and am not able to listen while the both of you banter back and forth with each other. I am tired and would like to sleep now."

Both Harry and Draco looked away sheepishly. "Sorry." Harry offered and Draco just nodded and squeezed Georgiana's hand. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." Draco offered softly, which caused Georgiana to smile and nod in response.

When both wizards left the infirmary and were a suitable distance down the corridor, Harry threw up a muffliato, and turned on Malfoy. "I don't completely understand what in Godric's name is going on here Malfoy, but let me give you a friendly warning...If you hurt Georgiana, I will make you disappear. I'm the Chosen One, and I imagine I'd get a free pass if I decided to avada your sorry arse. I don't trust you, and I don't believe for one moment that this isn't some elaborate scheme to use Georgiana for your own gain."

Draco sneered at the Boy Who Lived and drawled lowly. "I don't give a fuck what you think Potter. Everything I've said today has been the truth. I don't expect your understanding nor forgiveness. The only person I'm concerned about is Georgiana. If she is willing to forgive me and give me a chance, I politely suggest you stay out of my way."

"Or what, Malfoy?"

"I guess that will remain to be seen, Potter." Draco offered condescendingly as he walked away from the bane of his existence. He knew deep down that Georgiana loved Harry like a brother, but frankly, he couldn't stand the git and thankfully he wasn't here at school to get in the way of his courting of Georgiana.

"I'll be watching you Malfoy!" Harry shouted as the blonde turned around the corridor to head back to the eighth year dormitory.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning had come much too quickly for Georgiana. Madam Pomfrey had checked her over and had given her the all clear to return to her dorm room to get ready for the day. As she made her way out of the infirmary, she noticed that Draco was walking towards her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Did Madam Pomfrey let you go, or did you make your escape?" Draco smirked playfully causing Georgiana to smile and giggle.

"She just released me to return to my dorm so I could get ready for breakfast. Why are you up so early?"

Draco shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Georgiana sighed and moved towards the blonde, who was quick to envelope her in his arms as he kissed her forehead in greeting. "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Don't you dare apologize love. This situation may be the fault of many people, but you aren't one of them."

"What exactly do you mean?" Georgiana asked in confusion.

Draco sighed and moved his witch so they were walking side by side. He was holding her hand and gently stroking her fingers with his. "It's my fault for not realizing about the bond sooner and for being a bigoted prat in general. It Weasley's fault for over-reacting and not allowing you to explain and it's Potter's fault for not having more control over his best mate."

Georgiana was a bit surprised by Draco's comment but she couldn't say she disagreed with his assessment. "Did Harry and you have a fight after you left the infirmary?"

Nodding once, Draco moved over to the portrait and said the password, Severus obviously was somewhere else for the time being. "He threatened me, if I hurt you...which I was expecting. I was angry last night, but I told him my only concern was for you. He doesn't trust my intentions where you're concerned, and I suppose I can understand it. Potter and I are never going to be best mates love, and I hope that doesn't affect how you feel about wanting to see where this goes between us."

Georgiana nodded and moved towards her room, inviting Draco inside. He looked hesitant and Georgiana chuckled. "You're concerned with my reputation, now? _Seriously_?"

Draco scowled, then sighed unhappily. "Yes. I don't want anyone thinking I'm doing anything improper where you're concerned. I promised your grandmother, father and mother that I would court you properly."

Georgiana shook her head and smiled widely at Draco's admission. "While I find that sweet, and a bit old fashioned, I assure you that if anyone were to try and besmirch my reputation, I'd hex them soundly. Now come in silly wizard...we need to finish talking about this and I'd rather not do it in the hallway."

Draco sighed heavily. "Fine, but just so you know I'm doing this under protest."

Georgiana rolled her eyes and sat down by her window, waiting for Draco to follow her, which he did eventually. He looked nervous, and Georgiana thought it was adorable. Once he'd settled, Georgiana smiled reassuringly.

"Look...I know you and Harry are never going to be bosom buddies. I don't expect that, but I will expect you both to be civil and treat each other with respect. Harry is like a brother to me, Draco. We've been through too much together and he is very protective of me. He also knows I've decided to give us a chance, and he trusts my judgement. Please don't let your animosity for Harry interfere with us getting to know one another."

Draco nodded slowly. "I had already decided that I would let it go, love. If Potter wants to act like the overprotective brother, I'm not going to allow him to come between us. You are my priority and I told him as much. I understand it's going to take time for you to trust me completely, and I'm willing to be as patient as you need me to be. I'm not going anywhere...unless you decide you don't want me."

Georgiana was surprised with how mature Draco was handling all these changes. She knew it couldn't be easy for him to willingly offer so many concessions to her grandmother and father...and then her friends on top of it all. He truly was a complicated wizard.

"I just appreciate your willingness to _try_, Draco. It's all I can ask of you."

"You can ask me for anything you need, Georgiana."

"_Anything_?" Georgiana asked cheekily.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smirked playfully. "Yes, you wicked witch."

Georgiana giggled and Draco's eyes darkened in response. "Well..." Georgiana whispered softly, "I would very much appreciate it if you would escort me to breakfast this morning, Lord Malfoy. I find myself simply _ravenous."_

Draco growled, and stood up raking his hand through his hair as he moved towards the door. "I need to leave now, or I won't be held responsible for my actions, witch. I will see you in 30 minutes in the common room." With that, Draco walked quickly out of the room, listening to his witch giggle at his obvious discomfort. Wicked, wicked witch.

When Georgiana emerged from her room nearly 30 minutes later, she found Draco sitting on the couch by the fireplace looking freshly showered and unbelievably scrumptious. His hair had that windswept quality to it that he started sporting in sixth year and the cut of his designer robes sculpted his body perfectly. He truly was a devastatingly handsome wizard. When his eyes locked with hers, he smirked, catching her blatantly staring in appreciation which caused Georgiana to blush prettily and as she bit her lip shyly. Draco sauntered up to his witch and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and this caused said blush to deepen in response. Moving his nose into Georgiana's hair, he inhaled her sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of your delicious scent, love." Draco purred in her ear, causing Georgiana to sigh in pleasure. "But we really should get you fed, seeing how ravenous you were earlier. Perhaps I might tempt you into studying with me in the library later. I'm sure we could find a nice, quiet, secluded corner where we could study in private?"

Draco said the words so seductively, it filled Georgiana's head with images long forbidden and forgotten, when she used to imagine what it would be like to have Draco's undivided attention in the library. Her soft moan had Draco's grip tightening around her waist, while he placed gentle kisses along Georgiana's neck and up to her ear. "Have you fantasized about such things, love?" Draco's voice was like warm velvet as it washed over her ear, causing Georgiana to shiver in response. "I think you have." Draco purred. "Did I star in any of those fantasies, Princess?"

Georgiana looked up at Draco wide-eyed as her blush deepened to an alluring shade of red and Draco smirked knowingly. "I see." He replied, chuffed to bits at the thought of his witch fantasizing about being naughty in the library with him. "Perhaps we might have to see what we can do to make those fantasies, reality...hmmmm?"

Georgiana smiled impishly and raised an eyebrow in response. "I thought you wished to court me properly, Draco. How are you going to make good on that promise?"

Draco's smirk widened devilishly. "Well, love...we have all year to fulfill your desires...we are two reasonably intelligent people, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Georgiana giggled lightly and together she and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they entered, all eyes were fixated on the Head Students. Georgiana went to sit down by her friends while Draco sauntered over to the Slytherin table with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

When he sat next to Theo, his friend leant over and whispered softly into his ear. "Everything alright?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. Madam Pomfrey gave her the all clear this morning so Georgiana could return to class. We had a discussion this morning about Potter. Bloody Chosen One threatened me last night. Told me if I hurt Georgiana he'd "make my sorry arse disappear."

Theo snickered and Blaise gave them a knowing look. "You can't blame the man, Drake. Georgiana is like a sister to him. Can you imagine what Potter must have felt when he'd discovered his best friend was really a Princess, and she'd never mentioned a word of it to him? I'd have been bloody livid, but Potter seemed to take it in his stride. I may not care for the wanker, but you have to give him credit, he's loyal as fuck and it's obvious he cares deeply for Georgiana."

"Yeah, I get it Theo, I really do. Doesn't mean I have to like it, but if I want Georgiana in my life...and I do...then I'm going to have to make nice with the git." Draco shuddered in revulsion thinking about it, causing his two friends to snicker at his discomfort.

"At least Georgiana's giving you a chance to court her mate." Said Blaise helpfully. "After all the shit you've pulled and all the ways you've hurt her, she's willing to try. Bloody lucky, if you ask me."

"Thanks prat," Offered Draco condescendingly, "for reminding me what an utter prick I used to be."

"Anytime, mate. That's what Theo and I are here for. Keeping it real." Blaise chuckled while Theo smiled widely.

Scowling at his two friends, Draco mumbled something uncomplimentary under his breath and started eating, effectively halting any more discussion on his past questionable choices. It wasn't as if Draco didn't realize how fortunate he was. He wasn't in Azkaban and still had his wealth. The Malfoy name was in tatters, but he knew that was only temporary. His witch had forgiven him and was willing to give him a proper chance to court her. His mother was home and healthy...yes he had much to be grateful for. It was interesting how one's perspective can change when you've been faced with losing everything you've ever known. Looking across the hall, he caught Georgiana's sapphire gaze and winked at her, causing her to blush beautifully. When she bit her lip and gave him a heated look, Draco almost groaned out loud, but caught himself before he could embarrass himself. He rose an eyebrow and smirked back at his witch...smiling when she shook her head playfully at him and turned to respond to something the Weaselette was saying.

After a few moments he felt eyes on him, so Draco discreetly looked around the room until his eyes settled on the Professor's table. Bill Weasley was watching him with a look that Draco could only describe as intense. There was no malice there, no heat...just intensity. Draco stared back in challenge, which caused the red-head to smirk back at him in return. It would seem that Georgiana had her fair share of people watching out for her. Draco knew that courting the witch would pose a challenge, but he was beginning to realize that he would need to tread very, very carefully. If Draco had to hazard a guess, he'd put money on there being a few people within the walls of Hogwarts that were tasked to watch and protect Georgiana this year. Draco raised an eyebrow at the Defense Professor who just nodded his head once back in response. Message... received...loud and clear.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days had gone by, and for the most part...things seemed to have settled down a bit. Georgiana was spending much of her free time when she wasn't studying in the library with Draco and the other eighth years in their shared common room. She still hadn't received word from her Grandmother as to whether or not she was going to offer her blessing for Draco to formally court her. Georgiana had to admit, she'd enjoyed the time she and Draco spent together. When he wasn't being a pompous git, he was actually very witty and thoughtful and surprisingly sweet. He had made it a point to owl her a different flower every morning...just a single bloom...but they were all simply exquisite...and each held a special meaning.

They were partners in Potions, Alchemy and Defense...but they had most of their NEWT classes together. Today they had DADA and were going over the Patronus charm. Draco had been a bit surly, as had his Slytherin classmates...because none of them were able to produce a full-bodied Patronus.

Georgiana had mentioned to Draco last night that she would be happy to work with him on developing his Patronus charm...but he had just shrugged and told her that he wasn't convinced he'd ever be able to cast one because he carried the Dark Mark...

When they'd reached the DADA classroom, she and Draco were the last ones to enter the room. Going over to the only open table near the back of the classroom, they'd just took their seats when Professor Weasley came out of his office and down into the classroom, welcoming them all to class.

"Good afternoon everyone...today as you know, we will be discussing the Patronus charm and it's practical applications. Can anyone here tell me what the Patronus Charm is?"

Georgiana raised her hand quickly, which caused Professor Weasley to smile and nod in her direction. "The Patronus charm is one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. It's a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom the witch or wizard shares the deepest affinity with and is the primary protection against Dementors and Lethifolds, of which there is no other defense against."

"Well done Georgiana...ten points to Gryffindor."

"The Patronus Charm has been used since ancient times and as such, it is unknown whom created it or the circumstances of how it was invented. A Patronus is one of the most difficult charms to cast effectively, and many full grown witches and wizards are unable to do so, this is because the Patronus represents a part of us that lies dormant within ourselves. It is a part of our personality, an intangible part of our essence that may never be needed except in times when faced with great evil. There are incorporeal and corporeal forms of a Patronus...and it is much more difficult to cast the charm under a compromised emotional state. The last two things I wish to note are, that a Patronus can change if the caster goes through an irrevocable emotional upheaval of some sort and that a Patronus rarely takes on the form of any magical creature." Bill wandered around the room as he spoke to the class en mass. "It's my understanding that there are some within the classroom that can cast a full corporeal Patronus...would anyone care to demonstrate?"

Ernie MacMillan raised his hand and Bill nodded at him to proceed. Putting his wand up, Ernie said the words, 'Expecto Patronum' and a full corporeal Patronus of a Boar shot out from his wand. Everyone in the room watched as it ran around the room, until it finally disappeared. Bill smiled and awarded 10 points to Hufflepuff.

"Anyone else?" Bill asked. Draco looked over at Georgiana and raised an eyebrow in challenge, but to his surprise, she just shook her head in return. Draco frowned when Georgiana's eyes dropped and he decided he would need to make it a point to ask her about it after class.

Seamus conjured his Patronus, which was a Fox and earned another 10 points for Gryffindor. Once that was done, Bill told the class that he wanted them to write a twenty inch essay on the Patronus Charm, it's history, applications, and theoretically...under what circumstances a Patronus might change.

When that was done, the class went on to discuss curses...and how to break them which was something Bill was very well versed in working as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts before the war. He encouraged the class to do some research on how to break curses as they would be having a practical demonstration during their next class period.

When class got out, Georgiana went to grab her book bag, but Draco beat her to it. He reached for her hand and together they walked back to their common room.

The eighth year common room was surprisingly empty and Draco led he and Georgiana to the couch near the fireplace. Placing their book bags on the table, Draco sat down and pulled Georgiana into his lap, placing a soft, albeit brief kiss upon her lips.

"Why didn't you want to cast the charm in class today?" Draco queried curiously.

Georgiana sighed as she said warily. "Honestly, it's the one charm I've always had difficulty with. I haven't had much success casting it since the end of the war...and I'm not exactly sure why."

Draco sat back as his brow furrowed in thought. There were some possibilities he could think of, but he wasn't well versed on the Patronus charm as he'd never been able to cast one.

"Do you think it might help to talk to Professor Weasley about this? Maybe he could give you some ideas?" Draco offered helpfully.

Georgiana shrugged. "Maybe...but I honestly don't want to think about it right now if that's alright."

"Sure." Draco smiled. "What would you like to talk about?"

Georgiana was about to speak when they both heard a tap at the window. Draco gently moved Georgiana off his lap and went over to open the window. The large Eagle Owl was impressive and he'd seen it once before...the day after term started. Looking over at Georgiana, Draco saw her eyes widen in recognition of the owl.

"That's my Grandmother's owl." Georgiana stood and walked over slowly, taking the formal looking letter with the seal of the House of Hesse-Windsor, before giving the owl a treat and watching it fly back into the distance.

Staring down at the letter, Georgiana sat back down on the couch and turned it over in her hands. Draco, seeing her hesitation, took her right hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

Taking a fortifying breath, Georgiana nodded and opened the letter...

**_Dearest,_**

**_I have spoken with your Father about the conversation you had with him...and your desire to explore the potential bond you may share with Lord Malfoy. I must say, I was somewhat reluctantly impressed with the young man and his declaration to court you openly. I do have serious reservations however, and felt it was important to share them with you. _**

**_Firstly, Lord Malfoy has no practical experience in our world. While this would not automatically preclude me from giving my consent for a formal courtship, I have to wonder how serious he is, in his support of your Muggle heritage after everything that has occurred. I mean no disparagement my dear...on the contrary, my only concern is for you and your future. I have checked into his assertion about the Malfoy family holding a title, and have come to discover that the family was indeed entitled by Queen Elizabeth I...the formal title being the Duke of Berkshire. That being said, it would not be terribly difficult to form some sort of backstory, if Lord Malfoy was and is truly sincere in his assertion to take up the mantle of his duty to the Crown once again._**

**_Secondly, I am wary of this supposed bond and have spoken with Commander McKinnon at your mother's behest. It would seem that while these bonds do in fact exist, it doesn't necessarily mean that you can't be happy with someone who may be more suited to your interests and background. You are finally getting the chance to be yourself in this life that was chosen for you, Georgiana. I can't help but think that you are rushing into something that under normal circumstances, your logical mind would be reluctant to accept without gathering more facts. So, I suppose it behooves me to be the once to exercise caution on your behalf. _**

**_I am not saying that I forbid you from associating with Lord Malfoy. On the contrary, I believe it would be good for both of you to get to know each other informally and for him to become more educated about your duties and responsibilities. However, I can't support an exclusive relationship at this time...nor should you. This last year of your schooling is a time for you to find the true path for your future. These choices you make now, should not be limiting and I'm afraid you would be doing just that by jumping into a formal courtship at this time. _**

**_Lastly, while I will not demand nor force a formal arrangement for you, I will ask that you take this time to explore your options. I have had several formal requests from various suitors both Muggle (and Magical over the last few months since your heritage has been announced), and while I'm skeptical of such overtures (particularly from those within the magical world), I am unable to simply ignore them either. Therefore, I will be making arrangements to hold a ball over the Holidays to facilitate your formal introduction into both societies and hopefully give you some space and time to determine what it is you truly want and need. _**

**_You have this year to come to a decision Georgiana, one you must take with all due seriousness. Parliament and the House of Lord's have the necessary support in place for changing the Law of Succession, the only question that remains is your choice. You are my heir Georgiana, and as such were born to lead. Whether it be as you are now, or as Queen of England and its Commonwealths, the choice needs to be yours...unfettered by outside influences. So for now, there will be no approval of any formal courtship until you have made your choice. One year my dearest, is all I will ask of you. One year to figure out who Georgiana is and will be for your many happy years to come. Please know that I do this with only love and concern for you. I've only ever wanted the best for you after all._**

**_All my love, _**

**_Grandmother _**

Draco watched Georgiana closely as she read the letter, her eyes skimming through the words and her face paling as she read what her Grandmother had to say. At one point, a lone tear fell from her eye and her breath caught, causing Draco's heart to race in anxiety. Once she was done, her sapphire eyes caught his as she handed him the letter...her hand shaking. Gently taking it from her grasp, Draco read the words on the expensive vellum paper and felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Her Grandmother hadn't said 'no' to his request of a formal courtship, but she'd all but put a stop to it for the foreseeable future.

Sighing in resignation, Draco slowly nodded his head as he handed the letter back to Georgiana, his heart breaking as he saw the confusion and sadness in her eyes. Taking her hand again, Draco kissed the back of it, seeing another tear fall down her cheek, so he gently wiped it away.

"Don't cry love...I think this is to be expected and your Grandmother is only doing what she thinks is best."

Georgiana's breath hitched. "How can you say that?"

Draco tried his best to smile in a reassuring manner. "Because we need to look at it from her perspective." Taking a breath, Draco realized this was a test...the Queen was testing his honor and devotion to Georgiana in the most Slytherin way possible. He was actually impressed with her cunning and cleverness. She wasn't coming out and saying they couldn't spend time together, but she was forcing Draco's hand. If he truly wanted Georgiana in his life, he was going to have to make the proper overtures into the Muggle world...to show the Queen that he could stand by Georgiana's side no matter what decision she made come June. It was not entirely unexpected and he had to give the Queen credit. If she'd been magical, she'd have been a Slytherin for sure.

"You're serious?" Georgiana said in surprise.

"I am, and she's right. I'm not thrilled with the fact that she wants us to wait, and I'm not happy that I'll have to watch as others try and openly court you. But, I do know that if I don't respect her wishes and try and prove my intentions are honorable, your Grandmother will never give her approval for your hand when the time comes."

Georgiana's breath hitched in shock. "You're serious?"

Draco chuckled. "You keep saying that love. But yes, I'm very serious."

Georgiana sat back on the couch and just stared over Draco's shoulder, biting her lip in thought. She did understand where her Grandmother was coming from...and while she might not like it and didn't necessarily agree with all of it...she did know that her Grandmother loved her and only wanted what was best for her.

"And you're going to be okay venturing into the Muggle world, Draco?"

Draco grimaced and Georgiana noticed, her own eyes narrowing. "I'm honestly not sure. I'm taking Muggle Studies, but I have absolutely no frame of reference to know if what's being taught is useful or not. I'm afraid of making an complete arse out of myself and while I was raised with Pureblood etiquette, I have no way of knowing if any of my formal training would help or hinder me within the Muggle Aristocracy. I don't wish to embarrass myself nor you, love. Growing up a prejudiced git makes it hard to turn off all those inclinations that have been so ingrained in me my entire life. I guess I can only ask that you be patient with me. I have a feeling I'm going to spectacularly muck it up at some point, and you're going to get very angry with me when I do. I'll just ask you to please refrain from showing your displeasure by means of your formidable right hook. I don't think my nose could take it again."

Georgiana felt her heart melt at the honest confession before she laughed at Draco's request. "I think I can make that concession."

Draco smiled widely in relief. "Brilliant. That's good news."

Georgiana giggled for a moment before she sobered again. "I do like kissing you though."

Draco's eyes darkened as his gaze turned heated. "As I do you, and I don't think a bit of chaste kissing here and there would be remiss. But the way I feel for you...I think anything more would make things very difficult for me."

Georgiana blushed. "We've never really talked about...you know..." her blush deepened as Draco smirked at her embarrassment.

"Ah, you're wondering about my level of experience?"

Georgiana nodded, her face giving away her discomfort at asking the question, which Draco thought was simply adorable.

"Pansy and I dated a bit beginning of sixth year...but to be honest, I didn't have the time nor the energy for a proper relationship. I've kissed a few witches...done a few things, but I've never had sex."

Georgiana's eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

Draco chuckled before his face took on a very serious edge. "I started having dreams in earnest about you sixth year like I'd mentioned, but even before that, something always held me back. I've never subscribed to the idea that some of my mates did and do. Blaise for instance, is quite the Casanova...but once I saw you in my dreams, I didn't want anyone else."

Georgiana felt her face breaking out into a wide, pleased smile at Draco's confession.

"I kissed Ron in the Chamber of Secrets during the Final Battle. I'd always imagined myself fancying him, but something never fully sat right...and I'm not sure why that was now...was it because I wasn't me...the real me? But other than that, I really haven't any practical experience."

"Not even with Krum?"

Georgiana shook her head. "Viktor was a physical being sure, but I was simply too young for anything like that. Merlin's beard, I was only fourteen...he was seventeen. It just seemed too large of an age difference. He was and is still, a very close friend...but that's all it ever was."

Draco nodded, very satisfied. "Well, as long as you're willing to allow me to have the chance to know the real you and spend time with you...I'll take what I can get."

"Okay, I can do that."


	28. Chapter 28

True to his word, Draco was the consummate gentlemen in the weeks that followed Georgiana receiving her Grandmother's missive. When her birthday arrived in mid September, her friend's lavished her with gifts of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, books, and perfume. Ginny had thrown an informal get together in the eighth years common room, which was attended by most of Georgiana's friend's since it fell on a Saturday. Harry and Ron had sent an owl that morning with Birthday wishes, and a promise of gifts when they visited next weekend for Professor Slughorn's first Slug Club dinner weekend, as they were busy with Auror training this weekend and couldn't get away.

Georgiana's parents had sent her a lovely sapphire necklace and her Grandmother and Grandfather had given her a set of matching sapphire combs for her hair, which were absolutely lovely. James had sent her a letter with the family package along with a box of her favorite chocolates from Pierre Marcolini. When the package had been delivered that morning during breakfast, Ginny had fawned over the exquisite pieces of jewelry and snitched one of her chocolates, while Georgiana had just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Draco had sent a spectacular bouquet of flowers...perfect purple irises...the flower of royalty, wisdom and respect. Georgiana had smiled widely when she'd opened the charmed box and saw the regal blooms...it was such a lovely compliment and the note he'd written had made her blush with its sweet sentiment. The wizard might not be able to formally court her in the way he'd wished...but he wasn't shy about making his sentiments known. When Georgiana had thanked him for the beautiful gift, he'd gently taken her hand and placed soft kisses over her knuckles...lingering over each finger almost indecently. The softness of his lips and the heat emanating from his grey eyes caused her knickers to pool with shameless arousal.

Georgiana couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a lovely birthday. Ever since starting Hogwarts she'd had to pretend to be Hermione Granger...and even though letters and gifts had arrived from her family, she was never able to share those things with her friends. It made her realize how much of herself she'd sacrificed over the years, all because of the family she'd been born into.

Being Royal was not as appealing as some of her friends would like to believe. James dealt with it far better than she did. Being the heir apparent, the British press were constantly speculating on his love life. They were barely two years apart...James' birthday coming up in a month when he'd be turning seventeen. He was in his second to last year at Eton, and would most likely attend University somewhere in England or Scotland before starting his military career, as had their father.

Georgiana's schooling had been a bit more difficult to work around. She had kept up with her Muggle schooling via tutors over each summer, up until the end of her sixth year. This last summer after the Malfoy trial, she had taken her A levels and had passed them with flying colors. The Palace had issued a statement prior to the start of Hogwarts this year that she would be doing a Gap year abroad...

When her magic had expressed at the age of five, Georgiana's grandmother had removed her from primary school and had her home schooled. Eloise had agreed as had Phillip, and James had followed suit when the time came. As much as her mother wished for Georgiana and James to attend public school, it just wasn't possible. James had gone to Eton at 13, but the official story was that due to delicate health, Georgiana's education would remain ensconced behind the walls of Kensington Palace. It was one of the many reasons she was reluctant to entertain the idea of usurping James' right to the crown. While certain factions within the British Parliament and Government were aware of magical's and her role in the previous war...much of the British public was not. Georgiana was not unaware of what hurdles she would have to jump through to change the public's perception of her, even though she was universally looked upon fondly, as she'd done quite a bit of charity work with her mother and father over the years.

James was simply adored by the public as he was always ready with a quick smile and a friendly wave. He definitely had more of their mother's easy grace and charismatic nature than she had. Their father was quite formal and stern, a stickler for etiquette and rules...probably one of the reasons she had been so rule abiding in her earlier years at Hogwarts. As time passed, and she became more comfortable in her skin as Hermione Granger, her personality became a bit more reflective of her mother's mischievous nature and fun-loving side. However, the part of Georgiana that was her Father was always a living, breathing part of her psyche. Duty to Queen, God and Country first.

Georgiana had thought a lot about what her Grandmother had said in her letter. While she could see the wisdom in her words, it didn't make it easy to abide by her wishes. That small rebellious streak that had started a clandestine defense club, used a time turner to save a Hippogriff and a wanted criminal and broke into a bank, riding out on a dragon was demanding she stand up for what she wanted. The problem was...Georgiana wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. She was very attracted to Draco, but wasn't completely sure she could trust him after everything that had happened, possible bond or not. She wasn't sure the idea of being Queen was right for her and the thought of leaving the magical world indefinitely made her feel very conflicted, despite the scar on her arm. It was hard to know what to do most days.

So, Georgiana decided to stop worrying about the future and take it one day at a time. To follow her Grandmother's advice and just enjoy this year and see where it led to. It had been a bit awkward at first, being here at Hogwarts as herself, but she was adjusting...and so far, it was going pretty well.

Classes were interesting, especially Alchemy...which she was enjoying immensely. Professor Slughorn had made it a point to remind Georgiana yesterday in class, that his Slug Club party was this Saturday and despite her reluctance in attending, she desperately wanted to see Harry and Ron. She had played with the idea of asking Draco to accompany her, but wasn't sure that would be appropriate under the circumstances...especially with Harry and Ron being there.

As she sat in the library studying with Neville, Seamus and Ginny...her best girlfriend noticed that Georgiana was staring out the window in thought.

"You alright Georgie?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Georgiana's eyes moved to meet her friends as she blushed, getting caught daydreaming. "Yes, just thinking."

Ginny nodded. "Good thoughts?"

Georgiana shrugged. "Complicated thoughts. Are you and Harry going to the party on Saturday together?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah...Slughorn invited Neville here...and he's bringing Luna. Harry and I are going together...Ron is coming by himself. I don't know who else got invited though."

Neville's face frowned a bit. "Zabini is coming...I heard him talking to Nott about it. He's bring Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. Ernie McMillan is coming too...alone I think."

Georgiana nodded. "I didn't know Zabini was seeing anyone."

Ginny snorted a bit louder than she'd intended as her face scrunched up into a disgusted grimace. "That girl is the school broom...she will let anyone take a ride."

Georgiana gasped, while Neville and Seamus chuckled and nodded to each other. "Ginny! That's a simply horrible thing to say."

Seamus grinned. "Not if it's true."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Georgiana just glared at her friends. "You are awful...all of you."

Ginny just smirked. "I'm sorry, but I don't like the girl. Besides Georgiana, do I need to remind you about Marietta Edgecombe."

Georgiana glared, her sapphire blue eyes sparking in righteous anger. "That witch betrayed Harry...am I supposed to feel bad for what happened to her?"

Ginny giggled. "No, just making a valid point."

"It's not valid. Do you know if Mandy is really promiscuous? Or is it based on rumors and innuendos?"

Ginny looked down at the table while Neville and Seamus just shrugged in uncertainty. Georgiana eyed her friend's before she spoke. "I've spent the whole of my life being followed by the British Press, then being the best friend of the Chosen One here...almost everything that has been rumored have been lies, but it doesn't stop people from speculating and saying the most atrocious things that aren't true...or based in fact. Marietta would've never been cursed had she not betrayed Harry, so she got what she deserved. I just think it's unfair to label a person without knowing all the facts."

Ginny nodded at her friend in understanding. "Sorry. I just don't like the witch."

"Well, there's nothing that says you have to Ginny." Georgiana squeezed her best friend's hand in solidarity. "I'm surprised that Ron isn't bringing a date though."

Ginny's grin was a bit lopsided as she considered her friend. "He actually isn't dating anyone. He did go on two dates back this past summer before he'd realized it wasn't what he wanted."

Georgiana looked over at her friend in shock. "What does that mean?"

Ginny just shrugged and returned to her homework, refusing to answer the question and leaving Georgiana sitting there staring at her in confusion.


	29. Chapter 29

Saturday evening Georgiana was looking at her reflection in the large mirror that she'd conjured within her dorm room. The dress she'd chosen was simple and elegant. The color was a soft blush color that picked up the rosy hue of her skin, even with the minimal makeup she was sporting. The sleeves were capped...her shoulders covered and the bodice was fitted. The skirt flared gently to just below her knees and her heels were a daring pair of sapphire jeweled strappy three inch stilettos that matched the necklace and set of hair combs she'd gotten for her birthday. Her Wand was discreetly tucked into her beaded bag, which she'd transfigured into a clutch for the evening.

When she walked out of the common room, a pair of grey eyes were locked onto her form as Draco smiled in appreciation. "You look exquisite, Princess."

"Thank you, kind Sir." Georgiana smiled widely. "I hope you're not too disappointed about tonight."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'd realized that it might not be seen as proper if you were to attend with me. Especially, with Potter and Weasley being there. I know you miss them, and I want you to enjoy your time with them."

Georgiana's smile was brilliant as she ran a hand over Draco's cheek. "That's very mature of you Draco."

Draco shrugged, secretly not happy with the fact that his witch would be attending any event not firmly ensconced on his arm...but he needed to look at the bigger picture. So, he would play his part and be a supportive potential suitor, even if it killed him to do it.

"Well, I'm not thrilled about you going out to a party looking quite so ravishing, especially since I don't get to enjoy it for the entire evening, but I do hope you have a good time, Georgiana. Perhaps we could spend some time together when you return?"

Nodding shyly, Georgiana placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. "I'd like that."

"Good." Draco bowed, placing a gentle kiss over Georgiana's knuckles. "Have fun love."

"Okay...see you later." Georgiana smiled softly as she left the common room. When she was gone, Draco fell onto the couch, flung his head back and let out a disgruntled groan.

"Hey mate." Blaise said kindly, seeing how distressed his friend was.

"Blaise. You heading out too?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, but I'll keep an eye on your witch for you. Make sure Potter and the Weasel don't try and poison her against you."

Draco's eyes gave away how uncertain he felt. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime Drake."

Draco watched as Blaise left the common room, dressed to impress for his date tonight. Leaning his head back on the sofa rest, with his eyes fixated on the ceiling, Draco couldn't help but fret over the fact that his witch was spending the evening without him and he didn't like that feeling at all. Deciding to do something proactive, Draco wrote his mother a long letter and requested her assistance. He could only hope that for his sake, she'd be able to put aside her own personal feelings and do what he needed her to do.

When Georgiana reached Professor Slughorn's offices, she wasn't surprised to see that almost everyone was there. Harry and Ginny were standing off on their own, talking quietly and Neville, Luna and Ron were sitting by the far wall, smiling and laughing at something Ron was sharing with them. Ernie was talking with Professor Slughorn and a wizard who looked an awful lot like Adrian Pucey and another wizard Georgiana wasn't familiar with. A witch was on the other wizard's arm and she was clearly recognizable as Daphne Greengrass. When Georgiana entered the room, all the eyes turned to her as Professor Slughorn beamed in pleasure.

"Miss Kensington, welcome! Welcome! Please come in and allow me to formally introduce you to a few people."

Georgiana nodded and allowed her Professor to move her over to where he'd just been standing.

"Mister Pucey and Mister Warrington...please allow me to introduce you to Her Royal Highness, Georgiana Kensington."

Both wizards bowed formally in greeting. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Adrian Pucey smiled in such a way that Georgiana imagined many witches might find sexy...but left her feeling a bit wary.

"Mister Pucey, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Cassius Warrington bowed and offered his greetings as well, then introducing Georgiana to Daphne.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting before. Hello Daphne, I didn't realize you'd be here with us this evening."

Daphne smiled, and nodded to Blaise when he waltzed in with Mandy. "Cassius and I are old friends and he asked me to be his date for the evening."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you all, but if you'll excuse me...I really must go say hello to Harry and Ron."

All three Slytherins nodded and Georgiana walked over gracefully to Harry, enveloping him into a hug.

"That looked interesting." Harry offered with a small smile upon his face.

"Oh, shut it Harry. How are you doing?" Georgiana asked quietly, making sure no one could hear their conversation, wandlessly casting a 'muffliato' over the area.

"I'm good...Auror training is going pretty well."

"I'm glad."

"How's it going here?"

"I'm fine Harry...everyone has been very polite and accepting so far."

Harry nodded. "Ginny told me about your Grandmother's decision in regards to Malfoy formally courting you."

Georgiana sighed, but nodded. "She thinks I need to take this year and explore my options...just get a chance to be 'me'...which is fine."

Harry silently applauded the Queen's decision to have his best friend take her time and just enjoy her final year of school. Life altering decisions were best left for after graduation, and Georgie had spent far too much of her young adulthood being entirely too responsible...she needed to have a bit of frivolity and fun.

"I think it's brilliant actually. You get to enjoy your last year with no pressures."

Sighing and nodding in agreement, Georgiana had to agree on some level with Harry's assessment. Just then Ron came over and greeted her.

"Hey Georgiana." Ron offered shyly.

Staring up at her other best friend in shock, Georgiana didn't know what to say. Ginny seeing the look of astonishment on her best girlfriend's face, giggled softly.

"I think you've shocked Georgie into silence, Ron."

Chuckling, Ron nodded. "Yeah." Rubbing his hand along the back of his head, he gazed at his best friend sheepishly. "Uhmm, do you think we might go somewhere and talk for a bit?"

Georgiana nodded...she was a bit wary, but curious as to what Ronald could want to discuss. "Sure."

Ron offered her his arm, which again, made Georgiana stare at him a bit perplexed but taking the proffered appendage nonetheless.

Blaise watched the two friends move out of the room and he discreetly followed, curious as to what was going on.

When Ron and Georgiana got to the end of the hallway, Ron stopped them and turned to face his best friend. The girl he'd been half in love with since they were kids...but that was Hermione and this was Georgiana. Logically he knew they were the same person, but Ron also knew that the ways in which they were different were complicated and left him feeling a bit out of his depth. Mione had once accused him of having the emotional range of a teaspoon and he had to admit, she was right.

When he'd discovered her true heritage, he'd been shocked and angry at first. More so because Harry had been told before him, but mostly because he'd felt like the rug had been torn out from under him. He didn't know anything about the Muggle Royal Family so he'd walked away...and dated a couple of witches. But then he'd realized, they weren't his Mione...they weren't his best friend and he wanted the chance to see if he could make it work with Georgiana. That was why he had come tonight...to see if they could maybe start over.

"I just wanted to wish you a proper Happy Birthday." Ron said with a smile his blue eyes alight with hope. "I got you a gift."

Georgiana was shocked, but nodded once...the emotions in her throat were too near to speak coherently. Ron had never really given her a proper gift for her birthday.

Holding out the small package, that was neatly wrapped with red paper and a gold bow, Georgiana smiled widely as she took the package and opened it. What she saw inside caused her heart to soar with all sorts of emotions.

"Ron, where did you find these?" Georgiana asked, holding the matching set of mirrors in her hand as her eyes met Ron's.

"Well, there was an old shopkeeper just outside Knockturn Alley who'd gone into hiding when Voldemort came back...and I had gone in there one afternoon after doing a raid on another place in Knockturn...he was nice and showed me a few pieces he had for sale. These seemed like a good idea, and I'd thought you might want to send one to your mum...you know, so you'd have a way to talk to her while in school this year."

Georgiana felt tears welling behind her eyes as she clutched the mirrors in her hands. "That...this Ron, is incredibly thoughtful of you...these must've cost a fortune."

Ron shrugged. "Naw...he gave me a good deal...War Hero and all." Ron blushed a bit in embarrassment while Georgiana smiled even wider, before she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why would you do this?"

Ron sighed, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck...something he'd often do when he was anxious or nervous. "I wanted to apologize. I know I didn't handle the news of your identity and family as well as I could've. I just thought maybe if I could explain, you'd understand where I was coming from?"

Georgiana nodded and led them both to a small stone bench near the far wall, not realizing that Blaise was on the other side and could hear everything.

"Well...you see, I know I'd made some bad choices while we were out on the run. I never should've left you and Harry...and I know I've always been a bit insecure about your closeness with Harry and I let it get to me. But the truth is, I've always been half in love with you Georgiana...Mione...whatever you choose to call yourself. You're my best friend, the girl I'd grown up with and the one I saw myself spending the rest of my life with. When the truth came out, it felt as if someone had hexed me...and I didn't know what to do, or what it meant for us. I know you couldn't tell any of us the truth...I get that now. But at the time...I was hurt, confused and frankly petrified."

Georgiana grabbed Ron's hand and asked softly, "What were you petrified of?"

"That I would never fit in with your Muggle life...you're a Princess and I'm just Ron. Even though my family is part of the Sacred 28, I wasn't raised like Malfoy...and it made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

"Oh Ron...it was never my intention to make you feel like you weren't good enough."

"I know that now...but back this summer after Fred's funeral..." Ron shook his head, "I didn't know what to think. I dated a bit as you know...but it didn't take long for me to realize it wasn't what I wanted. Those other witches aren't you."

Georgiana gazed at her friend in wonder. "What are you saying Ron?"

Ron took Georgiana's hand and gently kissed the back of it, causing her breath to hitch in shock. "I just want a chance to prove myself to you. Harry told me that Malfoy asked to formally court you and what your Grandmum said. So, I'm throwing my wand into the pitch...I just want a chance to spend time with you how we used to, and see if it might be possible for you and I to have a real chance."

Georgiana sat there stunned for a moment before she asked quietly. "What about my Muggle life Ron? How would you handle that?"

"You mean the formal stuff?"

Georgiana nodded.

"I've been taking etiquette lessons...mind you it's been a bit of a stretch...but I'm trying."

Georgiana laughed in shock and then hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh Ron, I don't know what to say...this is so unexpected."

Ron nodded. "But, is it unwelcome?"

Georgiana thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No...not unwelcome."

Ron smiled widely. "You can leave Hogwarts on the weekends, right?"

Georgiana nodded again. "I can."

"Go on a date with me next month? I'll owl you with the date once I know my Auror schedule. Maybe we could do something in Muggle London...I don't know how it would work, but I'd be willing to give it a go."

Georgiana laughed. "How about we stick to the Magical world for now. I'm supposed to be studying abroad and it might be a bit confusing if I just show up in Muggle London."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, hadn't thought about that. So, a date then?"

Georgiana sighed. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"That you understand that I'll likely be dating Draco as well. My Grandmother is holding a formal ball this Christmas...so there may be other potential suitors I'll have to give some time to...if for no other reason than etiquette demands it. At least one date...are you going to be alright with that?"

Ron's lips pursed, but he nodded slowly. "So you're really going to date Malfoy, after everything that's happened?"

Georgiana gave Ron a stern look. "You can't ask for my forgiveness and not expect that to extend to others, Ronald Weasley. Draco has asked for my forgiveness and I've given it to him. He's trying, just like you claim to be. I won't hold his past mistakes against him anymore than I will yours. Clean slate?"

Ron nodded again and smiled. "Clean slate."

Leaning forward and kissing Ron's cheek, Georgiana pulled away and reached for his hand. "Thank you for the lovely gift Ron and for coming tonight."

"I've missed you." Ron said shyly. "I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, Ron. Let's head back inside...Harry's probably wondering what happened."

"He's too busy with my sister to notice anything else."

Both friends laughed as they made their way back inside the dinner party, leaving one very stunned Slytherin outside...and wondering just how his best mate was going to take this newest development.

Blaise decided not to wait and headed back to the common room and see if Draco was still there. Mandy would likely be wondering where he was, so he'd grab a nice bottle of elf made wine and make some excuse about how he'd forgotten to bring it for tonight.

When he got to the common room, sure enough Draco was sitting with Theo in front of the fire paying wizard's chess. When Blaise entered, Draco looked up in confusion. "Hey mate, I thought you were at Slughorn's party...it can't be over already."

Blaise shook his head, sitting down next to his two best mates. "Nope, not exactly. I needed to come back her and give you a quick heads up about something that happened tonight."

"About Georgiana?" Draco queried and Blaise nodded.

"Weasley and Georgiana had a private conversation outside Slughorn's party...he gave her a gift for her birthday...enchanted two way mirrors so she could send one to her mum..." at Draco's raised eyebrow Blaise just shrugged..."But that's not the important part. Apparently Weasley's been taking etiquette lessons and he wants Georgiana to give him a chance. He formally asked Georgiana on a date next month."

Draco's breath hissed out in anger. "Her response?"

Blaise nodded. "She's going to give him a chance mate...but she did tell him straight out that she would be dating you as well, and he'd have to be alright with it...which oddly, he seemed to be. Something's going on mate...I just thought you should know. If you're serious about wooing said witch, you're going to have to compete with Weasley and her history with the git."

Draco sat back, and steepled his hands together, staring off into the fire. At that moment he looked quite a bit like Lucius...and Blaise gazed over at Theo, who seemed to understand the unspoken question.

"What do you need us to do mate?" Theo asked quietly.

Draco's grey eyes met those of his friend and he sighed. "Head back to the party Blaise, and keep your eyes and ears open. Was anyone else there I need to be concerned with?"

Blaise nodded. "Pucey made an appearance. Georgiana mentioned to Weasley that she'd probably be required to accept any initial overture that would be put before her...at least one date as etiquette would demand. My guess is that Pucey intends to make a move. He's probably not going to be the only one."

Draco nodded. "Thanks for the information mate. I'm supposed to spend some time with Georgiana when she returns from the party."

Theo grimaced. "You think she'll mention Weasley and the date?"

Draco smirked but nodded in return. "I think my little witch just might test me to see how I handle the news."

All three wizards grinned and Blaise went to his room to grab a bottle of wine before heading back to the party. When he'd left, Theo turned to his friend. "You really don't think Georgiana would choose Weasley, do you?"

"I think my witch has a good heart and there's a lot of history with the Weasel, and not all of it is bad. She's going to give him a chance to prove himself and my guess? He's going to bugger it up all on his own. If I act jealous or unsupportive, Georgiana will dismiss my suit and I'll be left out in the cold...and that is not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have one thing on my side that Weasley doesn't."

"Which is?"

"My Mother." Draco grinned, while Theo just chuckled knowingly.


	30. Chapter 30

Slughorn's party had been by and large, a fairly decent time. Once Georgiana and Ron had returned, dinner was served fairly soon after and the table conversation had been pleasant if not a bit stilted between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Adrian Pucey had sat to her left and Ron to her right. The older wizard had been polite, smooth and entirely engaging...and it didn't escape her notice that Ron had been irritated by Pucey's interest, but to his credit he wasn't rude...at least not directly.

Harry however, had been most interested to hear what Pucey and Warrington were doing in their jobs. Warrington worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, while Adrian had just finished his Healer training and was now a fully fledged Healer working in the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. Both Slytherin's had been fairly neutral during the war, as Adrian's father had died while he was at Hogwarts and his mother lived in France. Warrington had lived abroad in the States during the war, working for the Ministry...a fact that he was grateful for. His father had been killed by Death Eaters and his mother had died when he was younger. Warrington hadn't been sad to see Voldemort defeated, a fact he'd pointed out to Harry when they'd talked about Harry and Ron's job as Ministry Aurors. Ron had rolled his eyes a few times at some of the things Warrington and Pucey had discussed...and Georgiana had noticed...silently shaking her head at how prejudiced Ron seemed to be against anyone who was a Slytherin. She guessed it was understandable because of Fred's death, and she'd never liked Slytherin's much when she had been Hermione Granger, as most of them had been either directly or indirectly rude of her Muggle heritage. The irony was not lost on her however, nor was the fact that Ron was really trying to put his best foot forward.

When she left the party, Ron had given her a kiss on the cheek with a promise to write her soon about their upcoming date. Harry had given her a fierce hug and made her promise to get in touch with him if she needed anything. Watching her two friends leave the castle, heading for Hogsmeade and the apparition point left a empty feeling in Georgiana's stomach. She missed her two best friends...Hogwarts just wasn't the same without them.

Making her way back to the common room, Georgiana's gut clenched when she realized that Draco would most likely be waiting for her. Pausing by the doorway, Georgiana took a few deep breaths trying to get her anxiety under control.

"Are you feeling well Miss Kensington?" Severus Snape's portrait drawled, as Georgiana looked up in surprise at being addressed by her former Potions Professor.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape."

"Hmmmm...it does not appear that you are fine. Perhaps you're feeling a bit overwhelmed?"

Georgiana nodded. "A bit."

"I see." Snape said in that disinterested drawl of his. "I must say you've handled the transition remarkably well. Frankly, I didn't think you had it in you."

Georgiana forgot her anxiety momentarily as she glared at the portrait of her old Potions Professor.

"What a comfort it must be to know that your portrait is just as surly and condescending as you were when alive, Professor."

The portrait Severus actually smirked slightly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Kensington?"

"Not if it's based in fact." Georgiana snarked back. "Besides, don't think I don't see your poor attempt at disdain for what it is...so thank you Professor, for your help. I should probably get back to the common room as Draco is waiting for me."

"Ah yes, my Godson. Interesting turn of events I must say."

"You must? You know, I've often wondered just whom trained Draco in Occlumency before his task sixth year...Dumbledore for all his machinations was a noted Legilimens...perhaps you weren't that ignorant of what was going on?"

"Was there a proper question in that supposition, Miss Kensington?"

"Not as such Professor, enjoy your evening." Georgiana nodded and said the password before taking a deep breath and walking into the eighth years common room. As she surmised, Draco was waiting for her, reading a book by the fire and looking completely relaxed.

Grey eyes met hers and Draco smiled in greeting. "Hey love, how was the party...did you have a good time?"

Georgiana nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Draco and staring into the fire, wondering how she was going to get out what she needed to tell him. Draco seeing the hesitation on her face, decided perhaps honesty was the best policy.

"Blaise overheard your conversation with Weasley. He didn't mean to, but he was on his way back out of the party to grab a bottle of wine he'd forgotten when he'd overheard the last bit of it."

Georgiana sighed and nodded reluctantly. "So, he told you that Ron asked to take me out on a date and I said yes?"

"Yes, he did...please don't be upset with him. I think he was worried how I might take the news."

"And how did you take the news?"

Draco chuckled. "Georgiana, I'd realized that something like this was bound to happen, although I must admit I thought I'd have more time alone with you before the wolves descended. I know your history with Weasley is complicated, and I'm going to try and be respectful of that fact no matter how much it irritates me. Which it does, but not for the reasons you might think. It's nothing personal against Weasley, as I don't have the right to judge him for his shortcomings because I was a prejudiced git and a self serving prick, but I'm trying not to be a hypocrite these days. Blaise told me Adrian was also at the party, and I would imagine you might want to prepare yourself for him to also make a bid to court you. There's probably going to be others as well. Pansy told me on the Train before school started that there's many Pureblood wizard's whose families will be hoping for a betrothal to firm up lands and assets because of what happened to my Father. Some wizards, like Adrian are good guys...others, not so much."

Georgiana sat back and pondered Draco's words, amazed at his honesty and calm attitude. She was hoping for a bit more of a reaction and that thought surprised her. "So, you're not jealous?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "On the contrary, I'm an extremely jealous and possessive wizard, but love...what good is that going to do me over the next year? You'll just want to hex me or punch me again, and I'd rather stay in your good graces. I've had a couple hours to think about this and I guess the only thing I can say is that perhaps this might end up being a positive thing for us. Because it is my fervent hope that when the dust settles, you'll choose to be with me...but life is full of what if's and what might have been's. Can you honestly tell me that if Weasley had never approached you, that a part of you wouldn't have always wondered if somehow you two might've made it work?"

Georgiana sat there and pondered Draco's words and she had to admit he was right. She and Ron still had unresolved issues between them and even if it didn't work out, she needed to take this chance to see where it might lead.

Her sapphire eyes held grey ones as she smiled softly at the blonde wizard sitting next to her and she shook her head in wonder. "Of all the ways I thought this conversation might have gone tonight...this was one scenario I'd hadn't imagined, Draco Malfoy. I was a bundle of nerves out in the corridor and Snape's portrait took to taunting me to break me out of my own anxiety."

Draco grinned widely as he enveloped Georgiana into his side and felt her sign in relief as she settled her head onto his shoulder. Draco kissed her head and breathed in her scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"Severus was never, ever what anyone would call kind...but he saw more than most and he was brilliant at everything he did. I wouldn't be here today without him...I just wish I had told him when he was alive. Saying those things to his portrait seems wrong somehow."

"I know...and for what it's worth, I'm sorry Draco."

"Thank you love. I don't deserve your kindness but I'm much too selfish to turn it down."

Georgiana giggled and Draco pulled her even tighter into his side as he tilted her head up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt Georgiana respond and for a moment, he allowed himself to indulge a bit before he pulled away.

"So, a date then...perhaps you might do me the honor of joining me on a date to Hogsmeade next month? I can't leave the school grounds for obvious reasons during the school year, at least not without special permission from the Headmistress, but I would like to take you on a date nonetheless, if you're agreeable."

Georgiana smiled softly as she felt her cheeks blush in pleasure. "I would like that Draco."

"Good."

The rest of the evening was spent in companionable silence as both Draco and Georgiana pondered over what the next few months might bring.


	31. Chapter 31

It turned out that Draco's assertion of Adrian Pucey's interest was correct. A few days after Slughorn's dinner party, Georgiana received an owl from the wizard stating that he had enjoyed talking with her and hoped that perhaps she might be open to having tea with him in Hogsmeade sometime soon. Georgiana sighed in frustration at the note...while she could admit that Adrian Pucey was a very handsome wizard and highly intelligent too...there was just something she wasn't sure about him. Sending a quick note in response, Georgiana had said simply that she'd enjoyed his company and that perhaps they might meet for tea on a Sunday afternoon sometime in late October. It would give her at least a chance to go on a proper date with Ron and Draco before she had to consider another suitor.

Georgiana had sent her Mother the other mirror that Ron had given her, and Eloise had been tickled by the gesture. Georgiana had talked to her mum every night before bed the last few nights, sharing with her all the things she was thinking and feeling. She'd told her mum how Ron and Draco had both reacted to each other's desire to informally date and Eloise had been impressed by both young men's maturity. She advised Georgiana to be true to herself and her heart...and the rest would fall into place eventually...and it had done Georgiana a world of good to be able to talk to her mum. She had sent Ron a letter yesterday, thanking him again for the thoughtful gift and mentioning that she was looking forward to seeing him next month.

School was moving along quickly it seemed, as September was only a few days away from being over. Classes were going along well, and surprisingly most of the other students had gotten used to her changed appearance and name...a few people still called her Hermione, but that was to be expected.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up this Saturday and Draco had sent another bouquet of flowers that morning with a formal request for a date on Saturday afternoon, after their Heads duties were done for the day. The prefects were all scheduled to take over chaperoning after lunch, and Draco had asked for her to meet him at one o'clock in front of the Hogs Head. She had sent his owl back, accepting his request and telling him she was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him.

Ron still hadn't written her back by the time Saturday morning had come around and Georgiana was trying not to let it bother her. She knew from the few times that Harry had written that they were very busy with their Auror training and when Ron wasn't at the Ministry, he was helping George with the joke shop. He loved his family dearly and it was one of the things about Ron that Georgiana had always appreciated. Her duty and love for her family was the driving force that had gotten her through the toughest times during the war...and she understood more than most how important it was to stand by your family through the good times and the bad.

Heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast the older students were all excited about their first Hogsmeade weekend and Georgiana had to wonder how the small Wizarding town had fared during the rebuilding process. Most of Hogsmeade had remained intact but there were some parts that had sustained damage just before the final battle last May.

Georgiana decided to dress fairly simple for today and had chosen a nice pair of dark grey fitted wool trousers, a cashmere jumper in a pale lilac, her creme wool belted coat and a pair of low heeled heeled boots that matched her trousers perfectly finished off her ensemble and she left her hair down and her makeup minimal.

When she got to the Great Hall, she was surprised when she didn't see Draco anywhere. Moving over towards the Gryffindor table, Georgiana sat next to Ginny and Dean who were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

Ginny noticed her best friend right away and smiled widely in greeting. "You look very pretty today Georgie...date?"

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, Draco and I are going to spend some time together this afternoon."

Ginny grimaced. "You're really serious about dating Malfoy?"

Georgiana considered how best to answer the question when she'd noticed Draco walking into the Great Hall, his gaze immediately landing on her's as he gave her a playful wink, which caused her to blush. Moving her attention back to her friend, Georgiana sighed. "Yes, and I told your brother as much. This isn't easy for me Gin...but I'm trying to honor my Grandmother's wishes to just enjoy my final year without putting too much pressure on myself to have to make any life altering decisions. Surprisingly, Draco's been very mature and supportive of the fact I'm dating Ronald, as well as Adrian Pucey..."

Ginny's eyes widened comically. "You didn't tell me Pucey asked you out!"

"Yes...and as much as I'm uncomfortable with all this newfound attention...I expect it's only going to get worse as the year plays out. Etiquette dictates I accept an initial invitation as a courtesy, but after that...I get to decide whether or not I want to delve into something more involved. This today, is technically, my first official date with Draco..."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "So if the ferret blows it, you don't have to go on another date with him?"

Georgiana giggled at her friend's audacity. "I'm sure if Draco acts like a complete arse, I'll have a reason...but I think he's really trying and I can't imagine this is any easier on him than myself. We have a lot of unpleasant history and I'm trying to take my own advice and be forgiving...it doesn't mean I'll ever forget what happened but I've come to understand Draco's background a bit better. I don't think he had the luxury of many choices...not in the way most people do. I know I didn't. If I wanted to attend Hogwarts, I had to do it as someone else...and while it made things easier in some ways...it made things much more complicated in other ways. Some people don't have the strength to do the right thing...especially if the adults in their life don't make particularly good choices and those are your role models. I've gotten the impression that Lucius Malfoy was particularly horrid."

Ginny's face scrunched up in distaste at the mention of the elder Malfoy. "That man was vile...but I can't imagine living with Voldemort in your house for a year either. After having Tom Riddle in my head all first year, I don't think anyone whose spent time with that wizard could come out of it unscathed."

"Exactly." Georgiana agreed softly. "I'm not saying I excuse the things Draco's done...and the more I've thought about my Grandmother's reasons for denying the courtship, the more I've come to understand she's right. I was so flattered by Draco's interest at first, add to that the explanation of our potential bond and it brought a lot of those conflicted feelings I've had over the years into question. This isn't easy for me Gin...but you weren't at the trial, you didn't see how affected Draco was by all this. It's hard not to wonder if I had been able to attend Hogwarts as Georgiana, and if there hadn't been a Voldemort, if things might've been different...but in some ways I'm glad it wasn't. It was liberating being just Hermione Granger...and I think I've finally realized why my Grandmother insisted on the glamour...because it helped me discover a few things about myself, as well as allowed me more freedom to maneuver certain situations that I would've never been allowed to without it."

"Like punching the ferret?"

Georgiana laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

"It seems like you've thought a lot about this so I'll just offer my support and hope that whatever you decide, makes you happy. I know my brother can be an idiot, but he does have a good heart. He's a simple wizard, and when I found out from Harry that Ron decided to take etiquette classes, I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice."

Georgiana smiled. "Just whom is teaching him?"

Ginny grinned widely. "Fleur offered, and Bill told me it's been a real work in progress. Apparently they've been working on dance lessons this last week...Fleur nearly hexed him good and proper because Ron kept stepping on her toes."

Georgiana's laughter echoed through the Great Hall, garnering many interested looks, particularly from the Slytherin table where grey eyes were watching her closely.

"You're barking? Ronald taking dance lessons?" Dean crowed with glee, listening in on their conversation.

"Yes, he is." Ginny grinned conspiratorially. "Next week he and Fleur are going to be working on dining etiquette."

Dean's mouth opened in shock while Georgiana couldn't wipe the surprised grin off her face. "Well, that's impressive." Georgiana said while trying not to laugh. "Do you think that maybe Fleur is just giving him a basic overview? I can't imagine Ronald having the time to learn anything more than the basics with Auror training and working with George."

Ginny shrugged. "Probably, and hopefully some of this stuff will stick with him. I love my brother but his table manners have always been ghastly, so this will be a good thing for him."

Georgiana nodded as she noticed Draco watching her. She smiled at him reassuringly and decided that perhaps she needed to try and focus on the positives of her situation. Ron getting etiquette lessons was an obvious perk, but Georgiana didn't want Ron to think that he had to change everything about himself for her. Molly had never stressed the importance of etiquette with her children, but somehow all of them but Ron had picked up enough of the basics as to not embarrass themselves. Ron had never considered it important enough to want to try. He hated dancing, his table manners were unrefined and in some cases, downright atrocious. But the fact that he was trying...caused Georgiana's heart to fill with warmth and affection for her best friend. He could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be.

Finishing up her breakfast, Georgiana made her way to the courtyard where all the students were gathering for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Gathering up the permission slips from the third years, she handed them to the Headmistress before she stood off to the side and listened to Headmistress McGonagall's speech about the rules and regulations for Hogsmeade weekends.

Just as she was finishing, Draco came out from behind the archway and headed towards her. His hair was a bit windswept and he was wearing dark trousers and a cashmere V-neck sweater in almost the same color as his eyes. He had on a dress shirt and tie, as well as a black coat...and Georgiana's breath hitched at how scrumptious he looked.

"Hey." Georgiana said a bit breathlessly.

"Hello Princess." Draco smirked playfully. "You ready to head down to Hogsmeade?"

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, I have to admit, I'm a bit curious to see how it looks after everything."

"I think most of it has been rebuilt, I know their were a few parts that had been pretty badly damaged but hopefully it will be as good as new."

"So, Hog's Head at one o'clock? Can I ask what we're doing this afternoon?"

Draco smirked playfully. "You can always ask, Princess...doesn't mean I'll always answer."

Georgiana giggled at the mischievous look on Draco's face. "Were you always like this? Or was this something only your friends got to see?"

Draco tilted his head in consideration at the question, not even pretending he didn't understand what Georgiana was trying to ask him. Eventually, he shrugged. "Slytherin House is much different than the other houses...and perhaps not in a way that many would consider good."

At Georgiana's curious look, Draco decided to explain a bit of his upbringing to her. "Growing up in High Pureblood society is...well, I would have to imagine very similar in some respects to what you had to deal with growing up. Your socialization is very limited to only those families within the same circle of influence. My Father being whom he was...it was impressed upon me at a very young age, that I was not to socialize with those outside my immediate class. I had never met a Muggleborn, much less a Muggle before entering Hogwarts and what I'd been taught about them...I had no reason to doubt my parents. Not at that age anyway."

Georgiana nodded in understanding. "My upbringing was similar I suppose. My socialization's were only with those in my immediate family because of my magic. I was always closest with my brother, and even then...it was made clear to me that there were certain expectations I was expected to adhere to."

Draco sighed and reached for Georgiana's hand, which she gave without hesitation. The two Head students walking behind the other students as they made their way to Hogsmeade Village.

"Our first year of school was an eye opener for me." Draco admitted softly. "And not in a good way. Our second year, well...I held a lot of anger and resentment...mostly due to my Father. Didn't you ever wonder where that piece of paper came from about the basilisk that you found?"

Georgiana stopped cold as her eyes widened in shock. "I'd never told anyone how I came upon that information...how could you..." Draco knew the moment Georgiana realized the truth, her breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears of shocked disbelief. "It was...you?"

Draco sighed and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah...it was me. I had overheard my Father talking with Theo's dad just before that day I saw you in Diagon Alley. He told Theo's dad what he'd planned to do with the diary and what the monster in the chamber was. When we were in Flourish and Blotts, I tore a page from a book," Georgiana's stern look had Draco grinning, "and I held onto it for a bit. I kept hoping that it was just a crazy story, but then everything started happening. I know what I'd said back then...about hoping the monster would get you...but something inside me well, it just didn't sit right, so I left that paper where I'd knew you'd find it. When I'd found out you'd been petrified anyway...I was furious at my Father and myself. By third year...I'd realized that I had little choice in my future...whispers amongst the old Death Eater families were beginning in earnest that the Dark Lord would be returning. By the World Cup it was confirmed, and I tried to warn you...not in the best way I admit, but I didn't know how else to go about it. My Father was having me watched at school by that point...and then Fifth year..." Draco shook his head in disgust.

"Umbridge." Georgiana sneered in revulsion.

"Hmmmm." Draco said with a slight lifted smirk. "The woman you led into the Forbidden Forest and had taken away by a pack of centaurs...I'd always known you were vicious Princess, but I must admit, when I'd heard about that little fact, I had to admit to myself that you would've done quite well in Slytherin."

"You seemed to enjoy being on the Inquisitorial Squad." Georgiana stated unequivocally.

"Appearances as you know, can be deceiving. My Father insisted, and by that point the Dark Lord had returned. Crabbe and Goyle were tasked to watch me, in sixth year too...although they didn't know the specifics of the task I'd been given...only that I had been given one."

Georgiana nodded. "Harry said the day you two dueled in the girl's second floor bathroom, that he caught you crying...was that true?"

Draco sighed, but seeing no reason to lie, nodded. "I was in over my head at that point. I was trying to protect my Mother, my Father was in Azkaban and I felt somedays I was losing my mind."

"If Bellatrix and the others hadn't shown up that night on the Astronomy Tower..."

"Would I have taken Dumbledore's offer?" Draco finished as the two of them finally entered Hogsmeade together.

Georgiana nodded while Draco seriously considered the question. "I don't know, to be honest. I couldn't have killed him, that much I'd figured out...but beyond that I don't know what would've happened. I was hoping in some sick twisted way that he'd kill me, and that would've been the end of it. But then Severus was there and it was too late by then."

Georgiana sighed softly, thinking about everything they had discussed. "That's the catch with hindsight I suppose, the what if's and the what might have been's..."

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of Georgiana's knuckles. "There's also the hope of starting fresh, which I'm more grateful for than I can say. The past can't be changed, but the present and the future can be whatever we want them to be and I find myself more hopeful than I've ever had the luxury of being...so I thank you for that, Princess. I'm going to head into the Village now and I'll see you at one."

Georgiana smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, to give Draco a kiss on his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it." And with a wink and a flirtatious smile, Georgiana sashayed down the lane, not missing the amused chuckle ringing out from behind her as she felt Draco's eyes watching her as she walked away.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning had dragged by, much to Georgiana's dismay. It seemed that everywhere she went, she was dealing with some crisis or another. When she caught a couple fourth years trying to sneak into the Hog's Head...she politely, but firmly told them that it was off limits to anyone underage, and if she caught them again, she'd dock points and have their Hogsmeade privileges taken away.

Shaking her head as she watched them leave, Georgiana felt like she was being watched and sure enough, when she turned around she saw a wizard who looked somewhat familiar standing in the doorway to the Hog's Head and he was smiling at her like he knew her.

"Can I help you?" Georgiana asked warily.

The wizard's eyebrow rose in challenge before he sauntered over and bowed formally. "Please forgive me for staring, but it's not often I have the privilege of seeing such a beautiful witch."

Georgiana had to physically repress the urge to roll her eyes at the wizard's poor attempt at flattery. "Do I know you?"

The wizard placed a hand over his heart as if he was affronted that she hadn't recognized him before he grinned in a way that was both charming and arrogant. "I'm affronted that you don't remember me, Miss Granger...or should I address you by your given name?"

Georgiana's eyes widened in confusion as she tried to place where she knew the wizard from. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"Well, I'm not surprised actually...I did graduate from Hogwarts at the end of your third year. Terence Higgs, at your service Milady."

Georgiana's eyes widened in recognition of the name. "I do remember you. You were the Slytherin Seeker during my first year."

Terence smiled and nodded. "I was...but that was a long time ago."

"Why are you in Hogsmeade today?"

Terence shrugged but his eyes seemed to be a bit guarded. "I came to see Professor Slughorn actually. I'm meeting him here for lunch at one."

"Oh, well I'm sure he will be along shortly. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my Hogsmeade rounds before the prefects take over after lunch...and my given name of Georgiana is fine."

"Then please call me Terence. Are you free for lunch? Perhaps you might join Professor Slughorn and myself. I work in the Ministry, and Professor Slughorn is helping me with a project."

"What Department do you work for?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Wizengamot administrative services."

Georgiana smiled. "I'll bet that's challenging. There's nothing quite like dealing with bureaucracy to make one's day."

Terence laughed and nodded his head. "True enough I suppose. Professor Slughorn has been surprisingly helpful in guiding me through some of the more, shall we say...difficult members. The man's a veritable font of useful information, I swear."

Georgiana giggled at that. "Well, he does tend to collect people that he deems useful, so that doesn't surprise me. But, I really do need to get back to my patrols. It was nice to see you Terence. Good luck with your research."

"It was nice to see you again Georgiana. I must say, I was surprised when I'd read about your family and I admire what you did to keep them safe during the war. I suppose I was lucky in that Voldemort never saw my family as particularly valuable, and being a Slytherin and a Pureblood, well...I wasn't on anyone's radar, thankfully. But I'm glad to see you made it through the war, and that Harry was able to survive too. I shudder to imagine what life might have looked like if that thing had actually won."

Georgiana nodded solemnly. "Thank you for that, and I agree...I am glad everything worked out for the best. Take care of yourself and best of luck."

"You too." Terence smiled politely before he moved back into the Hog's Head and Georgiana felt herself shaking her head at how much she didn't seem to really know about some of the Slytherin's. She'd always assumed they were all prejudiced and Pureblood supremacists, but clearly that didn't seem to be the case at all.

Making another quick pass through the main high street of Hogsmeade, Georgiana cast a 'tempus' and seeing that it was just a few minutes before one o'clock, she quickly made her way back to the Hog's Head, unsurprised to find Draco standing there waiting for her. When his eyes caught hers, he sauntered over and took her hand, gently kissing her knuckles in greeting.

"How was your morning, Princess? Get to dock any points?"

Georgiana smiled and shook her head. "I didn't dock points, but did give a few eager wizards a friendly warning about trying to sneak into places they're not supposed to."

Draco nodded. "I remember those days...trying to sneak off with firewhiskey..." At Georgiana's raised eyebrows, Draco just grinned mischievously. "Not that I ever attempted to do any such thing."

"No, of course not." Georgiana bit back sarcastically. "You were always the picture of rule-abiding decorum, right?"

Draco chuckled. "That sounded quite a bit like sarcasm, and I suppose I deserve it."

"You suppose? Did some fifth year hit you will a random confundus?"

"You wound me Princess, truly. As if some fifth year would ever be able to land a spell on me in the first place."

Georgiana smiled at Draco's witty comeback. "Why is it that I don't find your arrogance quite as irritating as I did when we were younger? Maybe it's me who has been hit with the confundus."

Draco smirked. "Well, it's possible I suppose. Maybe we should look at the facts, yes? You're here willingly on a date with me after everything I've put you through...you're laughing at my subtle attempts at humor and you seem to actually be enjoying my company. Hmmmmm...Perhaps we should take you back to the Hospital wing just to be certain? Or perhaps, you might allow me to check you over thoroughly...as it may be something only someone of my skill level might be able to uncover."

Giggling openly at this point, Georgiana couldn't help but roll her eyes at Draco's sense of humor.

"And just how would you do a thorough check?"

Draco's grin turned a bit predatory but he kept an appropriate distance between them as he reached for her hand, pulling her along to their destination. "Well, I'm quite sure I could come up with something we'd both enjoy...but for now, I think we need to change the subject to something a bit more appropriate."

"Feeling frustrated?" Georgiana grinned wickedly, causing Draco's eyebrows to elevate in surprise.

"Possibly, although I'm not sure I should give you that kind of ammunition to use against me. After all, with your devious nature I'm sure you would use it to you advantage."

Georgiana put a hand over her heart and gasped in faux contrition. "I would never do such a thing."

Draco winked. "Of course Princess...and red and gold are my colors."

Georgiana threw her head back and laughed. "I might pay good galleons to see you in red and gold, Draco."

"Love, that is never going to happen...so get that idea out of your beautiful, brilliant and diabolical mind."

"We'll see...never say never." Georgiana winked playfully, then looked around to where they were going. "Where are you taking me for our date, Draco?"

The two of them were heading down an alley that Georgiana wasn't all that familiar with. Usually when she'd come to Hogsmeade, she'd go to Scrivenshaft's, the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes...and avoided Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe like the plague...but this area was unfamiliar to her.

Draco led her to a nondescript doorway and tapped his wand on the door in an intricate pattern, and the door unlocked allowing them entrance.

When they'd entered through the doorway, Georgiana could see that they were now in a small anteroom that had a few velvet couches in green...the walls shimmered like glass...but they were nearly black. There wasn't much light, but the entire room had a soft glow from the floating candles above their heads.

Georgiana looked around in confusion. "Draco, what is this place?"

Draco smiled and waved his wand in another intricate pattern and the wall in front of them shimmered and dissolved into an opening. Taking her arm, Draco led Georgiana into the inner room which was completely empty except for them. Looking around in wonder, Georgiana was in awe at what she was seeing. The room was quite large, and there was soft music playing in the room coming from somewhere she couldn't see. There was a large stone hearth to their left, a piano near the far wall to the left to it...a table placed in front of the fireplace, which was glowing in welcome. There was a small sitting couch on the other side of the room with two comfy chairs and a bookshelf filled with all kinds of books. There was also a small dancing floor and a Wizarding chess set that was set up near the bookshelves.

Draco grinned and walked her over to the couch and removed their coats, using his wand he hung them up on the coat rack near the bookshelf on the right side.

"I hope your hungry." Draco said softly and Georgiana just nodded dumbly as her eyes took in the general splendor of the room.

"What is this place?" She asked again, intrigued.

Draco brought her to the table and pulled out her chair and then took his seat. When he waved his wand, platters appeared on the table in front of them and the food smelled divine.

"This is an exclusive dining club for those within Slytherin House. My great-grandfather started it over 70 years ago and placed special enchantments so it could only be accessed by those within Slytherin House...specifically Pureblood members of the Sacred 28."

Georgiana nodded in confusion. "Then how am I able to be here?"

Draco blushed slightly as he bowed his head sheepishly. "The only one who can change the wards is the Lord of House Malfoy. Since that title now belongs to me, I was able to do so. I brought you here because I thought it might be nice to have some privacy, but also because I'm tired of my family's history of bigotry. The enchantments on this place made it impossible to access, unless you had permission to do so. My Father told me about this place in my fifth year...But you're the first person I've brought here."

Georgiana sat back completely shocked and admittedly, flattered and pleased. "Did Voldemort know of this place?"

Draco shook his head emphatically. "My great-Grandfather Septimus Malfoy, was a genius when it came to Charms. Somehow, he charmed this place to not only be inaccessible, but those who came here were unable to speak of it outside of its walls. It's why I couldn't tell you what it was until we were inside, as well as why not many of my classmates know of its existence. See, my great-Grandfather was quite paranoid...and he didn't want just anyone coming and going. So, only those who were either Heads of their respective Houses, or had been brought here by their Head of House could access the establishment. It was an ingenious charm, and I've never been able to find out how he did it."

Georgiana looked completely flabbergasted for a moment before her eyes took on that thoughtful look that Draco had seen so much over the years...like she was pondering a difficult problem and trying to figure out the solution. After a few moments she bit her lip in contemplation and said softly, "Do you think it's some kind of modified Fidelius Charm?"

Draco thought about that for a moment as he poured the wine that had appeared in the bucket to his left. "It's possible. The room also has some similar features to the Room of Requirement...except for the food of course."

Georgiana nodded. "Elves?"

Draco nodded sheepishly. "Yes. And before you chastise me, the elves that run this establishment are a family. They've served here for many years...it's their home and livelihood."

"Are they paid?" Georgiana asked with a hard edge to her voice.

Draco sighed. "Can I ask you a few questions before we delve into our difference of opinion in regards to House elves?"

Georgiana's eyes narrowed in pique, but she nodded. "When I spoke to your mother, she mentioned that you grew up with servants who were part of your family, in a way?"

Georgiana nodded, unsure of where Draco was going with this.

"And do all your servants get paid the same wage...or is it predicated on the kind of job they perform?"

Sighing softly, Georgiana answered, "It varies quite a bit actually."

Draco nodded. "And why do you think that they choose to serve your family, versus finding some other kind of employment?"

Georgiana sat back and thought about that question. "Well, many of them have family members that have worked as courtiers, and the tradition is passed down. Others come from different parts of the government, and want to work within the Royal Family. It's prestigious and an honor, I suppose..."

Draco tilted his head in thought. "So, your aversion to elves is because they aren't paid a fair wage?"

Georgiana shook her head firmly. "No, that's only part of it, but certainly not all of it. Many of the elves are abused and they punish themselves...which is wrong. They are sentient creatures and as such, deserve to have basic rights like a fair wage, freedom from self-flagellation and abuse."

Draco nodded. "Okay, I can see how those are valid arguments. Let's take the first one...a fair wage. Georgiana what do you know of elves and their magic?"

Georgiana's bit her lip in contemplation. "Well, just what I've seen over these years at Hogwarts. Dobby, for instance was abused by your Father...you can't have been blind to that Draco?

Draco shook his head. "I'm not and I didn't agree with how my Father treated Dobby. Dobby was actually my grandfather Abraxas' elf before he passed away the year before I started Hogwarts. My grandfather was not what anyone would consider warm and caring. Dobby was treated horribly. You see, Elves are what muggles might call, symbiotic creatures. They require the magic of their families to thrive and grow. Without it, they aren't able to develop properly in many ways. Unfortunately, that condition comes with some unfortunate disadvantages as well. Dobby was able to survive after the Bond was broken with my Father because he formed a bond of sorts with Potter. Bonds don't disappear...Magic doesn't work that way. Some bonds are stronger than others...but for elves...they don't do well without some kind of symbiotic magical bond."

Georgiana looked taken aback. "Why don't they teach this here at Hogwarts?"

"That's an excellent question and the only thing I can tell you is that Magical customs such as they are...are taught exclusively inside magical family homes until the age of eleven. I think it's one of the reasons Muggle-borns struggle sometimes with understanding certain magical customs...it would be like going into another country and blatantly disregarding their laws and customs because somehow you feel your way of doing things is far superior and right. I'm not saying I agree or disagree...what I'm saying is, how can you make an informed choice if you don't have all the facts?"

Georgiana stared at Draco in wonder. "How do you know about symbiosis?"

Draco shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "I do read love...and the library here at Hogwarts does have a few Muggle texts...but mostly, I knew this was going to become an issue for us...our different backgrounds made that a certainty...so I studied a bit on the subject to try and show you that I'm not unfeeling about this, nor am I dismissive of your ideals and beliefs. You have such a good heart, love...it's one of your strongest attributes, but you are also uncommonly stubborn when you wish to be."

Georgiana glared for a moment before she sighed in defeat, acknowledging the hit. "I am, I admit it."

Draco smirked. "Well, it's good that you see it...and just for the record, being stubborn isn't always a bad thing. That stubbornness you're famous for is what got you through the war...it's actually quite sexy in the right situations."

Rolling her eyes at Draco's impudence, Georgiana looked down at the food, which was still warm despite their conversation. "I'm actually very impressed Draco."

"How so?"

"Well...you've obviously taken the time and effort to not only see things from my perspective, but to educate me in the process. I do know however, that I'm never going to feel alright with how elves punish themselves though."

Draco sighed and conceded the concern. "That's valid, and I don't expect you to change your opinion in that regard. I just ask you to consider that for something you may not understand completely about magic and it's customs...you and I try and find common ground and discuss it rationally. I am going to need that from you as I learn to navigate the Muggle World...and I may not have all the answers about magical customs just as I'm sure you may not have all the answers about Muggle ones, but I'm sure we can learn as we go together."

Georgiana smiled in surprised pleasure. "I think that sounds more than fair."

"Good, now eat your lunch, love...I can't have you wasting away on me."

Georgiana giggled and Draco smiled fondly at his witch. "I do love that sound, by the way."

Blushing, Georgiana took a bite of her chicken and moaned at how good it tasted, missing Draco's eyes darkening at the sound.

"You keep moaning like that Princess, and I'm not sure how much of a gentleman I'm going to be."

Georgiana's cheeks blushed a bright pink at Draco's comment as her breath hitched. "I feel like I should apologize."

Draco grinned knowingly. "But where would the fun in that be, right?"

Laughter filled the room as Georgiana just shook her head at how charming Draco could be when he put his mind to it. "You're dangerous Lord Malfoy...I don't think I should make it a habit to drop my guard around you at all."

"Oh I don't know, I think it will make it all the sweeter when you finally do, love...and I must admit, I'm looking forward to that day very, very much." Draco winked, causing Georgiana to bite her lip in anticipation.

"You're a manipulative prat."

Draco chuckled and nodded. "True, but I'm your prat."

Georgiana beamed and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their afternoon as they talked about many of their common interests and hopes for the future. Georgiana had to admit, this date with Draco had been a complete surprise...and the wizard kept exceeding her expectations in ways she was just learning to appreciate.


	33. Chapter 33

The remainder of the date went by quickly and Georgiana was surprised at what a good time she'd had with Draco. He was clever, thoughtful, intelligent, witty and gorgeous. When it was time to leave and head back to Hogwarts, Georgiana actually felt disappointed...and that thought also surprised her. Draco for all his Pureblood upbringing was actually pretty laid back once you got through the protective layers he'd built around himself.

It wasn't too much of a stretch to think that she could see herself dating Draco and actually enjoying it. He seemed to like many of the same things she did...reading, music...they'd even danced for a bit in the room after lunch was done. They hadn't spoken much, but their eyes had said everything that they weren't ready to speak to each other yet. Draco had been the consummate gentleman the entire afternoon. He hadn't tried to force any unwanted intimacy...the kisses had been relatively chaste, but if Georgiana was honest with herself, even that had left her feeling breathless and aroused. She was very aware of Draco in a way she had never been with anyone else before...but she didn't know if that was more due to the existence of their bond, or just because she was so attracted to him...it was a bit perplexing.

Draco for his part had enjoyed the afternoon immensely. He'd never felt so relaxed and open before...but there was just something about Georgiana that drew him in and inspired trust. He felt like a moth to her flame...she just radiated warmth and sunshine...her smile melted the walls around his cold heart and her giggle just made him feel...happy. Draco had never much entertained the idea that he might actually fall in love someday. He'd always known he'd most likely have an arranged marriage, much like his parents...to some Pureblood Sacred 28 witch, that he didn't love...but he'd have to sire an heir with. The thought had always been somewhat depressing to him, and he'd secretly envied his friends that weren't burdened with such expectations. But that had been his life, or would've been had Voldemort won...assuming the mad Dark Lord would've allowed he and his parents to live. Draco couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a world where Voldemort reigned supreme. What a fucking depressing thought that was!

Luckily Potter had saved the day, along with Georgiana. It was odd, but there were times when he'd be watching Georgiana that he could see bits of Granger still in her. The way she'd push her shoulders back preparing for a fight, the way she'd scrunched her nose and glared when she was piqued...the biggest thing that Draco noticed was how much lighter Georgiana seemed since her heritage had been revealed. Granger always seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders...responsible, over-achieving, stubborn, swot...Draco had to wonder how different Georgiana might've been if she had been allowed to attend Hogwarts as herself from the get go...but he supposed he understood the reasons why she hadn't. Even if there hadn't been a Voldemort, Draco had to wonder if Georgiana would've finished her schooling as Granger...the thought was a sobering one because he most likely would have never realized just whom Georgiana really was. If the dreams had been fueled by the presence of the bond...which in all likelihood was the case...he would've never known whom Georgiana was...he would've never even thought about looking in the Muggle World for her. It gave him pause to conclude that his own inherent prejudices would've prevented him from ever knowing the possibility of true happiness.

As the couple headed for the eighth year common room, both lost in their own thoughts, they didn't immediately notice the red-headed wizard who was waiting by the common room entryway glaring at the two of them. When Draco's grey eyes caught the blue ones of Weasley, he was surprised, but years of Occlumency training reflected his countenance as nothing but cool and composed. Georgiana on the other hand, gasped in surprise at seeing Ronald standing there with his hands in his pockets, clearing looking unhappy.

Draco decided this was a good opportunity to prove that he could be the better wizard, so he nodded politely to the Weasel and said softly to Georgiana, "I had a wonderful time today Princess. Thank you for spending the afternoon with me and I'll leave you to your guest. I'll see you later?"

Georgiana's sapphire eyes caught his with a look of surprised relief as she smiled and nodded. "I had a really nice time as well, Draco...thank you and yes...I'll see you later."

Draco bowed and moved into the common room, nodding once again at Weasley, who didn't return the gesture but just glared at the blonde with open hostility.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Georgiana queried as she walked over to her friend.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I was in Hogsmeade this afternoon, helping George scout some possible locations for another Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and I looked for you all afternoon, but no one seemed to know where you were at and I was worried."

"I was on a date with Draco...that's why you couldn't find me."

Ron scowled but nodded as he tried to get his feelings under control. Fleur had discussed the possibility of this kind of thing happening and that he'd need to get a firmer grip on his emotions if he had any hope of wooing Georgiana.

"I didn't know...or else I wouldn't have stopped by."

"It's fine Ron, and it's good to see you. I haven't heard from you since our last conversation, so I didn't know if you were still hoping to spend some time together."

Moving over and grabbing Georgiana's hand, Ron led her over to the far alcove near the window where there was a stone bench. Once they were seated, Ron pulled out something from his cloak...it was a box of Honeydukes sugar quills...the ones she preferred, and she smiled shyly as Ron handed them to her.

"Well, that was my other reason for stopping by...I am free next Saturday and was wondering if you wanted to go to a Quidditch match with Harry and I. I know Quidditch isn't your idea of a good time, but Viktor just got a spot on the Falmouth Falcons as their new seeker. I just thought you might want to go, say hello..."

Georgiana sat there stunned. While she detested Quidditch, it was actually thoughtful of Ron to be so considerate of her friendship with Viktor...something he'd never been able to do before. The last time she'd seen Viktor was at Bill Weasley's wedding, and she had seen the jealous stares coming from Ronald when she and Viktor had been dancing together. This was a big step for Ronald and had probably been suggested by Fleur...that Ron could show her that he was trying to change and mature a bit.

"Well, you know how I feel about Quidditch...but it would be nice to see Viktor and spend the day with you and Harry. Is Ginny going too?"

Ron shook his head. "Ginny doesn't have the same privileges to leave the school the returning eighth years have. She wasn't happy about it either, let me tell you."

Georgiana shook her head in amusement, well imagining Ginny's fiery temper at not being able to go with Harry. "I can believe it and sure...I'd love to go."

Ron smiled widely and placed a kiss on Georgiana's cheek. "Brilliant. I should probably head on out. McGonagall only gave me permission to stay until you returned...since I'm not a student here anymore."

Georgiana stood up and together, she and Ron walked to the portrait of Severus, who was staring at the red-head with open disdain.

When Ron saw Severus' portrait, he shouted, "Blimey! Whose idea was it to put his portrait there?"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley..." Severus drawled in that condescending way of his. "I was under the impression that you'd felt you were too good to finish your education, and as such...are not currently a student at this institution."

"I'm not Snape, as you well know." Ron sneered angrily. "I'm just here to see Georgiana and now I'm leaving. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Ronald." Georgiana admonished softly.

"What? Am I supposed to play nice with the man's portrait after how horrible he was in life?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Georgiana said firmly, "Why do you insist on being this way? Professor Snape is dead, you know what he went through in life...have a bit of compassion! We survived the war, he didn't."

Ron looked down sheepishly, but shook his head. "I'm sorry Mione..." Ron said without thinking, "But I will never like the man after everything he put Harry through. All the hateful things he said to you, that he didn't have to say...some people make bad choices for good reasons...I suppose I get that, but it doesn't mean they have to be hateful all the time, does it?"

Georgiana stood there and thought about what Ronald was saying and she sighed in understanding. If this had been a portrait of Umbridge or Skeeter...even though both hags were still alive, one in Azkaban...the other belonging there too...she'd probably feel the exact same way Ronald felt about Professor Snape.

"Fine...I concede the point," Ron's face broke out into a pleased smile, "But it doesn't mean it's right either...although I do understand you have a right to feel the way you do. Professor Snape knew of my true identity, and whether or not his actions towards me were to protect that lie or because he actually enjoyed being a git, I haven't discussed it with him. Perhaps I just choose to hope for the best in people, even if they end up disappointing me."

Ron bit his lip as he considered Georgiana's words, before he sighed in resignation. "I still don't like him...but I suppose I can be a bit more charitable."

Georgiana smiled and came over, reaching up and kissing Ron on the cheek. When their eyes held as Georgiana was pulling away, Ron leaned back in and placed his lips on hers tentatively. The kiss didn't last long, and Georgiana was quick to note that Ron's kiss didn't inspire the same butterflies and heat that Draco's kisses did. But she supposed it would be a bit premature to ascribe those feelings to Ronald, as they hadn't spent a lot of time together in recent months.

Georgiana smiled softly, as she moved away. "I should get back inside the common room, but it was really good to see you today and I'm looking forward to our date next Saturday. Thank you for the sugar quills, it was very sweet of you to think of me."

Ron's face was flushed as he nodded. "I'm always thinking about you."

"Will you say hello to George for me?" Georgiana whispered shyly.

"Course I can. He misses you too, you know."

"I'm just glad he has you to help him through all this...with Fred being gone. You're a good brother, Ronald Weasley."

Ron blushed at the compliment. "Family is what matters, right?"

Georgiana nodded firmly. "It is."

"Have a good night Georgiana, I'll see you Saturday morning after breakfast. We can meet in Hogsmeade and portkey from there."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Georgiana." Ron replied earnestly as he gave his best friend one final look of longing before he moved back down the staircase to leave the castle grounds.

Shaking her head in confusion, Georgiana let herself back into the eighth years common room...there was a wizard she needed to talk to.


	34. Chapter 34

When Georgiana got inside the common room, Draco was sitting in his usual spot, reading a book. Walking over and sitting down next to him, Draco didn't even look up from his book as his left arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Georgiana felt all the tension in her body relax as she stared into the fire, listening to Draco's heart beating while he just continued reading on, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

After a while, he closed his book, leant over and kissed her forehead in greeting. "You alright love?"

"I am...are you upset?"

Draco tilted Georgiana's face to his and shook his head. "No...I didn't want to make anything uncomfortable for you, so I thought it would be easier to leave and give you some time alone with Weasley. Is everything okay?"

Georgiana nodded. "This all seems a bit surreal to me. I understand my Grandmother wanting me to keep my options open...but it all feels so strange."

"To be dating more than one person at a time?"

Georgiana sighed, but nodded...burying her head into Draco's chest as she felt his amusement rumble underneath her. "I'm sure it does feels strange...but it's what your Grandmother has insisted upon. It's not ideal, but the alternative is not being able to spend anytime with you and I'd rather deal with having to share your attention...if not affections."

Georgiana groaned unhappily. "Yeah...do you want me to share with you..."

"The particulars?" Georgiana nodded and Draco thought about that question honestly. Did he want to know if she kissed Weasley, or any other wizard for the matter? Did it really make a difference as long as she still continued to date him? As long as she wanted him in her life...what she did with the other wizard's was of little concern to him. He knew Georgiana wouldn't be sharing intimacies and as such...chaste kissing was probably all that would be happening, so that really wasn't a huge issue for him...at least not at this point.

"How about we make a deal, okay?"

Georgiana sat up and gave Draco a wary look, but she nodded and said, "What kind of deal?"

"I don't need to know the particulars, Princess. The only reason I would ask you to share with me is if someone tries to hurt you or use you in any way. If that happens, I need to know so I can take care of it. Otherwise, I trust your judgment."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Draco shook his head emphatically. "On the contrary, however, your family would expect me as a serious suitor to not only respect your honor...but to defend it to the best of my ability. It would be required of me if we were formally courting...and in my heart I'm already there...so I would hope and expect you to share those things with me. It's my way of showing your Grandmother how serious I am Princess."

Georgiana sighed as she allowed herself to be pulled back into Draco's arms...her sigh of pleasure making Draco smile inwardly. "Fine...you're right I suppose."

"I may remind you of that later, when you're angry at me for some reason."

Georgiana giggled and it was Draco's turn to sigh in pleasure. "I would very much like to kiss you, if I may."

Georgiana's cheeks blushed but she lifted her head up in an unspoken offering, which Draco responded to without words...his lips locking onto Georgiana's and gently probing with feeling.

For Georgiana the butterflies were back with a vengeance, and she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips as Draco's arm pulled her into his body a bit more firmly. He kept the kiss relatively chaste...no tongues despite very much wanting to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Draco pulled away with an unhappy groan, his forehead touching Georgiana's in an unspoken submissive gesture.

"We need to stop, love." Draco whispered out almost as a plea.

"I know, but I don't want to." Georgiana whispered and Draco groaned again.

"Please understand that there is nothing in this world I want more than to kiss you, touch you and be with you...but you test my control Princess. And I'm trying my best to be the gentleman my mother raised me to be."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman, Lord Malfoy."

Draco's eyes darkened at the playful look on Georgiana's face, her eyes alight with mischief. "You're a wicked witch, my love. Trust me when I tell you...when the time comes that I get to make you mine in every way...I won't be a gentleman...I'll be making you scream for me."

Georgiana's breath hitched as her cheeks and eyes darkened with need. "That's a lofty promise to make...my Lord."

"Trust me...I plan on fulfilling every promise I make to you, if you'll allow me to do so." Draco's words were whispered huskily into Georgiana's ear, and Draco could feel her breath quicken against him.

"Draco..." Georgiana whispered out in want...causing his arm to tighten around her waist as he pulled back and their eyes locked and held...both blazing with the same emotions.

"I'm going to walk you to your room...and kiss you goodnight...and you are going to get your beauty sleep and in the morning, I'm going to walk you to breakfast and then we are going to go study in the library. How does that sound?"

Georgiana smiled widely, her hand running through Draco's soft silky locks of hair as he hummed in pleasure. "That sounds perfect."

Draco nodded and stood up, bringing Georgiana with him...walking her to her door and kissing her chastely goodnight. With a wink and a smirk, he was gone and Georgiana was left feeling like she wanted to scream out in frustration...this was going to be the longest year of her life.

When she went into her room, she took her enchanted mirror and called out for her mum...and it didn't take long for Eloise to respond.

"Hello, little dove...how was your date today with Lord Malfoy?" Eloise asked kindly, sensing her daughter needed to talk.

"It was perfect mum."

Georgiana explained to her mother what Draco had done, and where they had gone...she then told her mum about Ronald showing up and how Draco had handled it. She also shared with her mum about what had happened earlier, and how different Draco made her feel when she kissed him than when she'd kissed Ronald.

Eloise's listened and when her Daughter was done speaking, decided to give her opinion.

"Passion is wonderful sweetheart, but it fades over time without other things to bolster it properly. Commonalities, interests, goals...but it's good that you can recognize the difference in how you feel for both men. I must say I'm impressed with both Lord Malfoy and your Mr. Weasley. I wanted to let you know that your grandmother received a communique from Lady Malfoy...Draco's Mother, about the re-establishment of the family's formal title. It's been approved and as of next week, your young suitor will bear the formal title of the Duke of Berkshire once again. It will allow Lord Malfoy to take up his familial seat in the House of Lords, should he wish it. I'm sure there will be some formal invitations for he and his mother as the season approaches. How do you feel about this?"

Georgiana sat there in shock. She knew this was a possibility, but now that the deed was done...she felt herself oddly pleased and excited. "I don't know what to say, mum. Draco didn't tell me anything about this though."

Eloise shrugged elegantly. "Perhaps his mother hasn't let him know yet...or perhaps he wanted it to be a surprise. I do know that Lord Asterley and his wife are having a gathering at their home next month for one of their patronage's...I'd imagine since this would be the first official event for Lord Malfoy and his mother, they will likely receive an invitation. I was planning on attending, I'm not sure what your father's plans are."

"Draco told me he needed special permission from the Headmistress to leave Hogwarts on the weekends."

Eloise nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps I can write your Headmistress a letter, as I think it might be prudent to allow Lord Malfoy the opportunity to attend these functions as etiquette dictates. If he is truly sincere in his desire to formally court you, sweetheart...this would be the first step in that regard."

Georgiana nodded. "I agree...thank you mum for offering to do that."

"Well...that is what I'm here for little dove...to make sure these things get taken care of. Don't you worry...we will make Lord Malfoy a suitable aristocrat so even your Grandmother can't take issue."

"I'm more worried about dad, actually."

"Leave your Father to me."

"How are things with dad?"

Eloise smiled softly. "Better, surprisingly enough. When you'd disappeared, it was very difficult on all of us, but your Father was especially angry. He's never been on board with your magic, it's true...but his anger and guilt was very difficult to deal with...but since you've returned, Phillip has had a change of heart about many things...your magic...our marriage. I know we haven't always had the best marriage, but the one thing your Father and I have always agreed upon, and that's our love for both you and James and just wanting you both to find happiness. Phillip will never force a formal arrangement on you, he wants you to marry for love. That being said, he expects you to be wise with that decision...you have a duty sweetheart, and you need someone to stand with you who understands that duty and supports it."

"I know mum." Georgiana said wistfully. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"Because you have genuine feelings for both young men?" Hermione nodded at her mother in the mirror and Eloise sighed softly. "Then let me ask you a simple question...if there had been no prejudice, no Dark Lord...and you had been able to attend Hogwarts as Georgiana, and not Hermione...do you think Lord Malfoy would have acted in a more welcoming way?"

Georgiana thought about it for a moment, before she sighed sadly and shook her head. "His father would've never allowed Draco to pursue a friendship with me. I'm still Muggle-born despite my heritage, mum."

Eloise's hummed in agreement. "I would tend to agree with that as well. Things have a way of working how they're meant to sweetheart. Lord Malfoy hasn't made good choices, that is true...but I do think that he is remorseful for his choices and wants to make amends."

"I believe that too, mum."

"Well then, perhaps it is good that you both are being forced into taking this slowly. Getting swept up in passion is exciting...but the true test of his commitment to you will be evident in the steps he takes to prove his worthiness."

"He told me tonight that he'd rather not have me share any particulars of the dates I go on with other wizard's...unless they hurt me or try to use me in some way. He said it was his job to protect my honor as it would be if we were formally courting, as in his heart that's where he's at. It took me by surprise, mum...I wasn't expecting Draco to take this all so well."

Eloise smiled slyly, suitably impressed with how Lord Malfoy seemed to be handling this situation. "It would seem his heart is in the right place, and I must say I do agree with the sentiment. As a suitor, and a serious one at that...it would be his right to protect your honor from being besmirched."

"I know." Georgiana said softly. "This all seems so surreal."

Eloise's laughed. "Oh little dove, I'm sure it does. I honestly never expected you to be able to attend school as you are now...and I for one, am glad you are. It will serve to show you exactly what challenges you will face in the years to come should you choose to not take up your Father's mantle and have a life in both worlds. But understand this, should you choose to succeed your Father...it will be far more difficult to move seamlessly between worlds. The expectations on you and whomever your with, will be tremendous."

"That's what I keep thinking about...is it wrong of me to think that I'd rather not be Queen."

Eloise smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not. I would have never chosen this life had it not been chosen for me by my father. But I can't regret any of it because I have you and James...you both are my whole life...and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"I love you mum."

"And I love you my little dove...you've always been my greatest achievement you know. Of all the things I've ever done in my life, raising you into the extraordinary woman I see before me is the greatest of them. Just stay true to your heart, and all will be as it should be."

"I'll try. Goodnight mum."

"Sweet dreams."

And with that the mirror went blank and Georgiana sat back against her pillows and sighed deeply...going over her mother's words again as she got ready for bed. Her mum was right...if she were to decide to become Queen, her life in the Magical world would suffer greatly, and that was something Georgiana wasn't sure she was ready to let go of.


	35. Chapter 35

The following week was fairly uneventful...Georgiana had received an owl from Adrian Pucey asking if the could meet for tea the last Sunday of October and reluctantly, Georgiana had written back and agreed to the date. Another owl had been delivered Saturday morning at breakfast, one in which she didn't recognize, but apparently Draco and his friends in Slytherin had, if the looks on their faces were any indication.

The greater sooty owl was black, and had dark eyes that were beautiful...and seemed to be quite friendly as it hooted at Georgiana playfully as she offered it a piece of bacon before flying off and out to the owlry.

Opening the letter, Georgiana's eyes widened as she read over the contents of the letter...

**_Dear Georgiana, _**

**_I hope it is alright that I address you as such, seeing as we did have the brief opportunity to speak last Saturday. I wanted to send you a quick note to say that it was really nice talking to you. It's not often these days that I get to have such a genuine, simple conversation. Spending time with the Wizengamot I swear, it's like it needs to have its own language, but I do enjoy it if for no other reason than I get a good laugh every day at how ridiculous some of these old Purebloods are...but I digress..._**

**_My lunch with Professor Slughorn was eventful, and he went on and on about you...it was rather endearing. I think if the man was 50 years younger, he might've actually tried to openly court you. As I'm writing this, you can't see the appalled grimace on my face...but it's there nonetheless. (I hope you've already eaten your breakfast too)_**

**_I hope I don't seek to offend you by stating that I've always admired your Gryffindor bravery. I remember back during your third year, how you were always so passionate about helping magical creatures. Do you still have your half-kneazle...I think Crookshanks was his name? That cat was brilliant...he used to follow me around the dungeons...and out on prefect patrol that year...like he was looking for something. I'd often wondered if he ever found what he was looking for..._**

**_But on to the point of this letter...I was hoping that perhaps you might like attend Professor Slughorn's Halloween party on the last Saturday of the month with me. He invited me, and well...I thought it might be nice to have at least one person there I could talk to...and I really did enjoy talking to you this past Saturday. _**

**_My owls name is Leontes...don't laugh...but I have a great fondness for Shakespeare and well...there you go. I think it's why I'd always noticed you back during your first years at Hogwarts. Hermione...the beautiful and virtuous Queen of Sicily. _**

**_Leontes will remain in the owlry, awaiting you reply with hope..._**

**_Terence Higgs_**

Hermione read through the letter several times and found herself smiling despite herself. Terence was very funny...and if what he'd said was true...Crookshanks had taken a liking to him...Crookshanks hadn't liked anyone...even Harry.

Terence was a fan of Shakespeare's works...and that thought made her smile and blush a bit. She had always adored Shakespeare's works...as did her mum...

So lost as she was in her thoughts, Georgiana didn't notice Draco staring at her nor Ginny's look of interest.

"Georgie..." Ginny patted her friend on the arm as she said her name in concern. Georgiana's eyes met her friends and she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Gin...I just got a very interesting letter from someone unexpected."

Ginny nodded. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yes..." Georgiana smiled apologetically as she handed Ginny the letter and watching her friend's eyes widen and she chuckled at the words of the page.

"I remember Terence Higgs a bit. Slytherin, Pureblood, rather a decent chap and a fairly good Seeker. He played fair too...I don't think I ever saw him play anything other than a clean game. He was friendly with Fred too...from what I remember."

Georgiana listened with interest and sighed. "We talked briefly last weekend. He seemed very genuine and nice too."

Ginny smirked knowingly. "You should accept his invitation. There's no reason not to...right?"

Georgiana gave her friend a dubious look before her eyes looked over at the Slytherin table and she could see Draco talking to Blaise about something. "I don't know."

"Georgie, your grandmum wants you to keep your options open. I still can't believe my git of a brother is taking you to a Quidditch match for your first official date...but that's Ron for you."

"It's fine Ginny. Besides, Viktor is supposed to be there and I would like to see him again. Maybe Ronald is just trying to show me that he's matured...and his emotional range has progressed beyond a teaspoon."

Ginny's laugh echoed through the hall, garnering the attention of more than a few interested set of eyes. "Well, we can always hope."

Standing up and grabbing her coat and beaded bag, Georgiana winked to her friend and headed out of the Great Hall...towards the owlry. When she found Terence's owl, she attached a quick note and sent Leontes back to his owner with her reply.

Walking down the steps, Georgiana was met by Draco, who was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Good morning Princess."

"Good morning Draco."

"Everything okay?" Draco asked evenly, but his body seemed a bit tense.

"It's fine. I got an owl from Terence Higgs...I spoke with him briefly last Saturday before our date near the Hogs Head. He was meeting with Professor Slughorn for lunch. He asked to escort me to Professor Slughorn's Halloween Party at the end of October."

Draco nodded and offered Georgiana his arm as they walked back to the castle. He had recognized Terence's owl when it has dropped off the letter for Georgiana...and he was understandably confused as to how Terence Higgs knew Georgiana. Hearing her story, it made his confusion ebb, but Draco realized that he'd likely have another suitor for Georgiana's affections...which made him irritated, but he couldn't show his witch that...not exactly.

"Did you accept his invitation?"

Georgiana smiled impishly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Draco chuckled softly, loving the fire of his Princess. "You're welcome to tell me, love...or not. I won't beg, if that's what you're wondering."

"Not yet anyway."

Draco laughed out loud genuinely for the first time since he could remember. "You're a minx."

"And you're jealous...despite trying very hard not to be which is endearing in its own way, I suppose."

Draco cocked an eyebrow in challenge. "Should I be jealous? Would you prefer it if I was?"

"That's a loaded question and one I'm not sure I should answer in all honesty."

"And why is that, love?"

"Because you're enough of an arrogant prat as it is, if I give you an honest answer, it's just going to serve to make you an ever larger one...and I'm not sure the world needs an ever more arrogant Draco Malfoy."

"You wound me, Princess." Draco smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't care."

"Ah, but you do know better."

"Perhaps...and perhaps I need a reminder, since I'm not going to see you today and apparently I'll have your attention even more divided for the foreseeable future..."

Georgiana place her right hand over her heart in a gesture of mock distress. "And what kind of reminder would you require of me to offer redress against such a grievance, my Lord."

Draco's grin became a bit heated as he did a quick survey of their surroundings and finding them alone, pulled Georgiana against him and captured her lips with his.

He had intended to keep the kiss relatively chaste, but the minute his witch sighed in pleasure and opened her mouth in submission, all bets were off and Draco instantly plundered Georgiana's mouth with his as he deepened the kiss with a growl of need.

Georgiana grasped Draco's hair in her hands as she responded instinctively to the kiss, her stomach swarming with those damn butterflies and her head swimming with desire as every nerve ending in her body ignited in want. Kissing Draco was like lighting a match and watching it burn...it was heat and flame...raw and unyielding in its intensity and left her craving more...

For Draco, he simply couldn't imagine ever wanting anything more than the witch in his arms...she was light, warmth, sunshine wrapped in an exquisite package of perfection and he simply was lost in her...everything about Georgiana just felt right...

After a few minutes, Draco forced himself to pull back with an unhappy groan...while Georgiana chased his lips searching for more of his kisses...placing a few final sweet kisses on her lips, Draco tilted his forehead against his witch's and breathed her in...and when he finally opened his eyes...it was to find blackened sapphire ones staring into his with all the passion he was sure his own were showing in equal measure.

"Should I apologize?" Draco whispered so quietly, Georgiana was almost afraid she didn't hear him correctly.

"Why?"

"For taking liberties."

"I wasn't complaining Draco...on the contrary...I think I was a most willing participant."

Draco smirked softly. "Yes."

Georgiana's face took on a look of confusion as her eyes asked the question her lips couldn't form words to.

"I'm jealous." Draco answered the unspoken query. "I'm trying to be supportive of what needs to be done, but I can't help but feel jealous. I'm not proud of it, and I can't change it love..."

"I know." Georgiana whispered with feeling. "Believe me, I do understand."

Draco sighed and the nodded before pulling back and taking Georgiana's arm back in his and resuming their trek back into the castle. "I believe you do. Are you going to go with Terence to Slughorn's Halloween party?"

Georgiana sighed and then nodded once. "I'm trying to follow my etiquette training and Terence seems like a nice enough bloke, but I can't say I really know enough about him one way or the other."

Draco nodded. "He's not a bad bloke...his family wasn't under the same scrutiny as many of the other Slytherin Pureblood's during the war. That being said, Terence was never close to anyone in our house either. Kept to himself mostly...the only person he seemed to befriend was Roger Davies."

"Fleur's date to the Yule Ball?"

Draco nodded. "They were only a year apart, so yeah. Roger is a solicitor now, from what I understand. Quite a good one too. Terence works in the Ministry, mostly with the members of the Wizengamot...which I'm sure he's told you. What he might've failed to mention was during the war...he worked directly with Mafalda Hopkirk...who was Delores Umbridge's assistant. So just be careful, alright. I know you and Umbridge had a rather volatile history and I'm not sure how much contact Higgs had with her during the war."

Georgiana's eyes widened in shock as she hissed out with disgust at the mention of the vile woman. "He didn't mention that."

"I wouldn't have." Draco offered firmly. "Doesn't necessarily mean anything either...but it's definitely something you should know."

Georgiana nodded in thanks. "I appreciate your telling me Draco."

"Of course." Draco smiled placatingly. "Have a good time today with Weasley...you didn't mention where you were going."

"Quidditch match."

Draco looked a bit shocked, and it made Georgiana smile inwardly. "I'm sorry, you're voluntarily going to a Quidditch match on a date? Did you lose a bet?"

Georgiana smacked Draco's arm in mock irritation, but he only chuckled at her show of annoyance. "No, I didn't lose a bet. Ronald thought it might be nice to go and see Viktor playing for his new team."

"Ah, I had heard that your Bulgarian bon bon was now playing locally for a team...I'm not sure if that's mature of Weasley or just ignorant of Weasley...but no matter. Enjoy the game and try not to act too bored or irritated."

"I'm sure I'll survive." Georgiana rolled her eyes at Draco impudence.

"Well, maybe the Quidditch gods will smile down upon you today and the game will end in under an hour."

Georgiana sighed. "Wouldn't that be a blessing."

"You can only hope, love."

"You're a prat...you know that, right?"

Draco shrugged, completely unrepentant. "But I'm your prat, Princess."

"So you keep telling me."

"And I will keep telling you for as long as you wish me to."

"How is it you can be so endearing and so pompous simultaneously?"

Draco winked. "It's a rare gift, love. One every Malfoy man has in abundance..."

"You're sure it's not a curse." Georgiana quipped back playfully.

"Perhaps you might ask me again this time next year?"

"Why that long?" Georgiana asked curiously.

"Because I might actually have a proper answer for you by then."

Georgiana's laughter filled the hallway leading back to the Great Hall as the two Head Students walked arm in arm...without a seeming care in the world.


	36. Chapter 36

Georgiana had left Draco shortly afterwards and walked down to Hogsmeade to wait for Ronald to take her on their date...and she was understandably nervous about it. Back during their sixth year when she was still Hermione, all she had wanted was for Ronald to notice her, to see her as something other than his bookish best friend. When he'd snogged Lavender after the Quidditch match against Slytherin, Georgiana remembered with painful clarity how hurt and betrayed she'd felt. For the rest of the year, and even until Ronald had abandoned them while they were on the run...she had hoped that perhaps there might come a day when the stars would align and the two of them might make a real go at having a proper relationship...despite her upbringing.

There were many things she'd liked about Ronald...and quite a few things that got on her nerves, but he tried harder than anyone she knew, except Harry, to do the right thing. He wasn't the smartest wizard...but he was kind and funny and had a good heart.

Draco had made a good point when he'd said that there would always be that 'what if' feeling, because of how things went down after the war had ended. The differences between Draco and Ronald were like night and day...but the one thing Georgiana held onto was that Ronald was her best friend, and even though her appearance was altered a bit, she was still the same person inside...she just wasn't sure if that person and Ronald Weasley were compatible long term.

Georgiana wasn't exactly thrilled about spending their first date at a Quidditch Match, but perhaps she was looking at this from the wrong perspective. There would be other people there, a cushion of sorts...it definitely might make things easier...at least at first. Georgiana knew that Ronald wasn't a wizard comfortable with showing his emotions, but the fact that he was working with Fleur and trying to move out of his comfort zone for her, said a lot. Georgiana couldn't help but feel flattered that Ronald would want to try so hard.

When she heard the crack of apparition, Georgiana looked up and saw Ronald smiling and walking towards her. He had something in his hand and as he got a bit closer, she could see it was a flower of some kind. Smiling to herself, Georgiana couldn't help but think that a year or two ago...if Ron had done something like this...she would've been a swooning, grinning idiot. Now she felt pleased, but wondered why she didn't feel more excited about the day ahead.

"Hello Ron."

"Hey Mione...I mean Georgiana..." Ron shook his head in embarrassment but Georgiana was quick to reassure him.

"Look Ron, if you want to call me Mione...that's alright with me."

Ron's face lit up as he smiled in relief. "Really?"

"Sure." Georgiana smiled in reassurance. "Or you can call me Georgie if that's easier too. Ginny has taken to calling me that and James, my brother, uses that nickname too."

Ron nodded. "I guess I could try Georgie."

"Okay."

"I brought this for you." Ron handed her a single red rose which Georgiana thought was quite romantic...and she took it with a soft smile.

"Thank you Ron, it's very pretty." Taking a small whiff of the rose, Georgiana was surprised at how potent it smelled for a single bloom.

"I placed a preservation charm on it so it will stay fresh for a while."

"That was very thoughtful of you...so where are we headed?"

"I got us a portkey to just outside of Cornwall. From there it's a small apparition jump to the stadium."

"Is Harry meeting us there?"

Ron nodded and offered Georgiana his hand, which she took, as he pulled a large bronze key out of his trouser pocket.

"This is set to go off in about a minute."

Georgiana grabbed the key and after a bit, felt the pull of the portkey as it sent them just outside of Cornwall. When they arrived, Ron side-apparated them to the Falcons stadium, just outside Falmouth...which was in the middle of nowhere.

The stadium however, and the surrounding area was filled to the brim with witches and wizards from all over. The Falcons were playing the Appleby Arrows...and Georgiana had no idea who was on what team...save for Viktor.

As they made their way into the stadium, all eyes were on the duo and Georgiana couldn't help but feel a bit awkward at the attention, although Ron didn't seem to mind at all. He'd actually taken her arm within his and kept her close to his side, which had been surprising, but not unwelcome.

When they got to their seats, Georgiana was surprised to see that they were box seats in the center of the stadium. Giving Ron a questioning look, he just grinned sheepishly before whispering into her ear, "They were a perk from the owner of the Falcons."

Georgiana nodded in understanding before her eyes settled on Harry, who was standing near the far end of the box talking to someone she didn't recognize.

"Harry." Georgiana said in excitement and saw Harry's smile widen as he rushed over and enveloped her into a fierce hug.

"Hey Georgie, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. A bit surprised to find myself at a Quidditch match, but I am excited to see Viktor after all this time."

Harry nodded. "The owner of the Falcons offered us these seats, but I had to admit...I was a bit surprised when Ron told me he'd invited you. You've never really cared for Quidditch."

"No...this is true, but it will be nice to spend some time with my two best friends."

"Ginny wasn't none too happy about not being able to come today."

"No, I don't imagine she was." Georgiana giggled softly. "Ginny misses you, you know? I think it's quite difficult for her to be in school while you're out playing Auror. Have you two discussed what you're going to do when she graduates?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not in so many words. I just want Ginny to concentrate on her schooling and have a good last year, free from all the life and death drama that has plagued our relationship."

Georgiana smiled at her best friend, shaking her head in admonishment. "Harry, need I remind you that you've chosen to become an Auror...your relationship will be filled with life and death drama. I don't think Ginny minds, as I know she loves you and will stand by whatever choices you make for your future. But you need to decide if a future with Ginny is what you want."

Harry ran his hand over the back of his neck as he contemplated Georgiana's words. "I know, and I do want a future with Ginny. I want to marry her, have a family with her...but we are so young Georgie and I just wonder if we should give it more time."

"Well, I'm not the best person to ask about that mind you...but Harry, our lives have never been normal. I think we've aged more in the past two years than most people do in a lifetime. If your heart is telling you that Ginny is who you want to be with, then you shouldn't second guess it."

Harry nodded before giving his best friend a knowing look. "What about you? You're dating Ron, Malfoy...and Ginny told me about Pucey..."

"Terence Higgs is escorting me to Slughorn's Halloween Party at the end of October too."

"Really?"

"Yes...I met him in Hogsmeade and we had a nice conversation. He's actually very funny, and if his letter is to be believed, Crookshanks used to follow him around on perfect rounds our third year. Crookshanks didn't like anyone."

"I know." Harry smirked. "I don't know much about Higgs, other than he works with the Wizengamot. Ron isn't going to be happy you know?"

Georgiana sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who, what?" Ron asked, as he came over from where he had been talking to someone that Georgiana didn't recognize.

"I'll tell you later Ron, if that's alright. Let's just enjoy the game, okay?"

Ron's face took on a unsure quality but he nodded reluctantly. "Sure Georgie, we have all day to talk. The game should be starting soon and I for one am hoping the Falcons win. I have 10 galleons on the game."

Georgiana shook her head in exasperation. "Ronald! You shouldn't bet your money indiscriminately."

"It's fine...I've actually been doing pretty well this season with our betting pool in the Auror office. I've won almost 60 galleons so far, so it's all good."

Georgiana's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she wisely decided to keep her opinions to herself. It didn't take long for the teams to be introduced and when Viktor came out on his Firebolt, the crowd cheered along with Georgiana. She had to admit, it would be good to see Viktor after all this time...she hadn't written to him al all since before they went on the run...and her thoughts had drifted to him quite a bit...wondering if he was safe. Viktor was from a noted Pureblood Bulgarian Family, and as such...she'd imagined that Voldemort might've tried to recruit him at some point had the war moved beyond Britain's borders in earnest. Thankfully, it had never gotten that far...but the fear had been there and she was glad to see that Viktor was still doing what he loved.

When the whistle sounded and the game commenced, Georgiana stood with Ron and Harry...watching the players fly around the Quidditch Pitch in earnest. She had never understood the fascination that was Quidditch, but James had been quite intrigued and had begged Harry to take him to a proper game at some point. Smiling to herself, Georgiana realized that her brother would most likely end up loving the sport. James was an excellent athlete after all...Polo, rugby, rowing, cricket...there wasn't a sport James wasn't good at.

Georgiana couldn't help but allow her mind to drift a bit as she thought about all the times James had tried to get her to engage in sport with him when they were younger, and how abysmal she had been when she'd tried to keep up with her baby brother. The only thing Georgiana had ever been good at was horseback riding. She could ride side saddle, dressage, western...it didn't matter. Her favorite horse, Bicca...was a beautiful black Arabian that her Father had bought for her eighth birthday. She had done some riding this past summer round Sandringham...and she did miss her riding time.

The cheers from the crowd brought Georgiana back to her senses and as she looked out onto the pitch, it appeared that Viktor had caught sight of the snitch and was chasing it, the Arrows seeker trailing behind just slightly. As both seekers turned their brooms downward and dove for the snitch, Georgiana felt her breath hitch in fear, but there had been little to worry about. Viktor flattened his body along his broom and did a 360 barrel roll, before he pulled up with the snitch in his hand. The crowd cheered loudly, and Ron surprisingly was clapping and cheering along with them. When Georgiana gave Harry a questioning look, he leant over and whispered in her ear... "Ron's happy cause he won the betting pool again."

Rolling her eyes and nodding, Georgiana followed Harry and Ron as they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch to congratulate the winning team.

When the three members of the Golden Trio moved out to the team locker rooms, they were spotted by the press, which started yelling and snapping pictures. Ron pulled Georgiana closer to his side, as they moved through the fray to the other side of the locker rooms, where the Falcons team was located. After about 20 minutes, Viktor walked out, freshly showered and smiling widely as he came over and picked Georgiana up into a fierce hug, which she returned with aplomb.

"It's good to see you Viktor."

"Vors mez asv vell." Viktor said happily, as he set Georgiana down and smiled widely at her. "Youz look asz bit changed...but itz a good look forz you."

Blushing a bit, Georgiana could help but notice the way Viktor was looking at her. He had always been so sweet and kind, and he had told her many times her fourth year that he thought she was pretty...but the way he was looking at her now seemed to be a bit more heated.

"You look good too Viktor. Congratulations on catching the snitch."

Viktor shrugged like it was no big deal. "Harryz told mez you vould be here today. I thought youz vould appreciate it ifz I caught snitch quickly. I'z do know howv you feelz about game."

Georgiana laughed joyfully as she smiled at Viktor in gratitude. "Then I thank you kind sir, for sparing me."

Viktor chuckled. "Wouldz you be agreeing to have dinner wiz me soon? I vould love to see you?"

Georgiana nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that very much. I'm back at Hogwarts, but owl me, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Viktor nodded and looked up to see Ron Weasley glaring at him...raising an eyebrow at the other wizard, Viktor took his Mila's hand and gave it a small kiss. "I vill owl youz soon, my Mila."

Georgiana nodded and smiled softly at Viktor's name for her. She wasn't inclined to have him call her by her given name as Georgiana was just as difficult to say as Hermione was...and she had always been quite enamoured of Viktor's pet name for her.

"I'm looking forward to it. Congratulations again and we will talk soon?"

Viktor nodded and gave Harry a quick pat on the back before leaving with his teammates to celebrate their win. When Georgiana turned back around she didn't miss the unhappy look on Ronald's face and she couldn't help but grimace inwardly. Moving over quickly, she took Ron's hand and taking the hint, they moved out of the stadium with Harry following closely.

When the arrived at the apparition point, Georgiana gave Harry and quick peck on the cheek and made him promise to owl her soon...which he did before he left, leaving her and Ron alone.

"So where to now?" Georgiana queried softly.

"I thought we could go to Diagon Alley and say hello to George before going to get dinner?"

Georgiana nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Ron took Georgiana's hand and together they disapparated back to Diagon Alley. Once they'd arrived, the twosome made their way to George's joke shop, and Georgiana was surprised at all the shops that had reopened since the end of the war. The last time she had been in Diagon Alley was right before they had broken into Gringotts and the irony wasn't lost on her at all.

Ron, noticing her discomfort, squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's changed a lot since the end of the war. You should have seen how awful it looked in the weeks after the final battle."

Georgiana nodded, looking down at her wand with a grimace. She still had Bellatrix's wand, as hers had been lost at Malfoy Manor when they had been taken prisoner. Bellatrix's wand was still quite stubborn and didn't want to work properly for her, and it was the main reason she hadn't been able to cast her Patronus effectively at will (except for the one time), a fact that she hadn't wanted to share with Draco.

Georgiana had been very careful in only using the wand when she needed to in class, and so far no one had seemed to notice the difference. But the truth was, she hated this wand, and desperately wanted another one.

Sighing sadly, Georgiana looked down the alley and noticed that Ollivanders shop was open. Tugging on Ronald's hand, she pulled him towards the wand shop, ignoring his questioning look.

Once they were inside, Ron pulled her into his embrace and whispered into her ear. "Why are we in here?"

Georgiana held up Bellatrix's wand with a pained look. "I need a new wand...I can't keep using this one, it doesn't really work properly for me."

Ron's face paled significantly as he looked down at the curved wand that Georgie was holding. "Blimey, Georgie! I didn't know you still were using that wand!"

Georgiana shrugged helplessly. "I didn't come to Diagon Alley before school started as Harry and Ginny got my books and supplies for me. I hadn't really given it much thought, but I've been having a few issues with some of my spells...the Patronus though as been the most obvious. I was able to cast it that one time but since then...nothing."

Ron nodded and was about to speak when Mr. Ollivander came out from the back of the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Miss Kensington...welcome. How can I help you today?"

Georgiana walked over to the counter and placed Bellatrix's wand down and watched as Ollivander's face paled and then cleared in understanding.

"You need a new wand my dear, yes?"

Georgiana nodded. "I really do...and I know I should've come in sooner."

Ollivander smiled in reassurance. "No matter, my dear...let's try and find you something more appropriate, shall we?"

"That would be most welcome, Mr. Ollivander."

The wandmaker went into the back of the shop and levitated several boxes out for Georgiana to look through, but after 30 minutes she still hadn't found a wand that seemed to work for her. Ollivander seemed a bit perplexed as they had tried wands of Acacia, Applewood, Alder, Vinewood, Beech, Chestnut, Fir and Hazel...but none seemed to be a good match.

"This is a conundrum." Ollivander said softly as he pondered the witch before him before nodding to himself and moving back into the farthest reaches of the store, taking out a box that looked to be very old.

"This wand was made by my ancestor, Geraint Ollivander over 800 years ago and is one of the rarest wands ever produced."

When the wandmaker opened the box, Georgiana's breath hitched at the wand in the box. The Wood was dark and the handle had a beautiful Fleur de Lis on the end, which swirled towards a tapered end. Georgiana looked at Ollivander questioningly.

"What kind of wand is this?"

Ollivander sighed softly and took the wand carefully out of the box. "This is a wand made of Elder wood."

Georgiana's eyes widened and she heard Ron's breath next to hers hitch in shock. "The Wand made of Elder is a rare thing indeed. As you both know, the original Elder wand was legendary, and Elder Wood is the rarest of all. It was often rumored to be unlucky, and is said to be trickier to Master than any other kind of wand. It contains raw, powerful magic...but will scorn any owner who is not the superior of his or her company...most of the superstitions of Elder Wands are based in fallacy, but the truth remains that only a truly special and unique witch or wizard will find its match with an Elder Wand. And when such a pairing occurs, it is a sign of that witch or wizard being marked for a great destiny. The core of this wand was the rarest core ever given...a golden Phoenix feather."

The look on Ollivander's face was knowing and Georgiana felt the hairs on the back of her head stand at attention before she took the wand in her grasp and felt the power of the wand radiating up through her entire being as she gasped in wonder at the warmth and rightness of the wand. Ollivander bowed humbly and even Ron looked awed as Georgiana smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes as she gripped the wand tightly in her right hand.

"This feels..." The words got stuck in her throat as she smiled widely.

"In all my years, I'd never thought that I would be the one to see this wand given. You are destined for truly great things, Miss Kensington."

Georgiana's smile was blinding as she pulled out her beaded bag, but Ollivander held his hand up and shook his head in refusal. "The wand is yours, my dear. Use it well and remember to keep striving for greatness...and the wand will help you to achieve that which you seek."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander and would you please dispose of Bellatrix's wand for me, as I'd rather not see it again. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course my dear, have no worry I will take care of it."

Georgiana nodded her thanks and together, she and Ron left Ollivander's and headed for George's joke shop.

"That's pretty impressive Georgie," Ron said softly, "are you going to tell anyone about getting a new wand?"

Georgiana considered the question for a moment before shaking her head. "Probably not. I need some time to work with it and I'd rather not deal with people's speculation. I'll tell Harry of course...but I don't think anyone's noticed that I've been using Bellatrix's wand. If Draco has, he hasn't said anything about it."

Ron grimaced as his lips pursed in an angry line. "Probably just as well, I doubt he'd want to bring it up anyway."

Georgiana thought about that for a moment before nodding her head. "I can't imagine it would be an easy conversation to have and we haven't really had a frank conversation about that night."

"I just don't get it Georgie, and before you get upset with me just hear me out okay?"

Georgiana nodded, wondering just how Ron was going to deal with this...and knowing that this could go one of two ways...either really badly or surprising better than anticipated.

"Malfoy was a prejudiced git, and I'm not convinced he isn't still. He's asked for your forgiveness and because you have such a good, kind heart...you've given it to him. Harry told me about the bond...and despite that, I'm not sure you and Malfoy are a good fit. He's not a good wizard, Georgie. He spent six years taunting you and watched you being tortured by his crazed aunt. I know you want to give him a chance, and I'm not going to tell you not to...but I just think that a person who's done the hateful things he's done, isn't capable of changing so quickly no matter what the reason. So just be careful and don't take everything at face value. I could get you some veritaserum you know...and maybe ask the ferret if he'd take it to prove he's not a lying git."

Georgiana smiled at Ron...knowing in her heart that he was truly concerned with her well being.

"Believe me when I tell you Ron that I've asked myself all these questions a million times. Forgiveness is hard, but forgetting is even harder. Draco's done some horrible things, and many of them were done under duress, but you're right that many weren't. You and I have a history, wouldn't you agree?"

Ron nodded, looking a bit confused by the change of subject. "Yeah, we do."

"Would you say that our history has always been positive?"

Ron thought about this for a moment and then shook his head. "No, we've had our share of disagreements."

"We have. You didn't like me at first but eventually we became friends. Third year both you and Harry turned on me over the Firebolt broom incident, Fourth year there was the Yule Ball...Sixth year, the whole debacle with Lavender and then the time we were out on the run...and you left. I know it was the horcrux Ron, but you've always been a bit mental about my friendship with Harry and I've never understood why. Harry is a brother, like James is to me...It's never been anything more than that. I've never had any expectations of Draco, at least not consciously. His behavior hurt yes, but the hurt was more superficial because I didn't allow myself to genuinely care for him like I did with you. The hard part was, I couldn't be me...not the real me and I'd often wondered what might've happened if I'd been allowed to just be Georgiana and not Hermione Granger. Being back at Hogwarts in my own skin has been liberating but confusing for me. It's like a lumos being shined onto my life and I am finally seeing things clearly for the first time. If the war hadn't happened, if I had gone through all seven years as Hermione Granger, I would've left Hogwarts and gone back to my life as Georgiana Kensington and that would have been it...but now, I get to choose my path and it's scary Ron. I don't know what to do."

Ron enveloped his best friend into a hug, realizing how difficult this had all been for her. "You're right, I was a git too. Maybe an even bigger git because on some level I knew you had feelings for me, and I went after Lavender anyway. As for what happened with Harry when we were out on the run, I am sorry Georgie. I shouldn't have left you both, and I can't take that back."

"I know Ron. I get it, I really do. That horcrux was evil and fed on our worst fears. Can you imagine what life must've been like for Draco living with Voldemort in his home for over a year? Having a father who was abusive and hateful like Lucius was? How was Draco supposed to grow up being any different than what he was? How can we judge someone based on the fact that we had loving parents and good role models? Would you and I have been strong enough to walk away from our family's if our situations were reversed? I can't answer that in all honesty and I don't think you can either. You have siblings, as do I. Draco only had himself. That's a truly lonely place to be with no one to hold you together and give you hope. I think it's easier to hate sometimes, but it's better to forgive and move on. I've seen a different side to Draco this year, and I'm trying to keep an open mind, and I'm very grateful that you've decided to put your own feelings aside for my benefit Ron. It means a great deal to me."

Ron sighed, but nodded. "I'm trying, I really am and it's not easy. I don't trust him and I don't like him and I like him being around you even less. But I care for you Georgie and I want to be with you in whatever way that ends up being. I'm hoping you'll choose to be with me, and I'm trying to do my part."

Georgiana smiled at her friend. "I know Ronald and that means the world to me."

Ron grasped Georgiana's hand softly and pulled her into his embrace. "Can I kiss you?"

Georgiana blushed but nodded, so Ron bent his head down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't forced or hurried and Georgiana felt herself smiling inwardly at how sweet Ron could be when he wanted to be. When the kiss ended, Ron's cheeks were a bit pink but his smile was blinding as he took her arm into his own and led her over into George's shop from the back alleyway so they could finish the rest of their day together.


	37. Chapter 37

Their date had ended when Ron had escorted Georgiana back to Hogwarts after dinner and they'd said their goodbyes at the entrance to the castle. Georgiana had watched Ron walk back to Hogsmeade, all the while contemplating their first official date and wondering where things would go from here.

Ron had surprisingly, been a perfect gentleman throughout the entire date. He'd been thoughtful, chivalrous and sweet...which made Georgiana feel even more conflicted than she had before their date. She cared for Ron a lot, but what she didn't know was whether or not that caring translated to something long-lasting. There was so much history with Ron...just like there was with Draco, and while most of it was good...there were some things that gave Georgiana pause. The biggest one being how Ron would handle the demands of Royal life long term, and if he'd have the patience and temperament for it.

Shaking her head out of her morbid thoughts, Georgina walked back into the castle and headed directly for the eighth year's common room. Luckily when she arrived, Professor Snape was elsewhere so she said the password and moved into the common room...noticing that it was empty and breathing a sigh of relief. She had missed Draco today...but really didn't want to see him tonight, after spending the day with Ron...it just didn't sit right with her.

Walking into her room and removing her coat and shoes, Georgiana went straight for her side dresser and grabbed her two-way mirror calling out for her mum, but it wasn't her mother's face that ended up looking back at her.

"Daddy? How are you?"

Phillip smiled benevolently at his daughter, seeing the tension in her face and wondering what was going on. "I'm well poppet, but it seems you're a bit tense this evening. Is everything alright?"

Georgiana nodded and sat down on her bed, as she held the mirror aloft with a bit of wandless magic. "I'm alright. I went on my date today with Ronald, which went better than expected."

Phillip nodded, but his lips were pursed as if he'd bit into something sour. "Your Mother has shared a few things, and I must say, I've been reluctantly impressed with what I've heard so far. How are you handling all these sudden changes?"

Georgiana shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy...there are some days I just wish I could've come back as Hermione, glamour and all. I understand Grandmother wanting me to have this opportunity, and I'm ever so grateful for it...but I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"In what way exactly? Is someone there not giving you the deference you deserve?"

Georgiana couldn't help but giggle at her father's audacity. "Daddy, I love you, but you're such an elitist snob."

Phillip's facial expression was priceless as he gaped as his daughter's admonishment. "Daughter, I am an elitist and yes, perhaps a snob...but I am also your Father who loves you more than anything in this world. It is my job to protect you...a fact I think you sometimes forget to acknowledge properly. You are formidable, brave and extraordinary to be certain...but it is my responsibility as your Father to make sure that you are treated with the respect you are owed as my daughter and Heir."

Georgiana sighed and nodded at the reprimand. "I'm sorry Daddy, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful and no...everyone has been most obliging these past couple of months. I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed is all. Does Grandmother really expect me to entertain the idea of an indefinite number of suitors who wish to court me?"

Phillip chuckled at the look of palpable disgust on his daughter's face. "Indefinite?"

Georgiana nodded again. "Besides Ronald and Draco...I've received formal requests from Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, and something tells me that Viktor just might try and pursue something now that he's living in England."

"The Quidditch Player...the one you went to the Yule Ball with?"

Georgiana smiled impishly. "Yes...I'd forgotten that you were impressed with his background."

Phillip nodded. "He was the consummate gentleman from what you'd shared, and seemed to genuinely like you for you, and not for any other reason. You did mention he would spend hours watching you study. That showed me right there that the young man values knowledge and is supportive of your interests. I would like to meet him formally if he wishes to court you."

"Daddy! That's not fair! You can't show that kind of preference, what kind of message will that send to Draco or Ronald?"

Phillip smirked at his daughter. "If your would be suitors can't handle a bit of competition, that is not my problem poppet. I must say that I was actually surprised that Lord Malfoy followed through on his request to reinstate his family's titles. Your mother did confirm today that Lord Asterley sent out a formal invite for His Grace and his mother to attend their patronage event on the last Saturday of the month, which is Halloween."

"You're going to attend, aren't you?"

"You know me too well. Don't worry though, your mother will be there to act as a buffer and I find I'm intrigued by the prospect of your childhood tormentor having to eat crow by venturing into our world."

"You're impossible Daddy. Please don't do anything untoward?"

Phillip sighed. "I am the consummate gentleman as you well know poppet, and I will try my best to be welcoming to His Grace, should he decide to honor us with his presence."

There was a bit of a pause before Georgiana asked softly, "Daddy? Would you be disappointed in me if I decided not to succeed you?"

Phillip shook his head firmly. "My daughter, after everything you've been through and sacrificed... my only wish for your future is for you to find your life's happiness with whomever you wish to stand beside you. I could never be disappointed in you and if you decided to not follow in my footsteps, then that is your choice. But before you make that decision, you need to ask yourself a very important question..."

"And what is that?"

"Where can you do the most good...Where can you make the biggest impact and effect the greatest change that you want to see. I know you poppet, better that you think I do. You've always wanted to change the world and the question you need to ask yourself is how is the best way to do that."

"I do want to make a difference. I got a new wand today...I've been using Bellatrix's wand for the past few months and I hadn't realized how much it had affected me until recently."

Phillip's face paled in horror. "Why did you not say something beforehand? We could've gone and got you a new one before term started."

"I honestly didn't think about it, which sounds mental I know. With all the changes happening, it was just another thing added to the list."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to do something about it. This new wand, it's a good fit?"

Georgiana nodded and explained to her Father a bit about wandlore and what Ollivander had shared with her. After a few minutes of contemplation, Phillip spoke. "I think you've always been destined for greatness, but you'll need to decide what that greatness entails and what it looks like for you. Don't settle poppet, and don't allow anyone to ever make you feel as if you're not the most precious jewel in the world. Do you remember what your mother used to tell you as a child?"

Georgiana smiled and nodded. "Of all the Crown Jewels that have ever been or ever will be, you are the brightest of them all. Don't ever allow anyone to diminish your brilliance, but find someone who can sparkle and shine with you."

Phillip nodded in return. "Your Mother has always been very wise poppet and in this she was and is absolutely correct. Whomever stands with you must be able to edify your sparkle, but never take away from it. You are the most precious Crown Jewel, poppet. You always have been and always will be."

Georgiana felt tears well behind her eyes as she swallowed heavily and smiled tremulously at her Father, who's eyes were shining with love and pride.

"I love you Daddy."

"And I love you poppet...more than anyone or anything in my life. Now get some sleep and I will let your Mother know you called."

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight poppet, sweet dreams."

Georgiana waved her hand and the image of her Father faded as she sat back and contemplated over their conversation. Shaking her head at her Father's cheek, she couldn't help but giggle at his clear preference for a suitable suitor...before she groaned in frustration thinking about the fact that her Father was going to be putting Draco through his paces. At least her mum would be there to intercede, which was something. Flopping back onto her pillows, Georgiana stared at the canopy over her bed, lost in her own thoughts before she finally succumbed to slumber.


	38. Chapter 38

As October began to wane, it was clear to Georgiana that she indeed was going to have to deal with another suitor for her affections. The Daily Prophet had published an article the day after the Quidditch Match that showed pictures of her with Harry and Ronald and well as Viktor...the caption reading '**_Golden Princess and her many Suitors' _**which had Ginny laughing like a banshee in the Great Hall that Sunday Morning and Georgiana glaring at her best girlfriend in amused disgust.

A few days later Viktor's owl had dropped off a very large bouquet of flowers...perfect white roses that smelled heavenly, which Georgiana had thought quite fitting considering the meaning of the flower itself. The symbol of purity, heaven and the desire to be worthy of one's affections. She couldn't help but inhale the sweet perfume of the flowers and when her gaze raised and locked onto the grey ones staring at her from across the room, she blushed in embarrassment before setting the flowers down.

The note that had accompanied the flowers was also sweet and to the point. Viktor had expressed his joy at seeing her at his Quidditch game and his hope that she might give them a chance to spend time together now that he was in England full-time for Quidditch. His schedule was fairly full for the next month, but he was hoping that perhaps he could take her to dinner the second Saturday in November. Between Pucey, Higgs, Viktor, Ron and Draco...Georgiana was beginning to wonder if she would be able to keep up with her studies. Finishing top of her year was still her priority after all.

The response she sent back to Viktor had been in the affirmative of course, and truth be told, she was looking forward to spending some time with him. He had always been a very close friend, and she was hopeful if nothing else, they could continue their friendship.

Draco had pouted for a few days and then seemed to finally get over his errant jealousy. He'd still hadn't told her about his invitation to Lord Asterley's gala and Georgiana had to wonder why he hadn't brought it up. Perhaps he was just worried about it and didn't want to worry her in the process, but it didn't stop her from wondering just how he would be able to cope without some frame of reference into the Muggle Aristocracy.

Georgiana's fears were unfounded however, as Draco had been studying diligently on his own thanks to his mother's efforts on his behalf. Narcissa had contacted her sister Andromeda when Draco had owled her back in September and despite their differences and very rocky relationship, Andromeda had realized that Draco was sincere in his desire to learn more about the Muggle world and the Aristocracy so she offered what assistance she was able to.

Her late husband Ted Tonks was a Muggle-born wizard and as such he'd known all about the inner workings of the Muggle government and Parliment. He was actually quite obsessed with politics in general, Muggle and Wizarding so Andromeda had several past issues of the London Times as well as some books on the Royal Family's history. She had sent them to Narcissa with the promise of more to come and Lady Malfoy had been effusive in her thanks, realizing that for all their differences, she and Andromeda were the last of the Black Family...and that still meant something to both of them.

Andromeda had done what she could and Draco had holed himself in his room going over the information with a fine tooth comb. Some of the rules of etiquette were quite similar to what he'd grown up knowing and again he was surprised that the Wizarding Aristocracy and its Muggle counterpart were fairly compatible.

The formal dress was a different issue altogether and the still life photos that his aunt had sent him made his face turn up into a repulsed sneer. Long coat-tailed jackets, morning suits, formal tuxedos which weren't horrible, but definitely not as classic as formal Wizard's robes. Draco had sent for his House Elf and had her take his current measurements for his mother, who promised to have a complete set of Muggle suits and formal wear set aside for him by the end of the month.

Draco had been reluctant to share with Georgiana his pending introduction into High Muggle Society, because if he fucked it up, he didn't want to disappoint his witch. But as the time approached, he'd wondered about the wisdom of that line of thinking.

Draco had also been surprised at how amenable the Headmistress had been about allowing him to leave the school, almost as if she'd been expecting the request...which Draco had thought odd, but he didn't dwell on it too heavily as he was just grateful to be allowed the freedom to do so.

As Halloween fast approached, Draco had spent most of his free time with Georgiana studying in the library, primarily at her insistence. She was stressing over the fact that she wasn't as ahead in her studies as normal...which had made Draco chuckle when he'd politely asked how far along she was currently. Apparently being only a week ahead of her assignments was not good enough for his over-achieving witch. So he decided to be supportive and a small study group had formed in the library with he, Georgiana, Longbottom, Theo, Blaise and Daphne. Pansy had come once, then proclaimed that it was too boring for her and promptly left to do her own studying elsewhere.

On the Sunday morning before Halloween, Georgiana had awoken with a headache and a desire to just spend the day abed, but she had a date today with Adrian Pucey for tea at two o'clock that afternoon at Madam Puddifoots, much to her chagrin. Using her wand to cast a tempus, Georgiana realized that she had just enough time to get showered, dressed and make it down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After her shower, Georgiana dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, black boots and a deep purple V-necked cashmere sweater that had long, fitted sleeves and was quite form fitting. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Georgiana sighed at how tired she seemed to look, all the while pulling her hair back into a long ponytail and trying to even out her skin tone with some moisturizer and a light dusting of blush and lip gloss.

When she finally made her way out of her room, she wasn't surprised to see Draco waiting for her...well, he was sitting on the couch reading a book as he always seemed to do...but when he heard her walk into the room, he closed the book and stood up...sauntering over with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?"

Georgiana shrugged. "About as well as expected. If I didn't have that date with Pucey today, I think I might've just stayed in bed and slept the day away."

Draco chuckled but his smirk was a bit wicked and his eyes gleamed with something that made Georgiana's breath hitch.

"Now that sounds like an brilliant plan, and definitely something to look forward to."

"What makes you think you'll be sharing my bed, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's grin was predatory as he moved closer to Georgiana and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. The feel of Draco against her always made her blush and her stomach swarm with butterflies. "A wizard can dream, can't he?"

"And do your dreams entail sleeping the day away?" Georgiana bit back playfully.

"My dreams would not be fit for public consumption, Princess."

"That is too bad, as I'm a huge fan of research."

Draco chortled in amusement as he shook his head fondly at his witch. "I suppose you will just have to table your insatiable curiosity for a more appropriate time, as I believe we are late for breakfast and need to get you fed, yes?"

"Fine, be that way if you must."

"While seeing you pout is adorable Princess, it's not going to sway me from my stance. I intend on being a proper gentleman until such a time as I no longer have to be."

Georgiana gave Draco a confused look. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"It means, that as long as you are courting other wizards including myself, I will remain respectful of your virtue and reputation. However, when the time comes that you hopefully choose me and me alone...then you have my word that anything you ask of me shall be yours."

"Anything?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Not exactly, I'm just not sure how to take that."

"You aren't the kind of witch to ask for things indiscriminately Princess...therefore, I firmly believe that anything you might demand of me would only be something that would seek to make you feel more secure, or informed...and since I don't intend to have secrets from you, I don't see a problem with that declaration. I would hope as time progresses, and we learn more about each other, that our relationship will progress naturally. For now, I am just happy to take your lead."

"You are handling this so well Draco, it amazes me."

Draco shrugged as they made their way towards the Great Hall. "I'm a wizard who knows what he wants and as such, I'm learning patience."

"And humility?"

"Touché love...but yes, I suppose a bit of humility never hurt anyone."

Georgiana laughed as they entered the Great Hall and she didn't miss the interested looks being sent their way. "Well, I do admit it was a word I would never ascribed to you in the past."

"I don't think anyone would've, Princess. Go eat breakfast and if it's alright, I'd like to speak with you after?"

Georgiana nodded, feeling a bit worried. "Is everything alright?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "I just need some advice is all."

"Is this about this upcoming Saturday?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he nodded again. "Why am I not surprised that you know, but yes...it is."

"Okay, let's take a walk around the Black Lake?"

"Sounds like a plan." Draco bowed formally and watched as Georgiana went to sit down with her friends before heading over to the Slytherin table where Theo and Blaise were waiting for him.

When Draco sat down next to Blaise and across from Theo, his friends both gave him looks of amusement. Plating his food, Draco waited patiently until Theo finally decided to speak up.

"So, you're really going to go to this Muggle soirée this weekend?"

Draco sighed before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Yes Theodore, I'm attending with my mother, and frankly based on what I've read so far...the Muggle Aristocracy isn't much different than what we've grown up with."

"Such as?" Blaise asked with a touch of sarcasm, causing Draco to glare at his friend's impudence.

"Overfamiliarity is is heavily frowned upon, asking personal questions of any kind is also considered déclassé...punctuality, unannounced home visits, bringing a gift to a dinner party for the host, strict table manners (knife in the right hand, fork in the left with prongs downward), waiting for your host to start eating, and all the other formal table manners we grew up adhering to...and while titles can be passed down to female heirs in the Muggle world, it is a fairly new concept. The only issue I found disconcerting was the Muggle dress code for men. The suits and formal wear are a bit different than what we're used to. It's going to take some time for me to become acquainted with the more subtle nuances of the Muggle Aristocracy."

Theo nodded, reluctantly impressed as he listened to Draco's explanation. "You know, the Nott Family was entitled by the English Crown around six hundred years ago. Not that I'd ever thought about using those titles, but if you needed me to, I suppose I could offer my moral support."

Draco and Blaise both looked at Theo in astonishment, before Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke lowly. "That's kind of you Theo, but not strictly necessary."

Theo shrugged. "The offer stands nonetheless."

"I'll keep it in mind. Do you know what the formal title your family held?"

"I believe it was a Marquess of some kind. I'd have to look into it."

Draco nodded. "Well, it might be interesting."

"Maybe." Theo quipped back, but his eyes gave him away as Draco could see him seriously considering the idea.

"So, your witch knows your plans?" Blaise asked with interest.

Draco nodded again. "She does, which probably shouldn't have come as a surprise."

"But it did?"

"Yes, it did. But I had made the decision to tell her today, hence we are going for a walk around the lake after breakfast."

"Isn't her date with Pucey today?" Theo asked warily.

"Yes, it is. I'm debating whether to have my personal elf follow her, disillusioned of course...but I'm not convinced that wouldn't come back and haunt me."

Blaise chuckled and nodded. "Especially if she found out you did that."

"There is that." Draco agreed.

"Georgiana can take care of herself. There is no way she's going to be impressed with Pucey...the wizard is a tosser." Theo groused out unhappily, causing both his friends to smirk at him knowingly.

"You're just upset because he usurped the witch you had designs on fifth year." Blaise mocked.

"Yes I am, he used her and dumped her after he got what he wanted."

Draco sighed. "You don't know that's what happened Theo."

"I know enough to be wary of the git. I'm not sure how he managed to get Mandy to give up her virginity to him, but I do remember her being fairly devastated when Pucey dumped her."

Draco sat back and considered Theo's words and felt a sense of unease at the fact that Theo's concerns were likely legitimate ones. He didn't think Adrian would do anything untoward where Georgiana was concerned, but then the wizard was a Slytherin and therefore couldn't exactly be trusted either.

Finishing up his breakfast, Draco watched Georgiana as she talked with her friends and as soon as he saw her get up and head out of the Great Hall, he followed suit, easily catching up with her as she made her way towards the castle entrance.

As the two made their way in silence towards the Black Lake, Draco took Georgiana's hand in his, absentmindedly stroking his thumb along her knuckles as he pondered how to broach the subject of Saturday, but thankfully his witch didn't have any such issues seeking clarification.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about Saturday?" Georgiana asked softly.

Draco thought for a moment before he answered. "Well, I've been doing quite a bit of research in my spare time. Actually, my Aunt Andromeda has been helping me with said research and it seems that much of the formal etiquette that is required within the Muggle Aristocracy is quite similar to our Magical one. Formal dress is something that is different however, and I wanted some clarification on which formal robes I would be required to wear on Saturday?"

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully as she realized that this was a very good question and Wizarding robes were much more old fashioned than Muggle suits and tuxedos.

"Well, there are "White Tie Dress Code" and "Black Tie Dress Code" and for the purposes of this Saturday, Black Tie would be the preferred option. White Tie is strictly very formal, so in cases of prestigious society balls, such as the one my Grandmother is giving this Christmas...would likely be considered a White Tie event, but I'd have to seek clarification for you. Do you have both options?"

Draco seemed a bit perplexed as he shrugged in confusion. "I have two formal suits, one with coat tails and one without."

Georgiana smiled in relief. "The one without would be appropriate for this weekend. The one with tails would likely be worn for the ball at Christmas."

"Okay." Draco nodded in relief. "My Aunt sent me pictures and instructions for both sets of robes, so it's good to know which one that I'll be wearing. She did mention a few things about formal and not so formal dress code...but I may need your guidance from time to time."

Georgiana smiled at Draco's discomfort before she decided to ask the question that had been bothering her for the past week.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?"

Draco's hand squeezed hers, most likely as a measure of reassurance. "Because I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you would and I suppose I wanted to think I could do this on my own. I know it's important, and I am quite nervous about the whole affair, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to hold my hand throughout this process love. This is something I need to do for myself as much as for you, does that make sense?"

Georgiana squeezed Draco's hand back and nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. I just don't want you to think that you can't come to me and discuss this with me. There's probably a lot of subtleties about etiquette that you won't be familiar with."

"Such as?"

"Well, for instance...in the Aristocracy your title is not addressed as His Lord, but as His Grace. So the formal address would be Your Grace, the Duke of Berkshire."

Draco's eyes widened in an unspoken understanding. He hadn't known that and his Aunt hadn't told him that.

"Is this something that would be common knowledge?"

"You mean amongst those not within the Aristocracy?"

Draco nodded and Georgiana just shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not sure how much of this is widely known outside my social circles. Those within the Aristocracy know it sure, but those outside would likely not be as knowledgeable as to how formal titles are addressed properly. A Marquess, Earl, Viscount and a Baron would be addressed as My Lord and their wives would be formally addressed as My Lady, however a Duchess would be formally addressed as Her Grace. These are the cursory oral titles given when introductions are made and while conversing. If you had to to formally address a letter, or a salutation in a letter, it would be addressed somewhat differently."

"Theo told me that the Nott Family was entitled once upon a time. He said it was a Marquess."

Georgiana's eyes widened with interest as she smiled softly. "Then Theo would be addressed as His Lord or Lordship. If you were to address a letter it would be addressed to The Most Honorable, The Marquess of whatever his entitled name was. How long ago was his family entitled?"

"Longer ago than the Malfoy's."

Georgiana nodded, as she couldn't help but wonder just how many of the Sacred 28 had been given titles by her ancestors. The Lestrange and Blacks had, she had found that out when all the Lestrange holdings had been confiscated by the Crown after the trial. The Goblins hadn't been happy with the situation, as they didn't acknowledge Muggles in any form...but the Ministry's edict had been very clear cut on the issue and all the Lestrange wealth had been transferred into Georgiana's name due to war reparations because of her torture. Not that she cared for such things, but it had been done nonetheless.

"Was there anything else you were curious about?"

Draco turned his head and smirked at his witch. "So, will your parents be making an appearance this Saturday?"

Georgiana's laughter floated through the air as she smiled widely and nodded at Draco. She really shouldn't have been surprised he'd figure that out.

"Yes, both my parents will be in attendance. You will likely have an ally in my mother...my father however, is another issue altogether."

"I'd figured as much." Draco's smirk deepened a bit. "He doesn't like me."

"Not as such...at least not yet."

"I can't say I blame him in the least. I stood by and watched you being tortured Georgiana, whatever the circumstances, that is not something a father is likely to forgive a potential suitor, and I can't say it's not to be expected. I will have a long way to go to prove my worthiness to your father."

Georgiana sighed, but realized Draco was correct in his assumption. "Viktor has made overtures as well...I thought you should know."

The sneer on Draco's face couldn't be hid as the blonde sighed out in exasperation. "And you're telling me this because your father approves of the wizard?"

Georgiana blushed, but nodded sheepishly. "Yes, he does...at least based on my past history with Viktor."

"I'm more concerned with how you feel about Krum throwing his wand into the fray?"

"I've always been friends with Viktor and I do care for him. I was too young as I've told you before for anything romantic, but I am flattered by his interest...I'm not going to lie to you about that. I just don't know if Viktor and I have anything substantial in common. I'm not a fan of Quidditch as you know and that is his life. I'm not sure how that would work long term."

Draco hummed thoughtfully, realizing that Georgiana wasn't looking at potential suitors through rose colored glasses, but genuinely wanted someone who would be a good fit into her life...and Draco honestly couldn't see Krum filling that spot anymore than Weasley could long term.

"I suppose that does make things more challenging." Draco replied evenly.

"Hmmmmm...that's one way to look at it."

"Is there another?"

Georgiana gave Draco an incredulous look. "I keep waiting for you to throw a temper tantrum or come out and say something derogatory about this whole situation and you've yet to do so. Have you been imperiused?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Georgiana's admonishment before he spoke. "I have a confession to make."

"Which is?"

"That particular unforgivable no longer holds any sway over me."

Georgiana gasped in shock. "What do you mean?"

The look on Draco's face was placid, but his eyes were burning with several emotions, with remorse and anger being the prevalent ones.

"During the war, when I'd taken the Dark Mark I was given a Muggle to torture and I couldn't bring myself to do so. My lovely Aunt, decided to place me under the Imperius, to force me to do so. I can't explain it to you, what it's like to not be in control of your own mind, your own magic. When the deed was done, Bellatrix released me. Later, I'd realized why she'd done it. She knew my Occlumency wasn't sufficient to shield me from the curse and if I had failed the test, my mother would've suffered for my mistake. Bellatrix was insane, she loved my mother, but tolerated me at best. I never agreed with what she did, and as such became a very gifted Occlumens as a result. There is no way I would ever allow another to do that to me again, and I can break out of the spell quite easily now."

Georgiana was stunned speechless and found herself being guided over to a spot by a copse of trees where a small stone bench was situated. She didn't know what to think of this new information. Draco had been literally forced to torture Muggles by his insane Aunt, but the fact that Bellatrix had done so had likely spared Draco and his mother further punishment. It was a hard pill to swallow no matter which way you looked at it. The fact that Draco had managed to shore his mind up to the point where he wasn't susceptible to the Imperius curse was remarkable. Harry could throw off the curse too...a fact that wasn't widely known.

After sitting in silence for a bit, Draco could see that Georgiana was struggling with the information he'd provided. "Are you angry with me?" He asked quietly.

Georgiana's sapphire eyes caught his and he could see the deep sadness and pity reflected in her gaze. "No, that's not what I'm feeling at all! Draco...why didn't you tell Severus any of this? He was your godfather for Merlin's sake? Wasn't it his job to protect you?"

Draco sighed softly before he spoke. "Severus was the one who'd initially taught me Occlumency, but by the time sixth year came around, I was so angry at my father being in Azkaban, angry at Severus for..." Draco's voice broke off as he shook his head in sadness, "I was just angry. So I wouldn't have accepted his help; and even when he'd offered it, I turned him down."

Georgiana nodded, remembering the conversation she'd had with Harry the day after Slughorn's Christmas party sixth year and what he'd overheard.

"He took an unbreakable vow to protect you."

"I'd figured you'd probably know a bit about that, but yes he did."

After a few more moments of silence Georgiana looked up and realized that they had walked quite a distance from the castle. Turning back around, she led Draco back the way they'd come, all the while her mind was racing with so many questions, but it was impossible to give voice to all the thoughts swirling inside her mind.

Draco was feeling rather exposed himself, but he'd promised himself when he'd discovered Georgiana's identity, that he wouldn't have secrets from her and he'd try to be as open and honest as possible. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Granger was at the core of Georgiana. The rash Gryffindor bravery and selflessness...that was always inherent to Granger was still very much evident in his witch now...but the edges were softer, more refined and tempered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Georgiana's eyes met his as she nodded in response.

"I'd noticed this week you have a new wand. I didn't want to say anything beforehand...for obvious reasons..." Draco's voice fell off a bit awkwardly.

"I do. The day Ronald and I went to the Quidditch match we went to Diagon Alley to see George, so it seemed like a good time to do so."

Draco nodded in understanding, secretly pleased that Georgiana was no longer using Bellatrix's wand. "And is your new wand working well for you?"

"It definitely works better than the last one, but I'm still getting to know it, and it me."

"I was grateful when Potter gave me back my Hawthorn Wand."

"I'm glad he did that...I miss my old Vinewood wand, but I'm excited to learn from my new wand."

Draco nodded in agreement as the two of them finally made it back to the castle. As they'd entered through the main corridor, Draco moved Georgiana over to a secluded spot where he could speak to her privately.

"I just wanted to mention to be on your guard today with Adrian. Theo shared something with me this morning, as he's not a fan of Pucey's."

"What do you mean?"

So Draco shared with Georgiana the conversation he'd had with Theo as well as the other wizards suspicions in regards to their fellow Slytherin. "I don't know if it's true or not, but just be mindful of anything you might eat or drink. I don't think Adrian would try and dose you with a love potion, but under the circumstances you can't be too careful."

Georgiana nodded in agreement, realizing that Theo and Draco knew Adrian Pucey much better than she did. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"That's all I can ask."

Once they made their way back to the eighth year's dorms, Georgiana left to her room to get ready for her date while Draco just stared after her in apprehension. He wasn't sure what to think about the fact that there was another suitor in the mix, as well as worrying about Pucey's motivations. He felt like a piece on a Wizarding chess board, trying to capture the Queen...he just had to figure out which piece he'd ultimately end up being when this was all over...and if he had his way...it would be the King.


	39. Chapter 39

Georgiana was pissed...no, she was _**fucking livid**_! On some level she could well understand her Grandmother wanting her to be open to new possibilities, but on the other hand...it was just _too much_! As she walked out of Hogsmeade, the looks on the faces of those within the village were filled with differing emotions of awe, fear, concern, amusement and in the case of one wizard...utter humiliation.

Oh, it was a good thing that Draco had forewarned her about Adrian Pucey and if she hadn't been wary going into the date, she might never have picked up on the wizard trying to discreetly place something into her tea. Unfortunately for said wizard, he would have a semi-permanent case of erectile dysfunction for the foreseeable future not to mention a nasty case of boils.

The larger question was, how in the world did he think he'd actually get away with dosing her with a love potion in the first place? When she had realized what was going on and hexed the wizard, Georgiana had then sent a Patronus to Harry...who had shown up almost immediately and had taken Pucey into custody. Georgiana shook her head in exasperation at the situation. She'd wanted to honor her grandmother's wishes but this was getting ridiculous!

As Georgiana stormed into the castle, all eyes were on her as the picture she presented was quite scary. Her hair was crackling with restrained magic, her eyes were blazing with anger and the aura from her magic had everyone running in the opposite direction as she stormed her way into the eighth year's common room.

When Severus' portrait saw her coming, he lifted an eyebrow and made himself scarce, and the door opened without Georgiana having to utter the password. Unfortunately, the common room was quite full and several sets of interested eyes stared at her as she glared and moved quickly to her room before slamming the door shut in a fit of pique.

Draco sat there in silence as he stared at Georgiana's door in worry, realizing pretty quickly that something horrible must've happened on her date with Pucey. His gaze caught Blaise's and then Theo's, who had a contemplative look on his face.

"What do you think happened Drake?" Blaise asked quietly, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know, but it can't be good if Georgiana is that pissed. I haven't seen her like that since she punched me back in third year."

Theo grimaced, but nodded in agreement. "Pucey must've done something."

Draco nodded. "I agree, but the question is what did the git do?"

It was a bit later when the common room door opened and Potter walked in with Weasley, both looking upset. Potter nodded to him, but Weasley just glared mutinously at the blonde wizard.

"Is Georgie here?" Potter asked politely.

Draco nodded. "She's in her room. Do you mind telling me what in Salazar's name is going on?"

Potter shared a look with Weasley, but neither one spoke up right away until Theo finally decided to put in his two sickles.

"If this is about Pucey, then you might want to have a talk with Mandy Brocklehurst."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?"

Theo gave Blaise a look and the other wizard nodded in agreement. "Because I think he might have drugged her back in fifth year and if I had to hazard a guess, he tried to do something similar to Georgiana, didn't he?"

Draco's breath hissed out in anger as he glared at Potter, challenging him to deny Theo's supposition. The Boy Who Lived sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in pained understanding. "I am not at liberty to discuss anything at this point. I just need to see Georgiana."

Draco's grey eyes were glacial as he stared down his former nemesis. "Just tell me one thing Potter, did Georgiana hex the blighter?"

Harry grinned, and Draco felt the tension from his body ebb as he smirked in return. Just then, Georgiana's door opened and out walked his witch dressed in a beautiful blue day suit and four inch cream peep toe shoes...Harry went to say something but Georgiana put her hand up, shook her head and left back out of the portrait hole, clearly on a mission to do something.

Ron glanced at Harry warily. "Where you think she's going mate?"

Harry grimaced. "Home would be my guess."

"I know you can't discuss it with us Potter, but is this something that's going to be in the paper come tomorrow morning?" Draco queried with feigned calmness...

"Possibly. Although, I'm not sure how much of it will get reported, but I will tell you that Theo's not far off the mark and Pucey is going to have a hard time going forward. I don't know what the git was thinking."

Draco was very angry, but not being one to outwardly show his emotions, he just sat back and steepled his hands thoughtfully. "Is there any chance Adrian might not have done this willingly?"

Harry gave Draco a speculative look. "You're thinking he might've been imperiused?"

Draco shrugged, but if the war had taught him anything, it was to trust his gut and his gut was telling him there was more to this.

"I think you need to look into all the possibilities. I'm not saying it's one way or the other, but if Adrian didn't do this of his own free will, then there is someone out there who is trying to hurt Georgiana, and that can't be allowed to happen."

Ron bristled angrily at Draco's words, which wasn't missed by Draco nor Harry. "Are we really supposed to believe that you have Georgie's best interests at heart Malfoy, after everything you've put her through?"

"Ron..." Harry said in warning, but the red-head just shook his head angrily at his best friend.

"No Harry, you don't believe he's changed anymore than I do!"

Draco's face remained impassive but inside he was seething. Everyone from their year was now in the common room, witnessing their heated conversation.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Potter, Weasley...I don't care what you think of me or my motives...the only person I do care about is Georgiana and as long as she forgives me and wants me in her life then that's where I'll stay. I don't have to justify my actions to you nor Potter, because my mistakes are mine alone. Georgiana has forgiven me and that's all that matters. You're not her protector, nor her boyfriend."

"Neither are you Malfoy." Ron sneered hatefully.

"I'm a suitor, just as you are Weasley and as such there are rules of etiquette that require and dictate how I should treat Georgiana as a potential suitor for her hand. The first is to protect her reputation from anyone or anything that might seek to harm her. The second is to realize that whilst I may understand the parameters around that desire, Georgiana is far more capable of taking care of herself than either one of you have ever given her credit for. She's saved both your sorry arses more times than anyone in this room can count, she's kept you both alive to her detriment, she's sacrificed parts of herself for everyone and she's never asked for anything in return other than your friendship and loyalty. I am a prat, it's true. I was a hateful git, raised by my Father who was also a hateful git...but that doesn't mean that I'm that same wizard I once was. You don't know anything about me Weasley, you think you do because you are just as prejudiced against Slytherins as you accused me of being against Georgiana back when she was Hermione. I'm not proud of how I treated her and I can't take it back, but I can make damn certain no other witch or wizard seeks to harm her. If you can't appreciate that sentiment, I suggest you leave now as neither one of you are students here and since Georgiana is gone, you have no reason to be here!"

"You don't get to bloody tell me what to do, Malfoy! You stood by and watched my best friend get tortured...you called her mudblood for years...you wished her dead in second year, or have you forgotten all that?!" Ron's voice elevated on the final words as his cheeks reddened angrily.

"Yes, I stood by because my parents held me back and I didn't want my crazy lunatic of an aunt to kill my mother...I'm not proud of that fact Weasley. Yes, I called Georgiana that hateful name, guilty as charged. As for the Basilisk, that's a conversation you can have with Georgiana."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he considered the blonde wizard before him. "How did you know that the monster was a Basilisk? I wasn't aware that was common knowledge."

Draco's eyes were glacial as he glared at the fucking Chosen One. "It wasn't."

Theo cleared his voice and decided to speak up for his friend. "Lucius told my Father what he'd planned that year, which Draco and I overheard. Neither one of us were happy with that fact, but there wasn't much we could do about it once we'd discovered that Lucius had actually gone through with his plans."

Ron's face turned a very unpleasant shade of red but Harry just stared back at Theo impassively before his green eyes fixated on Draco. "What am I missing?"

Draco smirked. "What makes you think you're missing something Potter?"

"You were adamant that year that you'd hoped Hermione got killed by the monster in the Chamber of Secrets...but you knew all along just what that monster was? The Draco Malfoy I knew from second year wouldn't have kept that information to himself. He would've bragged about it to all his friends...yet you didn't."

Draco's gaze narrowed ominously as he considered the man across from him. "And just how would you know that Potter?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk and even Ron had a knowing look on his face as the two wizard's eyed each other before Harry spoke. "Because Ron and I used Polyjuice second year to transform into Crabbe and Goyle with the specific purpose to determine if you were the Heir of Slytherin. When we'd asked you about it, you didn't confess to knowing anything, which you would've easily done if what you're claiming is true."

Draco's face darkened as he stood up and moved towards Potter...Theo and Blaise flanking him on either side. "And just how did you get Polyjuice second year, Potter?"

This time it was Ron who spoke up as he replied smugly, "Georgie brewed it in the girl's second floor lavatory after stealing from Snape's potions stores."

The surprised gasps of everyone within the common room were barely registered by Draco as his eyes widened in surprise before he let out an amused chuckle. "She's really quite brilliant, isn't she?"

Harry just nodded warily while Ron's face twisted into a disbelieving look of bitter disgust, as if he couldn't actually believe that something nice had come out of Malfoy's mouth.

"Are we finished here, Potter?" Draco drawled evenly.

Harry pushed up his glasses as he gave his childhood nemesis a final look before nodding and then grabbed Ron's arm and left the common room. When they were gone, Draco sat back down with his two male friends and they were joined by Pansy and Daphne.

After a few moments of quiet, Blaise leaned forward and cleared his throat to get Draco's attention. "Do you really think that someone might've forced Pucey to drug Georgiana?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't add up. Adrian may or may not be a git, but he's not an idiot either. So I do think it's likely that someone put him up to it, and my guess is it wasn't willing on his part."

Blaise nodded thoughtfully as he considered each of his friends who were all lost in their thoughts. If someone had forced Pucey to drug Georgiana then who was it, and what exactly were they after?


	40. Chapter 40

Georgiana had gone to the Headmistress's office and been given permission to floo directly to Kensington Palace. When she'd entered the main sitting room, thankfully there was no one present so Georgiana moved towards the family residences and wasn't surprised to see her mother sitting in her private parlor, reading a book...but what was surprising was her father was with her mother with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he too, was reading what looked to be the newspaper.

"Father, Mother..." Georgiana said softly as she entered her mother's parlor and noticed the surprised look on her mother's face and the look of concern on her father's. She curtsied hastily in respect before she started wringing her hands together.

"Poppet, what are you doing here?" Phillip stood up and went over to his daughter, noticing immediately how distressed she appeared.

"I need to speak with Grandmother."

Phillip's body tensed as he nodded warily. "Alright, I can go see if she's available. She's at Buckingham Palace today, would you feel more comfortable talking there?"

Georgiana shook her head and Phillip placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead before moving out of the room, heading over to Buckingham Palace to speak with his mother.

When Phillip left the room, Eloise stood up and came over, reaching for her daughter's hand, guiding her over to the couch and then called for some tea to be brought up from the kitchens.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You looked absolutely distressed!"

Georgiana sighed softly and the proceeded to tell her mother everything that had happened that day, as well as how she'd been feeling this past couple weeks with the constant attention.

"I know Grandmother wants me to keep my options open, but mum...I can't keep doing this! It's not fair to me, nor is it fair to Draco and Ronald."

"Because you genuinely care for those two young men and feel because of your heritage, you can't openly dismiss a potential suitor out of hand without having a valid reason to do so?"

Georgiana nodded sadly. "I'm supposed to go to a Halloween party with a wizard...Terence Higgs. I don't even know him mum, and I'd rather not go at all, but I can't see a way out of this mess without offending him."

Eloise sat back and pondered the issue thoughtfully before she smiled in that way that always had Georgiana feeling a bit in fear and awe of her mum.

"Perhaps if you were required to attend another function at the behest of your Grandmother, then it would give you the excuse you need."

"But mum, I have no such obligations at this point."

"Of course you do, my dove. Lord Asterley would be very welcoming of having you attend his charity patronage this Saturday, especially if I were to become ill with an unknown affliction at the last minute. You're Father would have no choice but to allow you to attend, at my insistence of course."

Georgiana's eyes widened in appreciation at how very cunning her mother could be when she chose to utilize that particular talent.

"That might actually work!" Georgiana sighed in relief and Eloise felt her heart go out to her precious daughter, who seemed to be really struggling with her new found situation.

"I think it will work just fine. You leave the particulars to me."

Georgiana grasped her mother into a tight hug of gratitude. "Thanks mum." Georgiana whispered with feeling and Eloise returned the affection, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's temple.

"Of course little dove...isn't that what mother's are for?"

"I don't want to do this anymore mum! I don't want to have to entertain anymore suitors! Isn't there some kind of compromise we could come to?"

Eloise sat back and pondered the situation carefully for a few moments, as she considered how best to handle her daughter's current dilemma. The Queen would be very reluctant to allow Georgiana to enter into a formal courtship, unless she'd felt it might serve to protect Georgiana, and due to what had transpired today, it was highly likely that her Mother-in-Law would perhaps see the wisdom in reversing her previous edict in regards to Lord Malfoy, provided that was what Georgiana wanted.

"If your Grandmother felt your well-being was compromised, I'm sure she could be persuaded to see the wisdom in putting a stop to all this nonsense. However, I must ask sweetheart, would you prefer to have no suitors, or only one?"

Georgiana's eyes widened in understanding of what her mother was asking her and it actually made sense in way, but knowing her Grandmother as she did, it would be touch and go as to whether or not she'd be forbidden to entertain any suitors, versus just the one. And then the larger question would be the choice between Ronald or Draco.

"Mum, how do I make that decision? I've been on dates with both Draco and Ronald and I don't want to hurt either one of them...but if I choose now...it's sure to happen and I wish I could say for absolute certainty where my heart is at."

Eloise reached for her daughter's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Georgiana, if you attend this function on Saturday in my stead, you will have the opportunity to interact with Lord Malfoy on a more equal footing than you've had previously. He will also see what your duties to the crown entail in a very real way. I would imagine that should Lord Malfoy impress the attending Aristocracy, he may find himself with several more invitations to various patronage events and if that happens...there's a very good chance that several introductions would be forthcoming."

Georgiana glowered unhappily at her mother's words. "You're thinking that he'd be seen as a very eligible candidate for several of the more noted young women within our social circle?"

Eloise nodded. "I do. How would that make you feel?"

"Not particularly happy mum...but I can't see Draco allowing himself to be swayed by anyone who's not magical either."

Eloise lifted an eyebrow at her daughter's naïveté. "Little Dove, would you have thought six months ago that Lord Malfoy would've ever willingly ventured into our world?"

Georgiana laughed at the thought. "Heavens no mum...Draco would've never made this concession..."

"I agree...and if you were to choose Mr. Weasley, do you think it's more or less likely that Lord Malfoy would continue to venture willingly into our world? Especially since there are many young ladies of our acquaintance with far more wealth than we possess. You are Royal little Dove, but most of our family's wealth is entitled to the crown itself...from my understanding, you were given considerable assets when the Lestrange vaults were seized and that wealth will hold you in good stead regardless of what you ultimately choose, but you've never concerned yourself with such things in the past."

"You think Draco does?"

Eloise shrugged elegantly. "I think it's something you'll need to consider. His family name was tarnished in your magical war...and he might just seek to marry another like him...some Pureblood witch within the Sacred 28, which had things not taken the turn they have...the probability of a Pureblood Magical Match would've been a given, yes?"

Georgiana sighed sadly, but nodded at her mother in agreement. If things had been different...if she'd gone back to Hogwarts as Hermione Granger the likelihood of a future with Draco would've been nil.

Eloise watched the emotions flutter across her daughter's face as Georgiana processed her words of wisdom. Deciding to leave her with one final thought, Eloise spoke up softly, but firmly as she asked one final question.

"Georgiana, if you had gone back to school as Hermione...would you have seen a future with Mr. Weasley under those circumstances? Or would you have graduated and left school to return home, never confessing your heritage to the young man?"

Georgiana sat back at stared at her mother morosely, knowing instinctively what her answer was and from the look on her mother's face, she knew it too.

Before Georgiana could reply, the parlor door opened and in walked her Father with her Grandmother. Standing swiftly with her mother, they both curtsied to the Queen before sitting back down to resume their conversation while tea was served.

"My dearest, your Father stated you wished to speak with me. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you from coming Grandmother, and I'm truly sorry for bothering you...but something happened today that I needed to discuss with you."

"Then please do so."

So Georgiana shared with her grandmother everything that had transpired that afternoon, as well as her desire to not entertain any additional suitors. The Queen listened intently, understanding belatedly that perhaps the situation might've been handled differently from the get go.

"So if I'm understanding your desires correctly, you wish to discontinue any courting presently until you are done with your schooling?"

"I don't know how to answer that question, Grandmother. I've spent time with both Draco and Ronald and find myself trying to decide what I want for myself. However, I'd rather not entertain any more interested suitors."

"Do you have any idea why this Mr. Pucey might've spiked your drink with a love potion?"

Georgiana shook her head in the negative. "I honestly have no idea why he would do such a thing."

"Unless it wasn't what we think it is." Eloise said softly, and her husband and mother-in-law both seemed to think on that idea.

"So you think he was somehow tricked into giving Georgiana the spiked drink?" Phillip queried thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but if nothing else...it did serve the purpose of removing one less suitor from Georgiana's sphere."

The room was quiet as each person pondered on the possibility of Eloise's suggestion, until a knock sounded on the parlor door. Phillip stood up and went to answer it, surprised by the two visitors standing outside. Both men moved into the room and bowed formally to the Queen before taking their offered seats across from the Queen.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter...what brings you both here? Does this have something to do with what happened to Georgiana earlier today?"

The Minister nodded solemnly. "I became aware of what transpired when Mr. Pucey was brought into the Auror office for questioning. Based on the recommendation of a source that knows Adrian fairly well, we checked to see if the wizard had been placed under any curses that might have taken his free will. What we discovered was disturbing."

"Which was?" Georgiana asked shakily.

It was Harry who spoke up this time. "Pucey was placed under a modified Imperius of some kind. It was difficult to detect as the traces from the curse were muted. In fact, if we hadn't been given a heads up to check for the curse, it's likely we would have missed it entirely."

"And just who gave you the suggestion, Harry?" Eloise asked softly.

"Draco Malfoy. Ron and I went to Hogwarts after the incident and saw Georgiana leave to come here. From what was shared in the conversation after Georgiana had left, Theodore Nott had shared with Draco an incident that had transpired with Mr. Pucey back during their fifth year."

Georgiana nodded. "Draco had forewarned me to be careful on my date with Pucey and had shared with me what Theo had told him. If I hadn't been so vigilant, I might've missed Adrian spiking my drink."

The Queen shared a look with her son before she spoke. "Does Mr. Pucey make it a habit of spiking other witches drinks?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Harry offered. "I do know that he didn't do this of his own free will."

"Did he know who cursed him, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "He didn't and we didn't recognize the magical signature either."

"So this means that whomever did this could attempt something like this again?" Phillip stated firmly.

"Yes, it is likely." Kingsley responded unhappily.

Eloise gave her daughter's hand a squeeze before she spoke what was on her mind. "Perhaps we need to look at this from two possibilities. The first is that one of Georgiana's suitors took it upon himself to Imperius Mr. Pucey with the sole purpose to remove him from contention. While I think that scenario is unlikely, it's not one we can dismiss out of hand."

Georgiana's faced paled at the thought. Could Draco or Ronald have done such a thing? Shaking her head, she refused to believe either wizard would do that to her.

"I can't believe Draco or Ronald would do such a thing, Mum."

"Perhaps not, but we can't discount it either. The most plausible explanation is someone is actively seeking to damage your reputation in the magical world. If this is the case, what better way than to render you susceptible to an unscrupulous suitor."

Phillip considered what his wife was saying and had to admit, her theories were quite sound. Once again he was impressed with how clever his wife was.

"Who would do such a thing?" The Queen asked stiffly.

"That's the question we need to ask," Eloise said with conviction, "l highly doubt that Lord Malfoy would be involved. He took a binding magical oath back during the trial, yes? I may not be magical, but from what Commander McKinnon has shared, it would exclude Lord Malfoy from harming Georgiana either directly or indirectly. Am I correct in that assumption Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley nodded, very impressed with Princess Eloise's ability to disseminate facts and information...he could see where Georgiana inherited her intellect from. "You are correct, Your Highness. Lord Malfoy would forfeit his lands and titles if he were to go against the vows he made...so I think we can discount him as a suspect."

"What about his Father?" Eloise asked warily. "The man clearly had an axe to grind against Georgiana and our family. I sincerely doubt he's without some level of influence even in Azkaban. Could he be behind this?"

Everyone sat there stunned at the implication of what Eloise was suggesting. "He has nothing left to lose, except his family..." Harry said thoughtfully, giving his best friend a wary look.

"Delores Umbridge." Georgiana stated softly.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"She's in Azkaban too...apparently according to Draco, Terence Higgs worked with Mafalda Hopkirk during the War. Mafalda was Delores' assistant. What if Terence is still working either indirectly or directly with Umbridge...what if they planned this with Lucius Malfoy? It would serve several purposes actually. Remove me from Draco's life, ruin my reputation...perhaps they planned on pinning this whole affair on Draco...the Malfoy estate would automatically default to Narcissa if that were to happen and since she and Lucius are still married..."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "He would retain de facto Lordship of the Malfoy title through his wife! That sounds exactly like something Lucius and Umbridge would do."

Georgiana nodded unhappily. "I agree Harry."

"The man would ruin his own son and Heir's life in such a way?" Phillip demanded angrily.

"Lucius Malfoy would do anything to get his power back, and if that meant ruining his son, he'd do it without hesitation." Harry stated unequivocally.

The Queen considered everything she'd heard before speaking up. "Is there anyway to determine if this Terence Higgs was the one who cursed Mr. Pucey?"

"We'd have to test his wand, but the primary spell we use to determine what spells a wizard cast with his wand only goes back so far."

"Is there anyway you could check to see if Higgs has visited Azkaban recently?" Georgiana inquired curiously.

"That's actually a good idea. We can also check to see who else might have visited recently." Kingsley stated.

"Perhaps it might be best to limit Mr. Pucey's exposure until we can determine who is behind this?" The Queen suggested firmly.

"I'll see what I can do, Your Majesty." Kingsley nodded in agreement before he excused himself to take care of the issue at hand, leaving Harry to make sure Georgiana got back to Hogwarts safely.

"Thank you for coming today Harry." Georgiana smiled at her friend.

"As if I'd be anywhere else." Harry teased in return. "Malfoy did share an interesting piece of information with me today?"

"Which was?" Georgiana said dubiously.

"How he knew that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk."

Georgiana glared at her friend while her grandmother and parents listened on with interest.

"And do I want to know how that conversation occurred?"

Harry smiled sheepishly which cause Georgiana to roll her eyes at her friend. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Georgiana was quiet for a moment before she decided to share the rest of the story with her family and Harry. "Draco told me Harry, that he'd heard his Father and Theo's Father discuss the Chamber and the Monster. That day in Flourish and Blotts, when we had that confrontation with Draco and Lucius, Draco tore out a page from a book about a Basilisk and pocketed it. He left it for me to find second year, a fact I'd never shared with anyone until now."

Harry sat back completely flabbergasted while her family seemed stunned. It was Eloise who spoke up first. "Why would Lord Malfoy do such a thing?"

"According to Draco, his Father had been very angry that he'd been second in our class behind me, a mudblood. It was Lucius intention to wipe out the mudbloods, but me in particular. Draco admitted he'd harbored a lot of resentment towards Harry and I, but knew on some level what his Father was doing was wrong."

"He wished you dead Georgie." Harry stated with conviction.

"I asked him about that too, and he told me it was a very conflicting time for him. He'd wanted to make his Father proud but he didn't want me dead, not really. He said what was expected of him in that moment, knowing it would get back to Lucius. But in the end, he tried to make a difference...he told me he had been very angry with himself and his Father when I'd been petrified. He'd also mentioned by third year, there were already whispers within Pureblood circles that Voldemort would return. Lucius was having him watched at school...it didn't leave Draco with a lot of options Harry."

Harry thought on what Georgiana was sharing and after a few moment nodded reluctantly. "He did try and warn us at the Quidditch World Cup, although he was a right git about it."

Georgiana giggled but nodded in return. "He was...but how else was he supposed to be Harry? I've thought a lot about this as you know. Lucius Malfoy being whom he was and is, could Draco have grown up any differently than he did? He had no siblings, no friends to confide in that he could trust implicitly. That's a very lonely and confusing existence, and even with that, he tried to make a difference in his own way. He didn't kill Dumbledore, he didn't identify you...I really think he's remorseful for what's happened Harry."

"I hate to agree with you, but I think you're right."

"I agree with Georgiana as well." Phillip stated firmly, seeing the looks of astonishment on the faces of everyone within the room. "Oh stop, with the looks of incredulity!" Phillip admonished. "I'm not unfeeling and even I can see that Lord Malfoy's choice were abhorrent, and I am capable of giving credit where it is due."

The Queen sighed in resignation, clearly realizing that there was far more to consider here than she'd previously thought. She hadn't wanted Georgiana to be weighted down with a formal courtship so soon after having her true identity outed, but perhaps she had been wrong in that regard. Clearly, her decision had opened a door for others to try and take advantage of her granddaughter, which she couldn't abide and she knew Georgiana was unhappy with the situation. Lord Malfoy was trying to make the proper overtures into their world, all for her granddaughter. It was clear to the Queen that perhaps the decision to formally court should be left up to Georgiana. She'd earned the right, after everything she'd suffered and sacrificed.

"Georgiana dearest, it would seem I owe you an apology."

"Grandmother?" Georgiana squeaked out in surprise.

"You are clearly able to decide for yourself whom you wish to court formally. I only wished for you to be open to new opportunities and experiences, but by doing so, I've laid our family and you open to these unfortunate circumstances. If you wish to formally court Lord Malfoy exclusively, you have my blessing."

Georgiana sat back and gaped at her Grandmother in wonder. "You're serious?"

The Queen smiled at her granddaughter's impudence. "Yes my dearest...I'm completely serious."

Phillip gave his mother a questioning look. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Phillip, it's clear the boy loves Georgiana and despite what she may say to the contrary, she loves him as well. Her passionate defense of Lord Malfoy has made that very clear to me."

Phillip sighed but nodded in defeat, knowing he wouldn't go against his mother's wishes in this regard. "My only concern is that Lord Malfoy needs to continue to make overtures into our society. If he does so, I will keep my opinions to myself." Phillips stated firmly, addressing his daughter who nodded once in return.

"I understand Father."

"Good." Phillip turned and eyed his wife, who was smiling softly to herself. "If I didn't know better dearest, I'd think you'd planned this entire situation yourself."

Eloise laughed out in unrestrained glee, which caused everyone in the room to chuckle in appreciation. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended love."

"Flattered darling...definitely flattered." Phillip grinned, and watching their interaction made Georgiana's heart swell with happiness. Despite everything that had happened over the years, her parents were really trying to put their marriage back together and it seemed to be working well for them. It was good to see and gave her renewed hope for the future.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry escorted Georgiana back to Hogwarts, and both friends were subdued by the events of earlier that day. Harry couldn't help but wonder what his best friend would end up deciding in regards to her relationship with his other best friend and the blonde git currently waiting for them back at Hogwarts.

"You're awfully quiet Harry, everything alright?" Georgiana queried with concern.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?"

Georgiana shrugged. "I'm fine, tired...but fine."

"Really? Did you forget who you're talking to here?"

Giving her friend the side eye, Georgiana continued to walk up the path towards the castle. "Fine, I'm not exactly _fine_...I'm feeling rather conflicted at the moment."

"Because your Grandmum just gave you permission to go forward with a formal courtship and you're not sure if you want to?"

"Not exactly Harry." Georgiana prevaricated. "It's because I don't want to _hurt _anyone." Turning and facing her best friend, Georgiana placed a hand on Harry's arm to halt his progress. Gesturing towards the owlry, the two friends made their way to talk somewhere a bit more private. Once they'd reached the top of the steps, Georgiana found a spot under a protected awning and cast a few scourgifies for good measure as well as a protective ward around their bench so their conversation couldn't be overheard. When both were seated, Georgiana decided to share with Harry what was on her mind.

"I went to my Grandmother with the express purpose of ending the dates...I just can't do it anymore Harry. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to feel obligated to acquiesce to a public outing if that's not what I want. After today's debacle with Pucey, I've realized a few things. First, as much as I wish I could go back and just be Hermione, I can't. I can't be her, and be me...Georgiana. My mum asked me a question today that forced me to realize something I'd been denying for the better part of seven years..."

"And that was?"

"If the war never happened, if I had come back here as Hermione and finished my seventh year, taken my NEWTS, in all likelihood I would've left Hogwarts, gone back home and stayed there as Georgiana...permanently. I would've told you eventually, once I'd been given permission from my Grandmother, but Ron..." Georgiana shook her head in resignation and Harry understood what his best friend was saying.

"You would've never told Ron?"

Georgiana shook her head in the negative. "No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have. Ron is my best friend Harry, but in so many ways he has never been accepting of certain things. Your fame, your wealth, my intelligence...the list goes on and on. Even when he was told, he didn't accept it at first. How is Ron going to be able to handle life as a Muggle Aristocrat when his family has spent their whole life shunning the Magical one? Oh, I have no doubt he'd try...really try...until he lost his temper, or Molly lost hers...and then what? I can't do that to Ron. He loves Quidditch, and Sunday Dinners at the Burrow, Christmas with his Family...and I know he's trying...I know he cares for me...but he cared for Hermione more and I am not just that girl anymore Harry...that's not my life anymore, you understand that right?"

Harry nodded solemnly, completely understanding where Georgiana was coming from and she was right. Ron would try, but something would inevitably happen to raise his ire, and his inferiority complex. Once he really saw where Georgiana was from, the life she led outside of the Magical World, Harry had little doubt that Ron wouldn't be able to go the distance long term.

As much as he didn't like Malfoy, Harry had to admit...the wizard was born for this role...to stand beside his best friend, to handle the courtiers and vipers that would inevitably be a part of Georgiana's life going forward. If his friend did indeed decide to be Queen, Malfoy would be able to stand by her side as the Queen's consort. He wouldn't be envious of her position, nor her titles. He had enough wealth on his own so it wouldn't matter. Their children would be formidable...and could be leaders in both worlds. It would be unprecedented, and the thought gave Harry pause.

"I have to admit I think you're right. I love Ron, but he's a hot head and struggles with his inferiority complex more than I'd like to admit. I do think he will be devastated though."

Georgiana sighed sadly as she gripped her hands together tightly. "Ron has his family, and they will support him and love him. He has you and he will have me too...as a friend. A best friend hopefully again when things settle. I do love Ron, but I'm not in love with Ron and I don't see that changing. I don't feel with him the way I think you're supposed to feel when you want to be with someone."

"Which is?" Harry smirked and watched his friend's cheeks blush in embarrassment at the question.

"Which comes to my second point...It's like your stomach is filled with butterflies every time you touch that person you're meant to be with, that your breath hitches when that person touches you...that your thoughts and dreams are filled with that person and your last thought at night and first thought in the morning are solely for that one person alone. You can laugh, cry, and just be yourself...I'm finally getting to be myself and I think it's why I was so unbearably swotty for six years...because deep down, I couldn't be the real me...and I'd wished so much that I could."

"And Malfoy makes you feel all these things?"

Georgiana nodded. "He does, and more besides. Everything has just been so easy with him. He's been unbelievable in his support and patience, which really surprised me. I understand he's a Slytherin but this is Draco we are talking about. He's never been particularly good with patience, humility nor sharing..."

Harry laughed out loud at that analogy as he nodded his head in agreement. "Truer words have never been spoken!"

Georgiana couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, which is why his behavior has been so unexpected. He's been the consummate gentleman this whole time. I know he and I have a long way to go, but he's actually attending a Muggle patronage event this weekend."

"Seriously?" Harry gaped in shock.

"Yes, and he's done most of the necessary research on his own; well, with the help of his Aunt Andromeda. He's really trying Harry, and if I know Draco...he will schmooze and Slytherin his way through the Muggle Aristocracy just to prove a point."

"Because heaven forbid, any Muggle should ever be more pompous and superior than Draco sodding Malfoy!" Harry groused out playfully, causing Georgiana's giggles to bubble over.

"There is that too. Narcissa is attending with him."

"Blimey! Are you sure the world's not about to come to an end?"

"Hopefully not before Saturday." Georgiana bit back with a grin.

"You know, whatever you decide Georgie, I will love you and support you unequivocally. So if Malfoy ends up being your choice, I'll do my best to get along with the smug git. But if he hurts you, I'll make him disappear where no one can ever find his pasty arse, agreed?

"Agreed Harry. I love you too."

"Good then," Harry stood up and took Georgiana's hand and pulled her along with him back down the steps of the owlry, cancelling the spells as they left, "let's get you back to the castle. When do you think you're going to tell Ron?"

"Soon." Georgiana winced at the thought of that impending conversation. "Before the weekend, as you both are attending Slughorn's party and I won't be there."

"I thought you were going with Higgs?"

"Not anymore Harry," Georgiana smiled in satisfaction, "My mum is feigning an illness so I will have to go with my dad to Lord Asterley's patronage. Which reminds me...I'll have to let Higgs know soon..."

"I'm sure he will be disappointed, especially if he is the one behind Pucey's attempt to douse you with that love potion."

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, I'd imagine I will hear from him in short order for a rain-check. Which I won't need to provide, thankfully. We still need to figure out a way to find out if he was part of this though."

"Kingsley will be checking into the Azkaban logs and as far as Pucey, he will be in Auror custody until we can find out whomever did this."

"I feel bad for Pucey, in a way."

"From what Nott indicated, he may have done this to other witches in the past."

"If that's true, then perhaps someone decided to use that fact against him."

Harry looked thoughtful at that suggestion. It was entirely possible that other wizards besides Nott in Slytherin knew if Pucey was using love potions to get witches into bed. If that was true, it was dangerous...and illegal. He would need to investigate further.

"Maybe." Harry offered softly.

"Whatever the reason, or whomever is behind this we need to figure it out soon. Frankly I'm rather sick and tired of people who think they can mess with my life. I just hope for Draco's sake that Lucius isn't involved."

"And if he is?"

"I'm not convinced he is, although it does seem likely. But why would he risk it? He's going to be in Azkaban for the next fifteen years, and as much as I detest the man, I do believe he does care for Draco in some twisted way. I suppose it comes down to whether he hates me more."

"Or the idea of Draco bringing a Muggle-born witch into the Malfoy family." Harry surmised unhappily, causing Georgiana to blush at the thought.

"That's a big supposition, Harry."

"But not an incorrect one, eh?"

The color of Georgiana's cheeks deepened a bit as she shrugged. "We haven't really discussed our future in specifics Harry, only generalities...but Draco has admitted that he wants a future with me."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Many things." Georgiana smiled softly. "Some are easier to process than others."

"Do you love the git?"

"Harry, I don't know Draco well enough yet. I'm attracted to him, I'm beginning to genuinely care for him, I enjoy his company...he's smart, kind...which is mental I know, but he really is very sweet when he wants to be...he's a gentleman too. I've seen a side of Draco I would never had an opportunity to see, had this not all happened the way it did. I don't regret it at all, because as much as I've had to hide parts of myself, I've come to realize that Draco was right there with me. It's astonishing how much of himself he's had to keep locked away."

"It's hard for me to see the ferret as anything other than a selfish, egotistical, bigoted prat...but I'm really trying to keep an open mind for your sake, Georgie. If you decide he's it for you, I will support it."

Georgiana gripped her best friend in a fierce hug of gratitude. "Thank you Harry, that means more to me than you will ever know."

"You've never given up on me, and I won't ever give up on you. You're stuck with me."

"We are stuck with each other." Georgiana winked and Harry chuckled, nodding in response.

"You should head back into the castle. I'll talk to you as soon as I find something out."

"Be careful Harry."

"You know me?"

"Yes I do, that's why I'm telling you to be careful!"

"I'll do my very best." Harry smiled as he waved goodbye and Georgiana watched her friend as he left the castle grounds, heading for Hogsmeade. Georgiana watched him go until he was gone, and then she turned around and headed back into the castle, wondering just how she was going to handle everything from here on out.


	42. Chapter 42

School that week had been relatively drama free, thankfully. Georgiana had sent an owl to Terence on Wednesday, telling him of her change in plans for Saturday evening and to the Wizard's credit, the letter he'd sent back was completely understanding of her family obligations. The only request he'd asked was for a rain check, and Georgiana had sent a reply telling Terence that she'd check with her schedule and get back to him within a week.

Draco for his part, had been waiting patiently in the eighth year's common room Sunday evening for Georgiana to return, and when she had...she had calmly told him that she was tired and they would discuss everything after the party Saturday evening. Draco had been very accommodating as well, and stated that he would be available to talk should she change her mind.

She hadn't, and Georgiana couldn't help but notice worried grey eyes following her all week. She had yet to talk to Ronald about the situation, preferring to do it in person, but the owl she'd sent him earlier in the week...well, he hadn't responded to it yet...and Georgiana was reluctant to say anything to Draco until she'd had a chance have her discussion with Ron first, which she wasn't looking forward to.

How do you tell your best friend that you love him, but you're not in love with him? How do you make him understand that it's not because of anything he's done, or hasn't done...nor because of whom he is...but more to do with compatibility issues? While she and Ron might've had a good life had she been just plain ol' Hermione Granger...as Georgiana Kensington, Heir to the Throne of England, she and Ronald Weasley would have never been or would ever be well-suited for each other. The thought of Molly Weasley at a formal Muggle function gave Georgiana a case of the vapors. The thought was cringe-inducing at best and bloody terrifying at worst. The havoc that woman could wreak...was truly panic inducing!

Sitting alone in her room, Georgiana allowed the tears to fall for all the what if's and might have been's...it wasn't easy to hurt someone you cared deeply for and she knew that Ron would be hurt...she could only hope in time, he'd forgive her and they could be friends again.

When Friday morning had come, Georgiana was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast in silence. She hadn't spoken much this past week, even to her friends and Ginny was staring at her with eyes full of worry when Ron's owl swooped down and dropped off a letter. Tearing it open, Georgiana nodded absentmindedly to herself at Ron's words, not noticing several sets of eyes on her as she got up and left the Great Hall, her breakfast barely touched.

Heading down to Hagrid's hut, her muscles started to tighten in response of the conversation to come. Ron had agreed to meet her at Hagrid's that morning, where they could talk in private. Harry had written to her yesterday and said that Ron had been a bit off this week, and he wasn't sure why, as Ron simply refused to discuss it.

When Georgiana finally was close enough to see Ron's features, he didn't look very happy...in fact he looked rather subdued, almost as if he knew what was coming.

"Hello Ron." Georgiana said softly.

"Hey Georgie." Ron nodded in greeting. "You doing alright?"

"Been better."

Ron sighed as he offered his hand, which she took and the two headed into Hagrid's hut together. "I wasn't surprised to hear from you this week. I've been wanting to talk to you too."

"About?"

Ron sat down by the fireplace and Georgiana sat in the chair across from him. Ron didn't make eye contact as he stared into the fireplace, his facial expression serious and a bit sullen.

"What happened with Pucey, and what occurred afterwards. I came with Harry to Hogwarts as you probably remember, and Malfoy and I had words. I thought I could do this Georgie, I thought I could stand aside and watch as other men tried to court you, and I probably could...but not Malfoy...not him."

Georgiana nodded in understanding. "You don't agree with my decision to give Draco a chance?"

"I wanted to," Ron said with emotion, "I really thought I could do it for you, you know? That I could put aside the anger I have for the ferret...to make you happy. But I just don't know how to do it...how to be okay knowing your seeing him and spending time with him...and it be okay...and I hate myself a bit for my prejudice, but I can't change it."

"I understand Ron, I do." Georgiana gripped her friend's hand. "I can't change it either, Ron...after what happened Sunday, my Grandmother has given me her permission to formally court Draco, and I have to be honest with you..."

Ron's face paled a bit as he visibly gulped, gripping Georgiana's hand once before releasing it. "You're going to give the ferret a chance, aren't you?"

Georgiana nodded. "I am, and I don't want this to end our friendship Ron. I love you..."

"But you're not in love with me."

Shaking her head slowly, Georgiana's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not. I wanted to be, desperately wanted to be. But Ron, I think we both know deep down it would've never worked for us."

"Is this because I'm not as posh as Malfoy?"

Georgiana shook her head again. "No, it's not that. It's because in spite of everything, the person you are Ron, is not one who would ever be comfortable living in the Muggle World with the restraints that my family life would place upon you. You would try your best, but in time you'd resent it and me. I've seen my parents struggle with the same issues for many years. My Mother never wanted to be Royal, but her Father arranged the marriage and my Mother was duty bound to honor it. You'd have to give up a part of your Magical heritage to accommodate my Muggle one, and I know you Ronald...you would struggle with it, you'd end up hating it."

"And you don't think Malfoy would feel the same?"

"I don't know, I can't speak for Draco, because I don't know him the way I do you. I don't know what he will be able to handle, but I need to see if this can work. If it doesn't work, then I will be leaving the Magical world indefinitely and taking up my rightful place in my family. I will, in all likelihood, agree to succeed my Father and become Queen. I will allow my Grandmother to choose a husband for me...someone who knows of magic, but likely not magical himself."

Ron's face paled in shocked understanding. "Georgie! You can't be serious! You'd give up your life here with Harry and I?"

"I'd never give up our friendship Ron...I'm sure I'll still see you both when I can, but I can't pretend that I can live in this world full time anymore. My duty is to my family and my country first. I can't change that and I won't put that burden upon you. Your family is here...your life and future are here...I could never ask you to sacrifice that for me...don't you understand why?"

Ron's face fell as tears leaked from his eyes in pained understanding, and he knew in that moment that Georgie was right. He knew he'd hate living in the Muggle World, where there was no magic and he would have so many restrictions placed upon his life...his magic. He wasn't cut out for any of it.

"I don't like it, but I get it Georgie...I just wish more than anything that things were different."

"That I was still just Hermione?"

Ron nodded, not bothering to lie to himself nor his best friend. He truly wished that Georgie was still just Hermione Granger; bushy-haired, bossy and the girl he fell in love with. Not Georgiana, Muggle Princess and future Queen of England. Blimey! He hated himself right now for his selfishness, but Georgie was right, he'd never be able to handle living in the Muggle World!

"I'm sorry..." Ron sobbed in despair, while Georgiana stood up and enveloped her friend within her arms, the two just sat there and cried together for all they'd lost.

"I'm sorry too..." Georgiana whispered into Ron's arms as the two of them remained enclosed in each other's arms, offering and receiving comfort from each other...and knowing deep down that things between them would never be the same again.


	43. Chapter 43

Saturday had finally arrived and Georgiana had left early that morning, not wanting to speak with anyone. She had foregone her classes the previous day, spent her time alone within her room, crying and refusing to speak to anyone. She couldn't help but wonder what people were speculating, particularly Draco...but she couldn't seem to gather the strength to discuss anything, when her heart was breaking for the loss of her friendship with Ronald. Perhaps in time, things would get better but for now, it was likely that she and Ron would not be speaking for a while.

Draco had been nothing but patient. He'd left her alone, for the most part. He'd sent a single red carnation Friday afternoon, with a note that he had missed her companionship that week and he wanted her to know that when she was ready, he would be there for her. It was sweet and thoughtful and made Georgiana's heart feel a bit better...a bit lighter after everything that had happened.

As far as Georgiana was aware, Draco didn't know she was planning on attending the gala tonight, and she was hoping it would stay a surprise. As protocol would dictate, she and her Father would be the last to arrive, and would be formally introduced at that time before the rest of the peerage. If Draco and Narcissa were truly planning on attending, Draco would learn of her attendance along with the rest of the guests and she could only hope that he'd be pleased with seeing her there.

Making her way through the floo and into the sitting room at Kensington Palace, Georgiana sighed in relief at being home. She'd missed her parents, her brother and her grandparents immensely these past couple months. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she wasn't just Hermione anymore...but actually Georgiana...and somedays it was overwhelming and other days, it felt like her life had always been this way.

Georgiana had been honest with Ronald when she'd told him if things with Draco didn't work, she'd be leaving the Magical World behind for good. She wouldn't be able to go back and try to live a double life...not when everything her heart had craved for so long, was no longer an option for her. It would all come down to whether or not Draco could accept his place in the Muggle World by her side, and if he could actually set aside his innate prejudices in the process. Georgiana knew it was a lot to ask of someone who'd grown up hating everything Muggles represented...Draco had grown up hating her...not the 'real' her, but her persona as Hermione was an integral part of whom she fundamentally was...just a bit freer and a lot bossier...but the desire to be the best and help others was at the core of Georgiana Kensington.

Heading up to her suite of rooms, Georgiana couldn't help but feel anxious about the evenings festivities. She would only admit it to herself, that she desperately wanted tonight to be perfect...anything less would feel like a disappointment...

When she got to her room, she smiled at the dress that was lying on her bed...obviously something her mother had picked out for the evening. It was simple in its elegance and completely appropriate for the gala tonight. The dress was a deep plum color and fitted from shoulders to the floor. The top of the dress had a simple V neck and flared out to the floor in a elegant fish-tail style that was minimalistic without being showy. The material sparked slightly, and was a soft chiffon with a shimmering metallic overlay. It was a truly an elegant dress, and as Georgiana stared at it, she could only hope that she could do it justice.

Looking at the time, and realizing that breakfast would be served soon, Georgiana knew that she wasn't particularly hungry, so she stripped off her clothes and curled up under her comforter, falling asleep quickly...

It was several hours later when Georgiana awoke to a soft knocking at her door. Yawning and stretching out her tired limbs, she muttered out a 'come in.'

When the door opened, her mother peeked inside and smiled widely at her daughter, who still looked quite sleepy.

"Should I come back later?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Georgiana sat up a bit and gestured for her mother to enter. "No, it's okay mum. I'm just waking up. I didn't realize how exhausted I was...I haven't been sleeping well this week at all."

Eloise walked in and sat down at the end of her daughter's bed, concern radiating from her eyes. "I haven't heard from you at all this week and I was beginning to worry."

"I know mum, I've had a lot on my mind."

"Did you speak with Mr. Weasley?"

Georgiana sighed and nodded sadly. "Yes, yesterday."

"And how did that go, dearest?"

"About how I expected it to go. Ronald was devastated, but not for the exact reasons I'd thought he'd be. He told me he couldn't continue to court me and see me do the same with Draco. Apparently his innate prejudices were too much for him to get past. Does it make me a bad person mum, that I felt more relieved than anything?"

Eloise shook her head and moved next to her daughter, giving her a comforting hug before answering her question.

"No, it doesn't make you a bad person little dove. You have every right to how you feel, and you should follow those feelings to whatever end it leads you. If Lord Malfoy is where your heart is guiding you, then you need to trust in your instincts, which have always been spot on. You wish to court Lord Malfoy, yes?"

Georgiana nodded. "I do. I want to try and see if Draco and I can make a real go of it."

"Then that's what you need to do." Eloise smiled in reassurance at her daughter. "I think that Lord Malfoy will surprise you tonight and hopefully if I'm correct, he will exceed even your Father's expectations."

"You think so?"

Eloise winked conspiratorially. "I do indeed."

Georgiana's eyes narrowed at her mum. "What are you up to mum?"

Eloise's laughter floated through the air like music as her sapphire eyes glinted with mischief. "What makes you think I'm up to something? Between you and your Father, I have to wonder why you both ascribe to the notion that I'm always plotting."

"Because you do most of the time."

Eloise shrugged. "I do what I must to make sure my children are happy and taken care of."

"Mum, am I going to be unhappy with whatever Machiavellian scheme you've got cooking?"

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to, little dove. Now, lunch time is in a half-hour. Get up and come down and have lunch with your Father and I, and try to put these ludicrous thoughts from your mind and enjoy tonight."

Georgiana gave her mother a look of disbelief, but wisely chose not to comment further. If her mother was hatching some sort of plot, it was unlikely that she would confess it. Shaking her head in exasperation, Georgiana made her way into her ensuite to get ready for lunch. This evening would be here soon enough, and perhaps the time for worrying would soon be at an end.


	44. Chapter 44

Lord Asterley, the twenty-eighth Baron of Astley in the county Berkshire was currently a member of Parliment and the House of Lords, and was hosting his patronage event at his family estate in Reading...which was about an hour away from the Malfoy estate in Wiltshire. Draco had floo'd home Saturday after breakfast at Hogwarts, subdued and feeling a bit unsure...because Georgiana had barely spoken to him this past week...ever since she'd gone home this past Sunday to speak with her family. She had promised that after this evening, they would sit down and talk, but Draco didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

His mother had welcomed him home and together they'd discussed what to expect for the evening. His mother seemed very well informed and when Draco had asked her where she had gotten her information on many of the guests that they would no doubt be meeting that evening, his mother had just smiled in that infuriating way of hers and told him not to worry about it. That all was well in hand.

That had made Draco even more nervous if possible before trying to take a nap after a late lunch, which hadn't happened at all...he now found himself dressed in a black Muggle set of formal robes staring at Lord Asterley's Manor, which wasn't as opulent nor imposing as Malfoy Manor, but was surprisingly, quite adequate. His mother had made arrangements for a Muggle car service to pick them up at the Dower House on the far northern side of the Malfoy property, which was the only part of the property accessible to Muggles. The sleek black sedan was a new experience and the driver seemed professional and polite, and now standing here, (considering the fact that in a few moments Draco Malfoy would be willingly entering the home of a Muggle), had him shaking his head in wonder. If his Father could only see him now, Draco was positive that old Lucius would have to be sedated with a cauldron of calming draught.

His mother however, looked simply stunning this evening. The emerald green robes that she had chosen were much more revealing than traditional witches robes and had been purchased in Muggle Paris at a clothing salon called Dior, and the matching jewels she'd chosen were impeccable. Draco had to admit, while he wasn't thrilled with the idea of a bunch of Muggles salivating over his mother, he had to admire the quality of the dress she'd chosen and wondered if perhaps he might entice a certain witch into a shopping excursion to Muggle Paris at some point in the future.

When they'd entered the stately home and made their way into the receiving line, Draco kept his mother close to his side, trying his best to ignore the interested looks from many of the other guests, who seemed to be eyeing both he and his mother with interest, as he handed his introduction card to the announcer and was escorted to his proper place in the queue. After a few moments, a few of the guests started whispering to themselves before the formal introductions were announced.

Standing with his mother, Draco breath caught when he heard the first introduction.

"His Royal Highness, Phillip Kensington and his daughter; Her Royal Highness, Georgiana Kensington."

Draco peered down at his mother, but her expression didn't falter, nor convey surprise of any kind. Leaning down, Draco whispered into his mother's ear, "I think you have some explaining to do, Mother."

Narcissa's blue eyes met her son's grey ones and she smiled demurely but didn't engage otherwise, and Draco couldn't help but think that his mother had known all along that Georgiana would be attending this evening, and he had to wonder how in Salazar's name that was possible.

When it came his turn, he handed the card back to the announcer and waited as he and his mother were formally introduced.

"His Grace, Draco Malfoy Duke of Berkshire and his mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Draco walked through the double doors and down the ornate gilded staircase towards their host and his wife. When they'd reached the bottom, the formal pleasantries were exchanged with their host and hostess and then Draco escorted his mother into the large ballroom where a few of the guests that had been introduced before him had congregated. Draco noticed Georgiana immediately next to her Father and felt his breath hitch at how beautiful she looked in an elegant deep purple dress that shimmered as she moved. She must have felt his gaze, because she turned her head slightly, looking over her right shoulder and their eyes met. Draco couldn't help but smirk as his gaze raked down her form briefly before meeting her sapphire eyes again, watching as Georgiana's eyes widened in appreciation at his attire before her lips moved up into a small smile and her cheeks heated with an enticing blush. She then turned back to whomever it was she and her Father were talking with, so Draco moved with his mother over to another part of the room.

Once all the formal introductions were out of the way, Lord Asterley made his way over to speak with Draco and Narcissa.

"Your Grace, we are so pleased that you and your mother were able to join us this evening."

Draco nodded politely. "It is our great pleasure to be here, Lord Asterley. My mother was quite insistent that we make an effort to properly aquaint ourselves with the local gentry and your invitation came at a most fortuitous time."

Lord Asterley smiled genuinely as he took in the young man before him. "It was Annabeth's and mine understanding that your family has spent many years abroad in France before moving back to England. We truly hope that you and your mother will be happy back home and if there is anything you need, please know that we are here to be of service should you require it."

Draco bowed his head in gratitude of the gesture, secretly impressed with the gracious manners of his host and hostess. "That is most kind of you both."

Narcissa smiled in gratitude before she spoke. "Your home is lovely, the Baroque style of the room is quite impressive and I couldn't help but admire the Caravaggio painting when we entered the ballroom. I've always been a fan of his works."

Lord Asterley smiled in pleasure. "My great-Grandfather was a collector of Caravaggio, Vermeer and Rembrandt and I have a few original paintings that I would be happy to show to you if you'd be interested, Lady Malfoy."

"That would be delightful. I have a few originals of Nicolas Poussin myself, and have always had a soft spot for the works of Vermeer."

"Well, perhaps you might allow me to escort you later this evening to my art gallery. I think you'll be pleased with some of the works my family has been fortunate enough to amass over the years."

"That would be lovely, Lord Asterley." Narcissa smiled demurely.

The man nodded and then politely excused himself and his wife to continue making the rounds throughout the room.

After a while, and several introductions later, Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention and when he turned, his eyes caught and held sapphire ones that were heading in his direction with her Father. When they were close enough, Draco formally bowed while Narcissa curtsied in respect.

"Ah, Your Grace...my wife mentioned that you'd be joining us this evening. And whom might this lovely lady at your side be?"

"Your Royal Highness, please allow me to formally introduce you to my Mother; Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

"Your Royal Highness." Narcissa stated softly and Phillip couldn't help but be impressed with the regal woman on Lord Malfoy's arm.

"It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance Lady Malfoy. If I may, I would like to introduce you both to my daughter, Georgiana."

Both Draco and his mother bowed and curtsied respectively to the young Princess before Draco spoke. "Your Royal Highness."

"Your Grace," Georgiana purred in response, "and Lady Malfoy, I do hope you both are enjoying yourselves this evening?"

"We are, thank you, Your Highness." Narcissa responded politely. "Everyone has been most welcoming."

"That is good to hear." Georgiana smiled genuinely. "Although I do believe the American poet Robert Frost made a generalization about poetry that fits quite well with the English Aristocracy when he'd said 'Poetry, is one permissible way of saying one thing and meaning another' and I've always felt that is a valuable lesson to remember when dealing with the gentry."

Narcissa smiled and nodded in agreement while Prince Phillip and Draco chuckled at the veiled slight. "I take it you're not a fan of these events, Your Highness?"

Georgiana whispered conspiratorially as she responded. "Only inasmuch as it provides good gossip fodder."

Narcissa's tinkling laugh rang out through the immediate area and Georgiana smiled widely while Draco looked down at his mother in astonishment. The Prince however, had a pleased smirk plastered upon his face.

"Now dearest, you know if your Mother were here, she would seek to remind you that it's impolite to refer to others in the Aristocracy as fodder."

Georgiana blushed at the gentle rebuke, but lifted an eyebrow at her Father playfully. "Mother would agree with me, and you know she would. She's just far more subtle and devious than I am."

"True enough." Sighed Phillip in agreement. "Unfortunately my wife has taken ill earlier this week and wasn't able to attend this evening as she did so very much wish to welcome you both personally back into our social circle. She will be pleased, however, that you both are enjoying yourselves and have been made to feel welcome."

"I am sorry to hear that, Your Highness. Please convey our best wishes to Her Royal Highness and we do hope that she feels better soon. We look forward to formally making her acquaintance hopefully in the near future." Narcissa replied easily.

"I will be sure to pass on your good wishes. If you both will excuse us, there are a few more people we must see to this evening. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Of course, and it was a pleasure to meet you both." Draco said politely and bowed again, watching as the Crown Prince walked off with Georgiana, who gave him one last look over her shoulder and a quick smile.

Draco couldn't help but return Georgiana's smile with a smirk of his own before he escorted his mother to another part of the room. It was a while later when Lord Asterley returned and spirited his mother away for a few moments to show her his art collection that Draco found himself alone temporarily.

Reaching for another glass of champagne, which was surprisingly quite dry and refreshing, he took a small sip when he heard a soft voice speaking from behind him.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Turning around Draco smirked playfully before he nodded in agreement. "It is."

"Hmmmm..." Georgiana hummed thoughtfully, "you actually seem to be enjoying yourself this evening. Haven't run away screaming, and definitely haven't hexed anyone yet."

"It's touch and go." Draco quipped back impishly.

"Yes, I've felt that way many a time or two."

"I was surprised to see you here tonight."

"And was it an unpleasant surprise?"

"Not at all, it's just difficult, as I haven't spoken to you much this week, outside of class that is. I was worried about you."

Sighing softly, Georgiana grimaced reproachfully. "I know, and I do apologize. I've had a lot on my mind this past week."

"Understandable, and you don't need to apologize, not to me."

Draco then offered his arm, which Georgiana took immediately, not missing the interested sets of eyes following them around the room as they walked together and conversed.

"Thank you for being patient with me this week, and I do know we need to sit down and talk."

Draco nodded. "Do I need to worry?"

"If I told you 'no' would it stop you from worrying needlessly?"

"Probably not."

"Then I won't waste my breath."

Draco chuckled lowly, while setting his now empty glass down on a servette tray. "A noble idea." Draco grinned in reply while Georgiana scoffed softly at the joke.

"Prat." Georgiana whispered so only Draco could hear her.

"Hopefully still your prat, love." Draco responded quietly.

Before Georgiana could reply, the young couple was accosted by a partygoer and Georgiana groaned inwardly in recognition.

"Georgiana, it is lovely to see you this evening and unexpected." Stated the young woman, who was eyeing Draco with frank admiration.

"Hello Colleen, it is good to see you as well. My mother took ill unexpectedly and my Father asked me to come in her stead."

"How fortunate for us all then." The woman named Colleen replied in a faux genuine manner. "Please introduce me to this handsome gentleman."

"Of course. Your Grace, this is Lady Colleen Marchand, Countess of Rochford...her Father was the twenty-third Earl of Rochford. Colleen, this is His Grace, Draco Malfoy Duke of Berkshire."

Colleen curtsied and Draco couldn't help but instantly dislike the woman, who seemed to be quite supercilious and dismissive of Georgiana for some reason, and she looked shockingly similar to Pansy, which made Draco instinctively leery.

"Your Grace, it is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance." Colleen simpered in what Draco assumed the woman thought was a seductive manner, but was just plain creepy.

"Lady Marchand, it is a pleasure to meet you formally." Draco replied coolly, and Georgiana smirked inwardly at the almost patented Malfoy sneer upon Draco's face.

"When my godmother Lady Asterley told me that you and your mother were attending this evening, I was intrigued to meet you both. It's my understanding that your family was entitled by Queen Elizabeth the First."

"Yes." Draco replied evenly. "The first Lucius Malfoy, whom my Father was named for, was a suitor for Her Majesty's hand, at one time."

Colleen's eyes widened with interest, clearly impressed with that bit of information and gossip.

"That's remarkable." Colleen stated flirtatiously. "And here you are, spending time with our resident Princess. I've heard rumors that Parliment is considering changing the rules of succession Georgiana, but I'd never guessed you'd be interested in succeeding your Father. It's not as if you've spent much time with the gentry, as it were."

Georgiana placed a placid smile upon her face...she had almost forgotten what a viper Colleen was...and it would seem that much hadn't changed over the years where the woman was concerned.

"Rumors are interesting things Colleen, as I'm sure you're aware." Georgiana purred out in warning, and the other woman's eyes narrowed at the slight. "But I'm hardly worried about such things as it will be many years before my Grandmother and Father will have fulfilled their duty. As far as my attendance at events such as this...now that my education is almost finished, I'd imagine you'll be seeing quite a bit more of me in the future, so not to worry."

"Well, isn't that just wonderful." Colleen bit back, clearly unhappy with that news before turning her attention to Draco. "And what of you, Your Grace? Will we be seeing more of you in the future, as well?"

Draco smirked and nodded once. "I find myself suddenly motivated to make my presence known as it were, so yes, I'd imagine you will be seeing me at these events as my schedule dictates."

"And what do you do, Your Grace?"

Draco stiffened a bit, and Georgiana had to bite back the groan of disgust at Colleen's impertinence. "Currently, I'm in the same study program as Georgiana, as that is how we are acquainted. It was due to making her acquaintance that my Mother and I decided to return to England and reinstate our titles, as it were. The Malfoy family holds titles in France as well, and we have an estate there, but it was time to return home."

Colleen's face fell at the implication of what the young Duke was referring to and by the pleased look on the Princess' face, it was clear these two had a history together.

"How interesting." Colleen smiled stiffly. "Well, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you." Draco replied politely while Georgiana nodded once at the woman before she scurried off, probably to share the gossip with whomever would listen.

"You do realize what you just did?" Georgiana inquired softly and Draco nodded.

"I do, and it's the story my Mother and I felt would be appropriate under the circumstances. Actually, it was my Mother's suggestion."

"Really?" Georgiana queried curiously.

"Mmmhmmm," Draco confirmed, "she also wasn't surprised to see you here tonight."

Georgiana gave Draco a sharp look before her eyes narrowed in understanding. "I see."

"You do?"

Georgiana nodded. "My Mother is such a sneak...she's been plotting with your mother."

Draco's eyes widened in shock before he burst out in surprised laughter. "That makes complete sense actually. Your Mother is more Slytherin than anyone I've ever met."

"She would take that as the highest compliment, you do realize that, right?"

"I do, and something tells me I'm going to have my work cut out for me if I want to stay one step ahead of your mum."

"Yeah, good luck with that pretty boy...my mother is a right menace when she wants to be. All the women in the Aristocracy are terrified of her."

"With good reason, I'm sure."

"You have no idea what you've signed yourself up for."

"Actually, I do." Draco grinned in response. "And I'm quite looking forward to the challenge, Your Highness."

"Stuff it ferret." Georgiana quipped back playfully while Draco chuckled happily, before replying in kind. "Vicious witch. Have I told you this evening that you are simply exquisite."

Georgiana blushed at the compliment and shook her head. "No, I don't believe you've mentioned it, Your Grace."

"How remiss of me, Your Highness. Perhaps when we return to school, you might allow me to show you how exquisite I think you are."

"I think we could arrange something."

"Excellent." Draco purred out in anticipation.


	45. Chapter 45

The remainder of the party went surprisingly well, and even Phillip had to admit, the young Malfoy was in his element within the Aristocracy. Lord Asterley and his wife, were most impressed with both Draco and Narcissa and had invited them to dinner in the not too distant future, to which Lady Malfoy had mentioned that Draco was studying abroad with Georgiana and would likely not be returning home until the holidays. Ever gracious and kind, Lord Asterley insisted that perhaps once Draco's studies were completed that he would be more than willing to help the Duke of Berkshire transition into some of his more formal duties within the peerage.

Draco had been surprised and pleased by the genuine kindness of their host, and expressed his gratitude for the offer, promising to keep in touch as his studies allowed.

Prince Phillip had made it a point to keep a discrete watch over the young Duke to see if he could sense any subterfuge from the young man. He was not inclined to give the Malfoy Lord the benefit of the doubt, despite his daughter's preference...but watching Draco Malfoy shmooze his way throughout the room, and the way in which the young lad handled himself, made Phillip realize that the boy had been raised to excel in this world. He was cold, but polite...standoffish without being demeaning...he showed a deference for his own mother that Phillip thought quite impressive...it was clear that the young man loved his mother dearly and made sure she was attended to throughout the evening. Never letting anyone get too close to be considered inappropriate, despite the attention Lady Malfoy engendered from those in attendance...especially the men. She was a fascinating and beautiful woman, and looked quite a bit like Eloise...if he was being honest. Phillip had realized about half way through the party the startling similarities between the women when Lady Malfoy caught his eye and he could've sworn in that moment he'd seen Eloise standing there. The irony was not lost on him and as he continued to watch the Magical Matriarch, the conclusions that he came to were long overdue. It was hard to admit to oneself that perhaps, you've been too stubborn and closed off to really appreciate what life had given you. A remarkable woman who never complained, did her duty and loved her children fiercely with a devotion that was staggering. Phillip had kept his heart closed for so many years, because he'd been angry that the woman he'd wanted, the one he'd chosen...was not deemed worthy enough to marry by his own mother.

So he'd set aside his own happiness; for his duty to Queen, God and Country...and had never given his own wife the opportunity to get past his defenses. Eloise had known of his first love...yet she'd never held it against him, not even when he'd strayed from their marriage bed with the same woman whom he'd measured everyone else against.

When Georgiana had gone missing, Phillip had been devastated. Luckily, their magical staff had made contingencies for certain situations and having the ability to transform using a Potion was needed on more than one occasion. Using some of Georgiana's hair, a member of their magical staff had taken her identity during a handful of events...Christmas of 1997 being the most noted one.

Eloise had been stoic and strong, and had taken his censure and anger in stride. She'd never raised her voice once during the year Georgiana went missing...if she'd cried, it was never in front of him...and he'd resented her strength, even as he didn't have the discipline, and lashed out in his fear over their daughter's absence. His wife had spent almost twenty years deferring to his moods, his needs, his title and she never asked anything from him in return. As Phillip stood there and watched Georgiana walk across the room with the young Malfoy lad; a happy smile upon her face and her eyes radiating contentment, he'd realized in that very moment, that his wife had never once looked that content, that happy...and he felt what was left of his rotted heart break a bit at the thought of how unfair he'd been to Eloise over their many years of marriage. Eloise had never strayed, never left his side...not once...and he simply didn't deserve her.

When the time had come for he and Georgiana to leave, they said their farewells to their host and hostess, and made their way back to Kensington Palace. It was clear to Phillip that he had some atoning to do.

"You are awfully quiet Daddy, are you alright?" Georgiana's voice broke through his reverie as his eyes locked onto the worried one's of his daughter.

"I'm fine poppet. You seemed to actually enjoy yourself this evening." Phillip teased good-naturedly and watched in amusement as his daughter's face broke out into a pleased smile.

"It was a good evening."

"Yes, I did notice that His Grace seemed to charm those in attendance. The young Lady Marchand was particularly smitten...until she realized that the only reason His Grace was in attendance was for you."

Georgiana giggled at the thought of Colleen's face when Draco had told her of their acquaintance. "She was absolutely horrid. Impertinent, condescending...I dislike her immensely."

Phillip chuckled knowingly. "Must be hard to want to hex someone, and know that you can't, yes?"

Georgiana smirked. "I can do quite a bit of wandless magic you know?"

"I'm aware poppet, and as much as I'm not a fan of the young lady, she is Annabeth's goddaughter."

Sighing in understanding, Georgiana pouted. "You always ruin my fun."

This caused Phillip to laugh in shock. "I take exception to that young lady...I've never been remiss in giving you whatever you've asked for, have I?"

Shaking her head, his daughter smiled fondly at him. "No Daddy, you've always been the first to spoil me."

"Because you deserve it poppet. You've never been one to ask for fanciful things, you've always been a bit of a pragmatist. There were times I'd wondered if that would change, and it appears that you have a remarkably good head on those shoulders. Just do me a favor?"

"Which is?"

"Follow your heart wherever that leads you and appreciate the fact that you can. If Draco Malfoy is your choice, then embrace that choice and don't allow others to detract from it. If you truly love the young man, I will do whatever within my power to make sure your Grandmother gives her consent when the time comes."

His daughter stared at him in shock. "Daddy, where is this coming from?"

Phillip sighed in resignation. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his little girl was grown up and in love. She would deny it, try and make logical sense out of her emotions because that was just her way...but he'd seen enough tonight to know...that Georgiana was in love with Lord Malfoy and Phillip would only admit it to himself...he absolutely hated that fact. Not because he disapproved...but because he wasn't ready to let his baby girl go.

"I watched you this evening and I don't know if you realized it or not, but the way in which you and Lord Malfoy look at each other is the way I should have looked at your mother for all these years we've been married."

Georgiana gasped in wonder and her hand flew to her chest as she grabbed at her heart...never expecting to hear such an admission from her Father.

"I don't know what to say?"

Phillip shrugged and turned to stare out the window before he spoke, as he couldn't say what he needed to and look into eyes that were his wife's...not without feeling immeasurable guilt and sorrow. "I'm not sure there is anything to say poppet. You deserve to be happy after all you've sacrificed and as your Father, it is my job to make sure you have the very best of everything. Do you love Lord Malfoy?"

Phillip then turned his head, and saw his daughter's eyes widen a bit, before she nodded briefly. "I am falling in love with him, yes. These last few months have shown me a side to Draco I wouldn't have seen otherwise, had I not been able to return to Hogwarts as me...the real me. I've learned so many things about what life was like for him growing up...how much he regrets the choices he was forced to make, and the ones he wasn't. I told Ronald yesterday, when I ended things, that if this with Draco doesn't work, I'm leaving the Magical World indefinitely and accepting Grandmother's offer."

Phillip's breath hitched as he reached for his daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Poppet, as much as I haven't been exactly supportive of your magic, it's a part of who you are. You can't put that kind of pressure on your relationship with Lord Malfoy, especially if he isn't aware of it. You are Georgiana Kensington, my daughter and Heir...but there will always be that part of you that is Hermione Granger...War Heroine and best friend of Harry Potter...Gryffindor, Magical and the Brightest Witch of the Age. If you want to be Queen because you feel it's the best choice for you, then I will fully support that decision...but only under those circumstances. I will not allow you to throw away your magic and your place in that world because of some antiquated notion that it is what is expected of a Princess, or a Queen. You can be Queen and be magical...you are smart enough to figure it out."

Georgiana felt a tear fall down her cheek and her Father took out his handkerchief, gently wiping it away.

"Do you really believe that?"

Phillip nodded. "I do. I believe in you. I always have and I always will."

Georgiana reached over and gave her Father a fierce hug, which he returned equally...his heart filled with emotions too tender to give name to. His daughter was so much like her mother, it was scary. Always putting everyone else's happiness and security before her own, and as he held his precious girl, Phillip realized how much he truly loved his wife and everything she was and had done for him and their family, and how much he had to atone for.

"Thank you Daddy." Georgiana whispered emotionally into his ear.

"You will always be my greatest accomplishment, poppet. I love you more than my own life."

Georgiana nodded as tears fell out of her eyes and she clung to her Father like she hadn't since she was a small girl. Taking comfort in knowing that she had his love and support.


	46. Chapter 46

Georgiana had returned to Hogwarts Sunday morning after having breakfast with her Grandparents, who were quite interested in hearing the particulars about her previous evening. Her Grandfather had listened stoically and had given none of what he'd been feeling away...but her Grandmother had asked questions and made some observations that Georgiana had been grateful for. As she left Buckingham Palace, she promised her Grandmother that she would talk with Draco later that day, and then owl her when a decision was reached.

Moving through the floo in the Headmistress' office, Georgiana luckily didn't run into anyone on her way back to the eighth year's dormitory. Professor Snape wasn't in his portrait either and giving the password, the door swung open and Georgiana was surprised to see the room empty. Where in the world was everyone this morning?

Heading to her room, she grabbed some clothes and toiletries and decided to head for the prefects bathroom, hoping that it would be empty this morning...and thankfully when she went inside, it was empty. Placing her clothes, wand and shoes on the nearest bench...Georgiana filled up the large tub with lots of bubbles and stepped into the warm water with a happy sigh...realizing that she was going to miss the prefects bathroom when she graduated come June.

After a while, Georgiana felt herself drifting off and didn't hear when the door to the bathroom opened until a voice spoke up in amusement.

"You look very comfortable."

Georgiana gasped and her head flew around as she took in the bright grey eyes watching her closely with undisguised heat emanating from them.

"What are you doing in here?" Georgiana blushed profusely as she dipped her body under the bubbles a bit more.

Draco gestured to his left hand, which was holding a towel, some clothes and toiletries. "Thought I'd take a soak, but it seems my idea was usurped."

"I see." Georgiana said softly. "Well, as you can see, the prefects bathroom is in use. If you would be so kind as to turn around and leave...I will be done in a few minutes."

Tilting his head and smiling genuinely at how flustered his witch looked, not to mention delectable with her hair pulled up and bubbles hiding the more provocative parts of her body from his view was making things a bit difficult for Draco.

"Don't get out on my account but do me a favor in the future?"

"Which is?"

"Make sure you reset the wards when you come in next time. While I'm not exactly sorry to see you in such a state, as you're even more beautiful like this then I've ever imagined, I don't think I'd handle it well if another wizard were to see you in such a compromised state. Not to mention some wizards might not be as gentlemanly as I am being confronted with such a delectable sight."

Georgiana's cheeks reddened considerably and her eyes dropped in embarrassment and arousal. Merlin, but the way Draco was looking at her now was making her all hot and bothered.

When she lifted her eyes and locked gazes with Draco, his normally bright grey eyes were darkened considerably to slate but the teasing smirk belied his firm control, even if the bulge in his trousers didn't.

"Have you fantasized about me often, Your Grace?"

Growling a bit in warning, Draco shook his head in admonishment. "Draconis Dormiens Nunauam Titillandus, Princess. I'm going to leave now before you tempt me into doing something we might both regret."

"Would you regret it?" Georgiana inquired bravely and watched as Draco's breathing got a bit more labored as his eyes narrowed noticeably.

"Would you?" He deflected quickly, as any good Slytherin would do.

"No." Georgiana stated unequivocally. "My Grandmother has given her permission for you to court me exclusively, if I so wish it."

Draco's eyes widened as he sat down on the nearest bench, his hands clenched on his lap as he leaned forward, staring deeply into Georgiana's eyes.

"Weasley?"

"I spoke with Ron Friday morning...we both agreed it wouldn't work. Our friendship will take some time to recover, but it's for the best."

Draco nodded, his nostrils flaring as his gaze raked scandalously over her body once more before staring back into her eyes, his resolve beginning to crumble quickly.

"Krum?"

Georgiana giggled and shook her head firmly in the negative.

"What do you want Princess?"

Georgiana didn't hesitate when she breathed out, "You."

Nodding, Draco stood up and waved his wand, silencing and placing protective wards before he slowly started to remove his robes, all the while never taking his eyes off the witch in front of him. He was methodical, pausing every so often to reassure himself that this was what Georgiana wanted. When his shirt came off her breath hitched as her sapphire eyes raked down his torso hungrily, even with the scars left from Harry's curse in sixth year, Draco Malfoy was fit. When he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, her gasp had him stopping, but with a jerky nod of her head, Draco slowly pulled down his boxers too, until he was completely bared in front of his witch. Her cheeks were flushed completely but her eyes were alight with desire and curiosity as her gaze raked over every inch of him.

"You're beautiful." Georgiana whispered out breathily and Draco couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as he slowly made his way into the water and submerged his lower body with a hiss, before making his way towards his witch.

When Draco reached Georgiana, he gently took her into his arms and kissed her slowly, until she moaned and opened her mouth to him willingly. Hands explored each other and Draco couldn't help but feel euphoric at the reality that this witch was finally...his!

Lifting Georgiana up, Draco had her wrap her legs around his waist as he aligned her against him before sitting on the bench under the water. He could feel her warmth, as her core settled along his length and the groan that slipped from his lips sounded almost pained. He wasn't going to have sex with his witch in the prefects bathroom, at least not for their first time...but there were other ways to pleasure each other and from the way in which Georgiana was panting and gripping onto him, Draco knew he'd have to be the one to stay grounded in the moment.

"We aren't going to have sex here, Princess...not yet. But I can take care of you in another way if you wish?"

Georgiana nodded eagerly and Draco couldn't help but grin at how flushed she looked in that moment. He was a lucky fuck, and he knew it. She was so fucking beautiful, it literally took his breath away.

Draco grabbed Georgiana's hips and gently pushed her against him, showing her how he wanted her to move up and down against his erection, that was throbbing trapped between them as they both moved in sync with each other. Every time Georgiana's body pushed upwards, her eyes widened and mouth opened with a breathy 'oh' as her fingernails clawed into his shoulders and their eyes locked and held...neither one wanting to look away for a second. It didn't take long for Georgiana to reach her climax as her body shuddered in completion, while Draco's followed immediately afterwards, groaning out as he felt himself let go.

The kisses that followed were desperate, intense and sweet in equal measure as they both eagerly sought to prolong their intimacy, and Draco felt like he'd been given a new lease on life as he took sustenance from his witch's mouth with their eyes still open and locked on each other...neither one wanting to be responsible for breaking the fragility of this perfect moment between them.

After some time had passed, Georgiana finally broke away first, he cheeks flushed and eyes glowing as she bit down on her lip seductively. "That was..."

"Fucking fantastic." Draco finished with a playful smirk, before he whispered in reverence. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you." Georgiana responded in kind.

"I'm glad my witch thinks so." Draco winked. "But we should probably get out soon."

Georgiana sighed, but nodded in agreement. "You're right I suppose."

"I'll remember you said that." Draco quipped and Georgiana couldn't help but giggle at his impudence. "But before we leave I just need to ask you one thing..."

"And that is?"

"Would you, Georgiana Kensington, accept a formal courtship from me? Would you be agreeable if I sent a letter of intent to your Father and Grandmother?"

Georgiana smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, her eyes alight with happiness. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then let's get dressed so I can get those letters sent out today."

"You don't waste any time."

"I've wasted enough time, love. I don't intend to waste another second of our lives from here on out."

"Are you sure, Draco? Can you really see yourself spending time in the Muggle World with me? Can you see yourself living life much like this past weekend? Attending charity events and doing public service in the Muggle World?"

Draco shrugged, completely non-plussed. "Love, I was born into that life. It's who I am. Whether it be Magical or Muggle, does it really matter where we devote our resources? Both of us were raised by two of the most Slytherin women ever to walk this earth. How in the world do you think the Muggle or Magical Aristocracy stands a chance against that? We are fated, meant to be. I will follow you in whatever path you choose. If you wish to be Queen, I will stand beside you as your consort and rule with you and if you choose otherwise, you can take my title and call it good. Either way, it's a win, win...yes?"

Tears leaked from Georgiana's eyes at Draco's declaration and her smile was blinding as she responded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."

"I thought so too...come on, let's get out of this tub and get dressed before I change my mind and ravish you here."

Georgiana's laughter filled the prefects bathroom as she shook her head in exasperation at her soon to be intended. "You're incorrigible and entirely too cocky for your own good."

"You enjoyed my cock just now love...don't blush and pretend you didn't."

Georgiana smacked Draco's chest. "Prat!"

"Your prat my love, and don't you forget it."


	47. Chapter 47

A few days later, a large Eagle owl descended into the Great Hall during breakfast and dropped a letter off at the Slytherin table...to the astonishment of everyone within the room. Neither Draco nor Georgiana, had told any of their friends the particulars of their conversation in the prefects bathroom, or what occurred before or afterwards. Draco had wanted to wait until he had formal permission from Her Majesty so he wouldn't be speaking out of turn. As he reached for the envelope, which contained the Royal Seal of Her Majesty...Draco took a deep breath and tried his best to ignore the interested stares coming from everyone within the Great Hall.

"Is that a letter from whom I think it is?" Blaise asked quietly and Draco nodded, his eyes lifting momentarily to catch the sapphire ones watching him from the Gryffindor table...her pleased smile and wink letting him know that he had nothing to worry about...hopefully...

Carefully opening the letter, Draco tried to keep his facial expressions completely impassive as he read the words on the outside of the expensive vellum envelope. The letter was addressed to His Grace The Duke of Berkshire and Draco swallowed as he opened the envelope and read the words contained within.

**_Dear Duke of Berkshire,_**

**_I have received your formal letter of intent in regards to my Granddaughter and Heir; Georgiana, and have spoken with her parents in this regard as well. We have come to the mutual agreement that your request will be given exclusive standing as long as you continue to make overtures into our world. _**

**_I am sure I don't need to remind you that my Granddaughter is to be treated with the upmost civility, courtesy and respect that she is due as my Heir. As her suitor, you will be required to attend several formal gatherings that will be mandatory as part of the courtship process. I fully expect you to adhere to these commitments with the unequivocal discretion and decorum someone of your station should recommend you. _**

**_At this time, I would like to extend a formal invitation for you and your mother to attend tea at my primary residence in Sandringham a week from Sunday at two o'clock in the afternoon. Please correspond promptly to advise if this time is acceptable. _**

**_Elizabeth R. _**

Draco re-read the letter several times and he had to give Her Majesty credit, the tone of her letter was a perfect blend of icy disdainful politeness that his mother would appreciate greatly. The Queen was letting him know succinctly what she expected from him going forward if he wanted to be allowed to court Georgiana exclusively and there was no room for negotiation or equivocation. Bloody hell...were all the women within the Royal Family inherently Slytherin by nature? Draco was convinced that the only reason Georgiana hadn't been sorted into his House was due to her Muggle heritage...which was a shame actually, as she'd have been a tour de force given the proper chance, and it made him realize even more potently what a fucking arse he'd been for so many years. Years wasted.

Draco folded the letter and placed it neatly back into the envelope before securing it into his book bag. When his eyes caught Georgiana's again, he smirked and nodded...while she just rolled her eyes and went back to talking with her friends.

"So?" Blaise asked curiously, and Draco turned his head giving his best friend a caustic glare.

"So what?" Draco replied with just the right amount of snark.

"Don't be that way Drake...what did the letter say and why is the Queen writing to you in the first place?"

Before Draco could answer, a screech of "Bloody hell Georgie!" reverberated throughout the Great Hall. As Draco's eyes caught his now intended, he didn't miss the glare from the red-headed witch next to her, who was staring at him in open hostility before turning back to her best friend. "Are you sure?" Ginny Weasley whisper-shouted as she addressed Georgiana.

Georgiana smiled and nodded, giving her friend a warning look before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, all eyes on her departure...with the Weaselette following closely behind.

"Okay Drake...spill now!" Theo groused while Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you twats! I sent a formal letter of intent to Her Majesty and my suit has been approved."

Theo's eyes widened comically while Blaise just coughed then gaped at his best friend in confusion.

"But I thought Georgiana was dating Weasley?" Theo sputtered. "And Krum, Higgs, fuck...Pucey...what the fuck Drake?"

Draco shook his head reprovingly at his two best mates. "Can we talk about this in private later?" Draco bit out harshly. "We have potions in ten minutes and I'm afraid my explanation is going to take a bit longer than that."

"Fine." Stated Theo. "But don't think we are going to let this go."

"Wouldn't think anything of the sort, Theo dear." Draco mocked while Blaise just snickered.

The three friends finished their breakfast in silence before making their way to Potions...the secret was finally out and Draco felt understandably smug at the thought that by the end of the day, everyone within the castle would know that Georgiana was officially his.


	48. Chapter 48

Draco was correct in that it hadn't taken long for word to make its way around Hogwarts that he and Georgiana were officially courting. After he'd shared the cursory details with his mates (leaving out the more intimate parts as he would never willingly share those details with anyone), both Theo and Blaise had congratulated him profusely. Draco had then told them about the gala the previous weekend, what the Muggle Aristocracy was really like, the stately home of Lord Asterley as well as how kind and gracious the man had been. Theo had listened with surprise while Blaise just seemed to be skeptical of anything to do with the Muggle Aristocracy.

Theo had indicated that he'd done his research into his family's Muggle title, The Marquess of Berkeley and had looked into how he might go about having the title formally reinstated. Apparently, it was conferred to the Nott Family sometime in the late 14th century by King Richard II, and had been phased out about 100 years later when one of Theo's ancestors, Carfadel Nott, had decided that he'd wanted nothing to do with the Muggle Aristocracy and subsequently disappeared from the Muggle World and the title had been abandoned around 1490.

Draco had been shocked, but secretly pleased that his best mate was actually considering reinstating his titles, at least Draco would have an ally if nothing else. Theo had admitted that he was secretly pleased with the idea of joining the Muggle Aristocracy, the only thing he'd wished for, was to see the look on his Father's face at the news. All three Slytherin's had joined in a good laugh at the thought of old Thoros Nott navigating the Muggle Aristocracy.

Draco and Georgiana both had a free period after lunch, which had been spent studying in the library together. They were subsequently joined by Ginny and Neville, who both seemed to be unsure of how to deal with their friend's new relationship status. Ginny kept glaring at Draco while Neville just kept shaking his head in bemusement. It seemed the love for their best friend kept both of the Gryffindor's from making any snide comments.

Later that evening, when all the eighth year's had adjourned to the common room, Draco wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting in the main room, almost as if they were waiting for he and Georgiana to arrive. Reaching for her hand, the two walked in to face the music together.

The room was quiet for a few moments until Neville decided to speak up.

"Is it true?"

Not wanting to pretend like she didn't understand what her friend was asking, Georgiana nodded and closely watched the expressions of all those within the common room. The Slytherin's seemed to be more open to the idea than her own housemates, who's expressions were a mixture of irritation, anger and revulsion.

"And we are just supposed to believe that Draco Malfoy, Pureblood bigot who was hateful to you for how many years? Openly taunted you and wished you dead? Stood by and watched you get tortured? We are supposed to be okay with that?" Dean questioned passionately as he glared at the blonde Slytherin in open dislike.

Georgiana sighed heavily and felt Draco's hand squeeze her own before he decided to speak up.

"No, you're not supposed to be okay with any of it because you love Georgiana and she is your friend. But that doesn't mean you can't accept her choice and be supportive of it. Tell me Thomas, if the situation were reversed, would she judge you or stop being your friend if you decided to be with someone like me?"

Dean's face scrunched up in anger but one look at his friend, her large sapphire eyes pleading for his understanding, Dean just shook his head in resignation.

"No, Georgie would never judge any of us in that way, but you need to understand something Malfoy, right here and now...She may have decided to hide her identity at her Grandmother's insistence, but whether she was Hermione Granger or Georgiana Kensington...she's the same person! Loyal, forgiving and brilliant to a fault. You hurt her again, I'll Avada you where you stand...you got that?"

"Dean!" Georgiana admonished but noticing Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Luna all nodding in agreement, quelled her outburst.

"No he's right." Draco spoke up quickly, not wanting the situation to deteriorate any further and acknowledging that Georgiana's friends had every right to be skeptical of his intentions. "Look Thomas, I'm not proud of the choices I've made in my life...Salazar only knows that most of us in Slytherin House wish things had not gone down the way they had sixth and seventh year. I don't expect you to understand my circumstances and I can't change them, as much as I wish I could. But I have no intentions of hurting Georgiana again, and I'll even take an unbreakable vow if it proves my sincerity."

Georgiana gasped next to him, but the offer caused the other Gryffindors to stand there in shock.

"You would really do that?" Luna asked quietly.

"Draco...that's not necessary!" Georgiana admonished but Draco's eyes told a different story.

"Would anything less make your friends believe I had only the best of intentions where your concerned?"

Seamus smirked before pulling out a bottle of Veritaserum and waving it mockingly between his fingers while everyone just stared at the Gryffindor, although Draco couldn't help but be impressed with the wizard's compromise...and it was essentially a compromise. For a moment he had to begrudgingly admit, he'd walked right into their trap.

Wandlessly accioing the potion, Draco unstopped the bottle and placed two drops on his tongue and waited for the questions to start. The shocked cry from Georgiana and the groans from his friend's making him wonder momentarily if he was doing the right thing...

"Was it true that your Father held you back from trying to save Georgie the night of her torture?" Ginny spoke up first.

"Yes." Draco responded easily.

"Would you have hexed your aunt?" Ginny asked again.

"I would have killed her." Draco stated unequivocally, watching all those around him gape at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Neville wanted to know.

"She was mad. If I hadn't killed her she would have killed me or my mother. Neither option was ideal but my aunt was a barmy witch."

Neville nodded, seemingly appeased for the moment.

"Do you love Georgiana?" Luna inquired dreamily and Draco couldn't help but glare at the little blond witch in exasperation. He hadn't confessed his feelings to his witch in those words but...

"Yes." Turning and looking into large sapphire eyes that were glistening with unshed tears, Draco just smiled at her in reassurance. "I have been for a very long time."

"Did you mean it when you stated you'd wished Georgiana dead when she was Hermione?"

Draco sighed. "No. I was angry that year at Potter, at Georgiana, at a lot of things but no...I tried to warn Georgiana about the monster in the only way I could think of."

A few more gasps were heard from both the Slytherin's and the Gryffindors. "How did you do that?" Pansy asked before she could stop herself.

Draco turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow at her before he responded. "Theo and I overheard our Father's discussing the Chamber and the Monster within. I left a clue for Georgiana that year."

"Is that true?" Dean asked Georgiana and she nodded. "Blimey!" Dean blurted out in wonder as everyone in the room started to look at Malfoy with a bit of respect.

"Did you ever suspect Georgiana's true identity?" Ginny queried calmly.

"No, I don't think anyone did." Draco responded firmly.

"Does your interest in Georgiana have anything to do with her heritage and title?" Dean demanded forcefully, and again Draco had to give the Gryffindors credit...they'd obviously planned this beforehand as their questions were too well thought out for this to be a spontaneous interrogation.

"No. My interest in Georgiana has absolutely nothing to do with her heritage."

"Is this because you both are possibly soul mates?" Luna's blue eyes were filled with curiosity as she asked the question.

"I've known about Georgiana for years, just not her true identity." Draco stated awkwardly. "I started having dreams about Georgiana in sixth year...well before that actually, but it was more like disjointed feelings and incomplete images...the dreams didn't start in earnest until sixth year. I could see her face and I knew her first name...but not whom she or where she was."

Neville nodded in understanding. "So the soul bond was trying to find a way to manifest itself through you?"

"Yes." Draco nodded in agreement.

"If Georgiana decides to be Queen are you going to support that decision unequivocally and be okay living in the Muggle World." Ginny asked, her voice a bit harsher than Draco had ever heard it.

"I will support Georgiana in whatever choices she makes. The choice is her's and I am perfectly happy with whatever decision she ultimately chooses. I just want her to do what will make her the happiest."

"You can't be thrilled with spending time in the Muggle World?" Dean snarked out challengingly and watched in satisfaction as Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him.

"At first I wasn't, but after spending this past Saturday evening with Georgiana and witnessing first hand for myself, that the Muggle Aristocracy and the Magical one are quite similar...my reservations have been laid to rest."

Georgiana gripped his hand in solidarity before giving her friend's a quelling look. "Are we done with the Spanish Inquisition?"

Dean chuckled at the reference while the other people in the room appeared genuinely confused by the reference. "Yeah, we're good." Dean stated before nodding to his friend's who all returned the sentiment.

"Good." Georgiana sighed in relief. "While I appreciate everyone's protectiveness, I would ask that you refrain from trying to manipulate myself or Draco again. If I didn't know better, I would think you all should've been sorted into Slytherin!"

The shouts of 'hey' and 'bloody hell' made Georgiana grin while Draco just chuckled at the outrage and indignation on everyone's faces. "If you will all excuse us, I would like to spend some alone time with my witch." And with those words, Draco pulled Georgiana behind him, heading for his dorm room where they could talk in private.


	49. Chapter 49

Once the door to Draco's dorm room was closed, the wizard didn't waste anytime enveloping his witch into a passionate kiss, which she returned enthusiastically. After a few moments of snogging, Draco reluctantly moved back a bit and then led Georgiana over to his bed where he readjusted them on top of his bedspread and laid down with his witch lying next to him. Georgiana cuddled into Draco's side with her head cradled into his neck and the two just enjoyed their closeness for a while, not speaking...just gently touching and taking comfort from each other.

After a while Georgiana decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be...I get it and I'd be lying if I didn't admit to being impressed with your Gryffindor classmates. They just wanted to make sure my intentions are honorable and I think that's a reasonable demand, due to our volatile past."

Sighing softly, Draco felt Georgiana nod into his chest. "I know, and you handled it better than I expected."

"Surprised you, eh?" Draco grinned down at his witch, tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"Well, yes...I suppose you did. But then again, you've been exceeding my expectations quite a bit lately."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just unexpected."

Draco nodded in return as he hummed in agreement. "Well, I wouldn't want to bore you Princess."

Georgiana giggled softly as she rolled her eyes at Draco's impudence. "You're not boring Draco. You're rather a complicated wizard."

"In Slytherin House you learn to play those kind of games. Saying one thing that could mean so many different possibilities, learning to expect subtext and subterfuge in every conversation. It's exhausting at first, but over time, it becomes second nature. Almost like a blanket of protection, hiding your true feelings and emotions. That conversation in there with your friends, was the most forthright I've ever been with anyone, except you and my Mother."

"And to think...all it took was a couple drops of Veritaserum!"

Draco growled and rolled over so he was staring down at his witch, who was grinning up at him playfully, her sapphire eyes alight with mischief. "Don't get cheeky with me witch! You need to understand that I would have never allowed myself to be that vulnerable...only for you. Because you deserve no less from me and our history doesn't exactly recommend me to your family nor your friends."

Georgiana lifted her hand and ran it through Draco's hair, watching with fascination as his entire face relaxed at her touch and his eyes closed in pleasure as she raked her fingers through his soft blonde locks and down his face in a soothing gesture. "I don't mean to make light of how difficult that must've been for you." She whispered placatingly. "For what's it's worth...I'm falling in love with you too."

Draco's eyes shot open as his gaze caught Georgiana's and he could see the calm sincerity radiating from her eyes. His smile was blinding before he lowered his lips onto hers and proceeded to pick up where they had left off only a few minutes ago.

It didn't take long for their kisses to become heated and desperate. Draco was surprised when he found himself on his back as Georgiana hovered above him before she straddled his body and curled her hands into his hair, snogging him passionately...his answering groan, as well as the hardness between his legs letting her know just how thoroughly he was affected by her attentions.

Pulling back with a reluctant sigh, Draco moved up into a sitting position, taking a confused Georgiana with him.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to be a gentleman and you're not making it easy for me, Witch! I'm not going to have sex in a dormitory for our first time Princess, and if I don't stop now, that's exactly what I foresee happening."

"Fine, I won't tempt you."

"You can't help it, you're a temptress." Draco grinned playfully, earning him a smack on his chest and an eye roll for good measure. "I'm sorry though."

"For what?" Georgiana asked in confusion.

"That wasn't how I wanted to tell you of my feelings."

"Ah," his witch nodded in understanding, "I don't imagine it was."

"No, I would rather it been said first just between the two of us, but it doesn't change the sentiment."

"I'm sorry they put you on the spot like that. I can't imagine confessing something so personal was an easy thing for you to do."

Draco shrugged. "What's done is done and I don't regret it, only the circumstances of the confession, not the confession itself. I do love you Georgiana. I know this entire situation has been a bit surreal for the both of us. I don't think I'll ever be able to adequately explain to you the shock and remorse I felt that day in the courtroom. I had thought, and rightly so, that you'd never look at me in any other way than you did that day...with disgust and disdain. I would have deserved your censure, and so much more besides. I still can't believe you've forgiven me, as I haven't forgiven myself for every horrible thing I've put you through."

"This has been a bit surreal to be honest. There are some days I wake up and it all feels like some kind of wishful thinking on my part. That I'm going to walk out of my dorm room, and you'll be sitting there in the common room with your patented sneer and that look of revulsion that used to be permanently ensconced onto your face. It's a hard reality to process sometimes, almost as much as being here not looking like Hermione Granger is for me some days."

"Do you miss the freedom that came with anonymity?"

"Sometimes...but I always knew in some fashion it was temporary."

"Because you would have disappeared back into the Muggle World after graduation if the war hadn't happened?"

Georgiana nodded. "If there hadn't been a Voldemort, yes...I would have gone back to my duties and left this world behind."

"Even after struggling to prove to everyone you belonged here?"

"Would _you_ have ever accepted Hermione Granger? Would any of _your_ friends accepted that a Muggle-born witch was smarter, just as good at magic as a Pureblood? Would Lucius Malfoy have ever accepted us having a friendship, or more? Your mother? You?"

Still under the affects of Veritaserum, Draco knew he couldn't lie...and he didn't want to.

"I wouldn't have been allowed, Georgiana. My Father would have disowned me and my Mother would have been forced into supporting that decision, as she was often unwilling to go against my Father directly. I have always felt conflicted where you're concerned...you know this. It was confusing and frustrating for so many years, because I didn't know about the possible bond nor about your true identity. The dreams would have still come, and I would have searched in vain for you...until my Father forced my hand into a betrothal not of my own choosing. There were talks before Voldemort returned of a betrothal between myself and Astoria Greengrass, but thankfully, my Mother put a stop to it when I'd confessed to her about my dreams. I'd like to believe she realized on some level what the dreams likely represented, and wanted me to have the opportunity to be happy."

"Is that why you told Severus that you weren't unhappy about your Father being in Azkaban?"

"Yes, I do love my Father but I don't respect him anymore...nor the choices that he made that were foisted upon me as a consequence. Yes, there was a time I thought it would be an honor to serve the Dark Lord. This was before he returned proving the insane wizard he was. I had been raised on stories of his brilliance and ideology, and it seemed right and true to me at that time. Why would my own Father lie to me about something so important? For my formative years, I was raised on those stories from both my Father and my Grandfather, Abraxas. I had no reason to doubt any of it...not until my Father got thrown into Azkaban and my Mother was threatened. I saw that monster kill both Pureblood, Half-Blood and Muggle-born alike and he didn't care about any of them...only about power and fear. I watched our Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage be killed by him and eaten by his pet snake in the same drawing room that you were tortured in and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I went into my room that night and cried at the unfairness of it all and wished more than anything that Potter would just hurry up and kill him. When you, Potter and Weasley were brought to the Manor and escaped, I had hope for the first time that Potter might actually succeed. In the Room of Requirement I just wanted my wand back, I didn't even think that Vince would go mental and set the room on fire. When Voldemort finally died, it was the most relieved I think I've ever felt in my entire life and I didn't care at that point what happened to me, that was why I gave Potter my wand...then, he was gone and my Mother was safe and it was all that mattered."

Georgiana listened to Draco's impassioned speech with a heavy heart as she realized just how much he had suffered too. Stories were often only told only from the perspective of the victorious, never the losing side. No one wanted to hear how those who had sided with a madman had suffered, because for many...they'd got what they deserved and then some. It was hard to imagine that the Draco she had known from first through fifth year hadn't been a staunch supporter of all things Pureblood Supremacy...and by his own admission, he had felt conflicted, but had done what any eleven to fifteen year old boy would do...followed his parents and not questioned the veracity nor the morality of it. But...he had questioned it at times...second year, fourth year...enough to make a small difference but not enough to change the path he'd been raised to follow his entire life. The realization of that choice had come too late, and he'd been forced to choose the only side available to him. By all accounts, both Dumbledore and Snape had known of his task sixth year...weren't they both equally as culpable for allowing Draco to flounder and make the horrible choices that caused him to curse Katie Bell, poison Ronald and led to Death Eaters entering Hogwarts? Why hadn't Dumbledore confronted Draco sooner? And would Harry have accepted Draco if he had changed sides? Would any of them accepted a penitent Draco Malfoy? The sad truth was probably not...oh, who was she kidding...most definitely not, and Draco was smart enough to realize that sad truth. He would have been sacrificed for the greater good, just like Snape had been. Expendable Slytherin's...the thought made her shake her head in disgust.

"You're right," Georgiana stated quietly, "I'm not sure how things could have turned out any differently than they did. If you had asked for help from Dumbledore, I have no doubt the man would have sacrificed you as a pawn just like Snape was sacrificed. He had no love for Slytherin's and even less for children of Death Eaters, even I wasn't blind to the man's hidden prejudices. I do think he tried to rise above it, but I don't think he ever truly allowed his own personal feelings of Tom Riddle to not influence how he saw most of those within Slytherin House. Harry would have never believed it either, as convinced as he was about you being a Death Eater sixth year."

"He was right though."

"He was, but Harry had Voldemort living inside his head for a very long time and I think that influenced his emotions far more than I'd like to admit. He's much calmer and more accepting now."

"I can't imagine living with that monster inside your head all the time. It's a wonder Potter didn't go insane."

"I'm sure there were times he'd felt very much like he was, but Harry has always been strong in his convictions...stubborn too. His sense of right and wrong has always been very black and white. It had to be, or he wouldn't have survived all he was forced to endure."

"There was a time I was very jealous of Potter and his fame. As I got older, I'd realized that what I was mostly jealous of was his friendship with you. He had the freedom of choices I would never be allowed to have...and that made me angry and frustrated. I took that anger out on him, you and Weasley...I let that hate and jealousy control so much of my life growing up. It's a hard lesson when you look into the mirror one day and realize you really don't like the person staring back at you."

"When did you make that realization?"

"The same day Potter cursed me in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. When he hit me with the Sectumsempra curse, there was that split second before Severus had come in and I had hoped that was it...that I would be spared from my task. I didn't want to finish my task, and I knew there was a chance my Mother would survive had I died that day, I knew she wouldn't if I didn't complete my task."

"How does your mother feel about all this Draco?"

Draco sighed and moved himself back towards the head of his bed, pulling Georgiana with him. As he situated her against his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and enveloping her back inside his embrace, he thought about how to answer that question truthfully...the effects of the potion were almost gone but he had promised himself that he was done with the subterfuge and lying. He couldn't hope to have a proper go at a real relationship with the witch in his arms without completely honesty.

"My Mother is complicated. Being raised a Black, I'm sure you can imagine the ideology she was raised with. She cut ties with her own sister who was disowned because of Andromeda's choice to marry a Muggle-born. There are many within the Malfoy and Black family that would look down upon our relationship but I find that I just don't care and my Mother supports my happiness above everything else. I do believe she and your mother have been plotting, and I have to admit...I'm actually surprised a bit by it, but in a good way. She was very impressed with the Muggle Aristocracy and Lord Asterley in particular. Most men, even within the Pureblood Aristocracy have made untoward advances to my mother, especially when my father was in prison. The only thing that kept them away was the inherent fear that most people have of the Black Family. Apparently, Lord Asterley was the consummate gentleman and seemed very devoted to his wife. He didn't make a single pass at my mother the entire evening...even when they were alone in his art gallery. I think she was quite surprised by how gracious everyone seemed to be...even your Father. There are still many within the Pureblood Aristocracy that have shunned my Mother because she lied to Voldemort, saving Potter. She's even received a few death threats."

Georgiana's eyes widened in shocked horror. "You're serious?"

Draco nodded. "Yes I am. More than. I write to her several times a week and she stays in the Manor now that the wards are reset. She's safe there."

Georgiana shook her head in disgust. Would the hate and prejudice never end?

"Sometimes I wonder what the Magical World will look like in ten years. Will there still be all this hateful prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

"What would you change if you could?"

Georgiana looked up into Draco's eyes at the question, a bit shocked by the query. "That's a really good question. I don't know...maybe introduce Muggle-borns into Wizarding culture earlier than eleven? Maybe having a Muggle-Studies class that makes sense and a Wizarding traditions class that introduces certain customs to Muggle-borns? I think it's unfair to throw eleven year old students into a new culture and expect them to adapt without any proper tutelage and training. Especially since they'll likely be searching for employment in the Wizarding world, where the customs are millennia old in some cases. Family traditions and spells aren't passed down, except within Pureblood families...Sirius taught me that back during our fifth year. There is so much that hinders Muggle-borns in finding acceptance, and the policies don't make it easy for them to play on an even field. I just find it unfair."

"It is." Draco agreed readily. "It's been that way for hundreds of years because it's a way for Purebloods to assert their superiority. Is it right? Probably not...but family traditions and spells were created to protect families and their lands. Unfortunately it doesn't always matter."

"Is that how Voldemort was able to take over your ancestral home?"

Draco nodded. "He tore through the blood wards like they were nothing, but if my father hadn't welcomed into our home initially, it might have been likely that the wards could have kept him out... but I'll never know for sure."

"It's all so complicated, isn't it?"

Draco smirked before kissing Georgiana's forehead placatingly. "Yes, and it can't be fixed overnight. But perhaps in time, a better path might be forged."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Love, six months ago I was convinced I was heading to Azkaban and I would never find you. Now look at us. I think if you and I can find our way to each other and put the past behind us, anything is possible, don't you?"

"Well, when you put it so eloquently I suppose I have no choice but to agree with you."

"I think that you are capable of doing anything you set your mind to. You have an opportunity to truly affect real change for the better and I think the only thing standing in your way is you figuring out just how you want that to look going forward."

"Do you think I should succeed my Father?"

Draco cupped Georgiana's face into his hands and kissed her softly...reverently, before he answered honestly.

"I think that is a question you need to give some serious thought to. Perhaps the answer might not be exactly what you envision now...but with time Georgiana, I have every confidence that the answer will become clear."


	50. Chapter 50

The next week of school was fairly calm and uneventful...with most of the eighth year's keeping busy with studying. Draco had responded to the Queen's invitation for tea and had let his Mother know on Tuesday that they had been invited to take tea with her Majesty that upcoming Sunday afternoon. Of course his Mother was thrilled, and had promised Draco that she would make arrangements to meet him in the Headmistress' office Sunday around one thirty the afternoon. Together, they would floo over to Sandringham with Georgiana from the Headmistress' office, arriving in the Queen's main receiving room just before two pm.

Potter had owled him that week and the letter was about what Draco had expected. Saint Potter wasn't one for subtle threats...no...the threats had been rather overt and explicit. Draco had rolled his eyes when he'd read through the letter the first time, but on the second read through, it was clear that Harry Potter genuinely loved Georgiana like a sister and took that role seriously. When Georgiana had asked him after breakfast that Thursday morning what Harry had said...Draco had just kissed her temple and smirked in response...earning him a heated glare and a scathing 'prat' for his troubles.

Potter had mentioned that they were still investigating who might have cursed Adrian Pucey and Draco had to admit, the longer they went without finding the person or persons who were trying to hurt his witch, the more worried he found himself becoming. He could only hope his own Father had no part in this scheme...as it would break his Mother's heart.

Most of the Gryffindors seemed to have made their peace with his courting of Georgiana and while not overtly friendly at least they weren't openly hostile anymore. All except the Weaselette, who seemed to be watching his every move like a hawk, which made Draco wonder if her actions were more to do with her own distrust of him, or something else entirely.

His Slytherin friend's had all been supportive, and surprisingly, Draco had found Georgiana and Daphne in the library studying the previous afternoon. They had NEWT level Arithmancy together, as it was the one class that Draco wasn't particularly fond of and hadn't taken after completing his OWL in the subject. He did have NEWT level Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Herbology, Alchemy and Charms along with his mandatory Muggle Studies class which he'd had to drop Ancient Runes to take. His crazy witch was taking NEWTS in everything except Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. She truly was a swot, and Draco may have relentlessly teased her for years about her incessant need to be the best in school, but she truly was exceptionally bright. When Georgiana had told him that her Grandmother had required her to take her Muggle A levels exams the summer after her sixth year, Draco had been shocked. He had no idea that Georgiana had been doing both curriculums simultaneously and it made him feel like a bigger prat for being such a hateful git all those years. She was simply amazing.

Everyday he was learning new things about his witch and with each layer revealed to him, it made Draco realize that he simply didn't deserve Georgiana. Her endless reserves of kindness and strength were awe-inspiring and he couldn't help but silently think that his witch would make the most spectacular Queen should she wish it. But he knew that decision needed to be hers, and hers alone and he would unconditionally support whatever she decided as he owed that to her.

When Sunday arrived, Draco had to admit...he was quite nervous about meeting the Queen formally. Her kindness to he and his mother notwithstanding, this was different. Draco knew that he needed to obtain her Majesty's permission to marry Georgiana someday, particularly if his witch did decide to succeed her Father. Draco couldn't help but wonder if the Queen would insist he go through all the hurdles to win Georgiana's hand and then abjectly refuse anyway...it would be the quintessential Slytherin move after all. Something told Draco that Georgiana's mother might have a thing or two to contribute to his penance in the Muggle World and the thought brought a smile to his lips. If nothing else, at least today would allow him to observe his mother and Princess Eloise in the same room together.

Looking into his mirror as he gave his appearance a critical once over, Draco had to admit...he looked the part of the perfect suitor. His Muggle dark grey dress robes had been picked out by his witch last night and Draco had to admit, the robes were quite flattering on him. The dress shirt was a light blue with a slightly lighter grey tie that Georgiana had picked out as well...she had been impressed with the selection of Muggle attire his Mother had ordered for him and had picked each piece out with care. Draco smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened afterwards...it was getting increasingly more difficult to remain a gentleman when all he wanted to do was unspeakable things to his witch...but when he'd gotten permission from her Majesty to formally court Georgiana, the decision in his mind was made right then and there that until they were formally engaged...he wouldn't be giving in to his baser instincts. He'd been raised to understand that a proper Pureblood Heir did not randomly engage in certain intimacies indiscriminately...and when the dreams had come in earnest during his sixth year, Draco had been even less interested engaging with any witch but the one he'd desperately wanted. He had never been happier of any decision than to abstain from sex, because he'd wanted it to be perfect. His little vixen however, seemed to have a different mindset about sex, if last night was any indication. When he'd explained himself, and his feelings on the matter...Georgiana had been stunned speechless for several minutes, before she smiled in reassurance and promised that when they'd decided to take that final step...they'd do so when the time was right for the both of them.

Draco had been impressed with his witch. She hadn't teased him or thought his ideals were too old fashioned...she'd listened, as did he. The Muggle World was a bit more permissive than the one he'd grown up in, that was true...but to Georgiana's credit, she'd accepted his explanation and didn't take it personally. She knew he wanted her, his own body's reactions told her that much...and when she'd inquired if he'd meant to wait until marriage...Draco had thought about the question seriously for a few moments before answering. He had explained that in Pureblood circles, a formal engagement and the signing of the betrothal contracts at that point signified a binding magical contract between families. As far as Magic was concerned, the couple was as good as married...the marriage bonds being a formality. When Draco had explained all this to Georgiana she had listened intently, asked many questions and then proceeded to request any books on the subject. Draco had written to his mother after Georgiana had left his room, explaining their conversation and requesting she bring any literature that might help his witch's research of the subject.

Checking the time with a quick tempus charm, Draco headed out into the common room and saw his witch waiting for him looking achingly gorgeous in a fitted poplin dress in the same color she'd worn to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. The top of the dress had demure cap sleeves and was fitted, showing off her curves to perfection, just stopping at the knees. Her silver heels were a nice touch, as were the diamond drop earrings she was wearing.

"You look beautiful Princess." Draco's smirk was playful but his eyes gave his more intimate thoughts away as his gaze darkened lustfully on his witch's assets.

"You look very handsome yourself, Your Grace."

Draco's smirk deepened a bit as he helped Georgiana with her cloak and then offered his arm to his witch so they could make their way to Headmistress McGonagall's office where his mother was most likely already waiting.

"Will your parents be in attendance as well this afternoon?"

"Yes, my Mother told me last night in our usual bedtime conversation that she was looking forward to formally meeting your mother today. When I called her out on her duplicity, she didn't deny it...so I took that as confirmation that our mother's have indeed, been in contact with each other since term began."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "Whom do you think made the first overture?"

Shrugging indifferently, Georgiana wasn't sure it mattered, but knowing her own mother the way she did, the odds were definitely in her mother's favor.

"My Mother is quite the strategist when she wants to be. When I was younger, there was another Lady within the Aristocracy who had offended my mother quite grievously. The particulars aren't as important as to the fact that this individual is no longer welcome within our social circles."

Draco's eyebrow raised with interest and his smirk deepened. "Why do I feel like there is a larger story there?"

Georgiana sighed softly and stopped Draco in the hallway just outside of Minerva's office. "The woman was my Father's mistress. My Mother didn't think I knew about her, but I did. My parents would never be allowed to divorce...as I'm sure you can understand why. I was quite angry at my Father for a while...it was part of the reason I rebelled and went along with Dumbledore's idea not to share certain things with my family. Eventually my Father and his mistress parted ways."

Draco nodded in understanding. "How long ago?"

Georgiana's eyes met his hesitantly before she whispered, "Fourth and Fifth year."

"I see." Draco stated sympathetically. "My Father also cheated on my Mother during their marriage. Their marriage was arranged as I've mentioned...but it didn't change the fact that my mum eventually learned to love my Father. I'm not sure he ever really returned the sentiment in the ways she deserved."

"Would she ever consider divorcing him?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't know. It's not something we've discussed."

"Thats understandable." Georgiana offered kindly. "My Dad had an epiphany of sorts after Lord Asterley's party...I think he's come to realize that he truly loves my mum and wants to try and make up for not being as appreciative as he should've been all these years. I'm actually curious to see how they interact with each other today."

"It was difficult for me because I'm much closer with my mother...but you seem to be equally close with both your parents...I can't imagine it's easy under those circumstances."

Pulling Draco towards the Statute and calling out the password 'quidditch' the staircase appeared and the two Head students made their way up to Minerva's office.

"It wasn't but the war gave me a different perspective. I couldn't stay mad at my Father, not when I didn't know if I'd ever see him or my Mother again. I'm just happy they've found their way back to each other."

Draco leant over and whispered into Georgiana's ear. "I plan on taking my vows seriously Princess. I don't share well with others."

Georgiana smirked in return. "Good to know because I don't either."

"Duly noted." Draco bowed his head at the subtle threat, before taking his witch's hand into his arm, leading her into the Headmistress' office, where his mother was waiting for him...sitting down and talking with McGonagall in hushed tones. When he entered behind Georgiana his mother stood and curtsied respectfully to his witch.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you this afternoon. You look lovely today."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy for the lovely compliment. You look quite radiant yourself."

Narcissa smiled demurely as she made her way over to her son and smoothed her hands down his jacket as she gave him a critical once over. "You look quite handsome my Dragon. I must say, these robes are quite becoming."

Georgiana smiled playfully at Draco, who just rolled his eyes at her impudence. "I'm glad you approve Mother. Georgiana helped me choose a proper set for today."

Narcissa nodded and eyed her son once more before turning to the witch who was now his intended. "When Elora Zabini guided me to the proper Italian Muggle designers for Draco's wardrobe, I must admit I was a bit overwhelmed by all the choices. I didn't realize that Muggle fashion was so expansive. I did get a chance to peruse through Muggle Paris recently, and I was amazed at how many couture houses there are. It must be difficult to choose the proper trousseau for each season with so many choices?"

Georgiana had to give Narcissa credit, she really was trying to put aside some of her prejudices...and fashion was always a good place to find common ground, even if she'd abhorred it growing up.

"You will find there are a wide variety of couture houses in each country. Britain, France, Italy, Australia...even the United States. The dress I'm wearing today is from a British designer...Alexander McQueen. My mother favors British designers as well, although she does have a fondness for a few of the foreign couture houses. Valentino, Givenchy and Balmain."

"And do you have a favorite?" Narcissa inquired politely.

"I adore Christian Lacroix, Dolce and Gabanna as well as Chanel."

Narcissa smiled. "I am a bit familiar with Christian Lacroix as I've seen some of his designs in Paris. I've often wondered if he isn't from a magical family."

Georgiana's eyes widened at the assertion. "I've never thought along those lines."

"In families such as Madam Malkins...they have their own particular line of magical stitching that goes into the fabrics and the designs they create. I don't know enough about Muggle designers to ascertain if that holds true or not."

Gazing up at Draco questioningly, he nodded. "Remember when we'd discussed certain magical customs and heritage that get passed down through families...that is one example love."

"Oh, that's interesting. Are there books on the subject?"

Draco grinned at his witch, who's eager expression at the idea of learning something new seemed to make her forget momentarily that they had somewhere to be.

"Love, we have a date to honor. Perhaps you and my Mother might seek to continue this discussion some other time?"

Georgiana blushed in embarrassment. "Of course, you're right."

Leaning over and whispering into his witch's ear, Draco taunted, "I'm going to remind you of that."

"Prat." Georgiana snarked.

"Your prat, love. Come on...we don't want to keep your Grandmother waiting."

With that, the three of them floo'd over to Sandringham and tea with the Queen. Draco just prayed to whatever God was listening that he didn't screw this up.


	51. Chapter 51

When they'd entered the Queen's receiving room at Sandringham, Prince Phillip and Princess Eloise were waiting along with two gentleman that Draco vaguely recognized from his trial. Georgiana had mentioned, as had the Queen and Princess Eloise that the Royal Family had magical staff...Hit Wizard's who were trained in both Muggle and Magical combat. Draco escorted Georgiana from the floo and made his way next to his mother and waited for Georgiana to introduce he and his mother formally. Georgiana walked to her parents and curtsied in greeting before gesturing to he and his mother.

"Father...you remember His Grace Duke of Berkshire Draco Malfoy and his mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy from Lord Asterley's gala..." Draco bowed and his Mother curtsied and Phillip nodded in welcome to both of them.

"Mother...I would like to formally introduce you to His Grace...Duke of Berkshire Draco Malfoy and his Mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Draco bowed again and Narcissa curtsied in respect.

"Ah yes, Your Grace...it is lovely to see you again." Eloise smiled in welcome, her eyes glinting in amusement. "You are well?"

Draco couldn't help but smile genuinely at Georgiana's mother before he answered, "I am well, Your Highness, thank you for asking."

Eloise nodded regally in return and then focused her sapphire gaze on Lady Malfoy.

"Lady Malfoy, welcome to Sandringham. I hope you will find our family home to your liking."

"Thank you Your Highness, Draco and I are very honored to be here today."

Eloise's smile stayed firmly in place as she turned her attention to Georgiana again and walked over, placing a gentle kiss on both her cheeks in welcome. "You look quite fetching this afternoon, little dove. I've always been rather fond of that color on you."

Georgiana smirked at her mother, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes. "I know mum...you did pick out my Yule Ball gown and I believe it was the same color."

"It was." Draco offered helpfully, and Eloise's gaze locked onto his with a bemused sort of look, while Georgiana just stared at him, stunned speechless.

"I didn't think you'd noticed me back then Draco."

"I'd noticed many things and it was difficult not to notice you that night. You were the most beautiful witch at the Ball."

Georgiana scoffed and shook her head while Eloise just smiled brightly at the young Duke. Phillip however, cleared his throat a bit before moving over to his daughter and giving her a welcoming kiss on the cheek.

"Your Mother is correct, you look lovely poppet. Perhaps we might find our way to your Grandmother...you know how she abhors waiting."

"Of course Father."

Phillip offered Eloise his arm and Draco did the same for his Mother while Georgiana followed behind her parents into her Grandmother's White Drawing Room where she had always favored taking tea.

When they'd entered, Her Majesty was sitting next to her husband on a settee by the open window, her Grandfather reading the paper...but at their entrance both of Georgiana's grandparents stood to greet their guests. Georgiana made her way to her Grandmother and curtsied in greeting.

"Good afternoon Grandmother, Grandfather."

"It is good to have you home dearest...please introduce us to our guests."

"Of course." Georgiana moved to the side slightly while Draco and Narcissa walked forward, waiting for their introductions.

"If I may Grandmother, this is His Grace...Duke of Berkshire Draco Malfoy..." Draco bowed formally in greeting, "and his Mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa curtsied elegantly and the Queen nodded and bid them welcome before introducing them both to her husband. Once the formal niceties were done, they all sat down surrounding a circular table and the servants came in to serve afternoon tea.

"How are your Studies coming along Georgiana?" Her Grandfather, Alexander asked stoically.

"They are doing very well, Grandfather. I'm particularly enjoying my Alchemy class this year."

"Hmmm." Alexander nodded thoughtfully. "The Medieval origins of chemistry, yes? Something to do with transformative states of matter into gold if memory serves."

Draco's eyebrow rose as he listened to the conversation. It would seem that Georgiana's Grandfather was rather well-versed in a few things. But what was chemistry?

Georgiana's light giggle had Draco turning his head to her and her bright smile had him responding in kind.

"You look a bit perplexed Your Grace."

Draco chuckled before responding. "I've just never heard the term chemistry in relation to alchemy. Is that a scientific discipline in the Muggle World?"

Alexander nodded. "It is. Chemistry has many useful practical applications, but perhaps the one most widely understood is the making of medicinal products to treat various ailments. From what I've read in Georgiana's books, Potions work very much in the same context. You have pain relief Potions, we take small tablets that can affect the same receptors in the body to alleviate pain. Many of the potions that Georgiana has shared with me, have no practical applications in our world."

Draco nodded, quite impressed with how intelligent Georgiana's Grandfather appeared and as he discreetly considered everyone at the table, he could see a few looks of surprise at the conversation. Interesting.

"Potions is actually my best subject. My Godfather was the former Potions Master at Hogwarts and he spent quite a bit of time teaching me. I was left his Potions journals when he passed and while I knew he was a brilliant man, I don't think I'd ever realized just how formidable he was."

Georgiana gasped in wonder, her eyes shining with interest. "Professor Snape left you all his research?"

Draco smirked and nodded. "He did."

"I think you have enough studying to do this year little dove, without badgering His Grace into allowing you access to those journals." Eloise smiled fondly at her daughter, but there was a hint of rebuke there too, which had Georgiana blushing as she gave her mother a sheepish look.

"Of course Mother, but as you well know I am a master at multi-tasking."

"And overworking yourself." Phillip cut in smoothly. "Your Mother is correct in this circumstance however...focus on your studies poppet. Any extra-curricular interests while I'm sure stimulating, are not the priority at this time."

The double meaning of the Prince's statement wasn't missed by anyone within the room, as Georgiana's blush deepened a bit, while Draco bowed his head at the Crown Prince in acknowledgement of the indirect hit.

"When Georgiana shared with me the fact that she had been taking both her Muggle curriculum along with her Hogwarts one recently, I was astonished by the fact. I would imagine doing both Studies was quite challenging, yet she seemed to handle it all rather spectacularly." Draco offered politely to the Prince, who's own eyes narrowed slightly at him for a second, but Princess Eloise had a small smirk on her face.

The table was quiet for a moment before the Queen chuckled lightly, and Alexander's gaze met Draco's with what Georgiana could only describe as respect.

"Touché Your Grace. My granddaughter has always been an over-achiever since she was a small girl. She'd learned to read at three and could speak French fluently by the age of five. When her magic expressed early, we were forced to make a decision to have her tutored at home...the curriculum was primarily Muggle in nature, but some of our magical staff were able to guide us with a few things. Her love of learning comes from Alexander and he was the one who insisted upon overseeing her studies from that time onward. It was at his insistence that Georgiana complete her Muggle A levels, and I wholeheartedly agreed. While the magical curriculum is important, we wanted Georgiana to have the choice to attend university here in our world should she wish it."

Draco thought about that for a moment and nodded. "I suspect University is similar to obtaining a Mastery in the Magical World?"

Alexander nodded. "It is. There are many subjects to choose from. Science, mathematics, history, business, law, medicine, music, art...it's quite endless. Georgiana's love for history as a child was boundless, and I'd often hoped she might find her way towards that discipline at University. But I'm sure whatever educational path she endeavors to embark upon...she will excel at it."

"Of that there can be no doubt." Draco offered with a wink at his intended, and she just shook her head playfully at him.

"What about you, Your Grace?" Phillip inquired stiffly, "Do you intend to obtain a Mastery once you've completed your studies?"

"I've thought about obtaining a Potions Mastery, Your Highness...but I've always been fascinated with Alchemy as a child. Professor Slughorn fortunately, teaches both disciplines and has a Mastery in both. I've thought about approaching him to take me on as an apprentice once school is completed."

Georgiana's smile was blinding, her eyes alight with excitement. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Draco chuckled, as did everyone around the table at how eager his intended looked. "I'm glad you approve."

"Well, I think it's admirable that you both seem so committed to your studies." Eloise offered kindly. "Education is something that will always hold you in good stead no matter the circumstances."

Phillip turned his attention to his wife and gave her hand a loving squeeze under the table. Eloise had been barely twenty when they'd married, and her dreams of finishing university were cruelly dashed when the formal arrangement of their betrothal had been made known to her. She had been crushed when she'd been forced to withdraw from Cambridge and he had never taken the time to realize until this very moment, how difficult that must have been for her. Her bright blue eyes gazed into his with a fond look of understanding and Phillip smiled softly at his wife...her endless supply of kindness and acceptance warmed his frigid heart.

Georgiana's smile widened as she observed the tender moment between her parents and when she caught her mother's eye, the slight blush on Eloise's cheeks outed the improved relations between the two. It made Georgiana's heart swell with hope that her parents had finally managed to find common ground in their marriage after twenty years.

"What classes are you currently taking, Your Grace?" Eloise asked before taking a sip of her tea, her sapphire eyes alight with curiosity.

"I have NEWT level Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Charms, Herbology and Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies?" The Queen inquired as she gestured for the servants to bring more tea for her guests. "Georgiana said that class was...what did you call it dearest...a load of utter useless rubbish?"

Everyone laughed at the remark, while Georgiana nodded at her Grandmother. "It was a bit out-dated."

Draco's face fell a bit and his mother reached for his hand under the table in a moment of pained understanding. Georgiana caught Draco's gaze and her countenance shuttered slightly which was immediately noticed by her mother.

"I think a change of subject is in order." Eloise piped up quickly with an infectious smile, not missing the small sigh of relief from His Grace nor the look of gratitude from Lady Malfoy. "I am eager to hear about your visit to Lord Asterley's home, Lady Malfoy. I had an opportunity to speak with Lady Asterley a few days ago, and she was most impressed with meeting you both."

Taking the olive branch, Narcissa smiled warmly at the woman who had surprisingly become an ally over the past month. "Both Lord and Lady Asterley were most gracious and welcoming. I was very impressed not only with his art collection, but how appreciative he seemed to be when discussing it with me. He seems to have a true love of the arts."

Eloise smiled genuinely at Lady Malfoy, and her astute observation. "His Family, has collected various art works for over 300 years. It has become so entrenched into their fierte familiale, it's actually rather endearing."

"I did notice upon entering the room here, that there are some beautiful works adorning the walls." Narcissa's gaze followed her train of thought as she perused the various paintings highlighted within the spacious room.

"The one over the mantle is of Queen Alexandra and the others are of her two daughters, Princess Victoria and Princess Maud. The figurines over to the left are Russian as are the embellished silver chalices. Queen Alexandra's sister Dagmar married into the Russian nobility. Her husband was Tsar Alexander II and their son's George and Nicolas were the last remaining patrilineal heirs of the Romanov Family before the Bolshevik revolution occurred."

"Such a sad story." Narcissa offered sympathetically. "I'd often wondered if any of their family truly suspected Rasputin's origins."

The Queen raised an eyebrow at this, and even Phillip appeared intrigued. "He was a wizard?"

Narcissa nodded slowly, a bit surprised that this wasn't common knowledge within Royal Circles. "Grigori Rasputin was the last of his line. He came from a very well known Pureblood Family in Russia who were aligned with several of the noted Pureblood Houses within the country. It was widely suspected in magical circles that his family was heavily steeped within the Dark Arts."

"I've never heard that." The Queen replied calmly, while the rest of her family just sat back stunned. "And you say this was widely known?"

Narcissa nodded and Draco concurred. "Your Majesty, if you would appreciate some context, the Malfoy Family does have some historical literature on the subject."

Alexander reached for his wife's hand, immediately sensing her unease before speaking. "We would be grateful for anything you might be able to share with us on the subject."

"Of course Your Highness." Draco replied smoothly. "I must apologize if my mother and I have distressed you in any way, Your Majesty. We had no way of knowing that this was not common knowledge within your family."

"It is perfectly understandable, Your Grace...please do not worry yourself over it. Queen Alexandra kept some journals in relation to her correspondence with her sister, but little was ever mentioned about Rasputin's background."

"That actually does not surprise me." Draco stated firmly. "The Statute Of Secrecy would have forbade him from outing his origins to any person who was non-magical."

The Queen nodded politely and soon the subject was changed to other matters of importance.

"Your Grace," the Queen once again directed her focus upon the young suitor for her granddaughter's hand, "as Georgiana might have mentioned, I had planned to throw a formal ball during the Christmas holidays as an introduction to society for my granddaughter. Now that you are formally courting, I would still make arrangements for the ball to proceed, but under the provision of the announcement of the courtship if both yourself and your mother are in agreement. Normally, I would recommend waiting the year period, but unfortunately interest from several rather persistent suitors is making that decision a difficult one."

Draco felt his body stiffening at the mention of other suitors, but to his credit and stringent Pureblood training, his facial countenance didn't give his irritation away.

"If Georgiana is in agreement Your Majesty, then yes...my mother and I would be most gratified to have the formal announcement made at that time. As it would be unseemly for me to request the identity of these potential suitors, I only inquire as to whether or not those individuals might be scrutinized a bit more closely. Lord Potter wrote to me this past week and indicated that they still had no leads as to whom might have been behind Adrian Pucey's attempt to utilize a love potion on Georgiana. Perhaps it might give them a fresh perspective."

The Queen considered the young man before her with respect and from the look on her son's face, it would seem that Phillip was impressed with the suggestion as well.

"I will get in touch with Minister Shacklebolt first thing on the morrow. I thank you for the information and suggestion."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I know my history with Georgiana is hardly enough to recommend me to her family as a serious suitor for her hand. My mother and I are very honored that you have invited us here into your home and given us not only the chance to make amends, but hope for our future. I know there is no way my Mother and I can ever repay the kindness you showed during our trial...but we are ever so grateful for it nonetheless."

The Queen smiled genuinely at the sincere sentiment from the young Duke, who truly appeared to be remorseful for his previous actions.

"You can repay the debt by remembering that the treasure you've been entrusted with is far greater and precious than any jewel, gold or priceless artifact that you may possess. I have bestowed my generosity as a courtesy, but be mindful your Grace...what has been given can just as easily be taken away. Georgiana is this family's future...the future of House Hesse-Windsor, and 1000 years of tradition that will thrive and flourish for the next 1000 years will live on through her and any children she bears. If she wills it, they will be future Kings and Queens. The Monarchy may not hold the same power my ancestors once enjoyed, but this is still my country and I still carry influence when necessary. I believe you do have good intentions where my granddaughter is concerned, and you have the conditional blessing of her Father, Mother, Grandfather and myself..."

Draco swallowed a bit uncomfortably, while his mother just remained rooted to her spot, not giving away any of what she was thinking or feeling. His grey eyes locked onto sapphire ones and Georgiana smiled at him reassuringly. He felt the tension in his body instantly abate.

"I deserve your admonishment, Your Majesty...that much is painfully clear and you are correct in that Georgiana is the most priceless treasure to me, but not because she is your Heir...but because she is the bravest, kindest and most generous person I've ever met. She has such a tremendous capacity for goodness it humbles me daily and even though I didn't openly acknowledge it when we were younger, I've always been very aware of her attributes from an early age. It's hard to realize as a man that the lessons you grew up believing as truth weren't necessarily right or true. But you have my solemn magical vow as a Malfoy and a wizard that I will do everything within my power to take care of Georgiana, provide the very best for her and support whatever decisions she makes going forward. She will always be my first priority."

The shimmer in Georgiana's eyes was evident as she fought to get her emotions under control, not expecting such a heartfelt declaration from Draco at this stage, especially to her family. Taking in her grandparents and parents, she could see they were all impressed with Draco's words, her mother especially and as her same eyes stared back at her, the brief nod was enough for Georgiana to know that her Mother approved wholeheartedly and that was more than she could've hoped for. She now had a firm ally, and if Georgiana knew one thing, it was that her Mother eventually...always got her own way.


	52. Chapter 52

When tea was over, the Queen offered to take Draco and his mother on a brief tour of Sandringham House, which had lasted another hour as they perused several of the more formal rooms, and the Queen's personal drawing room. Art work was pointed out, and Narcissa was impressed with the rich history of the home as well as how spacious the grounds appeared to be.

Alexander shared some of the more cognizant points of Sandringham's history and explained that this home, as well as Balmoral Castle in Scotland that was built by Queen Victoria's husband Prince Albert in the mid nineteenth century, were the Queen's own private residences. Buckingham Palace, their primary residence in London that held the majority of the Royal Family's art, known as the Royal Collection...was quite a bit larger with 775 rooms and held the largest private garden in all of London.

Both Draco and his mother listened intently as Alexander relayed these facts and Draco had to admit, that he'd severely underestimated the Muggle World in many ways. Georgiana's Family were all highly educated, well-spoken, had impeccable manners and were the consummate hosts and hostesses. Glancing over at his Mother, as she listened with rapt attention and asked many questions of their host...Draco could see for himself how enthralled his mum appeared to be at this new history being shared with her.

"I must say," spoke Narcissa softly, "that I have an avid fondness myself for gardens. Malfoy Manor has one of the most extensive in the Magical World and much of what I've taken the time to grow have many magical uses in potions and healing medicaments. The gardens here, from what I can see are quite spectacular, but I must admit, I'm not familiar with many of the plants you grow."

"Georgiana mentioned that Herbology in the magical world is quite different than the Muggle one." Phillip offered kindly. "Most of what we grow here is utilized as food sources, but we have tried to keep the land as ecologically protected as possible."

"Land conservation." Draco nodded with interest. "There definitely isn't as much magical land as Muggle, but we do try and protect habitats that are important to many of our magical creatures. We have a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, as well as a Snidget Sanctuary and at Hogwarts we have the Black Lake that is a home for the Mer people. The Forbidden Forest also houses many magical creatures."

"Yes, I did hear about the Dragon Sanctuary when Georgiana was in her fourth year at school." Eloise smiled fondly at her daughter. "Conservation is a passion of Phillip's as is the environment and protection of natural resources. We are fortunate in our position that we can bring awareness to many of these areas. Unfortunately not everyone takes the time to care about such things."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "At our Manor we have protected magical forest land that contains a small Unicorn Sanctuary. It's not widely known however, and is heavily warded against intruders."

Georgiana gasped and her eyes shined with curiosity. "I never knew that!"

Draco smirked fondly at his witch. "No one does. Only a Malfoy can enter the Sanctuary."

"Why is that?" Inquired the Queen with interest.

"Unicorns have very specific magical properties. I didn't even know about the Sanctuary until I was eleven. My Father had tended to it as a boy and then when he and my Mother were bonded, it was taken over by the elves to maintain until I started Hogwarts. Then it became my responsibility until the Dark Lord returned. I had the elves take on the responsibility as I didn't wish for the Sanctuary to become compromised the way my ancestral home had been. I did spend some time there this past summer before school started, and I will be able to continue to do so until such time as I become bonded."

"I don't understand," Eloise queried, "I'm not familiar with Unicorn lore, but why would you be unable to tend to them once you are married?"

Draco blushed a bit, but as he gazed at Georgiana, she smiled in unspoken understanding and her eyes radiated a calm acceptance. Draco realized that she finally understood why he wished to wait to consummate their relationship.

"Mum," Georgiana spoke up softly, "unicorns are notoriously skittish around magical humans and will only allow those who are pure to attend to them."

Eloise's brow crinkled in confusion for a second before her face cleared and her gaze landed on the young Duke. To his credit, he didn't break eye contact with her for a second and Eloise could see the firm resolve in the young man's eyes. Her respect and approval for the young man, now firmly cemented into place.

"That is quite admirable." Eloise stated firmly with a nod. "I would imagine that something of that importance is passed down to each generation?"

Draco nodded and Eloise's responding smile was full of warmth and acceptance while the rest of Georgiana's family seemed to be rather pleased with this bit of news. Even Phillip had to admit, he was quite impressed with the Duke in spite of his own feelings about the young man. If Draco Malfoy was that committed to tradition within his own family that he was willing to abstain from sexual relations to do his duty to his family, Phillip had no doubt that the young man would honor Georgiana and her family traditions with equal veracity when the time came.

"Perhaps we might adjourn to the receiving room," Stated the Queen, "as it appears that the time for our visit has unfortunately come to an end. I wish to thank you both for coming to visit today. It was a great pleasure to have this opportunity to commiserate and it is our hope that we can use this as a foundation for further relations in the future."

Draco bowed formally at the Queen's kind words. "We are humbled to be given this opportunity, Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing my Mother and I the privilege of spending time in your home with you and your family. It was truly an honor for us to be here."

The Queen smiled genuinely at the young Duke and his Mother. "It was our pleasure Your Grace. Lady Malfoy, I do hope we will be seeing more of you both in the future."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your home is lovely and I can't remember when I've had such a pleasant afternoon."

When the group finally made their way into the receiving room, the customary fare you wells were exchanged and Narcissa went through the floo first, followed by Draco. Georgiana stayed behind for a few moments to speak with her family.

"Thank you Grandmother, for today. I do appreciate you taking the time to entertain Draco and his mother."

The Queen sighed as she took her granddaughter's face into her hands and placed a soft kiss on Georgiana's forehead before stepping back slightly. "It was my pleasure dearest. That young man loves you...even I could see that. In spite of his past flaws, he has somehow managed to honor his ancestors which I find remarkable if what I'm understanding of his character is accurate?"

Georgiana blushed but nodded. "He wishes to wait at least until we are formally betrothed and engaged, as according to Magical law, it is much the same as our marriage vows would be in the Muggle World."

"I see." The Queen said with bit of surprise. "How do you feel about this?"

"I support that decision Grandmother. If he wishes to wait until marriage, I have no issue with that. I've waited this long...a few more years matters little as I would wait for him and he for me."

The Queen's gaze moved from her granddaughter's to her son's and Phillip nodded in approval. Eloise smiled and nodded too and then Alexander, who bowed his head once in a show of support.

"You wish to marry His Grace?"

Georgiana was taken aback by her Grandmother's bluntness, but seeing no reason to prevaricate, nodded once at the question.

"He wishes to marry you?"

Georgiana nodded again. "He does. He has mentioned it on more than one occasion."

"You are only nineteen Georgiana. Do you wish to attend university or get a Magical Mastery?"

"I would think it might be wise for me to attend University."

"How long does a Magical Mastery take to complete?"

"Three years, but if Draco is serious about a dual Mastery it might take a bit longer."

"Very well. If His Grace continues to make overtures into the Aristocracy and works with your Father and Grandfather in finding suitable patronage's he can support with his time while he attends to his studies, you will have my conditional approval when you both come to me and he requests your hand formally. He will understand exactly what is to be expected of him going forward, as will you...is that clear?"

Georgiana bowed her head in acceptance. "I will do whatever you require of me Grandmother."

The Queen lifted her granddaughter's face again and cupped both cheeks in her hands. "You always have my dearest girl. I have no doubt you will continue to make us all proud...now return to school and I will see you at Christmas."

"Of course Grandmother. Thank you."

The Queen released Georgiana who gave hugs and kisses to both parents and a firm hug to her grandfather before disappearing into the floo. Once she was gone, the Queen and Alexander retired to their rooms while Phillip reached for his wife and tilted her head up so their eyes held.

"I must say, my darling wife...you never cease to amaze me with your planning and cunning. How you and Lady Malfoy managed to plot together to reveal to my mother the truth about His Grace was inspired and diabolical. You simultaneously tested the young man's devotion while proving his worth for our daughter. If I wasn't so impressed, I might be quite put out by your scheming."

Eloise smirked at her husband, who was looking at her in such a way that he hadn't in a very long time. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, husband of mine? You always seem to think I'm plotting and planning...I'm not sure if I should be offended?"

Phillip chuckled at his beautiful wife, who looked completely guileless and innocent, which he knew was a facade.

"You're a minx...and I think it behooves me to take you to our wing and remind you of certain facts that you seem to be willfully ignorant of at present."

"And those are?"

"That you're not the only one good at manipulation."

Eloise's smile was positively sinful as her sapphire eyes sparkled with fire. "Then lead the way, my Lord. I'm very intrigued just how exactly you plan to educate me on the finer points."

Phillip grinned at his wife and proceeded to lead her to their bedroom where he could educate her properly for the foreseeable future.


	53. Chapter 53

When Georgiana made her way back through the floo to McGonagall's office, Draco and his mother were waiting patiently, talking in hushed voices to each other. When she stepped though, Draco moved over and took her arm in his, bringing her back over to where his mother was standing.

"I'm going to head home but I wanted to thank you Your Highness for a lovely afternoon. Your family was most gracious and more welcoming than we deserved. I am grateful for their hospitality."

"Thank you for those kind words, Lady Malfoy. I'm glad you felt welcomed, truly."

Narcissa smiled warmly and then addressed her son, who was looking at his mother in open fondness. "Enjoy the rest of your day, both of you. Write to me soon, my dragon."

"Of course Mother. If you need anything, let me know."

Narcissa nodded and moved back into the floo, calling out for Malfoy Manor Library as the flames whooshed her away.

When his mother was gone, Draco faced his witch and gave her an appraising look. "Is everything alright? You were talking with your family for a while and I was beginning to worry."

Smiling in reassurance, Georgiana moved into Draco's space and cupped his cheek with her hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips which he returned, enthusiastically. The two just remained in that space for a few minutes before Draco pulled back and smirked at his witch.

"Don't distract me witch. What happened?"

"I just thanked my Grandmother for this afternoon. She was quite impressed with both you and your mother."

"And?"

Georgiana sighed as she grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of McGonagall's office and back towards their common room. "I think the outing of certain facts impressed my family and I must admit, if I didn't know better I would tend to believe that both of our mothers conspired to make sure my Father and Grandmother were made aware of our decision to wait." Georgiana's hand squeezed Draco's in reassurance before she continued on. "But why didn't you tell me the real reason why?"

"It's not something that is known outside my family love. I had worried because since I'd taken the Dark Mark, I wouldn't be able to continue on with my duty. I'm still unclear why I'm able to attend the Sanctuary but I'm grateful nonetheless. When we have a son, he will take on that duty for a time until he becomes bonded. It has been that way in my family for generations."

Georgiana bit her lip and blushed at Draco's words, but she couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of her mouth at his admission.

"My Grandmother has told me to share something with you."

Draco stopped abruptly and placed a silencing charm as he pulled Georgiana into a deserted alcove with a questioning look. "And that was?"

"She was impressed with your devotion to your family's traditions and has given her conditional approval for us to marry should you continue to make progress into the Muggle Aristocracy. She would like you to work with either my Father or Grandfather to find a few patronage's you can support with your time while working on your Mastery. I think I'm going to attend University in Scotland so if you do work with Professor Slughorn here at Hogwarts, I can be relatively close by and we can still spend time together on the weekends if you wish?"

Draco's eyes widened and a huge smile broke out onto his face as he lifted Georgiana into his arms and kissed her passionately. The response was immediate and the two just spent a few moments snogging each other in the alcove before Draco pulled away reluctantly, feeling himself losing control over his reactions.

"You're Grandmother really said all that?"

"Yes," Georgiana admitted, "she just wants me to be happy. She could see how we feel for each other, and I think my Father has come to reluctantly accept it too."

Draco couldn't help but smirk in admiration. "Your mum is quite the strategist, isn't she?"

Sighing heavily, Georgiana nodded. "She's brilliant at it, and the scary part is you don't realize you've been played until after the fact. And she does it all with a smile on her face...it's rather disconcerting if I'm being honest...even James finds himself manipulated and he's far better at sniffing out her machinations than I ever was."

Draco chuckled at the admission. "Well, my mum has always been very good at turning situations and people to her advantage but I think she was genuinely impressed this afternoon. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time, so I thank you for that."

"I'm glad she felt welcome Draco. I'd imagine our mother's are destined to become friends if for no other reason than they're two peas in a pod."

"Muggle saying?"

"Yes." Georgiana smirked. "I'm sure you get the gist?"

"Fairly well." Draco nodded as he cancelled the silencing charm and led his witch back to their shared common room. "I have a slight confession to make."

"Which is?"

"My mum arranged for me to be Head Boy this year." At Georgiana's surprised look, Draco just shrugged sheepishly. "I had wanted to get a chance to apologize to you and knew if I was in Slytherin House that would be unlikely. I didn't know McGonagall was planning on housing all the eighth year's together. I just wanted a chance to get to know you and hopefully allow you to see the real me. I didn't have any expectations beyond that...at least not consciously. I had hoped in time you'd forgive me and perhaps be willing to be my friend. This here, is more than I could've hoped for and I just need you to know how grateful I am that you're family is willing to give me a chance to prove myself to you. That's all I wanted."

"I probably should be upset, but I can't find it in me to be mad. Besides, I have to wonder just how your Mother was able to secure such a post from McGonagall in the first place?"

Draco shrugged. "I honestly never asked."

As they walked towards the Portrait, Professor Snape was eyeing them both intently.

"It would seem you both have enjoyed your afternoon? I can assume you were on your best behavior Draco?"

"Hello Godfather. And yes, I didn't embarrass myself too much."

Georgiana giggled and both Draco and Severus' portrait were eyeing her with amusement. "And you Miss Kensington? Do my eyes deceive me or are you both formally courting?"

"I have been given conditional permission by Her Majesty and the announcement will be made at Christmas." Draco offered to his godfather. "I believe Georgiana's family were impressed with my devotion to certain Malfoy traditions."

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding, "I would imagine that might have made a positive impression." Focusing his dark gaze back on the Princess, the surly former Potions Master smirked with a bit of dry humor. "And how do you feel about that Miss Kensington?"

Georgiana bristled but kept her emotions calm as she smiled in a placating manner. "I've waited this long Professor...a few more years hardly seems like a hardship because I support Draco's duty and I'd like to think he will support mine when the time comes. If you both will excuse me, I'd like to get a bit of reading done before dinner starts." And with a wink, Georgiana moved into the common room while Draco stood outside glaring at his godfather's portrait.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you could be implying Draco?"

"Do you have another portrait somewhere I'm not aware of? Where do you go when you leave? I didn't see one of you in the Headmistress' office...so where is it?"

Severus smirked at his godson, who was far more clever than Lucius had ever given the boy credit for. He'd managed to, in a very short time, get the witch he'd been pining for...to not only forgive him, but give Draco a chance at finding true happiness. Severus might have been hard on the Gryffindor Princess, been annoyed at her know it all nature...but he wasn't blind at how innately good and fair Miss Granger had been...how loyal she was to those she loved. To have kept her true identity a secret for so many years...Severus couldn't help but have been impressed with the girl, now woman.

"Your Mother had the portraits made right after the trials Draco. This one was placed here at my insistence as I will not allow myself to hang in the same space as Dumbledore. However, my other portrait resides in your mother's sitting room at the Manor. We speak often and she inquires about you daily. I make sure she isn't lonely and have encouraged her to try and mend fences with your Aunt Andromeda. I'm hopeful in time, that bridge might be repaired."

Draco nodded in gratitude. "It was you who advocated on my behalf to the Headmistress?"

"If you mean I used Minerva's guilt and a bit of Slytherin manipulation to see you ensconced into the position you now find yourself in...yes. I made a vow in life to protect you Draco...just because I am no longer living doesn't mean that this essence of mine has forgotten those vows. You are my godson and as much as I've ever cared for anyone Draco, I have felt such for you. I had hoped with time and distance, the young man I knew you to be...the one raised by your Mother would be able to flourish and thrive in this post war era. Your Father is incarcerated and as such, it is doubtful that Lucius will see the light of day again. He was quite ill when he'd been released from Azkaban the first time...I have little doubt he won't survive his incarceration this time."

Draco nodded slowly as he bent his head down in pained understanding. He did love his Father, but had abhorred the choices Lucius and made as a consequence of his devotion to the Dark Lord.

"I do love my Father, Uncle...but I'm not saddened by his ouster from my life and Mother's. She deserves to be happy and find peace. She has honored the vows she made to Father, and he was less conciliatory in that regard. Is it wrong of me to want her to find what I have with my witch?"

"Not at all Draco but that is for your mother to decide. Divorce is not common in Pureblood marriages and Narcissa is a Black. They are notoriously stubborn and strong-willed."

"Do you think Father was behind Pucey's attempt to douse Georgiana with a love potion?"

"No Draco...Your Father would have had the witch killed with poison if he had been behind such an attempt and you know this. Whomever is behind this, is someone with a plan...what that plan is, is unclear. Perhaps you are looking in the wrong direction?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who would have the most to gain if somehow, your courtship with Miss Kensington were to dissolve? Mr. Weasley? Mr. Higgs? Mr. Krum? Or perhaps you need to look a bit closer to home?"

Draco's brow scrunched in thought as he considered his godfathers words. "Do you know something?"

"I know I was a spy for twenty years Draco and things are often not as simple as they appear. You've been given a second chance at a new life...most people would be envious or angry at such a gift...especially if they hadn't been afforded the same concession or chance. Miss Granger was noticed by many within Hogwarts for her bravery and intellect...perhaps this has more to do with her identity from before than after...however the after is just an added bonus, wouldn't you agree?"

"So someone who was obsessed with Granger, but now that's she's Georgiana...is hopeful for something more?"

"I do not know for certain. What I do know is that whomever is behind this, has an agenda. The question you need to ask yourself...what that is?"

Draco nodded once and thanked his godfather, before heading back inside the common room...suddenly feeling less hopeful than he had just ten minutes ago.


	54. Chapter 54

Georgiana had decided to honor her date with Viktor, since they had been friends prior, so the two met for lunch at the Three Broomsticks in mid November. They talked for hours about Quidditch, of course...but Viktor had been interested in her family and had asked many questions. The Bulgarian had been surprised to learn of Georgiana's formal courtship with the Malfoy Heir and when she'd explained the particulars, Viktor had just nodded and told her that he'd have no problems taking out the blonde wizard if he ever hurt her again. Georgiana had been grateful for Viktor's friendship and promised him that she would keep in touch and try to attend a game now and then.

When she'd returned to the common room following her lunch date, Draco was sitting in his usual spot by the fireplace reading a book. When she was close enough to sit, he held out his arm in welcome and enveloped her into his side, all the while never taking his eyes off his book. Georgiana couldn't help but smile inwardly at her wizard, he was as much of a bibliophile as she was...and she loved these moments best...curled up next to him while he quietly read...often falling asleep to the soothing pace of his breathing and the heady scent of his cologne.

When December finally came, Georgiana received a letter from her Grandmother stating that the ball would be held on New Years Eve at Sandringham. Most of the formal invitations had gone out the first week of December and Georgiana had to admit, the only reason she was looking forward to the event was due to Draco and the announcement of their courtship. Draco had been pleasantly surprised when Theo had received a formal invitation to the ball, indicating he'd gotten permission to unretire his family's Muggle title.

Draco and his Mother had been invited to another patronage event the second Saturday in December, and as such, Georgiana had inquired as to whether or not he'd wished for her to attend. He had smiled and tapped her nose affectionately but shook his head in the negative, stating firmly that he and his mother would be perfectly fine attending on their own and so it was decided.

When Georgiana had asked her mother during one of their nightly chats, just whom was hosting the event, Eloise had given her daughter a knowing look before admitting the gala was to be given by Lady Marchand and Georgiana had bristled at this piece of news. Eloise had smiled at her daughter's jealousy and promised she would be at the event to oversee His Grace and Lady Malfoy personally, but it made Georgiana wonder if Draco had known just whom was hostessing the event.

When the date had come for the patronage event, Draco had left Hogwarts after breakfast, returning to Malfoy Manor to get ready for the event and Georgiana had kissed him goodbye in the common room, encouraging him to have a good time while she was secretly seething at the fact that her wizard would likely be pawed all evening by the insufferable Colleen. Merlin's Beard, but she detested that woman!

Of course Draco had known whom was giving the patronage event, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut on the issue. His Mother had insisted they attend and Draco concurred, even though he was reluctant to do so without his witch, but he needed for Georgiana's family to see that he could make these overtures without her holding his hand. Luckily his Mother was the perfect buffer for events such as these.

Narcissa Malfoy had the uncanny ability to discern whether someone's intentions were favorable or not. While she'd been married to Lucius, she had deferred to her husband in most matters, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of what was going on. It was why she had been able, (despite her home being taken over by the Dark Lord and his rabid followers), to keep herself and Draco relatively unscathed from retribution. The Dark Lord's relationship with Bellatrix had been disturbing and when Narcissa had learned her sister had gotten pregnant with the Dark Lord's child, she couldn't stand idly by and allow that to come to fruition...the miscarriage had been most unfortunate, but necessary...and due to obscure dark magic located within the Black family grimoire, Bellatrix was none the wiser why her child had been born dead.

Narcissa hadn't wanted to rob Bellatrix of her only child, but she knew that neither her sister nor the Dark Lord were fit to raise a baby. If Narcissa had thought for one minute that Potter wouldn't emerge victorious she might've had a change of heart...but her instincts had proven accurate and her last minute decision to save the Chosen One allowed for she and her Dragon to live and fight another day. The death threats aside, Narcissa wasn't worried too much. No one wished to make a mortal enemy of a Black witch and there weren't many remaining sympathizers of the Dark Lord that Narcissa wasn't aware of. One careful piece of information could easily be planted if she truly felt her life was in danger. It was amazing what twenty years of careful strategizing could do for a witch...Lucius might've thought he was the smartest player in the game...but it had always been her role as his wife that allowed his schemes to flourish, until recently. However, Lucius would be dead soon enough...she would never divorce her husband, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be free of him. His days were numbered, and for that Narcissa couldn't regret a single choice she'd made. Her son was safe and happy...finally able to live the life he wanted...what more could a Mother wish for her only son? Narcissa would move heaven itself to secure her Dragon's happiness, even if that meant giving up a lifetime of bigotry and prejudice to make it so.

What she hadn't anticipated was how lovely Georgiana's family was and the kindred spirit she'd discovered in Eloise Kensington. The woman was a tour de force, and for twenty years...she'd run roughshod over the Muggle Aristocracy in much the same way Narcissa had done with the Magical one. Eloise was just as clever, cunning and committed to her children's happiness as Narcissa was with Draco's. When she'd received the first missive from Her Royal Highness, Narcissa had been pleasantly surprised by the woman's kind words. Oh, there was a layer of steel underneath the proper language, and Narcissa had been suitably chastened and impressed in equal measure. From there a lovely correspondence had developed and a plan made to ensure that the Princess and her Dragon had a legitimate chance for something real. Spending time with the Queen herself, Narcissa could well understand where Georgiana inherited her capacity for subterfuge as well as her cleverness. Narcissa Malfoy was no longer that same bigoted witch from before the war...and she had to believe she was all the better for it.

Tonight was their first foray into the Muggle Aristocracy without Georgiana at Draco's side...and Narcissa was proud of her son for making the attempt. Eloise would be there, along with her husband and perhaps this might solidify the initial respect and good will that had fostered between the two families.

Lady Colleen Marchand had inherited her title after her Father's death and as such, was an eligible member of the peerage...a fact that Narcissa had noticed quickly upon meeting the woman at Lord Asterley's patronage event. The young heiress had made no secret of her attraction to Draco and her eyes had followed him most of the evening...despite his very clear interest in Georgiana. Narcissa had smirked knowingly, remembering similar looks of jealousy when she and Lucius had been courting.

It was difficult to fathom being on the outside looking in, as Narcissa Black had always been the favorite of her parents and grandparents. She'd had many suitors vying for her attention, but they had all paled in comparison to Lucius Malfoy with his pale blonde locks and aristocratic features. She had been instantly smitten from the time she'd entered Hogwarts, but had kept her interest well hidden and as such...when she'd entered her fifth year, (and Lucius' seventh year) the suitors had flocked in earnest. Narcissa had been faced with similar circumstances much like Georgiana had, and for a brief time fifth year, had entertained multiple dates and constant displays of affection from many a Pureblood wizard hoping to gain her favor. Lucius had noticed the attention at first, but like the consummate Slytherin he was, had sat back and waited to make his move when it benefitted him to do so. By the end of fifth year, Lucius Malfoy had usurped every eligible wizard for Narcissa Black's hand and the rest as they say, was history.

It had taken years for Narcissa to realize that she was just another trophy to Lucius Malfoy. An object he could parade at his whim, and even though he cared for her...he had never loved her with the same unswerving devotion she'd shown him...a fact that was made clear when Draco had been forced to take the Dark Mark as a punishment for her husband's failures. Narcissa had forgiven many a transgression where her husband was concerned...infidelity, revels, torture and killing of innocents alike...but the one thing she couldn't forgive her husband for was the suffering her Dragon had gone through due to Lucius' choices in following the Dark Lord. One did not simply walk away from Lord Voldemort it was true, but Lucius' arrogance had directly resulted in Draco's downward spiral and for that transgression...Narcissa Black would never forgive.

As she and her Dragon made their way to Lady Marchand's estate...Narcissa couldn't help but feel somewhat vindicated in her choices, abhorrent as they were. It wasn't easy to realize that when faced with horrible choices from all sides, sometimes it was necessary to protect that which was most precious...even at the cost of one's own life. Narcissa Malfoy née Black would move heaven itself to insure her son's happiness...it really was as simple as that.

"You're awfully quiet Mother." Draco couldn't help but notice, as he reached for his mum's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Narcissa smiled adoringly at her only child and sighed. "Just contemplating my Dragon. Sometimes I wish things had turned out differently for the both of us, but I am beginning to understand that things happen for a reason. I had wondered for many years if I had made the right choices in trying to protect our family...to protect you. Sitting here now, I had no idea where those choices would lead us to, but I can't seem to regret any of it. If you are happy, then that is all I could wish for as your Mother. You are happy, my Dragon?"

Draco nodded and smiled affectionately at his mother, something he rarely did with anyone else. Except Georgiana.

"Yes mum, I'm happy. There was a time I didn't think I'd ever feel like this...it's odd actually. Growing up I had always felt that as a Malfoy, I was entitled to the best of everything. I never questioned my upbringing, nor the things Father taught me. Sometimes I wonder what might've happened if the Dark Lord had never returned, but I can't seem to regret any of it...if only for the reason that it led me to Georgiana. It's selfish I know, and perhaps I haven't changed as much as I'd like to think I have...but I think I'm finally starting to forgive myself and that is something I never thought possible a few months ago."

Narcissa squeezed her son's hand in turn and nodded in understanding. "Draco, we have faced some horrific choices and magic willing, we've seen the other side. You have a chance for true happiness and that is all I've ever wanted for you. I know this hasn't been easy for you, to set aside a lifetime of prejudice for love...but it is the right choice. I can see that now...and it is my fervent hope that whatever you need, I will always be here to support you in any way I can."

"I know mum...just like I know this hasn't been easy for you either. I'm sure you'd never imagined yourself as part of the Muggle Aristocracy?"

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. "Never, my Dragon but that doesn't mean it's not a good thing. Sometimes change is painful, but a necessary part of life. Hubris dictates that we adapt, and I am grateful to be afforded the chance to do so. Besides, it's fresh territory to mine and manipulate. I've always been excellent at social vivisection, as you're well aware. Our star has faded somewhat in the Magical World, but that doesn't mean we can't make our mark in the Muggle one. I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Draco chuckled at the predatory look on his mother's face. "Between you and Georgiana's Mother, the Muggle Aristocracy won't know what hit them. I'm looking forward to the show."

"Then I will make sure not to disappoint you."

"You never have mum."

The smile on his mother's face was one Draco hadn't seen since he was a child. Her features were completely open and free and it made Draco's heart skip a beat that perhaps his mother might find some peace for herself in this new world they had found themselves in.


	55. Chapter 55

Lady Marchand's estate was grander than Lord Asterley's ancestral home. Draco seemed to recall that the Countess' father had been the twenty-third of his title, meaning that the family had been entitled at least as far back as the Malfoy family had been...probably longer. The Manor home still wasn't quite as large as Malfoy Manor...but it was fairly comparable. The building itself had to been built at least 400 years ago or better based on the primary facade of the Manor home was indicative of Italianate architecture that was popular during the latter part of the sixteenth century. The exterior was balanced and symmetrical with an interior courtyard for receiving guests. Draco had no doubt that the inside of the home was just as opulent as the outside and he couldn't help but be impressed despite how he personally felt about the Countess.

Draco hasn't missed the young woman's eyes on him throughout Lord Asterley's event. Once he and Georgiana had made the rounds together, Draco thought that perhaps Countess Marchand would get the message that he wasn't available...but that didn't stop the woman from sending out this invitation and Draco had to admit...he was intrigued with seeing just how horrible this woman was. If his witch's reaction was any indication, tonight would be an interesting evening.

The difficult part was...he and Georgiana were not officially betrothed...at least not as far as the Muggle Aristocracy was aware...and they wouldn't be until New Years. It was important to put his best foot forward tonight and not embarrass himself or his mother...so he could only hope that he didn't have to deal with the lady in question for any significant period of time.

When their driver pulled up and stopped, the doorman opened his door and he gracefully stepped out before helping his mother do the same. Taking in his mother's appearance, she looked absolutely stunning this evening...and based on the looks she was garnering, many of the guests thought so too.

Narcissa had Chosen to wear a brand new Muggle designer gown that she'd purchased on her excursion to Muggle Paris. The jeweled sapphire gown matched her eyes perfectly and the silver heels and clutch were a nice touch...but it was the accoutrements that she had chosen to wear that were simply stunning. The choker was a wreath of fine diamonds that glittered in the column of her slender neck and at the center of the collar, a single flawless Blue Kashmir sapphire of the same color as her gown, fell perfectly into the hollow of her throat. The center stone was 40 carats and was surrounding by white diamonds while the earrings were the exact same Kashmir Blue and were 10 carats each. The matching ring that adorned her right hand was another 20 carats in weight and all were set in the finest goblin silver galleons could buy. The set had belonged to Lucius' great-Grandmother and had been gifted to Narcissa upon her marriage to the Malfoy Heir.

Narcissa wore her hair up for the evening, and she was aware of the many glances of interest as she and Draco made their way into Lady Marchand's home. As she discreetly perused the entryway, Narcissa was actually impressed with the styling of the home. It would seem that whomever had decorated, had an eye for design that was both elegant and functional without the inherent pomposity that many of the Pureblood families employed. Sometimes more wasn't necessarily better in Narcissa's opinion.

As they waited in the cue to be received, the formal announcement of Georgiana's parents preceded them and after a few moments, Draco's titles followed as he escorted his mother elegantly into the ballroom where Lady Marchand was waiting to receive them.

Draco didn't miss the excited glint in the young Countess' eyes as she watched he and his mother enter. His mother squeezed his arm in solidarity and Draco couldn't help the small smirk that lifted onto the corner of his mouth as he escorted his mother towards their hostess.

"Your Grace and Lady Malfoy...welcome to my home. It is very good to see you both looking so well this evening." Colleen purred out in that tone that made Draco instinctively think of Pansy.

Draco bowed politely before speaking in his haughtiest voice. "Lady Marchand, thank you for inviting us into your lovely home. We are gratified to be here this evening."

Colleen simpered as her face broke out into a pleased smile. "I do hope you both enjoy your evening. If there is anything in can do to make your visit a more enjoyable one, please don't hesitate to call upon me."

Draco groaned inwardly at the not-so-veiled offer, while his mother just remained placidly polite by his side.

"That is most kind of you." Draco stated imperiously before moving he and his mother out of the vipers den.

As they walked into the room, Draco gaze immediately fell upon Georgiana's parents, who were speaking with a gentleman on the other side of the ballroom. Moving gracefully towards them, Princess Eloise's eye caught his and she smiled softly in welcome.

"Ah, Your Grace and Lady Malfoy...it is a pleasure to see you both here this evening." Eloise said charmingly, while Draco and his mother bowed and curtsied respectively to the Crown Prince and his wife.

"It is good to see you both as well Your Highness," Draco nodded, "I hope you've been well?"

Eloise smiled and nodded in return. "As well as can be expected with the rush of the holidays coming so quickly. It seems I never have enough time to get everything needed done...sometimes I wish there were two of me." Light chuckles filled the spaces briefly before Eloise gestured to the man next to her. "But where are my manners? Your Grace and Lady Malfoy, I don't believe you know this fine gentleman...may I formally introduce Duke of Schomberg Michel Castelle. Michel, this is Duke of Berkshire Draco Malfoy and his mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Both men bowed in greeting to each other before the older man spoke, he was rather well built, had deep green eyes, dark brown hair and looked to be in his mid to late forties. "Malfoy, it is French, yes?"

Draco nodded. "It is...originally from the old French Mafaille, or Malfoi from later generations that came here to the British Isles during the Norman invasion. The name was formally changed to Malfoy when our family relocated back to France."

"And what part of France did your family originally hail from?" Michel inquired politely.

"Northeast of Marseille. Our family estate is between Allauch and Gardanne."

"Ah, very lovely area indeed."

Draco nodded politely. "It is. Although I must admit it is our good fortune to have returned to mingle with such fine gentry here at home."

Michel smiled warmly as he nodded to the young man. "I think you will find that many of the people are indeed of the good sort. It has been a while since I've attended out in society but I am gratified to meet you both."

Draco and Narcissa smiled politely, but it was Eloise who spoke up again. "Well, I for one am quite pleased to have someone of your caliber to converse with at these events Michel. Phillip and I have missed you greatly."

Michel bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I have as well my dear." Michel smiled gratefully at Eloise. "But perhaps I shouldn't monopolize all your time, as I'm sure there are others who might wish to have a word or two with such enchanting couples."

Phillip chuckled while Eloise just smiled widely at the man. It was obvious to Draco and Narcissa that this gentleman was a close personal friend.

"It was lovely to make your acquaintance Your Grace." Narcissa stated softly and Michel's gaze lingered for a brief moment on the Malfoy Matriarch before bowing politely. "For me as well, Lady Malfoy. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that Michel Castelle moved gracefully to another couple to offer his greetings.

"He appears to be a fine gentleman." Draco admitted and Eloise eyes glinted for a moment before she answered.

"Oh, Michel is very much so...it has been too long since we've seen him about in society and I had fervently hoped he would make an appearance tonight."

"Dearest," Phillip admonished playfully, "you are just happy to have your trusted ear returned for your scheming and plotting."

Eloise smirked at her husband but didn't deny the accusation, while Narcissa studied the man with renewed interest. "You make His Grace sound quite nefarious, Your Highness." Draco decided to play along for a bit.

"Oh, nothing so prosaic I assure you," Phillip chuckled, "but Michel is quite good at reading people and ferreting out secrets. I'm not quite sure how he manages it, but he and Eloise bonded early on in our marriage and became the best of friends. I dare say she enjoys his company more than mine most days."

Draco chuckled while Narcissa's eyes filled with mirth before she spoke. "It is always a blessing to have a trusted confidante and someone to plot and plan with."

"It is." Eloise agreed readily. "Phillip prefers to be more straightforward in dealing with people, myself however, finds more amusement in the subtle nuances of life. Perhaps it is just as well...if we were both the same it would make life boring indeed."

"You are anything but boring darling." Phillip smirked at his wife and her answering blush was enough for Draco to know that Georgiana's parents had indeed, managed to rekindle their affection.

"What a lovely compliment." Eloise demurred gracefully before addressing Draco and his mother. "Why don't you come with me, Lady Malfoy? I would be happy to introduce you to a few people I think you might actually find enjoyable and not too tiresome."

Narcissa smiled genuinely and nodded. "I would be most gratified, Your Highness."

"Oh pish, call me Eloise...we are to be family, yes?" The last words were spoken barely above a whisper but the impish look on the Crown Princess' face belied the seriousness of her words. Phillip just shook his head subtly in admonishment, but knew deep down his wife was correct. The young man standing before them would, in all likelihood, be their son-in-law before too long. Groaning inwardly, Phillip wondered if he could find some scotch soon.

"Perhaps I might take His Grace around and make a few introductions as well." Phillips offered stoically and received a beaming smile from his wife for his troubles.

"I would be honored, Your Highness." Draco bowed and watched as his mother walked off with his future Mother-in-Law. When the women were out of ear shot, Draco turned to the Crown Prince lifted an eyebrow, smirking and shaking his head. "I'm not sure that bodes well for either of us, Your Highness."

Phillip eyed the young man, but nodded in agreement. "You are probably more right than you know, Your Grace." Sighing in resignation, Phillip stared momentarily at his daughter's suitor. "Perhaps in private you might call me Phillip...as Eloise is correct...it would seem we are destined to become family at some point in the future."

Draco nodded, secretly pleased with the concession and knowing how hard it was for His Highness to offer it.

"Thank you Your Highness. That concession is much appreciated. I would be honored for you to call me Draco."

Phillip nodded haughtily. "I must admit, I wasn't convinced that you nor your mother would be tolerant of attending these functions as etiquette demanded but I am pleased that you both are making the effort. My Mother has asked me to work with you to find suitable patronage's that you might wish to stake your name to, and if you are agreeable this evening, I could introduce you to a few people who might be interested in facilitating that regard."

Draco nodded. "That would be most welcome. I have done a bit of research on my own and I would very much be interested in anything to do with Land Conservation. I do have an extensive library at our Manor in Wiltshire, mostly books from my background...but I love to read and would be more than interested in literacy programs as well."

Phillip's eyebrows rose in interest, clearly not expecting such an offer.

"I believe I can help with both." Phillip held his hand forward, gesturing for them to move along as it were to the other guests. As the two men walked together, Draco could feel many interested sets of eyes on them...watching their interaction closely. Draco had a feeling that once his courtship with Georgiana was announced, the stares would only increase.

As the evening progressed, Draco spent quite a bit of time with Georgiana's father as Eloise had absconded with his mother and the two were quietly making the rounds throughout the ballroom. When they finally managed to find their way back together a few hours later, Draco was pleased to note the happy gleam from his Mother's eyes as she seemed quite in her element.

"Have you been enjoying yourself Mother?"

Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son. "Yes dear...Eloise has been most gracious in making introductions."

Draco took his mother's arm and smiled affectionately down at her...the gesture not missed by Eloise, Phillip or the others who were watching the interaction.

"I'm glad mum." Draco said softly, and Narcissa patted her son's arm in response. "It's good to see you enjoying yourself again."

Eloise, who was standing next to her husband gave him a knowing look and Phillip had to admit to himself, that he was impressed with the clear affection and deference that Draco showed towards his mother. Phillip always felt that a good judge of how a man treated his own wife was in large part to how he respected his Mother. Perhaps his own anger at his Mother did affect his relationship with his wife...but it seemed clear that the young Malfoy genuinely adored his mother and loved her deeply.

Lost in his thoughts momentarily, Phillip missed the arrival of their hostess for the evening.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you." Colleen smiled at the Crown Prince before turning her attention to Eloise, her posture stiffening imperceptibly, but Draco and Narcissa noticed. "And you as well Your Highness."

Eloise smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes...Phillip however, smiled genuinely at the young woman before he spoke.

"Colleen, it is our pleasure to be here this evening. You remember His Grace and Lady Malfoy?"

Colleen's attention shifted to the Malfoy's and her smiled widened. "Of course. I'm so glad you both could be in attendance this evening. Have you been enjoying yourselves?"

Draco nodded, feeling his mother's grip on his arm flex slightly. "We have, Lady Marchand. His Royal Highness has been most gracious in introducing me to several people this evening and Her Royal Highness has been just as welcoming...my Mother has found a kindred spirit I believe."

Eloise's eyes glinted again as the young woman nodded politely, but the Princess could tell she wasn't quite pleased with the news.

"How lovely," Colleen simpered as her gaze fell upon Eloise, "for you to take the time with Lady Malfoy. Your good will I'm sure, will engender much support from the gentry after all."

Eloise's eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle dig but she responded blithely, "As you know my dear, it is an honor to associate with people of good character and we all should endeavor to encourage such high standards. Don't you agree?"

Colleen's lips pursed minutely, but Draco could tell the woman was not pleased. Apparently there was some unsettled history between the two women.

"Of course, Your Highness. My Father after all, was such a stalwart of tradition. I do believe he would have been most enamoured of His Grace and Lady Malfoy were he here today."

"He was a good man." Phillip offered politely and Colleen smiled warmly at the Crown Prince.

"Well, I just wanted to extend my good wishes. I do hope we will be seeing more of you both in the near future?"

Draco nodded. "Most likely. Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Marchand."

"It is truly my honor, Your Grace. Lady Malfoy, please enjoy the rest of your evening."

The young woman walked away, and Draco couldn't help but inwardly sneer in disgust. Seeing Eloise's expression, Draco realized that there was no love lost between the women and he was intrigued as to the why. Perhaps his witch might be able to educate him.


	56. Chapter 56

When Draco returned to Hogwarts early Sunday morning before breakfast, the common room was surprisingly empty. Grabbing a book from his room he decided to do a bit of reading, hoping his witch would be awake soon.

As Draco tried to concentrate on the words he was reading, his mind kept drifting back to the previous evening. It was clear that Lady Marchand and Georgiana's Mother didn't care for each other. His witch had mentioned that she didn't like the Pansy-look-a-like either...which made Draco curious as to the what and the why...what had happened and why was there such animosity between the female Kensington's and Lady Marchand?

Even his mother had commented upon it when they got back to the Manor late last night. It was well past curfew so Draco had sent an owl to the Headmistress explaining he'd be returning in the morning first thing...McGonagall had been surprisingly accommodating in her return correspondence and now Draco was wondering if he shouldn't have returned last night...what if Georgiana had been waiting up for him to get back? He hadn't even thought about sending her an owl...

Groaning softly, Draco dropped his book onto the cushions and flung his head on the backrest of the couch...as he pondered whether or not he would be dealing with an angry witch first thing this morning.

Luckily, he didn't have too long to wait as he heard a noise behind him and he turned his head to see Georgiana walking out of her room. The second her eyes settled on to his, her gaze narrowed slightly...lips pursed and arms crossed. Fucking Salazar! She was pissed, which meant she had waited for him to return last night.

Standing up and bowing his head in contrition, Draco slowly walked over to his witch and when he was within arms distance, reached for Georgiana which thankfully she allowed.

"Sorry love...I didn't think you would have waited up for me last night. I owled the Headmistress late, letting her know I'd be returning this morning."

"I was worried, I'll admit it." Georgiana sighed heavily. "Did you at least have a good time?"

Draco led Georgiana back to the couch and rearranged it so she was snuggled up against him with his arm around her shoulders. "I would have enjoyed myself more had you been in attendance, but your Father graciously spent most of the evening introducing me to a few people who's patronage's I'm thinking of sponsoring. Your mother and mine spent the entire evening thick as thieves and we were introduced to a lovely gentleman, Michel Castelle."

Georgiana's face softened at the mentioning of the Duke of Schomberg. "I didn't realize he'd be in attendance last night. He is one of my mother's closest friends...his wife passed away two years ago from cancer...she was very ill for a long time. I'm glad he's getting back out in society again."

Draco's face scrunched in confusion. "What is 'cancer'...is that a kind of Muggle disease?"

"Yes. Although there are many kinds of cancer, some are more aggressive and harder to treat than others. Josephine had brain cancer...she fought valiantly for over two years before she died...just after Christmas my sixth year."

"That sounds horrific...he seemed like such a pleasant gentleman."

"Oh he is, but he's also very shrewd too. When I was a little girl, he used to come visit me and bring me books to read about all sorts of things...mostly from places he'd traveled over the years. He studied archeology at Cambridge."

"Archeology?"

"It's the study of history through excavation sites and analysis of artifacts that are found there. He was quite the treasure hunter back in his younger years. He met his wife on an excavation site near Toulouse, and they married not too long afterwards. They never had any children however, which is very sad because he would've made an excellent father. He is my godfather though...I probably should've mentioned that first."

"Was he a friend of your mother's prior to her marriage to your father?"

Georgiana nodded. "My mum studied at Cambridge before she married my dad and Michel was a visiting lecturer in one of her classes. Michel being whom he was knew my grandparents and by extension my father...he was reintroduced to my mother during their engagement and after they were married, he became a close friend. I was born not quite two years later and my mum was insistent that Michel be one of my godparents. As a member of the Royal family it's not uncommon to have many godparents...I have four myself."

Draco's eyes widened at the admission. "Seriously, four?"

"Yes. It's tradition for children in the direct ruling line to have several godparents who will be active in shaping their identities and imparting knowledge. Usually godparents are chosen from a small list of very close friends and extended family members or in some cases...other members of Royal lines outside of England."

Draco sat back and pondered this for a moment before he asked curiously, "Whom else has the honor of being your godparent?"

Georgiana smiled softly before she answered, and Draco could see the clear affection radiating from her face. "Michel and Prince Laurent of Belgium are my godfathers. My godmothers are Countess Cecily Clarendon who was my mother's best friend growing up and Queen Sophia of Luxembourg who just succeeded her father a few years ago. She went to University with my father."

Draco's mouth opened in surprise as he tried to process this new information and Georgiana could see he was suitably impressed despite not knowing anything about European Royalty.

"You have quite a distinguished list of people looking after you." Draco finally managed to get out, and Georgiana nodded in agreement.

"Laurent has a sweet tooth and brings me the finest Belgium chocolate whenever he visits. He also has an extensive falconry and bought me my first owl when I was six. Which was actually pretty ironic...if you think about it." Draco chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Cecily owns one of the most exclusive Arabian Horse Stables in all of Europe. My father bought me one when I was a girl which I still have. Queen Sophia is quite a prankster...but you didn't hear that from me. She is utterly devious and smarter than anyone I know."

"Even your mum?"

Georgiana nodded mischievously. "Oh yes...but you didn't hear that from me. When you meet her she will seem very proper and unassuming at first...until she finds all your weaknesses and then...watch out! She knows everyone's secrets..." Georgiana shuddered as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Does she know your magical?"

Georgiana nodded. "Yes. She'd figured it out before anyone did."

"That's definitely good to know love...I'll have to be on my guard then."

"You can try...but it won't do you any good. She will figure out all your secrets before too long. Don't worry...she's just as good at keeping secrets as she is about discovering them."

Draco nodded warily, but then decided to broach the subject he'd been curious about.

"I noticed last night that there is no love lost between your mother and Lady Marchand. Mind sharing with me what that is all about?"

Georgiana's face darkened considerably as her eyes blazed in what Draco could only describe as disgust.

"Colleen is a viper. Her mother was one as well...thankfully her mother is no longer welcome within our social circles."

"I feel like I'm missing something vital." Draco admitted as he pondered for a moment and then his face cleared in shocked understanding.

"Colleen's Mother was the woman your Father had the affair with?"

Georgiana sneered and nodded. "She was."

"Merlin!" Draco gasped out, everything made so much more sense now. "Colleen's Mother wasn't there last night, so where is she?"

"She's living in Italy last I'd heard. Her sister married some Italian businessman...don't really care to know the particulars. Colleen has always hated my mother, and by extension myself and James. But she seems to loathe me quite a lot and the feeling has always been mutual...even when we were children."

"How much older is she?"

"Almost four years I think."

Draco nodded, as his mind whirled deep in thought before he paused on an idea too ludicrous to name...but still...

"You'd once mentioned that your Father and this woman were involved. When did she marry Colleen's father?"

Georgiana's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the question. "A few years before my parents married, why?"

Draco turned and faced his witch, the seriousness of his expression caused a pit to form in Georgiana's stomach.

"Do you think it might be possible that your Father is actually Colleen's too?"

Georgiana's face paled in horror, as her mind processed what Draco was asking. Could it be true? Was that the reason behind all the bad blood between Colleen and herself? They had never gotten along it was true, but the enmity hadn't started in earnest until around five years ago. Just before her father had started his affair. Was it possible her father knew Colleen was his love child? Was that why he'd always been so kind and generous with her? Why he had always defended Colleen in a round about way?

Georgiana felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at Draco in shock and then she gasped on a sob...feeling Draco's arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I'm sorry love...I shouldn't have said anything."

Shaking her head emphatically, Georgiana stared up into Draco's worried expression. "No! It just never even occurred to me! I mean, if it's true then my parents have been lying to my brother and I our whole lives! Godric! My grandparents would have..."

Tears fell in earnest as Georgiana's sobbed quietly into Draco's chest...wondering how in Merlin's name she would ever be able to find out the truth.

"What do you want to do, love?" Draco whispered quietly into her ear.

"I don't know Draco. I just hope you're wrong."

"But you don't think I am, do you?"

"Godric help me, but I don't." Georgiana choked out despondently as she clung to her intended, feeling her heart shattering into a million pieces and wondering how in the world she was going to share this with her baby brother.


	57. Chapter 57

As the remaining days of term passed before Yule, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone at Hogwarts that something was very wrong with Georgiana Kensington. Other than Draco, she didn't speak or seek out anyone during the last week of school. Ginny had tried on several occasions to talk to her best friend, but Georgiana just shook her head and quietly told her friend she was fine...but no one believed it.

Draco had taken to shadowing his intended everywhere she went. Making sure Georgiana ate, even when she was adamant that she wasn't hungry. Studying together and holding her when the emotions became too much to bear. Draco had known that Georgiana hadn't spoken to her mother all week, and as luck would have it...the second to last day of term, the Queen's Eagle Owl came flying through the Great Hall at breakfast, dropping off a letter for Georgiana which she pocketed into her book bag and promptly left the Great Hall not making eye contact with anyone.

"What's going on Drake?" Theo asked curiously. "Is Georgiana alright? She's been unlike herself all week long...did something happen?"

Giving his friend a hard look, Draco just shook his head. "It's not my place to say, mate."

"But you know what's going on?" Theo queried again.

"I do...just leave it be Theo. I can't get into it right now."

Theo nodded reluctantly and went back to eating his breakfast while Draco just stared off into space wondering if he should've followed his witch. Sighing softly, Draco grabbed his book bag, ignoring the looks from the other students and made his way out to find Georgiana.

It took him a while, but he did eventually catch up with her just outside their DADA classroom right before class was set to begin. Walking over, Draco stood next to his witch, leant over and whispered into her ear, "You okay love?"

Sapphire blue eyes locked with his and Draco could see the tiredness around her eyes...letting him know that Georgiana wasn't sleeping well at all.

"Not really."

Nodding in unspoken understanding, Draco reached for Georgiana's hand which she allowed and the two walked into class together, sitting near the back far left. It was another fifteen minutes before the class filled up with the rest of the retuning eighth years and a few of the seventh years. Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy sat in the seat directly to the front and right of Draco and Georgiana while the rest of the remaining Gryffindors were on the other side of the classroom.

Professor Weasley walked in a few minutes later and greeted the class en masse.

"Good morning everyone. Since this is our last class before term ends for the holidays, I wanted to discuss the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency. Can anyone give me a brief explanation of both these branches of Magic?"

All eyes turned towards Draco and Georgiana...causing the former to sneer and the latter to roll her eyes at her classmates before she raised her hand.

"Yes, Georgiana?" Bill said kindly.

"Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration from a witch or wizard who can practice Legilimency...which is the ability to enter another person's mind, reading and interpreting their thoughts."

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor." Bill said while walking over to the front of the room. "Occlumency is a rather obscure branch of Magic and to be a proficient Occlumens, a witch or wizard must exhibit a decent amount of self-control to compartmentalize their thoughts and feelings, shutting down their minds at a moments notice. When a witch or wizard is particularly emotional, excited or angry...it becomes increasingly difficult to Occlude ones own mind against attacks. Legilimency on the other hand is more than just reading the min...but as Georgiana explained, the ability to interpret those emotions consistent with memories. When learning the art of Legilimency, one must first make eye contact and then recite the incantation...legilimens. The sorting hat uses a form of Legilimency to look into the minds of students to determine their best House placement...it is also important to note that when casting legilimency, the caster opens their own mind up for a counter-attack, so therefore it can be problematic if trying to keep your thoughts hidden."

Bill moved around the room as he spoke and noticed that many of the students seemed uncomfortable with the topic, which was understandable considering Voldemort was one of the most powerful Legilimens with Wizarding World had ever seen.

"You may be wondering why we are discussing this today, yes?" At the several nods from his students Bill continued on. "This is because from now until the end of the school year, each Friday we will be practicing meditation and thought compartmentalization. You will pick a partner who will serve as an anchor of sorts as we go through these two branches of Magic. So choose wisely...it is my hope by the end of the school year, many of you will be accomplished Occlumens..."

Theo raised his hand quickly and Bill nodded to him. "Professor Weasley, won't we need someone who is an accomplished Legilimens to guide us?"

Bill smirked and nodded. "That is correct, which is why we will be having a guest lecturer on Fridays stating at the beginning of next term. Our guest will be visiting here for several months and has graciously offered her services."

"And just who is this person?" Blaise inquired curiously.

"Queenie Goldstein, she is the sister-in-law of Newt Scamander."

Draco's gaze narrowed a bit, but Georgiana appeared confused. A few people in the room seemed to recognize the name besides Draco however.

"Professor, wouldn't this be considered an invasion of our privacy?" Theo asked warily. "Having someone come in who can read our thoughts indiscriminately?"

Bill's eyebrows shot up at the question, but he didn't much react beyond that. "Ms. Goldstein's abilities are quite advanced as you're probably already aware, Mr. Nott. However, the purpose of this exercise is to help each of you learn how to better control your thoughts. This process is helpful for many things, but primarily for having the ability to throw off the imperius curse."

A few voices in the room whispered loudly at the Professor's words, but Theo didn't appear to be particularly happy with the turn of events...nor was Draco.

"At the end of the school year as part of your NEWT examination, you will be faced with a real-life scenario which will require you to be able to defend yourself not just from physical attack, but mental as well. For many of you who plan on joining the Auror ranks after graduation, this will help prepare you for the training which will come as part of that program."

A few people nodded in understanding, but there were some who still didn't seem too keen on this new turn of events.

"I would like each of you this class period to choose a partner for next term...so choose wisely."

Draco instinctively reached for Georgiana's hand and she nodded and smiled in gratitude and understanding that neither she nor her intended wanted anyone else rifling through their thoughts...especially with the fact that Georgiana was still trying to figure out how she was going to deal with the possibility that she might have another sibling out there...that was definitely not something for public consumption...ever.

It had taken a bit longer for the rest of her classmates to pick their partners and then Bill handed each group a roll of parchment.

"Enclosed you will find some study resources on both Occlumency and Legilimency. Over the break I want each group to write a fifteen inch outline of both branches of Magic, practical applications and some different meditation techniques you might use in the remaining part of this course."

Everyone nodded and then began to pack up as the end of the class period came to a close.

Draco reached for Georgiana's book bag and together they made their way out into the hallway where Theo and Blaise were waiting for them.

"So, what do you think of our new assignment Drake?" Theo sneered unhappily.

"I can see the practical applications of why Professor Weasley is doing this, but I'm not sure who's benefit it's for in the long run."

Theo nodded while Blaise just rolled his eyes in irritation. "Maybe it's the Ministry's way of making sure that we are all good, upstanding witches and wizards..."

Georgiana sighed reluctantly. "I honestly don't think it's about that Zabini...perhaps it's more to do with trying to recruit better Aurors for the DMLE...I know from Harry that the Auror Corps were pretty depleted after the war. Some of the Aurors had been subjected to the imperius for an extended period of time. Something like this might prevent that from happening again."

Blaise didn't agree or disagree, but from the look on his face it seemed he was giving some thought to Georgiana's words. Theo, on the other hand, seemed vexed.

"Well, I don't like it. I mean, I understand the idea behind it...but it just seems rather invasive to me."

"Your a decent Occlumens, mate," Blaise shrugged, "it's not like you're going to have a hard time keeping Queenie Goldstein from reading your thoughts."

Theo glowered at his friend. "Not the point mate...whether or not my Occlumency is sufficient doesn't change the fact that most witches and wizards don't have that ability or predisposition for that branch of Magic. Most didn't have to learn it during a war as a means of survival should our parents or the Dark Lord go rifling through our thoughts at a moments notice."

Draco grimaced but didn't say anything at Theo's accurate assessment. Georgiana gave Theo a considering look before she spoke.

"You're right Theo...it's not fair and I'm sure it seems like the Ministry is targeting individuals, particularly Slytherins...but I suppose if you think about it for a moment...the only ones who will be made uncomfortable are people like me who have never been taught the discipline."

Theo tilted his head at the witch and then smiled kindly and nodded. "You're probably right Georgiana...for what it's worth, I'm sorry if this isn't a comfortable subject for you. Merlin knows you've been through enough."

Smiling gratefully at the Slytherin, Georgiana nodded her head in thanks.

"That's very kind of you to say Theo."

"I'm just an affable guy, Georgiana." Grinned Theo, but his voice held a tinge of sarcasm which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Well, you've always been very polite to me over the years Theo. Even during the times we'd partnered in classes you were always helpful and obliging. Definitely not a prat like this one here."

Georgiana tilted her head towards Draco, but the wicked smirk and playful glint of her eyes belied her teasing words.

"Hey now witch!" Draco groused out petulantly, "I thought you had forgiven me?"

"I have, doesn't mean I can't tease you now and again."

Draco posted for a moment before leading his witch and friend's out towards the Library as they continued on with their discussion. They had a free period before lunch and then Potions afterwards.

"So, Draco tells me that you'll be attending my Grandmother's Ball on New Years Theo?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah, when Draco mentioned using his family's titles again, I thought...why not? If for no other reason then to enjoy the thought of my Father's face if he were still alive."

Blaise and Draco chuckled, but Georgiana couldn't help but be curious. "You sound as if you didn't care for your father very much Theo."

"I despised the man and everything he stood for." Theo admitted passionately. "He was cruel and bigoted, left me in the care of House Elves more than he ever was around growing up. My mum died when I was five and since then, dear old dad never really spent much time with me. I spent most of my holidays at Blaise's or Draco's growing up. The only saving grace was the bastard couldn't disinherit me before he died. My mother had made him sign a blood contract that expressly forbade my father from doing such a thing to any children they had together. My lack of bloodlust for killing Muggles and Muggle-borns never sat too well with dear old dad. So you'll understand if I'm not sad he's gone."

"That's terrible Theo...I'm very sorry your Father was such a horrible man."

"Is what it is." Theo quipped. "He's gone and I'm free. A win-win the way I see it."

The rest of the day was relatively drama free and by the time Georgiana and Draco had returned to their common room, everyone was sitting inside either reading or just hanging out. Draco grabbed his witch's hand and led her into his bedroom...closing the door and placing privacy charms.

Draco led Georgiana over to his bed and the two snuggled up together before Draco inquired if Georgiana had read the letter she'd received that morning.

"No I haven't. The writing on the envelope is my mum's."

Draco sighed and folded his witch closer into his body as he gently rubbed her body with his hand, trying to soothe her anxiety.

"Love, have you thought that perhaps your mum might not be aware of any of this? I mean, if it's true, it would've happened before they got married...courted even? And one thing I don't understand is if Colleen's mum had gotten pregnant, don't you think your Grandmother would have insisted they marry? If for no other reason than she would have been an heir?"

Georgiana sighed softly as she pondered over Draco's words...and she had thought those same things too. None of this made a lick of sense!

"I had thought something similar. However, from what I remember of Colleen's mum...she wasn't a high ranking member within the Aristocracy, she was considered more of a commoner, which today wouldn't be the hindrance it was twenty five years ago. There is also the fact that Lord Marchand was quite a bit older...which isn't a huge issue, but makes me wonder now if my Father didn't arrange that marriage considering what the circumstances might have been."

Draco thought about this for a moment and then spoke out haltingly. "Colleen said something to your mum the other night which perplexed me, but now I'm wondering if it makes a bit more sense now."

Lifting chin on Draco's chest, Georgiana's expression was openly curious. "And what did she say?"

"Something about her father being a stalwart of tradition."

"Well, he was. His first wife died in childbirth some years earlier..."

"So he might've been motivated to help a pregnant woman under the circumstances...taking her child as his own?"

"Maybe." Georgiana admitted. "Is there some kind of Pureblood paternity spell or potion that might be helpful?"

Draco sighed, but slowly nodded. "Most Pureblood families have a spell that can be used to determine paternity...but that spell can only be cast during pregnancy if I remember correctly. I could ask Severus' portrait if he knows of a potion...but my guess would be if there is something along those lines...it would likely require blood from one or both parties."

"Which would be problematic."

"Hmmmm...yes I think it might be."

Georgiana sat there for a moment before her eyes widened and a smile lit up her face. "Speaking of blood...there might be a Muggle solution?"

"Which is?"

"Muggles type their blood. A,B and O. There is also a factor in blood that Muggles call the Rh factor and it can be positive or negative. You see, if a woman is pregnant with a baby that has a positive Rh and she has a negative...it can cause serious problems during the birthing process. My Grandmother and Father both have Rh negative blood, as does my mother. Both James and I have it as well. I have the same blood type as my Grandmother and Father...O negative. The A and B are what Muggles consider to be a dominant trait. The O is recessive. My Mother has A negative blood, but since I have O negative it means the her blood type is AO...she has one allele for each and I was passed down the O...James has AO negative blood."

Draco pondered this information for a bit as his mind processed the information. "So, if I'm understanding this...each parent gives a part of themselves to determine a child's blood? Your dad has O negative which means that both his parents gave him O type blood?"

"Yes." Georgiana smiled widely at how brilliant her wizard was.

"So if Colleen's blood type were AB she couldn't be your Father's Daughter because he doesn't have either one of those parts to donate to his offspring?"

Georgiana reached up and kissed her wizard soundly, suitably impressed with his deductive skills. "You are amazing."

Draco smiled and then rolled his witch underneath him and spent a few minutes just kissing her before pulling away with a disgruntled groan as he felt parts of his anatomy becoming uncomfortable. Gazing down into darkened sapphire eyes, Draco couldn't help but be in awe of how utterly delectable his witch looked, all disheveled and wanton from his kisses.

Pulling her back up with him and readjusting their bodies accordingly, Draco sighed as he held Georgiana into his side and kissed her temple.

"If Colleen's mum is Rh negative too and she's positive...wouldn't that also exclude your Father from paternity?" Draco inquired softly.

"Yes it would."

Draco thought more about the scenario for a moment before he spoke up. "Love, how common was blood testing when you were born?"

"I don't know exactly. I mean, they always test for Rh compatibility in the mother and child for the aforementioned reasons...but I'm not sure how closely something like that would have been as far as paternity, unless there was a question about whom the actual father was. If Lord Marchand claimed Colleen as his own...he'd have done it for a good reason. He made Colleen his Heir, which means he viewed her as his child, regardless of whether she was or not. That's not unheard of in the Muggle World as adoption is fairly commonplace."

"I see two possible scenarios." Draco offered firmly. "The first is that Colleen was the byproduct of the relationship your father had with her mother. For some reason, your Grandmother disapproved of the match and forbade the marriage...your Father asked Lord Marchand to marry Colleen's mother and raise Colleen as his own. The second scenario is that Colleen is not your Father's but due to the fact your dad cared for her mother, he arranged the marriage with Lord Marchand to save his former lover the scrutiny of being a social outcast."

"I'm not sure my Grandmother would have forced a paternity test as it would have been a scandal, but if there was even a hint that Colleen's mother had been sexually involved with another man while she'd been seeing my Father, my Grandmother would've never given permission to marry."

"I think that scenario is the more likely of the two under the circumstances. I can't see your Grandmother denying the marriage nor the child under any circumstances, regardless of Colleen's mother's social standing. If Colleen was 100% believed to be your father's...your grandmum would have approved the marriage. She didn't. Merlin my love...your Grandmother has accepted me into your life after everything that's happened. Do you honestly think she'd refuse your father's happiness if he was positive Colleen was his?"

Georgiana sat up and thought about this for a moment, before she realized that Draco was likely right. Which meant that something else was going on here.

"That does make quite a bit of sense actually."

Draco nodded. "But it doesn't change the fact that for some reason...there's some serious bad blood between the two families. If it's just resentment over her mother's ouster from society, well...I can understand that, but it feels like there is something else going on?"

"I agree."

"Are you going to talk to your parents when you get home?"

Georgiana sighed as she curled her body back into Draco's side and rubbed her hand along his chest in a soothing fashion, trying to calm her nerves.

"I will probably have to have some kind of conversation at some point."

"Probably." Draco agreed. "For what it's worth, I think you should. You deserve the truth love."

"Thank you Draco, for listening to me and supporting me through this."

Kissing the top of Georgiana's head, Draco hummed in response. "That's what I'm here for witch."


	58. Chapter 58

The train ride back to London had been rather uneventful as Draco and Georgiana sat with Blaise, Theo and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass. The two witches had developed a tentative friendship, which Draco was pleased to see.

When the Hogwarts Express docked at Kings Cross, Draco wasn't surprised to see Harry there with Georgiana's brother James. The young Prince was laughing at something Harry was saying, but once his gaze had settled upon his sister, James wasted no time making his way over and enveloping Georgiana into his arms.

"Hey Pip...how was school?"

"Fine...did you have a good term at Eton?"

James nodded, taking his sister's arm into his before he noticed the blonde wizard standing there.

"Ah, Your Grace...I didn't notice you there."

Draco smirked at the obvious lie, but wisely chose not to comment on it directly. "Your Highness." Bowing in respect, Draco couldn't help but notice the flash of irritation in the young Prince's expression, but it vanished as quickly as it came before his attention was firmly back on his sister.

"Mum asked me to come get you today. Apparently you've been incommunicado for the better part of a week and she thought you might appreciate a friendly face."

"Hmmm." Georgiana led her brother towards the private floo in the back of the train station, noticing both Harry and Draco following closely behind but not speaking to each other. "That was thoughtful of her."

"That's our mother for you." James quipped playfully and Georgiana smiled despite her discomfort.

"Most certainly." Her smile was a bit forced, but thankfully James didn't comment on it. "Are we heading home?"

"Not exactly. Grandmum is in London, and she is expecting us for dinner this evening."

"Lovely." Georgiana sighed before she turned back to her best friend and boyfriend. "Draco, I will owl you tomorrow."

"Of course Princess, I will look forward to it." Moving back, the blonde gave his witch a quick wink before he disapparated off the platform. Harry just scowled, but thankfully didn't comment before shaking James' hand and giving Georgiana a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days Georgie."

"Of course Harry, say hello to the Weasley's for me?"

"Sure thing." Harry nodded and the went through the floo calling out the Ministry of Magic.

After Harry had disappeared James led his sister over to the private floo area where several Aurors were waiting...including Commander McKinnon. Once they had entered into Buckingham Palace, James went to escort his sister to their grandmother's study but she stopped him before they could move out of the receiving room. Giving the Aurors a nod of dismissal and watching them leave... once they'd left, Georgiana waved her wand, warding and silencing the room.

James wasn't sure what was going on, but by the stressed look upon his sister's face, he knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"What's going on, Pip?"

"Before we go in there, I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to go off the deep end...can you promise me?"

James lifted an eyebrow at his sister, but slowly nodded...knowing that whatever she wished to tell him was obviously something important. His Pip wasn't one to get over-emotional nor concerned over something unless there was a good reason.

"You have my word."

Georgiana sighed and then moved she and James over to the couch and sat down. "We don't have much time, but something has come to my attention recently I think you need to be made aware of."

"Obviously, if it's gotten you this upset. What is it?"

So Georgiana explained to James what had happened with Colleen and what she and Draco had possibly concluded about the woman's background. James listened intently, and when she was finished...he sighed out heavily as he ran both hands down his face in agitation.

"You do realize Pip, that you might be completely wrong about all of this?"

"I know that Jamie, but I might be right too. I don't think we can't discount the possibility, do you?"

"No, sadly I don't. Do you think mum knows?"

Georgiana shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know, I'm not as blind as everyone seems to think I am. I knew about Dad's affair, and whom it was with. I'd just assumed the animosity between Colleen, you and mum was because of Isabel being ousted from society."

"How do you think mum was able to get her to leave England? I've always wondered what exactly happened with that. Haven't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but you know how good Mum is at getting her way. The former Lady Marchand never stood a chance really...and I can't say I feel sorry for the woman. As upset as I was with Dad, I was more concerned how it all affected Mum."

"I had no idea you knew anything about it."

"Well, it's not exactly a topic for polite society is it? For what it's worth, Mum and Dad seem to be getting along better than ever. You bring this up, it may ruin that...have you thought about that at all?"

Georgiana sighed and shook her head. "No, that thought didn't even occur to me. I definitely don't want to ruin our parent's second chance...but James...if Colleen is our half-sister don't you think someone is going to figure it out eventually?"

James shrugged. "Not really..." At Georgiana's incredulous look, her brother just smirked at his sister naïveté. "Pip, come on...don't you think that secret might have seen the light of day before now?"

"Or Colleen is just biding her time to use it when she can create the most damage."

"Why would she though? She's got more financial resources as Lady Marchand than an Heir to the Throne. More freedom..."

"Now who's being naive?"

James chuckled at his sister's accurate admonishment. "Touché Pip. Okay, so if this is true how do you want to play this?"

"If there was a way I could get Colleen's medical records, her blood typing might be enough to prove she's not related to us."

"True, but come on Pip...don't you think Isabel Marchand would have known that possibility from the get go? That's not going to work."

Georgiana sighed as she shook her head despondently. "Then short of administering Veritaserum, how do you suggest we go about it, brother of mine?"

James smiled lovingly at his sister. "Give me a few days to think of something less drastic, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, not if you want my help and you obviously do since you've decided to drag me into this."

"Sorry for ruining your holiday." Georgiana pouted at her brother who just grinned in response.

"Oh, you haven't ruined anything, sister dear. What would our lives be without a little intrigue? I am surprised you haven't gone to Sophia...if anyone knows for certain the deep dark secrets of our Father...it would be her."

"I did think of that, but that's a last resort Jamie."

"Fair enough...let's get going Pip...before Grandmother sends the servants to collect us for being late. You know how she abhors tardiness."

Cancelling the wards and silencing charms, brother and sister left the receiving room and made their way towards their Grandmother's study. Georgiana had to wonder just how successful she would be at keeping her suspicions from their Mother.

As the siblings made their way into their Grandmother's study, Georgiana wasn't surprised to see both of her parents sitting and taking tea together with her grandparents. Georgiana curtsied to her Grandmother and Father before taking her offered seat next to her mother, who was watching her closely.

"Hello little dove, you are looking a bit tired today. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine mum...just been busy with studying for end of term exams...late nights in the library."

Eloise nodded, taking a sip of her tea seeming to buy the explanation. "And how is Draco doing with his studies?"

"He's doing very well." Georgiana admitted with a small smile.

"That is good to hear." Eloise offered magnanimously. "Perhaps you might indulge your mother tomorrow, as I thought it might be a nice idea for us to spend the day together doing some Christmas shopping. I would like to get something appropriate for Draco and Narcissa...nothing too extravagant but I'm sure you know their tastes better than I."

"I'm not sure what help I'll be mum, but I'm happy to go looking with you."

"Excellent." Eloise smiled warmly at her daughter before diverting her attention to her son. "I do hope you were polite to His Grace, James...when you picked up your sister at the train station."

"I was perfectly polite Mum...Harry was there too."

"And how is Harry doing?"

"Seems to be doing just fine," James admitted, "he's busy with his Auror training which ends after the first of the year. I invited him and Ginny to visit this holiday if that is acceptable."

"I'm sure it will be fine." The Queen answered, before addressing her granddaughter. "Your father mentioned that His Grace was quite impressive at Lady Marchand's patronage event and seemed to charm many a guest."

Georgiana's mouth pursed minutely, and the subtle flinch wasn't missed by either one of her parents. "Draco indicated that he had a lovely time and indicated he was most gratified at how well Narcissa seemed to enjoy herself."

Eloise nodded. "Narcissa I believe will fit right into our social circle, little dove...of that there is little to worry about."

Phillip chuckled. "I think your mother is going to play matchmaker at some point in the future."

Georgiana's eyes widened in alarm, but her mother just shook her head playfully at her husband. "Pish, dearest...I have no intentions of instigating any such event. I do believe that Lady Malfoy is currently unavailable for such overtures...if that were to change in the future I have no doubt the suitors will be plentiful."

Georgiana groaned, eliciting a humorous look from her grandfather and father, while her grandmother just tutted in admonishment. "Young lady, is that any way to behave?"

"No Grandmother, please excuse my current lack of civility as I'm not quite sure how I should react to my mother trying to play Cupid with my soon to be mother-in-law? Is there some kind of etiquette rule for that I missed in my classes as a child?"

Alexander chuckled deeply, while the Queen just lifted an elegant eyebrow at her only granddaughter. "I'm sure I could find something appropriate in the family library for you to peruse on the subject Georgiana. The Royal lines were quite muddled there for a while."

James snickered and Georgiana just shook her head in embarrassment. "I've been properly scolded Grandmother and will only say that it is my great hope that any matchmaking take place after Draco and I are married."

The Queen smirked a bit before she nodded. "I'm sure your mother will be the picture of decorum and discretion."

Eloise smiled at the veiled demand from her mother-in-law. "I will do my very best to adhere to your wishes, Elizabeth."

"You have always been exemplary, Eloise...of that there is no doubt. However, you seem to have taken quite a liking to Lady Malfoy."

"I have tried my best to make the transition between worlds easier, it's true. I have had very frank correspondence with Narcissa in relation to how she was brought up in her family, including the disowning of her sister due to a disadvantageous marriage with a Muggle Wizard. While I'd imagine this transition has been challenging, Narcissa seems to be very committed to helping her son thrive in our world despite her own misgivings. I can't imagine it's an easy thing to conclude that your upbringing and all you were taught may not have been accurate nor right. It's a bitter life lesson, but she is handling it all with a great deal of aplomb and good humor."

"Then let us hope that further good-will can be engendered."

The rest of tea time was filled with small talk of holiday plans at Sandringham, and before long the Queen excused herself to attend to some correspondence while Alexander and Phillip left together to the library. Once the room was empty except for Eloise and her children...the elder Princess turned to her two children and said firmly in a tone that brokered not argument, "Please share with me what has you both on such edge this afternoon?"


	59. Chapter 59

Both James and Georgiana stared at their mother completely stunned, but it was James who recovered first. "Mum, it's really nothing to be concerned with."

"Perhaps you both might allow your mother to be the best judge of that." Eloise offered with a stern look.

Finally finding her equilibrium, Georgiana sighed at her mother in a way that she hoped was convincing. "Mum, it's really nothing...I had just shared with James that Draco had noticed the awkward exchange at Colleen's home between you and the Lady in question. I believe even Narcissa had noticed it and I wasn't sure what to share with him considering the history between our two families."

Eloise's eyes narrowed a bit, almost as if she didn't quite believe her daughter but after a moment she shook her head. "That was well done little dove...I do believe you're learning how to misdirect much better than when you were younger. So this has something to do with Colleen...and I'm sure you did have that conversation with Draco...but if I understand the young man as I do, he already knows more than what you've indicated...so please, can we start from the beginning and try this again?"

James coughed out a laugh, while Georgiana just glared at her brother angrily.

"What Pip...did you honestly think that mum wouldn't suspect something was amiss? You've never been able to hide your feelings since we were kids...it makes me wonder how you managed to keep so much secret about the magical world for so long..."

"Sometimes I really don't like you brother."

"You love me Pip...doesn't change the fact that when you're really emotionally compromised you can't lie worth a damn."

"James Kensington...you will refrain from using foul language in my presence!"

James blushed and dropped his head at the rebuke. "Sorry Mum."

"Georgiana?"

"Mum..." Georgiana started to speak but her mother put up a hand to stop her.

"Young lady, if your hesitation is due in any way to try and protect my sensibilities, I would seek to remind you just whom you are talking to. Now, please share with me what's on your mind and what it has to do with Lady Marchand."

Georgiana's gaze settled back on her brother pleadingly but James just shook his head, clearly not wanting to be the bearer of this debacle. Sighing sadly, Georgiana focused her attention back on her mother.

"Mum...how much do you know about Dad's former relationship with Isabel Marchand before you married?"

Eloise's head tilted in thought as she went over all possible scenarios before her eyes darkened in realization just why her daughter was asking this particular question.

"Who figured it out...you or His Grace?"

Georgiana's face paled and she turned to her brother and James was clearly shaken as he stared in shock at his mother.

"Then it's true? Colleen is our sister?"

Eloise sighed sadly, but shook her head. "This is complicated children and perhaps I shouldn't be the one sharing this with you...but since you've come to me I won't lie to you about this. Yes, I knew of your Father's relationship with Isabel prior to our marriage and even during our marriage. He was deeply in love with her and for a time, it seemed as if they were destined to marry. Isabel however, had been seeing someone else during the time she was involved with your Father. When she became pregnant, your Father immediately thought the child was his and had gone to your Grandmother to get permission to marry. However, the relationship with the other man came to light and because paternity could not be successfully verified without causing a scandal, your Grandmother refused to allow the marriage and your Father went to Lord Marchand and requested that he marry Isabel and raise the child as his own."

Georgiana and James sat back in shock, but it was James who asked the question. "How in the world couldn't paternity be verified?"

Eloise was pained as she said softly, "Because apparently, the other man whom Isabel was seeing was someone with the same blood type as your Father...so the only way to determine actual paternity would have been for both men to willingly offer to undergo paternity testing...the other man staunchly refused to do so. It left your Father with very few options. He could have gone against your Grandmother and gone forward with the testing, but if the child had not been his, the scandal would have been devastating for Isabel. Your Father for all his faults, loved the woman...and didn't wish to bring that kind of scrutiny upon her. Isabel knowing this, agreed to the arrangement with Lord Marchand and they were married soon after. Apparently, only Isabel knew whom this other man truly was...everyone else just assumed that your Father and Isabel had a parting of the ways and she had married another."

"You do realize Mum, that Colleen believes that she is Dad's biological daughter. Even Draco sensed that during your exchange at the party."

Eloise smirked for a moment at how clever her daughter's suitor was before she answered.

"Yes little dove...Isabel, when your Father took up his affair, told her daughter that very thing. It got back to me, and I confronted her with it. I gave her a choice...she could tell her daughter the truth of her choices back then or leave England permanently and I would keep her lies a secret. She chose to leave. Your Father was devastated of course...but I'm afraid I couldn't be bothered with such sentiment. I have lived with his choices for twenty years...and Phillip has always treated Colleen perhaps not as a daughter...but definitely with more courtesy than is her due. He has done everything short of claiming her as his own, and because he can't...he has tried to do right by her. I have always felt strongly that Colleen is not your Father's child...but feeling something and knowing it to be so, are two different things."

"Mum, what is there was a way to find out for sure?" Georgiana offered quietly.

"Through Magic?"

Georgiana nodded and Eloise smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Little dove, if there were such a way I would have done it by now. Commander McKinnon has assured me that there is no such potion nor spell that can prove paternity without the blood of all parties...which means Isabel's, your Father's, Colleen's and the other man in question. As good as I am at scheming little dove, I'm afraid even my gifts for subterfuge have limitations."

"Who is this other man Mum?"

Eloise's face shuttered immediately as she shook her head at her children. "I'm afraid that information is not mine to share. The only person who knows for certain is Isabel. I have my suspicions however and before you think about using Veritaserum to get that information out of the former Lady Marchand...I would think long and hard about that choice. Some things are better left alone."

"That's not fair Mum," James piped in, "Perhaps it's not our business in the traditional sense, but you have to admit that this affects all of us...Georgie and myself, don't we have a right to know the truth? Whomever the other man is...how bad can it be?"

Eloise's face dropped for a moment before she sighed. "It's a moot point sweetheart and if I'm correct, it's my understanding the man in question died not too long ago."

"So, there really is very little chance to find out for certain?" Georgiana asked stoically.

"At this point I'm not sure it matters." Eloise said with a sigh. "In any event, Lord Marchand was very loyal to your Father and to me...there is a codicil of his last will and testament that was given to your Grandmother at the time of his passing that states if Colleen or Isabel come forward with allegations that Colleen was sired by your Father, or if it is proven that any scandal was instigated by either woman with the express design to undermine the Crown...Colleen's inheritance is forfeited even if it is proven she is not your Father's Daughter."

Georgiana gasped in wonder. "Does Colleen know of this codicil?"

Eloise smirked wickedly. "No one but myself and Commander McKinnon know of what's in that document. The sealed document was given to your Grandmother at the time of Lord Marchand's death. I do believe she suspects what's in it, but has never asked me directly...so therefore I don't have to lie to her. You both may think me heartless...but I have done everything within my power to protect this family from your Father's choices...I'm not heartless, my children. I can't imagine the anger Colleen must hold due to her mother's machinations and lies. If this truth ever sees the light of day, I've done all I can to minimize the impact to our family."

"And if it does come out and Colleen is proven to be our sister?" James asked warily.

Eloise trained her sapphire gaze on her son. "She is illegitimate and as such cannot ascend to the Throne of England. I hold enough power within the House of Lords and Parliment to make sure that never happens. There will be no usurper for the Crown, not while I hold breath. I did not ask for this life, it was the one chosen for me by my family. I did my duty and grew to love your Father despite his lack of feelings for me. He has finally seen the error of his ways and while I am grateful, it does not change the path that was forged to get us here. You are my children, the rightful heirs to the Throne. The choice is yours alone who will succeed your Father, but know this now...I will destroy any individual who seeks to do either of you harm if it is within my power to do so. You both are my world...the two best things I have ever done in my life. That alone dictates my actions."

Georgiana sighed and as she gazed over at her brother and James was looking at his mother in both awe and a bit of fear...which caused her to giggle.

"Something amuses you, little dove?"

"Just that had you been magical Mum, Voldemort would have never stood a chance."

Eloise preened at the compliment. "I would tend to think so as well."

All three laughed in mirth as Eloise smiled warmly at her two children. She couldn't feel sorry for the choices she had made to protect her family...and she would do it all again if need be. She had no doubt that Lady Marchand was up to something, but if there was one thing Eloise Kensington excelled at...it was the long game.


	60. Chapter 60

Georgiana had spent the better part of the next few days going over everything her mother had told her and still there were questions. Why hadn't the other man come forward and who was he? Why hadn't her father really gone ahead with paternity testing? Was it just the threat of scandal or was there something more nefarious going on? While Georgiana believed everything her mother had shared with her, she felt there were still some important pieces to the puzzle she was missing.

Her brother had shared those sentiments too. James had felt that they hadn't gotten the entire story either and that hadn't set well with him at all. He had been quiet and aloof...which he would often get when he was trying to work through a problem.

Georgiana had owled Draco after her conversation with her mother and his response had been a bit subdued, but surprisingly helpful. He had suggested that perhaps looking into Isabel Marchand's background would be the place to start...and Georgiana had thought about that for the last few days realizing that perhaps her boyfriend was correct. Maybe it might be helpful to look into the woman's past a bit more thoroughly.

Christmas Eve however, was tomorrow so playing private detective was going to have to wait for a while. It was probably just as well, as this would be the first Christmas home in two years and she had missed her family and their holiday traditions. It was funny, before going on the run with Harry and Ron...Georgiana had almost resented her obligations and the duality that had taken over her life since she was eleven. She had loved being Hermione Granger...a simple girl with the freedom to come and go as she pleased. It was amazing and refreshing...and something that she had relished in for a time until she had been separated from her family. Georgiana could have contacted her mother whilst she was on the run...perhaps? But then, Commander McKinnon would have found a way to track her. While she was in her persona as Hermione Granger, Dumbledore's glamour amongst other things, had provided her a true separation from her real persona. Her Grandmother had all but demanded that she have some kind of tracking charm or device to carry with her whilst she attended Hogwarts...but Dumbledore had insisted that she would be more than safe under his glamour charm, studying within the walls of Hogwarts. Her Grandmother had reluctantly agreed, because at the time there was no real threat to the Wizarding World nor the Muggle one...everyone thought Voldemort was gone...

Flash forward years later and when Dumbledore died...She had thought the only other person who knew of the spell was Commander McKinnon...and Georgiana wasn't a fool, she knew that somehow Dumbledore had managed to secure an oath from the wizard to keep certain things confidential. She would never forget the look on the Commander's face when he'd replaced the glamour right before she left for Bill and Fleur's wedding...almost as if he knew what was to come.

Georgiana had taken her beaded bag and had packed as much as she could within it. The hard part was not being able to take more without someone noticing. She had saved her allowance for most of sixth year just in case...but it hadn't lasted as long as she had hoped. Her Grandmother had kept her on a fairly tight leash whilst attending Hogwarts and while books, supplies and new robes were aplenty...it would look too suspicious if Hermione Granger had unlimited funds during the school year.

So Georgiana had been judicious with what she'd been given. Buying supplies and making extra potions in Slughorn's lab for extra credit. Dittany, pepper up, calming draught, skelegro, polyjuice...which was terribly difficult and time consuming to brew...not to mention some of the ingredients were terribly expensive and regulated heavily by the Ministry...but to Georgiana's credit, she had managed to brew and stock a healthy supply of potions just in case. Unfortunately it had depleted quite a bit of her monetary reserves...and she hadn't dared ask for me as it would've raised questions she didn't want to answer.

But know she was home for the holidays and instead of the sense of dread that always accompanied many of the family rituals during this time of year, Georgiana actually found herself looking forward to them. It was ironic what going through a year facing imminent death could do to change one's perspective. It had definitely forced Georgiana to grow up in ways she was just learning to appreciate as if she had discovered the possibility of Colleen being her half-sister during sixth year, she'd likely would have done something rather Gryffindor in the pursuit of the truth. Maybe there was something to be said for being a bit more Slytherin in nature? Or maybe it was just spending time with her gorgeous wizard that was making her a bit more careful in her plotting. Merlin, she was turning into her mother!

With a firm shake of her head at that alarming thought, Georgiana decided that perhaps it might be a good idea if she visited Diagon Alley for the afternoon, as she really needed to pick up a few gifts for her friend's...and something for Draco as well.

Sending a quick patronus to Ginny to see if she was available to go shopping, Georgiana was pleased when a few minutes later Ginny's horse came through with a response in the affirmative.

Grabbing her beaded bag and coat, Georgiana made her way downstairs to find her mother to inform her where she was heading off to for the day.

When she got to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was already waiting for her and the red-headed witch enveloped her into a warm hug of greeting.

"Hey Georgie, where would you like to go first?"

"Let's head to the Quidditch shop...that way I can get presents for Harry and Ronald."

"Okay."

Ginny followed her best friend out into the crowded street and together the walked towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. When they'd entered, Georgiana browsed through the broom kits and gloves while Ginny headed over to check out the newest Nimbus Broom that was on display.

After a few moments, Georgiana heard someone speak out her name and when she gazed up, it was to the smiling face of Theodore Nott.

"Well, this is something I'd never thought I'd see...you perusing through a Quidditch store. Happy Christmas Georgiana."

Smiling at the other wizard, Georgiana then shrugged nonchalantly. "Last minute Christmas shopping for Harry and Ron."

"Ah, well then that makes a bit more sense."

"Who are you buying for?" Georgiana smiled as she gestured towards the gifts in Theo's hands.

"Blaise and Draco. They both love to play Quidditch as you know, so it makes it easy to pick out gifts."

Nodding in agreement, Georgiana picked up a couple Broom servicing kits and showed them to Theo. "Are these any good?"

Theo looked at them with a critical eye and then reached for another a bit further down the shelves. "These are actually better...especially since Potter has his Firebolt."

"Thank you Theo."

"It's not a problem. What are you getting Draco for Christmas?"

Georgiana sighed. "I really have no idea. I know he loves Quidditch, and reading..."

Theo smirked. "But you don't know exactly what to get him because you didn't discuss it...did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Theo hummed and offered Georgiana his arm, which she took after a moment...surprisingly not feeling too awkward with Draco's best friend. Theo had never been one of those Slytherins who had been truly hateful to her as Hermione Granger and they had even partnered up in a few classes during fifth and sixth year. He had always been aloof and quiet...but never openly bigoted as far as she could tell...except for that one time in sixth year when he and Draco had snickered at her blood status when Slughorn had asked if she had been related to the Dagworth-Grangers and she had said 'no' that she was Muggle-born.

Georgiana didn't remember much about Theo's father, other than she knew he was a Death Eater and had been arrested and sent to Azkaban after their fight in the Department of Mysteries.

As they were walking along Diagon Alley, Georgiana decided to see if she could get a bit more information out of the elusive Slytherin.

"Nott, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

The wizard turned his head towards her and frowned a bit, but nodded reluctantly. "I suppose."

"You'd mentioned about your Father not too long ago and how you didn't necessarily share his beliefs but I do remember you teasing me in sixth year."

Theo sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It wasn't a good time for me either. As you probably remember, my Father was sent to Azkaban after the Ministry break in and I was left alone with the house elves until Voldemort broke everyone out right before seventh year started. My Father was a quite a bit older than my mum when they got married and as such being in Azkaban weakened him to the point where he was bedridden until he died not too long ago."

"So he didn't fight in the final battle?"

Theo sighed but shook his head 'no.'

"He was so ill that when Voldemort was finally defeated, the Aurors came to our home and tried to take him back to Azkaban pending a trial but the Healers from St. Mungo's informed Shacklebolt that he wouldn't live to see a trial much less survive in Azkaban. The Minister allowed my Father to die at home which is probably more than the man deserved."

"I'm so sorry Theo," Georgiana said genuinely, which caused Theo to give her a reassuring pat on her arm.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about." Theo admitted. "My Father was many things...a bigot, a liar and a hypocrite...I realized pretty early on in my childhood he wasn't a good man."

Georgiana gave Theo a questioning look. "You know, I remember in our Care of Magical Creatures class, what was it...fifth year? You were one of the few people who could see thestrals besides Harry. I'd always wondered about that."

As the two moved over towards Flourish and Blotts, Theo took Georgiana over to a secluded spot and cast a silencing charm, which cause the witch question to stiffen.

"I'm not going to hurt you Georgiana, I would never do that."

Nodding, Georgiana waited for the wizard to say what he obviously was trying to get out.

Theo sighed deeply before pressing forward with his confession. "When I was five, I saw my Father push my Mother down a flight of stairs...the fall killed her. He didn't know I had seen it, and I never told anyone other than Draco and Blaise what had happened. My Father never loved my mother...their marriage was arranged by my grandfather."

Georgiana placed a shocked hand to her chest at Theo's admission. "That's terrible Theo, I'm so sorry to bring it up!"

"It's okay...it happened a long time ago and I've made my peace with it. My Father is dead and like I said, I'm not sorry he's gone. If he'd had his way, I'd be stuck betrothed to Pansy...and while I like her well enough, I have no intention of marrying her."

"That's understandable, you shouldn't have to marry anyone you don't love."

Theo smiled and nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly. Come on, let's go and find something for Draco...I'm sure between the both of us we can figure out something."

Cancelling the spell, Theo led Georgiana into the bookstore. The two browsed around until Theo picked out a couple books...one on Alchemy and another on obscure Potions.

"Here's a couple good choices as I don't think Draco has either of these books."

Georgiana smiled widely. "Thank you Theo. You are a good friend."

Theo's answering grin made Georgiana realize that maybe she had really misjudged these Slytherins after all. Theo seemed like a genuinely good wizard and friend. She couldn't imagine what life must've been like for him, but he was Draco's best friend, so she would try and facilitate a friendship going forward.

Ginny found her a few minutes later and together they finished up their shopping and Georgiana headed back to Kensington Palace...actually looking forward to the holidays for the first time in a long time.


	61. Chapter 61

Christmas had been a family affair and while Georgiana had been a bit more subdued than normal, she was grateful nonetheless, to be spending the holidays back with her family. She had gone with Harry on Christmas Eve to Godric's Hollow to place flowers upon his parent's graves and the two friends spent the witching hour just holding each other in silent remembrance of how different things had been just a year ago. They had both remarked that Christmas Eve of 1997 had been the low point of their time out on the run...when things had truly seemed bleakest and hope was hard to find. Now a year later, hope was in abundance and all was mostly right in their world. Both Harry and Georgiana felt truly grateful for the holidays this year.

Christmas at Sandringham was full of family tradition as always. Attending church together was a given and Georgiana made a concerted effort to present an immaculate image for the outing, knowing the press would be out in full force for the event. She hadn't cared much for the pomp that came with such festivities, but today she was hardly bothered by such sentiment. It seemed being on the run for a year and facing the threat of imminent death put many things into their proper perspective.

Even her Grandmother had noted her change in attitude at dinner that evening, and Georgiana had felt gratified and admonished equally...not realizing that perhaps she hadn't always been the stalwart of decorum in public as her heritage should have proclaimed her to be. There was always an underlying feeling of resentment due to the fact that she'd actually preferred to be Hermione Granger, even with the inherent dangers that followed being the best friend of the Chosen One. The freedoms she was able to experience were missed, but not forgotten. The knowledge one discovers in being able to see things from an entirely different perspective was not lost on Georgiana. Had she not been Hermione Granger for a time, it was highly likely she'd never have truly understood what life was like as a commoner and she missed it as much as she was grateful for that brief glimpse it afforded her.

As the week flowed after Christmas and the New Year approached, Georgiana was both nervous and excited for the ball that was to come. She had owled Draco several times during the holidays and he was always quick with a response, telling her how much he'd missed spending quality time together and how much he was looking forward to seeing her on New Years Eve. She had sent him the gifts she had bought for him on Christmas Day and the note she'd received in return along with his gift for her...a first edition of Hogwarts a History, was met with an excited squeal of approval. Even her parents had been impressed with the thoughtful gift...as they both knew it was her favorite book.

On the day of the ball Georgiana had invited Ginny over to spend the day getting pampered together, which had been enjoyable if not a bit awkward. Ginny was her best girlfriend, but growing up in the Weasley household made such extravagances extremely limited. Introducing the youngest Weasley daughter to the realities of Royal life made Georgiana realize that perhaps her friend was a bit more enamoured of the trappings of Royal life than she'd hoped.

Deciding to put such thoughts out of her mind, Georgiana decided that she wasn't going to worry about it. Ginny and Harry were very much in love and while Harry was wealthy in his own right, Georgiana was fairly certain that wasn't what made Ginny fall in love with her best friend. It was clear they were well suited and loved the same things...primarily Quidditch and family time at the Burrow. Ginny, who had been playing Chaser on the Gryffindor team this year, was quite good and rumors were rampant that she might be in line to play professionally, should she wish it.

When Georgiana came out of her ensuite in Sandringham, with her hair and make-up done, she put on her dress for the evening...a stunning Badgley Mischka gown that was the darkest blue that it almost looked black. The embellishments on the bodice were inlaid with crystals that shimmered in the light and fitted her torso like a second skin. The top of the dress had sheer wrap capped sleeves that covered her shoulders modestly, while the bottom of the dress flared out in rich taffeta to the floor. Her family had gifted her a beautiful wreath diamond necklace with matching earrings for Christmas. The necklace, had been a gift from her Grandparents and the matching earrings from her Parents. The tiara that she was to wear for the evening was one that had been given to her for her sixteenth birthday and was made in the tradition of the Ireland Tiara favored by her Grandmother but contained a row of oriental pearls on the base instead of diamonds. The tiara's name was the Kensington Tiara, which Georgiana had thought quite fitting.

When Georgiana was finally ready, she made her way into her suite of rooms and saw Ginny looking lovely in a dark green gown with golden thread inlays throughout the bodice of the dress. When her friend turned and saw her, Ginny's eyes widened and her smile was blinding.

"Merlin's beard, Georgiana! You look beautiful!"

Georgiana smiled genuinely at her friend. "You look very lovely too Ginny. I can't wait to see Harry's reaction when he sees you tonight."

Ginny blushed a bit, but her grin widened. "I don't think I've ever dressed up this fancy in my life. Not that it's not great, but if I had to do this all the time, I think I'd go mental."

Nodding in understanding, Georgiana could well understand the sentiment. "It's definitely not something that I've ever gotten used to but I do suppose if I didn't have to do it all the time, I could well understand the novelty of it."

Ginny came closer and eyed the jewelry that her friend was wearing. "Are those real?"

Georgiana sighed but nodded again. "They are," she admitted quietly, "the Royal Family has an extensive collection of jewels that are housed in the Tower of London and on display for public viewing but there are many pieces that are part of my Grandmother's private collection. The pieces I'm wearing are my own. Gifts from my family that will be passed down to my daughter when the time comes."

"You've glamoured you scars." Ginny gave her friend a sad look.

"I usually do, as I don't think I'd be able to explain their presence easily."

"I can't imagine how difficult that must be." Ginny admitted.

"It's become a bit of a habit...my Mother has been looking into Muggle methods of having them removed."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to get my hopes up either way."

"How many people are coming this evening?"

Georgiana sighed as she moved over to where her beaded bag was sitting and pulled out her new wand...lifting up her skirts and holstering it to her thigh. "I'd imagine there will be several hundred people tonight. Most of the Muggle Aristocracy and some of the Magical one too. Theo, Draco, Narcissa will be in attendance as well as Harry and Neville."

"Neville?"

"Yes," Georgiana admitted with a smile, "he was curious about tonight and since he'd been raised as a Pureblood, I didn't think it would be a stretch for him to mingle within my social circles. Neville seemed rather excited and Harry was happy to have an ally attend."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "Anyone else coming that I should be worried about?"

Georgiana grimaced and then sighed as she sat down on one of her chaises, staring up at her friend. "There is a woman tonight you'll likely meet. Her name is Colleen Marchand and she's a right piece of work. She invited Draco and Narcissa to her patronage event earlier this month and has taken an interest in Draco. I don't imagine she'll be pleased when the announcement of our courtship is announced this evening."

"Sounds like you have a history with the woman?"

"Yes." Georgiana admitted with resignation, not wanting to be reminded just what that history might entail should the true facts ever come to light.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Ginny offered kindly, "This is your night tonight and you'll have me and Harry to watch you back. I can always give her a case of warts you know...my wandless hexes are getting pretty good these days!"

Georgiana laughed at her friend, appreciating the sentiment for what it was. "I might just take you up on that Ginny."

Ginny nodded firmly as if it was a done deal. "Come on, Georgie...let's get going. Your audience awaits."

"Funny Ginny."

Both witches made their way down to the receiving room and found it full of people waiting on them. When they entered, both witches curtsied in respect.

Eloise smiled widely when her daughter stood up and moved towards her and Phillip.

"My, how lovely you both look!" Eloise walked over and gave her daughter a brief kiss on the cheek. "That dress looks absolutely perfect on you, little dove."

"Thanks mum."

"She's right you know," Phillip stated unequivocally as he moved next to his wife, his face beaming with pride at his daughter who looked every bit as lovely as her mother, "You will be the belle of the ball."

"Thanks Daddy, just what every girl wants to hear."

Phillip chuckled but didn't miss the tightening of his daughter's jaw as her smile seemed a bit forced. His gaze narrowed slightly and he gazed down at his wife, who was watching their daughter closely. "Am I missing something?"

Georgiana's gaze snapped up in alarm to her Father and his expression darkened as he realized something was amiss.

Eloise patted his arm reassuringly, as she smiled up at him with warmth radiating from her sapphire eyes. "Our Daughter is understandably nervous after everything she's been through. She hasn't attended an official family function since her return home this past summer." Tuning back to her daughter with a warning look, Eloise moved over and placed comforting hands on Georgiana's shoulders. "You've managed to glamour your scars fairly well, little dove. I wouldn't even know they were present, so not to worry."

Georgiana gave a sigh of relief, but not for the reason her mother was insinuating. One look at her Father proved that he'd been sufficiently distracted as his face paled slightly.

"I'm sorry poppet, I wasn't even thinking."

"It's alright Daddy, I was just sharing my concerns with Ginny upstairs."

Ginny nodded, completely oblivious to the real matter at hand. "It's true Your Highness...I told Georgiana she has nothing to worry about. She looks beautiful."

Phillip smiled fondly down at the red-headed witch, who was her daughter's closest female friend. "You are a good friend, Miss Weasley. I'm glad you were able to join us this evening."

"Thank you for inviting me, Your Highness," Ginny said politely, "this is a bit more formal than what my family is used to, but I'm grateful to be included."

"Well, from what Georgiana has shared, your family has always been kind to her and have looked out for her when we could not. Hopefully tonight will pave the way for new beginnings."

At that moment James entered into the room and whistled appreciatively at his sister and her friend.

"My don't you both look enchanting this evening."

Georgiana rolled her eyes while Ginny blushed in embarrassment as James came over and kissed the witch's knuckles in greeting.

"Stop that brother! Ginny is already spoken for!"

James smirked playfully and earned a pinch on his ear from their mother who looked both irritated and amused by her son's antics.

"Behave children...there will be no verbal sparring this evening. We have many distinguished guests attending this evening." Both children sighed but nodded at their mother in agreement.

"Excellent, perhaps we might join your Grandparents as I'm sure they are both wondering where we are."

The group, including Commander McKinnon and several of his staff moved with the Royal Family towards the Queen's personal study where she was doing some last minute paperwork. When they entered, everyone bowed and curtsied in respect of their Sovereign before the Queen moved over and took Georgiana into her arms.

"You look simply exquisite dearest. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Grandmother."

"Hmmm," the Queen demurred softly before moving towards her husband, "I do have a bit of happy news...Queen Sophia will be in attendance this evening as she was able to rearrange her schedule last minute so she could attend."

Georgiana's face broke out into a wide smile at the news. "That is wonderful, I've missed her."

"And she has missed you," the Queen stared with a knowing look, "I do believe she has a gift for you as well, although I am under sworn secrecy not to divulge any knowledge of said gift."

Georgiana's eyes twinkled happily at the admission. "She hadn't needed to bring me anything, just seeing her is gift enough."

"I told your Grandmother you would say that!" A deep, husky voice spoke from behind them and Georgiana turned around in surprise, her face beaming with happiness at the woman standing in the doorway. "So where is my greeting? Don't I deserve a proper 'hello?'

Georgiana moved swiftly towards her Godmother, curtsied as was custom and then was enveloped into welcoming arms that held her tightly. "I should be angry with you, Mignonnette. Disappearing, leaving no word of where you'd gone." Sophia whispered into her Goddaughter's ear emotionally.

"I'm sorry Marraine," Georgiana whispered back, "I didn't mean to be gone so long, truly."

Sophia moved away as she ran a loving hand down her goddaughter's cheek. "Your Father has shared with me what you went through this past year whilst you were gone. I've always known that you were exceptional Mignonnette, but I didn't realize just how amazing you truly are. My joy at seeing you again cannot be expressed with mere words."

"I've missed you too, Marraine."

Queen Sophia smiled genuinely at her goddaughter who was even more lovely than she'd remembered. It had been nearly two years since they'd spent any quality time together, and Sophia vowed that would change in short order once Georgiana's studies were completed come June.

"So, would you like your surprise now or later?"

Georgiana laughed but her eyes were alight with curiosity as she bit her lip in excitement. Her Godmother always gave the best gifts!

Looking over at her Grandmother, Elizabeth nodded and Georgiana beamed back at her Godmother. "Well, if you would like to give it to me now I wouldn't say no..."

Queen Sophia chuckled as did the rest within the room. "Very well," Sophia grinned as she gestured to her attendant who came over with a box and handed it to Her Majesty, "you can open it if you like."

Georgiana smiled and went to place the box on the table next to her, her eyes filled with curiosity as she opened the wrapping and noticed inside was an ornate box of what looked to be cherry wood and when she opened the box her breath hitched on what was inside. She gazed up at her Godmother in wonder as she touched the cover of the book with reverence.

"Marraine, wherever did you find this!" Georgiana's voice was filled with awe as she stared back inside the box.

"Ah, now that's a story for another time. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I don't know what to say! This is too much!"

"Pish posh," Sophia waved her hand away, "it is not near enough after all you've done and been through. I had hoped you would appreciate it."

"What is it?" James came over and looked into the box curiously at the book sitting there.

"It is called the Arbatel." Georgiana said softly and heard Ginny's sharp intake of breath as well as some of the Magical staff, while her friend came over and stared down into the box.

"It can't be!" Ginny said in awe. "The texts were all lost."

Sophia smiled at the young woman. "Not all. This one was located within the family archival crypts not too long ago."

"But Marraine, this is priceless!" Georgiana's eyes filled with stunned awe at her Godmother.

"No more priceless than you, Mignonnette. I am sure you will find good use for such a treasure, yes?"

"Of course!" Georgiana nodded and gave her Godmother another hug in thanks, all the while trying to stem the happy tears that threatened to overwhelm her from falling down her cheeks.

Georgiana turned to Commander McKinnon. "Sir, would you be so kind as to take this to my room?"

Commander McKinnon bowed. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Thank you." Georgiana smiled at the man, who nodded in return...before taking the priceless gift and leaving to take it to the Princess's room.

Georgiana's eyes met her Godmother's and her smile was filled with love. "Thank you Marraine...I don't know if words can ever adequately express how touched I am with your trust in me."

Sophia smiled genuinely as she took her right hand and touched Georgiana's left cheek softly. "I would trust you with my life Mignonette. I do feel that we need to make up for lost time and as such, I will expect you and this new beau of yours to come visit me once your educational obligations are done for the school year. I understand he's to be in attendance this evening?"

"Yes, both he and his mother will be here."

Sophia's smile took on a predatory quality, her Goddaughter knew all to well. "Excellent, I'm very much looking forward to meeting this young man and seeing for myself his worthiness for you."

Georgiana couldn't help but giggle at the statement...poor Draco had no idea what kind of night he was in for.

**Mignonnette comes from the old french, feminine of migonnet which means dainty and from Middel French, mignon which means darling. Marraine is the french term for Godmother and the Arbatel is an old Grimoire that was called the Magic of the Ancients...**


	62. Chapter 62

As the crowds gathered at Sandringham for the commencement of the ball that evening, Draco and his Mother were firmly ensconced in the receiving line waiting to be introduced...as such he almost missed the formal announcement of one of the noted guests and his breath caught in surprise as he recognized the name.

Narcissa, not missing her son's look of wonder, gripped his arm slightly to get his attention.

"What is it, my Dragon?"

"Georgiana's Godmother was just announced as a guest. I didn't realize she would be in attendance this evening."

Narcissa lifted an elegant eyebrow in curiosity. "And whom is Godmother to Her Royal Highness?"

"Queen Sophia of Luxembourg."

Narcissa's expression was one of both admiration and surprise. "I think you'd mentioned that Her Royal Highness had more than one Godparent, yes?"

Draco nodded. "She has two Godfathers as well as two Godmothers. You met one of her Godfathers earlier this past month, the Duke of Schomberg...Michel Castelle...her other Godfather is Prince Laurent of Belgium. Her other Godmother is Countess Cecily Clarendon."

Narcissa had to admit she was suitably impressed that the Princess had such distinguished Godparents looking out for her well being. It made her heart ache a bit that Severus wasn't alive to see his Godson flourish into the man that Severus had always hoped he'd become. As good as friends as Lucius and Severus were...Narcissa was far closer with Severus and she missed him terribly. Having his portrait was comforting, but it could never offer an adequate substitute for the man himself. Had Narcissa not been raised in the staunch traditions of her family, she might've entertained a dalliance with Severus at one point. He had indicated his willingness should she ever need him for anything...the subtlety had not been lost on her, but her devotion to her marriage had trumped the need for something more carnal in nature. Perhaps not anymore...but Narcissa had no such worries...Lucius would be gone in short order.

"You're thinking about Uncle Severus, aren't you Mum?"

Narcissa's blue eyes caught and held her son's that were so much like Lucius' eyes...but softer and kinder.

"I am," Narcissa admitted softly, "he was such a good man. I never knew where his true allegiance lied, although I'd always suspected it wasn't with the Dark Lord. Severus loved Lily Potter and sadly, he never got over her death."

Draco's eyebrows shot up with interest...he wasn't aware of this information. "Uncle Severus was in love with Potter's mother?"

Narcissa sighed, but nodded. "He was. They grew up together and did everything together until sometime around fifth or sixth year. I think they'd even dated for a bit, but Severus was never easy with emotions, even as a boy. I'd graduated Hogwarts right before Severus started his fifth year, so I don't know exactly what happened, although rumors were thick on the ground in those days."

"And what was the rumor?"

"He'd called Lily a mudblood in his anger over something, and she never forgave him for it."

Draco's face paled as he swallowed uneasily, thinking that scenario might have very well been his fate, had not his witch been the amazing woman she was with a forgiving heart and a kind soul.

Narcissa gave her son a knowing look but nothing more was spoken on the subject as they were introduced shortly thereafter and made their way into the ballroom to greet their hosts.

As Draco moved through the ballroom doors, he immediately noticed Her Majesty standing with Her husband and Georgiana's parents. When his eyes moved to the left, the vision of his soon to be intended literally took his breath away...she was exquisite!

Georgiana smiled demurely at Draco, who's gaze was scope-locked onto hers and she noticed his eyes darkening in appreciation even as his traditional Malfoy smirk lifted the corner of his mouth before his attention was once again, back on the task at hand.

Draco bowed formally, while Narcissa curtsied in respect and the Queen smiled in welcome.

"Welcome, Your Grace and Lady Malfoy to our home. We do hope you will enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, Your Majesty...we are most gratified to be here this evening." Draco spoke deeply and the Queen nodded in response.

"I do believe you might take a moment and introduce yourselves to a few of our noted guests this evening. Queen Sophia of Luxembourg was most interested in meeting you both."

Draco sighed inwardly as he well remembered his witch's words about her formidable godmother. The playful twinkle in Her Majesty's eyes wasn't missed by him either.

"I will make a point of introducing myself and my mother. Thank you, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded again and Draco moved along the procession line, bowing to Georgiana's parents and sharing a few pleasantries with Eloise before he found himself standing in front of his witch.

"Your Grace," Georgiana purred in welcome, "It is always a pleasure to see you."

Draco grinned at the greeting, wanting nothing more than to take his witch into his arms and kiss her in front of everyone...but he had been raised with the most stringent of proper etiquette and that simply wouldn't do.

"For me as well, Your Highness. I must say you look utterly enchanting this evening."

Georgiana blushed while her brother, who was standing next to her, cleared his throat in disgust. A quick side eye to James, had him smirking and Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Thank you for that lovely compliment, Your Grace. Lady Malfoy, it is lovely to see you this evening. I do hope we will have a chance later to chat a bit."

Narcissa smiled warmly as she nodded in return. "I would be honored, Your Highness."

As they continued to move within the room, it didn't take long for Draco to determine just whom Sophia was. The woman was very beautiful with black hair that was pulled up, her eyes a bright green...which were currently fixated on he and his mother. The Queen's expression wasn't welcoming nor was it dismissive...it was calculating and fierce as if she was dissecting every little thing about him in the sixty seconds it took he and his mother to cross the room. Luckily, Sophia was currently speaking with Michel Castelle and another man Draco wasn't familiar with.

The Duke of Schomberg's eyes lit up in recognition as he noticed the striking blonde couple moving towards them. His nod of welcome indicated to Draco that he should join them.

"Ah, Your Grace and Lady Malfoy...it is lovely to see you both again.

Draco bowed in respect and didn't miss the small uptick of Queen Sophia's mouth as her eyes were now clearly openly considering him.

"It is good to see you again as well, Your Grace...I hope you've been well these past few weeks."

Michel chuckled and nodded. "About as well as I can be. Please allow me to introduce you both to Her Majesty, Queen Sophia of Luxembourg."

Draco bowed and Narcissa curtsied deeply at meeting the intimidating woman. Then Michel gestured to the man next to the Queen and continued, "And this fine gentleman is Prince Laurent of Belgium."

Again Draco bowed and Narcissa curtsied, all the while Draco was grimacing inside knowing that it was no coincidence he was meeting three of Georgiana's godparents. Let the games begin!

"Ah, Your Grace..." Queen Sophia spoke in a voice that was deep, husky and utterly refined, "I have heard a great many things about you recently and I must admit to being intrigued. It's not often we have new blood within our ranks, but I'm sure you've noticed how close-knit and traditional the Aristocracy can be."

Draco smirked inwardly at the comment, which could be taken in so many different ways. New blood...he had to give the Queen credit...the veiled slight was rather devious and if his Mother's expression was anything to go by, had hit the intended mark quite effectively. The comment about how close the ranks were within the Aristocracy was interesting, almost as if she considered him a usurper for Georgiana's affections. It was difficult not to smirk at the direct volley, and Draco realized that the Muggle Aristocracy was just as ruthless and cunning as the Magical one. Probably moreso.

"It has been an eye-opening experience for both my Mother and myself, Your Majesty. Having been removed from the gentry for so long, it is easy to become complacent and dare I say...a bit ignorant of how things truly are. It has been refreshing for myself and my mother to be afforded Her Majesty's good will in welcoming our family back into social standing here in England. I do believe there is still much more to be learned however, and I am trying my very best to do so with good humor."

Sophia did smirk at that, and Draco felt that perhaps he'd passed some sort of test, but before he got too confident the next words out of the Queen's mouth entirely disabused him of that notion.

"Her Majesty understands more than most, having been a Sovereign for nearly fifty years, that compromise is necessary for fostering understanding and engendering good will. Whilst I commend her altruism in that regard, it is not a trait we share in abundance as I prefer a more hands on approach."

Draco noticed the slight smirk from Prince Laurent, while Michel just appeared a bit bemused. Interesting...if Draco had to guess...the Prince was likely aware of Georgiana's magical background but Michel was not.

"I believe that it's a sign of wisdom to practice caution, Your Majesty. I'm sure being a Sovereign yourself, you've had to make many difficult decisions for the greater good." Draco's voice was outwardly calm, even though he was a bit flustered on the inside.

"Ah, the greater good," Queen Sophia did then smirk as she considered him with a tinge of amusement shining from her green eyes, "I do believe I've heard that sentiment before. Strange how a person's definition of good can change quite unexpectedly, given the right impetus. It has always been my experience that such change only comes about when a person's heart truly has seen both sides and then makes a firm commitment to embrace gentility and acceptance for all. If one's motivations were anything less than honorable, then I'm sure you would agree that one reaps what he sows."

Fucking Salazar, this woman was gooood! Even his Mother seemed a bit unsure as they both well understood the hidden meaning behind each one of the Queen's cutting words. If the amused glint in Prince Laurent's eyes was any indication, he did as well.

"Who sows virtue reaps honor," Draco said softly, but his eyes held the Queen's in an unspoken understanding, "it is something that I have learned about personally this past year and I don't imagine it's a process that ends in time but grows as understanding grows. Acceptance is a bit harder to grasp, but only because to truly have understanding you must learn to accept yourself."

"And have you, Your Grace? Learned acceptance and understanding?"

"I've learned hubris, Your Majesty. I'm still working on the other parts, but I have no doubt they'll come in time...after all, I have the very best reason in the world to achieve."

"And what would that be?"

"Love." Was all Draco said, but the conviction with which he'd spoken it had the Queen giving him her first genuine smile of the evening and even Georgiana's godfathers nodded in agreement.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, Your Grace. What you've been entrusted with is priceless beyond measure and I believe I can reasonably speak for those of us who have watched her grow into the extraordinary woman she is today...remember your words for we will, and we will hold you to them. The road to hell they say, is paved with good intentions but trust that where our goddaughter is concerned, all roads lead back to us."

As Draco caught the eyes of each of Georgiana's godparents he could see the clear resolve and unwavering commitment to follow through on the veiled threat should he ever hurt his witch. Draco nodded in understanding before he spoke, "Of that Your Majesty, you have my solemn vow for what it's worth. I'm not sure if love has made me a tame snake, but it definitely has made me a better one."

Queen Sophia's laughter rang throughout the ballroom as her eyes filled with mirth. Many of the guests turned in surprise towards the sound, as it was not often Her Majesty was predisposed to merriment.

"You are a charmer, Your Grace," Sophia smiled warmly, "and trust me when I tell you...you will need all of that snake-like charm in the years to come."

"I'm beginning to realize that quite vividly, Your Majesty." Draco smirked in return and could feel his Mother's tension release as she smiled demurely.

The pleased look on Queen Sophia's face deepened as her eyes caught someone behind he and his Mother.

"Mignonnette, we were just discussing you."

Draco turned around and saw Georgiana walking gracefully into their circle as she kissed the Queen on the cheek and then curtsied to Prince Laurent before extending the same greeting to both her godfathers.

"My ears were burning, Marraine." Georgiana quipped, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"I'm sure they were." Sophia smiled with great affection at her goddaughter. "I was having the loveliest conversation with His Grace and we have come to an understanding of sorts. As I'd mentioned earlier this evening, I will expect the both of you to come visit me this summer as we have much to catch up on."

The Queen's gaze turned back towards Draco and he bowed in acquiescence of the invitation. "I would be honored to escort Georgiana to your home Your Majesty, should she wish it."

"Well that's settled then." Queen Sophia nodded at her goddaughter.

"Apparently." Georgiana winked and then smiled at Draco. "Would it be alright if I borrowed Lady Malfoy for a few moments? There are a few people I'd like to introduce her to, if that's alright."

Everyone smiled fondly at the young woman and Narcissa looked up at Draco who nodded, then released his mother in the care of his witch with a soft, happy look upon his face.

Sophia, Laurent and Michel didn't miss the exchange nor the way His Grace appeared absolutely entranced with the young Princess as she moved off with his mother in tow. The softness in his features could not be doubted by anyone watching.

"Our Georgiana is remarkable." Prince Laurent spoke up for the first time.

"They both are," Draco admitted quietly, "I'm very lucky to have them both in my life."

"That you are." Michel said firmly. "It is clear you are devoted to your mother."

Draco's eyes lifted back towards the group and they all could see the haunted quality behind his gaze.

"My Mother has been through some very tough times in recent years. And whilst there are many who would likely believe that the choices made were her own, unfortunately they were not. She is the strongest person I know next to Georgiana and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Very admirable indeed." Michel stated kindly. "They say you can tell a man's devotion to his chosen in how he treats his mother. A very good sign indeed."

Draco nodded at the man before responding. "I just want my Mother to be happy and sometimes happiness comes in unexpected ways."

"That is true." Laurent smiled and nodded in response. "Time is a great healer so I've been told, and perhaps given enough of it you might both find that acceptance and peace is much closer than you realize."


	63. Chapter 63

**For the guest reviewer on the previous chapter whom so graciously felt the need to educate me on the definiton of hubris in relation to Draco, thanks but I am well aware of the meaning and connotation of the word and the usage was deliberate and very much appropriate in that context. Draco was essentially hoisted on his own petard of bigotry and prejudice. His pride was undeserved in many ways, because he truly believed himself to be a much better person than he was based on his own morality and he learned the hard way he wasn't. Draco could never be considered fo be humble as that would be OOC for him. Hope this clarifies...**

Draco spent a few minutes talking with Michel after Sophia and Laurent had excused themselves, before he felt a welcoming pat on his shoulder and when he turned around, it was to the smiling face of his best mate.

"Theo, looking good mate."

Theo gazed down at his Muggle ensemble and shrugged. "Glad you think so."

Draco smirked and then gestured to the gentleman next to him, "May I introduce you to one of my closest friends?" Michel nodded and Draco made the formal introductions, Theo bowing to the older man as was custom.

"I had heard rumors of your return to society, Lord Nott. I must say, we have been blessed this year with such fine gentlemen returning into the fold, as it were."

"Thank you Your Grace, it is good to be here." Theo offered politely.

"Please, call me Michel, everyone does. Whilst I understand the need for tradition, sometimes in the discourse of conversation it can become a bit trite and redundant."

Theo chuckled. "I'm sure that's probably not a popular sentiment?"

Michel's answering mirth left little doubt in that regard. "There are some within the Gentry whom hold a little too tightly to antiquated traditions, not that they don't serve a purpose and are important to pass down it's true, but sometimes a bit of familiarity can breathe new life into old traditions."

"This is true," Theo offered easily, "I'm finding myself eager for the opportunity of new beginnings."

"Well, I am very glad to make your acquaintance Lord Nott, but I should probably mingle before Her Royal Highness comes along and drags me into the fray."

Both young men chuckled and Draco nodded in understanding.

"Please call me Theo, Sir. I believe I do share your sentiment for easier conversation after all."

Michel smiled and excused himself, whilst Draco and Theo watched the man blend into the crowd.

"How's it going mate?" Theo asked quietly, grabbing a flute of sparkling wine and a canapé from a server.

"It's fine Theo. Met most of Georgiana's godparents tonight. Her Godmother is one scary woman. I didn't think anyone could be more formidable than Eloise but Merlin, Queen Sophia is terrifying."

Theo's eyebrow lifted with interest. "Queen Sophia of Luxembourg is Georgiana's Godmother? Impressive."

Draco gave his friend a dubious look. "Someone's been doing his homework."

"Piss off mate. I'm trying to blend in here. I don't have the distinction of your rank, nor your connections as of yet, so give me pass."

Draco nodded and then inwardly groaned when he noticed who was headed their way. Blast it all to Hades...he'd really hoped he get by tonight without having to engage the woman.

"Your Grace, there you are! How are you this evening?"

"I am well Lady Marchand, and yourself?"

"I am doing just fine now," Colleen simpered as her gaze moved from Draco's to Theo's and her brow raised with interest. "And whom might this fine gentleman be?"

Draco gritted his teeth, but instinctively brought his Pureblood training to bear as it wouldn't do him any good to hex the woman outright. "Please forgive me, Lady Marchand...May I formally introduce you to Lord Theodore Nott, Marquess of Berkeley."

Colleen smiled warmly as she considered the man next to His Grace.

"It is lovely to met you, Lord Nott."

Theo bowed as was custom and smiled in return. "For me as well, Lady Marchand."

"Oh please do refer to me by my given name Lord Nott, I have the feeling we are going to become very well acquainted indeed."

Theo's eyes narrowed slightly before his face took on a placid look of welcome. "Then please do me the honor of calling me Theo."

Colleen nodded before her attention was firmly back on Draco. "You seemed to be enjoying quite the moment with Queen Sophia earlier. She is notoriously difficult to please and rarely takes to anyone. You must share with me your secret, Your Grace."

Draco smirked inwardly at the woman's clear desire to social climb despite her station in life. Were the Muggle and Magical Aristocracies so similar? It was uncanny...

"I'm not sure I have any pearls of wisdom to share currently. I think I might have caught her a bit off guard with my dry sense of humor."

Colleen's smile didn't reach her eyes at being thwarted, but Draco simply couldn't care less. The woman was a viper.

"How unfortunate," Colleen offered with faux understanding, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but Queen Sophia and Prince Laurent are Georgiana's godparents."

Draco nodded, seeing no reason to prevaricate his knowledge of such things. "I am aware."

"Yes, well not many of us have the dubious distinction of having such noted godparents to offer tutelage and counsel."

"I don't know Lady Marchand, I was under the impression that Lady Asterley was your Godmother...or was I mistaken in that regard?"

Colleen's eyes flashed in surprise for a moment before she got herself back under control. "I wasn't aware you had asked about me, Your Grace. I'm flattered by your interest."

Draco inwardly groaned at how this woman would ever think he'd ever be interested in her.

"Actually, I do believe it was Prince Phillip who'd mentioned it in passing that night."

Colleen's face closed off a bit, and Draco couldn't help but smirk at how transparent the woman was.

"How interesting that Phillip felt the need to share such information unsolicited, it doesn't seem like something he would do."

"Oh, he didn't." Draco stated unequivocally, but didn't elaborate which seemed to confuse Colleen a bit.

Realizing she wasn't getting the desired result, Colleen turned her attention back to Theo. "And how do you know His Grace, Lord Nott?"

"Our parents were acquainted with each other so I've known Draco most of my life."

"How interesting. Do you also attend the same schooling program as Georgiana?"

Theo's eyebrow rose at the question, but his face remained placid as he nodded once. "Yes. I've known Georgiana for several years now."

"And what do you think of our resident Princess, Lord Nott?" Colleen asked smartly, and both Draco and Theo were a bit taken aback by the personal question although Theo recovered quicker when he responded, "She is an amazing woman who is both humble and quite formidable when she chooses to be. Whilst I have never encountered Her Royal Highness within her Royal role until this evening, I've always found her to be of the strongest character in everything she does."

Colleen's lips pursed a bit, but she was quick to mask her irritation. "How generous of you to speak with such glowing praise! I'm sure if she was present, Georgiana would be most gratified by your gentility."

"Well, I'm sure you would agree it simply wouldn't do to speak ill of one's hosts whilst accepting their hospitality, but in this case my words are spoken with honesty." Theo's voice was playful but the glint in his eyes held a warning edge to them that wasn't missed by Draco nor Colleen.

"Of course, Lord Nott. We are most fortunate to be accepted into Her Majesty's Circle this evening and that of her family. I do hope you both will enjoy the rest of your evening."

Theo and Draco nodded politely as they watched the woman walk away to speak with someone else. Theo then gave his friend an incredulous look of disbelief as he chuckled softly.

"She's interesting."

"That's putting it mildly, Theo."

"I feel like I'm missing something."

Draco took a sip of his sparkling wine and didn't comment immediately, and thankfully he didn't have to as they were then interrupted by two another guests.

"Fancy seeing you here Nott."

Theo turned around and saw Potter walking towards them. "Potter." Theo nodded politely, his eyes shooting up at the man accompanying the Boy Who Lived. "Longbottom, didn't expect to see you here."

Neville shrugged. "Georgiana invited me and I'd figured Harry might need a friend. I don't think Ron was too keen on coming tonight, despite being invited."

Draco's eyebrow lifted as he gave Potter a questioning look, but Harry just ignored the blonde and refused to discuss his best mate with the wizard who'd essentially usurped Ron's position in Georgiana's life.

"I didn't think this kind of shindig was Weasley's cup of tea?" Theo inquired with interest.

"It's not." Harry said firmly.

Theo nodded, realizing that particular line of questioning wasn't going to go any further. The four wizards stood and watched the groups of people conversing politely.

"Where's Ginny?" Draco asked, "I haven't seen her tonight, did she come?"

Harry smiled softly and nodded. "She did and she's somewhere with Georgie. I think Ginny feels it's her duty to stay close and keep an eye out, as it were."

Draco nodded. "Probably not a bad idea."

"How are you handling all of this, Potter?" Theo inquired politely. "I can't imagine it was easy to find out your best friend is really a real life Princess?"

Harry sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually, I feel like an idiot that I never noticed the similarities. At least the physical ones. My mother's sister, whom I lived with was obsessed with the Royal Family...Merlin! If she had any clue whom Hermione really had been I would've never had a moments peace!"

Theo chuckled while Draco's face registered surprise. "You lived with your Aunt? Did she have a good relationship with your mum?"

Harry grimaced and his eyes turned to bits of ice as he shook his head, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Draco grimaced and spoke up haltingly, "Sorry if it's a sore subject. My mum shared something with me this evening about my Godfather that got me thinking."

Harry's facial expression was one of stunned dismay as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I can just imagine what your mother might've told you."

Draco's gaze narrowed. "It wasn't anything bad about your mother, it had more to do with Severus and his childhood."

Looking down sheepishly, Harry seemed to be struggling to say something and it took him a few moments before he spoke up. His voice was unusually emotional when he said, "Before Snape died, he gave me a memory. Maybe when I trust you more, I might show it to you."

Draco nodded. "Is this the same memory you showed to the Wizengamot?"

Harry nodded in return. "It is."

"Then I look forward to seeing it when you're ready to show it to me."

Harry seemed a bit taken aback but grunted out his acquiescence. "You really have changed, haven't you?"

Draco sighed and stared at the 'Boy who'd made his life a living Hell for seven years' and nodded.

"I don't think we are ever going to be best friends Potter. That being said, I understand how much you mean to Georgiana and vice versa. I'm not ignorant that I have much to atone for and I'd meant what I said to you earlier this year. The only person's happiness I'm concerned with is Georgiana's...She is my first priority. Whatever you think my motivations are in courting her, you'd be wrong...I have nothing but the best intentions where she's concerned. This, moving out of my comfort zone hasn't been easy for me but I suppose you could say it's been educational and necessary for me to understand just what is going to be required of me going forward. If Georgiana wasn't it for me, I wouldn't be here...I'm not going to lie to you about that. I'd have disappeared back into the Magical World with my mother and called it good. Seeing the new life this has breathed into my Mother, has been more gratifying than I'd ever thought possible. She's truly happy, which hasn't been the case for a very long time. Her reasoning in saving your life was not just to get back to me, but because she never wanted to follow the Dark Lord, but she didn't have a choice. Not any good ones where she and I came out of it alive. Dumbledore knew what my task was...so why didn't he ever come to me during sixth year and offer to help my Mother and myself? Did you ever ask yourself that question, Potter? Would you have accepted us in your merry little circle of Gryffindors and the Order if we'd defected?"

Harry stood there completely dumbfounded as he pondered over Malfoy's words that were harsh, but not altogether incorrect. The fact that Malfoy was right about Dumbledore and his own prejudices against Slytherins wasn't lost on him either.

"You're right, Malfoy. I would've never believed you or your mother were sincere. Was it right? Can I change it? Did you make it easy for any of us to believe you weren't a prejudiced git with no redeeming qualities whatsoever? I think we both know the answers to those questions. I'm willing to move forward and because my best friend cares for you, I'm going to step aside and support her. Do I trust you? Not on your life...but this isn't about me, this is about Georgie and her happiness so while we aren't friends, I'm going to keep my opinions to myself until you screw it up."

Draco chuckled and Theo seemed a bit uncomfortable by the conversation. "I wouldn't expect anything different from you Potter."

"Good, just so we both know what to expect."

"Or not expect." Draco smirked and Harry chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"Cor, I can't believe we are actually having what amounts to a civil conversation. This must be some alternate reality."

All the wizards were laughing together so they didn't notice the new arrivals.

"My, don't you three look cozy?" A voice spoke from behind Draco and Harry. Turning around, Draco grinned when he noticed his witch standing there with Ginny Weasley.

"We were just coming to a detente of sorts." Draco said as he sauntered over and took his witch's hand, bowing over it and placing a heated kiss on her knuckles while winking playfully at her. The answering blush was worth it as the Weaselette gave him an eye roll, before moving towards her boyfriend.

"Where is Mother?" Draco asked, as his eyes purveyed the room, searching for his mother's distinctive shade of hair.

"She's talking to my mother and Michel somewhere near the balcony."

Draco nodded and placed Georgiana's arm into his own. Her sapphire eyes alighted on Neville and Theo, smiling widely at both of them in welcome.

"Neville, Theo...it's good to see you both here. Have you enjoyed the evening so far?"

Neville shrugged while Theo chuckled. "It's been educational." Theo admitted easily. "Most of the people I've been introduced to were welcoming."

"Most?" Georgiana asked curiously.

"He just met Lady Marchand not too long ago. She was quite forward and inappropriate."

Georgiana scowled momentarily before sighing in resignation. "I'm sorry Theo. I hope she didn't offend you?"

Theo waved it off with good humor. "It's nothing, trust me. I've dealt with worse."

"I'd say that's good to know but it kind of isn't." Georgiana admitted.

"Draco and Neville can attest to how strange Pureblood society events can be. This is far easier."

Smiling widely, Georgiana couldn't help but appreciate Theo's easy going nature. "Not much flusters you, does it Theo."

"Nah, I've seen too much to get stressed out by things out of my control. I prefer to sit back and observe, it makes life much more interesting."

Harry gave Theo a considering look. "Ever thought about becoming an Auror?"

Theo's face registered his shock at the question while both Neville and Draco stared at Potter like he'd grown six heads.

"Uhm, not exactly. Why, you think they'd take me?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think it could hurt if you were interested in applying. Robards is pretty willing to allow recruits to prove themselves despite family ties. Just a thought."

Theo's gaze met Draco's and he could see a flicker of something cross his best mates face...but it vanished pretty quickly and when his eyes met Georgiana's she smiled warmly at him.

"I'll think about it. I'd always thought I'd end up curse breaking or maybe working as an Unspeakable."

"Really?" Georgiana piped in, her eyes eager and glowing. "How interesting. I couldn't work there obviously, but I could see how you would be excellent in any one of their areas of research, Theo."

The wizard blushed slightly at the compliment, not used to such praise. "Thanks Georgiana, but honestly I have no idea what I want to do after school is done. I'll figure something out I suppose."

"There you are little dove." A musical voice filtered into their conversation and Georgiana turned, smiling widely at her mother. Theo and Neville's eyes widened at the woman walking towards them with Lady Malfoy and another woman they hadn't met.

"Hello Mother, I don't believe you've been formally introduced to all my friends." Georgiana gestured to Neville first. "This is Neville Longbottom, he came with Harry tonight and standing on his left is Lord Theodore Nott, Marquess of Berkeley."

"Ah yes, Lord Nott. Welcome to our home, I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening."

"Thank you Your Highness, I've found myself quite entertained this evening."

Eloise smiled and her sapphire eyes moved to the other dark-haired young man staring at her. "Mr. Longbottom, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. From what I understand you were Georgiana's first friend at school. Something about a toad if memory serves."

Neville blushed deeply and nodded. "Yes, she tried to help me first year. She's always been a very good and trusted friend. I don't think I would have made it through some of our classes had it not been for her support and brilliance."

Georgiana blushed, but the rest of her friends nodded in agreement. "That's very kind of you to say Mr. Longbottom. If I may, I'd like to introduce you all to Lady Cecily Clarendon...she is Georgiana's Godmother."

All the men bowed formally and Ginny curtsied in respect. "It is good to see so many of Georgiana's friends here supporting her tonight. I do hope I will have a chance to speak with each of you individually at some point in time. I'm sure you will have such lovely stories to share about Georgiana."

"Godmother, I don't think you want to hear about my studies."

"Nonsense young lady, I'm sure you've managed to do more than just study for the past seven years."

The chuckles and giggles that filtered through their group had Cecily smiling fondly at her Goddaughter. "Well, it would seem I have much to catch up on. No matter, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that once your studies are completed come summer."

"Of course, Godmother...I haven't been riding in a while so that is definitely something I will be looking forward to."

"Very good. I do hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening."

"It was lovely to meet you Cecily."

"You as well Narcissa, we will have to get together for tea soon. Sophia was just commenting on it and I agree. It's always nice to have a fresh perspective on the stodginess that can sometimes pervade our social circles. And as Georgiana is always so fond of saying, it makes for good gossip fodder."

"Auntie!" Georgiana blushed deeply, whilst everyone laughed at the joke.

"Now dear, you know it's true. You often refer to the Gentry as fodder and I heartily agree with you. Trust me Narcissa, if you spend enough time with these vultures and you would too."

"Cecily, don't encourage her." Eloise admonished playfully.

"Oh do encourage her." Another voice broke into the conversation and all eyes were now on Queen Sophia as she smiled widely at the group. "But be discreet about it Cecily. After all, it wouldn't do either of us any good if word got out that we were directly responsible for any ill manners on our dear Georgiana's part."

"I wouldn't think you'd allow any such disparagement, Sophia?" Cecily grinned conspiratorially.

"No one would dare think it much less say it, either behind my back nor to my face. The consequences of such histrionics would undoubtedly not end well for the person who'd tried."

Draco gave Theo a knowing look and his friend grinned in understanding.

Suddenly, Sophia's gaze was locked upon him, and Draco had to try very hard not react to her intensive scrutiny.

"Your Grace, who is the gentleman to your right...I don't believe I've been formally introduced?"

Draco bowed and gestured to his best friend. "This gentlemen is Lord Theodore Nott, Marquess of Berkeley, Your Majesty."

Something in Sophia's gaze flashed but her smile was welcoming as she nodded to the young man. "Ah yes...Lord Nott. I do believe I'd heard from somewhere that your family had made overtures towards reinstating their titles recently."

Theo bowed formally before he answered. "I have no other family, Your Majesty...just me. But yes, I'd thought it was about time I moved out of the darkness and into the light, so to speak."

Sophia nodded thoughtfully, her green eyes considering. "I see. I am sorry to hear that, as you seem rather young to be left with no family."

"I lost my mother when I was five, and my Father died not too long ago."

"You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I do believe we have an announcement to make shortly, isn't that correct Eloise? Perhaps Her Majesty might put this charming couple out of their misery?"

Eloise chuckled and nodded. "I think that's perhaps best."

Draco smirked and Georgiana blushed at the teasing coming from her Mother and Godmothers.

"I'm glad my romantic life such as it is, remains a source of amusement for you Marraine."

"Nonsense Mignonnette, everything you do is a source of amusement for me. Think of me as a shark smelling fresh blood in the water. I'm looking forward to the reactions...it's always so enjoyable."

"You're incorrigible Marraine."

"And yet you adore me, so what does that say about you Mignonnette?"

"That I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Hardly little dove," Eloise piped in, "you just haven't learned the subtle art of social vivisection yet. Give it time, it will come."


	64. Chapter 64

It wasn't too long after Eloise excused herself from their little group that Her Majesty made her way over along with Prince Phillip. The Royal Family moved over en masse to the head of the ballroom, whilst Narcissa and Draco followed at a discreet distance behind. Draco felt for the box inside his dress robes, and he patted it reassuringly. The piece of jewelry inside was a Black family heirloom that he'd had checked by Bill Weasley and Gringotts for any curses...which surprisingly there hadn't been. The piece had belonged to his Grandmother Druella Rosier Black, and had been given to her by his Grandfather Cygnus for their betrothal. The bracelet was both stunning, nothing too ostentatious considering the origins of both families.

The five Kashmir sapphires were flawless and were approximately 40 carats surrounded by brilliant cut diamonds and separated by various-shaped diamonds that added another 35 carats to the bracelet. Draco had the entire set of jewels...the matching necklace, earrings and ring...which would serve as their engagement ring when the time came. The ring was 18 carats and was flanked by marquis and pear shaped diamonds set in goblin silver and a brilliant cut diamond frame. The diamonds added another five carats to the ring. Since his witch's birthday was in September, Draco felt it was appropriate, as he didn't want to give her either emeralds nor rubies...at least not right away. It was a good compromise.

Their courtship would be announced publicly but this...the betrothal gift would be given privately. It was not something Draco wished to share with anyone but his witch. That moment was for them alone.

As Draco watched Her Majesty settle to the front of the ballroom, all eyes were on her as she greeted all her guests and welcomed them to her home. When Draco caught Georgiana's eyes, he winked and smirked...causing his witch to blush softly.

"We are so gratified this evening to be surrounded by the good will and warm embrace of all those in attendance. These past few years as we all know, were quite trying times for our country. We have seen such horrors as the collapse of the Millennium Bridge, where the loss of life was indescribable. We'd watched as a community as a hurricane ripped through the West Country, resulting in loss of life and property as well as the strange weather phenomena that caused bouts of intense fog and cold seeping throughout parts of our native homeland. It has therefore, been a source of great relief to our family that we have come through those troubled times with a renewed sense of community, continuity and hope for our shared future. Tonight, we celebrate that hope in a much more personal vein. As a Monarch of nearly fifty years, I have been blessed to have the good fortune of a family that has provided great strength and support throughout these many years and as my time as Monarch winds to a close, I look to the future with a renewed sense of optimism that the line of Hesse-Windsor will carry on with perseverance and tradition as its banner. So on this night, Alexander and I have invited you here to join in our joy as a family in announcing the formal courtship of our Granddaughter, Georgiana Kensington to His Grace, Draco Malfoy...Duke of Berkshire."

The room erupted in thunderous applause as Her Majesty gestured for Draco to join Georgiana at the head of the room, which he did gracefully and once he was by Georgiana's side, Her Majesty came over and nodded to the both of them. Draco then took Georgiana's hand and placed it through his arm gently, giving her a small smile while she grinned back happily.

The Queen went on to speak, and the crowd immediately quieted in respect.

"Alexander and I have watched our beloved Granddaughter grow into the remarkable woman she is today, and it does our family proud that she has found a gentleman who has committed himself to the manner of noblesse oblige that will be necessary in his new station. As times change in our great country and within the world at large, we must go forward with gentility and grace in our hearts now more than ever before. As a Monarch, I feel that I can move forward with the most sanguine of expectations with the approval of this match. As a Grandmother, my joy and pride in my beloved Georgiana has never been more self-evident than in this moment. Please join Alexander and I in wishing both His Grace and Georgiana health, happiness and prosperity for many years to come."

The resounding cheers and well wishes filled the room as the Queen came over and gave her seal of approval before Alexander, Phillip, Eloise and James did the same. Narcissa was then invited to join the family and she too, gave her good wishes before the young couple was swept up into the merriment of the exuberant guests, all who were eager to offer their well wishes and support.

Queen Sophia, Lady Clarendon, Prince Laurent and Michel Castelle were of course, the first to come over and give their heartfelt congratulations. From there it was a barrage of people expressing their approbation of the new couple. For the next hour it seemed that everyone was eager to let their sentiments be known. When they got to the contingent from school...Harry was the first to envelope his friend into his embrace, giving her a huge smile and earning an eye roll in response from Draco. Once the obligatory rounds were made, Draco led his witch out to the balcony for a bit of privacy.

"That went fairly well." Georgiana grinned happily as she made her way to a secluded spot on the far right end of the terrace.

"You didn't think it would?" Draco's tone was challenging but his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"You never know with these kind of things," Georgiana admitted, "but thankfully, everyone seemed very happy for us."

Draco took his witch into his arms, placing a relatively chaste kiss on her lips before moving over to a stone bench by the far wall and sitting Georgiana down, taking his spot right next to her.

"I'm not sure if it's customary in Muggle circles to offer a token as part of a betrothal, but in Pureblood society it is tradition." Draco pulled the rectangular box from his robes and handed it to his witch. "This belonged to my Grandmother Druella and was given to her by my Grandfather Cygnus Black. I've had it thoroughly checked by Bill Weasley and Gringotts, but when I saw it in the Black Family vault I immediately thought of you. Nothing could ever be as perfect as you are to me, but I do hope you will wear this in the spirit in which it's given."

Georgiana took the box with shaking hands, her sapphire blue eyes widening as she opened the box, seeing the exquisite piece of jewelry sitting upon the box of green velvet. The sapphires were of the exact same shade as her eyes, which were filling with tears of wonder as she stared at the stunning piece of jewelry.

"This reminded me of you," Draco admitted sheepishly, a small blush coming to his cheeks, "when I'd dream of you in earnest it was always your beautiful eyes I'd remember clearly the next morning. The eyes that haunted me, but instinctively I knew were my salvation. Finding you, after not knowing if I ever would...I can't explain it to you. But if you believe nothing else I ever tell you Georgiana, know this...you own my heart and if you hadn't agreed to be mine I would have never sought another, regardless of what would've been expected of me."

"Draco..." Georgiana began emotionally as she gently took the bracelet out of the box.

Reaching for it, Draco placed it around her right wrist and once the clasp was magically sealed, he lifted Georgiana's hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of her knuckles.

"It looks perfect on you love."

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

Blue eyes met grey ones that were shining with affection. "Of course! I love it! It's perfect, thank you Draco."

Chuckling softly, Draco couldn't help but be amazed at how truly humble his witch was...even with her upbringing. She was used to the pomp and circumstance that came with being an Heir to the Royal Family, but she obviously didn't feel entitled to such extravagance, which was as perplexing as it was refreshing.

"You're welcome, Princess."

Georgiana's radiant smiled beamed like a beacon into his soul and Draco wasted to time enveloping his witch into a heated embrace, bring his lips down upon hers in a searching kiss. After a few moments, Draco reluctantly pulled away and smiled softly.

"The bracelet does have a few protection spells on it as well as a fidelity promise which all Malfoy men offer as a token of esteem and devotion to their chosen future brides. The promise is such that my fidelity and chastity remains yours and will be until we mutually agree to consummate our bond."

Georgiana was stunned speechless as she stared into Draco eyes which were firm and resolved in this regard. It simply overwhelmed her.

"Has a Malfoy ever broken his vow?" Georgiana asked curiously after a few moments.

Draco nodded. "Once a little over two centuries ago. My ancestor Septimus Malfoy."

"What happened to him?"

"When a Malfoy betrothal is broken, the wearer of the gift knows about it immediately. I can't really explain it better than that. My ancestor took another witch as his intended, nullifying his betrothal. It may be the reason why for the past six generations, no more than one Malfoy Heir has been born."

"That's incredible!" Georgiana breathed out in awe as she stared down at her betrothal gift. "And there is no way to reverse this...is it a curse?"

Draco shrugged. "In a way I suppose it was, but regardless it's something to consider. No Malfoy has ever taken a Muggle-born for a bride either...so whilst I fully intend to honor certain traditions, others can go hang."

Georgiana laughed gaily as her smile lit up her face and her eyes twinkled in humor as she considered the changed wizard before her. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Nodding, Draco responded, "You seem surprised?"

"I suppose I am still wrapping my head around the fact that I'm officially courting the childhood bane of my existence."

"Is this going to be a recurring theme that whenever I do something unexpected or particularly prattish you're going to remind me about what a git I was?"

"That was the general plan." Georgiana smirked wickedly and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the playful look on his witch's face.

"I still stand by my earlier statement...you've been raised by too many Slytherin's love. It's starting to wear off."

"Nonsense," Georgiana bit back, "I'm a Gryffindor through and through."

Draco grinned as he pulled his witch up to lead her back into the ballroom, secretly glad that no one had come looking for them. "You keep telling yourself that, Princess. I have a room full of Godparents in there that I'm sure would beg to differ."

"My Godparents adore me."

"What's not to adore." Draco chuckled as he moved towards the balcony doors when the suddenly opened and out walked the one person neither of them wished to engage.

"Oh there you are!" Colleen's expression was even but her eyes were radiating a kind of malice Draco was all too familiar with. "I had wondered if the two of you had snuck off somewhere private."

"We did." Draco confirmed as he lifted Georgiana's right hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and letting the jealous bitch see the new accessory on his witch's wrist. By the narrowed gaze and pursed lips, Draco was fairly certain the viper hadn't missed a thing.

"How endearing," Colleen simpered, "and old-fashioned, Your Grace. I didn't realize that you would be one for such tradition."

"Tradition is something I take very seriously, Lady Marchand." Draco drawled in his most bored tone. "It would be unseemly to not offer a token of my esteem to my intended."

Colleen turned her gaze from Draco to Georgiana. "Such a lucky girl you are, Georgiana. To have captured the interest of our newest member of the Aristocracy. Quite fortuitous really."

"Why thank you for that observation Colleen, as always your insights are looked upon with the courtesy I'm positive you mean to inspire."

"Not at all Georgiana, you've always suffered from too rigid a restraint quite possibly is due to your formal upbringing. Perhaps, if you'd been allowed the freedom to do more than is custom, such responsibilities at such a young age wouldn't be required."

"You are mistaken Colleen in that assumption, and I'm sure your effusive concern for my well-being comes from a place of restraint and not a stagnation of affection. Regardless, you need not worry on it, as it doesn't speak well to condemn in thoughtlessness nor ill-will."

Colleen laughed, but the sound was rather caustic. "You misunderstand Georgiana, my only intent is to offer my congratulations. I would not you think me to be heartless in the face of your joy?"

"That remains to be seen, I suppose. But I will take your good wishes at face value if for no other reason than propriety dictates I do so. If you will excuse Draco and I, we've been away from our guests for far too long."

"Of course. Please enjoy your evening Your Highness, Your Grace."

"We intend to." The last words were spoken by Draco as he took his witch's arm and led her back into the ballroom, completely missing the hateful sneer on the other woman's face as she watched them move away.

After a few moments, Colleen realized she was no longer alone on the balcony and she gasped as the other person suddenly came into view.

"Fuck Theodore! You scared me to death! Did you follow me out here?"

Theo smirked wickedly and nodded as he considered the woman across from him. "You know, you really need to learn how to control your emotions better. Your jealousy of Georgiana isn't missed by anyone."

"Fuck that bitch!"

Theo chuckled deeply as he moved over to the far right balcony and sat down. "Yes, yes...you don't like her. I get that, but if we are going to be successful with our plans going forward, you need to learn to control that temper."

Colleen stared mutinously for a moment before she sighed in resignation. "And you were supposed to make sure her reputation was ruined before it ever got to this point!"

"Change of plans."

"In what way?"

"I won't ruin Georgiana's reputation...but that doesn't mean we still can't work together to break up the lovely pair."

Colleen's look was disbelieving as she scoffed. "And just how does this new plan benefit me?"

"Well, I didn't say that Georgiana wouldn't come out unscathed, but if I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces eventually...it won't do me any good to ruin Georgiana's reputation especially if it could cost me my inheritance."

"So you want to ruin your best friend instead?"

Theo glared. "Some best friend. He took the girl I've been wanting for years...took her right out from under me so yes, I wouldn't mind seeing his name in tatters. Well, even more than it already is and his inheritance right along with it."

"You're not a good friend."

"We aren't here to pass judgement on my lack of care towards my friends."

"No, I don't suppose that is beneficial."

"You just do your part and I'll do mine."

"Of course, dear Brother...after all, if this plan of your's works...the fall out will be most delicious indeed."

"I don't know what it is you have against Georgiana?"

"And you don't need to know! My reasons are my own just as the fact you haven't exactly been forthcoming with yours. If it hadn't been for your dear departed Father choosing to unburden his soul before his timely death, you would've never found out about his little indiscretion all those years ago and I could've remained blissfully unaware of my true parentage!"

Theo chuckled as his eyes danced in merriment. "Ah, I do think dear old dad mentioned something about that...so you actually thought you were the offspring of your whore of a Mother's ill-fated romance with the soon to be King?"

Colleen hissed out angrily as she stalked towards her brother. "If it hadn't been for the fact that your freak of a Father decided to rape my mother...neither one of us would be here right now. I'd be the rightful heir to the throne and you'd be back at the freak school with your freak friends!"

Theo stood up and sauntered menacingly into his sister's space, his blue eyes flashing with danger. "I'd watch that forked tongue of your's, dear Sister of mine. You currently serve a purpose right now, but make no mistake...I can just as easily using my freakish tendencies to turn you into a blithering, lobotomized, sniveling idiot."

Colleen paled as she gulped down nervously before giving her brother a disgusted look. "You burn me, I burn you. Don't think I haven't taken precautions...if anything happens to me it will all come out about you and your sick, twisted little obsession with the Princess."

Theo laughed as then grinned manically at his fucking Muggle half-sister...the by product of his fucking Father's biggest mistake. Oh, Thoros had indeed raped the Muggle woman, but it didn't stop him from becoming obsessed and seeking her out after he'd obliviated her and dumped her back into the Muggle World. The sick fuck had actually enjoyed the twisted game of wooing the woman after he'd ruined her prospects. Had it not been for the pregnancy, she would've likely been killed when his Father had grown tired of his pathetic little game. The thing that amazed Theo was the fact that his sick, perverted sorry excuse for a sperm donor had somehow managed to place a modified Fidelius on the child...so paternity couldn't be determined through any means available...Muggle or Magical. If his idiot Father hadn't had a crisis of conscious before his death and confessed what he'd done...it was likely that Theo would've never known about Colleen.

But know he did...found out over this past summer and instead of letting it go, Theo had reluctantly realized after Draco had come forward with his sad love story about Hermione/Georgiana that he could potentially use his new found sister for his own gains. She was just as mercenary as he was...a fact Theo found admirable if not slightly disconcerting.

Colleen had been incredulous when he'd shown up at her residence, claiming to be her long-lost half-brother. A quick conversation with her Mother confirmed that there had been another man she'd been involved with during her time with the Prince and the proverbial shit had hit the fan. He'd outed his magical heritage, but had bound her with a nasty family hex that prevented her from speaking the truth to anyone about his involvement in her life and his background. She didn't know it though, a fact which made Theo smirk in glee. No sense in ruining the surprise should she ever decide to open her big mouth to anyone. She'd learn her lesson soon enough.

"Just do your part Colleen. Be ready for when I come calling and keep your mouth shut. If this all plays out, you just might get your revenge after all."

"I'll believe it when it happens." Colleen sneered as she moved back into the ballroom, effectively ending their conversation.


	65. Chapter 65

It was a while later when Theo returned to the party, waiting a appropriate amount of time before he walked back through the balcony doors after Colleen had left him. If anyone had noticed him rejoining the festivities from his current position, he wasn't aware of it.

Moving through the crowd, Theo did his very best to not allow any of what he was feeling show up in his countenance. He'd been a master of that over the years, from the age of five and having to pretend when his Father came and told him of his mother's 'accident'...knowing if he showed even the hint of foreknowledge of exactly how his mother had perished, his Father, Heir or no, would've beat him severely.

Thoros Nott was a sadistic bastard, always had been. Theo hated his Father, from that day onward, he'd hated everything about his Father from his ideology to his sick obsession with the Dark fucking Lord. Not that Theo cared one whit about Muggles, they could go hang as far as he was concerned, but until he'd been introduced to a bright-eyed, brilliant Muggle-born witch at the age of eleven, Theodore Nott had never given any consideration to the Muggle World.

When he'd met Hermione Granger...that first day on the Hogwarts Express in 1991, he'd been overwhelmed by her bushy brown hair...but it hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed about the little witch. She carried herself 'regally' with an air of measured superiority that baffled him as much as it had intrigued him. He didn't know her name, and assumed at first she was a Pureblood...when he'd found out that wasn't the case...he started watching her in earnest. And that was one thing Theo excelled at, being observant.

He'd known by third year that there was something he was missing when it came to Hermione. From all accounts, she was the child of two 'teeth healers'...upper middle class background, intelligent, well-spoken but there was something in her manner of speaking and holding herself that intrigued him, so he'd watched and observed and waited...

But it was fourth year and the Yule Ball that solidified his suspicions that there was more to Hermione Granger than met the eye. He spent the entire night observing her, and noticed subtle things that no one else would ever pick up on...mannerisms that screamed she was more cultured than her Muggle Heritage should've proclaimed her to be.

So he'd started watching her at mealtimes and she consistently held her knife in her right hand and her fork in her left with the tines facing down. Instead of stabbing her food, she would balance food on back of her forks, and then bring it to her mouth. That led to noticing how she folded her napkin and always wiping her face on the inside of the cloth, never showing the outer part...placing her utensils crossed on her plate when she would leave to use the ladies at meals and when she was done, she'd place her utensils at an angle, precisely at the same angle every time signaling she was done with her meal. But the dead giveaway was how she took her tea and held the cup, sipped from the cup...it was exactly as he'd been taught as a young boy. They didn't teach those kind of tea etiquette lessons to middle class Muggles...which meant that Hermione Granger for some reason Theo couldn't figure, had strict formal etiquette training as a child. Formal enough that it was ingrained into her everyday habits.

It was a conundrum and one that had perplexed Theo for years. He hadn't been able to figure it out until Hermione's secret had been outed. Then everything just made sense...and he'd been happy to note that the witch he'd been enamoured with for years, was every bit as polished and refined as any Pureblood witch born into the Sacred 28.

So imagine his surprise and disgust when his best mate since he was a small boy, had come to him after his trial and shared the story in full. Oh Theo had heard the name Georgiana before, as Draco would often say the name in his sleep, particularly in sixth year when he'd come back from his task all stressed and tired. He'd often forget to place a silencing charm around his bed, and Blaise and he had often wondered just who his dream girl was.

Now Theo knew, and it made him angry...angry that his friend, always managed to somehow, get everything he wanted despite his horrible choices and even worse prejudices. Draco Malfoy had always been the most prejudiced, spoiled git in school. Everyone knew it! Elitist, bigoted, holier than thou, snob...yet somehow he still got the girl. And that...that just pissed Theo off!

Theo had watched Hermione Granger from afar for years...and despite that one time in sixth year when he'd made the one off-handed comment...he'd tried very hard to refrain from letting anyone know just how enraptured he was with the curly-haired Muggle-born witch. With his Father's death, Theo had felt it would only be a matter of time and he'd be able to woo said witch away from the Weasel King...as he was convinced there was absolutely no fucking way, that the Brightest Witch of the Age would ever be happy with such a substandard wizard long term. He'd been right of course...but then the truth had come out and Theo had to readjust his plans yet again.

It was not a problem, of course. Theodore Beaufort Nott had been plotting and planning since he was a young boy. He'd never fully trusted anyone with his inner most thoughts nor desires...so therefore there was simply no chance of being compromised. He didn't really want to destroy his best mate, but sometimes sacrifices needed to be made and Theo didn't really feel all that bad about the collateral damage as long as he got what he wanted at the end of the day.

The thought of having to attend more of these Muggle soirées didn't necessarily make him feel all warm and fuzzy. But, he wasn't too worried about that either...it was a necessary evil, albeit a temporary one. Once he finally wooed his witch away from his best friend, he'd be able to persuade Georgiana to remain in the Magical World more permanently...and if he couldn't, there was always the handy modified imperius curse that was unknown outside of the Nott Family. Poor Adrian had been a victim, but the wanker had deserved it after what he'd done to Mandy Brocklehurst, so Theo didn't feel too badly about that either.

As he moved closer to his best mate and his newly intended, Theo placed a wide smile on his face and clapped Draco firmly on the shoulder in greeting. Perhaps when the git was finally in Azkaban with his idiotic father, Theo might be inclined to let the Malfoy Heir know just whom had stolen Georgiana out from underneath him. Turnabout was fair play, after all.

"There you both are...I was wondering where you'd disappeared off to."

Draco turned and smirked that fucking Malfoy smirk that Theo had started to hate in earnest since their first year at Hogwarts. "We were just making the formal rounds. Where did you disappear to? Did you meet someone interesting?"

Theo's face remained open, but inside he was seething at the implication that he'd actually, ever lower himself to romance a Muggle.

"No, just talking to a few people here and there."

"Has everyone been welcoming Theo?" Georgiana inquired earnestly and Theo couldn't help but smile genuinely at what a good heart she had.

"Everyone has been very pleasant Georgiana."

"Good, I'm glad. You've really seemed to blend in rather effortlessly this evening."

Shrugging, Theo then smirked playfully as his eyes were filled with amusement. "It's actually not that difficult to do. I can be rather charming when I put my mind to it, I'll have you know."

Georgiana giggled and smiled, while Draco just scoffed. "Right mate...you abhor people generally."

"That's simply not true mate. I think you might be confusing me with yourself."

"I'm always on my best behavior." Draco grinned.

"Sure you are. Until someone says something you find plebeian or just plain imbecilic and then you can't help yourself."

"You two are horrible." Georgiana squeezed Draco's arm and he smiled down softly at the Princess which made Theo want to hex him.

"We've been mates for far too long," Theo quipped sarcastically, truly meaning every word, "you learn the best and worst about a person as well as what buttons to push."

"Well, Draco excels at pushing buttons." Georgiana winked conspiratorially, causing Draco to pout and Theo to chuckle and nod in agreement.

After a few more minutes of banter, the threesome was interrupted by Queen Sophia.

"I see you three are enjoying yourselves, but I was wondering if I could borrow His Grace for a private chat."

Draco's face paled slightly while Theo grinned and Georgiana gave her Godmother a wicked look.

"Will I get my intended back in one piece, Marraine?"

"I can't promise anything at this point, Mignonnette. But rest assured, the damage won't be permanent in any case. Your Grace?"

Draco stared at his witch for a second and she nodded once. He kissed the back of her hand and made his way to follow the Queen. After a moment Georgiana turned back to Theo, who offered his arm and was pleased when Georgiana took it willingly.

"You are a good friend Theo. I know it can't be easy for you to be here and socialize in a world you're unfamiliar with. I hope Draco appreciates what a loyal person you are to him."

"To you both," Theo interjected firmly, "I'm here to support you as well, Georgiana. I'm here if you should need anything. I can help guide you with some of the old Pureblood ridiculousness if you want...but in any case...I wouldn't be anywhere else this evening, I promise you."

Georgiana beamed as they walked around the room together, nodding to a few people here and there.

"Well, I for one am glad of it. Draco needs all the support he can get right now and it will be good for you to have each other's help. I can't imagine how this must feel for the both of you, after being entrenched in the Magical World your whole lives." Georgiana's voice ended on a whisper and Theo nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

"You had it just as difficult, you know. Coming into our would at eleven with very little in the way of knowledge. I think you've handled it remarkably considering all you've been through. I can't say how impressed I was when I'd learned about your true identity. Not because of whom you turned out to be, but because you had managed to keep your own countenance for so long and still managed to excel and achieve so much in spite of it. I wish I had known...I mean, I always felt there was something I was missing where you were concerned, but I could never put a finger on it."

Georgiana gave Theo a questioning look. "In what way?"

Theo shrugged. "Just little things really. How you took your tea, table manners...that first day on the Hogwarts Express...how regally you held yourself. I had thought you were a Pureblood when I first met you and when I'd found out you were a Muggle-born I was confused. I admit it. But you always seemed so much nicer and more genuine than anyone I knew at school. I probably shouldn't admit this, but you were the reason I could never bring myself to be openly hostile to the Muggle-borns at school. It just didn't sit right with me."

Georgiana stared up at Theo in surprise, truly seeing him for the first time as she pondered over his words and true enough...she couldn't ever remember him being horrible to anyone. He was always quiet, thoughtful and in general a bit of a loner, but he hadn't been mean or cruel...just quiet and studious.

"You seem surprised. Did you never notice me in school?"

Thinking about the question, Georgiana sighed softly before she answered quietly.

"To be honest, I tried very hard to not think too much about anyone in Slytherin House. No one had ever really showed me much in the way of kindness or politeness. So I just made it a habit to not acknowledge anyone within your house. Perhaps that wasn't very well done of me, but it seemed like a good idea under the circumstances. I mean, it's not like we could have been friends? Both of our classmates would've feared the mickey out of both of us...and it probably would've been fairly dangerous for you, I'd imagine with the war and everything."

Theo hummed in understanding, not agreeing or refuting Georgiana's words. She was correct in that if his Father had known of his infatuation with the Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter, Thoros would've had her killed...post haste.

"Well, what's done is done I suppose," Theo stated softly, "you managed to forgive Draco despite what he's done and how he treated you. I think that speaks very well of what kind of person you are."

Georgiana blushed deeply, as her gaze caught his. "Thank you Theo. That's very kind of you to say."

Theo chuckled. "I'm not being kind, Princess. Just telling the truth."

"Well, it's flattering nonetheless."

Theo bowed mockingly causing Georgiana to giggle softly. "I live to flatter you, Your Highness."

After a few more moments of perusing the perimeter of the ballroom and discussing banalities, Georgiana excused herself to go and find her mother while Theo just stood over by the far end near the doors, quietly observing the guests. He could see Colleen talking with someone he didn't recognize and hadn't been introduced to. Potter, Longbottom and the Weaselette were standing over across from him talking to Georgiana's brother and they were all laughing about something...scanning the rest of the room, Theo didn't see Draco anywhere and he smirked...realizing he was probably getting put through his paces with Georgiana's Godparents. Salazar! Would he have loved to be a fly on the wall listening in on that conversation!

As it turned out, it was a very good thing Theodore Nott wasn't able to listen in on that particular conversation, for if he'd had...he'd have reason to be very concerned indeed.


	66. Chapter 66

It was another 30 minutes before Draco finally returned to the party and not too long later, most of the guests started to leave in earnest. About another hour later and the only ones remaining in the main ballroom were Draco, Georgiana, Harry, Neville, Theo...Ginny returning home a while ago.

"That was some party Georgiana." Said Neville as he sat down on a chair near the balcony, next to Harry.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Neville."

"It wasn't too different from the parties I used to attend with Gran when I was younger."

Theo nodded. "I'd have to agree with you Longbottom, it would seem that the Muggle Aristocracy and it's Magical counterpart are quite similar...what do you think Drake?"

Draco's grey eyes observed his friend blankly, before he smirked in reply. "I think I'd have to agree with that statement as well."

"You were gone for a while mate, I wasn't sure we were going to see you back in one piece." Theo quipped while Draco just shrugged.

"It was fine Theo," Draco reached for Georgiana's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles, "but thanks for your concern mate."

"Just trying to be a good friend." Theo responded with a grin, and Draco just gave his friend a playful eye roll.

"You've always had my back Theo, and I do appreciate you coming tonight. You know, I don't think I ever asked how you'd managed to get your titles reinstated?"

Theo blanched for a second before his features closed down and his faced became a placid look of feigned politeness.

"Family solicitor was able to put me in touch with someone who had connections within the Muggle World. I hired a solicitor in London and he was able to expedite the paperwork for me."

"I wish I had known beforehand Theo, I'm sure my family could have helped."

Theo smiled at Georgiana warmly, her kindness never ceased to amaze him. "That's awfully kind of you Georgiana, but it was something I needed to do for myself."

"I can understand that, but just promise me if there is anything Draco or I can do to make this easier for you, you won't hesitate to come to either one of us."

Draco nodded. "She's right mate, I don't know how much help I'll be...but the offer is there nonetheless."

"I'll keep it it mind." Theo stated quietly, before he yawned. "I'm going to head on home, I'm knackered."

"Me too," Neville said as he stood up, "thanks again for a lovely time Georgie. I'll see you back at school next week."

"Sure thing Neville. Say hello to your Gran for me."

"I'll do that. Happy New Year."

The choruses of Happy New Year fell off as Theo and Neville made their way into the receiving room towards the floo. Once the sounds of the floo went off, Harry turned to his best friend and newly intended and gave Malfoy a wary look.

"What's going on Malfoy? I saw your face briefly when you came back to the party from talking to Georgiana's Godparents...did something happen?"

Draco smirked at the Boy Who was the Bane of his Existence for seven years, "My, aren't we the ever observant Auror now?"

Harry just glowered at the blonde. "Don't be a prat Malfoy, and don't think I'm an idiot either."

"Idiot, no...reckless and ignorant...perhaps."

Georgiana huffed at the two of them. "Harry's right Draco...did something happen?"

Draco sighed and suggested they move their conversation to a more private part of the home. Georgiana nodded and led them into the white drawing room where she and Draco had taken tea with her Grandmother. Once they were all comfortable, Draco asked Georgiana to silence and ward the room, which she did immediately.

"Look, I know your an Auror Potter, and if I share this with you, you're going to be compelled to act in that capacity. Even though I have no viable proof other than what my gut and experience offers me. I'm still wrapping my mind around it all."

Georgiana could see the look of distress on Draco's face and she grabbed his arm in reassurance. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it love."

"That's just it, I'm not sure either of you can."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sitting forward with his arms on his thighs staring at Draco intently.

"I was given some potentially disturbing information tonight. I'm just trying to figure out a way to deal with it."

"Draco, if we are going to be married we need to deal with these things together. That means you don't cut me out or try to protect me based on some antiquated Pureblood tradition that is only going to piss me off!"

Harry chuckled and nodded knowingly. "She's right mate, if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to her. Also, Georgie is brilliant at strategizing and research."

Draco ran his hands down his face. "How is your Occlumency?"

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Better since Voldemort is finally out of my head. It's part of Auror training so I'd say I'm fairly good."

Draco turned to his intended and she shrugged. "I wore a Horcrux around my neck for months. If it hadn't been for teaching myself occlumency, I probably would've lost the plot."

Draco paled, but nodded reluctantly. "Well then, I'd say you're both fairly proficient. Potter, I need your word your not going to run full board Auror on this, at least not until we figure out a plan and you promise to follow that plan."

Harry sighed, but after seeing Georgiana's pleading look he nodded. "I can promise that."

"Thanks," Draco said firmly before speaking up again, "Queen Sophia asked to speak with me, which you know. What you probably didn't know was that Prince Laurent was there as well. It would seem that when they were younger; Sophia, Laurent, Phillip and Isabel all went to University together. Isabel is Colleen Marchand's Mother."

Harry nodded a bit unsure, but seeing his best friend's face pale he understood that whatever this was, was huge.

"Why would my Godmother share this with you Draco?"

"I'm getting to that love, just be patient alright?"

Georgiana nodded before he continued.

"Isabel and Sophia were roommates at University. Isabel dated Phillip and they had a relationship but during that time...Isabel was seeing someone else. Apparently your Father didn't know there was another man right away, and when Isabel became pregnant the truth came out."

"I know this story from my mum," Georgiana admitted softly, "James and I were told this when we returned from the holidays."

Draco lifted an eyebrow but carried on with his story. "Apparently Sophia was the one who went to your Grandmother and told her everything about Isabel's affair with the other man. When your Father found out, he was livid but assumed the child she was carrying was his. Isabel agreed to have testing done to determine if Phillip was the father once the child was born, but for some reason they couldn't determine, the tests all came back inconclusive."

"My mum said they couldn't determine paternity, but it was because the other man refused to take part."

"The other man was a wizard Love, and he somehow...Merlin only knows how, was able to prevent paternity from being discovered. It's old magic, dark magic and magic only known to those within certain Pureblood families."

"Like the Malfoy's?" Harry surmised and Draco nodded.

"And the Notts." Draco said sadly and watched as Harry's eyes widened in understanding while Georgiana gasped in horror.

"Theo's Father got Isabel pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "Sophia heard the name several times. She actually saw Thoros once, with Isabel near Cornwall during a summer break. She described him in detail to me and allowed me to access her memories as a result when I didn't immediately believe her. It was Thoros."

"This makes no sense," Georgiana admitted, "Why would Thoros Nott be interested in a Muggle?"

Draco shook his head. "Love, you need to understand at that time the Dark Lord was at the height of his influence and power. Muggle women were being kidnapped and raped often. If I had to hypothesize a scenario, it is likely that Isabel at some point was a victim of a Death Eater revel. But instead of being killed she would've been obliviated and returned to the Muggle World. It didn't happen often, but on occasion if one of the Death Eaters became attached, then it did. Dolohov for example, had several Muggle woman he'd raped and obliviated, only to do it all over again. It was a sick, twisted game they'd play."

Georgiana paled and felt tears coming to her eyes, and Draco seeing her distress pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry Love, I don't want to upset you but you need to understand everything."

"I know." Georgiana whispered and Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You think Theo knows?" Harry stated, cutting to the chase.

"I do. I think that Colleen helped him reinstate his titles and Theo knows she is his sister. I've also come to believe that it was Theo behind the incident with Pucey...he set him up for some reason I can't exactly figure out."

Harry sat back and thought about everything he'd just heard before speaking up harshly. "Okay...let me see if I understand this? Theo is related to a woman who was also involved with Georgie's father...whether Thoros knew this at the time we don't know but what we do know is he somehow knew that the child in question was his. He obscured her paternity to protect himself...does that mean Colleen is a half-blood?"

Georgiana gasped again and her eyes went wide in understanding. "She'd be a squib since she doesn't have any magical powers that I know of."

Draco sighed. "According to Sophia, Colleen has never exhibited any signs of magic. Lord Marchand before he married Isabel, was told everything by Sophia. He vowed to keep an eye on the child and raise Colleen as his own. Sophia has kept a close eye on Colleen. Apparently, Theo came to visit her this summer and outed his identity as her brother and most likely his Magic. So therefore, she probably knows not only about Magic...but about you and I love."

"Shit." Georgiana whispered angrily and Harry chuckled while Draco just smirked. "I hate that bitch!"

"Sophia recognized Theo's name when he was introduced this evening, and it is her opinion that Theo is romantically interested in you Georgiana."

"You think that's why he came tonight?" Harry inquired and Draco shrugged.

"I think Theo is very good at playing the long game, always has been. If he was responsible for Pucey's predicament, then it doesn't make sense. Why take a chance at ruining Georgiana's reputation?"

"But he didn't, not exactly. He forewarned you ahead of time didn't he? Told you what to look out for and you told Georgie and he set himself up to look like the good guy. The concerned friend." Harry shook his head in disgust. "I've got to give it to Nott, he's definitely a Slytherin."

Draco bristled at that comment and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that had more to do with Colleen?" Georgiana speculated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, if Theo was trying to curry his sister's favor, what better way to do it than ruin the person she hates most in the world...me."

Draco's eyes widened in understanding. "That's actually inspired."

"But Nott must've had second thoughts, because he didn't go through with it, not really." Harry offered.

"So you think he's not out to ruin Georgiana's reputation?"

Harry shrugged. "If he's as infatuated with Georgie as Queen Sophia suspects he is, then it wouldn't do him any favors ruining her, especially if he loses his inheritance in the process. My best guess, he's going to find some way to ruin you Malfoy. And if that's the case, your inheritance will go along with it based on what happened at the trial this past June."

Draco's face glowered angrily as he'd realized that Harry was most likely right. He couldn't imagine that his best mate since they were in nappies doing something like this, but everything just made sense in a twisted, fucked up way. It was too much of a coincidence for it not to.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Georgiana said softly as her sapphire eyes shone with sadness.

"Don't be love. Whatever Theo's issues are, we just need to make sure you're protected."

"But what if he comes after you?" Georgiana said worriedly, "Aren't you concerned about that at all?"

"I am, but the only thing he could possibly do is try and break us apart."

"How would he go about something like that?" Harry inquired icily, "He's already had one person try and slip Georgie a love potion. What if he tries it with you Malfoy?"

"Malfoy's are immune to love potions, just for that reason Potter. Again, old family magic I can't get into with you. And I'm not susceptible to the imperius curse, so that won't work either."

Harry lifted an eyebrow questioningly but didn't comment as he sat back and thought about all the variables.

"What about your Mum? Or Georgiana's parents?"

"There's no way Theo would be idiotic enough to go after my mother, she'd destroy him before he ever got the chance. Georgiana's parents and Grandparents might need to be looked after a bit more closely. Especially whenever there is a formal function and Colleen is in attendance. But I can't imagine what Theo might be planning."

"Does he know about your imperviousness to love potions and the imperius curse?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged.

"Love potions most likely, as all male heirs within the Sacred 28 would be protected by family magic from any such machinations. The imperius, no...besides my mother, the only people who know this are you and Georgiana...and Bellatrix, but she's dead thankfully."

"Well, I'm not sure where that leaves us," Harry admitted sourly, "but I'll keep my eyes and ears open for any information. You'd mentioned Sophia was having Colleen watched, did she indicate how?"

Draco shook his head in the negative as Georgiana sighed. "I'd imagine it's someone on Colleen's household staff. They were all very loyal to Lord Marchand before he passed, it's likely that's where her source of information is from."

"Perhaps I can see if I can find someone to follow her discreetly."

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't do that Potter. My guess is the woman is rather paranoid already so there's no reason to give her a heads up before we can figure this out."

Harry nodded reluctantly before he stood up and made to leave, giving Georgiana a hug and kiss on her cheek and shaking Draco's hand. "Owl me if anything happens. I want to know immediately Malfoy."

"Yeah, I get that Potter...don't worry I'll take care of my witch."

Harry grimaced at the reminder but then smirked. "Just make sure you do."

And with that, Harry disapparated leaving Draco and Georgiana alone. Draco took Georgiana back into his arms and kissed her deeply before moving over to the sitting couch and readjusting themselves so that they were cuddled together.

"Are you truly alright Draco?"

"Not really," Draco admitted unhappily, "Theo has always been my closest friend and it makes me wonder what I did to make him hate me so much that he'd want to destroy my happiness with you. I get that it's likely he's infatuated with you, but I never had any indication whilst we were in school that he'd ever harbored feelings for you as Hermione."

"Do you think Blaise, Daphne or Pansy might know?"

"I don't think so. It wouldn't have been a safe topic of conversation back before Voldemort returned nor after. My guess is he's kept this to himself for years and if that's the case, he likely sees me as stealing what he thinks is rightfully his."

Georgiana bristled at that comment, causing Draco to chuckle at her ire. "Don't get upset love, you need to understand that as children we were all pretty possessive of the things we saw as ours. For Blaise it was always girls, for me it had more to do with gaining my Father's approval."

"And for Theo?"

"Theo just wanted to be free of his Father."

"Well, from what he's shared I can understand that. I did have an interesting conversation with him this evening after you'd left with Sophia and I have to admit that I think it's true, that he has been interested in me for a while."

Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow so Georgiana told him about the conversation she'd had with Theo earlier that night. When she was done, Draco was scowling unhappily. "He's been intrigued with you since first year...I didn't realize it had been that long. Merlin! No wonder he's angry at me..." Draco's voice fell off in distress, but Georgiana was quick to reassure him.

"Draco, this isn't your fault. Whatever happened in the past...you and I were meant to be. We are soulmates...and while our past isn't exactly stellar, we've managed to move past it and forge a new path for our present and future. I'm sorry about Theo, truly. But even if there hadn't been you, I wouldn't have chosen him. I like him well enough, but I'm simply not attracted to him in that way."

"That's good to know Love, although I don't think Theo sees it that way. Just promise me you'll be extra careful and don't go anywhere alone with him."

"That I can promise."

"Good, now enough of this nonsense. I have had but one moment alone with you all evening and I would very much like to kiss you a bit before I'm honor bound to return home."

Georgiana blushed and bit her lip seductively causing Draco to growl before he attached his mouth onto hers, leaving behind all conversation for the rest of the evening.


	67. Chapter 67

The rest of the holidays were a blur for Georgiana and she actually found herself longing to return to Hogwarts. The next several months would be bogged down with studying for her NEWTS and even with that, the time was fast approaching that she would need to decide on what path she would embark on for her life. It was hard fathoming leaving the Wizarding World, and perhaps she wouldn't be doing so indefinitely. University was also looming and after careful deliberation, Georgiana had decided on attending University of Edinburgh knowing full well that James would likely be attending St. Andrews when he finished his A levels next year. The thought of attending the same university as her brother didn't necessarily seem like the best idea, as she wanted James to be free to have his own Uni experience separate from hers.

Draco had spoken with Professor Slughorn before break and the Slytherin Head of House had been simply over the moon at the prospect of taking Draco on as a Potions Apprentice. Georgiana might have been instrumental in helping that situation along slightly, when she'd made a point of discussing her plans for after Hogwarts with Draco at the end of their Potions exam before break...within earshot of the Professor. She'd expressed her faux concern that they might be separated due to Draco thinking about seeking out a Potions Apprenticeship. Draco had insisted to her that he'd try to find something close to Scotland, so they could see each other more frequently. The ploy had done its magic and Professor Slughorn had approached Draco just before they'd left for the holidays, expressing his interest in taking Draco on if he was truly sincere in his desire to become a Potions Master.

Georgiana had kept to herself for the remainder of the holidays and had used the excuse that she needed to start studying for her NEWTS, but in reality she had spent the majority of the last few days at home trying to figure out how to handle the situation with Theodore Nott. She had always been a fairly good actress, and something told her she'd need all her skills of subterfuge if she was going to persuade Nott that she didn't suspect his true motivations. The truth was, she was both parts incensed and relieved with the news of Colleen's true heritage...the thought that she might somehow, be blood related to that bitch made her skin crawl.

When January 3, 1999 came...Georgiana found herself being escorted to the Hogwarts Express by her parents...James already leaving for school that morning and saying his goodbyes...making sure his sister promised to send him some sweets on her first weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

Draco was waiting patiently with his mother, and the press seemed to be hovering waiting to take pictures of the two of them. The announcement of their courtship had made the Muggle Press yesterday, so of course Rita Skeeter had written an article that had posted to the evening edition of the Prophet last night, and Harry being the good friend he was had brought over a copy.

The article in of itself was rather tame by Rita Skeeter's standards. She had only used the term 'former Death Eater' once and refrained from mentioning Georgiana's previous torture at Malfoy Manor. The article didn't necessarily paint Draco in the most favorable light as Rita had tangentially speculated that Draco's interest in courting her was due to keeping his family's inheritance intact and not necessarily because they were in love and happy.

So, knowing full well the Wizarding press would be out in full force today, Georgiana took extra special care to look her absolute best. Her Chanel suit was heather grey and fitted through the coat with a black patent belt cinched in at the waist. The matching ruched skirt fell to just above the knee and her heels were a metallic pewter with a discrete peep toe and a three inch heel. Her beaded bag sat inside her black patent handbag and her hair was pulled back at the top and left in flowing waves down her back.

When Draco saw her walking along the platform, his eyes locked onto hers momentarily before they perused down her form and a small smirk lifted onto the corner of his mouth. He sauntered over confidently and bowed respectfully to her parents as he greeted them, before reaching for her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of her knuckles in greeting.

"You look beautiful, Princess."

Georgiana blushed, but her smile was playful as she responded, "Thank you Draco. You look handsome today as well."

Draco nodded before addressing her parents again. "I wanted to convey my thanks again Your Highness for the lovely party this holiday. My Mother and I had a wonderful time."

Eloise smiled at the young man and then his mother, who curtsied in respect. "We were most gratified to have you both there. It would seem that word is quick to spread as I can't help but notice the presence of so many of the press this morning."

Narcissa nodded. "I noticed that as well. Word gets around rather quickly in the magical world."

"Yes, I can see that for myself." Phillip said, as he glowered towards the reporters who were busily taking pictures and scribbling on paper. "Perhaps it's might do well for the both of you to board the train."

Draco nodded, watching his witch say her farewell's to her parents and his mother before taking Georgiana's arm within his own, as he said own his goodbyes to his mother and future in laws.

Once they were on the Hogwarts Express, Draco led Georgiana to the Heads Compartment for a few moments before warding the room silent, then he kissed her thoroughly for a few moments before they broke apart and sat down on the seat together.

"How was the rest of your holiday?" Draco asked quietly, while Georgiana just nuzzled into his side and sighed.

"It was fine. The London Times ran news of our courtship in the society section as well as the front page of the paper. It made the national television news yesterday and by this morning it was being reported on worldwide."

Draco's eyebrows lifted in astonishment, not really understanding until this moment how much influence the British Royal Family had globally.

"You really have no idea how scrutinized my family is, do you?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really. Though it's probably nothing I'm not used to. Being raised a Malfoy has come with its own share of notoriety and some it it rather unpleasant."

"And globally?"

Draco thought but about this for a moment. "My Father did have business interests throughout Europe and America but nothing like here at home."

Georgiana sighed unhappily, knowing what she was about to share with Draco would be difficult for him to grasp. "When I go into public, I have guards with me all the time. Wherever I go. The British Commonwealth currently has 54 countries across the world that are members and recognize my Grandmother as Sovereign. Tourists flock from all parts of the world to visit England due to the Monarchy...in the States for example...there are many news outlets designated to following noted celebrities and the British Monarchy is reported on extensively. You'll need to understand, the speculation into our private lives isn't going to be relegated to just the Wizarding World."

Draco shrugged, completely unbothered. "Princess, trust me when I share with you that I was born into that life. I've been trained since I was a child to control my emotions and I've dealt with the press some. Even at its worst, it hasn't bothered me because I choose not to allow it to. As long as I have you, and we know the truth of our relationship with each other...they can speculate all they want. I really couldn't care less."

Georgiana sighed and nodded into Draco's shoulder. "Thank you for that. Now you understand why I've always abhorred the press in general."

"I do and for what's it worth, I am sorry..."

"About?"

"Fourth year." Draco admitted sheepishly. "I suppose you have me to thank for Rita Skeeter."

Georgiana's gaze narrowed on her intended as she considered him. "Yes, come to think of it I do still owe you for that."

"You can take it out on me later." Draco grinned.

"What makes you think you'll enjoy it?"

"I can only hope."

Georgiana shook her head in exasperation at Draco's playful expression. "You're a prat, you do know that, right?"

"True, but I'm your prat."

"Apparently." Georgiana admitted before she sighed again. "What are we going to do about Theo?"

Draco stiffened before he pulled her closer and kissed her temple again. "I spoke with Mother yesterday and to say she was angry would've been an understatement. She told me to just sit tight and give her a few days to think about it. I'm sure she'll think of something."

Georgiana nodded. "You're Mother is quite formidable."

Draco smiled softly then hummed in agreement. "She is, always has been. Of the two of my parents, my Mother has always been the stronger. Being raised a Black, from what she's shared, was no easy feat."

"No, Sirius shared a few things with Harry and I before he was killed."

Draco's expression sobered immediately. "No, I can't imagine it was. My Aunt Walburga was a right piece of work."

"You've met her?"

"She died when I was seven. So yes, I do have a bit of experience with the witch. She was by all accounts, a lunatic. She made Bellatrix seem tame in comparison."

Georgiana shivered as she considered that. "How awful."

"She really was. Mother couldn't stand her."

"Let's change the subject?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds good. We should probably head out and check to make sure everyone got on the train alright. It's about five minutes until the train departs so we should get our rounds done."

"Okay." Georgiana allowed Draco to lead her outside, and they checked the platform quickly noting that everyone seemed to be aboard and ready for departure. As they made their way back towards the rear of the train, they were stopped by a few people here and there until they got to the last compartment where Theo was sitting with Blaise, Pansy and Daphne.

Georgiana put a smile on her face as she greeted the Slytherin's whilst Draco just nodded in greeting.

"Get all your rounds done?" Theo asked politely.

"Yes," Georgiana made sure her voice was welcoming and friendly as she nodded at Theo, "we did. How are you doing Theo?"

"Good, good..." Theo said brightly as he gestured to the other Slytherin's, "I was just sharing with them the amazing time I had the other night at your Grandmother's Ball."

"Sounds like it was rather spectacular." Daphne admitted with a smile. "Theo usually abhors those things, but it seemed as if he actually had a good time."

Georgiana giggled, and Draco inwardly was very impressed with how natural his intended was despite knowing of Theo's duplicity. "Well, I'm glad he enjoyed himself. It was nice for Draco to have someone there showing solidarity in support."

Draco smirked as his friend. "Theo's a good mate."

Theo grinned. "I do try my very best."

Everyone laughed at that, and Blaise offered to have them join their little gathering. Georgiana smiled at Draco and placed a hand on his arm. "Why don't you stay with your friends for a bit? I'll finish patrols and then I'm going to find Ginny and see how she's doing?"

Draco nodded and gave Georgiana a kiss on the cheek before he watched her leave the compartment with a small smile upon his face.

When she was gone, Blaise snickered in disbelief. "You look absolutely besotted, mate."

Draco's grey eyes met Blaise's dark ones and he smirked. "And?"

"Just stating facts Drake."

"You seem really happy Draco." Pansy stated quietly, and Draco went over to sit next to his oldest friend and former girlfriend.

"I am Pansy."

"I'm happy for you."

Draco reached for her hand and she took it and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Pansy, I do appreciate your support."

Pansy shrugged. "I think we both know we weren't a good fit Draco. I know there was a time our parents were pushing us towards that...but you have to know that it wasn't something I ever truly wanted. You're one of my closest friends but we both know we would've ended up killing each other if we'd been forced to marry."

Draco chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I know Pansy. I just want you to find someone who makes you happy and accepts you for you."

"Well, I'm not too worried about it," Pansy admitted, "I don't see myself getting married for some years yet."

"Probably smart," Theo stated with conviction, "you've always wanted to travel anyway...see a bit of the world. Maybe after school you should explore that option."

Pansy nodded. "Daphne and I were discussing that very thing over break actually. We are going to spend some time in Paris and then head to Italy for a bit."

"They've invited themselves to my family estate on the Amalfi Coast." Blaise quipped, earning a glare from Daphne and an eye roll from Pansy.

"Such a hardship for you, isn't it mate...having two beautiful witches to entertain?" Draco snarked and Blaise just grinned.

"Just doing my part as a good friend and host." Blaise winked and everyone laughed at the joke.

"You know, you should invite Georgiana to come visit after school for the summer." Blaise offered. "She'd probably enjoy seeing some of Magical Italy as well, as I'd doubt she's has much opportunity to explore the Magical World."

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "That might not be a bad idea. I'll discuss it with her."

"You seem to be a surprisingly okay with all this Drake," Theo stated quietly, "the press was out in full force today."

Draco gave his friend a measured looked before responding. "I talked with Georgiana a bit before we started our rounds. Did you know that the Royal Family is extremely famous worldwide. Our courtship has made the papers globally. It was the leading story on nearly every Muggle publication worldwide this morning."

Theo paled as the rest of his friend's just stared at him in shock. "Seriously?" Theo's voice shook slightly, as if that thought hadn't occurred to him at all and Draco smirked inwardly at his friend's expression, which was simply hilarious.

"Yes. Quite serious mate. I suppose I'd thought that once we were married, Georgiana's life would revolve more evenly around both worlds...even if she decided not to take up the mantle as the direct heir to the throne after her Father. But I'd imagine we will be spending at least equal time in both worlds. There's no way around it, as her duty would never allow for it. She's too well known in her sphere and the expectations are tremendous. She warned me that speculation on our relationship with be non-stop."

The compartment was quiet for a while before Theo spoke up. "So there's no way she'd be able to leave the Muggle World even if she wanted to?"

Draco shook his head in faux sadness. "Nope. Not possible under any circumstances, not that it matters because I'll support whatever she needs to do."

"That's really quite magnanimous of you mate," Blaise said solemnly, "I can't imagine that would've been an easy decision to come to."

"I haven't had much time to process it all, actually. But I do know that when Hogwarts is done we will have some time to figure how this all is going to look. I'd imagine once we're married, things might settle down a bit."

"Still," Theo said with a small smile upon his face, "it's not like you have to spend all your time in the Muggle World."

"What do you mean Theo?" Blaise inquired while Draco just watched his friend with a curious expression upon his face.

"Well, if Georgiana decides to not be Queen I'd imagine things will be a lot easier for you mate...maybe you should encourage that."

Draco stared at his friend as he considered Theo's suggestion and he had to admit...it made logical sense and if he didn't understand exactly what Theo's motivation was in offering the suggestion, he might've fell for it...perhaps that might not be a bad idea...

"You really think I should do that mate?" Draco questioned with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know Drake...but you can't honestly tell all of us that you're thrilled with the idea of spending the majority of your time in the Muggle World? Not being able to do magic when you'd want to? Trusting in others to keep you and Georgiana safe because you couldn't use your magic to do so?" Theo shook his head. "You're a better man than I am mate."

Draco sat back and pondered Theo's words and had to admit he was impressed with his friend's subterfuge. Placing doubts in his mind was a very Slytherin thing to do.

"I've never really thought about it like that, to be honest." Draco lied easily. "But you do make a good point Theo."

Theo smirked and nodded before speaking again. "Just think about it. I'm sure if you discuss it with Georgiana she'd understand your reluctance to spend so much time in the Muggle World. At least initially."

Draco nodded. "I'll think about it. I have been invited to attend another soirée later this month with my Mother."

"Oh?" Theo inquired.

"Yes, Georgiana's Godmother Lady Clarendon is giving a gala benefit for some environmental cause that the Prince thought might be a good idea for me to attend. I'm seriously considering it."

"Sounds absolutely boring mate." Blaise snickered, and everyone laughed.

"Couldn't be any worse than some of those parties Mother used to hostess." Draco smirked as he tilted his head back.

"True enough." Theo agreed. "Is Georgiana going to attend with you?"

Draco shrugged, his eyes still fixated on the ceiling. "Probably not."

"Well, then I'll wish you the best of luck now." Theo grinned and Draco tilted his head down and gave his friend a scathing look.

"Piss off Theodore."

"You too Drake."

Both boys grinned at each other, each thinking the exact same thing...but only one had the advantage and that was everything.


	68. Chapter 68

The ensuing weeks did little to assuage Georgiana's concern over the situation with Theo. Draco had written to his mother several times and all he would tell her was that 'he'd take care of it' and to 'trust him' which was proving to be easier said than done. Her Gryffindor nature was rearing it's head in that she wanted to figure out a way to deal with it now, whilst her Slytherin side was encouraging caution and patience. Subterfuge may not be her strong suit, but that didn't stop the steady stream of Slytherin manipulating that was occurring between Draco and Theo.

It was interesting now that she had proper context, to actually see Draco in action and how good he was at obfuscation. Every word had a double meaning and watching Theo parry their banter back and forth, was giving Georgiana a proper headache most days. The pretending to be oblivious wasn't helping at all either.

In Defense they were working on their Occlumency and Legilimency, which was becoming a necessary distraction. Tomorrow would be the first day of Queenie Goldstein's guest appearance in their defense class, and Georgiana was both excited and concerned by what might happen. Draco, being a talented Occlumens...felt more confident that she did. But still, it was hard to know just how extensive Ms. Goldstein's natural abilities were.

Later that evening in their common room, she was snuggled up against Draco per usual while he silently read from his book. Their friends were scattered around the common room doing homework, playing wizard's chess and exploding snap. Georgiana just sighed and stared into the fire, feeling Draco's lips on her temple as his arm curled a but more firmly around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Draco whispered lowly so only she could hear him.

"I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow," she admitted, "you don't think Ms. Goldstein is going to just blurt out what we're thinking, do you?"

"You don't need to worry about that Princess, it's been taken care of."

Sapphire blue eyes lifted up and stared into grey eyes that were warm and filled with affection. "What did you do?"

Draco's smirk was sinful as he set down his book and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you, it's taken care of."

Georgiana sighed and then nodded and she leant up and kissed Draco, his immediate response had her moaning softly causing her intended to pull back with an unhappy sigh.

"We can't...not in here."

Georgiana settled her head back onto his shoulder and nodded as she said petulantly, "I know."

Draco chuckled lowly, but picked back up his book and continued on with his reading for a few moments until they were interrupted.

"My don't you both look cozy."

Draco's gaze shot up to see Theo and Blaise standing there, both of them smirking at him and Georgiana.

"Can we help you?" Draco sneered and Theo chuckled at his friend's put out look.

"We are going to head down to the pitch for a bit of flying before curfew and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Draco sighed and looked down at his witch who was grinning up at him.

"Don't let me stop you." Georgiana sat up, pulling away from Draco who was pouting at her. "Go with your friends, you know you want to."

"Tired of my company already?" Draco quipped and Georgiana giggled, shaking her head playfully.

"Not yet, buts it's touch and go."

Everyone chuckled except Draco, who reached over and planted a kiss on his witch before standing up and straightening out his robes. Looking over at his friends, he nodded and said, "Give me five minutes to change and I'll meet you back out here."

"Sounds good mate." Blaise replied before he left to go get his broom from his dorm room. Theo not wanting to wast an opportunity, sat down across from Georgiana with a small smile upon his face.

"You and Drake look settled."

"It's a work in progress but yes, we are doing well."

Theo nodded before he bit his lips, his eyes a bit guarded as he considered his next move. "I think it's commendable how you've forgiven Drake. I know it couldn't have been easy with your history."

Georgiana bristled inwardly, but her expression was calm and open as she replied, "Forgiveness is never an easy thing Theo. But life is too short to hold onto that kind of negativity. If I hadn't given Draco a chance to show me whom he truly is underneath all that Slytherin bravado, I would've never gotten the chance to see how amazing he is."

Theo nodded again. "I know he's trying to adapt to the Muggle World. But it can't be an easy thing to do and I'm speaking from experience. It's not exactly fair to expect him to capitulate to all the change? I mean, I know you have these responsibilities in your duty to your family, but Draco has his traditions steeped in the Magical World. Your children are going to be magical...don't you ever wonder about how challenging that might be if you don't spend at least equal time in both worlds."

Georgiana sat back and considered Theo's words. Draco had mentioned his conversation with Theo on the train and she had to give the Slytherin credit...he seemed genuinely concerned and did raise several valid points. Would Draco be able to really adjust to her world more full time? Was it fair to expect him to when their children would be magical?

"Why are you telling me this Theo? Did Draco say something to you?"

Theo shook his head. "Not exactly, but I know him rather well and I think it's something he'd never bring up to you because of everything that's happened."

"I see," Georgiana nodded slowly before she spoke up again, "I thank you for being such a good friend Theo and I will give what you said some serious thought."

"Good."

Draco walked back into the common room with his broom dressed in his flying gear which makes him look absolutely edible. Georgiana stood up and went over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Have fun."

"I'll be back soon, Princess."

Leaning up, Georgiana whispered something into Draco's ear which had him grinning like a loon, before he winked and walked out of the common room with Theo and Blaise close behind. Sighing as she watched him leave, Georgiana couldn't help but wonder just what kind of game Theo was playing at. He genuinely seemed to care for Draco and it was hard for her to reconcile that he was Colleen's brother and wanted to hurt his best friend. Shaking her head clear, Georgiana walked back into her dorm room, deciding to finally have a frank conversation with her mother. She needed the wisdom only her mum could provide. If anyone could see through this mess, it would be her mum.

When Georgiana got to her room, she took out her two way mirror and called for her mum...who's face materialized after a few moments.

"Hello little dove, how are you feeling today?"

"I wish I could say I'm fine, Mum. But that would be a lie."

Eloise's expression darkened as she considered the sad look on her daughter's face.

"Is this about Draco?"

Georgiana shook her head. "Not exactly. Did you speak with Sophia?"

Eloise made an 'ah' sound as Georgiana watched understanding meld over her mother's face.

"Yes, I did speak with Sophia and Narcissa as well. I'm sorry little dove about Draco friend. I do wish I could've been more forthcoming about Colleen as well, but I'm afraid I wanted to protect you. I can see that perhaps I should have shared everything from the beginning. But no matter. What's done is done, I suppose."

"I do understand mum. But I'm trying to figure out what to do about Theo?"

Eloise pursed her lips together in displeasure. "Little dove, there is nothing you can do at the moment. Your intended is well aware how to handle his friend and I have been conferring with Sophia closely in regards to Colleen. This entire situation has the potential to become a scandal if not handled properly. Whilst I can only surmise Colleen's motives, her brother's are another issue altogether. Narcissa feels that this is some kind of retaliation on young Mr. Nott's part against Draco. Whilst I can understand that to an extent, I'm not sure it makes a difference what his motives are."

"Theo approached me this evening. Trying to place doubt in my mind about Draco's willingness to acclimate to my Royal life and role within the Muggle World. For a moment, I almost allowed my own inherent doubts to sway my emotions, but I know that Draco loves me and is willing to do whatever it is I need him to do."

"Sweetheart, don't doubt in Draco's commitment. That young man loves you and desires nothing more than to protect you and make you happy. Even your Father sees it, and that is saying something."

Both women laughed at that, before Georgiana sighed. "Mum, do you think it would be easier for me to allow James to remain the Heir apparent?"

"Little dove, you did read Elizabeth's journals, yes?"

"I did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Eloise smiled indulgently at her daughter. "Elizabeth understood well the role she was destined to play. She sacrificed her own chance at a family, a future because she could see the larger picture of what was to come. I only know bits from what your Grandmother has shared, but perhaps you need to take a closer look at those journals when you come home for Easter. I do think you might find the answers you're looking for, at least in this instance."

"I'll keep that in mind Mum. Maybe I'll admit, I wasn't really absorbing everything back over the summer."

"That's understandable little dove. You were traumatized when you came home after your ordeal. It's a wonder you could process much of anything. You've always been strong sweetheart, but even the strongest of us need support from time to time. Let Draco be that for you and trust in him. Don't allow the machinations of jealous and petty people to encroach on what you have found with your intended. There will always be those who subscribe to undermine you, little dove. It is the life that has been chosen for us and it won't change whether you are in the Magical or Muggle World. Your heritage will always proceed you and it will be up to you and Draco to decided how much you both allow the histrionics of others to sway your foundation. If I know that young man, and I think I do...he will be a reckoning tour de force in the years to come as he stands by your side as an equal."

"Thanks for talking to me mum. You've always known just the right thing to say."

Eloise smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Well, we both know that's not necessarily true but I just want you to trust in your instincts which have always been right and true. Your Father and I love you and want you to be happy with whatever choices you make for your life. We are always going to support you."

"I know mum. You always have...both of you. Give me love to Dad, Grandmum and Grandpa. I miss all of you terribly."

"I will. Get some rest and don't worry so much. Everything is well in hand."

"Okay. Love you mom. Have a good night."

"You too sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

The mirror went blank and Georgiana sat back on her bed and sighed a bit in relief. Her mum would fix this...between Draco, Narcissa, Sophia and her mum...Colleen and Theo didn't stand a chance.


	69. Chapter 69

The next day in Defense had many of the students feeling a bit apprehensive as to what they might expect from Ms. Goldstein. Not much was known about the witch, just that she was from New York and her sister was the wife of famed Magizoologist, Newt Scamander. Newt was visiting from America, where he had made his permanent residence after the fall of Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 and his brother's Theseus' death. His wife Tina, had been a famed Auror in her time but had sadly passed away several years ago due to ill health.

Newt's grandson, Rolf Scamander was following closely in his Grandfather's footsteps and as such, was traveling with him for the conference. He was also dating Luna Lovegood. Georgiana had no idea how that had happened, but seemed to think they were probably well suited for each other with their love of Magical Creatures.

When she walked into Bill's classroom with Draco, everyone was already seated and Bill was at the front of the classroom talking with a much older witch who was still quite lovely. Her features were smooth, barely any wrinkles could be seen and her hair was white and fell around her face in a soft bob of curls. She had glasses perched onto her petite nose and her green eyes were roving around the classroom, but her face was an expression of calm politeness as she surveyed the students. When Georgiana and Draco sat down, Bill clapped his hands and welcomed everyone to the class.

"I would like to introduce you all to our esteemed guest today. Ms. Queenie Goldstein, sister of Tina Scamander. As we previously discussed, we will be working on our Occlumency and Legilimency whilst Ms. Goldstein quietly observes. The purpose of the is to hone your Occlumency and hopefully give you some insight into how Legilimency works. Some of you may already have experience with these branches of magic and that will be helpful during this exercise. I know some of you have expressed some concerns over this exercise...this isn't designed to embarrass or make anyone feel uncomfortable...rather it is to help train your minds from being susceptible to certain curses, which we will get more into as the term progresses. Now, do I have any volunteers to begin?"

Draco raised his hand and Georgiana gave him a look, but wisely chose to keep quiet, knowing her intended had something planned.

"Ah Draco and Georgiana, please step forward and take a seat in the chairs provided sitting across from each other."

Draco nodded and escorted Georgiana to her seat and then took his own. When his gaze lifted, intense green eyes surveyed him with a placid expression.

"Now, Draco based on previous class work, you are a fairly decent Occlumens?"

Draco nodded. "Good." Bill said kindly and he smiled at Georgiana. "Georgie, I want you to practice casting a Legilimens and Draco, I want you to pick a memory...bring it forward and see if Georgiana can access it. Bring forward only that memory and keep your other thoughts occluded...if you can."

Draco smirked and nodded again whilst Georgiana just rolled her eyes at him, causing everyone to chuckle...even Ms. Goldstein who seemed amused.

Draco took a second to center his thoughts, place his shields and then brought forth the memory he wanted to show Georgiana...the night of the ball and the giving of her betrothal gift which sat proudly on her right wrist.

When he nodded, Georgiana brought her wand up and whispered...legilimens...it took a few seconds, but she was pulled into the memory that Draco had allowed her to see of the night of their betrothal and his gift. She gently nudged at his walls, but his shields were firmly in place. Nudging further, Georgiana couldn't find a way in and broke the spell after a few moments.

When the spell was lifted, Draco smirked and winked while Georgiana huffed.

"Okay...Georgiana...can you tell the class what memory Draco shared?"

"It was of the night of our betrothal and the gift he gave me."

Bill looked at Queenie and she nodded once. "Alright, were you able to get through his defenses?"

Georgiana huffed again, but shook her head and everyone in the class chuckled at her petulant expression.

"Excellent!" Bill said enthusiastically. "For a skilled Occlumens it takes an equally skilled Legilimens to be able to work around shields and barriers that protect the mind. Georgiana, could you tell me what kind of barrier you encountered in Draco's mind?"

Thinking about the question for a moment, she answered as best as she could. "It was like a dense fog...weightless and fluid...endless."

Bill looked at Draco and he nodded once. "Alright, do we have another volunteer?"

Each group took turns going up to the front with Blaise and Theo being the last to go. Blaise looked amused, but Theo definitely appeared tense.

"Alright, which one of you is the better Occlumens?"

"I am." Theo said without preamble and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Good, go ahead Blaise and Theo, nod when you have the memory sorted and your shields ready."

After a minute Theo sighed and then nodded and Blaise cast the spell. It was several minutes and Draco could see Blaise working the spell but Theo seemed completely relaxed...he even had a small smirk on his face before Blaise broke the spell with a growl of irritation causing everyone to laugh.

"What image did Theo give you?"

"Quidditch, sixth year when I got knocked off my broom and broke my arm." Blaise pouted and everyone laughed a bit louder while Theo's smirk widened and Draco snarked out, 'prat' which got an ever bigger grin from Theo.

Bill looked to Ms. Goldstein, and she smiled and nodded. "Blaise, what were Theo's shields like?"

Blaise was quick to answer. "Quicksand. Every time I pushed at one part of the sand it would dissolve in and then I'd freefall right back to where I was before."

Queenie chuckled and nodded. "Very clever Mr. Nott." She said kindly. "I don't think I've ever encountered something like that before. Very effective."

Theo smiled, but Draco could see the relief in his eyes as he and Blaise went and sat back down.

"Most of your shields need work. So for those who weren't able to hold them for this demonstration, you will each have the opportunity to work with Ms. Goldstein over the next week. You will set up a time outside of your class hours to do so. For those who's shields held, your task over the next week will be a bit more complex. You will be required to hone your shields and be able change them at will...this will strengthen your Occlumency and eventually you will be able to project the thoughts you want more effortlessly. This can be a useful tool. At the end of the term we have been given special permission by the Ministry to administer Veritaserum. If your Occlumency is sufficient, you shouldn't be susceptible to the serum. Any questions?"

Theo raised his hand. "Theo?"

"Yes, I'm just curious as to why we are doing this? It does seem rather invasive."

"It does and I'm not unaware of that. This was actually the idea of Professor Snape, as he had wanted to see it implemented when he'd taught Defense back during your sixth year. I believe his rationale was to protect his students minds from those who would seek them harm. After deliberating with the Ministry, and noting that Aurors are now required to go through this training as a direct result of the war...the Minister felt it might be prudent for those whom had suffered directly from the war to have this opportunity. Occlumency as a discipline can help deal effectively with Post Traumatic Stress and nightmares that have plagued many of you since the war ended. We don't have mental health services as such in the Wizarding World, so the Minister felt this was the next best thing. By girding up your minds and protecting them, it will make it far less likely that someone like Voldemort from taking advantage again."

Theo looked down and then nodded slowly, as he pondered their Professor's words.

"You've all been good sports with this. Keep working hard and we will be back here next week to continue on, with roles reversed for next time so be prepared."

Everyone nodded and then the bell rang signaling the class was at an end. Draco grabbed his and Georgiana's book bags and left the room with Blaise and Theo following closely behind. Once the door was shut and everyone gone, Bill turned to Queenie and said, "Well?"

"He's definitely angry. His thoughts were very well concealed but his emotions are another issue, and when Mr. Malfoy and Miss Kensington were up front, his shields dropped. It was only for a moment but it was enough."

Bill nodded and thanked Queenie for her help. "It's not a problem sugar. After everything, I'm more than happy to help. Just so you know, young Mr. Nott trusts no one. None of his friends have any idea how deep his rage goes or why."

"I'll keep that in mind. Is Georgiana in danger?"

Queenie tilted her head and said softly, "Not yet," Bill heaved a sigh of relief but then Ms. Goldstein continued, "Mr. Malfoy on the other hand, is not safe from his friend. Not at all."

Bill swallowed uncomfortably as he took in that piece of information before escorting Ms. Goldstein to her part time living quarters within the castle.

Elsewhere Draco, Georgiana, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy made their way to their next class...Charms.

"That wasn't so bad." Theo quipped and Draco smirked at his friend.

"Quicksand?"

Theo shrugged but his expression was smug as he stared back at his friend. "Fog?"

"Whatever get the job done mate."

Theo chuckled and nodded. "Guess we have nothing to worry about then."

Draco grinned and said with just the right amount of humor, "I'd guess not."

The double meaning was lost on everyone except Georgiana who gave her intended a knowing look. It was too soon to know what Draco had planned, but it was clear he had something cooking. His grey eyes caught and held hers for a moment and then he grabbed her and wrapped his free arm around her waist, placing a fond kiss on her temple. The groans from his friend's had him glaring but inwardly Draco couldn't have cared less. He was actually enjoying himself for once and by the look on his witch's face, she was well aware of his thoughts. His self-satisfied grin had her shaking her head in exasperation...almost as if she was chastising his Slytherin nature.

Leaning over, Draco whispered into his witch's ear so only she could hear him before they moved into their next class, "Don't pretend that my Slytherin side doesn't turn you on."

Georgiana's answering blush had Draco chuckling deeply as he maneuvered her into class. His good mood didn't abate for the rest of the day and evening as the two of them enjoyed some quality alone time snogging after dinner. The chess pieces were starting to line up just the way Draco wanted them to. It wouldn't be too long before it was check and mate.


	70. Chapter 70

Over the next month every DADA class had Queenie Goldstein quietly observing the class. What no one knew was that she was a far more gifted legilimens than even their Voldemort had been. She had spent some time with Gellert Grindelwald before his fall, and whilst the wizard was a Master Occlumens, probably the best who ever lived...she could still pick up bits and pieces of his emotions from time to time. It hadn't been until her sister had nearly been killed and she had lost the love of her life that Queenie had realized her mistake in trusting Gellert Grindelwald. She had gone to Albus Dumbledore and shared everything she had gleaned from the years she'd spent with the former Dark Lord. It was due to this knowledge, that Albus had been able to defeat Grindelwald once and for all in 1945.

So Theodore Nott, as accomplished as he was in Occlumency...was no match for her skills. The poor boy had watched his own Father murder his Mother at the age of five. Had watched as his friends, who were all Pureblood too, were doted upon by their respective parents...but none more so than Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott was abused by his own Father repeatedly over the years...curses, hexes...and there was simply no one to protect the boy or show him any love.

The resentment and jealousy he'd felt towards the Malfoy Heir had only grown over the years and festered like a virus.

The anger he'd held against his Father has morphed into anger against the world. He had thought he'd found a kindred spirit in Hermione Granger, now Georgiana Kensington...a Muggle-born witch who had been relentlessly taunted and hated for her Muggle upbringing...but was still unfailingly kind, loving and loyal. Theodore saw her as some kind of salvation...he'd admired her intellect, her beauty and her bravery. The outing of her true identity wasn't as much of a surprise as it had been to everyone else. He saw her Muggle heritage as an obstacle, but not an insurmountable one.

The fact that his friend Draco Malfoy, had come along and once again usurped what Theo viewed as his; made the jealousy, rage and anger that has festered for years rear its ugly head. The Nott Heir had felt vindicated when he'd thought Draco would be going to Azkaban indefinitely and when that didn't happen, Theo had been what he'd felt was understandably livid about the circumstances in which Draco had gained his freedom.

It would seem that Theodore Nott didn't exactly care for any of his so-called friend's but he was very, very good at obfuscation and deception. The icing on the cake had been finding out he had a squib half-sister...and he'd loathed her nearly as much as he loathed Draco. If Queenie had been surprised by by anything, it had been that the young man could project such an innocent facade whilst hiding his true emotions.

In each subsequent class, Theodore's Occlumency shields seemed to be the most compromised when he watched Draco and Georgiana in front of the classroom...which hadn't been a surprise. One was often more compromised when they suspected they weren't the target...but Queenie had learned over the years to pick up on multiple thoughts simultaneously from more than one target. The last session just this past Thursday before Valentine's Day had been most illuminating and it seemed that the young Mr. Nott finally had a plan in place to try and break up his friend's betrothal.

The young Mr. Malfoy on the other hand...his Occlumency was nearly on par with Gellert Grindelwald himself...and Queenie realized this had more to do with the fact that the young wizard had lived in proximity to Voldemort for such an extended period of time. A true legilimens could slide into a person's thoughts undetected and in most cases, could pick up on random thoughts that people weren't actively occluding. Most witches and wizards didn't have the gift to occlude constantly...as Occlumency wasn't an instinctive trait, but one that had to be developed with care and patience over time...and it was even harder to occlude emotions. The young Malfoy was able to not only successfully occlude his thoughts, but his emotions as well. Somehow he had learnt to project false images successfully and had even gotten to the point where he could block her almost completely. Given time, it'd be probable that Draco Malfoy could exceed Grindelwald's talent in Occlumency...and it wouldn't be a surprise at all if the young wizard was currently able to successfully throw off an imperius curse at this point.

Queenie had shared her findings with Professor Weasley, who promised that he would see to the problem personally. The only thing Queenie had to do was sit back and wait to see if this plan of Draco Malfoy's would actually work, and if Theodore Nott would actually go through with his plan. As luck would have it, she didn't have long to wait for the inevitable to happen...


	71. Chapter 71

Theo was feeling pretty good. Easter break was coming up tomorrow and he finally had a plan in place to ruin Draco once and for all. He had enlisted the help of his worthless half-sister into doing a bit of research into Muggle drugs. He knew Draco was immune to love potions and Theo was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to use the imperius curse on his best mate. So it didn't leave him with much in the way of magical options. Muggle options however, were completely fair game. Colleen had surprisingly done her research as required and had sent him detailed information on a few different options which after studying the options extensively, Theo was fairly certain he'd figured out exactly what to use for his little Draco problem.

There was a Muggle patronage event tomorrow evening, and Colleen had promised that she would have the item in question for him at the party. Theo was confident that by administering the agent slowly over a period of time utilizing his house elf, by graduation...he could put his plan into action.

The drug he'd chosen Cycloset, affected the dopamine receptors in the brain and when administered in small dosages over a period of time, increased a person's libido but decreased a person's impulse control. The drug also had some potential amnesiac effects, which was just a lucky bonus. The good part of the drug was once Draco's impulse control was affected sufficiently, it would only be a matter of time before Theo could implement his final course of action and the perfect part was no one would ever suspect him of the deed. When St. Mungo's ran their testing and determined the drug was Muggle...all signs would point back to his sister who would ultimately take the fall...unknowingly of course. The curse he'd placed upon her would preclude her from implicating himself, but not her own duplicity in the deed. He'd essentially get rid of two annoying problems simultaneously and that thought made him smile.

Surprisingly, Theo felt no remorse for his duplicity in ruining his best friend. After seeing Draco being doted on for years by his parents, while His own had abused him repeatedly had left a bitter taste in Theo's mouth. Of all his Pureblood friends, Draco had been the most privileged of the lot. He'd been given everything he'd asked for and then some. While Lucius was an exacting bastard and a fastidious fucker in most aspects, he and Narcissa adored their son. It was unfortunate that Lucius had been sent to Azkaban the end of their fifth year and for a time, Theo had internally gloated over Draco's fall from grace. During the train ride to Hogwarts sixth year when neither he nor Draco got an invite to dine with Slughorn...Theo had felt almost vindicated. He had heard that Draco had been given a task by the Dark Lord, but not what that task was. Even after everything was said and done, Draco was still protected by Professor Snape from having to kill Dumbledore.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to another segue into the Muggle World, but if everything went according to plan this would be the last time he'd have to deal with that particular nuisance. At least for the foreseeable future as it would buy him some time to figure out how to manipulate Georgiana into leaving her Muggle heritage behind, at least to where it wasn't a hindrance to their future. The easiest thing would be to get her pregnant. Nott family magic could be invoked once his heir was born, and that alone would bind her to his side indefinitely. Of course he wouldn't need to tell her until afterwards...he could pin that one on his ancestors and she'd never be the wiser, nor hold it against him as Georgiana would be convinced her was an unwitting pawn in the grander scheme of his family's machinations. Yes, it wouldn't be too difficult to persuade her of his innocence.

As he packed his trunk for the morrow, Theo had to wonder if Draco would ever figure out who was the one who'd runnier his chances with Georgiana. Theo doubted it, as Draco trusted him implicitly. They were the best of mates after all. Theo chuckled deeply as he closed his trunk, warded it and laid down on his bed staring up at his ceiling with a evil grin upon his face. But this time next year Theo had no doubt that he would be the one standing by Georgiana's side. A supportive friend and confidant. A trusted companion and eventually when the timing was right, a lover and husband. Yes, Theo was feeling very good indeed.

Elsewhere however, Draco was sitting in Professor Weasley's office with the man in question and Queenie Goldstein, who was taking a small sip of her tea.

"Are you sure you want to play it this way Malfoy? Have you discussed this with Georgiana?" Bill asked, concern edging through his voice.

"I'm not sure there's another way. I'd rather not be drugged, but I'll have both you, Potter and Ms. Goldstein here to keep watch. Can you think of a better way to trap Theo than to let him believe his plan is actually working?"

"I just think you need to let your witch know what it going on. She's going to be livid when she realizes you didn't tell her."

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Georgiana, even with the additional Occlumency training still hasn't mastered the art of keeping her expressive face from giving away everything of what she's feeling. Whilst she's been relatively good with keeping herself under control when we're around Theo, it's getting increasingly difficult for her. I'm just worried that Theo might change his tactics to go after Georgiana directly if he suspects she may be onto him."

"Mr. Malfoy, while I commend you for wanting to protect Miss Kensington, I think she's far more capable than you give her credit for." Queenie stated firmly. "She loves you and I sense you feel very much the same sugar. You need to know that what you have is fragile still and if you don't share this with her, you may run the risk of losing her completely."

Draco's face fell and he noticed Professor Weasley nodding his head in silent agreement.

"I agree Malfoy. You need to let Georgiana know before you leave tomorrow. If Ms. Goldstein is correct, Theo's plan is going to go into effect fairly soon and you may not get another chance while you still have all your wits about you. Your playing a dangerous game and I just don't agree with it, but I concede you know your friend better than I do."

Draco grimaced at the word 'friend' and his heart hurt a bit at the thought that his best mate would want to ruin him so thoroughly. He had known Theo had never had an easy time of it growing up, but Draco hadn't know until Ms. Goldstein shared the particulars just how difficult things had been for his friend. He was not even sure it was possible to help Theo at this point, and he was fairly certain Theo wouldn't accept the help regardless which left him with very few options.

Reluctantly Draco nodded. "I'll speak with Georgiana tonight. She knows I've been plotting something just not what that something is. She may come and speak with you Professor Weasley."

Bill nodded. "I would be happy to talk to her. For what it's worth, I must say I'm impressed with your devotion to Georgiana Mr. Malfoy."

"Bet you'd never thought you'd be finding yourself saying those words, huh?"

Bill chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Not in this lifetime, no."

Draco stood up to leave, pressing down his hands over the material of his slacks as he adjusted himself back into pristine condition.

"Thank you both for your help."

Both Bill and Queenie nodded and watched silently as Draco walked out of the room. Once he was gone Bill turned to Queenie and spoke.

"Is Mr. Nott truly that unpredictable?"

"I would like to say no, but I can't. I wish I could tell you differently."

Bill sighed and nodded sadly, taking a sip of his own tea and hoping for Draco's sake that his decision to allow Theo to hang himself didn't come back to bite them all in the arse.

Elsewhere, Draco finally made his way into the eighth year common room and headed straight for Georgiana's room, knocking on her door softly.

"Come in!" He heard her voice from inside, so he opened the door and found his witch packing her school trunk.

"Hey Princess." Draco said softly as he came over and enveloped her into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Georgiana ran her had through Draco's platinum blonde locks, her expression one of concern.

"What's wrong, you seem pensive."

Leading her over to the bed, Draco sat down next to his witch and sighed.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset."

"Okay?" Her voice was steady, but Georgiana's sapphire eyes were clearly worried as she stared at him.

Draco didn't know how to start this conversation but deciding that he needed to get it over with before he lost his nerve, began to speak.

"As you know I've had a plan ever since we found out about Theo." Georgiana nodded and encouraged him to go on. "Queenie Goldstein is probably the most powerful natural legilimens in the Wizarding World today. She spent time with Gellert Grindewald before his fall and despite being widely regarded as the most powerful Occlumens of his day, Ms. Goldstein was still able to discern his thoughts enough to help Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald in 1945."

Georgiana's eyes widened as she whispered out 'Merlin' in shock.

"Her being here isn't a coincidence. Professor Weasley requested she come initially as a way to determine whether or not I could be trusted in courting you. Apparently he'd been tasked by your Father to look out for you this year. Your Father apparently is still unconvinced that I have your best interests at heart."

Georgiana's eyes narrowed at first before she sighed in resignation, realizing she couldn't exactly be upset with her Father's need to protect her after everything that had happened.

"You don't seem to be surprised." Draco stated and Georgiana just shrugged.

"I'm. Not. Am I happy with it, no...but I can't blame my Father's need to keep me safe."

Draco nodded. "As you know, after what happened over the holidays plans changed. Ms. Goldstein has been taking time during class to read Theo's thoughts when he isn't aware of it. He's usually most vulnerable during the times we've been in front of the classroom."

"So you know his plan, or the gist of it?"

Draco nodded reluctantly. "He's going to drug me using some kind of Muggle drug that will hopefully make me susceptible to suggestion or the imperius would be my best guess."

Georgiana's eyes flashed with anger as she bit out, "To what end?"

"To ruin me. Either by making me do something untoward either to you or another witch. I'd imagine getting me into some kind of compromising position would be easiest."

"Do you know what kind of medication he's planning on drugging you with?"

"No. Unfortunately Ms. Goldstein couldn't get that information, but he is getting it from his sister."

Georgiana stood up in anger as she folded her arms over her chest and paced around the room lost in thought. After a few moments she shook her head angrily.

"No Draco! I'm not going to allow Theo or Colleen to drug you. You've been enough of a pawn in your life, no more!"

Draco smiled softly at his beautiful witch, standing up and reaching for her...gathering back into his embrace. "Then what do you suggest we do love? If we confront Theo directly he will just deny it."

Georgiana glowered angrily before her expression cleared and she grinned. "Perhaps not."

Draco seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Is your Occlumency sufficient enough to withstand veritaserum?"

Draco shrugged. "Haven't tried it but it's possible, although unlikely."

"Would you say your a better Occlumens than Theo is?"

Draco thought about the question but nodded. "Probably."

"Colleen isn't though."

"No, but apparently Theo's made sure that Colleen can't implicate him in any wrongdoing. Old Nott family curse."

"Well that's unfortunate," Georgiana grumbled, "Draco, you don't know what this mediation is or how it might affect you or your magic. It's too big of a risk. Perhaps it might be enough to catch them in the act."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry has his Invisibility Cloak...if we were to catch Colleen giving Theo the medication he'd have a hard time explaining it. If anything it might force him to give up his plan."

"And what if it doesn't? What if he chooses to go after you directly? I can't allow that to happen love."

"Do you really think Theo would hurt me?"

"I don't know what Theo is capable of."

"I think it's worth the risk," Georgiana pleaded, "I don't want to take the chance of something happening to you Draco. Please don't ask me to sit by while Theo tries to hurt you."

Draco sighed in resignation and nodded. He knew this was going to happen. By confessing his plan, he knew that his witch would guilt him into modifying it. He was both exasperated

and touched deeply by her love and concern for him.

"Fine. I'll discuss it with Potter and we will try and catch Theo in the act. Hopefully we can figure out a contingency plan quickly if it all goes to pot."

"I'll send a Patronus and ask Harry to meet us at the train station tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, since we are alone I'd really prefer to table the Slytherin intrigue and spend some time snogging my witch."

Georgiana grinned and kissed Draco heatedly before pulling back softly and saying, "Always an excellent suggestion Your Grace."


	72. Chapter 72

The patronage event the next evening was to be held at the Duke of Schomberg's estate. Draco had contacted Potter, who had promised to be there covertly and Draco had even employed his house elf Tinny to follow Theo at the party...disillusioned of course. Tinny would let him know when Theo was alone with his sister by discreetly pulling on his left pant leg to get his attention. Potter would be watching Theo under his Invisibility Cloak the entire evening. Hopefully this wouldn't come back and bite him in the arse.

Last night he and Georgiana had spent the better part of the evening just enjoying each other and it was getting increasingly difficult for Draco to keep their interactions chaste. School would be ending in a few months, and as much as he knew Georgiana wanted to wait until they were a bit older and done with University and his Mastery, Draco wasn't sure he wanted to wait that long to marry. He knew there was still much he'd need to learn about the Muggle Aristocracy, but as long as he had Georgiana to guide him, it was a win win as far as he was concerned.

His mother had been enjoying her new found friendships within Eloise's social circles. She had even made overtures to her sister Andromeda to try and mend fences, and although it was slow going, Draco felt cautiously optimistic that the two remaining Black sister's would eventually find their way back to being a proper family again.

Then there was the issue with his Father. Draco had received some startling correspondence from Azkaban this past week that his father had taken ill, and wasn't doing well. Draco had discussed visitation with his mother, and she had reassured him that whatever he wished to do in regards to seeing Lucius she would be supportive of. As much as Draco loved his father, he wasn't sure he was ready to face him just yet, but knew that he couldn't put it off forever.

As he finished getting ready in his black tie Muggle tuxedo, Draco gave himself a critical once over in the mirror. He was definitely getting used to wearing Muggle dress robes and he had to admit, he did look damn good wearing them.

He met his mother downstairs, and she looked lovely as always dressed in an elegant dress of emerald silk chiffon that was fitted on the top and draped down her frame in a swirl of shimmering fabric. The matching emerald earrings and bracelet were a nice touch, and Draco was once again amazed at how well his mother was adjusting to everything.

"You look beautiful, mum."

"Thank you my dragon, you look very handsome as well. I am to assume that everything is in place for the evening?"

Draco nodded as he took his mother's arm and disapparated them both to the smaller dower house where the car service would be picking them up.

Once they were settled in, the driver took off for Michel's estate and Draco decided to broach the subject about Lucius.

"Do you think we should go visit Father in Azkaban, Mum?"

Narcissa sighed softly before she nodded. "It might be the last time we see him, son. As much as I know the anger you hold for your Father, he does love you in his own way."

"Do you miss him, Mum?"

"I miss the man I married all those years ago, not the man he became in the service of the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Mum."

Narcissa reached for Draco's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Don't be, my Dragon. Your Father made his choices as did I. In the end, I'm not sure he would've done anything differently."

"I sincerely doubt it as well." Draco mused sadly, knowing it was true. If Lucius were here, with them there would be no doubt in his mind that his Father would have disowned him for daring to fall in love with a Muggle-born even if she was of Royal Blood.

The rest of the ride was met with silence until the reached Michel's estate which was massive. Even his mother's breath hitched at the sheer size of the grounds and the main house that looked even larger than the pictures he'd seen of Buckingham Palace. The palatial home looked to have well over 300 rooms, and the large six Corinthian columns that were part of the ornate facing of the building had to be at least 50 feet or better. The dual staircase that went up to the second level of the main house and the entry door were currently beset with dozens of guest as the warm lights of the oil lamps that lined the main driveway gave the stately home an ethereal glow.

"My word," Narcissa breathed out in awe, her eyes alight with wonder, "what a lovely home."

Draco just nodded as he stared out the window of their Muggle Bentley. When the driver finally stopped and the footman opened the door for them, Draco stepped out and offered his hand to his Mother. Once clear, he nodded his thanks to the driver and escorted his Mother up the staircase to the left. When they'd reached the main double doors, that were carved of the finest English Oak, Draco stepped into the main foyer and he couldn't help the intake of breath as he stared around the main area with appreciation.

The furnishings were simply exquisite. The baroque style had a distinctive flair that certainly hailed from the older Prussian period. The paintings on the walls were all originals, the largest of them depicting a young woman adorned in traditional Prussian garb, being attended to by the female members of her family as her intended waits patiently at the door for his bride. Draco's breath hitched as he stared at the young girl in the painting and could almost see a faint likeness to Georgiana staring back at him. Her face tilted downwards, her eyes shadowed as if she's resigned to her fate...knowing she is to be sold off to the highest bidder. Draco's shoulders tensed minutely as he continued to stare at the painting, instinctively knowing had it been even 50 years ago, this would have likely been his witch's fate. He couldn't help but shudder at the unwelcome thought.

His mother's gaze locked onto the regal man standing at the end of the receiving line and when Michel's gaze landed on them, Draco could see how the man's eyes immediately locked onto his mother's and a small smile curved upwards for a spilt second. As he looked down upon his mother's face, a small delicate blushed brimmed on her cheeks and Draco couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the clear signs that his mother had found an admirer, not that he was surprised in the least. In fact, Draco would bet his substantial wealth that Eloise Kensington had something to do with this unexpected turn of events.

Once they reached the head of the line, Draco smiled and bowed to the older gentleman, who returned his greeting warmly.

"Ah, Draco and Narcissa...welcome to my home. You both look smashing this evening."

"Thank you Michel. I must say your home is simply exquisite." Narcissa replied demurely as the man reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of her knuckles.

"You are most welcome and thank you for the lovely compliment although I do believe that nothing outshines your beauty this evening. I do believe you will find your intended already inside with her parents Draco. Perhaps if you both have a spare moment later this evening, you might allow me to show you a bit of my home?"

"That would be wonderful Michel." Narcissa offered with a small smile and the older man nodded as he thanked them again for attending and watched as both Malfoy's moved into the main hallway together, following the attendants into the large ballroom.

Once inside, Narcissa's breath hitched at the massive stately room. Their were six Chandeliers that lined the length of the ballroom and all were in the original Louis XVI style and looked to be authentic. The chandeliers alone were probably worth twenty thousand galleons a piece. The artwork adorning the walls appeared to be family portraits of former Dukes going as far back as the sixteenth century at least. Large candelabras were strategically placed throughout the room, allowing for minimal artifice in the way of Muggle lighting. It was reminiscent of something from an eighteenth century ball and Draco was suitably impressed as was his mother if her open expression was any indication.

When they'd moved a bit further into the room, Draco was quick to spot his witch with her entire family as well as Queen Sophia and Prince Laurent. Feeling a tiny tug on his trouser leg, Draco smirked and whispered to Tinny to find Theo and come back and let him know when she'd located him. Draco knew Potter was here somewhere, but for now his sole focus was on the vision in ice blue staring back at him with a worried gleam in her gaze. His smile was reassuring as he noticed her shoulders visibly relax before the reached them in earnest.

Draco bowed formally and Narcissa curtsied as they greeted the Royal Family.

"Your Majesty."

"Ah, Your Grace and Lady Malfoy...it is good to see you both looking so well this evening."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Draco replied as he bowed to the Crown Prince and Princess and offered his sincere greetings before engaging the other members of their entourage.

"You look lovely Narcissa." Eloise smiled warmly and came over to kiss the other woman on the cheeks in greeting.

"As do you Eloise. I must say, I was unprepared for how truly resplendent Michel's ancestral home is."

"He is very proud of his family history and has taken great pains over the years to keep the home and grounds in pristine condition."

"Well, it certainly is impressive." Draco offered magnanimously. "I would imagine it takes quite a bit of his time to run an estate this large. I may have to ask him for some pointers."

Everyone chuckled and Georgiana smiled widely at her intended before moving over and allowing Draco to take her arm within his.

"Perhaps we might make the rounds Your Grace?"

"I believe I can accommodate that request, Your Highness."

Georgiana looked over to her Grandmother who nodded permission and watched as the two young adults moved away from their group to socialize with the other guests.

"Draco seems to be handling these changes with aplomb Narcissa." Eloise was quick to point out after Draco and Georgiana were out of earshot. "Has he decided on what patronage's he will be supporting once his education is completed in June?"

Narcissa nodded. "He was most interested in Forest Conservation as well as the Environmental Initiatives that Phillip sponsors. He starts his Mastery in September and he's hoping to make some inroads with improving certain medications for disadvantaged members of society that have suffered recent hardships. His Godfather was a renowned Chemist and left Draco most of his scientific journals."

"That's impressive. Where will he be doing his Mastery work?"

"In Scotland, I believe it's near where Georgiana will be attending University."

"Convenient." Laurent smirked knowingly as he gave Phillip a wink.

"Don't antagonize Phillip, Laurent." Eloise admonished artfully, "you know how protective he is of his baby girl."

"Yet she's not a child any longer." Sophia sighed with a tinge of sadness. "She has grown into an amazing young woman full of promise. You've both done well in raising her."

"Such a high compliment coming from you Sophia." Phillip bit back as he eyed his friend with playful expression. "I'm not sure the last time you actually complimented me on anything."

"Years, I'm sure." Sophia deadpanned and everyone chuckled at the truth of those words.

Elsewhere in the room, Draco and Georgiana were making there way towards the balcony when a voice stopped them cold.

"There you two are."

Draco turned around and saw his best mate standing there looking relieved to see them.

"Theo, so glad you could make it tonight mate."

Both men shook hands and Theo smiled warmly at Georgiana in greeting, which she returned with equal affection.

"You look beautiful Georgiana."

"Thank you kind Sir. Did you bring anyone with you tonight?"

"No, just me."

"Well, perhaps we might introduce you to someone?"

Draco chuckled at Theo's horrified expression. "She's kidding mate."

Theo breathed out a sigh of relief. "Not funny."

Georgiana giggled before her eye caught someone behind Theo and she smirked wickedly.

"Oh, I don't know about that love, I think I just spotted the perfect match for dear Theodore."

Draco caught her mischievous look and followed her gaze when he noticed just whom his witch was referring to and he couldn't help but grin.

Theo, who wasn't quite sure what they were getting on about, turned around to see his sister walking towards them and he groaned inwardly at how awkward this was.

"Colleen dear, we were just talking about you."

Theo's face glanced while Colleen just looked perplexed for a second before she sneered in greeting.

"Really, and just what did I do to become the topic of conversation in your exclusive little group?"

"Well, we were just suggesting to dear Theodore that he might consider some female companionship for the evening."

Colleen's sneer deepened as she scoffed at the insinuation. "Dear Georgiana, I'm unsure what I've done to engender such consideration from you in regards to my love life."

"Nonsense Colleen, Theodore is a dear and trusted friend and I'm sure someone was well connected as yourself would be more than willing to make the proper introductions. I would consider it a huge personal favor."

Colleen's gaze narrowed as she stared down her rival, trying to figure out what game Georgiana was playing but her smile appeared to be genuine and even His Grace was grinning playfully at his friend. If they only knew.

"Well, far be it for me to turn away such an offer. I would be delighted to play hostess to Lord Nott this evening if he is agreeable?"

Theo swallowed but nodded, seeing how this could only help his cause. He now had a reason to spend time with his sister without anyone the wiser.

"Of course Lady Marchand, I would be honored to escort you this evening."

Theo offered Colleen his arm and the two made their way across the ballroom, completely unaware that their every move was being watched.

When they were gone, Draco turned his intended into his embrace and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"How very Slytherin if you my love. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you planned that."

"What makes you think I didn't, my Dragon?"

Draco growled at the endearment, his eyes flashing heatedly as he openly leered at his witch. "Then it's just a matter of waiting for the right time to strike."

Georgiana winked and together they continued to make their introductions throughout the room until about an hour later when Draco felt a tug on his left trouser. He moved stealthily to a sitting chair and heard Tinny whisper into his ear, 'the back balcony'...which he reiterated to his witch and she nodded knowing exactly where to go. It wasn't a few minutes later that they came to the French doors that led out to the balcony when they heard muffled voices. Hermione silently cancelled the privacy charms and with that, they could hear everything.

"So this is the medication?" Theo's voice spoke with disdain. "Are you sure this is what I asked for Colleen?"

"Yes Theodore, it's exactly what you wanted. Are you sure this little plan to gaslight your best friend is going to work? Because if this blows back on me I'm going to make sure you go down with me."

Theo sniggered at his squib sister. "Actually, I hate to inform you you'll be doing no such thing sister dear. You see, I have insured that you keep that trap of your's shut. You try to breath one word about how we are related, or my involvement when poor Draco goes down, you'll find yourself in quite the pickle."

Georgiana heard Colleen's breath hitch in anger. "What did you do?"

"Just a Nott family curse. Quite ingenious too. I'm afraid you'll find your life span shortened considerably should you choose to out our little collaboration to anyone."

"You utter prick!" Colleen was foaming in her anger at this point. "You'd kill me just to keep me quiet."

Theo chuckled deeply. "Why are you so surprised? I've been best mates with dear Draco for years...it hasn't stopped me from wanting to ruin the blighter."

"What do you have against the man? You've never said."

"And it's none of your concern. Just keep quiet and you'll get your revenge against dear Georgiana."

"Do you honestly think that Georgiana Kensington will ever choose you, because you're barking if you think she'd ever pick you over Draco Malfoy."

Theo moved over into his sister's personal space and glared at her menacingly, his voice dripping with hatred. "Don't you worry your not so pretty head about it. You're nothing but a squib, Colleen. Muggle **filth**..."

Draco's posture stiffened as he felt Georgiana's breath hitch at the hateful words. Having heard enough he pressed on the charmed galleon that Potter had given him and in a flash, Potter emerged from under the Invisibility Cloak and went to stun Theo, but the slimy git pushed his sister in front of the spell, knocking her unconscious. Fortunately Potter had set up anti-apparition spells, but before Draco could get off a spell, Theo's wand turned on him and he yelled out Avada Kedavra...and all Draco could remember before he was thrown to the ground was Georgiana screaming and then everything went black.


	73. Chapter 73

It was a five days later after the events at Michel Castelle's home and Draco found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom at the Manor. He hadn't slept in four days, hadn't seen nor talked to his witch in as long and he didn't know what to do. The guilt he felt for what had happened that night ate at him with a sickness that he hadn't felt since sixth year. He still couldn't figure out how everything had gone so wrong, so quickly.

He still didn't know how he could have missed the presence of another person in the room with him and Georgiana. Perhaps he had been so engrossed in listening to his former friend that he hadn't been vigilant enough, but then neither had Georgiana. They hadn't seen the other person until it was too late.

Theo's unforgivable that had been meant for him, had taken another's life...but not just anyone. Draco still couldn't believe what had happened. It was like he was walking around in a fucking nightmare and he couldn't wake up...couldn't breathe.

Potter had subdued Theo immediately and hauled him off to Azkaban but the damage had been done. The Queen Consort had sacrificed himself in a moment of heroism, pushing both Draco and Georgiana out of the way and taking the full brunt of the killing curse himself, knocking Draco out completely.

The last thing he'd remembered hearing was the anguished cries of his witch and every time he closed his eyes, it was all he could hear. The screams from her torture blended with the cries of heartbreak from that night in one cacophony of noise that wouldn't leave his mind no matter what he did. He refused to take dreamless sleep because he was afraid he wouldn't want to wake up. Part of him was still in denial.

Potter had come over yesterday with the details of the service and had offered to take him and his mother to St. James where the service was being held. The official story was that Alexander had suffered a fatal heart attack and had been pronounced dead at the hospital later that same evening. Only a small handful of people knew the truth.

Draco blamed himself and no one could tell him otherwise. Alexander's death was his fault! He should've done something different, should have never allowed it to get that far! He should have taken Theo out sooner...all this and more kept running through his mind like a spinning loop of regret. All he knew was he'd likely lost everything that night. Draco had no doubt that once the dust settled, that his betrothal to Georgiana would be off. There would be no way she'd want to marry him now and the Queen could likely strip the Malfoy family of all their lands and wealth, but at this precise moment Draco would gladly give away every galleon he had to bring Georgiana's grandfather back to her.

To make matters worse, he had received a letter from Azkaban this morning. Lucius had passed away in his sleep last night and he hadn't said goodbye. He hadn't told his mother yet, as they needed to get through today. Today was about supporting Georgiana and her family, and even if this was the end of their courtship he would do right by her. It was the least he could do.

Tinny popped into his room to announce that Harry Potter had arrived. Taking one last look in the mirror, Draco straightened his tie and headed down the staircase, noticing his mother and Potter speaking in hushed tones.

When they saw Draco, Narcissa came over and gave her son a comforting hug.

"My Dragon, are you alright?"

Draco shook his head, but he couldn't bring himself to speak lest he break down right in front of Potter. Harry nodded politely at him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and Draco sighed softly, deciding he needed to know how his witch was doing.

"Have you seen her?"

Harry wouldn't pretend he didn't know who Draco was asking about. "Yes, I was with her yesterday."

Draco nodded but didn't asked for clarification even though he was desperate for information. All he said was, "I'm glad you could be there for her."

Harry just stared at the blonde wizard with sympathy. His best friend had been beside herself when she'd realized that the killing curse had taken her grandfather. At first they had both thought Draco had been hit, but when it had been determined that Alexander had taken the full force of the curse...Georgiana had been utterly destroyed. Draco had been taken directly to St. Mungo's, where he'd been unconscious with a concussion for nearly a day. Georgie had stayed with her family, and Harry had been surprised when his best friend hadn't asked once about her intended. He was fairly certain that Georgiana was still in shock.

He knew that Malfoy blamed himself for what happened, but it wasn't his fault. Harry had agreed to the plan and they had gotten permission from Her Majesty and Kingsley to try and handle the issue discreetly. Guilt seemed to be the order of the day as everyone involved blamed themselves for Alexander's death, but Harry was fairly certain that no one blamed himself more than Malfoy. He looked worse than he had in sixth year. His eyes were lifeless and it appeared as if he hadn't slept in days. Harry didn't know what to say to his childhood nemesis, as he had no words of comfort nor wisdom to impart to Malfoy. He had heard of Lucius' death the night before, and he'd asked Kingsley to keep the Daily Prophet from reporting on the death until the service for Alexander was over and both Georgiana and Draco had returned to Hogwarts. Although it would be several weeks before Georgiana returned to school, but he didn't want to be the one to tell Malfoy that.

"We should probably get going."

Draco nodded and took his mother's arm, and together they went through the floo to Grimmauld Place where a car would be waiting to take them to the service.

When they arrived at St. James Cathedral in central London, Draco was gobsmacked at how many people there were, not just inside but outside. The streets of London were literally lined with mourners and he just shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on today. It wasn't too long after he and his mother had made their way to their seats that Draco saw the Queen come in with Eloise and Georgiana flanked behind her. Phillip and James would likely be coming in with Alexander's casket and Draco just stood there stoically, his expression giving nothing of his inner turmoil away. Harry, was sitting to his left and his mother to his right. Michel and Prince Laurent were a few rows ahead along with Queen Sophia and what Draco could only assume were dignitaries from around the world. He tried to catch Georgiana's eye, but she didn't even seem to be looking for him so he just remained focused on the service...which was long but beautiful. Her Majesty had looked regal, but subdued and as Draco's attention was focused back on the Royal Family some time later, they all gave the appearance of the quintessential British stiff upper lip.

When the service was over, there was to be a small reception back at Buckingham Palace according to Potter, but as far as Draco was aware he and his mother hadn't been invited to attend. So he had been surprised when his mother had mentioned that they were heading with Potter to the palace along with the rest of the invited dignitaries.

Draco had been hopeful that he'd get a chance to speak with his witch, but besides the quick receiving line when they'd entered the luncheon...Georgiana stayed with her brother and mother. She didn't once seek him out, nor look in his direction and Draco took that as confirmation that she blamed him for her grandfather's death and wanted nothing more to do with him.

When the luncheon was done, Draco couldn't get out of there fast enough. He offered his sincere condolences to Her Majesty and Prince Phillip before escorting his mother back to the Manor. Perhaps there was some kind of Muggle funeral etiquette he wasn't aware of, so he decided to send Georgiana an owl later that night...expressing his sorrow and worry that he hadn't heard from her, but he never received a response.

A couple day later he was back on the Hogwarts Express, sitting alone in a compartment when the door opened and in walked Blaise, Daphne and Pansy.

"Hey mate."

"Blaise."

"We heard about Theo."

Draco nodded and swallowed uncomfortably. In the space of a week he'd lost his best friend, his Father and the love of his life. He didn't really feel like talking at the present moment.

When Blaise realized Draco wasn't going to speak, he sat down with Pansy and Daphne following suit.

"We're really sorry mate, we had no idea about Theo."

Draco's eyes were stormy as he nodded absently at his friends. "I don't think anyone did."

"We heard about Georgiana's Grandfather. How is she doing?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her."

"What?" Daphne breathed out in shock. "Didn't you go to the service?"

Draco nodded. "I did, but we didn't speak. She blames me for her Grandfather's death and she's right, it's all my fault."

"Mate, you couldn't have known what Theo was going to do? I'm sure she's just still in shock. Give it time."

Shaking his head, Draco turned to stare out the window his expression completely closed off. "My Father died in Azkaban this past week."

Everyone gasped and Pansy was quick to come over, enveloping Draco into her arms. "I'm so sorry Draco."

Draco pulled back and smiled sadly at his friend. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was so worried about not being there for Georgiana I didn't even see my Father before he died. What kind of son am I?"

Pansy shook her head angrily at how despondent Draco looked. He hadn't been in this bad of straights since sixth year.

"Is there anything I can do...we can do?"

Draco shook his head. "Mother is making arrangements for Father to be brought home to the Manor this week. I'm going to floo back this weekend and we are going to bury him in the family crypt."

"Have you told Georgiana?"

"No, and I'm not going to, so please keep this confidential." Everyone just gave Draco's looks of disbelief but he just shrugged. "I'm pretty sure the betrothal is off and I'm not going to guilt her into anything at this point. It's clear she doesn't want to see me nor talk to me, which I completely understand."

"Drake, I think you're wrong," Blaise admitted quietly, "I just think you need to be patient and give it a bit of time mate. She'll come around."

As it turned out, Georgiana didn't return to Hogwarts that entire week and when Saturday came Draco floo'd home Friday evening with the Headmistress' permission. The small service had been just he and his Mother...they had managed to keep Lucius' death out of the Prophet beyond what Potter and the Minister had done and Draco had extracted a promise from Harry not to tell anyone about Lucius' death. The Boy Who Lived had been reluctant, but ultimately realized it wasn't his business and let it be.

Draco had decided to stay home with his mother for a bit, since there was really no reason to return to Hogwarts. He had written to McGonagall and explained that he needed to stay in Wiltshire for a couple weeks, but he'd get his assignments from his classmates. She had owled him back and surprisingly had been gracious in allowing him to take whatever time he'd needed to attend to his family duties.

It had been early April when Draco had finally returned to classes, and he was surprised when he got back to Hogwarts that Georgiana was there. According to Blaise, she'd been back for about a week, and Draco had been hurt and confused by her actions. He had left a note on her bed stating that they needed to talk at some point and it was a few days later he heard a knock on his door while he was studying.

Refusing to get up, he called out 'come in' and was somewhat surprised to see Georgiana walk in. Her face was pale and tired, her eyes lifeless. He nodded in welcome and gestured for her to take a seat, which she did after a moment. A few minutes passed before Draco couldn't take the silence anymore, so he just decided to put them both out of their misery.

"I know you blame me for what happened that night and you're right. It's my fault your Grandfather died. Nothing I can say or do can bring him back and I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. I understand that our betrothal is off, and I just hope you will be able to forgive me someday."

Georgiana just stared at him as she processed Draco's words completely stunned silent.

When she didn't speak, Draco took that as confirmation and nodded. "You can keep the betrothal gift if you want to. I would never ask for it back."

Tears started streaming down Georgiana's cheeks as she just stared at Draco in horror. How had he come to that conclusion? She'd been so shocked by what had happened and then been overwhelmed with tremendous guilt. If she had just let Draco handle the situation with Theo and not gotten involved, her Grandfather would've never followed them that night. But then Draco would likely be dead and all she could keep seeing when she closed her eyes at night was both Draco and her Grandfather, lying on the balcony...lifeless. How did this get so messed up?

"What are you saying?" Georgiana whispered out with emotion. "You don't wish to be with me anymore?"

The incredulous look on Draco's face was palpable as he stared at Georgiana. "Maybe I'm missing something here, and I've thought perhaps there was some Muggle funeral tradition that made it so you needed to be with your family. But it's been weeks and I haven't heard anything from you. You ignored me at your family's luncheon, didn't return my owl...so I'm unsure what I was supposed to think. You're grieving, and I think we both need time to decide if this is what we want."

Tears fell from Georgiana's eyes as she nodded and stood up, needing to get out of the room before she lost control. The expression on Draco's face broke her heart and she felt guilty for pushing him away, but her own guilt had nearly consumed her in the days following her Grandfather's death and she didn't know how to face Draco after everything.

"I understand." Georgiana nodded before she walked out of the room, closing the door silently. Once the door was shut, Draco waved his wand and cast a silencing charm before he broke down and cried. His magic lashing out in his grief before he finally succumbed to sleep, exhausting himself completely.


	74. Chapter 74

In the months that followed, Georgiana didn't tell anyone about her conversation with Draco...no one. She went through the motions of living...studying, eating and sleeping (although the latter two were hit or miss). She watched Draco everyday and he didn't seem to engage anyone at all. He went to his classes and spent all of his free time locked away in his room. He didn't take meals in the Great Hall anymore, and it wasn't long before the whispers started in earnest about their betrothal being over.

Before too long NEWTS were upon them, and despite her inner turmoil, Georgiana hunkered down and studied like a witch possessed determined to do well on all her exams. When her final exam in Defense was completed, she made her way back to her dorm room to pack her things, determined to head home as soon as possible. There was nothing keeping her here anymore.

So it was a surprise when she walked into her dorm room and found Pansy Parkinson sitting on her bed, clearly waiting for her.

"Can I help you?"

Pansy scoffed, her expression pulled back into a sneer as she glared at her in disdain.

"We need to talk."

"I'm sure we have nothing to say to each other."

"That's where you'd be wrong." Pansy bit back, her voice dripping with acid. "I don't know what kind of game you playing with Draco, but I'm here to tell you I think you're a selfish bitch."

"Excuse me? I don't recall needing nor wanting your opinion on anything Parkinson. But for your information, Draco ended our relationship, not the other way around."

"You know, for the supposed Brightest Witch of the Age you sure are dumb."

"Spit it out Parkinson, I'd like to pack and leave if you don't mind."

"I actually do mind," Pansy snarked out angrily, "because you broke my best friend's heart."

"Again, I think you have it wrong...Draco ended things with me."

"No, Draco assumed because you'd ignored him for weeks after the death of your Grandfather that you blamed him. He tried to get in touch with you? Did you not get his owl?"

Georgiana blushed but didn't deny it and Pansy just scoffed loudly. "Look, I'm sorry you lost your Grandfather and I can't imagine what that must've been like for you. But Draco has suffered loss too...but because you're too selfish in your own grief, you've never once asked him how he was doing, did you?"

Georgiana paled, realizing Pansy was right. "I was in shock Parkinson and I felt guilty too for what happened, but I've never blamed Draco."

"Does he know that?"

Georgiana just stared at the dark-haired witch and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed in defeat. Pansy, seeing the other witch's distress, sat down across from her and eyed her closely.

"I'm not sure if your aware or not but Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban the night before your Grandfather's service. Draco was supposed to go see his Father, as he had taken ill...but he'd been so worried about not being there for you he never went. Lucius died and Draco never got to say goodbye to his own Father. You might have hated Lucius, Merlin knows I didn't care for the man either...but he was Draco's Father and he loved the bastard despite his questionable choices."

Georgiana gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't Draco say something?"

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have gotten over your own self-pity long enough to support the wizard you were betrothed to in his hour of need, putting your feelings second? Don't you think the reason Draco didn't say anything is because he didn't want you to feel guilty or perhaps didn't want your pity? This past year he has moved out of his comfort zone and embraced the Muggle World for you...did you once ever thank him or realize how hard this was for him? Or did you make it all about yourself?"

The tears were flowing down Georgiana's cheeks in earnest now, while Pansy just shook her head in disgust. "If you don't want Draco, then let him go. You lost your Grandfather but Draco's lost his Father, best friend and he believes he's lost you. He's also decided against taking the apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn, did you know?"

"What?"

Pansy nodded. "He's leaving the country day after tomorrow. He's heading to South America from what Blaise has told me. I just thought you might want to know."

Georgiana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and went to grab a tissue, her thoughts swirling a million miles a minute before she turned back to the Slytherin witch.

"Thank you for telling me."

Pansy sighed and nodded. "Draco deserves to be happy. He loves you and even though I think he deserves better, I don't want to see him miserable. If you love him, fix this."

"I will."

Pansy gave her one last look before she let herself out of the room, leaving Georgiana completely stunned. Lucius Malfoy was dead? Why hadn't anyone told her?

Casting a few refreshing charms over her face, Georgiana left her dorm room and headed straight for Draco's room and knocked on his door. It was a minute later when he opened the door and she couldn't help but notice his expression close off completely when he saw her standing there.

"Can we talk?"

Something flickered in Draco's gaze before he stood aside and allowed her entrance. When Georgiana looked around, she noticed most of his things were gone and his truck was open at the end of his bed. Shaking her head in anger at herself, she turned around and blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me about your Father, Draco?"

Draco's expression faltered for a second, before his mask came down again and he shrugged nonchalantly. "It didn't matter."

"What do you mean, it didn't matter?"

"Just what I said, it didn't matter."

"It does matter...it did matter!" Georgiana placed her hands on her hips, feeling a rush of anger at Draco's blasé attitude. "You should have said something! I did ask about you when I returned to school and you weren't here but no one would tell me anything!"

"Again, you weren't speaking to me so all that would've done was made you feel even worse. You never cared for my Father, with good reason. You had your own grief to deal with, you didn't seem to care about how I was doing."

"Draco, that's not true! I was in shock! Everything happened so suddenly and for a moment I thought I'd lost both you and my Grandfather! I felt so guilty and blamed myself!"

Draco just stared at her incredulously. "Why would you blame yourself, that's just ludicrous! It was my plan, my idea to trap Theo that night! How could you have not blamed me?"

Georgiana shook her head emphatically. "That was why you pushed me away that night?"

"You pushed me away first witch! We were betrothed! You didn't allow me to be there for you at all! My Father died and I didn't even get to say goodbye because I was more concerned with not being there if you needed me!"

"I didn't ask that of you! I would've never have asked that of you Draco!" Georgiana sobbed out in anguish. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intention to push you away, you have to believe me...I was just so broken. I thought I was done watching the ones I love die and I didn't handle it right. Everything was such a huge mess. You don't understand what it's like to have to deal with your pain and grief in front of billions of people. Did you even know that the funeral was televised? Billions of people watched it from all over the world! And no one but my immediate family knew the real reason my Grandfather died..."

Draco sighed heavily as he sat down on the edge of his bed and stared up at pained filled sapphire eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past several months. He was shocked by this new piece of information. He had noticed all the people in attendance and lining the streets in London, but he had no idea that the funeral had been broadcast over the entire world. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Is it true you're not taking the apprenticeship with Slughorn and leaving England?"

Draco growled out in anger...damn Pansy and her meddling!

"Yes, it's true to an extent."

Georgiana went over to where Draco was sitting and fell to her knees in front of him, gripping his hands in hers and panicking a bit when he didn't respond back.

"So what does that mean for us?"

The surprised look on Draco's face was telling. "Us? I'm not sure I understand."

"Draco Malfoy! You broke off our betrothal, not the other way around!"

Draco's face blanched before his expression hardened. "You didn't dissuade me of that notion Georgiana."

"I was in shock Malfoy!"

"Oh, so now I'm Malfoy again?"

"Only when you're acting like a git, which you are at this moment! I love you...do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I still love you, you daft witch! I'll always love you! That's why I'm leaving because I can't stay here and not be with you..."

Georgiana moved up into Draco's lap and kissed him before he could finish his thought and she was relieved when he immediately returned her affections. The kiss quickly became heated and before she knew it, Draco had rolled her underneath him on his bed, laying his body on top of her's as they continued to snog in earnest. After a few moments Draco went to pull back but Georgiana gripped the back of his head while pulling his body tighter into hers, staring up into darkened grey eyes that were filled with lust and love.

Not breaking eye contact for a moment, Georgiana slowly started to unbutton Draco's dress shirt. Each button popped open one by one, until Draco's chest was completely exposed to her gaze. As she went to push the garment off his body, he gave her a questioning look but didn't stop her actions. Once the shirt had been discarded, her fingers moved to his belt buckle and slowly undid it before unzipping his trousers ever so slowly, all the while their gazes held each other's.

When she reached went to pull down his trousers, it was then that Draco stopped her.

"What are you doing Georgiana?"

Wide sapphire eyes stared into deep grey ones, and Georgiana could see Draco's hesitation, even though other parts of his body were more than willing to move forward.

"I want to be with you."

Draco groaned in pain before he shook his head and sat up, taking Georgiana with him. The look of hurt and confusion on her face was evident.

"Princess, we can't solve our problems by having sex...and before you think otherwise, I would very much be open to making love to you, but not like this."

Tears started welling behind Georgiana's eyes as she hiccoughed on a broken sob. "So what now?"

Draco sighed and held her to him as she tried valiantly to get her emotions under control. He thought for a few moments on all that had transpired since that fateful night. Theo was in Azkaban, sentenced to life. Colleen had been obliviated by Commander McKinnon of ever having known Theo or magic. His Mother had been spending some time with Michel Castelle socially, as the man had been devastated upon learning that Alexander had suffered a heart attack at his home. It would seem that he wasn't as yet, aware of Magic.

All that was insignificant to the greater issue of he and his witch. While he couldn't fault Georgiana's need to grieve, he had likely made assumptions based on his own insecurities, his own guilt and grief over his own Father's and Alexander's death. They both needed time to properly heal, so it was probably a good thing he was leaving for a year. It would give them both a chance to work through some of these issues so they could find their way back to each other.

"Now we start over and promise each other that no matter what happens, we won't push each other away again. If we are going to be together Princess, we need to do better about trusting in each other. If you wish me to be your husband someday then it stands to reason that I should be the one to comfort you through the good times and the bad, right?"

Georgiana nodded, as she sniffled sadly. Draco handed her his handkerchief that he'd silently Accio'd from his trunk.

"So you're going to leave?"

"I've committed myself to this program. It's a forest conservation program that your Father recommended but I'm also going to be researching native plants and Potions resources for Professor Slughorn. I didn't give up the apprenticeship, just postponed it for a year. You go to University and enjoy your time there. We can owl each other and before you know it, the year will be over and we will be back together."

"Do you truly want that, even after everything?"

Draco tilted his witch's face up to his and kissed her softly. "Yes, I truly want that. Of course I was hurt love, but I was more afraid that I'd lost you. If you can promise me that from now on it's just you and me, and to not shut me out again then I can promise to do the same."

"I can promise that."

"Good." Draco ran his hand through Georgiana's hair and pulled her back into his embrace. The two of them just held each other for a few moments before Draco sighed and pulled back, standing up and taking his witch with him. "I need to finish packing."

"Can I help you?"

"Sure."

The two finished packing Draco's room in silence and when the last of his items were securely placed inside his trunk and locked away, Draco sat back down on his bed with Georgiana in his lap.

"You know I'll miss you terribly, right?"

"I'll miss you too Draco."

"Did you decide what you're going to do?"

Georgiana appeared confused but then her expression cleared in understanding and she shook her head. "My Grandmother has left the issue be for now. It would be unseemly to discuss such matters so soon after Grandfather's death."

Draco nodded. "How is your Grandmum doing?"

"It's been hard on her and my Dad. But James has taken the brunt of it I think. He's been so withdrawn and angry. He won't talk to me at all."

"Ah, I think I understand a bit better now. Princess, as much as I feel personally responsible for what happened, I don't think your brother blames you at all. I think he just feels powerless because he's not magical and you are. I can't imagine what it must be like for him to see his sister, who's been through so much, continue to suffer because of the magical world. I'm sure that's how he sees it."

Georgiana sniffled again, but nodded in agreement. "My mum keeps asking how you're doing."

"Really, I'd think your parents would feel differently?"

"No, they don't blame you anymore than I do Draco. I just don't understand how I didn't notice my Grandfather in the room with us."

"I've often thought that same thing Princess and I'm not sure I have an answer that satisfies me. I'm more grateful than I can say in that he saved both of our lives that night. He truly was a remarkable man."

"He was." Georgiana sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving with the group I'm going with day after tomorrow. I actually have my Muggle passport and am petrified of taking a Muggle flying machine."

"It's called an airplane."

"Yeah, that..." Draco grimaced and Georgiana couldn't help but smile fondly at her wizard who really was trying for her.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner, but thank you for all you've done this past year. I know it hasn't been easy moving into my world, but you've been amazing and I haven't been as appreciative of that as I should've been."

Draco just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Don't you understand yet, that I would do anything for you?"

Sighing into Draco's chest, Georgiana felt her emotions threaten to overwhelm her again.

"I do love you."

"I know Princess, and I love you."


	75. Chapter 75

As Draco had predicted, the time had flown by. Georgiana had spent the ensuing months attending Uni, and had decided to stay in the dorms. Her classes had been interesting, and she had written to her parents weekly and Draco twice a week. He couldn't receive owl post where he was located, but Muggle mail was fine. Surprisingly, he was enjoying his time and had made several new friends...one of which was actually a wizard from New Zealand who was a half-blood and also doing a Potions apprenticeship in Australia the following year. His name was Lachlan Rourke, and according to Draco he was a good head taller and three stone larger than he was.

Draco had sent several pictures of his travels, and even though they were Muggle photographs, she could see that Draco was losing a bit of his paleness and filling out nicely. He was actually smiling in a few of the pictures and had really seemed to be happier than she'd ever remembered him being.

Narcissa was still seeing Michel and things were moving along rather slowly, but considering they both were widowed it was probably for the best. Georgiana and spent the summer after Draco left with both her Godmothers and had felt lucky to be able to reforge those bonds. Right before she left Luxembourg to head back to Scotland, Georgiana had shared with her Marraine what had transpired with Draco during those last few months at Hogwarts. Sophia had listened, and chastised her lovingly for pushing her intended away before reminding her that her Grandfather wouldn't have wanted her to be unhappy nor feel any guilt over his sacrifice.

It wasn't until the following Spring, when Georgiana was home that she had discovered the answers to many of the questions that had been weighing heavily on her heart. Late one night, she found herself in the library at home when she opened a drawer and there was Elizabeth's journal staring back at her. Stunned, she took the treasured book and went to sit over by the fire and started to read through the entries again. It wasn't until very early the following morning that she came across a passage that she could've sworn hadn't been in the book previously.

As she read the entry, her heart started beating heavily, and she felt her throat close off as the words nearly jumped out at her from the pages of the journal. It was one of the last entries before Elizabeth's death and was dated March 13, 1603.

_**I had such a vision tonight...a dream. It was as clear to me as as the night sky from out my window here at Richmond Palace. My death...it draws near and I can feel it with every breath I take..my time comes to a close and I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding at the winds of change that will prevail upon my house and England in the years to come. **_

_**Magic will be rent and twain for generations hence, until the time of the windlass comes forth. She will face trials by fire and fear, prejudice in ignorance but will find the greatest love with the least likely of men. I can see them even now as I did in my dream...pewter and azure will join together to bring back hope, strength and magic to the Crown of England. A Queen who will rule with fairness, love and acceptance as her bannerments. She will doubt in herself and in her love for a time, but all will end as it should if she trusts in who she is meant to be. Be strong and brave, my lioness. Greatness awaits. **_

As she stared at the entry, Georgiana felt tears falling and she quickly set the journal aside not wanting to ruin the antique pages. She looked out the window and had no idea how long she'd been sitting there until a voice cleared behind her. Turning around, she noticed James standing there awkwardly. They hadn't talked much since the death of their Grandfather. It was unlike the siblings to be so distant from one another.

"Can I join you?" James inquired and his sister just nodded and gestured to the seat next to her.

When James sat down he noticed that his sister had been crying. "You alright Pip?"

Georgiana smiled at the endearment, James hadn't called her 'pip' since well before...

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"No really, I was just reading."

"Big surprise there."

James words were a bit short and Georgiana sighed as she made to stand, deciding that she really didn't want to get into a disagreement with her brother when she was feeling this fragile.

When James noticed his sister getting ready to leave, he placed a hand on her arm and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

Georgiana sighed, but sat back down and nodded. "That seems to be happening a lot with us lately."

"I've been a prat, haven't I?"

"No. You've been grieving as we all have Jamie. I can't help but think you blame me for Grandfather's death?"

Shaking his head, James leant back against the couch and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't blame his sister, truly. He was more upset with the fact that he hadn't known what was going on. It seemed that everyone was okay with keeping secrets from him and he didn't like being treated like a child regardless of his age. As he turned his head and gazed at his sister, he couldn't help but notice the tension in her face and shoulders.

"I don't blame you Pip. I guess I was just angry that all this stuff keeps happening and no one tells me anything."

"By stuff, you mean magic?"

James shrugged but didn't deny it which made Georgiana feel even worse.

"I'm sorry for what it's worth. I almost lost Draco due to my own guilt and pushed him away."

"So that's why he left?"

James was always too smart for his own good. "Partly. He thought we needed time to heal separately. His Father died the night before Grandfather's funeral service and he didn't tell me until months later. Actually, it was one of his friend's that shared that piece of news with me."

James whistled in surprise. "He didn't want to burden you?"

"No, at least that what's he'd indicated. He didn't even get to say goodbye because he wanted to be there for me if I needed him. Lucius Malfoy had taken ill in Azkaban and Draco didn't even get to say goodbye to his own Father. I can't tell you how horrible I still feel over it."

James nodded. "And you should."

Georgiana's expression darkened and James just shrugged again. "Look Pip, no one ever makes good choices when they're dealing with the death of a loved one, because we all grieve differently. But what I do know is that Grandfather wouldn't want us to be at odds with each other. He was always supportive of your magic and I realized last night that I haven't been lately. You were blessed with a gift for whatever reason and I'd like to think I've never been jealous of that fact."

"You've always been amazing Jamie."

"Not always, not lately."

"No one is perfect."

"True enough." James smiled and then looked over at the journal on the table. "Elizabeth's journal?"

Georgiana nodded and handed the book to her brother. "Look at the entry dated March 13, 1603...it's towards the end."

James did as his sister asked and Georgiana knew the moment James had found the passage because his eyes widened at first and then his expression became more contemplative as he handed the journal back to her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

James chuckled and gave his sister a knowing smirk. "Of course you do Pip, you've always known. The larger question is do you want this? Because if you do, I will step aside with no regrets."

"You truly mean that don't you?"

James nodded. "Truth is I've never really wanted to be King. The laws are antiquated and unfair. You are the first born, so why should I be next in line just by reason of my gender? That's just barmy."

"There are many within Parliment who would disagree with you."

"Tossers, the lot of them."

Both siblings laughed together and Georgiana's heart felt a bit lighter.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly talked with Draco about any of this."

"He'll be home in May, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, have you two discussed the future at all?"

"Generally. He's going to start his Potion's Mastery in July and it should only take a couple years. Maybe less if he's motivated enough. I'll be done with my degree in a little over two years if I keep taking courses over the summer."

James nodded. "Talk to him. I think he might surprise you."

"I will. We promised each other that we would do this together before he left for Brazil. It's been hard and I miss him but I know this separation isn't forever."

"I have to give it to the guy, he actually impressed Father when he took the offer to go to Brazil. I don't think the ponce had it in him to rough it for a year."

"Nice," Georgiana bit back sarcastically, "your faith in my intended warms my heart Jamie."

"Well, he's not a complete waste."

"I'll let him know you think so."

"Please do." James quipped and winked before standing up and grinning down at his big sister.

"For what it's worth Pip, I think you'll make a brilliant Queen."

Georgiana's face broke out into a loving smile as she replied, "Thanks Jamie."

"Anytime Sis."


	76. Chapter 76

Draco had spent the better part of this past year learning about forest conservation, as well as cataloging different source materials for his Potions apprenticeship. He'd enjoyed his time in Brazil, made several new friends, learned a bit more about the Muggle World in general and had missed his witch terribly. She had written to him like clockwork every week, sometimes he'd get letters twice a week and he always made sure to write her back every Saturday, sending photo's of his exploits...but the truth was, he was eager to get back to London...to her.

Lachlan had recognized him immediately when they'd met the first week of their stay in Brazil. The half-blood wizard was from Christchurch, New Zealand and had gone to the Magical School here in Brazil, Castelobruxo. Lachlan's Mother was Brazilian and a witch and his father a Kiwi. He had an irreverent sense of humor, and didn't seem to hold Draco's past against him, even when he'd seen the Dark Mark on his arm. By the end of their third month, Lachlan had taken Draco to a small Wizarding village near Deus-me-deu, where his mother Estella had been born. There was a Wizarding shaman who was a master in the art of magical tattoo's and had managed after six visits, to completely obscure Draco's Dark Mark with a rendering of Giant River Otter, which Draco thought fitting since his witch's Patronus was also an otter.

His final week in Brazil, Draco had gone to a local market and picked up a few trinkets for Georgiana, but one thing he did manage to find was a set of hair clips with real orchid leaves that were simply stunning. He couldn't wait to see Georgiana wearing them.

His flight was scheduled to get into Heathrow at eleven pm local time. Normally it wouldn't be proper for a member of the Royal Family to be seen picking someone up at the airport, but his witch had decided to eschew tradition and promised she'd be there waiting for him when he got through customs.

So it was with a large grin on his face that he disembarked off the nearly twelve hour flight and quickly made his way through customs, which didn't take too long thankfully. When he finally got past security and into the main hanger he first noticed Commander McKinnon standing off to the side and then saw the smiling face of Georgiana beaming at him as he walked down the escalator and into her waiting arms.

He swept her into a fierce hug and inhaled her sweet perfume as her hands clasped onto the back of his neck and he could feel the slight wetness of tears on his neck as he heard her quiet sobs of happiness as she clung to him.

Pulling back slightly, Draco cupped her right cheek into his left hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips, grateful that the airport was fairly deserted this time of night and no one was paying them too much attention.

"Hey my love."

"Hi." Georgiana whispered happily as she kissed him again. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

As they walked towards the waiting car hand in hand, one of their security detail went down to baggage claim to get Draco's bag and once they were in the privacy of the Range Rover, Draco leant over and kissed his witch with a bit more intensity.

"Merlin, I've missed you." He groaned in between kisses.

"I missed you too."

"Are you done with classes?"

"Yes, my last final was this past Thursday. Summer classes don't start again for a few weeks so I'm completely at your disposal. No family obligations unless we want to attend."

"Sounds perfect."

Georgiana happily sighed as she cuddled into Draco's side and felt him pull her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Kensington Palace. Mum had a room set up for you and your Mother is coming for Brunch tomorrow with all my godparents. Even Grandmother will be there."

Draco pulled back in surprise. "Anyone else coming?"

"Harry might be coming, but he wasn't sure. He's been awfully busy with work."

Draco nodded. He and Scar-head had actually exchanged a bit of correspondence over the past year. Mostly about Theo, but they had also discussed a few other topics.

"So love, what's the plan beyond tomorrow?"

"Sophia invited us to come visit her for a week if you wish. Laurent mentioned that he would like us to come and visit too, if we have time."

Draco smiled. "That all sounds lovely. How's my mum been doing?"

"She's good. Michel has been taking excellent care of her as has my mum. I've tried to have tea with her at least once a month."

"Really?"

"Yes. We usually meet in Diagon Alley, although I did go to the Manor last month."

Draco's eyes widened as he tilted up Georgiana's face to his and gave her a scrutinizing look. "You went to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes I did. I thought it was about time. Your mum has completely redone the place, according to her. She even had Bill Weasley come in and do some curse breaking, removing residual Dark magic and so forth. From what I could tell she's done a wonderful job."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it then."

"Well, I thought you could show me around your ancestral home. I'm really trying to put the past behind us Draco. Start over fresh just like you wanted."

Draco's smile was genuine as he shook his head in wonder at his brave witch. "You're amazing."

"Not really, I just love you and I don't want there to be anything standing in our way of having the future we both want."

Draco nodded and then caught Commander McKinnon's eye, the older wizard nodding before taking something out of the glove compartment of the car and handing it back to Draco who nodded in thanks.

Georgiana gave her wizard a questioning look, but he just shook his head and placed a finger on her lip to stop the barrage of questions he knew that were most likely upon the tip of her tongue.

"I hope you know how much I adore you and that whilst this past year was necessary for us to heal and move on to a better place in our relationship, I don't ever want to be parted from you again."

"I know Draco, I feel exactly the same way."

Draco nodded and then opened the palm of his hand and when Georgiana looked down at what was there she gasped, clutching her hand over her heart in shock and wonder. She then gazed back up into Draco's eyes and they were filled with unrestrained emotion.

"I suppose I might've waited for a more romantic setting but then I'd realized that it's the sentiment that counts, not the place. Because there's nothing in this world more important to me than you are and if we live to be two hundred you'll still mean everything to me. I want to discover how to live life with you, what the world looks like with you by my side. How our family will grow and spending the future supporting you in whatever it is you choose to do and what we ultimately choose to do together."

"And if I choose to be Queen?"

Draco grinned knowingly. "My love, we both know you've already made up your mind. I'm just along for the ride, but yes...even then. I know this probably feels a bit sudden considering everything that's happened, but even when we weren't speaking in the months leading up to graduation, I had always known deep down that we just needed to time grieve and heal. Perhaps spending this year and writing out all our innermost thoughts down was a good thing for us?"

"How so?"

"Because there was less chance for misunderstandings. I know for me, I'm not the easiest person to speak about my feelings and I did jump to conclusions, because it felt like you'd blamed me, when in reality I blamed myself for your Grandfather's death. Being able to just share my thoughts and put them down on parchment was freeing in a way that I had never allowed myself before."

"I do agree with that," Georgiana admitted with a soft smile, "it was safer in a way and I think we both needed that. Being at Hogwarts and surrounded by all those reminders of our past I'd thought would be safer, but it really wasn't, was it?"

"No, not really."

"And now?"

"Now we have our future to think about, and I'm excited for that to happen. For the past year, it's all I've been able to think about. So my dear Georgiana Kensington...marry me?"

"Silly wizard, of course I'm going to marry you."

Draco chuckled as he slipped the sapphire ring onto his beloved's finger before leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. After a few moments he pulled back, her face cupped in his hands as he gazed down in wonder at his witch...his future wife and smiled widely.

"You are going to be the most amazing Queen, my love."

Georgiana giggled and kissed her wizard breathless, which he returned enthusiastically until they reached their destination and the car pulled into Kensington Palace. Georgiana led Draco into her home and up to the family residence where his room was waiting for him.

Draco was so exhausted he didn't even have time to properly appreciate Georgiana's home but promised himself that come tomorrow he would do just that. She left him with a heated kiss and a wink and explained that Brunch was at eleven the next morning so not to worry if he needed to sleep in.

When Georgiana woke the next morning, she took a quick shower and got dressed...pulling her long hair back into a ponytail before tiptoeing over to Draco's room and peeking inside. He was still sleeping peacefully, so she closed the door and turned around right into her Father.

"Daddy!" Her whispered reprimand made Phillip chuckle.

"I take it Draco got in safely last night?"

Georgiana nodded and took her Father's arm, allowing him to lead her downstairs. "He did, he was exhausted and went right to sleep when we got home."

"But not before he managed to propose?"

Georgiana blushed deeply as her Father halted their progress, lifting up her left hand to give a critical eye to the stunning engagement ring sitting on his daughter's third finger. He smirked, pleased that his future Son-in -Law decided not to waste anymore precious time in declaring his intentions. Draco had written to both his Mother and himself a few weeks ago, formally asking for permission to propose when he returned home. Phillip had sent a letter, speaking for the entire family in offering Draco their blessing. The fact that the boy hadn't even waited a day before making it official amused Phillip greatly.

"It's a lovely ring."

"And you're not surprised."

"Should I be?" Phillip teased his daughter. "Did he propose in the airport?"

"Daddy! Draco would never do that...ewww!"

This caused Phillip to laugh at the disgusted look upon his daughter's face.

"My apologies." Phillip mocked as they made their way into the sitting room where Eloise and James were currently sitting. When Eloise spotted her daughter, she rushed over and grabbed her left hand, gushing over the gorgeous sapphire ring.

"This matches your betrothal piece."

Georgiana nodded. "I do believe there's a necklace and a set of earrings that complete the ensemble.

"Ah, wedding gifts." Eloise nodded in satisfaction.

"Mum, your incorrigible."

"Hardly dear, but I must admit your Draco has excellent taste."

"Well, he did choose our baby girl after all." Phillip interrupted haughtily.

Georgiana rolled her eyes as James sauntered over and spied the ring with a critical eye, before grinning. "Git couldn't even wait a day to propose?"

"Be nice Jamie!"

"Nah, I'll pass thanks."

Eloise shook her head at her youngest before moving the family back over towards the sitting area. When they were finally situated, Eloise decided to broach the subject that needed to be addressed.

"As you both know, your Grandmother is coming over today as are all your godparents, Georgiana. Your Father and I felt that there might be an announcement to make this morning but your Grandmother has also indicated that she would like an answer as to what you would like to do about the line of succession. That would need to be addressed before we could formally announce your engagement. Have you spoken with Draco?"

"I did last night."

"And?"

"He'd already guessed what my decision was. He supports me unconditionally in whatever decision I make in regards to succession."

Eloise smiled and nodded, before turning to her younger child. "James, are you sure this decision is acceptable to you?"

"Mum, I've told both you and Dad I've never wanted to be King. Besides, Georgie's been through a war, seen things I could never imagine seeing or dealing with. She's far more qualified to rule than I am and we all know it."

Phillip nodded proudly at his son. "I'm gratified at how well you're handling this Son. I know that this last year has been difficult on all of us. Losing your Grandfather hasn't been easy, especially for your Grandmother. I don't think she ever saw herself ruling without him by her side. As such, once Georgiana marries, your Grandmother will be stepping down as Monarch. She's ruled for nearly fifty years and I think she would like to just spend her twilight years enjoying what's left of her life in peace and perhaps doting on her great-grandchildren."

Both siblings were shocked at this announcement, not thinking their grandmother would ever consider such a thing.

"I would imagine that both yourself and Draco would like to complete your schooling before marriage?" Phillip inquired and Georgiana nodded. "You should be done in late 2002, yes?"

"Hopefully, at least that's the goal."

"Your Grandmother will celebrate fifty years as Monarch in 2002, therefore we should probably wait to have the wedding until spring of 2003. James will be finishing up his second year at University, and as far as I can tell there shouldn't be any other scheduling conflicts for that summer."

"I'll talk to Draco but I'm sure that would be fine Daddy."

"Good," Phillip replied looking at the time, "I will have one of the staff check on Draco while you both go get dressed properly to meet our guests."

Both siblings sighed, but James grabbed his sister's hand and led her out of the sitting room and back upstairs to the family residence. Once they'd reached the main corridor, James excused himself with a playful grin while Georgiana went over to Draco's suite and gently knocked on the door. After a few moments it opened with her wizard still in his jammies and looking like he'd just woken up.

"Good to see you've decided to join us this morning sleepyhead."

Draco scoffed before grabbing Georgiana's hand and pulling her into his room while he went and grabbed a T-shirt to put on.

"I was downstairs talking to my parents. My Father noticed the engagement ring first thing this morning." Georgiana called after Draco as he walked into his ensuite to brush his teeth and make himself more presentable.

Poking his head around the doorframe, her wizard just winked and then went back to finishing his ablutions, before coming back out and sitting down next to her on the chaise by the window.

"I mailed your Grandmother and Parents a few weeks ago asking for permission to propose. I just think your Father is amused that I didn't wait even a day to do so."

"I don't think it was even an hour, Draco."

"Probably not."

"I need to go change into dress robes for brunch so I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

Draco watched Georgiana walk out of his room, her hips swaying gracefully and he smiled to himself. He was one lucky wizard.


	77. Chapter 77

Brunch was filled with light and laughter as everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple. The Queen had been most pleased with Georgiana's decision. The Law of Succession had been changed in Parliment this past year after Alexander's death and the public support had been while not unanimous, more than what they'd hoped for. So it was decided that the engagement announcement would come in the following weeks and be done in the tradition of the Royal Family. It would take at least that long to prepare Draco for the barrage of reporters as well as television access that would be required as part of the engagement announcement.

Sophia and Laurent had taken it upon themselves to help prepare Draco for his upcoming introduction to the world at large, so he and Georgiana decided it would be best to spend the ensuing weeks in Luxembourg. Sophia was an excellent resource and was surprised at how well Draco adjusted to dealing with the courtiers who were helping him transition into this next phase. It also helped greatly that the young wizard had been raised to this his entire life...it definitely wasn't as overwhelming as it might've been for another.

When they weren't dealing with all the necessary preparation, Georgiana and Draco spent their time taking in some of the sites. She kept her engagement ring on a chain underneath her clothes, but the press still followed them on their excursions. This was a necessary evil as it showed the young couple spending quality time together prior to the formal engagement announcement. News articles had already been prepared and printed about Draco's gap year in Brazil and his efforts in supporting environmental causes close to the Royal Family's heart. He even made a patronage literacy event during this period without his bride to be, showing his willingness to embrace the formal duties that eventually would be required of him as a member of the Royal Family. The Duke of Berkshire had become a household name in Britain over the past year after the announcement of his courtship with Georgiana, but now that the Parliment law had changed, speculation was fiercer than ever that the Princess was preparing for marriage.

When Georgiana and Draco returned to London, they had a quiet dinner with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor. After dinner, Draco took his fiancé to the Malfoy woods on the far side of the property where the Unicorn preserve was located. As he lowered the wards temporarily, Georgiana was amazed at how beautiful this part of the forest was. It was truly spectacular.

Unicorns, although normally skittish around witches and wizards, seemed to be quite alright with her presence and Draco's. They came up and interacted with them both, and Draco smiled wistfully as he led Georgiana out of the preserve after tending to the creatures, to where Tinny was waiting. After Draco rewarded the area, he smiled fondly at the little elf and said simply, "It's up to the Malfoy elves to take care of this now until my Heir is born, Tinny."

"I's understands Master Draco. Tinny's will be making sure unicorns taken care of."

"Thank you Tinny."

Draco and Georgiana walked silently back to the Manor before Georgiana spoke up with a question.

"Why did you turn that duty over to Tinny?"

Draco pulled his witch into his arms before disapparating them both back to his bedroom. When they appeared, Georgiana's eyes widened as she took in the room. Candles were lit everywhere and the room was filled with flowers of all kinds, a bottle of wine was chilling by the bed and there was soft music playing in the background. Her eyes widened in understanding as she looked up at her wizard who had a infectious smirk playing upon his lips.

"I think you understand now my love, yes?"

Georgiana nodded wordlessly as Draco leant his head down and kissed her breathless. Her response was immediate as she gripped her hands behind his neck and curled them into his soft platinum blonde locks, feeling his chest rumble against her as he lifted her into his arms and led them both to his bed.

When Draco laid Georgiana down on his bed, he couldn't help but stare down at how beautiful she was. Her long hair fanned out underneath her on his pillows, her sapphire eyes were hooded and her lip was red from where she was biting in nervously as she slowly lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him tighter into her body.

"I would very much like to make love to you now." Draco's voice was deep as his hand moved down his witch's face and moved towards the buttons on her blouse.

Georgiana's smile was sinful as she responded, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Whatever Draco had imagined this moment would be like over the thousands of times he'd played it over in his mind, his fantasies simply didn't do the reality of his witch any justice whatsoever. From her soft, silky skin...her perfectly formed breasts that were so responsive to his touch, to her heavenly nectar on his tongue as he feasted upon her and relished in her breathy moans of his name as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure...and finally, becoming one with her as her eyes widened first in apprehension, and then pleasure as she moved perfectly beneath him, Draco had no doubt that this moment here would conjure his patronus for the rest of his life.

Georgiana was simply in heaven...there was no other word to use for all the sensations she was feeling simultaneously. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest at any given moment the emotions of finally making love to her Draco were like nothing she could have ever imagined in twenty lifetimes. Elizabeth had been right. She had found love with the unlikeliest of men, but she loved Draco with everything she was and knew he returned that love wholeheartedly.

As they laid spent on his bed, curled intimately around each other, both of them knew without a doubt that what they had together was a once in a lifetime love. They had gone through trials by fire and fear, ignorance and prejudice which had ultimately led to forgiveness, understanding and acceptance. Whatever life threw their way, they'd handle it together and that was more than either of them had ever hoped to find.

Several days later, Draco was waiting outside the main sitting room in Kensington Palace where the formal engagement interview was to take place. The interviewer was a noted British news reporter from the BBC, a man named Marcus Wellington III. Sophia explained to Draco that there was a scripted set of questions the reporter would ask and that list had been given to the Queen's press secretary. The man in question was also a squib, so he would be careful about not asking too intrusive of questions about Draco's background beyond what they'd discussed in preparation for the interview.

Draco heard a noise and when he looked up, he couldn't help but smile at the vision in blue coming towards him. His witch was wearing one of her dresses by some English Designer Alexander McQueen, her hair was pulled back with the set of sapphire combs her parents had given her for her nineteenth birthday and her shoes were three inched peep toe pumps in a neutral color. She looked simply stunning.

Draco had chosen a Muggle suit designed by Richard James. It was a deep navy pinstriped with a white dress shirt and burgundy tie. He actually was learning to like Muggle suits as they fitted him well and his witch seemed to appreciate it when he wore them. The heated look she was giving him right now made him smirk in response.

"Hello Love, are you ready for this?"

Draco nodded. "I was born for this, you know that."

"I do, we should probably head on in."

Draco nodded and Georgiana motioned to Commander McKinnon, who opened the door to the sitting room where the reporter and TV crew were waiting.

The reporter introduced himself and Draco shook the man's hand in greeting before situating himself next to Georgiana on the couch. The rules of etiquette were clear that there was to be no informal touching during the interview, but when they left the room and headed out to the gardens where the reporters from the news media would be waiting, he would be able to escort his fiancé by the arm at that point.

"Good afternoon Your Highness and Your Grace. Let me be the first in the media to offer my formal congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." Georgiana smiled politely and Draco nodded in response.

"So perhaps we can start by sharing with our viewers how you proposed Your Grace?"

Draco smirked as he gave his witch the side eye and saw her grinning at him. "I had just returned from Brazil where I spent the past year working on Forest Conservation as part of the Crown Prince's Royal Environmental Trust. I had sought permission from Her Majesty and His Royal Highness prior to coming home and proposed that same evening."

Marcus chuckled. "So you couldn't wait?"

"Frankly, no. I do believe I've had to deal with a bit of good natured teasing by both families in that regard, but after being separated for a year I had no intentions of waiting another day to let my sentiments be known."

"Sounds like a true romantic."

"Draco is quite traditional Mr. Wellington, but in this instance we both eschewed tradition in favor of following our hearts."

"It's my understanding that you both will be completing your University Studies before getting married?"

"Yes," Georgiana admitted, "I'm currently on track to finish my degree by the end of 2002 and Draco will be done with his soon after. We are hoping to marry in the Spring of 2003 although an official date won't be forthcoming for a few months yet."

Marcus nodded. "It is my understanding that your family has been entitled since Queen Elizabeth the First, Your Grace but you've only recently returned to Britain after your family relocated from France. Is that where you two met?"

"We met at boarding school in Scotland. I've known Georgiana since we were eleven."

"How would you characterize your relationship when you both were younger?"

Draco chuckled while Georgiana just smiled demurely. "I was quite persistent in trying to get her attention over the years, and not always in the most positive of ways. But I've always admired her intellect and quiet strength of character. She was consistently ahead of me in all our classes."

"So, a bit of academic rivalry?"

"Oh, most definitely." Georgiana's voice was playful and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Was your relationship with Her Highness the reason you decided to return to Britain?"

"Most definitely," Draco admitted, "whilst I had grown up in similar social circles, I knew that if I wanted to have a relationship with Georgiana I had to let her and her family know my intentions were serious. Her family has been a tremendous support to both my Mother and myself these past few years. I'm looking forward to all we can accomplish as we begin our lives together."

"You spent a year in Brazil, have you decided on any other patronage's that you will be representing in the near future?"

"I'm currently looking into several options but that is a decision Georgiana and I will discuss with Her Majesty as those opportunities present themselves."

"It is my understanding that due to the recent changes in Parliment, that the choice is open for you Your Highness, to succeed your Father when the time comes. Have you both given that serious thought?"

Georgiana nodded. "We have and have discussed this as a family. Both Draco and I see the need that we continue on with the fine traditions of the Royal Family in making sure we emulate the example that my Grandmother and late Grandfather have always strived for as stewards of the Hesse-Windsor line. Both Draco and I have committed ourselves to continuing on these traditions, while hopefully making some new ones when the time comes."

"So you will be succeeding your Father?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"And how do you feel about this, Your Grace?"

"I feel confident that Georgiana will be an amazing Queen. She truly cares deeply about people and takes her duty more seriously than anyone I've ever known. Her respect for tradition and her love for her country and those within the Commonwealth is awe-inspiring. I can't imagine anyone being more suited for the honor than she will be when the time comes. As her husband to be, it is my role to support her endeavors and to offer my counsel when she requires it of me. This is something we fully intend to do as a team. We are united in that purpose and by the love we have for each other."

"How daunting was it, moving into this role?"

"I suppose I'm still learning and will continue to do so. I don't think you can ever stop learning and growing in life. The world is constantly changing and we need to grow and learn to to better to adapt to those changes. Being with Georgiana has made me a better man and I hope I can continue to make positive strides in being a man she can be proud of."

"And what of you, Your Highness? How do you see your role going forward?"

"My hope is to continue to engage and help people through my Royal Duties and to make a positive impact. I have always believed it comes down to being a good citizen and treating everyone with kindness and respect. The world isn't perfect, but Draco and I are fortunate that we are both in a position to shed light on causes that are close to our hearts and to hopefully be agents for positive change in the world."

"I know this past year has been a difficult one with the loss of Prince Alexander. Did you get a chance to develop a relationship with His Royal Highness before he passed, Your Grace?"

"I did," Draco admitted, "He was one of the finest men I've ever known. His love for his family was evident from the first time I had the honor to meet him. We grieved his loss, but both Georgiana and I made a promise to follow in his example and honor his memory the best we can."

"One last question. I noticed the beautiful engagement ring, please tell me a little bit about it if you would."

"Of course," Draco offered magnanimously as he took Georgiana's hand and placed it over his showcasing the magnificent ring. "This was commissioned by an ancestor on my Mother's side for his wife to be, and it was her engagement ring. Georgiana's bracelet was a betrothal piece that I gifted to her the night our formal courtship was announced, and together they are part of a larger set."

"Well it is truly a stunning piece of jewelry."

"It matches her eyes." Draco grinned lovingly at his fiancé and she blushed as she gave him an beatific smile in response.

"Well, I'd like to thank you both for sitting down today and taking the time to speak with our viewers. We at the BBC wish you both happiness and prosperity for many years to come."

"Thank you Mr. Wellington for those kind words." Georgiana responded, and Draco nodded regally as the formal interview came to an end.

Once they were done in the sitting room, they moved out to the gardens and Draco had to mask his surprise at all the cameras and reporters that were waiting for them. He leant down and whispered, "you weren't kidding when you said the whole world was watching?"

"No, I wasn't. Still want to marry me?"

Draco grinned and said with feeling, "more than anything."


	78. Chapter 78

**This is the final chapter! Thank you to all who've taken the time to read and review!**

April 25, 2003 had come quicker than Draco had anticipated. Over the course of the past two years both he and Georgiana had finished their studies, she had gotten a degree in Art History and he had gotten his Potions Mastery just two months ago. They had spent all their free time together, learning from each other and about each other. The press followed them constantly, but Draco simply didn't mind. He was actually glad for the long engagement because it truly gave he and Georgiana time to find their groove and just be for each other.

They had taken a quick trip in celebration of their respective graduations to the Seychelles and Draco had been impressed with the tropical island, where he and Georgiana had spent the better part of their week looking for unique plants and making love. It had been an excellent getaway before the countdown to their wedding began in earnest.

On the morning of their wedding day, Draco awoke at Kensington Palace where he was getting ready with his groomsmen for the day. Blaise initially was his choice for best man, but due to the fact that Blaise wasn't a member of the Church of England, Potter had offered to take his place. Draco didn't think he'd ever see the day when The Boy Who Lived would be standing up for him on his wedding day.

Draco stared at the clock and smiled at the thought of Georgiana currently with her Mother and Ginny Weasley at the Goring Hotel in London. She chose to stay the night there last night and her dressmaker as well as the pageboys and bridesmaids were all getting ready together and would be heading to Westminster Abbey within the hour. One thing Draco had come to realize was that the Royal courtiers were task masters when it came to staying on schedule. Even his Mother had been more than impressed with the precision the Royal Household ran its events.

Staring into the the mirror, Draco couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten to this place. It was nearly five years ago to the day that the Final Battle at Hogwarts had taken place, and yet it felt like another lifetime ago. His entire world view had changed irrevocably over the past five years. The Draco Malfoy before the war would have never considered stepping foot into the Muggle World, it was far beneath his notice and unworthy of his time and attention. However, the Draco Malfoy staring back at him in his Muggle suit couldn't imagine his life being any different than it was currently. He'd grown to enjoy this new world he'd been given and his new family that he'd been blessed to have. His Mother was truly happy for the first time since he could remember and it was all due to the endless kindness and amazing heart of a singular witch whom he loved without reservation.

"You doing okay there, Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and saw Harry smirking at him. "I'm doing fine Scar Head."

"Nice...I suppose it was too much to ask that you might actually behave yourself today?"

Draco chuckled as he went over to take a sip of sparkling water that been left out, along with some fruit and cheese.

"No such luck Potter."

"Shame." Harry quipped before his expression took on a serious edge. "I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What? To actually follow through?"

"Pretty much. I'm glad to be proven wrong."

"Sure you are."

"No seriously, I really am. Georgie has been so happy these past two years and I know that's because of you Malfoy. Regardless of our past history, I just want to thank you for taking such good care of my best friend. She loves you...which I'm still trying to understand why, but who am I to judge?"

Draco sneered as he lifted an eyebrow sardonically at the former bane of his childhood. "Honestly, some days I wonder why she chose me, but I'm not going to complain about it. I don't deserve her, no one knows it more than I do, but I fully intend to spend the rest of our lives making her happy because she deserves it and I love her more than anything."

"Are we having a moment Malfoy?"

Draco groaned at Harry's playful expression. "If we are, I won't remember it later so enjoy the moment while it lasts."

"Are you both always like this?" James asked as he came into the room, listening in to the last part of the conversation.

"Pretty much." Harry admitted with a chuckle.

"Well, it's almost time for us to head on over." James gave his future brother-in-law a final once over before he nodded in satisfaction. "I suppose you'll do."

"Thanks ever so much for that vote of confidence." Draco snarked back and James just grinned.

"No sense in feeding your ego anymore than it already is."

"That's true enough." Harry nodded before popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"How many people did you say would be watching this?"

"Oh, probably a billion at least." James chuckled when Draco's face paled slightly.

"James, you really shouldn't aggravate the groom on his wedding day." Michel smirked as he walked into the room. "It's time to leave."

Over at the Goring, Georgiana was just getting the finishing touches on her makeup when Narcissa walked into the Suite with her Mother.

"Oh my, don't you look lovely dear."

"Thank you Narcissa, you look beautiful as well."

Narcissa smiled at the compliment before she came over with a small box in her hands.

"This is for you my dear, from Draco. It's your something old and blue. I do believe you have the other items taken care of?"

"Yes. My something borrowed is the tiara from my Grandmother's collection and the something new is the silk handkerchief from Ginny and Molly."

Narcissa handed the box to her soon to be daughter in law and watched fondly as Georgiana opened it and gasped at the lovely sapphire earrings nestled in the green velvet.

"These are the earrings that are part of the set that goes with your bracelet and ring."

Eloise came over and admired the exquisite drop earrings that were simply breathtaking. Helping her daughter put them on, Georgiana smiled at how the sapphires truly were the exact same shade as her eyes.

"They are lovely Narcissa, thank you."

"You can thank my Son later my dear, although when he sees you today I think he might just faint."

Georgiana blushed deeply and once the earrings were in, the designer came over to attach her veil to the tiara and they were off to Westminster.

When Georgiana emerged outside the Goring, there was a barrier placed to minimize her exposure so that the press wouldn't get a clear shot of her dress until she arrived at Westminster Abbey. The Alexander McQueen dress was simple and elegant. The bodice was fitted through her torso and had a v-neck that was demure and showed very minimal cleavage. The sleeves and upper bodice were a lace overlay and the skirt of the dress was a flowing A-line with a six foot train that was embroidered from the back of the skirt where it met the bodice, to the edge of the train. The front of the skirt was simple and plain. Her veil was see through and flowed to mid-back where a row of silk buttons enclosed the lace in the back. The dress had taken nearly a year to complete and it was perfect. Her bouquet contained champagne roses and carnations with the traditional sprig of mrytle from Osbourne House depicting the symbol of love and marriage.

Then they were all in their respective cars and Georgiana was placed next to her Father, who looked like he wanted to cry for a moment before getting his emotions in check.

"You look every bit a Princess today, my dearest."

"Thank you Daddy." Georgiana swallowed emotionally as the car door closed and they were driving through the streets of London on their way to Westminster.

The crowds cheered and Georgiana smiled genuinely as she waved to all the well wishers who had taken time out of their lives to come and enjoy this moment with her and Draco. Even after growing up in the spotlight, it never ceased to amaze her how invested her people were in the pomp and circumstance of tradition. It made her heart swell with affection at all the smiling, happy faces waving back at her and sharing in her joy.

At eleven o'clock exactly, the car pulled up to Westminster Abbey and Georgiana smiled as she saw Ginny walking down to greet her and help with her train. Her Father got out of the car and together they made their way into the church and greeted the Archbishop and other members of the clergy as they waited for the music to start.

Everything after that became a blur...the only thing she could remember was seeing Draco standing at the end of the aisle with his back to her, Harry staring to his right and her Father squeezing her arm as he handed her off to her soon to be husband. Then she got lost in Draco's eyes as he gazed down at her in wonder, before the tell-tale Malfoy smirk lifted onto the corner of his lips as he mouthed the words 'you look beautiful'...and in that moment she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

The ceremony lasted for just over an hour and when the announcement was made that they were husband and wife, Draco smirked when he heard the swelling cheers of those outside the Abbey rather prominently.

When they walked back down the aisle, all he could see was his lovely wife who looked simply radiant. As they moved outside, the crowds started cheering again in earnest and it wasn't long before they were making their way back to Buckingham Palace for the formal luncheon hosted by the Queen and then the reception later in the evening, hosted by the Crown Prince.

Draco had been somewhat surprised at how much the wedding cost overall had been and while in the Wizarding World, the grooms family would absorb the cost of the nuptials, in the Muggle World that simply wasn't the case. He and his Mother had insisted however, that the burden of the cost be borne by the Malfoy family as he could well afford it, and it had taken some convincing...but Draco had won out in the end. The British media had been simply apoplectic by the fact that the Duke of Berkshire had footed the nearly twenty million pound price tag for the wedding; but he had completely won over not only his Father in Law with the gesture, but his fellow countrymen as well.

When they'd reached the Palace, it wasn't long before he and Georgiana made their way to the east balcony to greet the crowd with the Royal Family in tow. The traditional first kiss was shared to more cheers and then the rest of the day was spent with family and friends.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that he and Georgiana left Buckingham Palace and their friends, flooing back to Malfoy Manor for their wedding night.

It wasn't until he walked out of his ensuite and his gaze locked onto his wife standing by the open window in her diaphanous negligee that Draco's breath hitched in recognition. He stood rooted to the spot as Georgiana's hand lifted towards him, beckoning him to come to her and Draco realized in that moment that the dream he'd had almost five years ago was no dream...but a vision of the here and now. Draco had never believed in Divination, but as he stood in the open breeze with his witch in his arms, he knew that it wasn't all completely rubbish like he'd always believed.

But what cinched it for him was the following New Years Eve at the Duke of Schomberg's estate and the celebration of his mother's engagement to Michel Castelle, who had been told about Magic not too long ago but had taken in well in stride. In fact, the man didn't seem to be too surprised at all which had left Draco wondering if he'd known all along. His witch was dressed elegantly in a black corseted gown with a diamond wreath necklace and her hair pulled up so her long slender neck was exposed. As he gazed lovingly at her from across the ballroom, Draco couldn't help but smile at how exquisite she looked.

He moved over to her quickly and slowly lowered his head, running his lips on the column of her throat and waiting with bated breath for the announcement he knew was coming.

Leaning over he whispered into Georgiana's ear, "I can't wait to get you alone, my Angel. I fully intend to ravish you until you scream my name."

Draco watched enraptured as Georgiana's cheeks turned a soft pink, but her perfect mouth pulled up into a smirk as she responded, "Who says I'll be the one screaming in pleasure, my love?

"Minx." he quipped as he lead her out onto the dance floor. All eyes were on them as he twirled her expertly around the room, their eyes only for each other.

"It's been a beautiful evening, don't you think? Such a lovely night of celebration, I can't imagine it getting any better, can you my love?"

Draco grinned down lovingly at his witch and responded, "I can't imagine my life any better than it is at present. I have everything I could ever want, right here in my arms."

"Everything you say? How interesting you should say that my love?"

Draco felt his heart starting to pound in chest as he swallowed, trying to gain control over his emotions before he replied, "All right little witch...what are you planning, what am I missing?"

Georgiana's laugh was full of light and love as she reached for his hand and placed it gently upon her stomach. "We have everything, right here."

Draco gazed down at her stomach and then back into her sapphire eyes and despite instinctively knowing what was to come, his voice still broke over on the words, "You mean? You are?"

"Yes my husband, we are having a baby...our baby."

Draco leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly as his whole body was overflowing with adrenaline. Everything had finally come full circle and he simply couldn't be happier. "I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me Georgiana, I'm never letting you go."

Georgiana's expression was filled with unbridled affection as she smiled at him widely and said, "I love you too, My Dragon. Always."


End file.
